The Girl in the Forest
by noblecrescent
Summary: The girl in the forest Klaus Mikaelson once knew disappeared without leaving a trace, leaving him heartbroken. Now in New Orleans with an unborn child on the way, he meets a woman claiming to be that girl of the forest; the precise one he once loved. Though in a new body, Mal still piques his interest & more. Can the two reunite and solve the curse before she disappears once more?
1. Mal

**_Author's Note:_**

 _Welcome to my first Klaus/OC story, and first for the TO fandom (involving an OC). This story will involve my OC, momentarily known as Mal for her nickname. The story will cover the later of the 1st season and probably the 2nd if I don't decide to add it as a second story (future plans and whatnot). _

_For Mal's appearance, I picture her to look like the actress **Rose Byrne**._

* * *

 _"Now, I should really get going," a young, black-haired, woman repeated as she was practically dragged out of the New York club, "Your sister must be getting rather irritated with me for keeping you away from her for so long..." she began panicking at the thought of causing a sibling argument and that was definitely not what she wanted. "...Klaus, maybe we should..."_

 _But he wagged a finger, "I do not think so. Khali, just name a place and we'll go."_

 _She looked around, debating whether or not she should continue with it. It was getting rather late and she knew her parents would start asking about her whereabouts and she certainly did not want to tell them about the secret man she had been seeing for quite some time now. I mean, how would she explain that she had fallen in love with a complete stranger? Well, he'd be a stranger to them but certainly not for her._

 _"Khali..." Klaus called again, looking to the side, impatient as usual when she became indecisive, "...Shall I choose tonight?"_

 _She rolled her eyes before grinning, "Oh go ahead, you know better places than I do. What, with all the damn traveling you do."_

 _"That's the spirit!" He dropped a kiss on her temple and pulled her off, both laughing with excitement as they wandered where the night would lead them._

~ 0 ~

Klaus Mikaelson woke up with a loud gasp, slowly looking around and realized he had just been dreaming. As the full, complete dream returned to his mind, the only word he could think of was...

"Khalinda."

And with a quiet slump against his bed, he thought of the woman...who had died mysteriously only a couple days after that night.

~ 0 ~

Elsewhere, was a brunette woman sitting in a chair in front of a desk, a journal open in front of her and a pen in her hand. She was dressed in a sleeping gown with a robe over, the darkness outside her room not stopping her from writing down 'Khalinda Ayama' at the top of the page. She looked up with a small sigh, her brown eyes staring ahead at the window, "Khalinda," she whispered, "1926?"

~ 0 ~

 _Days Later..._

Rebekah Mikaelson was walking down the streets of the French Quarter, basking in the celebration of the Casket Girls that took place around her. Even if the celebration had gotten a bit distorted over the years, it was still nice to see a celebration that was practically in her name. She turned on a corner, bumping a couple of drunks and rolled her eyes as she walked around them, suddenly coming to a halt. With only her eyes moving side to side, she took a good inspection of her surroundings, sensing someone was watching her in secrecy, or so they thought. Though as much as Rebekah looked, she couldn't see anyone. And, with so many people around, she couldn't exactly speed about to find the perpetrator. She decided to ignore it for the moment and continued on walking. If the person was watching her then it meant sooner or later they'd meet. She continued her walking, heading for a lovely store with casket girl costumes on a rack outside.

From another street, around a corner, hid the brunette woman who stared directly after Rebekah. She closed her eyes and put a hand on the side of her head as she saw again...

* * *

 _"That's not right, Rebekah," a blonde woman scolded lightly, her smile saying the complete opposite._

 _"I'm only having a bit of a fun," Rebekah defended, wiping the sides of her mouth that dripped with blood._

 _"You're going to get yourself into trouble with your parents," the blonde wagged a finger as she headed for Rebekah's door._

 _"Oh please, I bet you wouldn't say that to my brother," Rebekah plopped herself down on a chair with a smirk while the blonde glanced back, less than amused._

 _"I'd scold him if I needed to," she declared with her hands on her hips, "Not that it would make a difference. But you Rebekah-"_

 _"Oh no, if he does what he likes, why shouldn't I?" Rebekah leaned on her chair, "Take Kol for example, he doesn't care one bit. No," she laughed and swung an arm on the back of the chair, "I'll be having fun myself."_

 _"Rebekah," the blonde sighed with resignation and opened the door, leaving a laughing Rebekah inside._

* * *

The brunette woman had her face scrunched in pain but slowly returned to normal as the vision faded in her mind. She opened her eyes and quietly sighed, Rebekah no longer in vision. That was her alright, the same one from the visions. She was in the right place then, if Rebekah was here then her brother was most definitely here as well.

~ 0 ~

"Cami!" the same brunette woman pounded on Camille O' Connell's house door several times before finally taking out her key and opening it herself, "God, you're so rubbish at listening!"

She came to a halt when she saw her good friend (and 'cousin') wasn't alone. Cami was on the floor with a teenage girl of brown hair and green eyes standing beside her, a teenage boy behind the two. The woman was appalled to see Cami with a heavy sweat over her head and in a state of...chaos.

"What is going on here?" the woman demanded, "I'd apologize for my way of entrance but I know damn well all three of you heard me yelling."

"We sort of figured you'd go away..." the teenage boy muttered, earning a whack from the teenage girl.

"Shut up," the woman snapped before looking at Cami, "You wanna explain to me?"

"Mal? What are you doing here?" Cami asked, putting a foot on the floor to stand up.

"You called me last night and said you'd be flying with me to England."

"I did..." Cami blinked, realizing she had in fact done that the previous night, "...oh that's right," she put a hand on her head.

"You _forgot_?" Mal blinked, noticing how guilty Cami looked, apart from everything else.

"Don't take it personal," the teenage girl stepped up, "Cami's had a rough night."

"I can see that," Mal nodded, "What is going on here?"

"Nothing," Cami took a breath and turned to the teenage girl, "Are we done?"

"Do you remember?" she asked.

Cami scoffed, "Remember? Oh...I'm gonna kill him."

"Yup, you're done."

"Done with what? What's going on?" Mal was beginning to get frustrated with the lack of answers, "Cami?"

"Look, I am so sorry for bringing you here," Cami walked over to her, "Believe me, it really wasn't my choice."

And it really wasn't. It wasn't her fault a deranged hybrid had compelled her to leave. Thankfully, Davina had come in only a mere hours after Klaus had left and started the process of returning the memories Cami had lost.

"Look at you," Mal shook her head at Cami, "What did those two do to you? Shall I call the authorities?"

"No!" the two teenagers nearly shouted.

"It's fine," Cami tried assuring her friend, "Give me a moment to clean myself up and we can book you another flight."

"Book another flight? I thought we were doing it together," Mal said, sounding more disappointed than she actually was. She'd been planning on staying in the city after having more visions of the place, but when Cami had called her last night asking if she could join the flight to England, Mal had no answer but 'of course'.

"Things have changed," Cami sighed, "In the meantime, just stay in here please," she looked back at the teenagers, "Look after her please," the two nodded and so went Cami to get changed.

"Your friend is going to be just fine," the teenage girl assured as she moved up to Mal.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Davina and I promise you we didn't hurt Cami," Davina raised her hands in surrender, "That's Josh," she pointed at the other teenager behind, "and we're friends."

Mal crossed her arms and looked around, "What happened in here?"

"How do you know something happened?" Josh countered, receiving a mock-glare from Mal.

"Because I'm not an idiot."

"No, sorry, you're not."

"Friends?" Davina insisted and held her hand out for Mal to shake, really needing all allies to help her get out of the city. With Klaus and Marcel searching for her she really did need all the help she could get.

Mal studied the girl heavily, already telling that something wasn't quite _human_ with her or Josh. Still, if she was going to stay in the city she would need people that knew the place. With a sigh, she shook Davina's hand, "Friends," Davina let a small out before she suddenly gasped at the little spark she felt from Mal' hand. Mal raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

Davina swallowed, recalling the feeling from the ones she felt when she made certain drawings, "No, no...nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Aha."

"Well," Mal looked back at the doorway where her suitcases were and walked over, "I'll just be bringing those inside until Cami can tell me what the hell is going on."

Again, Davina gasped, but this time she knew it was because of certain witches trying to find her. She turned to Josh with a scared, concerned face, "They're trying to search for me."

"We need to get you out of here, now," Josh nodded.

"Alright," Cami walked out of her bedroom, now changed into a dress and green cardigan, her face perfectly clean and no ounce of sweat on it, her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Cami, we've gotta go," Davina quickly informed her.

"Go where?" Mal called from behind, an eyebrow raised with intrigue.

" _You_ are going to stay right here," Cami pointed at her then glanced at Davina, "We'll get you out of here."

"N-n-n-n-no," Mal wagged a finger at Cami, "I am not your child and I do not take orders from you. If Davina needs to leave then I can help."

"You really can't," Cami sighed.

"I really can."

"Let's not waste precious time by fighting," Josh felt the need to cut in as the sun was already beginning to set down, "Davina needs to leave and if someone's offering to help then the smart thing would be to _accept_ it."

"Hey, you do say smart things," Mal smiled at him, Josh rolling his eyes.

"Mal, you really don't have to do this," Cami insisted.

"Davina, do you need help?" Mal had turned to Davina, wearing an earnest expression.

"Honestly, yeah..." Davina nodded, "How good are you at...sneaking around?"

"Actually very good," Mal nodded.

"Davina..." Cami nearly pleaded. She didn't want her cousin stuck in the business of lunatic vampires and witches.

"I'm sorry, Cami, but there's no way to sneak me out of the Quarter. By now, everyone's looking for me – the witches, Marcel, Klaus."

Mal straightened at the last name given, "I'll help," she immediately declared.

No one even noticed the fact that Mal didn't even react to the talk of witches. It was as if the woman was in knowledge of them. But, Cami was more focused on the idea of her cousin sent out to the wrath of crazy vampires and witches. She could not have that!

"Mal, you can't do that. It's dangerous," she said.

"I can take care of myself," Mal shrugged, "Been doing so for years now."

She was not going to mention the fact she also had a desire/need to meet the man they'd named 'Klaus'. It had to be the same one of her dreams and if it was then she needed to find out and get his help.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do," Mal huddled them all together, and started talking about the plan she'd thought of.

~ 0 ~

"Remind me again why you own the same outfit a teenage girl would?" Cami asked Mal as all three women walked down the crowded streets of the French Quarter, underneath the dark night sky.

Mal smirked, "I was having a bit of a crisis."

"Well, I think it turned out great!" Davina exclaimed cheerfully, fixing her mask over her face.

They'd been able to give Davina a mask to wear in order to navigate through the city without being caught. Mal, apparently, happened to own an exact replica of the clothes Davina wore, confusing Cami and amusing Davina at the same time.

"Well, it's a long shot though," Cami crossed her arms.

"The only thing differentiating us our length of hair," Davina gestured to Mal' brown hair, "But from afar you could pass off as me."

Mal giggled, "Glad I could help," she stopped walking and turned to the two, "I'll keep going ahead."

"I don't have a clue as to who you are, but thank you," Davina gave her a hug.

Mal smiled, "Friends."

Mal did feel slightly guilty for using the girl like this but it needed to be done for a greater good. _Her_ cause. She'd later apologize to Davina if needed bu first she needed to do this.

Cami happened to look around and saw Klaus walking ahead of the trio, searching for that specific witch, "Uh oh, Davina we have to go."

"Huh?" Davina gazed in the direction Cami was looking at, her eyes widenining, not that it could be seen with her mask, "Okay! Off we go!"

Cami felt so guilty for leaving Mal at the wrath of an angry hybrid, but she also thought that maybe she'd be passed off as just someone Davina tricked. This was all her fault... _she_ called Mal last night, telling her she'd be leaving with her to England. And Mal, happening to be in the next city, happily agreed to have her cousin with her for a while. But as Cami got to think even more, she realized it wasn't her fault, it was Klaus's fault. _He_ compelled her. It was because of _him_ that she had phoned Mal. And if he hurt Mal in any way...

~ 0 ~

Mal happily walked down the streets of the French Quarter, taking in all the familiar shops and even a few people. She looked around with discreetness as she tried confirming her knowledge of locations where she, apparently, used to visit as a child with Cami. Sure enough, she saw several shops and restaurants that fit with the image and location she had already known. She could feel it starting again...now if she only knew _what_ was starting again, then it would really be helpful.

She suddenly stopped on a corner of a street as she noticed a tall man with light brown hair heading towards her, more like storming towards her. He had a look of fury that probably left people running away from him...but not Mal. She stood quite calm and still when Klaus Mikaelson stopped and practically snatched off her mask from her face.

He blinked when he saw, not a teenage girl, but an older woman with short, wavy, brown hair with chocolate-brown eyes, "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Excuse you, but _you're_ the one that's got some answering to do," Mal reached for her mask, only to have him hold it up so she wouldn't be able to reach, "Now, now, you best give that back. You know, it's really not nice to take things that don't belong to you."

Klaus was not in the mood for this playtime, "Who the hell are you?"

"Not Davina as you can see," she gestured to her face, "Also, it's not really normal for a grown man to be hunting a teenage girl."

"What I do is none of your business now if you value your life I suggest you give me the whereabouts of Davina."

"I don't know where she is," Mal shrugged.

He clasped a hand around her neck and gave a squeeze, making her gasp with struggle for air, "Let me repeat myself, and fair warning I do _not_ like repeating myself..."

"Yeah, sort of got the message..." Mal clasped her own hands over his one on her neck. It amazed her the man was willing to kill her in the middle of an extremely crowded street, not that the people were very caring as they partied on around them.

"Niklaus, set the woman down," another voice ordered but Klaus simply squeezed again.

"I can't talk..." Mal glared at Klaus, unable to finish her words with no air.

"Niklaus," Elijah Mikaelson ordered once more as he joined his younger brother.

* * *

 _A blonde woman was working on levitating a couple of leaves around her when she felt a poke on her head, snapping her out of her concentration and letting all the leaves drop back on the ground._

 _A laughing Rebekah and Elijah came from around her, unaware of the glare the blond was sending their way._

 _"Which one of you did it?" she demanded with her hands on her hips._

 _"Him," Rebekah pointed to Elijah who nodded in confirmation._

 _"I was working on concentration," the blonde thrust her hand forwards and sent a wind that nearly knocked the man down._

 _"I think you have it down," Rebekah remarked as she watched her brother gather his balance again._

 _"Oh shush," the blonde lightly scolded, "Concentration is key. Your mother always tells me that. So, if you children would let me..." she gestured to her leaves on the ground, the two siblings simply chuckling again._

* * *

Mal forgot the choking she was enduring when the small pain started on the side of her head after the vision.

"She knows where Davina is," Klaus swayed his head as he explained, acting so casually and unperturbed with the dying woman in his hand, not even noticing she had stopped struggling, "Soon as she says where Davina is, I'll let go."

"Yes, but she can't actually _talk_ with you stealing her air," Elijah pointed out.

"Why are we wasting time, here?" Marcel Gerard came towards them, "Leave the woman alone, Klaus. We've got a bigger problem."

Frustrated, Klaus finally let go of Mal who then coughed for her air with her own hand rubbing her neck, the pain in her head slowly fading, "You're a rude prick," she spat and earned an intimidating glare back.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" Marcel took a moment and looked over the woman, realizing she was entirely new, "You're not local."

"What was your first clue? The English accent or the color of my eyes?" she sarcastically snapped.

"Can we please get back to the point, here?" Elijah reminded the others and so proceeded to direct himself to Mal, "We're looking for a girl. She's..." he looked her over, "...dressed exactly like you," he gave her a curious look.

"I was having a bad day," Mal huffed and crossed her arms.

"Right, yes, would you happen to know where she is?"

"No, what I told him," Mal pointed at Klaus, "is true. I don't know where Davina is. Now if you'll excuse me," she finally snatched back her mask from Klaus and gave him a glare, "I've got a city to see, hm," she pushed past them and put back her mask.

Behind her mask was a frown yet a slip of a small smile as she replayed the events that had just happened. She'd just met the two of the brothers and she knew it was them, no doubt. She now knew Klaus was here and perhaps if she caught him in a better mood they could actually sit down and talk. There were a lot of questions she had and she knew that only he would be able to answer and help.

~ 0 ~

Only an hour had passed since Mal had left the scene with the three vampires. Just when she thought Davina was far away, she received a call from Josh, telling her the two women were in St. Ann's. With a disappointed sigh, she headed for the familiar church, stopping at the sight of an unconscious Cami on the floor near the altar.

"What the hell happened!?" she rushed down the aisle, "Cami?!"

Cami slowly opened her eyes and looked around, no longer seeing Davina around which could only mean one thing, "Oh, crap!" she nearly knocked Mal as she jumped to her feet, "Where's Davina!?"

"I don't know, she was gone when I got here," Mal tried explaining, though she was so confused she didn't really have words to say, "Mind telling me what happened here?"

Cami shook her head when she remembered the witches who'd knocked her out, "Um, drunks. Happens all the time with these festivals."

But Mal knew better than that, as she looked around. Supernatural beings, what else? In fact, this entire city was crawling with them. She'd only discovered that right before receiving that call from Cami last night. And yet, it didn't scare her or bother her, it only meant that New Orleans was the place she needed to be in to figure out all the crazy mess her life was.

~ 0 ~

Davina walked into the compound, the first thing hearing was Tim's voice from above, calling for her, "You got me here, now let him down," she ordered, Klaus only smirking in response, "I mean it!"

"Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold."

"What did I say, Klaus?" Marcel glanced at him before walking up to Davina, much calmer than the hybrid, "D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right."

But Davina was far from sure anymore, "How? By threatening my friend?"

"Actually, that was my idea," Klaus stepped up, "Apologies. I've been known to go too far to make a point, But I do always get results."

"You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are- an animal," Davina began torturing him, incapacitating him, "A beast. Why don't you show us your real face? That's enough of you."

"Davina, you don't have to do this," Elijah tried to stop the her but he too came under the wrath of the teenage girl.

"You- You looked me in the eyes and lied to my face, pretended you wanted to HELP me!" she shouted.

"Listen to me..."

"You call yourself the noble one, but you're a killer just like your brother. For 1,000 years, you've fed on innocent blood. Why don't you choke on it?" and the vampire began to couch, feeling the blood overtaking his throat. Davina then turned to Marcel, "And you- I trusted you. I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me."

"You're wrong," Marcel said.

"When you lost to Klaus, you handed me over like some trophy. Maybe I should boil you in bronze."

" I care. I took you in like you were my own blood," Marcel said, and that was the last thing before being stabbed through the chest by Rebekah Mikaelson.

The blonde smiled at Davina, "Come on now, love. Don't tell me you were falling for that. Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat? Now, that is impressive, and well-deserved, in my opinion. Now, before you turn on me, I have a surprise for you."

Josh entered the courtyard, making Davina's eyes widen with panic, "Josh, what are you doing? Get out of here."

Rebekah grabbed Josh by throat, "What are you doing?" the poor boy asked.

Rebekah only smirked, "Now, if I were Klaus, I would rip Josh's head from his neck, feed it to a nightwalker, and that would be the end of your friend But hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof, and, while I am many things, I'm certainly not my brother. It's ok, Timothy. You can come down. No one is gonna hurt you."

"He told me I couldn't climb down off this beam," Tim said, his voice barely a whisper with such fright.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Then don't climb, silly. Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump."

Tim jumped down and was caught by the blonde. She let him go and he quickly ran to Davina,"Davina, how did you do all that? How did I even get here?"

"I'll explain everything, I promise," she assured and glanced at Rebekah, "Why are you doing this?"

"Seems to me that you're the one holding all the cards, but you don't know who to trust. I've just proven that you can trust me. Now I'd like to show you one more thing. Won't take long. You can bring your friends," she gestured for them to follow her, which they did.

~ 0 ~

"Kieran!" Mal greeted excitedly, hugging the stunned priest, "It's so good to see you again!"

"You're...you're here," Kieran blinked, making Mal chuckle.

"Yeah, she's here," Cami crossed her arms, Kieran picking up on the tense attitude of his niece towards the surprise visit of his other niece, "Can I talk to you for a moment? ...alone?"

Mal also picked up on the tension and immediately excused herself out of the church for a moment. Though, secretly to the two, she was right by the room beside the altar. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but she knew something was deeply wrong and it affected the people she apparently loved.

"Cami, are you alright?" Kieran asked after Mal had left, "I notice you're a bit..."

"Frantic? Tense? Yeah, I sort of am," Cami nodded, rolling her eyes, "Hey! Do you happen to know where Davina is? Or does your friend Marcel know she's here?"

Kieran blinked, immediately understanding the problem, "Cami, I can explain."

"Vampires? Witches? My brother, _your nephew_ , hexed by a witch. How could you not tell me!?"

Mal blinked and pressed herself to the wall, had she heard right? From what she remembered, Cami's twin brother went insane and massacred numerous people. To everyone else, it just looked like a kid who'd gone mad and killed for no reason. But to those who knew about the supernatural beings in the city the incident was clearly that of another supernatural attack.

"It's complicated. There's a lot you don't understand," Kieran tried to explain himself but Cami wouldn't hear it.

"You hid the truth from me. You let me believe that Sean was crazy, that I was crazy, instead of telling me the truth."

"I was protecting you. You saw what happened to Sean. Cami, please-"

"Get the hell away from me," Cami snapped, backing away from her uncle, "You are every bit as bad as the other monsters in this city. And for Mal' sake, you better tell her she needs to leave. I don't want a person like her getting mixed up in Klaus' doings just like I am now!"

"Okay, you are not-"

"Don't you dare correct me," she warned, pointing at him, "She was already set up and like the worst person alive I had to leave her to the vampire's wrath. I had to hope that Klaus wouldn't kill her. She can't stay! You need to tell her to leave!"

"Why don't you accompany her then? Both of you to England?" Kieran suggested, "Wouldn't that sound nice? Away from all this? Talk to new people?"

"The only person I wanna talk to, and say some not-so-nice words is Klaus. He has a lot to hear from me!" Cami exclaimed, storming out of the church.

Mal leaned against the door, frowning at Cami's words. Did she really want her to leave? And what did she mean she was 'set up' once already? She knew that to find out all of that, she'd just have to follow Cami to where she would be saying her 'not-so-nice words' to this Klaus and she'd know exactly what was going on...

~ 0 ~

Davina laid in the bed fast asleep, Marcel and Elijah on the side. Marcel sighed and shook his head, he did not want to know how Davina would react when she woke up, "She'll never trust me again," he said quietly.

"Perhaps. You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust," Elijah said, walking over to a table with Davina's drawings, "What are these?"

"She drew those the whole time she was in the attic, said they're different than what she draws when she senses magic," Marcel explained, "These ones," he went over and picked up a couple of large papers with sketches, "she called them evil."

"And these?" Elijah picked up another pile of significantly smaller-sized papers, "Why are these different than the rest?"

"She said it was neutral magic."

"What does that mean?"

"Complicated," Marcel shrugged, "Davina said, and I quote, 'It's magic that's there but isn't there. It's magic that's owned yet at the same time not owned."

Elijah reconsidered the words but for the moment he couldn't find a better explanation of the drawings. But he knew if they didn't find the answer for it, it'd return to harm them soon. It usually did.

~ 0 ~

Cami was storming down the street, Mal right on her track and well hidden behind walls. Cami entered the compound, Mal staying right at the corner and peering inside, watching her go up to Klaus.

"Surprised to see me? After all, you did compel me to leave town," Cami spat her first words.

Klaus was completely shocked to see the blonde standing in front of him, and much more by her words, "You remember..."

"Chalk one up for decompulsion. Hurts like hell, but it's worth it. Made me realize exactly why I want to stick around. Oh, and Klaus, if you hurt Davina or Josh in any way, I'll expose you to the world, and then you can kiss the French Quarter good-bye, _forever_. Have a nice night."

And with that, the blonde turned on her heels and hurried out of the place, Mal moving farther away as she emerged. She wondered what the hell could be causing such anger in her cousin. She took a few steps after her, though stopped at the sight of the compound. She didn't have much time to think when she found herself pushed up to the wall, receiving the same menacing look from earlier.

"Can you explain what the hell you're doing at _my_ home?" Klaus demanded, this time finding no excuse not to end her.

Mal definitely felt the change as this time she could barely breathe with his hand on her neck, "What...do you think? Cami!"

"You know her?"

"Yes," she tried prying off his hand but to no avail, "She's...my cousin."

"I don't believe you, you're part of Davina's tricks," he accused harshly.

"What...trick!?"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"...work for my name," she managed to smirk a little, trying to gasp for air a moment after, "...I can't...breathe!"

Klaus smirked, "Sort of the idea, love."

"Let me...go," she tried ordering though by this point, her voice was barely a whisper, "...why are you...doing this?"

"Niklaus, what did I say about harassing the poor woman?" Elijah walked down and easily removed his brother's hand.

"She was eavesdropping in my house," Klaus explained.

"Was not," Mal said then sighed and nodded, "Okay fine, I was. But it was only because Cami was very upset with some guy and apparently that happens to be _you_ ," she pointed at Klaus, "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Kept her safe," he snapped, "And I suggest if you want that as well you should get going."

"Apologies from my brother," Elijah said, gesturing the woman to the street, "He's had a complicated day."

"I'll say, what were you two doing looking for Davina?"

"Nothing important, she's safe now."

"How do you know?" Mal turned around and looked at the building. "Is she here? What did you do!?"

"She is sleeping and so will you be for a very long time if you don't stop your shouting," Klaus snapped.

"Your brother isn't exactly the people person, is he?" Mal turned around and glared at him, certainly not the man she kept dreaming about, "I'm only trying to help a friend. Is that so wrong? I mean, in retrospect, it's you two that were wrong to be after a teenager."

"We did not have bad intentions, I assure you," Elijah said, hoping the woman would just desist and leave.

"Then what did you need her for?"

"Business," Klaus answered, moving up and pushing her down the street, "Now, how's about you leave?"

"How's about you get better manners?" Mal snapped, pushing his hands away from her, "God, what is it? Do you own _any_ kindness? It's like, you may have kindness but you don't own it. It's there, but it's not there. It's hidden!" she couldn't believe that was the man she kept seeing in her dreams. In those he was a completely different person, definitely not the rude and cold version she had in front of her now.

Elijah tilted his head, remembering the familiarity of those words, only with the word 'magic' in there. Meanwhile, Klaus was just looking at the woman with anger and frustration.

"I get it, I get it," Mal raised her hands, "I'm done. Goodnight," she turned on her heels and walked away. She'd have to figure out another way to get help because apparently Klaus wasn't the type to just help those in need.

"Finally," Klaus sighed and moved back for the compound.

"Niklaus, what do we know about this woman?" Elijah called, watching Mal walk off.

"She's Camille's cousin, apparently, but that's all I know," Klaus rolled his eyes, "and hopefully it stays that way."

"Go after her."

The hybrid froze and turned around, "Excuse me?"

"There is a pile of incoherent pictures of Davina's, one with a quote that sounds awfully similar to the one she just said. Follow her and get her name."

"If you care so much then _you_ go," he gestured the way for Elijah.

"Think about it this way," Elijah called him back to the street, "If that woman turns out to be what I think she may be, then she's just another asset you can use."

"Helping me use humans, now, brother?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, a bit amused, "I'm surprised..."

"Yes, yes, now go," Elijah pushed his brother forwards and returned to the compound.

Magic owned but not owned, what the hell did that mean?

~ 0 ~

Mal was currently grumbling under her breath as she walked the night streets. Clearly, it was not going to be easy to get on the good side of Klaus and that alone was a huge problem. She couldn't do much if he wouldn't answer her questions nor actually want her alive. She'd have to come up with something else. Perhaps get through by the sister? She did seem different from Klaus, but would it be enough?

Suddenly, she heard a strange noise from an alleyway she had just walked past. Slowly, she backtracked and faced the alley, "Hello?" she called, "Anyone hurt?"

In a one-two she found herself flung against the alley's wall and dropped on her side on the ground. Two people, a young man and woman, emerged from the darkness of the alley with smirks on their faces.

"Mm, I think we found dinner," the young woman announced with her fangs ready to go.

"What hell just happened?" Mal was barely coming around as she stood up, her body already aching from the crash on the wall. She looked up and saw the two attackers with their fangs, "Oh shit..." she backed away and hit the wall again.

"Tourists," the woman rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you heard of us, darling?" the man stepped forwards, his eyes becoming completely black.

"Demons? Yeah, in stories," Mal said, her breathing shaky.

"Vampires, honey," the woman smirked, "God, humans are idiots."

"I know what you are, it's pretty clear," Mal gestured to their mouths, "Doesn't take rocket scientists to figure it out."

Both vampires had a good laugh while Mal looked around, wondering when it'd be best to escape.

She figured it was...now.

She dashed for the sidewalk, where she hoped that someone would see her and call the police. Though when she thought harder, it would be a bit too late seeing as these damn creatures were so bloody fast!

"Ah-ah-ah," the man sped up in front of her, giving Mal only a second to process that speed before she was back against the wall, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home...?" she tried.

"Funny," the man nodded, "I like funny."

"Dinner," the woman reminded him, "I'm starving Chris. Hurry up!"

"N-n-n-no, don't do that!" Mal exclaimed, "You can't!"

But the man's fangs showed once again and moved to sink them on Mal's neck, making her scream. However, the man's hands were removed from her body in a flash, followed by the scream of the other woman. Mal kept her eyes shut as the rustling noise continued, but when it continued for several minutes, she cracked open an eye to see just what was happening.

"Now then, I do believe the rules are _no_ locals," Klaus stood not too far from her, staring down at the fallen vampires on the ground.

Mal frowned, coming off the wall and taking a look at the pair. It appeared they had gotten in the midst of the trash at the end of the alley and were tattered like they had been battling for hours. But what really got her was the fact that the man who had wanted to kill her not too long ago, and not once but _twice_ , was now...saving her?

"She's new!" the woman exclaimed, gesturing to Mal, "She's a tourist!"

"Actually, she's staying with a local, making her a local as well, so back off," Klaus warned before moving back to Mal with a smirk, "My do you love getting yourself into trouble."

"What the hell...?" was all Mal had to say in respect to the event.

"No thank you?" Klaus feigned hurt.

"Excuse me for being a little confused," she crossed her arms and flinched as she felt the bruises already forming on her arms, "What's your problem?"

"You were just attacked and I saved you," Klaus reminded.

"Thank you," she spat, "What do you want now? Come to threaten me again? Or compel me? What ever that means anyways."

"No, I came to ask your name, actually," Klaus corrected, deciding it was best to just get to the point and move on.

"No," Mal declared and walked off, leaving him a bit surprised. No one turned him down like that and lived.

"Excuse me?" he started following.

"I said _no_ ," she walked faster, still hugging herself.

"I need it!"

"Too bad! You want it, work for it."

"I just saved your bloody life!"

She turned and looked at him, "You want my name?" he nodded, "Then you're going to have to do something for me."

"Like?"

She put a hand on her head where she could feel a small throb, "...buy me a drink, please?"

"I buy you a drink and you give me your name?"

"Sure...maybe. You want it, work for it."

Klaus considered simply compelling her to tell him her name. If she was Cami's cousin, and barely arrived in the city, then there was no way she could have vervain in her system. But for some reason, he found himself a bit...inclined, to follow her bribe. Without the shouting he could kind of get used to her. She wasn't bad looking, and her attitude, though annoying, was pretty entertaining. Plus, if Elijah was right and she could be used as an asset for his power, then it would be wiser to get on her good side should he ever need something from her. It was clear that Davina would not be an easy thing to use, so...he should have a proper backup.

~ 0 ~

Mal continuously rubbed the side of her head as the bartender handed her her newest glass of bourbon. She and Klaus were sat in a couple of stools in front of the bar counter, both with glasses in front of them. Klaus had noticed that the blonde had seemed troubled the moment they entered the bar, what with her repeatedly rubbing her head as if something was hurting. It seemed far too much to be a simple, human headache.

"You alright there?" he decided to ask when she pressed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." she took a breath and opened her eyes, glancing at him. As soon as she did she blinked rapidly as a round of images flashed through her head.

* * *

 _A young blonde woman ran through a forest, laughing joyfully as she glanced back often. She had the sides of her dress bunched up in her hands to run quicker but it seemed like she wasn't succeeding._

 _"There really is no point in running," a familiar voice called from behind, sounding not too far behind._

 _"Let me make my effort!" the blonde continued to run excitedly._

 _Suddenly, she was spun around and backed up against a tree, a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes smirking at her, "Told you," he whispered._

 _"Damn you, Klaus, I was trying to give you a chase," she hit his chest but continued smiling._

 _"I only chase my food, love," he pinned her arms to the sides as he stepped closer to her._

 _"And what am I to you, exactly?" she raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk playing at the corner of her lips._

 _"Oh my Maleny, you know exactly what you are," he said right before he started to kiss her._

* * *

Mal blinked with wide eyes and looked away, "Never mind," she raised her glass and drowned it all in one go, "More please!" she called. The bartender returned with the bottle which Mal just snatched from him and poured it into her glass,"I'm keeping it," she informed and waved him to leave.

The bartender gave a pointed look then glanced at Klaus who merely waved with a hand for him to leave. Klaus continued watching Mal, both with intrigue and suspicion.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" Mal requested as she set her once-again empty glass on the counter. Klaus, for once, raised his hands in defeat and looked ahead instead, a small smirk on his face as he took in his own drink, "And wipe that smirk off your face," Mal muttered and poured herself more drink.

That image...that had been _her_. As in, the _actual her._ And...she was with... _him_ , Klaus. That...that had never happened before. She'd only being seeing herself with his siblings, but never _him_. This was so complicated, everything was so confusing to her...

"If you keep drinking like that you'll never find your way back home," Klaus warned, watching her drink down the glass again.

"I don't have a home here," she corrected, "I'm staying with Cami."

"Bet she won't be too happy to see you like that. _Why_ exactly are you like that?" he pointed, not too curious in reality but it was a great way to make conversation and maybe even learn a little bit more about her.

" _Why_ exactly are you rude?" she countered with a mock of his tone.

"Because I have a very thin line of patience that people seem to love playing with."

"And that gives you the right to kill them?"

"More or less," he shrugged.

"You're a prick, you know that?" she scowled, "Just because you're a vampire does not mean you are superior to us. It's because of _us_ that you survive."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, one that would make Mal swallow her words, "Alright, let's see," he moved closer and looked her directly in the eye, "Do not drink until I tell you to drink," he moved back.

"What? You think by taking away my drink I'll think you're better than us?" she scoffed.

"Alright then, go ahead and try disobeying me," he smirked and drank from his glass.

Mal rolled her eyes and reached for her drink, only to have her hand jerk back the moment it touched her glass, 'What the hell?" she tried again but came up with the same results, "What? I want to drink!" she reached again, "Dammit, Klaus!" she half shouted, Klaus only laughing at her, "Fix it now!"

"Alright, alright, go ahead and drink again, I give you my permission," he smirked.

"I bloody hate you," she spat and snatched her glass off the counter.

"Can't hate me much if you're still sitting with me right now," he pointed out, "Why are we here, again?"

"Because you want my name for some reason and I wanted a drink."

"Right, so explain to me why I don't just use my compulsion and move on with my night?"

It was Mal' turn to smirk as she leaned forwards to him, "Because you clearly don't want to do that."

"And why?"

"Cos you find me attractive, clearly," she gestured to herself, rolling her eyes when he scoffed, "What? Human not good enough for you? Alright then, how about a human who knows about all supernatural beings in this city?" she turned serious, "How about the human who knows about the war between witches and vampires here? Hmm? Interesting enough for you?"

"Who are you?" Klaus turned on his seat and faced her, "What do you hope to gain by telling me this?"

"I know a lot about you, believe it or not. I don't even know how, but I do. I bet you want me around now."

"Because I'm going to believe you?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Because I need you," she declared earnestly, actually managing to garner some honest attention from the man, "I need your help."

"I don't help people, just so you know."

"But you want to help me, believe me," Mal knew this was her only chance to get the help so she had to make it convincing and interesting for him, "Because this involves you, and I know how much you love yourself. Help me, please."

"And what do I get in return?"

"What do you want?"

"Your name, your loyalty, your honesty..." Klaus swayed his head as he considered more choices.

"Do you want some shackles with that?" she blinked, "Where is your sympathy for a woman who's asking for your help?"

"I don't have any," was Klaus's simple response.

"That's not what I've seen," she mumbled to herself.

Klaus still managed to hear that and questioned her, "What have you seen, then? Hm?"

"I've seen three grown men chasing after a teenage girl," Mal spat.

"There was some unfinished business," he shrugged.

"Like what, hm? What do you want with a simple witch?"

"So you know she's a witch?"

Mal smirked, "I do now."

He frowned, not too fond that he'd been tricked so simply by a human, "And what do you intend to do with this information?"

Mal shrugged, "Nothing, except get you to tell me whatever you done with her. And why."

"Davina is a witch, simple as that. I, am not, simple as that. Power."

"But why her? I mean, you lose a witch then go get another one. This city's crawling with them."

He had to give a nod of impression at that, "You say that so easily..."

"It's strategic, so tell me why you haven't done that?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Mm, you're not that bad you know?"

"Thank you, I'll remember to write down the egotistical vampire said I was alright in my journal," Mal smirked and drank from her glass.

"Well then I'll write down in mine that the irritating human said I was egotistical," he countered and took the bottle beside her.

"Well at least I'm not secretly harboring my loneliness deep inside my layers of haughty, cruelness," Mal flashed a sad smile at him.

"I don't know what you mean," Klaus said and drank from his glass, trying to remain casual.

"I can tell you make yourself out to be top-knotch guy around here, the king even," Mal explained, not seeing the smirk Klaus wore, he was king now after all, "But deep inside you carry a burden that doesn't let you move on. You're in pain...an endless pain," she glanced at him, sadly smiling at his quietness, "One that everyone mistakes for cruelty. It may be cruelty, but you don't do it to be cruel...you do it because you're so alone and you don't want anyone to use it for their advantage."

Klaus set his glass down and stayed quiet for a moment, "Well, someone turned out to be psychologist," he muttered.

Mal gave him a short stare with sadness. From the images she got in her head she could see the life the man had lived, some pieces here and there, and they were never okay. They were rarely okay.

She set her glass aside and took out money from her pocket, leaving it on the counter as she stood up. She moved beside Klaus and leaned down, "Woods," she announced.

"Hmm?" he glanced at her.

She moved back a little, finding the closeness between them to be a little too much especially after the little vision she had just had about them. She smiled softly, "My name is Maleny Woods - or Mal," he raised an eyebrow, questioning the sudden revelation. Her smile only grew as she kissed his cheek, "And, believe it or not, it wasn't that bad to meet you."

She only made it a couple of feet towards the doors when she felt a wind pick up for a second and arms wrapped around her waist from behind, "I'm Klaus Mikaelson, sure you already knew that," he pressed a kiss to her neck, able to feel instantaneously the chills on her skin.

In that moment, Maleny saw the images she'd seen earlier and felt a tingle run up her back, "Can I ask one more question?" she asked, looking away as he kept his hold on her.

"Go for it."

"Are you going to help me?" she actually felt nervous of the answer, seeing especially as he took his sweet time answering.

"Stop by tomorrow at the compound and ask me again," he set her free from his grasp.

Maleny glanced back with surprise, "You...you want me to go back there?"

He nodded, "I'd assume you'd like to see Davina again, no?" she quickly nodded, "Then we await your visit, Miss Woods," he smirked and walked around her to the exit.

Maleny breathed with surprise. She...had not expected Klaus to help her so...easily. Much more, to _see_ those images in her head. Up to now she'd only ever seen other women...not the actual her.

She supposed...she'd have to go make that visit tomorrow if she wanted to figure out the dreams - more importantly why she was no longer in _her_ body.


	2. The Interest

_Author's Note: Just a small note, Maleny's name is pronounced as 'Mah-leh-nee' :)_

* * *

"Mal, you need to leave," Cami repeated as she paced back and forth in the guest room of her house Maleny had slept in, "I don't mean to be rude, I don't like telling you this, but you just have to _go_. Please, book your flight and leave this place."

Cami had been more than concerned when her best friend, and cousin, hadn't appeared until late at night and partially drunk. Though at that moment Cami did think Maleny would be leaving and hadn't said anything. But today in the morning she found Maleny unpacking her clothes, meaning she was actually going to _stay_! Cami felt awful in wishing Maleny would just leave but Maleny had no business being in the city of supernatural problems. She had a life of her own and was looking through universities. She had to GO!

"I'll even pitch in and help pay for the ticket if you need help," Cami continued saying.

Maleny sat on the foot of her bed, cross-legged, and was simply watching in silence Cami pacing. She probably shouldn't think it, but it was actually very amusing watching Cami act like this. From the implanted stories she recalled Cami being overprotective of nearly everyone she cared for so Maleny wasn't surprised of this behavior. Still, she did feel guilty for letting Cami get all worried over her when in reality Maleny should be worrying over what kind of business Cami had to do with Klaus.

"Why the rush for me to leave?" she innocently asked Cami. It seemed like Cami was well informed about the supernatural creatures she lived among but to what extent?

Cami stopped pacing and looked at Maleny, "It's for your safety. This city is not what it seems, believe me."

Maleny smirked, knowing just how _different_ the city was. It contained supernatural beings bent on world domination. Though she decided to mess with Cami for a bit and continued asking innocent questions like she had no idea.

"But don't you want to spend time together? It's been how many years since we've seen each other?"

Cami sighed, "Two years..."

It was probably the longest time the two women had seen each other, Cami thought. Maleny was twenty three and now that she could travel on her own Cami expected a lot more visits. They were awfully close and now that she was here, it hurt Cami a lot to send Maleny away. But it was the right thing to do...right?

"So why can't I stay?" Maleny threw a fake pout, making Cami sigh again and fill her with even more guilt.

"...because, the city is dangerous. There's thieves and assaults and besides, you know what happened to Sean. The O'Connell's aren't very liked right now."

"I don't care," Maleny shrugged carelessly, "I've never cared what people say about me. Plus, you and I both know that Sean didn't go crazy."

"And he didn't," Cami assured once again, "but that's not what everyone else thinks. Please, you just have to go. I can come visit you later in the year-"

"Cami, I'm not going anywhere," Maleny felt Cami deserved to know at least that detail. Maleny had no interest in leaving the city when she was so close to finding about her mystery.

"Why not?" Cami groaned and came up to Maleny, "This is city is dangerous. It's filled with-"

"Vampires?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, smirking widely as Cami looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you...?"

"I met one last night," Maleny began to explain, deciding to leave the part where she'd done endless research out on supernatural beings out of the talk, "Well, I was almost dinner to two of them-"

"WHAT!?"

"But then another came to save me," Maleny finished with calmness, "He bought me some drinks and we talked."

"You had a drink with them?" Cami asked, knowing this wouldn't be good already, "Exactly which one?"

Maleny's smirk returned, "He was a good looking one. English accent like mine?"

Cami's eyes nearly popped out of her eyes, her face going pale as she began figuring it out, "Oh no...please tell me it wasn't..."

"The one you threatened last night - because yeah, I followed you - then I was caught and assaulted and saved and blah, blah, blah," Maleny shook her head, "But if you mean Klaus Mikaelson then yes, it was. He's kind of hot, isn't he?"

"Okay, this has gone all wrong," Cami sat down besides Maleny, her gaze stuck blankly ahead as she considered all te ways her cousin could turn out dead, "You cannot be serious..."

"He didn't eat me, clearly," Maleny gestured to herself, "No," she smiled to herself, "he was...fun - in a darkish way," she also decided to leave the part of her odd visions out of the talk. No one needed to know about that.

"Maleny, please," Cami turned to her, "please, just pick up your things and get out of here before you end up hurt."

But Maleny jumped off the bed and shrugged, "No can do. Tickets were all booked for today and besides, I've got to visit a new friend."

"You are not seeing Klaus anymore!" Cami snapped and pointed a violent finger at her cousin.

"Cami, I love you, but you can't tell me what to do," Maleny set her hands on her hips, "I'm going to go see Davina today."

"But she's at the..." Cami trailed off, feeling her heart nearly stop at the realization, "...no. Absolutely not, Mal! Look, Klaus is _very_ dangerous, not to mention a _lunatic_."

"I'm more interested in seeing Davina," Maleny shrugged, "But I probably will be seeing him again. So please, don't pull a mum on me and 'ground me' or anything like that."

"Mal, just listen, _please_ ," Cami clapped her hands together, "Hear me out!"

"I'd love to but I'm heading out," Maleny walked for her bag on a table and headed for the doors. She knew Cami would bring out an entire list of pros and cons regarding her stay in the city - it was such a Cami thing to do. But unfortunately for Cami, Maleny had made up her mind and there was no changing it.

Cami ran after Maleny up to the front door, "Mal!"

"I'll see you later!" Maleny gave a big wave and hurried off.

Cami took a long breath and looked around, there was no getting rid of Maleny if the woman clearly didn't want to go. She was as stubborn as a mule. Cami would have to come up with another way to convince Maleny to leave. In the meantime, she'd be keeping a very close eye on her and try her best to keep Maleny safe.

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked into the compound's courtyard and stopped at the sight of a blonde woman: Rebekah. She tried her best to look calm and not like the woman who had watched Rebekah yesterday like a hawk. That was a sure way to die.

Rebekah was sat at one of the tables and looked up at the sound of footsteps, seeing a brunette woman across, "And you would be...?"

"Friend," Maleny said, feeling a bit sad that Rebekah didn't know how much that word actually described the relationship they apparently had. It seemed like they had been best friends by what she was beginning to remember.

Rebekah stood up with an almost condescending look, "Funny, I don't recall making any new friends today."

"I meant of Davina's," Maleny crossed her arms, "And you are?" it would be rather strange if she suddenly spoke Rebekah's name like nothing. She had to act like she knew nothing of Rebekah.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, and you?"

"Maleny," the brunette sheepishly said.

"I thought I heard the voice of the human," Klaus's voice made both women look up, Maleny frowning at the name she had been branded with, "Something wrong?"

"If we're going to keep meeting I'd appreciate if you didn't call me 'human' as my name," Maleny crossed her arms.

"I'll let you know what I come up with," he shrugged.

Maleny sent him a glare that did not go unnoticed by Rebekah, "Prick," Maleny spat.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows, "I like her," she declared with a grin.

"I've yet to decide how I feel," Klaus muttered and shook his head, motioning for Maleny to come up, "Well come on, your little witch friend woke up in a rowdy mood today."

"Well I'd be too if I was hunted down by vampires," Maleny called.

"Mm, not quite," Rebekah said, making her glance over, "Try 'upset because my one true love was poisoned by a sadistic hybrid'."

Maleny's eyes widened as she looked up at Klaus, "You did _what_?"

"Yes, yes, old news, really. Are you going to come up or not, Maleny?" he made sure to articulate her name for emphasis.

Maleny was still stunned of what she had heard, but she shouldn't be so surprised. She'd seen those kind of things so many times before.

"Maleny?" Klaus nearly snapped, "Hurry up."

"Was it that hard to use my name?"

"I think you should just be happy I don't call you _lunch_ ," he warned as she came up.

She scoffed, "Please, you wouldn't eat me."

Klaus felt like this was a challenge he was just itching to win. He liked to prove her wrong. In no time he had the human pinned against the wall and fangs out for display, making her shriek.

"Okay I believe you!" she cried, eyes wide with terror. Klaus smirked and let her go, receiving a slap across the face a moment after Maleny had recollected herself, "Prick," she said before going off to find Davina.

Rebekah had been watching from below and decided she now really liked Maleny, "Oh, she's good."

Even after he had felt the sting of the slap, Klaus still let a small smirk escape his lips as he followed after Maleny. After a bad-turn-of-events he could use a bit of amusement. Maleny was surprisingly good at it.

Maleny was led to Davina's room where she was greeted by a hostile Marcel who marched up to the doorway, blocking the entrance, "What the hell are you doing here?" he recalled her from yesterday.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "Is everyone going to seriously keep asking me this? I just came to see Davina, my friend."

"Marcel, move aside," Davina ordered, but the man refused, "Marcel."

With a final glare at her, Maleny was able to walk towards Davina, taking a seat beside her bed. Davina studied the brunette woman and looked back at Klaus and Marcel, "You haven't compelled her to forget?" she asked with surprise.

"I'm curious to see how this one works out," Klaus shrugged.

Davina looked back at Maleny, curiously asking, "Why are you here?" this was no place for her, just like Cami, it was best for Maleny to stay away from the compound to avoid more compulsion or trouble. Why would Maleny purposely come here? And better yet, why would she be _allowed_ to come here? Klaus had to be having a second intention with the woman, something sinister and harmful no doubt.

"I came to see you, of course," Maleny responded, unbeknownst to her she'd pulled Davina out of her thoughts.

" _Me_?" Davina blinked, "Why?"

"Because we're friends," Maleny sighed with a smile, "Feel like I'm repeating myself a lot. Although I'm hopefully not getting this totally wrong because then that would be very awkward," Davina chuckled which genuinely relieved Maleny, "So are you okay?"

Davina looked at the two men and nodded for them to leave, she wanted them no where near her nor Maleny, "Go, now," she ordered.

Surprisingly, Klaus left with no arguments, Marcel opening his mouth to make a comeback but with Davina's glare he knew it was best to just go and please her.

Maleny watched them leave with a bit of confusion, "Suppose you're still a bit upset about being captured."

"'A bit' is an understatement," Davina rolled her eyes, leaning back on her bed's headboard.

"I'm sorry the plan didn't work," Maleny truthfully said to the girl, "Klaus eventually found me and I guess I just sort of put him in a worse mood which he took out on your friend."

"That was not your fault," Davina declared immediately, "that was all Klaus. He was prepared to kill me, you know. But I was thankfully protected, though it doesn't excuse them."

"I'm really sorry," Maleny sadly smiled at her, "Who was the friend, if you don't mind my asking."

"His name was Tim," Davina smiled to herself in genuine joy to recall her friend, "He was kind of special...and really talented. He could play violin like no other."

"Sounds ideally romantic for a date," Maleny commented with a sigh, "Were you and him...?"

"No," Davina looked down, "Things got in the way and we never actually started anything."

"I'm really sorry, Davina. I know what it's like to lose people," she instinctively took hold of her golden necklace that hung around her neck.

"You do?" Davina was blinking rather rapidly trying to see what Maleny was stroking.

Maleny nodded, gesturing to a locket she had around her neck, "I lost my mum, years ago...it's hard. This is kind of the only thing I have left of her."

Davina was surprised to realize she hadn't even noticed the locket on the woman's neck. What was stranger was the difficulty she had trying to _see_ the necklace, "But…but she wasn't murdered…" she tried to act like nothing was wrong. Maleny didn't even realize there was something wrong with her necklace. She would've never actually shown it to Davina and Davina herself knew that.

"True, but in the end the pain is the same. Someone you love is dead and...there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm gonna kill him," Davina declared in a mutter.

"Who?"

"Klaus of course, he's responsible for this. All this."

Maleny didn't know how to word her next sentences so as to not upset Davina even more, "Davina...we're friends, right?" Davina nodded, "Well, in the name of this new friendship, can I ask for a favor?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"I need you to sort of... _not_ kill Klaus," Maleny said, Davina's eyes widening, "Look, I know it's strange that I know you're a witch, that I know there's vampires here, but something is happening and I need Klaus to help me."

"What is it?" Davina eyed her, that feeling still not shaking off her with Maleny still holding her hand.

"It's...it's complicated, and confusing. But I really need him alive. Please don't kill him. I know you have the power to do so but _please_ ," Maleny took Davina's hand in hers and put her other hand over it as well, "I'm asking you not to."

"This is serious, isn't it?" Davina observed by the expression of urgency Maleny wore on her face.

Maleny nodded, "It really is. This is...practically my life."

"What if I can help you instead? Hm? Tell me what's going on and maybe we can do something together," Davina offered, "Like you said, I have the power."

"I'd rather not tell you here," Maleny whispered, knowing just how vampires and their super hearing worked. They could be listening to this entire conversation.

"Tell me _something_ ," Davina caught on and talked in a lower tone, "Something to get an idea."

Maleny bit her lip and let go of Davina's hand as she considered talking. Davina was a witch after all and she knew Klaus wouldn't be able to help with everything. Maleny took a breath, "Davina, I'm not going to lie, I have absolutely no idea what's going on with me. I'm scared, I'm really, properly scared. There are times where I dream of these people, these women, and I have no idea who they are. But...about a week ago, I started seeing this different women and..." Maleny's eyes watered up, "...she was _me_. But that woman, she was the _real_ me, not the me you're seeing right now."

"What do you mean by that?" Davina raised an eyebrow, "I'm not seeing you for real? ...or...?"

"Davina this isn't my body," Maleny gestured to herself, "This isn't my hair," she tugged on her short, brown hair, "These aren't my eyes," she pointed at her brown eyes, "and this isn't my body!"

"Are you saying you jumped bodies?" Davina leaned back with suspicion. That could be part of the reason why she felt something weird whenever she touched hands with Maleny, "You're really not supposed to do that, you know. The original owner is tucked away in the mind and if she's anything powerful than she'll try to claim her body back."

"I know," Maleny rubbed her face with a deep sigh, "and it scares me to death. I don't know how I got into this body, nor why, but I really want to get out of it."

"I don't get this, then, why do you need Klaus's help? If anything, you _really_ need a _witch_."

"Because I know this has something to do with him," Maleny lowered her hands from her face, "I have dreams of women that he knew perfectly well - and I mean like, _really_ knew well," Davina shivered and looked away, "and then I saw myself, the real me, with him...also _really_ knowing him.

"Aw c'mon, you can do so much better," Davina made a face at the idea.

"What ever happened to me is related with Klaus. So I need his help to figure out what's happened to me. I can't remember many things about the original me. I only have bits and pieces from the other women I dreamt about."

"Okay," Davina started to really think, "well, first thing's first, there's a perception filter placed on your necklace," she pointed to said necklace on Maleny.

"What?" Maleny quickly grabbed the locket and looked at it. It bore no picture of her true mother, but all she had knowledge of her original life was that the locket belonged to her birth mother.

"Yeah, at first I didn't really know what it was, but now that you tell about this, I'm pretty sure," Davina nodded, "Someone placed a perception filter on your necklace so no one can really tell you're wearing it unless you bring it to their attention - like you did with me."

"Why would someone do that?" Maleny scowled.

"To keep you hidden, I suppose," Davina studied Maleny curiously, "Are you human?"

"What?" Maleny blinked at the sudden question.

"Yeah, are you human?"

"Well...no, I don't think so...or...I don't know, really," Maleny scratched her head, "I'm not a vampire, I know that one for sure. Um, no wolf either..."

"Witch, then?" Davina began to smile, "Maybe you're one of us."

"I don't know, Davina," Maleny shook her head, "For right now, I just really want to get back to my body. And I have no idea what that could possibly be."

"I can help you," Davina assured, getting on her knees and nodding with determination, "You helped me when you had no idea who I was. I like you Maleny, and I'm going to help you."

Maleny smiled brightly through her watery eyes that threatened to spill her tears very soon, "Yeah? You mean that?"

Davina nodded, "Yeah, I can start by maybe-" but suddenly, she gasped deeply and seemed like she was choking. Maleny jumped out of her seat when Davina started vomiting _dirt,_ "Oh my god! Davina!" she screamed.

At the commotion, Klaus and Marcel re-entered the room, Marcel immediately running to Davina's side, "What did you do!?" he demanded from Maleny.

"I didn't!" she shook her head frantically, "She just...she did that on her own!"

"Bloody hell is going on?" Klaus looked at the dirt on the bed.

"I didn't do anything," Maleny turned to him desperately, "I promise!"

There was no chance to say more when an earthquake, a rather big one, struck the entire building. Maleny stumbled back against the wall, watching in horror as her friend simply continued coughing up more dirt.

~ 0 ~

Later on in the day, when Davina had calmed down, Rebekah entered the room in a rather displeased manner. Maleny had been taking care of the girl, despite Davina's pleads for her to leave as something was not right and she didn't want Maleny getting caught in the middle of it. Maleny wouldn't have it and that was the end of that argument.

"I need to talk to Davina," Rebekah announced to Maleny, "A moment, please?"

Maleny looked at Davina who nodded for her to go. Maleny stood from her seat and walked out of the room, but not before grazing Rebekah's shoulder and receiving another vision.

* * *

 _"Rebekah, really, all you have to do is gather the fruit," the blonde woman, Maleny, huffed and put her hands on her hips._

 _Rebekah shook her head at the basket on the ground beside her, "I always pick out the mushy ones," she picked up the basket and held it out for Maleny, "You do it," she said with a clean smile._

 _"Oh, and in the meantime good ole Rebekah is going to lounge around the place, searching out for potential playmates," Maleny rolled her eyes._

 _"You insult me," Rebekah put a hand on her chest._

 _Though the two blondes looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a laughter together._

* * *

Maleny stopped in front of the railing and rubbed her temples as the pain from the vision slowly faded away.

"Something the matter, little human?" Klaus wondered from across, having been watching her the moment she'd stepped out of Davina's room.

"Again with the name," Maleny sighed.

"I was just curious of what was bothering you, seems like pain," Klaus observed the closer he got to her, "Something in your mind, perhaps?" he reached to touch her.

"No!" Maleny swatted his hand away and stepped back, "I'm fine, thank you."

"What's got you so troubled?"

"Mm, apart from the fact that I learned you murdered practically a _child_ , my new friend vomited dirt and caused an _earthquake_ ," Maleny reminded, "Yes, perhaps it's the change of climate that's got me troubled."

"I could make you forget," Klaus reminded as if it were a threat for her.

"Like you did with Cami," Maleny crossed her arms, "Don't you even dare to do that with me, got it?" she warned, pointed at him, "I've got a lot of things I need to remember."

'Like what?" he took her finger and used it to take her.

Maleny let out a small gasp as she saw something more, but this time it wasn't just her that saw it...

* * *

 _"Ouch, it really hurts," Maleny, as blonde, limped as she walked through the forest._

 _Klaus was beside her with an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders as he helped her walk through, "You ought to be less of a klutz you know."_

 _"Oh, that's polite," Maleny hit him on the chest, "Have you no manners?"_

 _"No, I think Elijah took all that."_

 _"Doesn't work that way, I'm afraid," Maleny sighed, "My father is going to be so upset when he sees me. He'll yell at me and tell me it was all my fault, which it probably was."_

 _"It was not your fault, Maleny. He'll have to understand that," Klaus said, though neither he nor Maleny believed that one bit._

 _"Mine will when yours will," Maleny said instead._

 _"When my father sees you he'll surely blame me and then proceed to say how one of my other siblings should have accompanied you instead," Klaus rolled his eyes in a 'discreet' way, "Perhaps like Elijah."_

 _"This would have happened whether it was you, Elijah or even Finn for that matter. You're right," Maleny chuckled, "I'm a terrible klutz who can't walk two inches without tripping."_

 _"Be sure to say that when you explain that to the others, yeah?"_

 _Maleny glanced at him with a soft smile, "Don't let go until we get home?" she countered, consciously knowing he'd been holding her a bit closer._

 _"I think that sounds fair," he pretended to think about it, making her chuckle._

* * *

Klaus let go of Maleny's hand and stepped back, both horrified and confused of what he'd just seen, "How did you...how did you see that?" he demanded.

For the first time, Maleny felt frightened of the man that stood before her, "I...I don't know," she turned and tried hurrying off.

"Oh no you don't, love, you're staying here," Klaus yanked her back by the arm, "It seems we have a lot to talk about."

"I don't know what's going, I promise," Maleny insisted, shaking her hands.

"Those were _my_ memories and there is no way a simple human could see that unless I _granted_ them permission," he sneered, "And I most certainly did _not_ give you permission."

"Klaus, I don't know what's going on..." Maleny looked down, her tears streaming down her face, "...this is what I needed help on."

"How do you know her?" he demanded, though his voice had lowered down to that of a mere whisper. It appeared no matter how long it had been he was still not quite over her disappearance.

"I'm really sorry," Maleny yanked herself out of his grasp and rushed away, deciding it was best to leave the compound for the moment.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Rebekah came out of Davina's room, only half-hearing the conversation that had occurred.

"We need to talk," Klaus declared with a grim face. He could later, and would, find Maleny and discuss the matters they'd seen together.

~ 0 ~

The Mikaelson siblings were gathered in the living room, a very displeased and secretly frightened Klaus pacing back and forth, describing what exactly had happened with Maleny earlier.

"And you saw my old best friend suddenly?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow, leaning back on her spot on the couch. She wasn't taking his brother's words seriously, to be honest.

"Yes!" Klaus nearly shouted.

Rebekah and Elijah glanced at each other, not sure on how to act upon the situation.

"You saw Maleny Rowan?" Elijah questioned for confirmation, "As in the village girl our family was so fond of back in our days before we were vampires?"

"The very same one," Klaus sighed with frustration at the lack of attention his siblings seemed to pay, "It was _my_ memory."

"And what? Maleny _stole_ it?" Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Look, so you meet a girl with the same name and you start thinking about your lost love, big deal. I hardly see the concern here," she stood up and sighed, "If you ask me it's more of your guilt finally catching up to you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

Rebekah looked back at Elijah but the man simply raised his hands and let her remind their brother of the story, "Fine," Rebekah muttered and stared directly at Klaus, "We all know that Maleny Rowan disappeared a while after we became vampires. The funny thing was that there was never any body found," she stepped closer to Klaus with narrowed eyes, "Nothing was recovered, there were no animals nearby, certainly no wolves, nothing that could show it had been some animal attack."

"And what are you trying to say, hm?" Klaus took a step forwards, both siblings confronting each other with dark glares.

"Maleny Rowan was like a sister to me, the woman you once loved as a human and vampire. Don't act like you had nothing to do with that."

"I didn't!"

"Just admit it," Rebekah scoffed, "Anything that loves you ends up hurt and/or dead. That's exactly what happened to Maleny Rowan, wasn't it? It's the story that repeats itself with any other woman."

"No, I don't know what happened to her," Klaus snapped, "She just disappeared and it had nothing to do with me."

"Mhm, right," Rebekah looked him over with disbelief, "Well you know what, that's always been a mystery to me and everyone else, so I'm gonna go ahead and discover what happened to her. And when I confirm that you killed her...well, it'll be a fairly interesting battle between us, you'll see," Rebekah turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

"That went exceptionally well," Elijah sighed.

"Oh go ahead and blame me for the girl's death as well," Klaus threw his hands in the air and headed for the small bar counter across.

"I do not blame you, brother. I can tell your honesty just by remembering the grief you wore on the day Maleny disappeared," Elijah stood up, "It's the same face you're wearing right now. It can't be faked."

Klaus had grabbed a glass and started pouring himself a drink, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"There is no shame in mourning a lost loved one," Elijah joined him at the counter, "Maleny was a very sweet girl, she truthfully had the hearts of everyone in our family, including father's and we all know how difficult it was to please him."

"Maleny had the quality we all seemed to lack," Klaus said before drinking down his entire glass.

Elijah smiled, letting a small laugh escape from him, "I always wondered what it was, did you ever figure it out?"

"No, I didn't want to. But, if you don't mind, I'd like to know why a human has knowledge of my memories," Klaus set his glass down with a thud, "And I think I shall go do that right now."

"Brother wait," Elijah said before Klaus even stood, "I know your tendencies are...well, for lack of a better word, _rude, so_ perhaps you should try a new approach?"

Klaus remembered Maleny's words from last night, recalling her plead of help, and nodded, "I think you may be right," he smirked, heading for the doors.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Elijah called.

"Be the good person and say, 'of course I'll help'," Klaus mocked a sweet person's tone, "What I always do. In the meantime, go talk to a witch about Davina, no? Get some errands done."

Elijah nodded, and motioned for him to go on. Klaus gave a small salute and headed out to find the human with his memories.

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked down the streets with Kieran beside her, the man adamant that she take her belongings and leave the city, and if possible with Cami as well. He had taken Cami's words from last night and listened, both of them were in danger if they stuck around. He'd already lost one nephew, he would not lose Cami and Maleny, a girl who was almost like a niece as well.

"I'm not going anywhere and that's that," Maleny muttered, her arms crossed.

"But why not? Weren't you looking into universities back in England?" Kieran reminded, "What are you going to do if you stay here?"

"I can try to enroll here where Cami goes."

"Maleny, please listen to me," Kieran stopped walking and turned to her, "Please, go away."

"I can't, I really can't," Maleny shook her head, swallowing hard, "There are things that I need to fix and I can't leave without doing so."

"What things? Tell me and I can fix them for you!"

"Doesn't work like that," Maleny continued walking, "I'm staying and that is final."

"Smart choice, love," Klaus came from around the corner, bumping into the woman, "because we need to talk."

Maleny's breath hitched as she stepped away. She knew what occurred back at the compound wasn't over but she didn't expect Klaus to appear so early, "What do you want?"

"Question is what do _you_ want?" he countered.

"You're...you're helping me, now?"

"Show me your proof, proof of whatever is going wrong and perhaps I'll help."

"Maleny," Kieran moved over to them again, "I'd rather you stay away from this-"

"Not happening," Maleny cut him off, her eyes locked on Klaus, "If you're going to help me then fine, I'll be around later and give you everything I have," she looked at Kieran with a nod, "I'll be at Cami's if you need me."

"Actually," Kieran began but the woman had already started walking away, "I'd rather you start packing!"

"Oh give it a rest," Klaus shook her head, "She's not going anywhere."

"She is going to get herself killed like Cami!" Kieran argued.

"Who exactly is 'Maleny' to you and Cami?"

"Maleny was adopted by my sister and her husband in England."

"Adopted niece, got it," Klaus nodded, motioning with a hand for Kieran to continue. He needed to know all he could find out about Maleny, no matter how small.

Kieran sighed, "Maleny was about six when she met Cami and Sean, all three became like best friends. So you will understand that I will defend Maleny like Cami, blood or not, she is family to me."

"You'll be relieved to know I have no intention of harming the woman," Klaus waved him off, truthfully meaning that for the moment, "Now on to other business, we need to talk about some...chaos," he couldn't find another word to describe the oncoming dilemmas the city would be enduring.

"How do you mean?"

"Davina's basically on a self-destruct sequence. The Harvest, being incomplete, has finally taken a toll on the girl."

"What?" Kieran frowned.

"I got the phone call," Klaus mimicked a phone with his hand, "It was Elijah who spoke to Sophie. Davina can't last with all that power she took from the other Harvest Girls and so she's starting a very deadly cycle here. According to Sophie, as Davina self-destructs, she'll cycle through four stages that represent the four elements that bound together the Harvest."

"The earthquake?" Kieran blinked as he just now realized.

"Yes. Earth stage comes first. Then comes wind, and since each stage is more intense than the last, let's just say you'll blow the roof off this place. Then after the wind is water. Rain, flood..."

"How bad?"

"Quite bad, actually, but that's not the worst of it. The last stage is fire, and since it's the last it will be by far the worst. But, I didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground."

"You can stop this, right?"

"Yes, but you're not gonna like how."

Kieran closed his eyes, knowing exactly what needed to be done, "They need to complete the Harvest, don't they?"

"Exactly," Klaus nodded, not too happy himself about it. Finishing the Harvest meant the witches received more power.

~ 0 ~

Maleny was running about in her room of Cami's house when there came a knock. She knew it couldn't be Cami as she was out of the city for the day. She ran out of the room and opened the door to find Rebekah on the other side, "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, probably not the person you expected, am I right?" Rebekah stuffed her hands inside her coat's pockets, acting so casually despite all the chaos that was happening outside.

"I don't...I don't understand," Maleny leaned out to check for anyone else, "Is Klaus sending you to make sure I don't run or something?"

Rebekah scoffed, "I'm no babysitter. I came to talk. Can I come in?"

"As the rules go I don't own the house, Cami does and she's not home," Maleny crossed her arms, her eyes suspiciously narrowing down, "What do you want to talk about with me?"

"Quite a lot, beginning with that vision you had about my brother and an old friend of mine. Ring a bell?" Rebekah noticed how Maleny seemed to tense at the mention, "I take that as a 'yes'."

"Look, your brother finally agreed to take a look into my issue. And when he and I have spoken, I'll be more than glad to explain it to you."

"You seem very nice," Rebekah began, "And let me tell you that 'nice' is going to get you killed in this city. But that's apart from everything else. Right now, my brother sees you as something interesting, something of an asset, do you understand?"

Maleny crossed her arms, "Like a toy, yes, I get it."

"So the moment my brother sees you as a useless asset he _will_ kill you."

"He won't," Maleny said, surprising Rebekah with the assurance the brunette woman had in her tone.

"You don't realize it, but if he agrees to help you it'll be because he's interested in what you can offer to his 'kingdom' and power," Rebekah insisted.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Maleny asked, it was really no surprise Klaus would see her like that. She did manage to recall some of his behavior with power and it was never good.

"Because, if you are going to sell yourself as an asset then you might as well join the right team," Rebekah smirked.

Maleny raised an eyebrow, "I'm not selling myself as an asset," she frowned, "…what kind of team?"

Rebekah smiled, "The one that takes the entire city of New Orleans."

"I don't want the city," Maleny declared whilst making a face, "That is probably the last thing on my mind, believe me. And, anyways, why would I join this team? I'm trying to get on your brother's _good_ side and I'm pretty sure the moment he finds out that I joined his sister's little conspiracy team I will be dead."

"I thought you said he wouldn't kill you," Rebekah tilted her head with a cheeky smile.

"If there is one thing your brother despises is treachery," Maleny remained firm, "and I will not make that mistake."

"How would you know that, though?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow, now even more intrigued, "You just met him."

"I know a lot more than you think," Maleny informed seriously.

"Then for that same reason you should consider my offer," Rebekah shrugged, "I'll help you in what ever you need or want, and in return I ask for your help to take what's rightfully mine. This city was not constructed just by Klaus, nor him and Elijah. _I_ helped too and I deserve to get a share, most importantly I deserve to be happy."

"And you think by taking the city you'll be happy?" Maleny crossed her arms, "I can tell you I accept your offer and we can take the city, but I can tell you right now that even if you did that…you still wouldn't be happy. Ever heard of 'money and power isn't everything?'"

"I'm leaving you to think about this," Rebekah warned, careful not to let teary eyes slip up her authoritative appearance, "And I implore you to consider my offer. Unlike Klaus _I_ will not double-cross you and I would never harm you."

Maleny sighed, "Was this all?"

"No. I also came on behalf of Davina."

"H-how is she?"

"She's...sedated," Rebekah finished slowly, Maleny's eyes widening with horror, "She's basically dying and if we don't do something then she'll take the whole city, if not the world."

"Why are you telling me this? What can I do?"

"She was asking for you," Rebekah shrugged, "Figured it'd do her good to see you there when she woke up... _when_ she wakes up," she winced, "I sort of sedated her a bit too much."

"Look, I will be there as soon as I get some things I need," Maleny promised, "Tell her I promise I'll come quick."

Rebekah nodded, "Alright, do be careful though. There's a flood to come."

"I will."

"And think about my offer, please."

Maleny gave a slight nod and closed the door on the Original. She turned and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath. Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control, and her only hope of true help was currently dying.

~ 0 ~

After discovering that Davina had been stolen by Marcel, Rebekah and Klaus had set out to find her in the meantime Elijah looked over the consecration of the witch Celeste to begin the Harvest. Unfortunately, things were not going as well as Sophie had figured out that Celeste's bones had no magic in them.

They would need another powerful witch.

And what other powerful witch than Esther Mikaelson?

And that was how Esther was consecrated into New Orleans land, thus concluding the preparation for the Harvest and allowing Sophie to conduct it herself. In the meantime, Rebekah had managed to find Davina and Marcel somewhere near the docks. It had taken a lot to get them both into the city, though Marcel agreed when Davina agreed and Davina agreed only when Rebekah agreed to a certain desire.

"Why am I here?" Maleny hissed at Rebekah as the two walked underneath an umbrella in the cemetery. It was pouring rain and she was shivering under her thin coat.

Maleny had been surprised to find Rebekah once more at the doorstep of Cami's house and was even more shocked to find that she was needed at the cemetery on a request of Davina. Rebekah had withheld the information on the reason why Davina was at the cemetery until it was absolutely necessary. The two, along with Klaus, Elijah and Hayley, walked down the cemetery, trying their best to ignore the foul climate.

"Because Davina wanted you here," Rebekah hissed right back, "Now shush."

"Don't you shush me," Maleny snapped, although all conversation was lost when she saw three girls, that were quite _dead_ , laid down in a row on the ground.

Sophie Deveraux stood beside them with the ceremonial athame over the flames, awaiting the needed girl. Maleny looked in horror, not sure of whether to run or help the girls...well, they were dead how could she help them?

"What is going on here?" Maleny whispered, glancing at the others for help.

Rebekah sighed and whispered into Maleny's ear what exactly was about to happen. Upon hearing the explanation, Maleny's eyes widened in terror. She didn't have the chance to say anything on it when a fire sprouted near the entrance, startling the whole group.

"Fire," Sophia breathed.

A couple seconds later, Marcel arrived at the site holding Davina, more fire following him with each step he took. Once at the altar, Marcel set Davina down. She looked past Sophie to see Maleny standing with teary eyes, "I'm going to help you when this is over," she promised.

Sophia took the athame and moved to stand in front of Davina, "Do you believe in the harvest?"

Davina took a breath and nodded nervously, "I believe."

Sophia raised the blade up and slit Davina's throat, the girl falling back with a stumble as the blood oozed down her neck. Marcel caught her before she fell and laid her on the ground along with the rest of the girls, everyone noticing how her skin glowed gold as the magic left her body and flowed back into the earth was was planned. The pouring rain had come to a stop and the sky was cleared once more.

"After the Harvest comes the Reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones," Sophia said and awaited for the resurrection to begin. When nothing happens, everyone looked at each other with growing nervousness, "We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones..." Sophie tried again but nothing happened, making her come closer to tears, "Resurrect your chosen ones..."

Nothing.

"Please?" Sophie choked out, "I beg..." but nothing happened.

Something had gone wrong.

Sophie dropped to her knees and started crying, knowing she had failed her sister and niece. Maleny blinked with tears in her eyes, looking at Rebekah, "You went with this plan?" she whisper-shouted, "This is...awful."

Marcel looked at everyone with a glare, but none harder than Klaus, before he sped off. Not a few seconds later did Klaus speed away to follow. Maleny shook her head and moved closer to the girls, her tears streaming down her face, "Oh Davina..."

It didn't even matter that her hope for a witch's help had disappeared. Her friend had just died. A sweet, innocent girl had died on account of a crazy witch myth or whatever it was. She actually had to stop and wonder if she truly wanted to find out what was going on with her life, why she kept having those visions and why she wasn't in her own body.. Would it mean she'd enter this kind of world of utter chaos where the innocent died? Was it worth it?

~ 0 ~

Klaus and Rebekah sat back in the study of the compound, having a drink after everything that happened...it was necessary.

"This whole thing was doomed from the start, you know?" Klaus leaned back on his spot, "Yes, we saved the city, and I'm not complaining about the witches losing their power, but this did not go down the way I thought it would. You surprised me, though. You were quite resourceful today. How did you find them down at the docks?"

Rebekah flashed a smirk, "You're not the only one with clever little spies in the quarter, Nik."

"Sometimes I think I don't give you your due, little sister."

"I knew Elijah's plan was mad, but I really thought it would work," Rebekah sighed.

"So did I. I was sure Davina would survive. There was so much life in her."

"What about the power?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "Four were supposed to rise, and none did. Where did all that power go?"

Klaus considered her words with actual thought, a bit surprised he hadn't thought of that sooner. Rebekah was right, the Harvest had worked with the power. It flowed back into the earth and then...it had just vanished? Power like that couldn't just disappear.

His thoughts were cut short when a familiar scent filled the room, "Well I have to admit you coming back is an actual surprise," he glanced over to Maleny.

The woman had changed into pure black clothes, her hair tied into a low-ponytail. She stood at the doorway with a shoulder bag, "I brought proof," she announced in a low-volume voice.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "Proof? Of what?"

Klaus ignored her as he stood up, setting his drink on the table and walking up to Maleny, "Well, let's talk shall we?" he gestured for her to walk out first.

Without a word, Maleny turned and walked. Rebekah stared after them with growing curiosity but decided to stay back for once. Too much had already happened today, she needed a simple break.

~ 0 ~

Maleny looked around at all the paintings that surrounded the new room she found herself in, Klaus's room. She took several steps around as she took some in, "You did these?"

"Don't believe it?" Klaus put his hands behind his back, standing beside a table where he expected to see such evidence Maleny said she'd brought.

"They're so... _grim_ ," Maleny made a face as she turned to face him, "Why?"

"Art critique?"

"Simple curiosity," Maleny corrected before sighing, "I'm into art as well but...I like the lively ones, not the ones that make me think of death," she moved over to the table and set her bag on it, "But I'm not here to talk about art, I'm here because I need help."

"And what exactly do you need help with?" he raised an eyebrow.

Maleny took a small breath as she spread out several yellow folders in a row on the table, one paper faced down at the end, "I don't know whats going on nor why it's going on," she began, "But I believe that I am having dreams of women that are dead, simple women with no special pattern...except..." her eyes looked up at Klaus, "...except they all knew one person."

Klaus gave her an odd look before going ahead and opening up the folders, leaving the paper faced down. He blinked incredulously at the pictures and descriptions he read from each file, "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"I have no idea," Maleny sighed, "But I keep dreaming, or having visions, whatever you want to call it, about these women. This is a recent," she pointed to the folder nearest to them, "Maya Sterling," she tapped the picture of the woman, "From what I saw she was American, lived in the 20th century of New Orleans...then died in a fire, apparently. There's one not too far apart after her, but I haven't gotten all the details. Her name was Khalinda Ayama and she lived in New York, late 20's."

As Klaus took a look at Maya's file, Maleny moved around him to the other end of the table where she'd placed the paper faced down. She picked it up and held it to her chest, recalling her last vision she had only about an hour ago, the one that made her decide to come and ask for Klaus's help. She needed to do this, she needed to.

"And then I had visions about her," she turned to Klaus with the paper now facing him, bearing the picture, or a small painted description, of a blonde woman with blue eyes.

"Maleny..." Klaus whispered and took the paper from her, "...not you," he clarified a minute later, "This was...how did you even get these?"

Maleny swallowed, "I keep seeing them, Klaus, all of them. And there is nothing special about them, only _one_ thing in common...and we both know what that is."

"It's all the women I've ever had affection for," he nodded and set the paper down.

"No, it's the women you grew to _love_ ," Maleny snapped, "Don't degrade them in front of me. Please..." she shook her head, sighing deeply, "...there's something you need to know, apart from all this," she swallowed and took a small pause, "...Klaus, that picture you were holding, of the 'other Maleny', um...I sort of _am_ that Maleny," and she tried really hard not to shake under Klaus's glare, "You have to believe me, alright? This body you see is not mine. That one's mine," she pointed at the picture, "I am Maleny, but this is not my body."

"Impossible," Klaus declared without a second thought. The woman had to be lying. There was no way his Maleny could ever stand in today's world, _alive_.

"You think I'm lying, of course," Maleny sighed, "Why wouldn't you? I should be dead, right? But I'm really not. I'm here," she gestured to herself, "Someone put me in this body."

"You are not Maleny," Klaus declared, nearly warning her to say otherwise.

"I am, even if I can't remember most of that life," Maleny stepped closer to him, "and I'll prove it," she took his hands and placed them on her temples, forcing him to look into her mind, "Look," she closed her eyes and took a breath, showing him her vision, the reason why she stood there at the moment.

* * *

 _"Come back wretched girl!" a middle-aged man yelled as he ran with all his speed, through the forest._

 _A young blonde woman was running ahead of him, away from him. She grabbed the sides of her dress in an effort to increase her speed. Her long, blonde hair bounced wildly as she made several turns here and there, anything to escape the booming roars of the man._

 _"I will teach you to respect your father!"_

 _"No!" she cried, tripping on a branch and landing on her knees on the ground. She heard the distance sounds of mens' voices and glanced to the side, seeing two very familiar figures not that far from her. She sighed, even though she was in great possible danger, she felt her heart warm at the sight of one of them, "Klaus..." she whispered with a smile._

 _"Maleny!" her father neared, making her snap out of her short trance._

 _She yelped, reality snapping back, and she quickly scrambled to get up, "No!"_

 _And she continued on her way, not noticing the two Mikaelson brothers looking in the direction she was in, barely catching her figure run off...followed by the furious father._

 _"Maleny!" he screamed._

* * *

When Maleny opened her eyes tears strolled down her face, "I was confused whether or not to come here and ask for your help. But do you see it? For some time I wasn't sure how I was feeling. I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. And then I saw this vision. I remembered. This is not my body. I am that girl in the forest but I don't know how I got here. There is an entire life-story in my head that belongs to this body, and it's not mine. You have to help me. In the name of what you once felt for the girl in the forest, help me."

Klaus simply stared at her with a blank expression, there were no words to describe how he felt after seeing what he'd seen. He remembered those days before he'd actually met _Maleny Rowan_. Her father had been just as terrible and cruel as his own was, the only difference being that Maleny Rowan was truly alone. She had no one but her father. He remembered the stories she'd told him after they'd met and...'courted', or what ever it'd be called in those times. He truly did come to love her, as a human and vampire, he could not ignore that as much as he tried. If there was even a chance to save the true Maleny, he would do it.

For Maleny Rowan, he'd do it.

"You've piqued my interest," he declared, trying to act as unattached to the case as possible, "We have a lot of work to do, Maleny _Woods_."

Maleny nodded, looking down as she took a breath, "Thank you," she whispered with so much relief.

Perhaps...this was the beginning of _her_ peace as well.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

I'm glad to have received a positive feedback on the last chapter and the entire story in general. Like I said the last time, this is my first TOriginals story with an OC & since I have another one planned (with Elijah) it's motivating me to continue on. Hopefully this chapter was to everyone's liking! :)

And just on a side note: Hooray! The second half of 3rd season premiers tonight! Don't miss it guys, remember viewers are crucial for season renewals. Plus, who doesn't want to see what happens with the Strix? ;)

 ** _For Reviews:_**

Yes, you probably already know now from reading above but just to clarify: yes, Maleny is in some type of spell like Celeste's. She jumped bodies. Mm, I don't think Klaus would've helped her if she hadn't told him who she really was so ;). Ah yes, Maleny is quite the sassy one but you try having a relationship with Klaus for centuries and not end up learning a thing or two about sassiness? xD. Sure! In this particular body she's in now, I picture to her to be around Klaus's height; basically face to face! Hope that helps you!

Thank you! I've updated and hopefully you like it! :)

What she means by 'her body' is like the Celeste spell, you know? Celeste has been jumping bodies for centuries? That's what Maleny did basically only Maleny doesn't know who did it to her nor why :) She met the Mikaelsons' back in their human days as hinted in the chapter above and the last! Hopefully they will be answered and if not feel free to ask me! Thank you!

Thank you to everyone who has read this story and liked it. I really hope to keep captivating your attentions with each new chapter. Until next time! ;)


	3. The Undead

"What do you mean she's gone?" Cami could not believe what she had just listened to.

Maleny, who sat on her bed once more, with teary eyes, had finished telling Cami of the events that took place last night at the cemetery. Cami could not believe that Davina was...dead. It had to be some sort of mistake, or some cruel joke Klaus was playing on them. Such an innocent girl could not end up like that. But as Cami looked at Maleny for some sort of retraction of her statements...she saw nothing but sadness. It was true.

Davina was gone.

"I saw it happen," Maleny repeated, doing her best not to sniffle, "That woman, Sophie, she slit Davina's throat...and she died."

"But they can't be gone," Cami let herself fall on a chair behind her, "They're supposed to return, aren't they? That was their promise to the girls..."

"And yet they are all gone," Maleny fell back on her bed, her arms spread out on either side of her. As the hours passed by since Davina's death Maleny felt more and more guilty that she had let such a thing happen.

"But they were innocent girls!"

"I know, but...what else is there to do?"

Cami thought for a moment until something popped into her head, "Wait...okay hold on," she thought for another minute, "Okay, so the whole point of the harvest thing is to get power and bring back the sacrificed. Well, you said you saw the power flow back into the Earth."

"Yes," Maleny closed her eyes and put a hand on her head. She would prefer not to relive the moments of last night, "But the girls didn't come back. We know this part, Cami."

"But that's just it, all that power can't... _disappear,_ " Cami crossed her arms, "No, it had to have gone somewhere else."

Maleny's eyes snapped open and she sat up, "What did you just say?"

"Mal, think about it, alright? The Harvest _did_ work in a way, who's to say it didn't work _all_ the way?"

"But it's like you said," Maleny stood up, "If the power did flow back...where'd it get to?"

"We need to figure that out," Cami stood up with a smirk, "because if we can figure that out then maybe there's still a way to get Davina back."

Maleny nodded, "And I think I've got just the person that can help. Here's the plan," she stepped closer to Cami.

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked through the streets of the Quarter, her head turning here and there for a certain Original blonde, having gotten pointers from several of the locals describing the same blonde with a man in a suit. Maleny had to be quick before she lost the track and consequently ruin the plan between her and Cami. Cami, at the moment, was heading over to her job at Rousseau's, potentially waiting for the one drinker that was sure to come after last night's events where he'd lost a very close friend. The only thing Maleny hoped for was that she didn't bump into Klaus for the moment. She knew, whether Klaus wanted to admit or not - probably not - that he was more than shaken up to know that she could be the potential Maleny Rowan, the first woman he'd loved - and she was. She knew that blonde was her body, meaning she was Maleny Rowan, the girl in the forest. She did understand on some level, if it was the other way around she would be slightly afraid.

The past was meant to stay in the past, but she'd broken that rule.

Last night she'd left him all the files she had on the different women she saw in her dreams and visions, just so he could see for himself that they were all the women he'd ever "had affection for", apparently. Hopefully it would give him strength to face what they would have to deal with in order to solve the mystery.

On a turn, Maleny noticed a man with a French bureau hat walking on the opposite direction as her and happened to mention the name 'Rebekah', prompting Maleny to hurry towards the him.

"Yeah, near the docks," Thierry, one of Marcel's closest vampire friends, was saying when the woman snatched the phone from him, "Hey!"

"Rebekah Mikaelson?" Maleny raised an eyebrow and pointed at the phone.

"Who are you?"

"I swear to God if someone asks me that again," Maleny muttered before taking over the phone call, "Rebekah this is Maleny and before you say anything let me start: I'm in," Maleny took a breath, ignoring Thierry's confused face, "Whatever you're planning I'm in. You're right about Klaus, I've learned my lesson. I'm in."

"You've made the right decision," came Rebekah's proud voice from the other line.

" _But_ I want to be included in everything," Maleny warned, "So talk to me about this 'warehouse'."

"Oh n-n-n-no," Thierry wagged a finger and shook his head.

Maleny simply made a 'stop-talking' sign with her hand and turned to the side, "Warehouse, where is it? I'll be there in a snap."

"Go with our good friend Thierry," Rebekah said casually, "I'll meet you there soon."

"Good," Maleny ended the conversation and handed back the phone to Thierry, "Hi there, my name's Maleny Woods and I'm your newest partner."

"What's your game?" Thierry questioned.

"What's yours?"

Thierry opened his mouth but found a hand covering it, "Just take me to the stupid warehouse so I can talk to Rebekah, alright? I won't mention any of this to Klaus as long as we're nice to each other," Maleny flashed a cheeky smile, "Alright?"

Thierry lowered Maleny's hand and sighed, "Alright," for him the more in the anti-Klaus team the better.

~ 0 ~

Cami had come to a terrible shock as she entered Rousseau's and saw the place completely thrashed. She moved behind the bar and looked at the broken shards of glass, the floor covered in the drinks and glasses thrown about on the counter and tables. She took out her phone from her bag and dialed for Sophie.

However, she only came up with a voicemail, "Sophie, the restaurant is an epic disaster again. Do you think maybe you could come in today and..." but she was cut off by the automated voice and sighed in irritation, "Good-bye."

She heard the doors opening and 'gasped' in surprise as she Marcel coming in, "Looks like I should've been here last night," he looked around, unperturbed.

Cami tried hiding her smirk as best she could, but Maleny had been right. Out of everyone in the group of vampires it was Marcel that had taken Davina's death the worst. He was prone to run out of drinks and therefore head over to the restaurant.

"Before you try anything, I'm on vervain," Cami decided to warn. She would not be going through any of those episodes again.

Marcel took the news with a small shrug, "Yeah, Klaus mentioned you broke free of his compulsion. Good for you. Sophie around?"

"No, why?"

"Got a witch problem," he cut the explanation short, "Thought she might have answers," he moved over to one of the stools and sat down, "Mind if I wait?" he grabbed a bottle off the bar and poured himself a drink.

Cami smirked and moved closer, "It's a little early for day drinking. Let me guess, Klaus problems involving witches, yes?"

"Maybe."

"Look, I know about Davina," she took a seat beside him with an earnest expression, "I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah, me too," Marcel drank down the drink.

"But the thing is, my cousin Maleny and I think there's something else we can do."

"Your 'cousin'?" Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, adopted, but nonetheless cousin."

"You know, there's something about that woman that doesn't quite add up," Marcel reached for the bottle for another drink.

"Leave her out of this please," Cami sighed.

"No, I'm serious," Marcel nodded, "Because if she's your cousin then she'd have to had come to this city for years now, right?"

"She has," Cami corrected, "Plenty of times."

"But the thing is...I know _all_ the locals in this city, including your family. And because you're Kieran's blood I know your family a tad better. This 'Maleny Woods' has _never_ been to this city."

"Don't be stupid and don't think _I'm_ stupid," Cami shook her head and moved to stand when Marcel reached for her arm to stop her.

"I'm being serious, in all this time I've been in power...there has not been _one_ mention of that woman you call your cousin," he declared with so much assurance that for one split second Cami nearly believed him.

~ 0 ~

Maleny and Thierry walked into a warehouse filled with storage of several items, though it seemed pretty solitary to Maleny, "Why are we here?" she demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything," Thierry shrugged.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "Please, I'm on your team now, the best you can do is be honest. Why did you bring me here, why did you want to bring Rebekah in?"

Thierry sighed, "I used to run things down here for Marcel. I thought maybe Rebekah would like to see what I found before Klaus did."

"And what exactly would that be?"

Thierry stopped walking and gestured ahead of them. Maleny moved forwards and came to a halt at the sight of a salt circle on the ground with two very dead vampires in the center.

"But they're...they're desiccated," she murmured, "But this wasn't here always was it?"

'I don't know, I just got out of my prison today," Thierry responded bitterly.

"Prison?" Maleny glanced back.

"Klaus."

"Ah," Maleny now understood the hatred for the hybrid, "Well..." she studied the vampires, "...what's that symbol?" she pointed on the foreheads of the vampires on the ground.

"Don't know and frankly I'd rather not know at all," Thierry replied.

"I bet you would if it meant your salvation," Maleny rolled her eyes, "This is a witch's job, a very powerful man if I do recall from a vision."

"A what?"

"Never mind," Maleny waved him off, her head snapping up when she heard footsteps behind them, "Rebekah?" she turned to find a man dressed in a white suit, "I know you..." she pointed, "...I do, but..." she closed her eyes, "...what was your name?"

"To know me would be impossible, mademoiselle," Papa Tunde gave a small smile, "I am not from around here."

"Oh I know that much," Maleny assured, "You're from 1919..."

"Maleny..." Thierry backed away.

"Oh just run you coward," Maleny rolled her eyes, not even offended when the man did just that as soon as she spoke her words, "Rebekah's going to need another teammate."

"I was in need of an Original but I suppose for the moment I can do with you," Papa Tunde's smile widened, "You can serve as fine bait for one."

"I am no one's bait, buddy," Maleny backed away, looking for a way out that wouldn't spell her death, "But I know you, I know I do."

"Impossible," Papa Tunde seemed to be amused in the chase that loomed.

"No, I do, I just..."

Papa Tunde reached for the woman's arm and brought her closer, taking a minute to look her deep in the eyes. The moment he touched her arm he felt a spark; he knew a sacrifice where there was one.

"Maya," Maleny swallowed hard, "You know Maya, don't you? Or did. Maya Sterling, you knew her! I know you had to even if I can't remember it all."

"Of course," Papa Tunde raised his eyebrows, beginning to understand, "You're the little redhead Klaus Mikaelson had around him. You live, interesting," Maleny felt a shiver to feel his fingers tracing her arms, "Perhaps I can use you for a sacrifice as well."

Maleny's eyes widened, "What!? No!" she tried getting free but the man grasped her neck to begin the ritual.

" _Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi._ "

Maleny's face changed into a grayish shade with the same colored gray popping in the form of veins on her face and neck. She gave one last gasp before everything went dark.

~ 0 ~

"You are saying more stupid shit than you have ever said to me in five minutes," Cami shook her head at Marcel, "You expect me to believe that Maleny is lying to me? To my entire family?"

"I'm not saying she's lying," Marcel reminded, "I'm simply telling you the truth from my point of view."

"What you are saying is false, an utter lie. I have clear memories of Maleny and my brother. We used to go to the park and go on the swings. Maleny and I used to have tea parties and then she'd start messing with Sean."

"Cami, I've got no reason to lie to you. In this city there has never been a Maleny Woods," Marcel shrugged, "Those memories you have, could very well have been implanted in your head - you're entire family's for that matter."

"And what exactly would Maleny gain from this?" Cami crossed her arms, "We're not rich," she counted on her fingers the reasons, "We're not royalty, we're not the picture-perfect family. Marcel, she was a _kid_ when we first met."

"And when you were a kid I was more than a hundred years old. I keep good reigns on this cit - _kept_ ," he corrected himself, "I've seen _you_ and your brother as kids, but I've never seen this Maleny woman as a kid. From my information, your aunt and uncle never adopted a child. There was never a child with them."

"You're lying," Cami insisted, "Maleny is my cousin and you have nothing better to do than mess with my head again."

"I'm really not," Marcel shrugged, "But you know what? She does remind me of someone Klaus used to know back in 1919, a woman. They have the same attitude, same behavior. And her name was..."

* * *

 _Marcel had just returned from a very bloodshed war to find an ongoing party in the compound. Despite the rather rude greeting he received from Rebekah, (not that he could really judge her), he was content to be back home. He had taken a drink with Klaus and Elijah and listened to the two brothers and their apparent problem with a certain new witch who wanted power in the city of New Orleans._

 _"His name is Papa Tunde. I think he's a charlatan," Klaus rolled his eyes._

 _"And yet you decided to invite him," a woman's voice neared, "Who is the charlatan here?"_

 _Marcel glanced to the side and saw a woman with short, red hair and brown eyes, in a green flapper-dress, approach them. With an impish smile she took Klaus's glass and drank it all down._

 _"Careful there Maya, appearances do count around here," Elijah warned as the woman set back the glass on the counter. He didn't seem to surprised of her actions._

 _"You'll have to excuse me but only with a drink I can tolerate your brother's attitude," she flashed a smirk._

 _"Now who's the fraud here?" Klaus raised an eyebrow._

 _"I did learn from the best, my dear," she looked at Marcel, "You must be Marcel, nice to finally meet you."_

 _"And you would be...?" Marcel looked at the two brothers behind the woman with a curious face._

 _"This is Maya Sterling, a good friend of mine," Klaus introduced, his arm sliding around the woman's waist._

 _"Friend?" Marcel could almost scoff._

 _" **Very** good friend," Maya added as she reached for Klaus's glass that had been refilled for him. _

* * *

"So?" Cami raised an eyebrow, finding the entire story to be irrelevant, "What does this have to do with Maleny now?"

"The attitude," Marcel began, "The way that woman walked around the place is the same way Maleny does now."

"So what do you expect me to believe exactly?"

Marcel had shared with Cami the night Klaus and his siblings ran out of New Orleans (but never revealing who was at fault) due to their father hunting them down. Maya Sterling, who had been left behind because she was 'dead', had surprised Marcel that night - as the two had been hung like props on a play stage by Mikael.

"The woman, Maya, she was no ordinary human…Klaus thought her to be dead," Marcel sighed, "I regained consciousness and just as I was about to leave…she gasped awake."

"She survived being hung like a prop?" Cami blinked with wide eyes, "But…but how…?"

"I have no bloody idea," Marcel honestly said, "But we got out and the more I pestered her on how she survived, the more she avoided me. I kept a close eye on her for the next couple days...but then she disappeared."

"Just like that?" Cami was now intrigued but even that wouldn't make her disbelieve in her cousin.

"I don't know…" Marcel replied in a way that let Cami know even _he_ wasn't fully over the mystery.

Cami took a pause to think of what she just heard, "Okay, so maybe that Maya was some immortal creature but what does this have to do with my cousin?"

"I'd tell you if I knew what was going on, but I don't. I only know that Maleny Woods does not exist in this city and perhaps has never even existed. I've seen many of the women Klaus has taken and somehow I can see a connection with this one right now."

"'This one right now' isn't going to be anything of Klaus's," Cami snapped, "That is going to be over my dead body."

"Mm, I wouldn't make that promise if I were you. Someone tried doing that in 1919 and Klaus was more than displeased. And we all know what happens to people who piss off Klaus Mikaelson."

Cami knew the answer very well but nonetheless remained firm on her opinion of 'Maleny and Klaus'. It wasn't going to happen, "Who was it?" she curiously asked.

Marcel gave a small smirk as he continued his little story...

* * *

 _"Hi there," Maya gave a courteous bow to Papa Tunde, the man having entered the compound with his twin sons behind in a rather fashionable way. She was one to be polite._

 _"I was not expecting such a pretty woman to welcome us," Papa Tunde took Maya's hand and gave a kiss to its back. Maya smiled back but not in the way the man would've wished._

 _"That's because it wasn't planned," Klaus had joined the group, less than happy to see the little greeting._

 _"I was just trying to welcome the guests," Maya explained innocently, knowing it was bothering him. While it wasn't planned she did love to make him jealous, "That's not okay?" she looked up at him._

 _"Why don't you let me take care of this, love?" Klaus asked her in a very different, softer tone than the one he used for nearly everyone else._

 _Maya lightly sighed, "Okay, but I expect to see you later," she winked and went on her way._

 _Klaus looked at Papa Tunde with a forced, polite smile, "Thank you for accepting our invitation, and welcome."_

 _"Pleasure before business, then," Papa Tunde chuckled._

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Might I say you have a lovely friend," Papa Tunde followed the direction in which Maya had gone off to._

 _Klaus noticed the drifting eyes and clenched his fists, practically swallowing down the urge to rip the man's head off at the moment. He had to be smart in this and he had to be precise. He would get him._

* * *

"Jealous? He killed the witch man or whatever out of _jealousy_?" Cami scoffed loudly, "Please, that would imply that Klaus Mikaelson has _feelings_."

Marcel had a small laugh, a first genuine one since yesterday, "I had my doubts too back then but after a couple days I knew they were real. Whoever that woman was, Maya, she had the most murderous, evil, conniving vampire wrapped around her little finger. Already your cousin, Maleny, has shown to pique the interest of him so early and I have no doubt it'll be another of those stories."

"Over my dead body," Cami gritted her teeth.

Marcel smirked at her attitude, "Don't forget I lived with them for years, I've seen the stories and they all go the same."

"Well not this one!" Cami slammed her hand down on the counter, "No!"

~ 0 ~

Rebekah strode across the warehouse as she searched for Thierry and Maleny, only to come to a halt as she saw a salt circle ahead and a woman laying in the center, "Maleny," she breathed and hurried towards the circle.

"I wouldn't," she heard a distinct voice behind.

Rebekah turned to find Papa Tunde behind her, "You..." she stumbled back, easily recognizing him.

"Your pretty friend has a lot more power than she shows," he informed casually, "Though nothing compares to an Original. Join her," he snatched her by the throat and pressed his hand on her forehead, beginning to chant the same words he had done with Maleny, " _Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi._ "

~ 0 ~

"I'm telling you Cami, there's nothing you can do about it," Marcel finished pouring himself a new drink.

"You expect me to sit down and watch my cousin, _my cousin_ ," she made sure to emphasize it because as far as she knew everything Marcel had said about Maleny was a complete lie, "end up in Klaus's wrath?" her face crinkled at her next thought, "Or worse...his bedroom," she shook her head, "No. Absolutely not. Over my dead body."

"You know you're human right?" Marcel felt the need to remind as she insisted on that line, "That's not such a difficult thing to arrange."

Cami rolled her eyes, "You amuse me."

"This is no joke, Cami," Marcel gave her a serious look, "Let me tell you how Papa Tunde ended up as an example. He said he wanted to empower the witches. Mostly, he wanted money and territory. Apart from that, Klaus learned of the little gifts he'd been slipping Maya-"

"And how do we know this woman wasn't doing her little something-something back to the man as well?" Cami interrupted, "Klaus has poor taste in women."

"Because just like Maya had Klaus wrapped around her finger, Klaus had _her_ wrapped around his finger. Whatever they had was real, at least in that time, and Klaus was having none of Papa Tunde's tricks nor gifts. After a lot of massacres from each faction in the city, Elijah offered a truce to Papa Tunde. He gave his word, in fact, but Klaus, being Klaus, and jealous, had another idea."

"What did he do?" Cami feared to ask.

"The twin sons were...beheaded, literally."

Cami gasped, her hand covering her mouth, "Oh my god."

"And then Klaus went straight for the kill," Marcel finished with a raise of his glass before drinking it all down.

"That's awful!"

"Oh, to Klaus, it's just business."

"And don't you think there's something fundamentally wrong with that? Don't you worry you'll end up one of his victims or, worse, just like him?"

"Poor Marcellus. You remain always in the shadow of your father," Papa Tunde's voice broke the conversation as he entered the bar, "Climb out from beneath it, will you, so you can die like a man?"

Marcel stood up and turned to face the man, "Cami, you need to run now. Don't look back. Just go."

" I think she should stay," Papa Tunde spared a glance to the blonde, "I prefer an audience, and I'm about to put on quite the show."

Cami did take a step back from the moment, "Marcel?"

"I said get out of here!"

But Cami couldn't find herself to leave. As much as this was a plan between her and Maleny, which had gone in a bit of a different direction, a plan was worth nothing if someone else died.

"You cannot defeat me. I channel the power of an Original vampire. Soon, I will have all three. But first, I will take you," Papa Tunde declared.

~ 0 ~

Elijah and Hayley entered the warehouse in which Papa Tunde had left his victims. Immediately they saw Rebekah and Maleny lying in the center of the salt circle and so ran towards them.

"Oh my god," Hayley breathed while Elijah ran towards the circle, "Isn't that the woman from last night?" she studied the brunette woman beside Rebekah.

"I don't understand how she's here," Elijah muttered, "But I can understand why Rebekah is," he knelt down beside his sister but found he couldn't cross the circle.

"What's happening?" Hayley moved closer.

"Some kind of boundary spell. Someone is channeling them. Typically, it's a lethal process, but because Rebekah's an Original, she can't die. Instead, she's an endless source of power."

"And the other...?" Hayley stared down at Maleny.

"Like I said, it's a lethal process," Elijah sighed. He would not like to be the one to tell Klaus about this.

"So what happens now, then?"

"We have to get Rebekah out of there," Elijah took out his phone and dialed for the one witch that could help.

~ 0 ~

Back at Rousseau's, Cami had found herself thrown across the bar into glass, falling unconscious and leaving Marcel on his own. Marcel quickly found himself near to death with Papa Tunde holding his bone blade to his forehead to begin carving his famous symbol.

"As I recall, you're one of the few people Niklaus Mikaelson ever gave a damn about," he smirked, "You know what he did to my family," he pressed the blade to his forehead, ignoring the scream Marcel gave, "The sins of the father are paid for by the son. I will take pleasure in telling Klaus how you died."

Suddenly, Klaus sped inside the place and threw Papa Tunde across the room, not too pleased with what he had found around, "I remember killing you. I rather relished it. What a joy it is to relive fond memories."

"Unfortunately, this time around, I got to Maya before you did," Papa Tunde taunted and immediately put Klaus on edge. He had to be talking about Maleny.

" _What_ did you do to her?" Klaus wasted no time in starting a fight.

~ 0 ~

"You're not listening," Elijah snapped over the phone while pacing back and forth, "We cannot enter the circle. There's some kind of confinement spell... If I can't remove her, we can't break the link."

" _It's a convoluted spell. It's like a witch's recipe. You can spoil the balance by adding a more potent ingredient,_ " Sophie explained from the other line, " _A mystical binding agent. I don't know, volcanic ash, rock salt... anything up to and including eye of newt_."

Elijah stopped his pacing to look back at Hayley, "What about the blood of a witch?"

 _"Do you have the blood of a witch?"_

"I need a favor," Elijah said to Hayley once he hung up on the call.

Hayley, already understanding, nodded, "The baby. She's a quarter witch."

With no hesitation, she held her wrist for Elijah to bite. Gently, he bit into her skin to where enough blood could be taken out for the circle. They moved closer to the circle and Hayley let the blood from her wrist fall to the floor. The boundary line fizzled as it deteriorated into nothing. Elijah quickly went into the circle and took Rebekah out, holding her in his arms. He was about to take her and Hayley away when he heard a distinct sound, apart from Hayley's and the baby's.

"What? What is it?" Hayley questioned, noticing the sudden halt he had taken.

"That's a heartbeat..."

"Yeah, and?"

"No, you don't understand," he turned to face her, "It's not yours nor the baby's."

Hayley blinked as the realization hit her, both she and Elijah turning back to the circle, "But you said it was a lethal..."

"It _is_ ," Elijah nodded, completely lost the more he thought about it. The heartbeat belonged to Maleny, and while weak, it was beating. No human could survive that. None.

"So then how did she survive?" Hayley stepped into the circle and pressed two fingers to Maleny's neck, sure enough feeling her pumping blood,

"I don't know..." Elijah could only stare at Maleny with intrigue and confusion. The woman was laying there still unconscious but slowly her skin was regaining its healthy color.

There was just no possibility. She couldn't be a plain human.

~ 0 ~

Right when Papa Tunde was about to finish his attack on Klaus, he felt his connection sever and so stumbled back as the weakness took him over. Klaus pushed the man back and rushed to Marcel, unaware the escape that had been made behind him.

"Uh, is he dead?" Cami, now awake, had rushed from around the bar counter.

"Get out of here," Klaus muttered.

She went to Marcel who was on the floor, hopefully unconscious, "Is Marcel dead? Did that guy kill him?"

"He didn't finish him off. Marcel needs blood to heal. Go. Find me someone off the street."

"I'll do it," Cami volunteered.

"I'd rather it be a stranger."

"I wasn't asking you," she snapped, "You don't control me anymore, remember?" she moved over to Marcel's side and pushed her hair to the other side of her neck.

At the sound of his phone ringing, Klaus took it out from his pocket and answered, "What is it now?" he sighed in irritation. At the explanation on the other line he glanced at Cami, the woman too distracted to notice him speed out of the room.

~ 0 ~

Maleny slowly blinked open her eyes to find herself in a new bed of a new room she had not yet seen. She looked to the side and saw a woman with brown hair and green eyes, recognizing her as one of the people who had been at the cemetery with Davina last night.

"Where am I?" Maleny asked, her voice scratchy. She felt incredibly weak but she needed to know where she was and how she'd gotten there.

"It's okay, you're okay now," Hayley assured, reaching for the glass of water on the night-stand beside the bed, "Here."

Maleny slowly pushed herself to sit up, leaning back on the bed's headboard, "Thanks," she took the glass and sipped the water, "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Hayley," the brunette introduced herself, "I know we haven't actually spoken."

"Sorry, in my mind I sort of branded you as the 'pregnant one'."

"Yeah, don't worry, it's sort of my little nickname," Hayley leaned back on the chair she sat on, "The knocked-up-pregnant-wolf."

"Yikes, hate to know what the father's nickname is," Maleny drank more from the water, her throat felt really dry.

"Oh, it's 'murderous-hybrid," Hayley informed casually. Maleny nearly choked on her glass, coughing violently as she handed the glass to Hayley, "Are you okay?" Hayley set the glass on the table and stood up.

"Y-yeah," Maleny slowly finished coughing and blinked with wide eyes, "Excuse my nosiness but isn't that sort of...impossible?"

"Not when he's not fully dead," Hayley mumbled as she sat back down.

"Well, miracle baby then," Maleny looked to the side, "So I suppose it's all a happy family around here? Sorry if my appearance has caused problems between you-'

"Oh please don't," Hayley shook her head rather fast, "Klaus and I are not... _never_...no."

Maleny let a small smile escape as she looked back to Hayley, "Really?" she blinked a moment after she realized how she sounded, as if... _relieved_.

That couldn't be right.

"No, never ever," Hayley assured.

"Oh..."

"Do you need anything?" Hayley asked, "Elijah said you were healing rather fast with his blood in your system now."

"Oh, right," Maleny could vaguely remember the feeding of blood she had to do after being rescued from the warehouse, "That's not an awkward way to officially meet," she muttered.

Hayley smiled in amusement, "It's alright, as long as you're okay. But we were a bit intrigued to find you at Thierry's warehouse," she noticed how Maleny tensed up.

"Wrong time and place," was Maleny's simple response.

"I know we don't know each other but you should know I'm no idiot," Hayley flashed a knowing smile, "What were you up to?"

Maleny sighed, "It was a stupid idea."

"Well, Rebekah was pretty pissed about it," Hayley informed, unaware of the second tense Maleny had just given.

Maleny knew she would have to explain her real intentions to Rebekah as soon as the blonde returned. That...wasn't going to be easy. She could only guess where Rebekah was at the moment and knew poor Thierry was done for. And thanks to that, Maleny knew that Rebekah would only grow more angry after knowing she'd been lied to by Maleny as well.

Klaus strolled inside the room with a mock-glare for Maleny, "Hayley you can go now. I need to have a chat with Miss Woods."

"Good luck," Hayley murmured to Maleny before standing and walking out of the room.

"Would you mind explaining what the hell you were doing in a warehouse that just so happened to belong to Thierry?" he moved right to the side of the bed.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Maleny mumbled as she sat up straight, "And I'm just going to start by saying I don't owe you any explanations."

"You do when you asked for help," Klaus snapped.

"It was nothing," Maleny looked to the side, "I was just looking for someone to talk to."

"And by that 'someone' it just so happened to be that deranged Papa Tunde? The very same man who trailed after you like some lovesick idiot?"

"I didn't know he'd be there," Maleny frowned, "You think I just planned on getting myself sacrificed or something? He surprised me, alright?"

"What the hell were you doing at that dock?" Klaus repeated his question, more menacing than the first.

Maleny looked down, knowing she had really screwed up with him. The only thing left was to tell the truth and hope it would simmer his anger, "It was a stupid idea, a plan, to discover what happened during that Harvest. Because I _know_ something happened during the thing, I know it."

Klaus let out an exasperated sigh, an actual irritation growing the more people spoke about that damn Harvest, "Yes, I have reason to believe something else happened as well."

"Well I wanted to find out myself," Maleny explained, deciding to leave Cami out of the explanation, "I'm no expert on witches but I know power like that can't just vanish. And with that man, that...the sacrificial witch, he's dead. I know he is. Or...he's supposed to be dead," she shook her head.

"How do you know that?" Klaus asked, now taking a seat as his interest had been called upon again.

"There was this woman there," she began slowly, trying to separate the other piles of dreams from the one she needed, "During that man's time, there was a woman I dreamed about. Um...Maya."

"Maya Sterling," Klaus decided to give the answer, growing serious.

"Maya Sterling," Maleny remembered instantaneously, "Right, the American. The witch had an interest in her during that time, um...Papa Tunde. Yes."

"Yes I am quite aware the man has inexplicably returned," Klaus sighed, "Had a run-in with him a couple minutes ago. He indicated he'd hurt you."

Maleny stared a him a moment before the realization hit her, "You worried. You worried over me..."

Awkwardly, Klaus cleared his throat and looked away from her curious brown eyes, "I'll have to ask that you don't expose yourself in the future."

Maleny shared a dim smile, "Okay," she nodded, knowing he wouldn't admit to his concern openly. A minute of silence passed before Maleny spoke again, "If Papa Tunde is supposed to be dead then why is he here? The dead don't just rise up again unless...they're called upon. Four witches died and now we get this one man who's been dead for a near century? C'mon Klaus, you're smart, do the math. That power is from the Harvest. Perhaps we can save Davina after all."

"Well, well, you turned out to be more clever than I gave you credit for," Klaus showed a hint of a smirk.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "Yes, thank you for realizing I'm not stupid. Now what do you plan on doing about this?"

"What makes you think I'll do something?"

Maleny gave him a mock glare, "Because you're you and you can't have a witch killing all your little vampires. Plus, if it's true the Harvest power went to raise the dead - probably your enemies - of course you'll have a plan to kill them."

"Speaking of killing," Klaus raised a finger, choosing to ignore her basically correct thoughts, "You do know that you should be dead right now, yes?"

Maleny quieted down and nodded, "I'm aware."

"So what happened there?"

"Does it _look_ like I know?" she raised an eyebrow, "I don't know anything, I told you that. You're supposed to help me, remember? Knowing why I didn't die is part of it!"

"And I will get to that as soon as I end Papa Tunde."

"Can I help with that?"

Klaus laughed lightly, "Right, I'm gonna let the human help."

"This human happens to be immortal as you can see," Maleny reminded, "Perhaps you should."

"If you keep up with the clever clues I may just."

"What are you going to do now?" she asked curiously when he had gotten quiet.

"I'm thinking," he raised a finger to stop her from talking, "About what you said..."

"I said lots of things," Maleny blinked, managing to get a small smile back.

"No, about the sacrificing..." Klaus got to thinking, "...if I need to end Papa Tunde then I need to stop the sacrificing."

"Then you can start by rounding up your vampires that crawl the city," Maleny pointed out and looked out the shut window on the side of the room.

Klaus's eyes widened, "Unless he figures out where to find a spot full of vampires..."

"What are you..." Maleny couldn't finish when Klaus had jumped out of his chair and dashed for the doors, "What's going on?" she moved to get off the bed.

"Stay here," he snapped, " _Here_ ," he pointed to the room, "As in: inside these four walls."

"Why?" Maleny blinked. When she received silence and no look, Maleny sighed and moved off the bed, ignoring her body's weakness, "You don't have to worry about me, you know," Maleny stood up but remained where she was by the bed, not very good with walking for the moment.

Klaus simply scoffed yet didn't walk out like Maleny expected him to when confronted about his actual feelings, "I don't worry."

"I know you do about me, that _is_ why you came here after all...I assume Elijah called you to let you know what had happened and where I was. Plus, if Papa Tunde told you about me then you were already worried. If you really didn't have any concern for me then you wouldn't have even bothered to show up," Maleny crossed her arms.

"Don't confuse my strategies with concern for you," he muttered and moved to walk out of the room.

"I know I scare you," Maleny called, wincing at his loud scoff.

" _You_ scare _me_?" he looked her over and laughed, "I think it's the other way around."

"I claim to be the very first woman that has ever capture that heart of yours, both living and dead," she slowly moved for him, both for her weak state and for fear of what he might do afterwards, "I am that girl in the forest. I reckon I have some impact on you," she whispered.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you," Klaus warned, stepping closer to the woman with a dark look on his face.

"Or what?" Maleny asked casually, "You'd kill me?"

"Wouldn't be such a bad idea..."

"You act like you would but I don't think you would anymore. Rebekah is right on some level: I could be a good potential asset to you. I can't die, apparently, who knows what more I can do," she remained perfectly calm, even feeling odd about it, "I don't expect you to tell me what you actually feel, but I'll tell you how _I_ feel: you intrigue me to no doubts end. I've seen the affectionate side of you with along with bits of your bad parts. But now...now I'm seeing this whole other side, the dark killer side...and I cannot, for the life of me, stop wondering what else is there about you," she bit her lip as she cautiously leaned up on her toes to place her hands on either side of his face, "Can you tell me why?" she whispered and awaited an answer that he never gave, "What do you think?" she tried again.

Klaus stared at her for a minute, making Maleny believe that perhaps she'd get a word out of him. Suddenly, he pushed her hands down and looked her dead in the eye, "Do not leave this room until I say otherwise," and with that he left the room in a vampire speed.

Maleny rocked back on her feet with a sense of disappointment. For a split second she thought perhaps Klaus would allow her to know how much of an impact she was having in his thoughts...but she should've known better. He would never reveal his true thoughts to a stranger. A stranger is what he probably viewed her as right now, a stranger with possible power for him. And for some reason, she felt a bit... _hurt_ , that this was what he saw her as.

An asset.

Was that all he'd ever see in her?

What more did _she_ want _him_ to see in her?

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hello! Happy weekend!

Tee hee I like writing Maleny calling out Klaus on his real shit xD. As well as writing the due of Maleny and Cami on a mission! It's so much fun!

 _For Reviews:_

Yeah, I have a firm stance that Davina has a lack of friends on the show. Especially since she's so young in the series her character definitely needs some friendships with all the crap that happens to her. All will be revealed about the spell I promise ;). Hm, I would say a little bit of both. The original Maleny doesn't look so sarcastic and bold like we see her now; she definitely was just not as much as she is currently. I think after spending so many centuries with Klaus some of it just sticks to her without even realizing it, becoming her own personality. I hope that made sense lol.

Yeah, Maleny has some bad luck lol. Hm, not being attacked shows some difference from her and the others don't you think? ;). The way things are currently is that she jumps into a body without command and when she does it's like a clean slate: she does not remember who she previously was nor who she was originally. As time goes by, if the body she lives in lives long enough then some of the memories start coming back, making her remember. It's like a cycle that it literally about time. Like if she's around for a long time then she begins to remember but if she lived for a short time then there was no chance for her to remember. As for WHY the spell was cast I won't say because that'll come up in a later chapter :).

Thank you! I hope you'll like the rest of the story then! :)

Well, hopefully you all liked the newest chapter because it was very fun to write ^.^ Leave your thoughts if you'd like and until next week :)


	4. The Curse

Hayley walked down the corridors of the compound holding the sheets of sketches Davina had made. She had the intention of looking at the them a little more since she couldn't leave the stupid place. She stopped however at the sound of cursing in one of the guest rooms, and so she decided to go see what was wrong. She was a bit surprised to find Maleny pacing back and forth in the room she'd originally been left with after the warehouse. Hayley would've figured Maleny left a long time ago seeing neither Klaus nor Rebekah was around.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hayley decided to ask but judging by the look Maleny wore she could guess things were certainly not alright.

"I suppose," was Maleny's response in the end after she'd stopped her pacing. She noticed Hayley's large sheets of papers and grew curious, "What are you up to?"

"Hm?" Hayley blinked as Maleny gestured to the sheets she held, "Oh, these are some drawings Davina did..."

"Are you going to frame them...?"

Hayley caught the confused tone thrown at her and smiled, "No, I'm going to study them," Maleny raised an eyebrow at the answer, "It's a long story but I'll cut straight to the chase: Davina drew one of Elijah's old loves and I'm going to look more into it."

Maleny looked around as she thought and ended up smiling, "That sounds exciting."

Hayley laughed lightly, "Oh it is," she entered the room and accidentally dropped a couple of the sheets.

When she tried bending down for it, Maleny shooed her to stop and went ahead to pick them up herself, "It's alright," she gathered the sheets.

"Thanks, but I'm not entirely useless you know," Hayley looked down at the brunette woman, "and I would appreciate if at least one person living here would treat me fairly."

"Oh I don't live here," Maleny scoffed, "and I'm not going to let a pregnant woman do stuff that can harm her baby," she stood up and shuffled through the papers, noticing some of the details, "Oh wow, these are pretty..."

'Weird? Yeah, I know," Hayley nodded, "I've been looking at them all day and I can't put those together."

"I wonder why those," Maleny pointed at the sheets Hayley held, "are far larger than these," she gestured to the ones she held.

"I think there was something different with those," Hayley eyed the sheets Maleny held, "Something about magic being owned..." she shrugged, "...I'm not sure."

Maleny studied the sketches she held then looked up at the brunette in front of her, "Do you mind if I help you?"

"Sure, I mean, if you want to spend your day looking at papers," Hayley gave a small smile.

"Well since a certain murderous hybrid compelled me to stay in this room," Maleny gestured to the place, "Really, you'd be doing me a favor by keeping me occupied."

Hayley blinked with a slight surprise, "Wow, now we're both on lockdown?"

"Well that bastard has been gone for an entire day," Maleny rolled her eyes, "I think he forgot I'm still in here."

Hayley shrugged and walked over to a table where she spread her sheets out, "It's his wicked way of showing he cares."

"Yeah but it's understandable," Maleny walked towards her, "You're carrying his unborn child," she placed down the smaller sheets on the table and sighed, "But me? I'm just the freak that can be an asset to his power. I'm nothing."

Hayley smiled knowingly and glanced back, "I wouldn't say that. Do you know how difficult it was to get Klaus to tolerate the fact I was pregnant? The very first time he saw me in this place, I was captured by witches, on the verge of being killed and he did not care. He walked away. And then you show up and so easily get his attention."

"I'm...sorry?" Maleny felt the need to say. All that sounded awful and it made her feel guilty.

Hayley chuckled, "It's not your fault. I'm saying this so you see that you're not 'nothing' to Klaus. You have something he liked - something that even his own child didn't have."

"Don't say things like that, please," Maleny closed her eyes, feeling even worse then, "I am never worth more than that baby you're carrying, okay? It's never my intention."

"I believe you," Hayley raised her hands to show neutrality, "If you did, you would have already done something to me."

"I wouldn't," assured Maleny, preferring to leave things crystal clear, "I'm just here for help. And, right now, I'm not doing anything so can you please let me help you with those sketches?"

Hayley nodded, "Let's get to work, freak-that-can-be-an-asset."

Maleny raised an eyebrow as she joined Hayley in front of the tables, "Is that my new nickname now?"

"We'll see," Hayley shrugged, "depends on how long we see each other. Maybe I'll make a new one for you."

"Well, knocked-up-pregnant-wolf, if Klaus doesn't hurry up and come back then I'll be stuck in here forever."

"You know what?" Hayley crossed her arms, seemingly thinking, "You need to get yourself on vervain."

"Vervain?"

"Yeah, you're Cami's cousin and she broke compulsion. She didn't tell you about vervain?"

"We haven't exactly talked about this vampire stuff in detail," Maleny sheepishly smiled.

"Well, vervain helps you keep your freedom. No vampire can compel you to do anything and they can't feed off you either."

"Where can I get that?"

Hayley smiled, "We'll get some later, okay? Meanwhile, let's start investigating."

~ 0 ~

"Where the hell is my cousin?" Cami demanded from Klaus the moment they'd stepped out of the church St. Ann's, "I had to give my uncle some crappy lie about Maleny missing. Where do you have her? And I swear to God Klaus if you've hurt her in any way I _will_ -"

"Calm down, Cami, I could do without the dramatics," Klaus rolled his eyes, "She's perfectly safe, tucked inside a nice room in the compound."

"Wh-what is she doing there?" Cami stepped forwards, already thinking the worst. It had been nearly a day since she'd last seen Maleny - the day they used to put their plan of Davina's rescue in action - and Cami was growing agitated and worried that her cousin was no where to be seen nor found. After the fight at Rousseau's she'd attended to Marcel which had taken some time into the night and while she tried phoning Maleny she never received an answer nor call back. The only thing that ran through Cami's mind was 'Klaus has her'.

"I thought it'd be best if she stayed in there until we find Papa Tunde again," Klaus finished explaining to Cami, "Seeing as she decided to put herself in ridiculous danger she could very well be in the enemy's hit list."

Cami nearly had to do a double-look after hearing that, "You're...protecting Maleny? Why? Why would you do that? What do you want from her?"

"I am looking out for my interests," Klaus corrected before she got any more ideas.

"She is none of your interest," Cami snapped angrily, thinking back to Marcel's story, "She is my cousin and she will stay out of your 'interests'," she put air-quotation marks, "and anywhere else that includes you. Marcel told me how Maleny is apparently so similar to a woman you used to date back in the 20th century so I need to leave it clear for you: stay away from my cousin. She is not a replacement for what ever it is you lost in the past."

"Camille, you clearly have no idea what is going on - I am not looking for a replacement," Klaus found it amusing how worked up Cami was, "This goes beyond anything you could ever believe," he decided to keep the extended lifespan of Maleny hidden from Cami for the moment. The less people that knew about the not-so-human, the best for him and his plans. Plus, Cami was just a human and she could put herself in a lot more danger with no one around to save her.

"I demand to see her right now," Cami declared.

"I'll have to suggest that happens on another occasion."

"I wasn't asking, I _demand_ ," Cami articulated very finely for him, "You owe me for a lot of crap in the past and now it's time to start repaying. Leave Maleny alone, she has no business being in any of your dilemmas."

At that moment, Marcel approached the two with a cellphone in hand, looking at Klaus with a bit of a shocked face, "It's Diego."

"And?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Has he got news?" Marcel could only nod as he handed the cellphone over. Klaus took the phone and spoke into it, "What's going on?" he demanded.

" _Either our witch problems are over, or they're just get started_ ," came the alarmed voice of Diego from the other line.

Without a word, Klaus hung up and looked at Marcel, both men leaving Cami with no words. Cami, indignant at the action, called after them, "Hey!? You don't just leave me like this!" she sighed and looked around, a bit ashamed at the looks she was getting from the others. Quickly, she hurried off to her work, unseeing a certain resurrected witch going up to her uncle.

~ 0 ~

Hayley had finished giving Maleny the last piece of scotch-tape Maleny had needed, the brunette woman deciding to go ahead and put together the smaller sheets of paper Davina had made sketches on just like Hayley had with the larger ones of Celeste.

"What is it?" Hayley questioned when Maleny had finished the taping. Hayley glanced at Maleny and found her staring at the picture with a stunned face and very pale skin, "You okay?" she set a hand on Maleny's shoulder, "What is it?"

"It's..." Maleny slowly began to come out of her stupor as she took a step closer to the table, her finger running along the hair section of the sketch, "...it's _me_."

Hayley made a confused face as she looked between Maleny and the sketch. The sketch looked nothing like Maleny, the woman on the sheets had longer hair and a completely different face.

It could not be Maleny.

~ 0 ~

Elijah was crouched down beside Papa Tunde's corpse as he examined the corpse, Marcel and Klaus behind with a bit of a thin patience. Klaus started pacing around the compound with a sarcastic deep sigh, "Can I get you anything, brother? A magnifying glass? A pipe, perhaps?"

"You have a theory you'd like to share with us, Niklaus?" Elijah looked up with a less than amused face.

"Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep," Marcel remarked.

"It's rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn't you say?"

"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be the prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?" Klaus shook his head, feeling like an idiot for being unable to figure out the master plan of the witches.

Rebekah arrived with a serious expression, "You all may want to hear this," she declared and made all three men look back at her, "A girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux."

"What?" Klaus frowned.

"The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle."

"Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected," Marcel began, the glint of hope slowly making its way onto his face, "This is how we're gonna get Davina back-– kill the witch who took her place."

Hayley emerged from the room Maleny was compelled to stay inside of and held the taped-up sketch of Celeste, "Maleny and I have a theory on who one of them could be. _Celeste_. I mean, it's got to be. Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming."

"First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back. This isn't witches attacking vampires. They're declaring war on us," Klaus said with an irritated sigh.

"Maleny is up there?" Rebekah had caught the name in Hayley's words with quickness, "Tell her to come out, I need to have a word with her."

"I would if she actually could," Hayley gave a small glare to Klaus, "You do remember you put her in there, right?"

"I do recall," he assured.

"Look, she's shaken up about the other sketch Davina made, I think someone should talk to her," Hayley looked at the rest, seriously needing someone to go in and talk to Maleny.

"What other sketch?" Elijah questioned.

"The ones on the smaller papers."

"I thought it was just the quote," Elijah shot an irritated look at Marcel.

"I thought it was too," Marcel raised his hands in defeat, "I never saw those sketches. Only the Celeste ones."

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Hayley called back the attention, "She's claiming the sketch is of her and yet I see another woman. I think the lock-down is getting to her."

"We have to see this sketch," Elijah looked at Klaus, "Now shall you be the one to do it and perhaps release her from the compulsion or shall I?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs, leaving a very confused group below. When he entered the room he saw Maleny standing in front of a table where sheets of paper were placed on. The woman seemed to be frozen as if she was in shock about something.

"She drew me," Maleny spoke quietly, not turning back or giving any looks. Her eyes were glued to the sketch in front of her, "How can Davina have done that if she's never seen that woman? She drew me..."

"Now, we haven't established that the woman is you," Klaus said as he walked towards the table, already guessing just which woman Davina had drawn. He stopped beside Maleny and looked down at the sketch to see the first Maleny he had met as a human.

"Yes it is," Maleny quietly argued, "That's me," she tapped the paper.

"Davina said something about you, or at least pertaining to this sketch before we'd met," he picked up a corner of the sketch, "'It's magic that's owned yet at the same time not owned."

"What does that mean?" Maleny looked at him with confusion.

"I don't know, I would've thought _you_ might have known something."

"I don't," she whispered and looked down at the sketch.

"Alright, alright, don't fret. There's plenty more to worry about," Klaus turned to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You can leave the room now."

Maleny frowned and pushed his hand off her, "That is the last time you ever compel me, do you understand? I doubt you did that to any of the other me's in the past. Why am I different?"

"It was a means for protection," Klaus rolled his eyes, weary of the same conversation repeating itself so many times today.

"If you want me protected then do it another way. I am not a puppet, Klaus. Don't treat me like one," Maleny shook her head and headed for the door. Upon going up to the rails, she saw Papa Tunde's corpse below and gasped, "What the hell is this?"

"Your previous not so secret admirer," Klaus sarcastically told her.

"You mean the one you killed," Maleny reminded, "I swear you need anger management classes," she mumbled.

"Maleny, can we have a word, please?" Rebekah called from below, having overheard the small bit Maleny said.

Maleny nodded, already knowing what was going to happen. She could only hope that the blonde wouldn't react too badly after she heard...

~ 0 ~

"You must be freaking kidding me," Rebekah let herself fall back on the couch of the study room. Maleny stood across with a shameful face as her head bowed, "You tricked me," Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "Thought I could give you something about Davina? Maleny!"

"I'm sorry but...no, I'm not sorry," Maleny decided to correct herself, "Because what happened to Davina was an injustice and I can't sit down and just take it. I needed to do something and, well...you were the only one I saw. Heck, even Cami went along with the plan and tried getting something out of Marcel."

"Who, by the way," Rebekah pointed, "is pretty peeved that you're here and locked up."

"Cami?" Maleny sighed when Rebekah nodded.

"Just a heads up, you may want to tell your cousin what's going."

Maleny sat down across on the couch, "I can't. She'll think I'm a liar. To her, I'm her adopted cousin who's she had so much fun with as kids. In reality I'm a centuries old witch trapped in a poor, innocent woman's body."

"How do you mean?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "The least you could do after tricking me is telling me what you needed from my brother. You said something about my brother killing Papa Tunde in the past - how could you have known that? I doubt Klaus decided to share that with you since it had to do with his special friend."

Maleny deeply sighed, "Alright, Rebekah, here it is: this body is not mine," she gestured to herself, "In reality, I am Maleny Rowan - the girl your family knew back in the old days before you became vampires."

"Impossible," Rebekah wasted no time in refusing, "Maleny disappeared and I'm pretty sure I know who it was."

"I doubt it," Maleny shook her head, "Look, I have dreams of the women that your brother, Klaus, has ever 'felt affection for'," both she and Rebekah shared a small laugh when Maleny put her air-quotation marks up, "And this body you see," she pointed at herself, "is probably another one of the innocent women I've inhabited in the past."

"Maleny Rowan," Rebekah whispered, Maleny nodding, "But that's...that's impossible."

"I'd say so too but then again I don't really know what's going on," Maleny said, "I can't remember that life and I keep dreaming of all these other women as if..."

"They were you," Rebekah narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"It's not 100% clear but what else is there? I have to be those women in the past. I just don't remember how this all started nor who did it and why. I told Davina about this and she said she would help me..."

"And then she died," Rebekah understood, "So getting Davina back isn't only because it was an injustice but..."

"No, it is," Maleny quickly cut in, "Above all is the safety of my friends. Davina was a sweet girl and she didn't deserve to die like that. But I won't deny that if she did came back to life I would benefit a bit more than the others."

Rebekah smiled, "So why not get another witch instead, hm? Doesn't have to be a New Orleans one to crack this mystery."

"I trusted Davina from the moment I met her. I can't trust another with this secret."

"But you told my brother and he's not the trustworthy kind."

"I told _you_ and I barely know you," Maleny countered.

"Touche," Rebekah reached for the wine on the table beside her, "Well you've got me on your team if you need anything. Though don't expect anything about my little conspiracy team. I think it's broken."

"More than broken I should say," Elijah entered the room, " _Gone forever_ I'd say."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Still mad?"

"About what?" Maleny curiously asked.

"I discovered my sister's plans on Klaus," Elijah explained.

"Ah, understood," Maleny leaned back on her spot.

"I take it you didn't come in here for a drink so you might as well tell me what you need," Rebekah crossed her arms.

Elijah nodded, "Clever sister of mine. I don't believe Hayley is safe here and I'd rather she be in the plantation should anything go wrong here..."

"Are you worried about Hayley, or whether or not you can trust me?" Rebekah countered.

"It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this."

Rebekah swayed her head as she pretended to think about it, "Here's a novel idea- why don't you let Hayley decide for herself? Why are you dictating her fate?"

"I can see this is a family issue so I'll just be on my way..." Maleny slipped up from her spot and headed for the doorway.

"Actually I'd prefer you join as well," Elijah stopped her in her tracks.

Maleny glanced over her shoulder, "Me? I can do just fine on my own. Besides, I've got plenty to do here with Davina's sketches."

"For the same reason, if you are who we believe you to be-"

"I am," Maleny grew tired of having to repeat that.

Elijah studied the woman for a moment, spotting something he hadn't seen before, "I can't help but notice a certain chain around your neck."

Maleny's hand flew to the golden chain around her neck, the pendant hidden underneath her blouse, "Why do you speak about it?" she remembered Davina's words about the perception filter around the necklace. How could they have seen through it?

Elijah looked at Rebekah for agreement. Rebekah leaned forwards and looked at Maleny's neck, sure enough seeing the chain, "How did we not notice that before?" she blinked.

"Someone's cast a very powerful spell on you I can almost smell it," Elijah shook his head at Maleny, the woman looking between the two siblings with nervousness and confusion.

"What's going on?" she stepped back, slightly afraid.

"The spell's stopped us from seeing it," Rebekah stood up from the couch and joined Elijah's, both staring endlessly at Maleny.

"And consequently Niklaus," Elijah added.

"I swear to God if neither of you tell me what's going on I'll slap the hell out of you," Maleny huffed and crossed her arms.

"The necklace," Rebekah finally pointed, "Where'd you get it from?"

"Hm?" Maleny looked at her falling chain on her neck, "I don't know. It's the only thing I have that belongs to the real me. It's my mother's but that's all I know."

"I just don't understand how this works," Elijah said to himself as he pondered on the topic for the moment, "You just jumped into another body-"

"Excuse me but from everything I've heard, your little girlfriend has been doing the same thing. Only Celeste actually knows how to do it on her call. Maybe I should ask her questions..."

"Don't you dare," Elijah warned with a pointed finger at her.

"Only kidding," Maleny raised er hands and groaned, "but seriously, I'm telling the truth. I don't control this body jump thing and I can't remember how it works."

"Rebekah take her with Hayley," Elijah ordered after a moment of silence, "And not one word to Niklaus, understood? As far as he knows you will be with Camille," he told Maleny.

"No!" Maleny shouted firmly, "I'm not going anywhere. I just finished telling your brother I am not a puppet you can control!" but Rebekah started heading for her with a twisted smile Maleny knew would be the end of it all, "Stay away," she warned and backed away, "I'm not going anywhere! I haven't seen Cami nor ucle Kieran and I'm most certainly not leaving to some plan-"

Rebekah snapped the woman's neck.

"Rebekah," Elijah scolded, appalled at the action. He truly wished his siblings would have better, more peaceful, ways to get people to quiet down.

"Oh calm down," Rebekah had caught Maleny's temporary unconscious body in her arms and set her on the couch, "She's immortal, remember? Or can at least cheat death. Which ever way, it's pretty useful, don't you think?"

Elijah could roll only his eyes at his sister's nature but decided to focus on the impending issue before them. He walked to Maleny and carefully took out the pendant that hid underneath her blouse, both he and Rebekah studying it intently.

"It is," Rebekah breathed.

"But how?" Elijah questioned, letting the pendant fall back to its place.

"Don't question it, just be thankful," Rebekah knelt down beside Maleny's side and took the pendant in her fingers, "I remember it like it was yesterday. Abigail had given it to Maleny on her seventh birthday. After she died, Maleny never took it off. It's her, Elijah, it's really her."

"But her appearance..."

"Is not hers" Rebekah finished and looked up at him, "Someone put her in that body. There's something sinister going on here. We have to tell Klaus about this."

"And prove it how?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, making Rebekah halt in her desires, "This woman looks nothing like the Maleny we knew. Maleny was a witch in those days, and yet not immortal. This woman..."

"But we know it is," Rebekah stood up, "Just the way she's piqued our brother's interest in less than a night. She has that quality we haven't seen since..." she stopped in her thoughts when something entirely different came up, "...Maya," she whispered.

"Listen, we don't have time to figure out the whole puzzle at the moment," Elijah shook his head, "Just take her and Hayley away from here. And do try and not snap her neck again, please?"

"Yeah, fine" Rebekah rolled her eyes and took Maleny into her arms.

"And not a word to our brother," Elijah called in reminder.

"Don't understand why but alright," Rebekah glanced over her shoulder.

"Because I would not like to give hope and then snatch it away from him. She could very well be lying."

"I don't think she is," Rebekah smiled and looked down at Maleny before finally leaving.

~ 0 ~

By the time Maleny woke up, she found herself in the backseat of a car and heard the recognizable voices of Rebekah and Hayley. With a deep anger, Maleny sat up and flung the car door open before hopping on the ground with her hands on her hips, "Rebekah Mikaelson I'll kill you!" she declared.

"Wouldn't be the first to try," the blonde casually remarked.

"Nor the last," Hayley added.

"I said I didn't want to go!" Maleny marched towards Rebekah, "Why did you ignore me and..." she crinkled her face at the remnant of a small pain on her neck, "... _snap_ my neck?" she put a hand on the side of her neck.

"It'll go away, don't worry," Rebekah waved her off.

"By all laws, you should be dead," Hayley studied Maleny with curiosity.

"Says the wolf who was impregnated by a vampire hybrid," Maleny shot back.

"Ouch, she wins that round," Rebekah smirked at Hayley.

"You are lucky I have a party to attend to," Hayley playfully wagged a finger to Maleny before turning and walking towards the plantation house.

"Party? What?" Maleny looked at Rebekah, "You know what, doesn't matter," she raised her hands and turned back to the car.

"I wouldn't if I were you, you're not going anywhere," Rebekah called, halting Maleny in her steps.

Maleny groaned, "You can't do this to me, you know," she turned around, "Klaus may have been able to compel me but I'm on vervain now. I can leave whenever I want to."

"You want to know about that necklace around your neck?" Rebekah crossed her arms, a hint of a smirk on her lips when Maleny stepped closer, "I know all about the owner, the true owner, of that necklace. Stick around and perhaps I'll talk about it," with that, Rebekah headed to the house.

Maleny looked around, unsure of what to do next. As far as she knew, the necklace belonged to her true self...only she didn't know who that was exactly. Perhaps...she could stick around for a minute or two to talk about it...

~ 0 ~

"The story begins back in the old days, _very_ old days," Rebekah said as she and Maleny walked nearby the plantation house, leaving Hayley momentarily to talk while the wolf-woman saw to her party preparations, "There was this girl, her name was Maleny Rowan, and she was a witch. Her mother was close friends with my own, Esther. Maleny's mother was a powerful witch in our days and it seemed like her daughter would soon follow in the paths."

"I didn't know all that," Maleny whispered, looking at her hands with curiosity.

"She didn't either until she was around six or seven," Rebekah continued, "That's when she started noticing. So, her mother gave her a necklace..." her eyes drifted to the chain around Maleny's neck, "It was the color of gold with an oval pendant on it," Maleny lifted the pendant, "It had the symbols of Maleny's mother, Abigail's name, marked on it. It was a gift of encouragement to Maleny, she was nervous when it came to magic. Her mother thought it could be a symbol of their connection to each other as witches, mother and daughter. Though through that it turned into a much more sentimental value after Abigail passed away."

"Oh my..." Maleny looked at the pendant, sure enough seeing said symbols.

"Maleny was devastated. She had no idea what to do with her magic, all uncontrolled and no one to teach her. Her father was a pest and a menace to her. He hated her for God knows what reason," Rebekah rolled her eyes, "But my mother took Maleny in as her own and guided her throughout the years, teaching her how to be the witch that would continue her family's bloodline."

"That...sounds kind of nice," Maleny tried to hide her smile the best she could from Rebekah.

"Maleny was the most protected woman during our human and early vampire days," Rebekah grew serious all of a sudden, "...even from her father."

"What do you mean?" Maleny noticed the serious face Rebekah now wore, no more playful smirks nor expressions, "What happened?"

Rebekah looked down for a moment, "It was...bittersweet."

Maleny blinked, her gaze falling ahead as Rebekah spoke, for a moment seeing her words played into action...

* * *

 _Maleny Rowan ran through the woods in near sobs, her dress torn at parts and stained with blood. The sun was just casting down when she reached a small lake. She dropped to her knees and reached her hands inside the lake, lightly splashing water on her face. The red blood stained her fingers the more she urgently rubbed her face._

 _"Maleny! Maleny!" she heard Rebekah's calls._

 _Maleny gasped and tried even harder and faster to rid herself of the redness on her skin. But it was too late, Rebekah had found the girl in no time just by the scent._

 _"There you are, the village has already started the celebrations," Rebekah hurried up to Maleny and grabbed her by the arm, "For once, they're not making hard-eyes at us."_

 _"I'm fine here," Maleny said in a trembling voice._

 _Rebekah noticed the shaky girl and the way Maleny avoided her look, "Maleny?" Rebekah tried looking at her but Maleny kept turning her head. Rebekah rolled her eyes and used her vampire-strength with ease to force the girl to stand and face her, "Oh my God," she breathed at the appearance of Maleny, "What on earth...?" she looked Maleny over with shock and yet it faded quick when she put the pieces together, "What was it for this time?"_

 _Maleny's gaze slowly fell to the ground, "I, um...I accidentally burned his hand a little," she shut her eyes before tears developed again, "It's my fault, I should've made sure everything was cold enough before I gave him the food..."_

 _"Wow, he must have beat you senseless for you to think it's your fault," Rebekah shook her head, "This is not going to stay like this, oh no," she declared and bit her wrist before holding it to Maleny, "Drink. I'm going to make sure this doesn't repeat itself."_

 _"No!" Maleny opened her eyes and pushed Rebekah's wrist down, "I don't want anymore problems. Anything you do only makes him angrier. There's nothing to do but be better," Maleny nodded, barely managing not to quiver her lip like a child due to her struggle of withholding her sobs._

 _Rebekah immediately thought of a better idea, "You stay here, alright?"_

 _"Where are you going?" Maleny asked in a whisper._

 _"You just be a good girl and stay here until someone comes and gets you," Rebekah put her hands on Maleny's shoulder and looked her in the eye, "Stay here," she instructed through compulsion, "I know how you like running off. Do not do that, understood?" Maleny nodded in obedience, "Alright, I'll be back," Rebekah promised and sped off._

* * *

Rebekah had stopped talking when she noticed Maleny seemed a bit distance, her gaze locked ahead of them, "Oi, are you listening?"

Maleny blinked, snapping out of her vision-trance, and looked at Rebekah, "I saw it," she whispered, her eyes watering as she replayed the vision in her mind, "I saw her...I saw..." she put a hand on her cheek, nearly swearing she could feel a sting where the other Maleny's bruise had been.

"You saw how awful she looked?" Rebekah asked, Maleny nodding, "Then you can only imagine what happened next."

"Did you...?"

Rebekah shook her head, "I could've done something, but I figured the best way to get revenge on Maleny's father was by calling in the one person who could really make the man suffer," she smirked, "I still don't regret it."

"What did you do?" Maleny dared to ask.

"The old Maleny wasn't an idiot so don't tell me you're one," Rebekah gave her a faint smile, "I called in my brother. I found Klaus and I told him everything. Up to that point, Maleny had always talked down the murderous instinct my brother developed after being turned. But then again, Maleny had never looked the way she did before that night," Rebekah swallowed, "Part of my decision to tell Klaus was because I feared for what could become of Maleny's life if someone didn't stop her father."

"So then..." Maleny blinked when she put the pieces together, all the meanwhile Rebekah beginning to smirk again.

"Oh yes," she nodded in confirmation.

"Oh my god," Maleny put a hand over her chest, her eyes wide, "He...he killed my father. That's awful!"

Rebekah scoffed, "Believe me, that man had it coming."

"No one can have that power," Maleny frowned at her, "No one ought to kill someone...what on Earth would make you or your brother do that?"

Rebekah gave a simple look and lightly sighed, "You're starting to see the visions, see what came after and then come and talk to me," she walked off back to the plantation.

Maleny could only think for a minute or two before deciding that nothing could ever be worth the senseless killing.

~ 0 ~

"Hey, nice of you to be join us again," Hayley greeted as soon as Maleny crossed through the front doors of the plantation house, the brunette just coming down the stairs, "I thought Rebekah may have eaten you or something."

"Oh ha ha," came Rebekah's voice from the kitchen, "I'll have you know I have taste!"

Maleny raised an eyebrow, "If she wasn't immortal, she'd be dead," she mumbled to Hayley who chuckled.

"No but seriously, I was beginning to worry," Hayley said as the two walked in further into the house, Maleny taking a look at everything she saw, "Rebekah said something about you having some visions alone, or..."

"They don't come on command," Maleny sighed absently.

"What are they exactly?" Hayley asked, a bit bashful for still being unable to grasp the issue of Maleny. She'd been explained by Maleny herself before leaving the house to take a walk with Rebekah. But it was brief and quick which didn't leave Hayley enough time to ask questions.

"I call them dreams and visions but in reality they're more like memories," Maleny explained as she walked around the living room, taking in every last detail of the room, "It's the memories of the previous lives I've lived in another body.""

"Yeah, but are they Klaus' or the respective woman?"

"I would not know how to answer that," Maleny faintly smiled and shrugged, "I mostly see it from a third point of view."

"And how do you feel about that?" Hayley raised an eyebrow, Maleny glancing with a confused expression, "Clearly, I know the identity thing to the core, I don't know who exactly I am, but...I'm talking about those visions/dreams things...you get to see all that. How does that make you feel?"

"Um..." Maleny shrugged again, "...I mean, I have this journal where I write them all down. It's sort of my way of releasing all my thoughts that I can't share with anyone. But I guess if I had to describe it, I'd say I feel I'm invading someone's privacy," she swallowed hard.

"Okay," Hayley raised her eyebrows, "That's not exactly what I thought I'd get as a response."

"If she's anything like someone I knew then you can definitely expect those types of answers from her," Rebekah strode into the room, hands on hips, "So," she looked at Maleny with an expectant look, "Have you seen the vision?"

"I told you, I can't see them on command," Maleny sighed and turned away.

"Don't bother her," Hayley whispered to Rebekah, "She has enough to deal with."

"Actually, there is one thing I've been trying to answer," Maleny suddenly spoke again, her back to the two women, "Rebekah, you said Maleny Rowan was a powerful witch, well...what if this body was of a witch too? Could I conduct magic? Or is my magic transferred?"

Rebekah tilted her head as she considered the idea, "I don't know, perhaps."

"Because I was thinking about what Davina wrote in her sketches of me. The magic that I own isn't really mine..." Maleny tried to explain the in the easiest way she could, "Maybe the magic I have now belongs to the owner of this body. Or maybe it's my original magic but-"

"Stop before you confuse yourself even more," Hayley chuckled.

Maleny sighed, "I really need to talk to Davina."

"You and me both," Rebekah mumbled and returned towards the kitchen.

~ 0 ~

As Hayley's werewolf party was ongoing, Maleny struggled to get a decent phone call out to Cami or even Kieran. She walked just a bit off to the side of the house, covering one ear so she could hear what the crazy phone-line was saying. She was having a real hard time focusing on anything ever since she and Rebekah had spoken earlier in the day. Her hand constantly found itself on the necklace she wore, as if it was holding onto the last real piece of her true identity. She felt so uncomfortable, so...troubled. On the one hand, she was a bit joyful to finally have some answers on her visions, but on the other she felt like she had lost (or was beginning to lose) what she had at the moment. Yes, the O'Connell's weren't her real family and none of the memories implanted in her head nor the human's were real, but she felt the love from them. She knew Cami loved her as an actual cousin, Kieran the same as a niece. She knew their love didn't come from implanted memories, but their core of beings. What they felt was real and what she felt was just as real.

To go back to being Maleny Rowan meant to have no family. She never considered that idea. She survived all the way to the present, but her family hadn't. Her mother died and her father was a pest who'd also died in the end. She had no siblings and as far as cousins or aunts and uncles, she wasn't really sure she had any. She'd be alone.

Apart from that, she learned she'd accepted that Klaus killed her father. What kind of person was she, then? To be completely okay with her father's murder. Why would she like to accept to being alone?

"You shouldn't be out here on your own," a voice said from behind.

Maleny had only time to make half of a turn before something hard and cold slammed on her face, making her fall to the ground unconscious.

~ 0 ~

In the plantation house, Hayley and her newest friend (and apparently betrothed) Jackson, found themselves in quite a predicament with all the possible exits of the house had been mysteriously shut and locked.

Hayley, who currently had her cellphone out with Elijah on the other line, hurriedly walked into the piano room with Jackson behind her, "We have to get out of here," she said urgently.

Jackson grabbed the piano stool and tried smashing it on the window, only to find the glass very much intact while the stool broke into pieces. Flames of fires grew around the exterior of the house and soon inside, burning down the curtain and part of the carpet. Quickly, Jackson snatched a tablecloth and poured the water of a vase onto it before pressing it to Hayley's mouth, "Here, breath through this," he instructed.

Hayley could only nod as she coughed, wondering where the hell Rebekah and Maleny was at the moment. Suddenly, Elijah crashed through the windows and quickly took Hayley into his arms before speeding out of the house. He set her on the ground while she continued to cough, "Where's Rebekah?" he urgently asked as he looked around, "And Maleny?"

"I don't know," Hayley shook her head, "Rebekah went off with one of them. Maleny was alone, but...I don't know. Elijah, my friend is still in there."

Elijah sighed and returned for the man inside the house, really rather be searching for his missing siblings instead, plus the apparently missing not-so-human.

~ 0 ~

Later on would find Elijah at the site where his sister had been apparently attacked by several wolves, only the corpses of the animals and Rebekah's jacket left as proof of the catastrophe.

"Missing something?" he heard Sabine behind him, in reality Celeste of course. Elijah turned to find her accompanied with Bastianna and Genevieve - more resurrected witches - all looking a tad pleasant at the events much to his irritation, "You won't hurt me," Celeste laughed, "I'm the only one alive who can break the curse on Hayley's family. And Genevieve knows where your sister is. Bastianna has Klaus, tucked away someplace safe. He's suffering horribly, I might add. And all because you chose to save the little wolf instead of your own blood."

"Where is Maleny?" he demanded, the only one not accounted for in Celeste's explanation.

"Collateral damage," Celeste casually shrugged, "She'll wake up soon, with a nasty bruise on her head. But you know, _I_ died because of Klaus so by all logic _she_ should die this time around just for kicks."

"Leave her, leave my family alone," Elijah warned before deciding to lunge for the woman.

Celeste raised her hand and forced him down to his knees with a shrill scream of pain, "Maleny is someone else's problem, she'll die soon enough. This right now, though, this is between your family. I guess "always" isn't forever, after all," she laughed as he went down unconscious again.

~ 0 ~

After Hayley had bid goodbye to Jackson for the full moon was about to end, she heard the low grunts of another person nearby and quickly became alarmed, "Elijah? Is that you?" she called, stepping back.

Instead of the man in suit, she found Maleny stumbling forwards with a hand on her head, stained with red from what Hayley assumed was blood.

"Oh!" Hayley rushed to the woman's side, lowering her hand to find the rather large cut on Maleny's head, "What happened to you?"

"Funny, I could ask the same about you and..." Maleny looked at the burnt down plantation house.

"You're a bit cheeky, do you know that?"

Maleny shrugged, "Ow..." she winced when Hayley accidentally touched the cut.

"Sorry," Hayley quickly backed away, though returned as soon as Maleny stumbled again, "So what's the deal? I thought you were immortal or something?"

"You said it, unable to die, not immune to injuries," Maleny gritted her teeth at another sharp pain in her head, "Someone is going to pay for this, I swear."

"I was thinking more of death," Elijah emerged from the woods rather displeased he'd been knocked out again.

"What is going on here?" Maleny asked with a tired sigh.

"Someone is going to die and I'm going to get both my siblings back."

"They're gone?" Maleny asked, glancing at Hayley who was equally confused.

"Not for long, that I can promise," Elijah muttered and headed off with the two women behind.

~ 0 ~

"I see it's all better now," Hayley was checking over Maleny's head injury, both now in the compound once more.

"Yeah, vampire blood always seems to do the trick," Maleny sighed, "Though I really wish Elijah and I stopped meeting like that. This is how rumors start."

Hayley chuckled, Maleny never seemed to take her issues with bitterness like most people would, "You can go see Cami any moment you want now," Hayley informed.

"I'd rather not see her right now," Maleny shook her head, smiling at the face Hayley was making, "Yeah, I know. The woman complains about being hauled away from her family and now that she's free to go she doesn't actually _go_."

"Pretty much," Hayley nodded.

"I don't want to worry her. She's going to ask where I was and I don't really want to tell her I was with Rebekah because then that would lead me to tell her she, along with Klaus, have disappeared. I just need some time to think of something to tell her, then I'll go."

"You really care about her don't you?"

"Adopted or not, real or not, Cami and Kieran are the only family I have in this world right now. I don't want to lose them, nor let anything happen to them."

"Come and be on lock down with me again, then," Hayley teased with a smile.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this too," Maleny chuckled, getting Hayley to laugh as well until a shout from Elijah cut them both off.

Immediately, Maleny stood from the couch and rushed after Hayley, the woman apparently much faster than one would think in her current state.

"Elijah! You're back," Hayley exclaimed.

"Did you find any..." Maleny stopped when both saw Elijah without a shirt and covered in tattooed names, "I thought you were going to find Sophie Deveraux...not get tattoos," she frowned.

"She's dead," Elijah declared rather calmly as he studied the names he could see on his arms.

"She's dead?" Maleny repeated in confusion, "How?"

"Let's not waste time, Maleny. I need you both to make a list of these names."

Maleny nudged Hayley beside her, snapping the woman out of her stupor and sending her a smirk, "Hayley, would you go and examine that? I'll get a pen and paper."

"You bitch," Hayley murmured in a mock scolding before heading over to Elijah.

Maleny meant to walk out of the room when she bumped into Marcel who carried the pen and paper, "Never mind," she sighed and turned back.

"Sabine? Elijah, what is this?" Hayley was looking at the name sprawled on Elijah's wrist.

"I believe they represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries," he responded.

"That's called a Devinette. It's like a kind of riddle. Witches use them to teach their kids. Solve it, and it disappears," Maleny blurted absently, garnering the stares of everyone.

"How did you know that?" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

Maleny opened her mouth but found she didn't have the answer, "I...don't know. Guess it's something that I just remembered," she said, slightly excited.

"You, I've been meaning to talk to you," Marcel pointed at her.

"Another time, Marcel," Elijah called, "Time is of the essence at this point."

"I'm with him on this one," Maleny took the pen and paper, "We have a riddle to solve and I like riddles."

"But what's the point of all this?" Hayley sighed, heavily confused.

"Celeste forced me to make a choice between yourself and my siblings, and now she means to mock that choice, taunting me with a childish game," Elijah frowned, "The longer the game, the more they suffer. To find Klaus and Rebekah, we need to solve this riddle. The solution lies somewhere in these names."

Marcel noticed a name on Elijah's arm and blinked, "The name next to Sabine... Annie La Fleur, she's the witch that was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. Never knew why, but I can find out."

"Then go do it," Maleny shooed him off.

Marcel gave her a short, hard look before walking off to do the task.

"Well he doesn't like you very much," Hayley took the pen and paper and started scribbling down the names.

"He's suspicious about me. I would be too if I was him," Maleny crossed her arms, her hand one again reaching to the pendant of her necklace, "I'm a big question mark and I could turn out to be dangerous."

"You weren't," Elijah could almost scoff as he recalled the Maleny he knew back in the day, "You couldn't hurt a fly...and you tried miserably."

"You and Rebekah keep giving me these points about a woman you knew and yet none of you will tell me what happened to her. Neither of you tell me in detail who she was - who I am. Rebekah gave me this story and I hate it, it was the wrong story to tell. Did you know that Klaus killed my father?"

"There's a shocker," Hayley mumbled, still busy writing.

"That man was cruel," Elijah began but Maleny's sigh cut him off.

"You're going to defend the action?" she raised an eyebrow, "Out of all people I would think you'd be so far on the other line of this."

"I don't condone it but after seeing how much that man hurt his daughter, I think there was no other choice."

"But that wasn't yours, Rebekah's, nor Klaus's choice! Rebekah said that that Maleny had no one else but her father. How could making her an orphan be right?"

"Because she wouldn't be alone after that," Elijah answered calmly despite the half-shouting woman in front him.

"Who could take the place of family? Could anyone take the place of _yours_?" Maleny countered, knowing damn well that to Elijah family was literally everything, "You talk about family and yet you're alright with letting your brother take away someone else's?"

"Until you recover all those memories I don't believe you should be angry. You've yet to see it all."

"Then tell me," Maleny pleaded, "This is an endless game with you Mikaelson's. Tell me all about it."

"Time, Maleny, remember? We cannot waste even a second of it," Elijah reminded as Hayley finished jotting down the names, "Besides, I think it should be Klaus who tells you about you," he smiled, "Out of everyone he knew you the best."

Maleny sighed and conceded, she could tell that from the visions she'd seen. If anyone knew Maleny Rowan it was Klaus. And he was missing. Once again, she had to wait.

"Now you two look at that list and the women, while Marcel and I go after that Anne LeFleur," Elijah instructed as he picked up his shirt to put it back on.

As he left, Hayley gave Maleny a comforting smile, "I get it, I get it all."

"But you've already found your pack," Maleny sighed, "You know you're not alone. You have them and you have your baby, but me? I've got nothing."

Hayley sadly watched the girl sit down, real family or not Maleny really was alone in the world. She didn't have anything, not even her true identity.

~ 0 ~

"It's not answering," Maleny sighed as she handed Hayley back her cellphone, Maleny's having broken back at the plantation.

Maleny decided to call Cami and tell her that she was alright and simply looking into universities, but found that the only response she was getting was her voice mail. It worried Maleny and made it harder to stay away for the moment. Even Kieran wasn't answering and he always did. Something had to be going on.

Suddenly, Hayley's phone rang and Maleny immediately looked over Hayley's shoulder to see the ID.

"Sorry," Hayley half-smiled, "Elijah," she took the call.

Maleny shook her head and took the laptop Hayley held to continue their study on the women Celeste had inhabited. Maleny couldn't help but feel like this situation paralleled her own. According to Elijah, Celeste used a body jump spell to take over different women bodies. Maleny wondered if the spell Celeste used to jump bodies was the same spell Maleny was currently under. But in the end, Celeste planned it on her own. Maleny did not - at least she didn't remember planning it.

"She killed herself?" Hayley's voice brought Maleny out of her thoughts.

"A suicidal witch," Maleny noted, "Wonder if that's the recurring theme for Celeste."

Hayley put the call on speaker for Maleny to listen, " _Yes, drowned herself in the Mississippi, to be precise. Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine's_ ," Elijah was saying.

"How do you know that?" Hayley asked.

 _"Because she leaped to her death from the very location Celeste and I had our first kiss."_

"Oh that's poetic," Maleny rolled her eyes, "You know, a deranged-vendetta sort of way."

" _All these names, these lives, stolen that Celeste might take her revenge. I suppose we have no choice but to see where they take us. I have to go. I'll call you back._ "

"Elijah, wait!" Hayley cut in before the call died.

 _"What is it?"_

"Ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on that list- Brynne Deveraux. Sophie said that it was her family's bloodline that put the curse on the Crescent wolves, but Celeste said that she was the only one that could break it. If Brynne Deveraux was actually Celeste when she cast the spell, then maybe Celeste can still break it."

 _"I'll see what he knows."_

"Elijah, I'm really sorry that you're going through this. If I had known that Celeste made you choose who to help–"

" _You were going to die in that fire Hayley along with my brother's child. There was no choice._ "

Before Hayley could remark, the call died. Maleny teased her right after, "Isn't that lovely?"

"Shut up," Hayley elbowed her and took the laptop back, Maleny laughing much to the woman's dismay.

~ 0 ~

Hours later would find Elijah and Marcel returning, Elijah just slightly ahead to be able to inform Hayley of the familiar Deveraux witch before Marcel could hear.

Marcel caught up quick and simply got to business, "Find anything about Clara, the mystery witch?"

Maleny had the laptop on her lap as she'd taken over much of the research, letting Hayley take a needed break. She looked up and shook her head, "There isn't much of her. She was just a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium," she looked down just as Marcel froze in panic, "Anyone recognize her?" she gestured for them all to look at the screen as she clicked on a closer up of the mysterious witch.

"No, I don't," Elijah responded first, and then he noticed Marcel, "Marcel?" the man seemed far more alarmed now, "Marcel? Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something, talk."

"The Sanitarium. That's where you'll find them," Marcel breathed.

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked, "How do you know?"

"I just know."

"Yes, but _how_?" Maleny raised an eyebrow.

Marcel looked away for a moment, driving Elijah's patience to far more dangers thin line, "Marcel?"

"If I'm right, you need to know exactly what we're walking into. We did something, Rebekah and I... I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh... something that you're not gonna like..."

Hayley and Maleny exchanged concerned glances, things were already at their pique...what _more_ could there be?

But then Marcel spoke and explained how he and Rebekah had tricked a poor witch named Genevieve in 1919 into bringing Mikael to New Orleans, the tricked witch apparently being one of the resurrected witches in possession of Klaus and Rebekah.

To say Elijah was furious would be a severe understatement, "For the better part of a century, I have wondered how Father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?"

"Elijah," Hayley cautiously called but was blatantly ignored.

"Niklaus treated you like a son," he stepped forwards.

"Rebekah," was all Marcel had to say as if it was the excuse for any action he'd do, which in reality was, "I loved her. I still love her. All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen. But hey, I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, huh?"

"When Klaus learns the truth, there will be no end to his rage. I will not let my sister suffer that wrath."

"Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth," Marcel said, unaware that the inevitable had already happened.

"Hayley, Maleny, you two stay here," Elijah turned and pointed at them.

"Actually, I wanted to-" Maleny had tried to say but Hayley covered her mouth and put on a sweet smile.

"We'll stay," she said.

"I mean it," Elijah warned.

"So do I."

Maleny pushed Hayley's hand down and gave the brunette a hard look, misunderstanding why Hayley was accepting their roles as weak humans...ish, so easily. But Hayley looked back with a nearly pleading look which made Maleny huff and nod, "Fine, we'll stay."

"Thank you," Elijah nodded and looked back at Marcel, coldly speaking to the man, "Let's go and for your own safety you should pray that both my siblings are still alive when we find them," he hurried out of the room.

"Yes, sir," Marcel mumbled and followed.

As soon as the two men were off, Hayley stood up and looked around, "Alright, so this is where we part for the moment."

"What are you up to?" Maleny asked, remaining sat.

"I'm hunting me down a certain witch," she informed as she headed for the doorway and looked back, "I know you wanted to go somewhere else too. So, this works for both of us."

"Truthfully, yes, I have to go see Cami now. It's late and it's been about two days since she's heard anything from me. Plus..." Maleny paused for a moment, "...neither she nor Kieran have responded to my voicemails now. I'm worried."

"Then off we go," Hayley nodded.

Maleny stood up and sighed, "I won't be coming back though. There's something I need to do."

"Oh?"

Maleny took a breath, "The woman with Klaus during that time, Maya Sterling...she died there and I don't know why or how. I need to find out."

"Are you sure you want to keep doing that?" Hayley frowned, "Honestly, it seems to me like the deeper you get into that stuff the worse it is for you."

"It's my only chance of breaking this... _curse_ ," Maleny couldn't think of anything else to describe her situation, "This spell, whatever it is, it's got me seeing these different women for some reason and I want to know how to stop it. I am Maleny Rowan and this is not my body. I want to know how long has it been since I've been jumping bodies."

Hayley took a sigh for the woman and shook her head, "That probably won't end well," she murmured before leaving as well. But then again, what, in New Orleans, ever turned out to be good?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ta da! Lol I feel like Hayley's last thought fits with nearly every episode in TO. Nothing ever turns out good in New Orleans :0. But at least we know a little bit more of the original Maleny ;)

* * *

 _For Reviews:_

Yes, I don't think Klaus has a real, definite way to see her yet. But I mean he's getting there, and next chapter there'll be plenty of interaction between him and Maleny to give a little more insight of his thoughts about her. Pretty much lol, every time she body jumps her mind is wiped clean but with enough time she starts remembering the past. The rules for her body jump will be revealed later on, I promise ;)

Definitely will be more flashbacks! Thank you! Glad it's all acceptable then ^.^ Hope you liked the newest chapter!

* * *

Thanks to those who read and hope to hear some thoughts. Until next week :)


	5. Down Memory Lane

"He's _what_?" Maleny blinked in horror, the only thing she could do after hearing what Kieran was going through thanks to some resurrected witch.

Cami was both upset with the matter and angry for Maleny's lack of appearance lately. Last night, Maleny had finally decided to come back and was greeted with a cold shoulder by Cami. In the morning, Maleny had practically cornered Cami and forced her to at least say 'hello' and then explain why she and Kieran weren't answering her calls. That's when Cami decided to tell Maleny of the hex that had been placed on Kieran because she couldn't bring herself to plunge the blade of Papa Tunde into Klaus. She'd been given an ultimatum: use the blade on Klaus to save her uncle or disregard it and let her uncle die. At the end, Cami just couldn't do that to Klaus. So now she was there, telling Maleny how their uncle was hexed with limited amount of solutions. Maleny could not believe what she had heard and was a bit ignorant on the glare Cami was sending her at the moment.

"You would've known if you were around," the blonde snapped.

"I tried calling..." Maleny began. It pained her that she couldn't tell Cami anything of what was really going on. It made her look like the bad guy, and while she perhaps was she didn't mean to be.

"Fat lot of good that did," Cami scoffed and turned away, "I needed you, Mal, and you weren't here," the accusation punctured a wound in Maleny's heart.

"I was...I was stuck doing something else, I'm sorry," Maleny sighed, reaching to place her hand on Cami's shoulder, only to have the blonde shake her hand off, "Cami..."

"What was so important you blatantly ignored my calls and decided to skip sleeping here for two days?"

Maleny bit her lip, remaining absolutely silent. This only served to infuriate Cami even more, "We made a plan to save Davina and somehow that turned into an excuse for you to disappear!"

Maleny looked away, offended Cami thought she'd skipped out on their plan when in reality she had been in a sacrificial ritual thanks to some resurrected witch. Of course, Cami couldn't know that because then it would lead her to asking why she was still alive and...no, she couldn't know that.

"Do you know I was attacked by some deranged man in a white suit? I nearly died if it hadn't been for Marcel...and Klaus," Cami decided to add in the end, only to give gratitude. She wanted nothing to do with that man, not even to mention his name.

Maleny sighed, she'd heard that from Klaus himself. She felt awful because she hadn't been there for Cami due to her own issues. Now, she returned to find her uncle hexed and her cousin furious with her. On top of that, she had numerous calls from Elijah on the landline of Cami's house, only adding to the suspicions of Cami. She hadn't forgotten what Marcel had told her about Maleny back in the bar. She wouldn't accept it back then but now with all this and Maleny's strange behavior...perhaps it wouldn't hurt to look into it.

"Cami, I'm sorry," Maleny couldn't find other words to say except those.

Cami turned and opened her mouth to respond when the landline went off again. She marched over to the phone and picked it up, "WHAT!?" she half-shouted, making Maleny wince behind. After a moment, Cami seemed calm enough to answer, "No, Elijah, she's still here," she cast a hard look back at Maleny, "Sure, I'll send her off. But hey, in the meantime, have you or your brother found a way to help my _hexed_ uncle?" she rubbed her temple and gritted her teeth, "Thank you," she muttered and hung up, more like slammed the phone back down.

Maleny carefully stepped closer, knowing just how bad Cami's temper could get at times from her implanted memories, "Hey..."

"Just go," she pointed to the door.

"But you clearly can't be-"

"Maleny, GO!" Cami shouted, making Maleny wince again, "I want to be alone. Go now. I don't need you so go!"

With a sigh, Maleny walked into her guest room to pick up some of her belongings should Cami not open the door for her when she returned tonight, because she would be returning in the night to clear everything with Cami. Half of her mind blamed Elijah and his insistent calls for Cami's attitude. Maleny could not understand what was so urgent that she was needed asap. With a huff, she left the house with an angry Cami inside.

Cami hurried towards the door and locked it before turning and leaning against it. She looked around and spotted her laptop...she had an idea. Marcel's words about Maleny were running through her head more and more, like it was on a loop. Quickly, she rushed for the laptop and plopped down at the table, beginning a search she never thought she'd do.

~ 0 ~

A very irritated Maleny entered the compound, almost stomping her feet with each step she took, "Elijah, there better be a hell of a good reason why I am here," she threatened once she saw the man in the suit up by the balcony, "I have very little patience today and certainly no room for wasting time," she went up the stairs to meet him.

Elijah remained completely calm despite everything that was going on, "My brother has a mystical torture device buried in his chest, and the mother of his child is inexplicably missing. So, I can assure you, I have no time to play any games, either."

"Haley's missing?" Maleny called just as she reached the second floor. Her mind immediately rushed to last night, when Haley mentioned something about having plans of her own. She never actually questioned just what those plans were.

"Yes, you wouldn't have anything to do or know about that, would you?"

"No, I left because I had to go see Cami and Kieran," Maleny shook her head as she followed Elijah, into a room "who is hexed by the way. Thank you very much for informing me of that little detail," she snapped with even more annoyance, "Was anyone ever planning on telling me about that? Because I'm pretty damn sure it was..." she stopped talking once she caught sight of Klaus in bed without a shirt and looking quite in pain, "...what's um...what's going on over there?" she frowned.

"While you dealt with an angry human I dealt with angry vampires," Elijah informed casually as he removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve, "One of them had to be subdued with a mystical dagger."

Maleny blinked once she caught on what had been said, "Oh and you...you didn't..." she gave him a pointed look which was quickly reciprocated.

"I did."

"Elijah!" she cried, appalled, "How could you?"

"He was about to kill Rebekah," he moved towards Klaus, "I had to do what I had to do."

"He's _that_ mad?"

"He's that mad."

"Wait a minute," Maleny shook her head fast, "It's my understanding that the blade was pretty powerful and... _painful_..." she eyed the hardly moving hybrid on the bed.

"Oh yes," Elijah nodded, "Every second it remains causes Niklaus untold suffering."

"But it's going to come out right?" she quickly asked, even realizing her haste to be assured it would. That was odd.

"It is," Elijah wiggled his fingers to motion what he was going to do, "Now you may want to step back."

"O-okay..." she did as told and backed away, "...but there's one thing I don't understand, apart from everything else anyways: why am I here? I mean, why so many damn calls? As you heard from Cami's tone, we're not doing so hot. I should be over there trying to fix things with her.

"Because of all the people that could be here, you're probably the only one Niklaus wouldn't immediately slaughter," he used a scalpel and sliced it along the angry red scar on Klaus's chest.

"Oh, that's reassuring," Maleny frowned, " _Probably_ '," she mimicked his tone.

"Potential asset and..." he jammed his fist into the now-open wound, "...you're Maleny Rowan, that name used to do wonders for him."

Maleny looked away when Elijah took out the blade, flinching at the scream of pain Klaus gave as soon as it was out.

"And I due hope your name does wonders at this moment as well," Elijah finished rather calmly as was his nature apparently, "You see, Niklaus will be weak as he recovers. So, watch over him and feed him, if you would. But slowly, please, and from your wrist."

"I'm sorry?" Maleny backed away again, "I would assume there's blood bags in storage around here. Why does it have to come from me?" she held her hands to her chest.

"You said your blood was laced with vervain, yes?"

"Yeah, Haley put me on it."

"It'll burn him and therefore make him ingest it far slower. Perhaps you could use the time constructively? Persuade him not to murder his baby sister," he gave an offer before turning to Klaus, "Niklaus, it was not my desire to bring you pain, but I will not see you hurt Rebekah."

"Elijah. You will pay for this," Klaus warned in a weak voice, threatening nonetheless.

Elijah decided to ignore that and cleaned his hand before taking Maleny to the doorway, speaking quieter, "Now, I fear Sabine will be making a final move against us. I intend to find her and to end this."

"What am I supposed to do?" Maleny whispered, actually afraid of this plan.

"For starters, perhaps show him your necklace," Elijah gestured to the golden chain around her neck, "I wasn't going to mention it to him until I was sure but..."

Maleny put a hand over the locket, "But what?"

Elijah sighed, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. It's the only proof we need to know that you're telling the truth. He'll know it too. So please, just do what you used to do."

"I don't know what I used to do!" Maleny exclaimed, receiving a look to stay quiet. She sighed then spoke quieter, "Yes, I'm the girl, but...I don't remember _how_ to be the girl."

"I don't think that's problem here," Elijah knowingly smiled at her, "Perhaps it's the fact you're scared to be that girl again. I don't blame you, the lives we all lived there weren't easy."

"Scared?" Maleny made a face but couldn't find it in her to defend herself against it.

"Don't refuse your identity. Believe it or not, there were good moments I knew of between you and others in the village. And, I assume, there were plenty more with my brother that none of us knew about," his smile turned into a smirk that had Maleny blushing within seconds.

"Elijah!" she scolded, hitting him on the arm.

"Just remember, alright? No matter how scared you might be, there were good, beautiful moments in your life," Elijah gave her a hug before taking his leave.

"This is great..." Maleny watched after him with a deep breath. She turned and let her bag drop on the floor, "We have some talking to do," she declared as she grabbed a chair and pulled to the side of the bed.

"Must we really?" Klaus could barely turn his head to look at her. Every part of his body was aching and the thirst he felt in his throat was skyrocketing...and she wanted to _talk_?

"Yes, we 'must really''," she mimicked him, "You are out of your psychotic mind, do you know that?"

At least her humor was still original, "And here I thought I'd be having a sweet little nurse," he gave a small smirk.

"Oh you'd like that," she rolled her eyes, though she did feel a small warmth in her face for some reason, "But no, I'm here to talk about your sister, apparently."

"I'm hungry," was his plain response.

"Okay," Maleny could see she was going to be dealing with an even more stubborn hybrid than usual, "This is how it's going to work: if you want good tasty blood, laced with vervain of course, you're going to listen and you're going to _talk_. And for once you're in _no_ position to argue. So do as I say and we'll have a dandy ole day," she put on a sweet smile.

"I'd snap your neck right now if I could move properly," he rolled his eyes. Though the more he thought about the action the less he was sure he could actually go through it. That...bothered him.

"And I'd come back to life, apparently," Maleny shrugged, "So that would get you no where," she sighed, now growing serious, "Now, truthfully, how can you want to kill your own sister? You're not thinking straight."

Klaus opened his mouth and then thought of a better idea, "I'm hungry."

"Klaus," she scolded.

"You said I talk and I get blood, so hand it over, love," he smirked.

Maleny rolled her eyes and held her wrist out, "I swear to God if you bleed me out I'll come back and kill you...or haunt you."

"I like your sense of humor," Klaus commented as he grabbed her wrist, "That much hasn't changed, you know."

"Really?" Maleny barely had time to ponder on that when she felt the sharp jab on her wrist's skin, "Ah! Hey, that actually hurt. Slow down!"

"Okay," Klaus finally pulled away, only getting a small part of his strength back. It pained her and admittedly it did make him want to lessen his drinking.

"I'm pretty sure vervain is supposed to burn," Maleny took her wrist back, frowning.

"As you may have yet to realize, the line between what brings us pain and what sustains us is far thinner than one imagines."

"Are you talking about my blood or your senseless need to hunt down your own flesh and blood?"

"I'm too weak for these talks right now," Klaus turned his head away from her.

"I'm no psychologist like Cami but I know my fair share of losses as well. Implanted in my head, but losses nonetheless. How can you hate your own sister?"

"Because she betrayed me in a way I never thought my own 'flesh and blood'", he mimicked Maleny's tone, "would ever do."

"How?"

"Rebekah's always had a lack of judgement when it came to men. I always tried to keep her from a heartbreak, always," he made sure to emphasize that last word, "But she never understood. We were always on the run and the one moment, the one time I allowed her to finally live in freedom...she betrayed me. I let my guard down and given in to happiness, more fool, I."

"But that was a century ago, what could be so bad that you'd want to kill her for it _now_?" he pointed to her other wrist and when she caught his look she immediately shook her head, "No!" she cried and stood up, " _I_ will decide when you get more," she walked around, "Back to business, you shouldn't take revenge, what would be the point now? Rebekah is your _sister_. One of the only siblings you have left because let's be honest, your other ones weren't in good contact with you."

"And how would you know that?"

Maleny blinked as she realized, "Oh...I think I remembered," she turned and headed for her bag on the floor.

"Have you been remembering lately?"

"Yes..." she pulled out a small journal, "...but I also have been listening to stories," she glanced over her shoulders, "Stories I'd rather not see..." she turned, "Rebekah told me what you did to my father," at that, Klaus turned his head away again, silent, "Care to elaborate on that?"

"I had no choice," was the answer.

"And isn't that what Rebekah may have thought during 1919? Hm?" she set the journal on the foot of the bed, "Perhaps what _you_ did back then were for the same reasons Rebekah did what she did later on."

"No!" Klaus half shouted, "What _I_ did was for safety! You were human back then and frail and you _needed_ me!"

Maleny was quite unused to seeing that side of him directed towards the current her. For a second she almost forgot the point she was trying to make, "You acted out of love," she began quietly, finding it difficult to look him in the eye for the moment. She found Klaus's black shirt lying on the edge, nearly falling. She picked it up and moved to the side of the bed to hand it over, "Don't be so quick to forget your own past, Klaus," she whispered the warning.

He looked at her a moment, as if heeding her warning. But then he snatched his shirt from her hand, ignoring said warning, " _I_ did not betray my family," he snapped as he sat up, "Rebekah brought to town the one thing I'd been running from for centuries... my father."

Maleny walked back to pick up her journal, suddenly quiet as she recalled Rebekah's story, "I'm sorry for that."

"Yeah, so was I," Klaus muttered.

"Rebekah told me a bit of my original self and in it was you...and a glimpse of your father," Maleny turned to face him as he laid back down, now with his shirt buttoned up, "I'm really sorry for what you had to endure. I heard mine was no better either."

"It was no wonder our father's got along so well," he shook his head, "But unlike me, you had no one to defend you. It was up to me and I made sure that changed."

Maleny didn't realize she'd let loose a smile for those words, but when she did she cleared her throat and scolded him, "That's not changing, that's murdering."

"No, that's not how you saw it back then. You have to see everything else that happened before you make your conclusion."

Maleny groaned in frustration, "How many times do I have to say this: I can't see the visions or dreams on command!"

"Perhaps you could go work on that right now..." he innocently suggested, making her scoff.

"Weak try by the way," she remarked.

"Well I am recovering from a nasty blade," he reminded.

"I'm not leaving and neither are you," she crossed her arms, "Besides, I would think Rebekah and Marcel would be anywhere in the world by now. It won't be that easy to find them."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," he gave her a sharp look, "To get away from _me_ , they'll need a cloaking spell, and for that, they'll need a witch. There's only one place they can go..."

Maleny's eyes widened at the realization, "Oh no..." she breathed.

Klaus just smirked in victory, " _Home_ ," he finished.

"Don't do this," Maleny pleaded, seeing he had far better chances of finding them now, "She's your _sister_ for goodness sake."

"For that same reason I'm doing this," Klaus snapped, "She should've known better! Now, she'll pay the price," he motioned with a hand for her wrist again.

Maleny reluctantly held her wrist again, "You'll regret it one day, you know," she spoke quietly, only wincing once that time, "I've seen you, remember? I know nearly everything about you. I know your huge paranoia of being left alone, or left out, and how much it troubles you. Well, look at yourself now, you're ready to kill your sister, god knows what you'll end up doing to Elijah. If you go through with all this...you'll really be alone."

Klaus finally let go of her wrist and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "You may as well save your breath, love, no one can persuade me otherwise. My siblings have brought this upon their selves."

"I can," Maleny spoke up rather nervously, "I'm the one person who was able to make you do anything, apparently," she looked down at her necklace and suddenly pulled it off her, "Do you remember this?" she held it out to him.

Klaus's eyes widened, of course he recognized it. How could he not have seen that before!? Tentatively, he reached to touch the pendant, "You never let go of it..." he whispered, his eyes drifting up to Maleny's.

The image of the Maleny he knew, _his_ Maleny, did not fit with the woman that sat beside him. And yet, she had the necklace that had been her prize possession back in the day.

"That girl you met all those centuries ago wouldn't want you to do this," Maleny swallowed the lump in her throat threatening to make her tear up, "Now I may not look like the girl in the forest you used to know, but she's in here," she gestured to herself, "and she doesn't want you to do this either. You won't listen to me just because I don't have pretty blonde hair anymore?"

For the first time since they'd began conversing, Klaus shared a laugh with her, "I didn't like you because you had 'pretty blonde hair'."

Maleny smiled, "That's good to hear. So why exactly did you like me back then?"

Klaus gave her a look for her question, "So now we're going to discuss the matters of our love life?"

Due to her blush, Maleny took a moment to herself and looked down, "Well, technically, it'd be _your_ love life we're discussing. I can't remember mine."

"Somehow that sounds like a distraction so I don't harm my baby sister," Klaus handed her gold necklace back.

Maleny reluctantly took it back and sighed, "I really do mean it, though. I can't remember most of my life. At least tell me how I died. Because that's where it started."

"If I knew then perhaps you wouldn't be here today," Klaus leaned back on the headboard, "We had an...argument," it seemed he had trouble admitting that, "and you ran off. I was too frustrated so I let you go. I waited and waited for you to come back to the village but...you never did. You disappeared."

"And there were no clues as to why or how?"

"We searched for you, for one entire day we all looked for you and...nothing," Klaus sighed, balling his fists as the anger flourished in his blood, "You were gone. The last time I saw you you were so angry with me...that is the last memory I have of you."

Maleny rubbed the side of her neck, unsure of how to go about that topic. She didn't remember anything but he did, and he looked so...guilty. It was startling, honestly, and she felt compelled to make him feel better, "What ever happened I know it wasn't your fault," she reached to take his hand, uncaring of how he would react to it. She was just focused on making him better.

Klaus looked down at her hand but felt even worse. He had buried the disappearance of Maleny Rowan as deep as possible, his guilty conscience never allowing him peace for it. He gently took his hand from under hers, "I think you should wait to see your disappearance before you make statements like that."

"Well, since I can't command the visions, I guess we'll just have to wait," Maleny cleared her throat, "But listen, my body might be gone and technically, yeah, I'm still missing...but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm here, under the oddest circumstances, but I am here and I am trying to get my life back in order. And, believe it or not, you are part of this life. I've seen so many sides of you in my memories and right now I am looking at one that scares me. It scares me to the bone."

Klaus didn't take that so lightly, "Then leave," he snapped.

Maleny blinked, "No, don't take that the wrong way-"

"There is no other way to take it, love. You said what you want now I say what I want: this is me, and you don't have to be here to see me. In fact, I'm going to go do what I should have been doing all along, finding Rebekah and Marcel," and with that he tried getting up from the bed.

Maleny frantically tried to keep him down, "You're still weak! Did you forget that or something?"

"No, and I haven't forgotten my _hunger_ ," he cast a rather irritated look at her, "And unless you really want to become my lunch I suggest you move out of my way!"

"Aha, no," she shook her head, "You're not getting any of that. So, be a good little boy and get back into bed."

"If I had a quid for every time a woman has tried that line on me," Klaus smirked.

"Oh, he's hallucinating," she shook her head and stepped back with her own smirk, "Poor thing."

"I wouldn't be so quick to talk," Klaus pointed a finger at her, "If you are the Maleny I knew, then we had quite the nights..." he swayed his head, his smirk widening.

Maleny frowned and clapped her hand over his mouth, "Shut up, shut up right there and then," not a second later did she feel a prick on her palm, making her jerk it away with shock, "You bit me...with fangs."

"Be gracious I didn't go for the neck," was Klaus's simple response.

"Ever the gentleman," she rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you managed to get the women I've seen."

"I'm charming, did I forget to mention?"

This time, Maleny rolled her eyes with a playfulness in them, "Yes, did you also forget to mention how big of a show off you are?" she grabbed her journal and threw it to him, "I've got at least a full page for each women I've seen be shown off all your 'skills' and whatnot."

"You mean showing off my incredible charms," Klaus picked up the journal and started skimming through the pages, not even realizing that for a couple minutes he wasn't even thinking of Rebekah nor Marcel nor anything.

Maleny did.

She smiled genuinely and took a seat on the chair again, watching him read the pages she'd written. The murderous looks were gone momentarily as pensiveness took over, his attention seemingly captivated by what was written on the pages.

Out of the no where, Maleny blurted, "Do you think I could be them too?" Klaus raised his eyebrows as he looked up, "I mean, it makes sense why I see them all," they hadn't actually sat down to discuss that topic, even though it was pretty much unofficially believed.

"You'd jumped bodies longer than Celeste then," Klaus released a breath as he thought more, "But Celeste was a powerful witch and, no offense love, but..."

"I hadn't really mastered my powers yet, huh?" Maleny assumed by the look on his face.

"You were getting good at it," Klaus tried to ease down the truth, "but...you still needed more practice."

"So someone did this to me, for sure," Maleny bit her lip, "Who? And why?" she sighed, "I just don't understand why someone would do this to me."

"I promise you we are going to figure that out," a determination settled into Klaus's tone, "because that person made you disappear. I'll find them."

Maleny smiled, "How's about you promise me that you won't kill your sister instead, hm? I would really like that."

"Nice try."

Maleny groaned, "C'mon, we were doing so well for a short time. Can't we make that last a little longer?"

"Your attempts are full of genuine determination, admirable, but useless nonetheless," Klaus snatched the journal from her hands and opened it up to a page, "You wrote about Le Grand Guignol," he looked up with suspicious eyes, "What do you know about that?"

"That was part of Maya Sterling's life," Maleny shrugged, "You liked the play so you were going to take her there."

"I was..." he nodded with a small sigh, "...but my good ole father had other plans."

Maleny bit her lip as she considered her next words, "You know...I don't really know what happened to Maya. I mean, there's a lot of these women whose endings I don't know about. But, since we're already talking about 1919..."

"You want to know how she died...I don't think you do."

"Yes I do," Maleny assured, "I need to know everything those women did, what patterns they all shared, anything and everything to help me right now. There are some of the women who just...disappeared," her voice went into a whisper of fear, "Just like my first life. They just disappear and are never seen again. I don't want to disappear again. If you're going to murder Rebekah, can you at least do something good today?" she questioned before lightly gasping, "But don't tell Elijah I said that."

Klaus took a moment to consider the plead and decided to get something out of it as well. Next thing Maleny knew, her wrist was being asked for again.

"Are you serious?" she frowned.

"If I'm to get strength then I need blood, no matter how much yours burns," he motioned for her wrist.

"You're not looking so weak anymore," she remarked as she held her wrist again.

"You've turned out to be a good little nurse after all," he said as he took her wrist.

Maleny pretended to gasp, "Klaus Mikaelson, was that a compliment out of your sheer will?"

"Well if you are to be Maleny, the real Maleny I mean, I suppose I could be a tad nice. But don't get used to it," Klaus warned her.

"Why not?" Maleny earnestly questioned, "The night we had those drinks you were a bit nice," she reminded, "I think you even flirted with me."

"Mm, that wasn't flirting. Believe me, you'll know when I flirt."

"Right, so when I'm up against that wall," she jerked a thumb behind her, "and being snogged to death, I'll know," she rolled her eyes, "Look, this is interesting and all, but I really need you to listen: please don't kill your sister."

"Never going to let that go, are you?"

"This is your _sister_ we're talking about! God, I can't believe this is man I saw talking for hours, and I do mean for _hours_ , about a stupid play Maya couldn't care less about."

"Maya loved that play," he argued.

Maleny scoffed loudly, "Oh no, trust me, she did _not_ give a damn about it. The only reason she listened was because it was _you_ that was talking. Where is that man, hm?"

Klaus looked away from her, unsure of what he was more irritated of: the fact that the woman simply would not give up in her useless determinant efforts or that _he_ couldn't seem to stay focused on how he was going to go after Rebekah and Marcel all because a simple brunette kept swaying him with words. What the hell was going on here?

~ 0 ~

Back at Cami's, there were dozens of papers around her bed with her laptop in the center. Cami had a frantic face on as she continuously searched through pile, "How is this possible?" she murmured, chewing on her nail as she read and read her aunt and uncle's letters they always wrote for her family from overseas.

It always happened like that, Cami remembered. Her family would receive letters from Maleny's parents who lived in England, and Cami always remembered there being pictures and even letters handwritten by Maleny herself. But now she physically went looking through them, Cami found herself coming up with nothing but pure letters from her aunt and uncle, no mention of any sort of Maleny - no daughter.

That couldn't be right...could it?

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked into the living room to find Klaus already pouring himself a drink, "Really?" she raised an eyebrow, "I leave for one minute and you go straight for the scotch?"

"It helps," he turned and raised the glass.

"No, it doesn't," Maleny shook her head, "Elijah never said anything about drinking scotch."

"Do not speak to me of Elijah," he snapped.

"You know he loves you, right?"

"Yes. He does, and he proves it time and again, even when my father enlisted him to kill me."

"Ah, see?" Maleny crossed her arms, "All the reason not to hurt him as well," she walked further inside the room, "And while you're at it, you should leave Rebekah too."

"Your tries are getting weak," Klaus remarked.

"Well, you keep feeding off me," she playfully snapped and took his glass, "It's bound to have some effects. Now c'mon, no more," she stepped back with his glass.

"What are you going to do exactly to prevent me?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. Maleny looked around in thought and resigned to drink down what was left, " _That_ was your master plan?" Klaus actually laughed a genuine laughter.

Maleny set down the glass on the counter beside them and sighed, "If it's what I must, then I shall," she considered grabbing another drink but she remembered she'd have to return to Cami sooner or later and she'd rather do that in all her senses to patch things up with her 'cousin'. She looked up to find Klaus silently looking at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Maleny was quick to ask in alarm. For all she knew, Klaus could be plotting how to get her out of the way in order to find Rebekah and Marcel.

"For a split second, you looked... _exactly_ like Maleny back in the day," Klaus explained in a quiet tone, seeming stunned at the fact.

"Okay," Maleny nodded, unsure of how to respond coherently. But as the silent minutes, that seemed more like hours to Maleny, dreadfully passed, she had a few words in her head, "Why are you looking at me like that _now_?" she sheepishly asked, now feeling a small blush on her face.

In the meantime of the silence, Klaus had been staring at her with an expression Maleny would have to classify as interest. Unbeknownst to her, Klaus was thinking, or wondering, how she might look like now if she were back in her original body. She was really that girl in the forest he used to meet all the time? In that moment he realized how much he missed her and wanted her back. He didn't care who he had to go through, he would find the person responsible for her disappearance and make them pay. Simultaneously he would find someone to break the spell and put her back in her original body. He wanted to see her pretty blonde hair again, and perhaps, even-

"You're still doing it," Maleny accused, unable to find peace with her balance. She shifted from one side to the other waiting for the hybrid to make a word or something.

Instead of answering, Klaus reached to touch her face, startling her. He wanted to see if she felt different. Being inside a body that wasn't yours had to feel odd but what about those around that person? If he caressed her, would she react the same way she did back in the old days? With all the other women he never knew it could have been his Maleny, and so he never paid attention to these kinds of things.

Suddenly, a phone beeped and seeing as Maleny's had been broken back at the plantation house she knew it had to be Klaus's. On cue, he stepped back and checked his phone, his eyebrows raising when he read the message, "Oh, I hate to be a know-it-all. My sister and her lover have been spotted in town. So, our time endeth here, I'm afraid."

Maleny watched him walk to a statue and promptly knocked it down. Out came an indestructible white oak stake from it, "What is that?" she pointed.

"A white oak stake, my own special version. And, unlike the one my father had, this one cannot be destroyed," Klaus waved the stake with a smirk and sped out of the room.

Maleny blinked, barely able to process what had happened. Such weird things happened...

She shook her head and dashed out of the room, she couldn't let anything distract her from the main problem.

~ 0 ~

"Hi, this is Camille O' Connell, I'm calling on behalf of my cousin, Maleny Woods," Cami had her landline phone pressed on her ear while she held yet another photo album of her family, "She just wanted to make sure her credits transferred to her English literature class for the semester."

" _I'm sorry, ma'am, but there are no records of Maleny Woods in this college,_ " the woman from the other line informed.

Cami stopped walking, "Oh really," by this point she wasn't as surprised to find yet another place missing a student Maleny Woods, "Not even a 'Maleny Woods O' Connell?" Cami gave the benefit of the doubt to Maleny in case she'd used her entire name that included Cami's aunt's maiden name.

" _I'm sorry ma'am, but there's nothing here,_ " the woman repeated.

"Thank you," Cami hung up and tossed the phone to the table. She sighed in frustration and shut the album in her hands. This was impossible. There was nothing...nothing of the woman Cami believed was her cousin.

She'd called the last community college to see about that credit transfer that Maleny had told her about over the phone the night she was to leave New Orleans with her. And yet, now Cami knew there was nothing of Maleny in said college. And it was not just that...it was everything else. There were no pictures of Maleny as a child, teen, adult, alone or with her family. But Cami could distinctly remember specific memories that Maleny was in. And yet...she wasn't there.

~ 0 ~

Maleny had found Klaus not too far from the compound, currently feeding on some poor man, "What are you doing?" she sighed.

Klaus let the man go and sent him on his way, all compelled of course, and looked at Maleny with half a sarcasm tone, "Well, if you have to ask, you obviously haven't been paying attention. I'm going to kill my sister, but first, I needed some sustenance with a little less vervain in it. No offense."

"Believe me, none taken," Maleny assured and shook her head, "You can't do this."

"Give me a couple minutes, I'll get strength back and then I'll prove you wrong."

Maleny put a hand on her head, "Take it from _me_ ," she began again, serious now, "I don't know what's going on with me, all I know is that I'm some girl from the old world that disappeared. I don't have any family anymore. The one person I did have...you killed. I'm alone now, in the 21st century, I've got nothing left. _You_ do, you have your siblings and you're going to hunt them both down. Isn't that what your father did to you?"

Klaus stepped back and narrowed his eyes at her, "Are you calling me my father?" the accusation making it a deeper wound than he was willing to admit.

"Well...not really but kill Rebekah and I won't see any difference between you two at all," Maleny crossed her arms, "You'll be a senseless murderer like he was."

"You have no idea of the past, what happened, my reasons for doing what I did...come, let me show you an answer to one of your questions," and before Maleny could protest, Klaus sped up and grabbed her by the arm, speeding off to who knew where.

~ 0 ~

Maleny found herself in front of the ruins of an old opera house, the precise one that Mikael had burned down in 1919. Confused, she looked at Klaus, "What? I know, it burned down, so what?"

"You really don't remember what happened, do you?" he began considering the way in which he would tell her about her predecessor's death.

"Remember what?" Maleny shrugged, staring at the opera house again, "What's going on?"

"Maya Sterling, the same day the opera house was burnt down...she disappeared," Klaus began, ignoring the look Maleny was now giving him, "But she was found that same day...on the stage...staked to death and hung up like a prop," Maleny was frozen on her spot as she listened to his words, her eyes tearing up, unaware that were so Klaus's, "She wasn't the only one up on stage, there was Marcel, staked to a cross by the hands. Maya was...dead," Klaus swallowed hard, "There was nothing I could do for her so I tried to help Marcel but my father had other ideas. Rebekah attempted to intervene. And you know, all these years, I actually believed she was trying to save _me_..."

"Wouldn't you have tried saving Maya if she had still been alive?" Maleny softly questioned, making him think about it, "Rebekah was just doing what her heart was telling her to do."

"I had to run, beaten like the dog my father believed me to be," Klaus ignored the comment as he stared at the opera house, "And as we fled for our lives, he burnt it all to the ground. And with it, we assumed, Marcel. I lived, but all that we had built died, as did the last shred of me that felt human," he finally turned to Maleny, "I lost Maya because of those two."

"But...but I'm still here," Maleny gestured to herself, "I mean, it's weird but-"

"You're not her," Klaus interrupted, "You...you're _afraid_ of me. You said it yourself. I scare you to the bone. So now, I'll go play the role I'm given, the one you've appropriated for me as well."

"No, Klaus, I-I didn't...I didn't mean to," Maleny tried to step closer to him but he sped away and left her on the street. She felt tears welling in her eyes as she realized she had unintentionally hurt him.

She looked at the opera house and shuddered a breath, hoping to God she would never remember the death she had went through as Maya. She shook her head and turned to head back to the compound where she'd left her things. She'd have to go find someone else who could help her now. On the turn of the street, she bumped into someone and heard a book drop to the ground. She bent down and picked up the blue book and handed it to the young man it belonged to, "Sorry."

"It's alright," the young man nodded with a smile that made Maleny sheepishly give one back. She went around him and continued down the sidewalk. She never looked back which allowed the young man to watch her go unnoticed.

~ 0 ~

 ** _Next Day_**

Maleny could not believe she was walking into Davina's old room in the attic of the church...where Davina herself now sat in, _alive_. She'd returned, apparently, by killing one of the resurrected witches. Marcel had called Cami's house where he'd requested not only her but Maleny as well. The two 'cousins' had been trying to talk once more, if Cami ignoring Maleny was 'talking' anyways, when Marcel had called in. What was worse was that Maleny found out the three Mikaelson siblings were currently stuck in the cemetery until nightfall tonight. Maleny feared for Rebekah's life, as well as Elijah's, for Klaus was in a state of utter fury. The only hope was for Davina to be able to lower down the boundary spell.

"Davina..." Maleny stood at the doorway of Davina's room, her heart breaking at the sight of the young girl. Cami had, begrudgingly remained downstairs for the moment with Marcel and Kieran after Marcel had specified that Davina wanted to see Maleny first for some reason.

"Maleny!" Davina gasped when she saw the brunette, "I...I know what happened to you..." she blinked with wide eyes, "...m-m-most of it anyways."

"You do?" Maleny could have nearly ran for the girl to get most of her answers but remembered the situation. As much as she wanted her answers she kept thinking about Klaus and the mistake he was about to commit, or could commit at any moment.

"It's a spell, you were tricked," Davina breathed heavily, her mind too exhausted from everything she'd endured in limbo to fully explain at the moment.

"Davina, I'd like to hear what you know but right now you're more important," Maleny slowly walked up to the bed and remained at the foot standing up, "Marcel mentioned something about being in limbo..."

"I was alone..." Davina began, pulling her knees to her chest, deciding it was best to talk to Maleny once her head was cleared, "...for a moment, anyways, but then I heard them. Voices, whispering to me."

"Who?"

"The ancestors. They're so angry with me. I used my power against my own, and they said they'd do horrible things to me if I misuse my magic again."

"Then all we have to do is just get you to start practicing magic like you used to," Maleny cautiously took a seat on the bed, "Before the Harvest."

"No, the witches don't want me anymore..."

"Yeah but if this Harvest thing is completed then bygones should be bygones," Maleny shrugged, "They got what they wanted in the end, after all."

"You're really a witch, you know that?" Davina surprised her with the confirmation of her powers, "I saw it, the ancestors, they know you. They've been watching you..."

"Oh goody," Maleny rolled her eyes, "Must be a hell of a freak-show for them. But right now, I don't matter, _you_ do. Take my advise, try to start practicing magic like you used to before Marcel took you."

"You say that like it's so simple, but the witches aren't just gonna let me go. They're not done with me."

"No one can control you unless you let them."

"How do I even know who to trust? Should I trust Marcel? The first thing he did when I came back was try to use me again to help Rebekah. I'm sure Cami has something she wants from me too."

"And me too," Maleny sighed, "The curse resolved, to find my body-"

"But you're different, you're not asking me to fix you," Davina half-smiled, "You're telling me you don't matter...you're not like the others, that's why I only trust you."

Maleny smiled softly, "Then if you trust me, follow my advise. Look, if you want, we can go back to your coven and we can ask them for help."

"When I came back, the voices I heard, they said the only ones who could help me are the witches," Davina sighed, "But, after what I did to them, they hate me. So, how can I go back and ask for their help now?"

Maleny's heart broke all over again as the young girl broke into sobs again.

~ 0 ~

"Do you think there's any way of getting the witches to take Davina in again?" Maleny asked Marcel once Cami had taken her turn to see Davina, Kieran already gone to tend to the human fraction.

"Oh, like that's a possibility," Marcel scoffed in exasperation.

"Well until we haven't performed it, it _is_ ," Maleny crossed her arms, "You know the witches well, don't you think it'd be best for you to ask help?"

"Do you know why I know the witches so well?"

"You used to be a tyrant, yes I'm aware," Maleny nodded, "But you're not anymore and you want to get Rebekah out of that cemetery as much as I want to, so guess what? Talking to the witches is our best option."

"And do you really care Rebekah or Davina?"

"Excuse me?"

Marcel stalked up to her with a menacing look, "I know you don't exist, that you're a complete _lie_!" Maleny flinched at the loud tone that was being used against her, "I don't know how you did it, how you keep doing it, but you're nothing but a lie. Cami and Kieran think you're their family when the truth is all those thoughts were implanted in their heads!"

"Don't you yell at me!" Maleny snapped, raising her own voice back, "You think I like lying to Cami?"

"Seems like it to me! But your game ends here because I told Cami everything and I doubt it'll be long before the doubt really kicks in and she'll start digging, realizing that you're a lie."

With that, Maleny was left alone as Marcel sped out of the church to take her advise on the witches. She turned around and blinked with wide eyes as she saw Cami standing at the doorway of the staircase. Maleny swallowed hard as Cami came towards her, the intent of discussing that matter etched all over her face.

~ 0 ~

Night had fallen over the French Quarter and with good news for Davina. She'd been accepted back with the coven and the Harvest Girls. However, Maleny wasn't doing too hot at the moment. She and Cami had a very, _very_ long 'discussion' about Maleny's past.

"This is when we went to camp, remember?" Cami held up a photograph of her younger self and her twin in a forest, "You and I learned how to swim in the coldest lake possible. And yet...you're not here."

Maleny tried taking the photograph but Cami stepped back, more furious than ever, "Cami, I'm sorry. But you really don't understand-"

"Of course I don't understand!" Cami exclaimed, "I don't understand anything! How you're not in any of our photo albums. How you're not even mentioned in the letters my aunt wrote for us...I don't get it."

"I didn't choose any of this, Cami. Davina says someone put a spell on me. It's all very complicated but I didn't want to lie to you."

"The fact is you didn't have sufficient trust in me to _tell_ me what was going on," Cami pointed, "You had the chance and you decided to tell everyone else - even _Davina_ whom you'd only met for a couple hours, and not _me_ , your _family_!" tears started to well up in her eyes as she kept going, "I'm human, yes, but I could still help you! I would've done anything to help you! But you didn't trust me..."

"No, that's not true," Maleny began to say but Cami had had enough with everything.

"Actions speak louder than words, Mal, and yours have screamed at me what you thought," with that, Cami went for the suitcase Maleny had left in the corner of her room, "And since you don't trust me, then I don't want you here."

"Cami..."

"I don't want you anywhere near me or uncle Kieran, _my_ uncle Kieran," Cami brought the suitcase up to Maleny, "And don't you dare tell him the truth because that is the last thing he needs right now. Leave, I don't care where you go or what you do, just GO."

"Cami, please," Maleny pleaded but Cami wouldn't listen anymore.

"Get out, _Mal_ ," Cami spat the nickname and pushed past her, heading for her own room to await for her 'cousin' to leave her home.

~ 0 ~

Rebekah stood in front of Cami's house later in the night, awaiting for Maleny to come near the window or something to get her attention. She'd been making stops with everyone before she left the city and Maleny was her last one. She wasn't in the mood for a whole talk with Cami as she was sort of in a rush, she didn't want Klaus to have time to regret his deal with her and really come after her again.

Suddenly, she saw Maleny stepping out of the house and so went towards her, only to slowly come to a stop when she saw Maleny's suitcase in hand as well as her bag over her shoulders, "What's...what's going on?"

Maleny was startled to see the blonde at the spot, never really getting news afterwards on what kind of plan had struck between her and Klaus due to her arguments with Cami, "What are you doing here, Rebekah?" she rolled her suitcase behind her as she came up to Rebekah, "And Klaus? Is he okay?"

Rebekah caught the extra concern for her brother and smiled, "He's fine - under what fits," she answered for Maleny's sake, "I came to say goodbye but what are _you_ doing?" Rebekah's eyes were glued to the suitcase, "You're leaving?"

"Not by choice," Maleny sighed, "Cami found out I lied and, well...she wasn't too happy."

"Understatement, by the looks of it," Rebekah raised her eyebrows, "You got an idea where you're going, then?"

"Um, got a bit of money saved, going for a hotel nearby."

"So you're not leaving the city?"

"No, but apparently _you_ are," Maleny was now staring at the bright red car Rebekah had parked in the street, "Why?"

"Klaus gave me my freedom," Rebekah shrugged, "Definitely took it. It's for the best, too much tension, and..." she sighed with resignation, "...this is the best for both of us."

"I'm sorry," Maleny said quietly, "I thought I could get him to change his mind but I guess I was only kidding myself if I thought I had that kind of power."

"Look, Maleny, I came to say goodbye and give you my number," Rebekah handed over the small piece of paper, "Heard you were caught in a fire and blah, blah, blah, so here's the number again. Give me a call here and then, like our old chats when we were human."

"Then you accept I'm really her?"

Rebekah smiled softly, "Yes, and because of that, I want us to have that friendship again, even if it's through long distance. You and I, we used to be like sisters back then..."

"I remember that," Maleny nodded again as she recalled the several visions she'd seen about them, "We used to share all our secrets with each other, _all_ of them..." she flushed with embarrassment.

"Your biggest one being your love for my brother," Rebekah was sure to remind with a smirk.

"Oh, God," Maleny looked away, even more embarrassed.

"Do you remember what happened to you during that time?" Rebekah wondered genuinely, "Why or how you disappeared?"

Maleny shook her head, "No, it's all still fuzzy but I'm sure the more I work on it the more I'll begin to remember."

"I had suspicions that it could've been Klaus..."

Maleny's eyes widened, "N-n-n-no!" she immediately said, "I know it wasn't him! He...he can't have been," she grew quiet as she thought, "No...I refuse to believe that."

"Do you still love him?" Rebekah also wondered, curious to know if that true sentiment had prolonged throughout the course of time.

"What? I...I don't know," Maleny blushed deeply, one that even Rebekah could see through the dark night and even made her laugh, "It's all too confusing right now. Besides, I think I've hurt his feelings earlier in the day. I'll be lucky if I can walk the street without being cornered."

"Earlier, I'd wanted to start an investigation on your disappearance, my assumed culprit being my brother, but now I'm not so sure..." Rebekah honestly said, "...I think there's more to this than I realized, and perhaps I've judged my brother wrongly. If you've been the women he's repeatedly fell in love with over the centuries then make no doubt that the story will repeat itself again, only this time...try to stick around forever, yeah?"

"I'd love to, but I'm cursed, haven't you heard?" Maleny sighed while Rebekah's eyes widened, "Davina's going to help me, Klaus was going to help me too but now I don't know..."

"You know, I know a place you could stay in...maybe start on that plan," Rebekah smirked, Maleny dreading the plan she was in the dark about.

"Where...?"

"The one place you ought to be from now on," Rebekah declared then grabbed the handle of Maleny's suitcase, "Come along!"

~ 0 ~

Elijah stood in the courtyard of the compound, now a lonesome building without Marcel and his vampires lurking about. Even Hayley had decided to stay with her pack at least until the full moon next month to see if the curse would finally break, thanks to a conjuring of Celeste. He heard footsteps nearing the building which surprised him because, truthfully, she was the last person he expected to see for the night.

He turned to find Maleny standing at the threshold with an apologetic smile and a face stained with tears, "I-I'm sorry...Rebekah, she brought me here," Maleny rubbed the side of her face, "Cami and I, we had an argument...she knows I lied to her and her family so she kicked me out. Rebekah said I should come here and left before I could even say something..."

Elijah looked up to the second level, knowing Klaus was probably already beginning on the drinking and whatnot. He began forming an idea in his mind on just how to help Klaus. He walked up to Maleny with a smile, "I think Rebekah did right," he motioned for the suitcase Maleny held on to.

"But Klaus and I, he's upset with me..." Maleny felt the need to say before Klaus himself turned up to kick her out.

"Believe me, it'll be alright," Elijah assured as he took her suitcase.

Maleny had no choice but to believe him for the moment and began following him up the stairs, hoping to God everything would really work out fine. It had been a long, long time of living this cycle. She just wanted to break the spell and finally be free to live in her own body. Was that too much to ask?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hated these episodes where Rebekah left :'(( but I couldn't really see her staying in the story by the way things will go for the second season. But this was a fun chapter to write because it makes up for a lack of Maleny/Klaus in the last chapter ;). It definitely showcased a lot about feelings - romantic and platonic between characters. Loved it and hopefully you did to!

* * *

 _For Reviews:_

Thank you! I think that in the series all the female characters have a lack of friends. It's all about their husbands/loves and not enough friendships so I thought why not change that here!

Ha, right? It sort of reminds me of Clara Oswald, you know? In the beginning she was a big ole mystery too xD. There's certain rules for Maleny's body changing that you will definitely learn in the upcoming chapters! Thankfully, Klaus didn't get angry about that secret cos that would've been just one more pile of anger towards Maleny ,.

Thanks! Hope you liked the new chapter ;)

* * *

Welp, that's pretty much it for now. Hope to hear some thoughts! Until next week :)


	6. The Time of the Broken

**_One Month Later_**

Elijah was more than displeased to find the culprit of his family's separation lounging around in his brother's room, "I trust you can find your clothing and more importantly the _door_ ," he held Genevieve's red heels to her.

Genevieve rolled her eyes and stood up, about to take her heels when she noticed something on them, "Those weren't chipped when I got here," she frowned as she noticed one of the heels harmed.

"Maleny may have come across them first - they fell," was all Elijah had to say on that matter. Genevieve glared and snatched her shoes, walking out the room muttering words under her breath, "You do recall that woman tortured our sister?" Elijah turned to Klaus with an irritated look.

"She also revealed the truth about our sister's treachery," Klaus shrugged casually.

"And as a consequence, Rebekah is gone forever. Also, she's the reason you haven't lived up to your word to Maleny. Should I remind you she has some kind of curse placed on her that's somehow interrelated with you?"

"Nowadays, I seem to be the source of several womens' problem, don't you think?" Klaus raised an eyebrow and turned to a painting he'd been working on.

"Let me point out that _this_ precise woman is not just _any_ woman for you," Elijah grew more agitated with his brother's indifference over something that clearly intrigued him, "She's been living here for a month and you have not directed even a word to her. Now I don't know what has happened between you two but _you_ told her you'd help her and that is a promise I intend to see through."

"Perhaps Maleny has lost interest in the issue," Klaus nearly yelled as he walked up to curtains of the balcony. He opened the doors and looked back at Elijah, "You see, anyone who's cursed would be going out of their mind trying to figure out what's happening but do you know what Maleny's been up to?" Elijah, confused, followed the motion to the balcony. Klaus stepped out and set his hands on the rails as he looked down to the streets, "You see, at this precise time, _everyday_ , a certain someone gets a little visit..."

Elijah followed Klaus's gaze to the end of the street where Maleny had just turned up in, noticing her grim face. She had just come from Cami's in another vain attempt to get her to talk to her again. Needless to say, she was not in a good mood anymore. Cami wanted nothing to do Maleny and was keeping true to her word in that she wanted Maleny out of her life. Maleny wouldn't give up though, especially when Kieran was slowly deteriorating from the hex on him. Adoptive Uncle or not, he was still family and Maleny wouldn't rest until she saw positive results of his condition. To say, she was even beginning to practice a bit of magic on her own in an attempt to come up with a reversal spell. She'd have more results if Davina would help her, but the girl was having trouble practicing herself.

"Rose for a pretty lady?" Maleny was stopped midway the street by a young man with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Maleny wasn't surprised by the man, instead she just smiled as he pulled out a dead rose from his back, watching him bring it back to life with his powers. He was part of the witch coven of the city and for every day in the past month he'd been stopping her just to give her a flower. Maleny thought it was thoughtful of him, despite it never leading to anything else except for a couple words here and there.

"Thank you, Riley," Maleny took the rose with a soft smile.

"And once again I change that sad face into a wonderful smile," Riley put a finger under Maleny's chin and lifted her head to him.

"Just like always," Maleny chuckled and blushed.

Up above in the compound, Klaus glared at the pair and headed back into the room. Elijah shook his head and went inside as well, "Right, so you're doing this out of spite and jealousy. Mature, brother."

"I do not act out of spite and jealousy!" Klaus snapped, "If she doesn't care for a curse that affects _her_ then why should I?"

Elijah rubbed a circle on his temple as he became more frustrated, "She is down there because of _you_. You are the one to fix that as well as the city's problems. You do recall that this city is used to having a king. You wanted this throne. Now, you must accept the responsibility that accompanies that."

Klaus had taken a paintbrush and started painting on the unfinished canvas, "Apologies, but I'm rather ensconced in other pursuits."

Elijah had enough and snatched the paintbrush, "If you can so easily neglect your home, I wonder what will become of your daughter. Have you forgotten what it was like to live beneath the threat of violence? We must work together, Niklaus. Let's make this city whole again."

Klaus tool back his paintbrush, "Perhaps it is too broken to mend."

"So that's it. You renounce anything to do with this city, and more importantly Maleny?"

The simple mentioned of her name made the anger (and pain he wished to forget) flourish inside him. Of course he wanted to help her, that hadn't changed. But his mind could not forget her words from last month. The Maleny he used to know, back in the forest, would have never said anything like that. She saw him for he was and never displayed an ounce of terror of him. Why should he swallow down his feelings for someone who apparently had plenty of time to chat with strange men on the streets?

Elijah was tired of the silence and the ongoing argument that had repeated itself over the month. He gave up for the day, "If you do not do anything then I will," he warned, "For the city and Maleny."

~ 0 ~

Maleny swayed her way inside the compound's courtyard with her rose in hand, nearly bumping into Elijah if he hadn't put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking, "Sorry," she sheepishly smiled.

"Secret admirer?" he eyed the rose with a small smile.

"Not so secret," Maleny walked around him while gently twisting the rose in her hands, "I'm sure you and Klaus have seen him...seeing as Klaus watches it happen every day," she turned to Elijah with a frown.

"So you notice him? And yet you continue to let it happen?"

"Oh," Maleny scoffed, "so because he has a tantrum I'm supposed to succumb to his jealous needs?"

"Mal, you do realize that in letting this happen you are showcasing your intentions to irritate my brother?"

Maleny, of course, knew that, and Elijah could see he'd been right, "I don't know what you mean," she crossed her arms and avoided his gaze.

"You cannot allow this petty argument between you two get in the way of solving your curse," Elijah warned, "Every day you waste ignoring each other is another day the culprit runs free."

"I know that," Maleny sighed, slowly returning her gaze to him, "But it's not easy, okay? The one person who promised to help me now hates me."

"He does not hate you, Maleny," Elijah quickly corrected her, able to see how that thought hurt her, "Far from it, actually."

"I would've left weeks ago if it wasn't for this curse," Maleny admitted as she took a seat at a table nearby, "Ever since Davina told me about this thing, I've wanted nothing more than to run away from here...but that would get me no where."

While Davina didn't know what the curse on Maleny was exactly, she was able to inform Maleny of certain information she'd gathered on the other side. The curse was an old type of spell placed on Maleny, could be broken of course...it's just they didn't know _how_. She'd officially learned that, yes, she had been body jumping all throughout the centuries, always finding Klaus someway. Each time she body jumped, the memories of the previous body were terminated. There was still no clue as to who or what placed the curse on Maleny.

"And what about Davina," Elijah brought Maleny out of her thoughts as he neared the table, "Has she...?"

Maleny knew he meant to ask if the girl had mastered her powers again and sighed heavily with a shake of her head, "No. I went to visit her this morning and she's still the same. She's afraid of what the ancestors told her," Maleny leaned back on her chair, "Without a witch, I can't do much and she's the only one I trust with this."

"Listen, my brother is being ridiculous with all this solidarity-"

Maleny scoffed again, "I'm sorry but having that psycho witch lounging around this place in her undergarments all day doesn't sound like solidarity to me," she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Maybe instead of scolding me about my intentions, you should go have a chat with your brother. He does this on purpose to get back at me for what I said the day I took care of him."

"What exactly did happen, Mal?" Elijah curiously asked. He went ahead and took a seat beside her, wishing there was something he could do to at least reunite her and his brother. That would be one less problem he had to deal with in the midst of a near war between factions in the city - not to mention find a way to bring back Hayley.

Maleny shamefully looked at the man, "I said something I shouldn't have...and I hurt his feelings. Though he probably won't accept that I hurt his feelings."

"What...did you say?"

Maleny sighed, "Well, among other things, I said he was almost like his father and what really drove things home was the fact that I told him he scared me down to the bone."

"Oh, Maleny," and now Elijah understood perfectly the indifference he showed towards Maleny. Klaus was hurt, but he would never admit that to anyone..so he acted as if it didn't bother him. He ignored Maleny because it was easier to deal with her words in that way. Even acquiring Genevieve was part of a way to keep Maleny away from him.

"I know," Maleny hung her head in full shame, accepting the problem had been nearly all her fault, "I did a bad thing and even if I wanted to go apologize to him now he wouldn't listen to me. He's too angry, hurt."

"And so you believe taunting him with that man on the street is a better option?" on that, Elijah had to scold her. Maleny was doing no better than Klaus.

"Well...I wasn't going to do anything with Riley just to get back at Klaus. In the beginning, yeah, I used Riley but now he's kind of a friend. I like him and I like his little gifts. For a moment, it makes me forget that I'm cursed and that my only family doesn't want to speak to me."

"Maleny you are part of this family too," Elijah tried to say but Maleny refused to believe it.

"No, I'm not. Klaus is your family. Rebekah is your family. Finn and Kol are your family. I'm sure Hayley's on that list too. Even Marcel is more family than I am."

"Absolutely not," it was Elijah's turn to refuse a statement, "You are most certainly above that man. We've known each other since we were kids. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you are not part of this family? I dare you to."

Maleny set loose a smile and flushed, "I would like to believe that. It would be kind of nice to have a family again. I remember my mother now, Abigail, and with her I can remember those small happy moments of family I once had."

She'd managed to remember her mother, Abigail, who'd been a powerful witch back in her day along with Esther Mikaelson. Maleny remembered all the love and care she received from her mother, all the lessons she'd managed to get as a child. She loved her mother so much and she'd had the misfortune of losing her. She'd been left with the violent father, Ivan, to 'look after her'. The man was so cruel and violent to the child of merely seven years old. Her struck of luck was Esther and her family, the only ones who Ivan actually saw as 'friends', specifically Mikael. While the two men went out hunting with the others, Esther would look after Maleny and take advantage to teach the girl the lessons her mother could no longer do. And Maleny knew that as the years had gone by, her life wasn't as bad with her 'sister', Rebekah, her 'brother' Elijah as well as the younger Kol and Henrik and the older Fin, and the one Mikaelson she couldn't fathom as a 'sibling'. She recalled the fact she'd harbored feelings for Klaus and had to suppress them for fear of what her father, and even Esther herself, would think of it. She was treated like part of the family and loving one of them beyond that was taking advantage of the hospitality. But that was all before she'd actually came across Klaus in a simple event that led to something beyond the relation of 'family'. After that, Maleny didn't call her life a horrible one, not when she had the love of her life beside her and was actually loved back. Their moments had been incredible and now...now it was the opposite.

Time really could break things apart.

~ 0 ~

Later that day would find Maleny attempting to talk to Cami all over again, this time in the church where Kieran had gone up to the attic for some reason. For the priest, his 'nieces' were all happy and good, no argument whatsoever occurring...but as soon as he would leave...

"Cami, you need help! Kieran needs help!" Maleny followed the blonde for the staircase leading up to the attic.

"You know what I need," Cami stopped and turned around, making Maleny bump into her in the process, "I need you to get the hell out of here and stop shouting before Uncle Kieran hears us."

"Tough, because every time you tell me to leave I will come right back until you allow me to help!"

"Help with what? You've got no powers yourself," Cami snapped, "You're as human as I am right now, we don't have anything!"

"I refuse to believe that," Maleny went around the blonde and headed up the remaining stairs, "Uncle Kieran?" she called and stopped at the doorway of the attic when she saw Kieran shackling his ankles to the floor, "What are you doing?" she ran inside the room.

"Stop!" Kieran held his hands out to stop Maleny.

"Is that really necessary?" Cami was horrified to see him with the shackles.

"It's the sickness, it's- it's overtaking my inclination to forgive," Kieran shook his head, "Replacing it with one thought that I could barely contain at the summit: "Kill every last one of them."

"Hey, we'll figure this out," Maleny assured, remaining by him, "Cami and I...we'll work it out."

"I tried to figure it out with Sean, but I was focused too much on that instead of trying to stop him, and I'm not- I'm not gonna let that happen to me," Kieran sighed and looked at Cami, "You're the immediate replacement, they're going to ask you to take my place at the table. Don't. Just leave. Just start over. Maleny," he pleaded her, "please go back to England, take Cami with you. Both of you, just get out of this city."

Maleny looked back at Cami, and for the first time in a month, they both nodded in agreement, "We're not going anywhere as long as there's still a chance."

"How many times do I have to tell you I can't be fixed?" Kieran had to control himself not to shout at them.

"And how many times do I have to tell you we will not stop trying?" Cami snapped.

"That is just stubbornness, like- like when you were a little girl. You always had to be right. You- you- you never listened. Just that thick head of yours," Kieran started blinking rapidly, Maleny knowing it was the hex taking over again, "I prayed for you. And I got no answer. There is only blackness. There is only death. There's mine, and yours," as he moved to reach for Cami and possibly hurt her, Maleny jumped in the way and pushed Cami away from them.

"No!" Maleny stumbled back and fell as well, "Uncle Kieran, snap out of it!" she pleaded but the man grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. She screeched when her arm rubbed against the floor, "Cami!" the blonde managed to stand with a lamp nearby and thrashed it over her uncle's head and knocked him out for the moment. Maleny breathed heavily and crawled away from him and shut her eyes as she felt the stinging pain on her arm, "Thank you."

Cami slowly bent down beside Maleny, making sure she was alright (in what could fit anyways) then helped her stand, "I'm sorry," was all she could say for this awful moment, "He's never...this is the first time he does something like this."

"The hex is getting worse," Maleny sighed and turned to her, "I am not asking you to forgive me, but just let me try and help with this alright? Our moments as cousins and family may have been a lie but my love for this family was not," she assured, "It's been a month, Cami, and I don't know about you but this has been the crappiest of months for me..."

"Yeah, it's been no picnic for me either," Cami had to agree on that. Her entire month had been focused solely on Kieran and a way to stop the hex and help him in the meantime. It was a pretty rough thing to do on your own and even she could admit that having Maleny help, despite her being nearly human herself, could really be some kind of help.

"I will get someone to help us, it's just...Davina, she's the one I trust and she's having trouble with her powers right now," Maleny ran a hand through her hair, "Maybe I could find someone else..." she started to think of Riley, apart from Davina he could maybe be willing to help in this.

~ 0~

Cami had, reluctantly, brought Maleny back to her home where she could possibly tend to the wound on Maleny's arm. However, Maleny wouldn't let her do anything as she was busy trying to relay possible options for Kieran involving the use of witches.

"Do you really think that guy could help us?" Cami asked while she returned the first-aid kit to its place.

"I've sort of talked to him throughout this entire month, I suppose he could at least try..." Maleny trailed off as she saw an intriguing dream catcher propped in one of the shelves by Cami's bed. She glared and stalked up to it, snatching it off the shelf, knowing exactly who was behind it.

"What were you saying?" Cami returned, clueless about the dream-catcher.

"Riley," Maleny turned to her immediately, keeping the dream-catcher behind her back, "I think he could help us. I'll talk to him later if you want."

Cami nodded, "Yeah, that...that would be good."

Maleny nodded and fakely smiled. She knew if she told Cami about the dream-catcher it could spark another argument and that was the last thing Maleny needed right now. For the first time in a month, her best friend was talking to her again! She wouldn't let some psychotic witch get in the way of that. Oh, but that wouldn't stop her from...

~ 0 ~

"How'd the whole treaty thing go?" Maleny found Elijah heading towards Klaus's room, wearing a grim expression on his face. She'd remembered something about a treaty being made between the representatives of the factions in the city. She sincerely wished everything would work out fine, but apparently she had been wrong.

"Not as well as I'd hoped," Elijah sighed, "Any luck with your uncle? And Cami?"

"Em...sort of," Maleny considered it how to put 'my uncle attacked me and tried killing me' into words that wouldn't make it sound as bad as it really had been, "Well, uncle Kieran is getting a bit worse. But I did manage to get some words out of Cami. We're going to work together and help Kieran, that's a start..."

However, Elijah was not as easy to trick, "Are you sure everything is okay? You seem a bit..."

"Irritated? Upset? Annoyed? Yeah, I am," Maleny crossed her arms, "I was hoping to bump into a certain person and I figured what way than by looking into the room of the man who keeps calling her in," she wanted to confront Genevieve on her little gimmick with the dream catcher.

"Well..." Elijah strolled into the room where Klaus was busy painting in, "...it seems we both have some words for you today, brother."

"I don't," Maleny clarified, "I only came to check if there was a redhead around, but I guess not," she shrugged and headed for the doors.

"Come back," Elijah called in his authoritative tone, actually making Maleny halt by the doorway. She glanced back and saw him motioning her to return. He seemed to have adopted her as a little sister as well because he treated her exactly how he would with the rest of her siblings.

"Oh let her go, she probably has to go and meet up with the rose-giver," Klaus turned around, motioning for her to keep going, apparently trying to seem indifferent to the matter, "Isn't that right?" he asked Maleny.

"Spot on," Maleny gave a thumbs-up, sourly smiling, "We even have a date. But don't worry, I'll be back way after your psycho witch makes her appearance as usual. Perfect arrangement, don't you think?"

"Enough," Elijah raised his voice and looked between the two, "There are enough problems in the city as it is, the last thing I need is for some children to bicker and banter."

"Well it's not our fault that this community has a history of mutual loathing," Klaus countered, still eyeing Maleny with narrowed eyes. She was a bit sinister and that quality he knew the original Maleny did not have.

"Well you know what, at least Elijah is trying to _do_ something with this city," Maleny finally walked back to them, her hands frantically moving to show her irritation, "Meanwhile the supposed king lounges around with a heavily annoying 'indifference'. Last time I heard you wanted this city like nothing else, so why not do something to keep it going, hm?"

"I believe no one asked for your opinion, love. Go on," Klaus motioned once more for her to leave the room, "I'm sure your rose-giver is waiting for you somewhere."

"Screw you," Maleny declared in a low mutter before turning and leaving the room.

"One more wedge," Elijah observed with disappointment, "Would you like to keep that up?" he turned to Klaus.

"Why not instead of battering me about something irrelevant you go after her?"

"Incredible," Elijah stepped back with genuine awe, "Where is the man that would die for Maleny Rowan? The one who would do anything just to keep that woman smiling?"

"That died the moment she disappeared," Klaus turned back to the painting he was working on, "That is not Maleny, not the one I knew."

"Why? Because she is not exactly the same as the girl in the forest you once knew?" Elijah shook his head, "You do realize that after centuries of being alive, jumping body to body, she will never be the same?"

Klaus continued working on the canvas in front of him, trying to push any and all thoughts about Maleny. He'd been trying for a month now and while it wasn't quite working, he didn't quit. Distractions were one of his specialty, "Elijah I know you didn't come to question me about some past love, did you?" he glanced back, "I heard about your treaty efforts. A suggestion, if I may?" Elijah nodded, " If you want peace, you must begin with the werewolves. A hundred years ago, they had a run at ruling this city. As of late, all they've had is time to watch their enemies tear down that legacy."

"All the more reason why their enemies are reluctant to bring them to the table," Elijah sighed.

"Take a page from Bienville, brother. If the table's the obstacle, remove it," Klaus shrugged, thinking of the matter as something casual, "Do you recall in 1720, the Governor's desperation to secure our help to build the cities first levees? We sat with him, and refused his offer, and so, he plied us with wine, with corseted women, and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes."

Elijah began to consider the idea his brother was pitching, knowing where it would lead, and frankly...he liked it, "Are you suggesting that I throw a party?"

The two brothers smirked.

~ 0 ~

Music blared over the compound as guests from every faction of the city attended the party the Elijah was holding in hopes of getting all the factions to agree with the treaty. And while the party was to serve as a spark for peace and equality...Maleny had unfinished business to do. If anything bad happened, she would apologize to Elijah later on - until he was irritated enough to accept to it.

Genevieve had found Klaus by the balcony overlooking the entire party, "Looking for the cursed one?" she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, _she_ is looking for _you_ ," Maleny came up towards them, her hands behind her back, "Klaus, I'd be careful the next time you have this woman in your room. She has a nasty habit of spying on people," she pulled out the dream-catcher from her back, Genevieve shifting uncomfortably upon being caught.

"She put this in your room?" Klaus became instantaneously crossed, giving the redhead a menacing look for her actions. Just because he was upset with Maleny did not mean anyone could go and try and harm her. They had to go through him first.

"No, it was in Cami's house," Maleny stepped up to Genevieve, remaining in an eerie calm attitude,"I don't care if you don't like me but you stay away from my cousin. Heed my warning, _Gen_ ," she smirked at the irritation the redhead had etched on her face, "I may be like a human right now but I've lived for a very long time, seen all kinds of deaths and how they were committed, don't think I wouldn't do something to protect the only family I have left," Maleny snapped the dream-catcher in two, Genevieve flinching as some of the pieces hit her. As angry as she was, she managed to contain her calmness and moved for the staircase.

"Maleny!" Klaus called without even knowing what he'd say if she actually stopped.

Maleny turned around, never letting him speak again, "It's alright, I gave my warning, I'm done now. This is a good night, a good party, and I don't intend of wasting this dress," she picked up the sides of her bright, red dress, "on scum, not when I have a date," she smirked and continued on. That had to sting a little, and honestly after an entire month of enduring Genevieve's presence, she hoped it _did_ sting.

~ 0 ~

Later on in the night would find Klaus and Elijah overlooking the party from the balcony as more guests continued to come in. Everything so far had been going fine, and surprisingly peaceful. Hopefully, it would stay like that.

"I'm impressed, brother," Elijah had to acknowledge the easy-flowing night so far.

"Yes," Klaus agreed, though he wasn't that focused on the conversation.

"Now if I can just keep them from tearing one another to shreds."

"Well, then for your sake, here's to a spectacularly boring evening," Klaus said distractedly as he looked through the crowds of people.

Elijah studied his younger brother for a minute before looking out into the crowd, "Over there," he pointed to entrance, slightly to their right side.

Klaus rolled his eyes yet still looked to where Elijah's finger pointed, his fists clenching tightly on the rail, "You invited _him_?" Klaus glared down to where Maleny stood - Riley was right beside her.

"Maleny asked if it was alright, of course I agreed," Elijah said calmly, eyeing the very obvious jealousy that flourished inside his brother.

"We don't even know him, _she_ doesn't know him-"

"He's part of your little redhead's coven now," Elijah turned to him, "Why not ask her for some information?"

"Why didn't _you_ ask that from Maleny?"

"Because she needs help for Kieran, do you remember? The hexed priest?" Elijah sighed at the silence Klaus gave, "You might be indifferent to everything that's going on, but the reality is Maleny needs help and she has no one anymore. Unlike you, I don't intend to change the relation I had with her, I _will_ help her."

Klaus turned for the sight of the party, watching (and listening) Maleny and her 'friend' converse with drinks in hand.

"You know, I'm glad you came," Maleny set down her glass on the table and smiled, "I don't know any of these people around here," she looked out to the other guests.

Riley chuckled as he set down his own drink, "Really?" he sounded doubtful, "Not one guest?"

"Well, let's see," Maleny started to count on her fingers, "I hate nearly every witch who's not Davina," Riley coughed and Maleny laughed, "and a certain brunette in front of me," she winked, "And then there's a werewolf pack where I only know one of them, then there's the humans where I'm sort of up patching things up with my cousin, Cami, and helping my hexed uncle, and as for vampires...well..." she thought about that one for a moment more, "I lost my vampire 'sister'," she put air-quotations with her fingers, "Nearly all don't like me nor trust me, there's only really one who does like me at the current moment," she picked up her drink again with a sigh, "Time breaks everything apart, you know..."

Riley knew there was more to her words than she was letting on, and with the death look he was receiving from a certain hybrid up on the second level, he could only guess what exactly Maleny was talking about, "No, no," he snapped his fingers in front of Maleny's face and got her attention back, "This is a party, meaning..." he eyed her until she decided to speak.

"...meaning," she continued and picked up her glass, "It's dancing, drinking, and fun time."

"There we go!" Riley laughed and clinked glasses with her, both drinking down the entire contents inside.

"I am so gonna have a hangover for this," Maleny shook her head, "But before I do, I have something to ask you...it's about my uncle."

"How's he doing?" Riley was informed of the current hex that was overtaking the priest slowly.

"Honestly, not that good," Maleny sighed, "He's losing it, to cut straight to the point, his mind is deteriorating and I...I don't know what to do," she stepped closer to him, "He tried to kill my cousin today, and I was able to stop him...but what if I'm not there when he has another fit? Cami can get hurt and I can't lose her. I know you said there's nothing to do but do you think, for the moment, you can do some type of boundary spell for me?" she looked at her hands with a frown, "I still can't conjure up a decent amount of power within me...I'm totally useless right now so I thought maybe you could-"

Riley had placed a finger on her red-stained lips, "We can go tonight if you'd like," he took his finger off and took her hands into his.

"Really? You'll help?" Maleny seemed genuinely surprised he agreed so quickly.

"Of course, I care about you, Maleny," he smiled softly, "Why's that such a shock to you?"

"Well, not a lot of people love me nowadays..." Maleny thought that to be an understatement. Her mother was gone, her vampire sister was gone, her mentor, her...own love, they were all gone.

"I would beg to differ," Elijah came by with a glass in hand, giving Maleny a sharp look for her statement.

Maleny mellowed under his gaze and sheepishly smiled, "Alright, so maybe I do have someone out there still," she acknowledged him, "Riley, this is, um-"

"I'm her brother," Elijah cut in and held a hand to Riley, instantly garnering a stunned look from Maleny for his chosen introduction, "Elijah Mikaelson."

"Riley Dawson," Riley shook Elijah's hand.

"Riley's agreed to help me with my uncle at the moment," Maleny explained to Elijah, all the meantime looking at Riley, "You know, since I can't use magic right now."

"I keep telling her it's just practice she needs," Riley smiled at her, "In fact, I can teach you if you'd like."

"I think that would be a good idea," Maleny nodded, glancing at her young friend Davina who was with her witch 'friends' across the room, "Davina's still in need of some more practice herself. Perhaps with less pressure from me she'll get it quicker."

"Great, you can come over first thing tomorrow if you'd like," Riley offered.

"Um, Maleny, can I have a word?" Elijah suddenly questioned, startling the two with a shift in his tone.

"Go ahead," Riley motioned as he picked up a new drink from a passing servant, "I gotta go find a friend," he waved and walked off.

"What was that?" Maleny dreaded to ask Elijah once Riley was gone. She had begun recognizing the faces he made when he disapproved of something.

"Maleny, I would appreciate if you didn't cross to the witch's territory at the moment," Elijah knew he would get a good bickering out of this one but he had to tell her. He preferred her angry than dead.

"Why not?" Maleny frowned, "I do it all the time to visit Davina."

"And we both know it's not easy, right?" Elijah took the drink Maleny held and set it on the table, "The witches have mixed feelings about you and I'd rather you didn't test them...at least not until the treaty is set."

Maleny shook her head, refusing to such an agreement, "No, no, I have to help my uncle. Time is running out-"

"But it's dangerous for you," Elijah reminded, "and just because you survived one death attempt does not mean you are invincible."

"I am well aware of that fact," Maleny assured, "but I cannot just sit around and watch my uncle deteriorate simply because some ancestors don't like me."

"A compromise, then?" Elijah offered, "You don't cross to the witch's territory and Riley and Davina can come to the compound as they wish."

Maleny considered the deal with a sway of her head, "I don't know...what about Klaus? He already doesn't like Riley and I could really do without bloodshed. He tends to kill people and I don't want his next rage victim to be my friend."

"I promise you I will take care of Niklaus but I need to make sure you are safe," Elijah promised her urgently, "Now, I have already seen to it that Hayley is alright but I also would like to take care of you. Promise you won't go into the witches' territory and they can come here to help you."

Maleny saw the urgency in his eyes and tone and seeing as he had been very good to her over the month she saw the need to repay him by agreeing to his one request, "Alright, fine. But you have to make sure that Klaus doesn't interfere with my business concerning Riley...and even Davina."

"If it's to help you he won't do anything," Elijah said without any doubt. As angry as Klaus displayed to be Elijah knew he wouldn't ever get in the way of Maleny's safety.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I know his temper, and I know when he severely dislikes people," Maleny sighed.

"If you know all that that, I'm sure you also know how much he cared for you and all the things he used to do for you, therefore rest assure he won't jeopardize anything that will help you."

"You seem to have missed a key term, ' _cared_ ', as in _past tense_. A lot of time has passed, now. It's not the same anymore."

Elijah tilted his head and stared at her for a minute, "Do you honestly believe that? Has time changed what you feel for my brother?"

Maleny shifted on her feet and glanced around the room to avoid the sharp stare she received from him, by chance happening to find Klaus 'mingling' with...Genevieve. After a moment, she shook her head and looked back to Elijah, "Look, can you just take me out for a dance, please?" she said instead of a proper answer. She knew distractions well - she'd learned from one of the best.

"Maleny," she heard the scolding tinge in his tone.

"I want a dance with Riley but I don't know how and I don't want to embarrass myself, _please_?" Maleny clapped her hands together.

"And your fine if you embarrass yourself in front of me?" Elijah resigned to not get the answer he wanted from her. Patience was key and he was pretty good at it. Besides, he'd already gotten what he wanted from her: she would be safe.

"Well you're family," Maleny shrugged, "like you said. It doesn't matter. Plus, if you laugh, I'll kill you," Elijah laughed, "And then when you come back...I'll kill you again."

"And _there's_ my brother's many-centuries of influence," Elijah took her hand and led her for the dance floor.

However, on their way, a tall woman with medium, dark hair and dark eyes cut in front of them, "I must say this is a marvelous party," she remarked as her eyes scanned the area.

"And you are...?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Elijah since the woman had been specifically speaking to him.

"Francesca Correa," the woman held her hand for Maleny, a clear, fake smile on her face.

"Maleny Woods," Maleny shook the hand proposed to her, "Aren't you the owner of that one casino?"

"That's it," Francesca nodded, "And soon to be representative of the human faction," she eyed Elijah afterwards.

"Excuse me?" Maleny also lo led at Elijah at that, though she seemed more irritated than Francesca was.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard of Father Kieran's condition..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that," Maleny shushed the woman, "My thing is, why are _you_ going to take over?" she raised an eyebrow, "I mean, by all logic, it should be Cami that takes over, or even myself for that matter. Elijah?" she looked up at him again, showing her clear displeasure.

"Well..." Elijah would rather prefer to avoid any arguments but that seemed very unlikely at the moment.

"I don't seem to find a problem," Francesca shrugged 'nonchalantly'.

"How about starting with the fact you're not an O'Connell?" Maleny stepped up.

"Well if we're on that page, I could say the same thing about you Miss _Woods_ ," Francesca spat surly the last name.

"Clearly my mother _married_ ," Maleny snapped, "My name is Maleny Woods O'Connell, anything else you got for me?"

"A moment please," Elijah excused and pulled Maleny to the side, making sure Francesca wouldn't hear them, "Maleny..."

"No, Elijah, simply _no_ ," Maleny cut him off before he began one of his speeches, "I don't like her and I'm not just saying that because she took a place that didn't belong to her. Something isn't right with her, can't you see it? The way she smiles, I don't know..."

"Maleny, take a breath," Elijah placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to be quiet for a moment or two while he spoke, "I spoke to Father Kieran and he was very adamant that neither of his nieces take his place at the meetings. He doesn't want you nor Cami to get hurt like he did. In fact, he said I should force you and Cami to leave the city."

"Yeah, he mentioned that last part to Cami and I," Maleny mumbled, "But that doesn't mean I agreed to it, nor Cami. I'm telling you Elijah, something's not right with that woman."

"Look, this is only temporal," he assured, "Believe me, I'd rather have you at the chair but the reality is you need to figure out how to break the curse before you think about anything else. Break the curse and then we'll talk about deposing Francesca, alright?"

Maleny knew that was a fair deal but it didn't mean she liked it. In fact, she hated it, "Fine," she muttered with arms crossed, "but keep an eye on her," she glanced at Francesca who'd found conversation with another guest, "Something's not right," she mumbled and walked off, snatching a glass from a table on her way.

~ 0 ~

"Hayley!" Maleny went to greet the incoming brunette, having missed her for the entire month she'd been in the bayou.

"Careful," Hayley laughed as Maleny tried to hug her without squishing her round, pregnant stomach.

"Okay, I can hug you later," Maleny pulled away and instead shook hands with her, "Hi."

"Hi," Hayley laughed as they shook hands. She noticed the glass of wine Maleny held and studied the face the brunette had, "Let me guess, that's not the first."

"Ah, you would be correct," Maleny set the glass on a table nearby, "But I'm not drunk, I've got a good tolerance."

"Well you've lived through the 20's and you can't survive without one there," Hayley shrugged with a short laugh, "But let me guess the reason for your drinking..."

"Let's not go there," Maleny shushed her before she hit the nerve, "And besides, he's not the only reason. I've got problems with witches, humans, vampires, you name it," she pointed, "That is why currently I love good ole werewolves," she held out her arms for Hayley, "I love you!"

"And now I think you're drunk," Hayley laughed.

"No, you'll know when I'm drunk," Maleny assured as she swiped her glass off the table and drank down its remaining contents.

"Enough, Mal," Riley suddenly came around and took Maleny's glass, startling Hayley, "These," he waved the glass, "are off limits to you for the rest of the night, alright?"

"Yeah, all I heard was _that_ glass is off limits," Maleny smirked, "In which case, I'll happily oblige."

"Isn't she just charming?" Riley sarcastically said to Hayley, "A drunk charming woman?"

"Hey!" Maleny frowned, "Can't anyone understand I'm not drunk? Does anyone know me?"

"I do," Hayley raised a hand, "Slightly, but I don't know him," she pointed at Riley.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is my...friend," Maleny gestured to Riley, "Riley."

Hayley picked up on the hesitance in the introduction but decided to leave it alone and not cause any trouble between the two, "Hayley," she shook hands with Riley.

"Oh, I know you," Riley realized as he recalled Maleny's stories, "Miracle baby," he chuckled.

"Yup, that's me," Hayley sighed with resignation as she rubbed her stomach.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Maleny wondered curiously.

"You know, I sense this is going to become a baby name conversation, I'm gonna get going," Riley turned to Maleny, "I'll set the boundary spell right now, if you'd like. You can stay in the party."

"Yeah, please," Maleny whispered, hating herself for what she'd asked Riley to do. She didn't like the idea of keeping her uncle locked inside the attic but it would really be safer for everyone, including himself, if he remained up there until they had a concrete plan on how to break the hex.

"Good, I'll be off then," Riley nodded and looked at Hayley, "Nice meeting you," Hayley nodded, "See you," he leaned down to give Maleny a kiss on the lips but the brunette discreetly turned her head and made the kiss land on her cheek instead. Awkwardly, Riley waved goodbye to Hayley and hurried on out.

Hayley knew better than to dig into this issue but frankly she was itching to catch up on the latest with the cursed brunette, "Okay, so holding off on the baby names conversation, who the hell was that?" she threw a thumb over her shoulder to motion Riley.

Maleny was smart enough to know where the conversation was heading and so turned around, "A...friend," she gave the weak answer and started walking further into the party.

"Right," Hayley followed her, watching her take another glass of wine, "Except, see, when _I_ introduce my friends I say 'oh, this is my friend,' with no hesitation which is _not_ what I just saw."

Maleny glanced back with a roll of her eyes, "And your point is?"

Hayley put her hands on her hips, "I may have been gone for a month but I'm no idiot, Maleny Woods - Rowan."

"And tell me, knocked-up-pregnant-wolf, what is the point you are trying to make?"

Hayley playfully rolled her eyes, "Well freak-that-can-be-an-asset, Riley just tried to kiss you and you awkwardly turned away from him."

Maleny sighed and resigned to spill. And after an entire month, she realized she really had no one to talk to about these things. Cami was more or less upset with her and wasn't even informed of her curse, much less of some guy she'd been seeing. Elijah was always there but it wasn't like she was going to talk about Riley with him. After everything, Klaus was his brother. Davina was a teenager and apart from that, she was already struggling with her powers. She didn't need to hear about some cursed woman's love-life problems. That really only left Hayley and she was gone for an entire month.

"Riley is sweet, funny, thoughtful," Maleny swayed her way back to Hayley, the wolf girl nodding with a smile as she listened, "Every day for the entire month, at the same time, at the same spot, he's given me a red rose with a some type of sweet talk. He's handsome, he's strong, he's caring and I'm sure he kisses amazingly but I just..." she made a face and looked to the side.

"It's just not happening, is it?" Hayley finished what Maleny couldn't.

"It's not that I wouldn't like it," Maleny tried to make it sound less...well, awful, "I mean, have you seen the guy?" she smiled softly, "Any girl would just die to have him...so why don't I?" she honestly wondered, her gaze slipping down the more she thought of it.

"A thousand years of life and you can't figure that out?" Hayley raised an eyebrow, laughing when Maleny remained silent with confusion. When Hayley recomposed her self, she took Maleny's glass, "I'll take that," she walked around the brunette and dumped the contents of the glass out before chucking the glass itself seconds later.

"Hey!"

"C'mon," and Hayley dragged her away.

~ 0 ~

Maleny tapped her fingers along the glass of her new drink as she made her way towards the stairs of the compound, ignoring the music and the guests by that point. Of course, there was one guest she couldn't exactly ignore so well.

"Leaving so soon?" Klaus appeared by the rails of the stairs, making her stop.

"Do you honestly care?" she countered, her facial expressions pretty much saying the same thing. She didn't like it when people were fake to her, no matter who it was, "Shouldn't you be with your spying redhead or something?"

"She's not gonna do it again," he promised, growing serious at the subject.

"She better not," Maleny came down the stairs she'd gone up and stood in front of him, "Because if she does...I'll kill her," she drowned the rest of her drink.

"Not that I wouldn't be fascinated by that, I do feel compelled to remind you that Genevieve is a very powerful witch."

"She may be from the dead but I have lived far longer than she has," Maleny smirked, "I know my ways around a kill - _you_ taught me that- so feel free to let her know that. Are there more drinks?" she pushed the glass to him and looked around.

"Planning on getting drunk tonight?" Klaus took the glass from her and tossed it behind.

"Am I drunk yet?"

"Not one bit," he shook his head.

"Thank you, someone gets it," Maleny shook her head. If anything, he still knew her like the back of his hand, whether he wanted to or not.

"You know, there _is_ a full set of bourbon upstairs..."

"I shouldn't keep drinking," she eyed him as if waiting for some time of scolding.

"You shouldn't," Klaus agreed but did nothing to stop her.

Maleny straightened up and studied him for a moment, "What are you doing?" she had to ask, "You don't speak to me for an entire month and then all of a sudden you're telling me to go up to your stock of bourbon like we're best friends? What's going on?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. What do you think you're doing telling a complete stranger about Kieran's hex?"

"Oh, I get it," Maleny couldn't help but feel disappointed that the only reason Klaus had stopped by for a talk was because, "...you eavesdropped on me and found something you didn't like, Riley. Should've known that's the only way you'd talk to me again, control, right?"

Klaus stopped her before she moved up the stairs again, "I am trying to protect you-"

"From what?" Maleny challenged him, "Some guy who's _actually_ going to help me? I mean, if we're on that page, then are you going to protect me from Elijah too? He's helping me too, why not go after him?"

"Because I know Elijah and he'd never hurt you, but this...this guy, he turned up out of the no where and he blatantly accepted to help you?"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe people can actually mean it when they say they'd help, isn't it?" Maleny crossed her arms, "Because the one person I needed help from turned his back on me, so now I have to look elsewhere."

"I didn't turn my back on you, _you_ forgot about it all," Klaus snapped, growing irritated she was pinning it all on him when she'd spent a full month fawning over a stranger.

"Because _you_ forgot it all!" Maleny exclaimed, "I came to this city for help but look where am I now!?"

"Well this is your fault-"

"I've lost my family, Klaus," Maleny frowned, "And you've not shown any sign that you care. I was _kicked out_ of my cousin's house by my _cousin_ because she discovered I was a lie. I needed someone and no one was there," she sighed, "And yes, I know that it's my fault too. I said hurtful words that I know you'll never admit hurt you, and for that...I'm sorry. I'm not scared of you, I can't be," she admitted with a small blush, "and I won't. Now I don't expect some grand apology from you because that's not you, but at least say you accept mine."

It seemed like Klaus was considering her words. He took a step closer to her, leaving them face to face, "Do you mean that?" he asked, his hand carefully reaching to touch her face as if it were a test of her words.

Luckily, Maleny knew his discreet ways and smiled, "I mean it," she took his hand off her face and gave it a light grip, chuckling, "If I were scared of you do you think I would be living under the same roof as you? For a centuries old vampire, you're not very smart."

For that, Klaus sharply looked at her and used her grip on his hand to turn her around, pulling her to him, "And for a women who's known me for centuries you don't seem to have learned I dislike sarcasm."

Maleny scoffed, "Yeah, okay. Let me go," she pushed on his arm that wrapped its way around her stomach, "It's a nice dress and I'd like to keep it that way."

Klaus listened and gently turned her back around, careful she didn't fall from the step she was on. Afterwards he couldn't help giver her a look over, seeing as he hadn't had a chance before. Her red dress shined under the lights of the room, making her more radiant than she already was. It was a simple dress, really - it was sleeveless but with a high neckline. Its shiny gems around the bodice matched the spread out ones around the laced hemline.

After a moment silence, Klaus held a hand for her, "Care for a dance?" with a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips.

Surprised, Maleny was inclined to hesitate, "Um...didn't you come here with a redhead witch? I'm a brunette," she pointed to her short, curled brown hair, "and nowhere near talented with magic as she is - unfortunately."

"I've lost track on her and frankly I'm not interested in her at the moment. Dance?" he wiggled his fingers of the hand still waiting to be taken.

"Fine, but afterwards I want the bourbon you mentioned before."

"It's a deal."

Now satisfied, Maleny took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. As they danced, Maleny still felt incomplete in the whole apologizing process. She had to tell him, "I remember now...what happened after my father died," she spoke hushed but Klaus still heard her perfectly, "It came to me in a dream a couple weeks ago...and I could see why you did it," she looked up with a small smile, "And I saw what happened afterwards...how you came back for me, by the lake. You told me it would be alright then, that no one would ever hurt me again, not as long as Klaus Mikaelson was around."

"And I failed," Klaus mumbled. He had tried so hard to do his best by her, always make sure he didn't lose control of his own vampiristic needs like his siblings often did. But there were times when he couldn't help it, and she happened to be around. Miraculously, he had done it - until the final day where they argued and she ran off into the forest, disappearing.

"Well, you couldn't babysit me forever," Maleny offered, meaning her words completely, "I was a grown woman and you were...my..." she forced herself to say the last word without sounding like she was having a hard time, "...my boyfriend. You were that and not my babysitter. I did it, I don't know why or how, but this curse is on me. It's my fault."

"But-"

"No, it doesn't matter right now. What I need is your help and for this past month I haven't received anything from you."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it's bothered you very much," Klaus nearly sneered, "You seem quite at home flirting with the little warlock you see everyday."

"I don't think you're in any position to be jealous," Maleny pointed out, "I'm not the one sleeping with witches."

"I am not jealous, I'm merely irritated you're allowing some stranger to know about a curse that concerns only you and I!"

"Then do something about it! Help me!" Maleny exclaimed in pure frustration, "I will not sit around and mope that you've chosen to ignore me for the past month. I need help and I'm gonna get it one way or another," she then sighed, realizing with her rising voice she was garnering the attention of others, "We used to be a good team," she whispered, "Nearly every body of mine worked perfectly with you. Can't we do that again?"

"Nothing is like it used to be," Klaus quietly remarked as he studied her. She may claim (and probably was) to be the Maleny he knew but he didn't know this woman. For the past month he'd purposely avoided her because of what she'd said. None of the women he'd been with in the past had ever said something like that. Could he actually believe and let himself feel like he used to with her?

"I know that," Maleny agreed with a small nod, "But think about it. Why not make this time around different? We can break the curse and then...I don't know, end who ever created it in the first place."

"Are you proposing we kill together?" Klaus asked in a bit of amusement.

"I just said end," Maleny innocently said,"What you take out from that is your business, mister. But we can do that if you want..."

"You'd do it?"

"Yeah...ish..."

Klaus chuckled, "Big difference between those two words, I'm afraid."

"I made you laugh, and not an angry or sarcastic laugh, which means you like me again," Maleny teased and leaned forwards with a proper teasing grin on her face.

"I never hated you, Maleny," Klaus informed her, a bit annoyed she would think that, "You're irritating-"

"Hey," Maleny pointed at him, "I got some words for you too you egotistical hybrid."

"How about I say I'll help you and we don't insult each other for tonight?"

"Deal," Maleny quickly settled on it and even stepped back to hold a hand out. Klaus took her hand and shook it, both smiling at each other with no tension between them for the first time in weeks.

~ 0 ~

Maleny was coming down the stairs holding a glass of bourbon (the one promised to her by Klaus) when she met Hayley halfway.

"Well, someone's had a sudden attitude change," Hayley remarked as the two met halfway up the stairs, "Of course the drinks haven't stopped," she took notice of the glass Maleny held.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "Look _mum_ , I get it, no more drinks...right after this one. It's a celebration drink," she shrugged and took a big gulp.

"And in honor of what, exactly?" Hayley crossed her arms.

"That I may be close to breaking my curse with some new help," Maleny grinned.

"Really?"

"Mhm, I can't wait!"

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the fact that a man had been thrown across the courtyard. The two brunettes looked over to see Oliver, one of Hayley's werewolf friends, land on a table full of champagne colors. Diego, the vampire, sped over but was pinned against the wall by Oliver. Out of the no where, Elijah appeared and pulled Oliver off the vampire before placing the werewolf against the table, "This ends NOW," he declared,"I won't ask again."

"Oh, we'll end it all right," another of Hayley's werewolf friends, Jackson, spoke up and made everyone look over to see him pinning Diego to the wall with a stake on his heart.

Hayley had had enough of all the nonsense, "What's stopping you?" she called to them, "Kill him. Go ahead, Elijah. Do it. I mean, it's not like he doesn't deserve to die. I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her. But, then again, wasn't it Diego who led a werewolf massacre last month? And the witches cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So, when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die."

"Uh...Hayley," Maleny mumbled and put a hand on Hayley's arm.

"Maleny, this is serious," Hayley shushed the woman and continued, missing the odd expression the other brunette had on her face.

"Are you approaching a point, Hayley?" Elijah demanded from her, quite upset she was defending all this.

"My point, Elijah, is this- if we can't all learn to get along, if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the point?" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"Hayley..." Maleny said again, her voice sounding slightly more hoarse all of a sudden.

But Hayley was on a roll and so she continued on, "Kill each other and get it all over with. What's it gonna be?"

Maleny deeply, and loudly, gasped, attracting everyone's eyes, "I can't...breath!" she put a hand over her chest and lurched forwards.

"Oh my God, Maleny!" Hayley finally realized how pale her friend was, and clearly hadn't been a minute ago. She tried helping Maleny stand straight but the fact she was fighting for air didn't benefit her at all.

In a flash, both Elijah and Klaus were up at the stairs to help Maleny. Elijah took the glass Maleny still held and sniffed it, making a face immediately, "Sparkling cyanide," he looked out to the guests, "Poison..."

"Who would've poisoned her?" Hayley asked in horror and did the same and looked out to the guests, " _Her_? What the hell is the matter with you people? She's done nothing to you!"

Klaus hadn't wasted time in demanding who was the culprit and instead picked Maleny up and brought her into her room. As soon as he'd laid her down on her bed he bit into his wrist and made her drink her blood, "It's okay, it's okay," he assured her as she took his blood, "The poison will eliminated from your body, I swear."

After a moment, Maleny took a deep breath and tried her best to process what had just happened. One moment she was talking to Hayley and the next...someone had poisoned her?

"Is she alright?" Hayley came into the room, more like waddled with her very pregnant belly, "Elijah's clearing out the party, except for the representatives...what happened?" she asked, still heavily confused.

"Someone poisoned me," Maleny made a face as she felt remnants of blood in her mouth, "Can I please get a drink of water?"

"I-I'll do it," Hayley volunteered and hurried out again.

"You know this could've been your little redhead," Maleny got straight to making a list of possible culprits in her mind.

"Genevieve?" Klaus took a moment to consider the idea.

"We argued earlier," Maleny pointed out, "Had hell of motivation to end me."

"But if some of the ancestors actually like you she wouldn't go against that. She does that she dies," Klaus reminded, "Whoever did this had to have overheard us earlier. Last time I remembered my bourbon wasn't poisonous."

But then that brought the question of whether or not Maleny would have really died. Last time she was 'killed' it had been at the hands of Papa Tunde and she turned out just fine afterwards. Rebekah then snapped her neck and she was also fine. However this time, Maleny seemed like she would actually die if she wasn't given vampire blood. What had changed? Or, what was different this time from the other two previous attempts?

"You know how earlier I said I didn't exactly say we should kill whoever did the curse?" Maleny asked after a moment.

"Yes..." Klaus slowly answered, not sure how this was relevant for the moment.

"Well I'm sure that whoever did this had to do something with the curse and wants to make sure the cycle repeats itself...screw 'end' them, I want a culprit and I want to kill him or her," Maleny gritted her teeth, "Will you help me or not?"

Without a second thought, Klaus nodded, "Yes."

Maleny couldn't help the big smile that broke out on her face, apart from the wave of relief that washed over her. Cautiously, she leaned over and hugged him, assuming he wouldn't openly respond to the gesture. She didn't care though, finally something good had happened in the awful month of loneliness. She just hoped it would be the turning point that would lead her to breaking the curse. However, in the end, she was startled to feel Klaus gripping her for a tight hug. In the past month he had never directed a word to her but he had never left her unattended. Eyes were out in the streets taking care of her while he remained inside. But someone made an attempt to kill her, right in his home, and he would make them pay.

~ 0 ~

Later that night, Elijah walked into Maleny's room holding an inkwell and the peace treaty he'd gotten the leaders of the factions to sign. He stopped at the doorway and looked at Klaus who remained by Maleny's bed, the brunette woman fast asleep. She still had her dress on but was covered up with a blanket. She'd fallen asleep after the incident earlier and was letting the poison fully leave her system.

"Seems to me like the man that would die for Maleny Rowan is still near," Elijah quietly spoke so as to not wake up Maleny.

"Have you seen this?" Klaus ignored the comment and gently raised one of Maleny's arms for Elijah to see.

Elijah came over and saw harsh, deep scratches running down Maleny's arm, "Well, she certainly managed to keep that hidden."

"This was not part of the poisoning attempt meaning somewhere along today's course of events...someone did this to her," Klaus paused, mentally coming up with possible culprits.

"If she hid it it means she did not wish to talk about it," Elijah pointed out and went to put down his things on a table against the wall, "and it clearly means she is in a lot more trouble than we suspected."

Klaus laid down Maleny's arm, his eyes trailing the injuries one last time before gazing up to Maleny's face. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and whether or not Klaus would admit that to anyone else it did relieve him to see her at peace.

"Did you get a confession from any of them?" he eventually asked Elijah after making sure Maleny did not need anything else.

After clearing up the party, Elijah had taken the matter of Maleny's poisoning to the leaders of the faction, knowing one of them had to have known something about it.

"None of them were ever near her," Elijah sighed.

"Doesn't mean they couldn't have done it," Klaus turned to him, "Vampires' compulsion, witches' spells, humans' tricks, werewolves-"

"I don't think it was werewolves," Elijah cut in, "None of them knew Maleny, only Hayley. But I think you should start with Genevieve. Maleny pointed out a disagreement the two had at the beginning of the party. You brought that woman into this place and she nearly killed Maleny."

"We don't know if it was her," Klaus pointed, "But believe me, I will get to the bottom of it," he gritted his teeth.

"I would expect nothing less. But right now I would like for you to sign this," Elijah waved the peace treaty as he walked over to a small table where he set the inkwell down along with the treaty.

"Why? You've already done so on our behalf," Klaus shrugged and spared a glance at the treaty as he joined his brother

"Brother, I am not a fool. It's clear to me you're not as disinterested as you'd like me to believe," Elijah nodded over to Maleny, "If there is to be safety for Hayley, and now Maleny, you need this city to be a peaceful environment. Sign, please. If there is no peace between us, then how can you expect others to follow suit?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and nodded, "Fine, if it will make you happy. But, I assure you, this city's inhabitants will not adhere to this agreement."

"Well, you are welcome to wager against me. You will lose," Elijah gave a small smile and headed for the doors, "I trust you will look after Maleny for tonight?"

Klaus waved him off and missed the smirk of Elijah as he finally left the room. Quietly, Klaus walked over to the window and stared out to the sky where the big moon was coming out from behind clouds. When he made a pact with Jackson to provide moon rings to protect werewolves from their curse, he intended it to be a measure of safety for his unborn child...now he intended to also use it to discover who was the culprit who dared poison Maleny. He would not rest until he had that person in his hands, and when he did...there was to be blood spilled.

Elijah may have been right, he was not as disinterested as he wanted people to believe.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the tardiness in the updates! Homework and obsessively watching shows can often lead to this! But I hope you liked this chapter, definitely one of the largest ones yet :)

* * *

 **For Reviews:**

Don't worry, Maleny will definitely be there when Kieran leaves. And they'll definitely have their much needed talk ;). As for the Marcel thing, it'll be some time before he understands what the deal with Maleny is.

Yeah, kinda felt bad for Davina in that episode so I thought why not change that lol. Thank you! It was definitely fun writing them too xD.

* * *

Thanks to those who read and hope to hear you thoughts! :)


	7. Brewing of Traitors

_Esther Mikaelson ushered in a blonde Maleny into her home and sat down the young blonde down on a chair, "Stay still," Esther warned as she hurried to a table filled with many herbs and ingredients of types._

 _"I was not planning on leaving," Maleny assured as she scratched her wrist frantically._

 _Once Esther saw her she shouted and scolded, "Maleny, stop scratching! You will only make it worse."_

 _"A tree poisoned me, how much worse can it really get?" Maleny challenged unintentionally as she was continued scratching. Her wrist and the area immediately above it was turning red and bumpy with a rash._

 _Esther ignored the question as she finished looking through the herbs on the table, "I don't have it," she concluded with a frustrated huff, "I have to go get it from the forest."_

 _"That long?" Maleny sighed, "Esther, this is really irritating me. It hurts!"_

 _"Perhaps if you had listened to my instructions we would not be in this situation in the first place," Esther wagged a finger at the girl as she went for a small basket just by the door._

 _"I listened..." Maleny weakly argued but even she didn't believe it._

 _"You used to listen all the time, what happened to you?"_

 _"I do not know..." Maleny sheepishly looked down, not that it covered her blush._

 _Esther shook her head, knowing very well her children had something to do with the progressive alteration of Maleny's once obedient personality, "I shall be back. In the meantime, stay in here and dab some water over it."_

 _"Just hurry, please."_

 _Esther opened the door and hurried on out. Maleny sighed and got up from her chair to go for the water. She went around and found a cloth then went straight for the water Esther had for her family across the room. She bent down and dipped the cloth into the water, ignoring how cold it was as best she could. She pulled the cloth out and after removing the excess water gently dabbed it over the growing rash._

 _"Cold!" she exclaimed for the first couple of seconds before the temperature settled._

 _A couple minutes later, the door re-opened and in came Rebekah and Klaus chattering among each other. Maleny quickly rose to her feet and his her arms behind her back._

 _"Mal, what are you doing here?" Rebekah was the first to ask, however Klaus thought of the most important question instead._

 _"Why are you hiding your arms from us?"_

 _Maleny coughed awkwardly and looked down, "...no reason."_

 _Klaus rolled her eyes, Maleny could not lie to save her life. Her innocent face gave her up, "What did you do?" he went up to her and while she did her best to stand against him he easily pulled her arms in front of her._

 _"It was all Rebekah's fault!" she quickly accused._

 _Rebekah scowled and made her innocence known, "I wasn't even there, how could it have been my fault?"_

 _"Because you told me that the red bush was not poisonous and that it in fact gave you a pleasant scent instead."_

 _"And you chose to listen to her?" Klaus laughed and ended up being glared at, "I mean...nope, this is sort of your fault too."_

 _Rebekah smirked at Maleny with triumph, "You should have paid attention," was all she said before turning and walking out of the place._

 _Irritated with him, Maleny snatched her hands from Klaus and returned to the water, "I thought you were supposed to defend me when I was right."_

 _"But...you were not exactly right..." Klaus debated if he truly wanted to get into a real argument with her about something so petty. He was always getting himself into trouble but that wasn't really what he wanted to with Maleny. He rolled his eyes and quietly exhaled, "I am sorry, you are definitely right. This was all Rebekah's fault."_

 _Maleny stopped with the cloth and looked at him, unimpressed, "You are such a liar. You just don't want me to be upset with you."_

 _"That may very well be true," Klaus gave a nonchalant shrug which made her roll her eyes._

 _"If you really want me to be happy again make this better," she held out her arm for him._

 _Klaus took a look at the arm with a face then decided he would try a different tactic. Maleny yelped as she felt his arms go around her waist, "What are you doing!? Your mother is going to be back-"_

 _"Don't talk about my mother, please," Klaus pretended to shiver which made her laugh. He cut off her laughter with a kiss, and a second one, and a third one..._

 _"Seriously," Maleny pulled away, partially forgetting what she was arguing for again with the daze, "Esther said she would be back..." but she was promptly kissed again, "...I hate you," she murmured seconds later._

 _Klaus pulled away only to say, "I think it's the opposite, love," and smirk._

 _Maleny playfully narrowed her eyes, "You and your siblings corrupt me," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her down to her lips for another kiss._

* * *

Maleny's eyes snapped open and immediately looked around. She was in her bed, still clearly in her dress from last night but with a blanket over her. Slowly, she sat up and thought of everything, from last night to her dream. She touched her messy hair in wild tangles and looked down at her dress.

"Ah, you're awake now," Klaus strolled into the room holding a paint jar in his hand. It was then that Maleny noticed a canvas set across her room by the window.

"You're... _painting_...in _my_ room?" Maleny blinked with mild surprise, " _Why_ are you in my room again?"

"The correct term was 'good morning'," Klaus pointed at her while setting down his paint jar on a nearby table, "Also, may I suggest a shower? You've got some, uh..." he mimicked the status of her hair.

At that, Maleny reached for a pillow and threw it at him, "Shut up!"

Unfortunately for her, Klaus was quick and caught the pillow, "Funny, don't recall you being so hostile in the mornings. Then again, we were in good moods in the mornings prior-"

He received another pillow that managed to get the side of his face. An irritated Maleny got out of bed and marched up to him, "Shut up! Just shut up, alright? You don't get to 'remind' me of 'our mornings'. What the hell are you doing in my room? And why are you painting in my room?"

"One, because the sunlight is just right," Klaus pointed at the window, "Two, because I wanted to make sure everything was fine with you. Happy?"

Maleny couldn't settle with the idea for some reason, "You just decided to care today?"

"I decided that since last night," Klaus corrected, "Or did you forget that with all the drinks you've had?" but Maleny pointed at him with a face that spelled doom, even for him, "Would you mind explaining to me the origins of your injuries?" Klaus pointed to Maleny's injured arm, making the brunette quickly hide her arm behind her back, "It's too late, love, I've already seen it."

Maleny rolled her eyes, "It was nothing..."

"If it was nothing then you would not have hidden it with makeup. Who did it?"

"It's not important. What _is_ important, however, is finding out who tried killing me last night so I can kill them. Now, get out," she pointed at the opened doors.

"I'm not finished yet," Klaus frowned and gestured to his painting which wasn't quite at view for Maleny yet.

"I don't care," Maleny waved a hand, "I want to get changed. Finish your stupid painting later. Go," any other person Klaus would've chucked across the room, but he had to admit the attitude suited Maleny quite right. Maleny was growing more irritated with the silent hybrid in front of her, "C'mon, go!" she pointed.

Klaus raised his hands in defeat (for the moment) and left the room. Maleny went after him and shut the door, leaning against it and taking a breath. Her eyes flickered to the unfinished painting ahead and slowly approached it. There was an unfinished figure prominent in the center, the background that of a bright, green forest. She moved away from it and started getting her clothes out while simultaneously pushing away that 'dream' (memory) from her mind.

It just made things awkward.

~ 0 ~

The first thing Maleny saw when she exited her room was Genevieve and Elijah down in the courtyard, the ginger trying to of course get something out of him.

"La Fête des Bénêdictions. Feast of the Blessings. In the past, members of the community offered witches gifts in exchange for blessings. We'd like to use it as a forum for introducing our young Harvest girls to society," the ginger was telling her compelling argument.

Elijah, however, didn't seem so convinced, "So your coven attempted to destroy my family- and you yourself held my siblings in unspeakable torment- and you would like a party for the witches?"

"I made my amends with your brother. Why don't you think it over?" with that, Genevieve turned and left the compound.

"Oh she is up to something," Maleny spoke up and leaned on the rails, "I wouldn't trust her."

"Mal," Elijah turned and looked up, "How are you doing?"

"Ah, post-poisoning isn't that bad," Maleny shrugged and stood straight, her finger tapping on the rails, "Course it does help when you have vampires around to cure you with some blood. Speeds it up."

"No one seems to know how that poison got into your glass," Elijah sighed, "But I am still looking into it, don't worry."

"I already told Klaus who I think it was, but he still seems unbelieving. I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. And then, let there be blood."

"I'm not sure I'm liking that talk," Elijah frowned, that really wasn't like Maleny.

"Elijah, those people are out to kill me. If they succeed then I lose my memories and begin anew all over again, in some new century or whatever," Maleny scowled, "and I will not allow that. I'm as closest as I've ever been and I won't lose that."

That, she swore.

~ 0 ~

Later in the day, Maleny met up with Riley in the streets and quickly conversed over the matters of the previous night. Since he'd left early to tend to the boundary spell of Kieran, he'd missed a couple things Maleny thought he should know about.

"So you have no idea who put the poison in your glass? No leads?" Riley looked at Maleny with concern, "Mal, this is dangerous. You shouldn't be exposing yourself out here like this."

"No stupid poison is gonna lock me up," Maleny waved him off, less than scared,"If anything, it'll get me motivated and moving."

"But Mal-"

Maleny saw he was not going to give up and so changed the topic, "So did you get the boundary spell working with uncle Kieran?"

"Yeah, it's all set. And, I should warn you that his moods will get more and more rowdy. Please be careful," Riley warned.

"And you haven't found anything to help him with the curse?"

"At the moment, no. But hey, I heard Davina got her magic again. Maybe she'll help now too."

"Davina got her magic?" Maleny blinked as a smile spread across her face, "That's great! Oh, I should go see her! Genevieve isn't around there, is she? Really don't feel like seeing her twice in a day, that's two times more than needed."

Riley laughed, "I think she won't be there."

"Good, then I'll go see right now, but first, we have to talk," Maleny stopped and turned to him, "I sort of had a little talk with Elijah and he kind of made me promise that I wouldn't go into the witches' territory until everything was safer."

"He forced you?" Riley scowled, "Mal, that doesn't sound very fair. Did you agree?"

"I know Elijah is just doing it to keep me safe. And since he has a lot on his plate I figured I could do this one thing," Maleny shrugged, really not minding it.

"But he's like imposing on you these rules and-"

"It's not a big deal," Maleny chuckled, "I mean, at first, I was a bit pissed off too but then I realized he was just trying to help. So, the arrangement is I won't go into the witches' territory but you and Davina are free to stop by the compound any time you want."

"Well I guess if I want to keep seeing you then I'll have to abide by them," Riley flashed a smile as he reached for Maleny's hand, something Maleny wasn't quite comfortable with. She didn't want to be rude though so she allowed him the gesture. But truthfully she didn't understand why it was so uncomfortable.

~ 0 ~

"Here you go, oh, and take these," Davina finished handing over the last bunches of roses to Maleny.

They were in the greenhouse of the witch's territory, a place Maleny didn't like visiting so often. She knew Elijah had made a compromise with her but she supposed one little slip wouldn't be so bad. Besides, she had to tell Davina of the new arrangement. As soon as Maleny had walked in, she found the room covered in roses. Davina had apparently conjured them up as a sly way to get back at Monique who'd been rude to her over the last month. But now Davina didn't know what to do with all the roses!

"Davina, I can't carry all this," Maleny had to dump the load of roses on a small round table, "Maybe we'll get a bag or something."

"Sorry, sorry," Davina stopped moving around and plonked down at the centered table, "Okay, so now that we're back in business, the curse..."

"No, Davina," Maleny took the seat across her with a small smile, "You should take it easy, you know. Do small spells, not jump into a century-old curse. I can wait."

Davina smiled, "I've had enough lounging around, I'm ready to get back in action. I'm done letting people push me around, like Monique. If I can solve this curse on my own then the witches will have to respect me."

"Ah, so you're using me," Maleny teased as she rested an elbow on the table and her cheek on her hand, "Well, good, now we're even, cos I'm using you to get my body back."

"And I'll crack the spell, trust me!"

"Riley's been trying that but he's had no success," Maleny sighed and rubbed the side of her head.

Davina gave a brief nod, not too pleased to hear that. She was aware of the new friend Maleny made and to be honest she wasn't on board with it, "Where'd you say he came from?" Davina suddenly questioned her, kind of startling Maleny with the change of topic.

"Why...?"

"Cos, I don't know," Davina looked to the side with a face that told Maleny she indeed knew something.

"Davina, what is it?"

Davina sighed and looked at Maleny, "Well, it's just that...you know my story, I haven't had the best relationship with the witches here. I find it difficult to believe that this guy you met only a month ago is like your confidant."

"Riley's earned my trust," Maleny gave a nonchalant shrug, seeing no reason to doubt Riley, "He's been there for this entire month that I've felt lonely."

Davina made a face, "Are you and him...?" she made a sway of her head to gesture relationship and Maleny quickly shook her head.

"No, absolutely not. We're just friends!"

"Okay, but...if you were I wouldn't be opposed to it," Davina lightly, "It'd be a step up, actually."

"Hey," Maleny feigned offense and made Davina laugh.

"I'm just saying," Davina pretended to dust off her side of the table, preferring to stay quiet about her thoughts of Maleny's previous relationships, "Anyways, I was thinking that maybe an old spell book could help us in this curse."

"You think a book would have the answer?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Cos I don't have one, and if I did have a book in the past, I'm sure it's long gone by now."

"Maybe, maybe not," Davina tried to look on the positive side, "Cos you're from the olden world and you were a witch. You said your mother had a spell book that Esther Mikaelson taught you with."

"Yeah, she combined it with her own spells. But that book must be dust by now," Maleny shrugged.

" _No,_ " Davina wagged a finger, "You disappeared from your original home, leaving _all_ your things behind. Now, if it's true that Klaus was _so_ in love with you," she rolled her eyes at that idea, "do you really think he would burn all your things?"

Maleny blinked as the idea Davina was getting at ran through her own mind, "Well, I...I suppose not..."

"Exactly," Davina leaned forwards on the table with a smirk, "Meaning that hybrid has to have your spell book hidden somewhere. And we can use him to give it up."

"Well, I don't like the idea of using him," Maleny admitted, shifting under the odd look Davina gave her, "I mean, if he does have it then he would give it back if I just asked."

"Just like that?" Davina scoffed, "Have you met him?"

"As a matter of fact, I have," Maleny nodded with assurance, startling Davina for a moment, "and he would too give it to me if I asked. Do not forget he and I have had several relationships in the past."

"Don't remind me," Davina shook her head, "You can so do much better."

"Davina he's not as bad as you think he is," Maleny confessed, wearing a small smile across her lips, "I've seen many sides of him. There's layers and those layers are the ones you haven't seen."

"Please don't tell me how you've seen them," Davina waved a hand to motion her disgust. She still could not picture someone like Maleny willingly being with someone like Klaus. That was a mistake, period.

Maleny blushed and looked down at the table, "So," she cleared her throat, "I can ask Klaus about my spell book but I doubt he has it. Elijah has been trying to help me so if he had the book he would have handed it over."

"Maybe because he doesn't even know it exists," Davina shrugged. She didn't think Elijah would hide something that important to Maleny, "Or maybe cos he hasn't found the right witch to give it to yet. I mean, a book that powerful and old has to be given to the perfect witch."

Maleny started getting up from her seat, excited and determined to find that book, "Which is exactly why I'm giving it to _you_ ," she pointed at the teenage girl, "If it still exists, then rest assured you'll have it by tomorrow."

Davina smiled and stood up, "Thanks, Mal. I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. Gotta go, then," Maleny backtracked to the exit, "I gotta get back to the compound and start the search. I'll see you tonight though at your festival, apparently. Bye!" as Maleny went down the corridor a crumpled, balled-up, paper appeared in front of her, dropping to her feet.

She looked around for the possible culprit, but there was no one around. It couldn't have been Davina, the letter appeared far too fast and besides, why wouldn't she just call it out instead of writing a _letter_? It had to be someone else. And so, Maleny reached down and picked up the crumpled ball and started undoing it. As she did, she could tell the writing was not from anyone she knew...until she saw the signature at the bottom of the page. Her eyes looked up and scanned the immediate area, it was no trick.

~ 0 ~

Genevieve was sitting at an outside table of a coffee shop, patiently waiting. She didn't hide the wide smile on her face when she saw Maleny approaching the table, "Right on time," she remarked politely, though sounded utterly fake.

Maleny was in no mood for any games as she sat down across, "Yeah don't feel so special. I'm only here because you said in your letter there was something you could do for my uncle. Now remind me, _why_ are you suddenly so helpful? Cos last night you nearly killed me."

Genevieve rolled her eyes, her polite smile gone from her face, "As I told Elijah, it wasn't me."

"It has to be you. You had perfect motives to do it."

"While I won't deny that, I am going to argue my defense. It wasn't me. Believe me, if I did want to kill you I wouldn't settle for a meek mortal poison," Genevieve scoffed, sounding indignant of the idea, "I'm a witch, I'd be more creative. Besides, there is one particular ancestor that's keen on you staying alive," Maleny raised a questioning eyebrow, "If I kill you then my ultimate punishment would be to die again. You're not that important."

Maleny had to agree with her there, she would never think Genevieve would put her own life at risk for simple revenge. So if it hadn't been Genevieve...who did?

Genevieve knew she'd managed to convince Maleny with her words. She leaned forwards, "But if you ask me, it's clear someone tried pinning it on me. Or, at least tried making it seem like a human did it."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Look at the facts, humans revenge always involve some kind of useless poisoning and a really smart person would want to throw the blame as far as possible. I'd say you're dealing with a supernatural being. There are three eligible factions here, do your research."

"Well it's complicated because I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt me in the first place," Maleny sighed, forgetting who she was talking to for the moment, "I know only one wolf and about three vampires, all Originals."

"Just because you don't know them doesn't mean they don't know _you_ ," Genevieve pointed, "According to your history, you've lived as different people, meeting all kinds of people. Simply because you can't remember them doesn't mean they won't remember you. Take me for example," she grinned, "I remember you."

"Excuse me?" Maleny blinked.

"Maya Sterling, I knew her," Genevieve smirked, knowing she'd completely piqued Maleny's interest now, "Not as a friend but simple acquaintances. You were a witch in search of her powers, couldn't remember why you lost them apparently."

"I don't remember that..."

"Surprise, surprise," Genevieve smirked, "And do you know, before I... _died_ ," she gritted her teeth at the memory, "there was a young woman asking for you."

Now _that_ interested Maleny, "Who?"

"Emily Cordera."

"And who's that?" Maleny awaited for a good explanation that would tell her the importance of that random name.

"A witch, clearly," Genevieve rolled her eyes at Maleny's lack of common sense, "But she was one of those witches that came into the city during that year. She had some family here. She asked me who you were and wanted a locator spell on you."

Maleny blinked, "...and you just _gave_ it to her!? Without even knowing what she wanted from me!?"

Genevieve didn't seem as troubled as Maleny was by it, she merely shrugged and flashed a smile, "Maya Sterling was with Klaus and well..."

Maleny narrowed her eyes, seeing the jealousy that could have basically caused one of her previous deaths, "I hate you."

"Nothing I didn't know before!"

Maleny rolled her eyes next, "So did this Emily ever get to me? Did she ever talk to me?"

"No, not that I know of. She arrived just before I died and I have the understanding that the city theater was burned only a month later. I don't know if she had enough time to do what ever she wanted to do."

"Or maybe I just don't remember," Maleny whispered, "You were dead and I have amnesia, meaning there's only three other people, no...four, who could tell me about that woman."

"Who?" it was Genevieve's turn to be curious.

"Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and even Marcel," Maleny smiled, "And I'm going to do that right now. Look at you being actually useful," Maleny pointed at the ginger sarcastically, even chuckling for a moment, "But now tell me, why exactly did you call me in? I doubt it was to give me this information. What did you want?"

Genevieve looked around before growing earnest in her proposition, "It's no secret you want to know who cursed you and why, but nothing more than to break the curse itself."

"Yeah, thanks, and I have Riley and Davina helping me," Maleny nodded, finding the review nothing but irrelevant.

"But they can't help you," Genevieve spoke faster as she saw she was losing Maleny's interest, " _I_ can."

" _You_?"

"Yes, me," Genevieve shrugged, "You and me. Because even though we may look young, we've lived far more than they have. You've lived on as different people while I've watched the city over the past century. We've got knowledge that neither Davina nor Riley have."

"So... _you_ want to help me?" Maleny stared at Genevieve with utter confusion, "Nope, sorry, not getting it."

"This may come as a shocker to you, but we have something in common," Genevieve spoke quieter and leaned on the table, "Maleny, you and I have had our lives stolen from us."

"Stolen?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, not quite understanding.

"Yes, stolen," Genevieve nodded, "Rebekah killed me for learning of her trick with Marcel. She stole my life," she whispered and looked down for a moment, "I thought I had a friend, a real friend...but she used me. And when I became a threat, she killed me."

On that part, Maleny could see why Genevieve disliked Rebekah, that had been a cruel trick from the blonde vampire. It was true, Genevieve's life had been stolen from her and that probably could account for some of her craziness. That, however, on no account, meant that she began to like Genevieve.

"And then you, Mal," Genevieve continued.

"Don't call me 'Mal'," Maleny shook her head, no where near being friends with the woman enough to be on nickname basis.

"You were tricked, your powers were taken from you. That's why you can't conjure up your magic, cos most of it was taken. And then came the curse, someone placed the curse on you and stole the days of your life, your memories. Don't you see? We're alike," Genevieve said confidently, "People used us, they _stole_ from us..."

"I don't know if that's what happened to me," Maleny reminded, unsure if she should just believe what Genevieve did.

"Oh c'mon, what else can it be? What? You just _gave up_ your magic?" Genevieve bitterly laughed, "I refuse to believe you're that stupid."

"Hey," Maleny frowned, "I may not have powers like you do but I can, and will, kick your ass."

"Maleny, I know what it's like to have something stolen from you. I can see it in your eyes," Genevieve pointed, "Side with me and I'll help you regain what is yours. Apart from that, there could be a little antidote for your uncle."

"At the cost of what?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Because like I said before, I doubt you just woke up deciding to help good ole Mal. What do you want?"

"Well...to figure out a reversal or the breakage of the curse..." Genevieve started tapping her fingers on the table, "...we'll need something... _extra_ special," she whispered with a smile.

"Like what?"

"I have an understanding that Klaus keeps his mother's spell book in the compound. I've no doubt Esther Mikaelson could have something useful for both of us."

"Okay," Maleny raised a finger to stop the woman, "before I remark on that little plan of yours, what do you hope to gain from getting that book?"

"I have to die soon, and I don't want to leave my coven unprotected," Genevieve calmly said.

"What?" Maleny started laughing, "And you think I'll just hand over one of the most powerful witch's spell book over to you?"

"It doesn't have to be to me, you can hand it to that girl, Davina," Genevieve suggested, "After we're done with it, of course. I think she would make a fine regent for the covens, but she needs to be trained first. Give me the spell book and we'll all come out wining."

"First of all, you're crazy," Maleny pointed, "and second of all, do you think that Klaus would just hand over his mother's spell book to me? Have you no idea who that man is?" she knew she was contradicting herself from earlier but it was best to let Genevieve think there was absolutely no trust between Klaus and herself.

"I'm confident you'd find a way to persuade him," Genevieve smirked as she stood up and pressed a paper to the table, sliding it over to Maleny, "And when you do get it, give me a call."

Maleny watched the ginger woman head off wearing a smirk on her face, clearly thinking she'd won an alliance already. Maleny looked back at the table and picked up the paper Genevieve had left for her. What should she do? She couldn't, and didn't want to, betray Klaus and his family, but she really needed answers and she was sure the ginger could offer something of help. Perhaps...there could be a middle ground...somewhere...?

~ 0 ~

Maleny entered the compound nearly at dawn, there was only about an hour left until the festival began but she was no where in the mood to be celebrating. She'd come from Cami's house and her mood had went even further down after seeing Genevieve. Someone had told Cami of the poison incident and the blonde had gone high with anger. According to Cami, she was always the last one to find out about everything in the city and that she was sick and tired of it. Needless to say, their relation had once again plummeted.

"There you are," Klaus's voice made her look up to find the hybrid standing on the second level, at the rails, "I would've thought you were more than happy to go to that festival, should've been ready hours ago..."

Maleny didn't feel like dealing with his sarcasm and assumptions, "Screw off," she mumbled but knew he heard her perfectly well.

"What is it?" Klaus tried not to sound as irritated as he actually was. It seemed like Maleny was full of mood swings for the day and didn't want to worsen them after they'd finally gotten slightly better.

"My spell book," Maleny decided on that topic to converse with him. She'd had enough time to think about Genevieve's offer, as well as Davina's words, and she knew what she had to do. She walked up the staircase and remained across Klaus, earnestly looking at him, "You have it, I know you do," she said quietly, "Abigail Rowan's spell book is in your possession, isn't it?"

"Where are you getting this from?" Klaus stepped towards her but she instinctively took a step back. Without realizing, the move hurt him. It seemed as if she may actually harbor fear for him.

"Let's skip the 'where I got it from' part and just tell me where is it," Maleny gestured for him to get moving, "I want it. It's rightfully mine and you know it."

"You don't even know if it actually exists-"

"I know perfectly well it does," Maleny spoke slowly as she started walking for him, "You were distraught about my disappearance and so you would've kept all my things to yourself, hidden them, buried them, I don't know, but you have it. Please, I'm asking nicely, give it back."

"And why do you want it?" Klaus knew he'd basically told her she was right but he was not going to hand that powerful book back to her when she had no idea what it could do.

"Because it could help with the curse, don't you see?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Plus, it's _mine_. If you and I are truly set on breaking this curse then you should give me back my mother's book."

"I'm curious, why have you suddenly gained interest in a book you seemed to have forgotten about?" Klaus had to ask.

Maleny had never even questioned about a book and now all of a sudden she claims he has it and demands to have it back? Maleny's eyes drifted to the side as she tried coming up with an answer that wouldn't anger him.

That only served to confirm Klaus's suspicion, she was up to something, "Who wants the book?" he whispered to her, "You...or someone else? Perhaps that Riley fellow?"

"Leave him out of this," Maleny snapped. She knew he was itching to find something wrong about Riley and simply would not give him the satisfaction, "If you must know, Genevieve wants it. In fact, she wanted me to get you to give me Esther's spell book," now that surprised Klaus and left him without words for a moment, "She's promised to help me and whatnot but I know she's lying. She wanted me to...persuade you, to hand over the book. She's up to something and with tonight and the festival, rest assured there'll be some witch or warlock crawling in this house if I don't hand over the book."

"Why are you telling me this?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, finding her words out of place.

"Because I want you to see that if I want something from you, I wouldn't go behind your back...I would _ask_ you for it," Maleny straightened up, "So please, give me my mother's spell book so that I can give it to Davina who will honestly help me."

Klaus looked around as he considered his next move. Part of him wanted to go and kill Genevieve for her attempt of betrayal, and for using Maleny like that. Still, it didn't mean he couldn't make some sort of retaliation, "You want Abigail's spell book? Fine, but you'll have to do something for me first."

"What do I have to do?" Maleny asked then, settling for what ever gimmick or antic he had up his sleeve.

~ 0 ~

Dressed in a short, silver gown, Maleny walked down the street of the Festival where she could see Davina, Monique and Abigail being carried down the road for the tourists to see, each girl dressed to symbolize an earth element. But for now, Maleny had a request to put into action and so ignored the festival and went straight for Genevieve. The ginger woman stood on the sidewalk watching the parade.

"I couldn't get the book on my own," Maleny began, having come to stand beside her and facing the parade as well, "If Elijah's wasn't in the compound then Klaus is, and vice versa. I can't sneak around in a house of vampires."

Genevieve looked less than impressed, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, I know for a fact Elijah isn't at the compound right now and I know exactly where Klaus will be, the compound will be empty."

"Then go get it," Genevieve ordered.

Maleny bit her tongue to stop a snap from coming out of her lips. She glanced at the ginger, "I can't," she replied, "I'm on a date."

"Excuse me?"

"You wanted the book, I got the compound empty. All it took was a simple date," Maleny fixed the sleeve of her gown with an innocent smile, "I'll keep Klaus out of your hair for the night. _Don't_ screw it up," she warned then headed off, ignoring the dirty looks she received from the redhead. As soon as she was out of hearing shot, she pulled her cellphone out of her purse and dialed a number then pressed the phone to her ear, "It's done. I'm sure she'll be sending someone in about five minutes. You've got my book safe, right?"

"You've got my date, right?" came Klaus's impish drenched voice.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "This is such a stupid deal, but what ever it takes to get my spell book. But don't mess this up, Klaus, or I'll kill you. And when you come back, I'll kill you again."

"Come now, Mal, it's like you don't know me at all," Klaus replied, and Maleny knew he was wearing that famous smirk on his face, "Besides, you do forget I can't be killed."

"Then I shall enjoy my attempts," Maleny smirked and hung up, seconds later realizing that had sounded like a flirty move. She shook her head, that couldn't be right. But as she thought about their 'date' and the recent memories of them together in...closer moments, she felt her heart ping in a way it hadn't for a very long time.

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked into the party building around the same time Davina had decided to go in. The two bumped into each other and, of course, began conversing. Maleny mentioned the acquirement of her spell book, which provided for a smug Davina to give an 'I told you so'. Everything was going fine until Davina spotted Elijah making his way over, the teenage girl still not quite on good terms with any of the Mikaelson's.

"Elijah," the girl nearly spat a venom with the name her mouth had uttered. She honestly couldn't figure out why oh why (and a very big _how_ ) did Maleny decide to fall in love with the most maniacal creature that had ever walked the earth. The entire family was deranged and full of murderers! Maleny did not fit that category at all!

"It's lovely to see you," Elijah kept his moralities in check as was usual, "And under far better circumstances."

"Is it?" Davina raised an eyebrow, "My friend Tim is still dead, and your brother's still breathing."

"Davina," Maleny sighed. She knew she had no right getting upset over a clear fact, but it still bothered her that one of her friends wanted to kill...well, someone she cared for.

At that moment, Genevieve showed up and put an end to Davina's words, "Davina, that's enough. Elijah has been a patron to us this evening. We will show him respect," while Davina didn't respond, she rolled her eyes and decided to leave instead. Genevieve then turned to Elijah with a fake smile ready to go, "Thank you for all of this.

"This isn't for you," Elijah clarified, "You know as well as I that your people would never accept a truce unless we showed them some respect. So be it. Enjoy your party."

Genevieve gave a mere nod and left. Maleny took a breath and moved around, discretely looking for anything wrong. Elijah, meanwhile, had taken to studying her completely, something that Maleny noticed fast, "Well, if you're going to complement you might as well do it," she flashed a smile.

But Elijah was no fool, "You and I both know that you were never the show off," he reminded and stepped closer.

"Times change," offered Maleny, doing her best to remain casual, "Let's not forget I've lived as different women with different personality traits."

"Maleny Rowan you cannot lie to me, what are you up to?"

Maleny tried playing dumb to see if she could get away with it, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Mal, what are you doing?" Elijah asked again, this time however he asked in a brotherly way and not as a troubled patron of the party, "I want to help, remember?"

Maleny smiled and nodded, "Of course I remember. Elijah, there is nothing wrong right now, okay? I'm just...well, on a date," she laughed abruptly. Technically, she wasn't lying, she was just giving a part of the truth.

Elijah seemed a bit surprised at the answer, "With Riley?"

Maleny couldn't decide if the tone of his question had been because he was against that relationship, "If I said yes would that be wrong?" she curiously voiced her wonder.

"No..." Elijah answered but Maleny could see he wasn't being completely honest with her, "You're a free woman to do as you please..."

"But?" Maleny knew the word had been coming. She crossed her arms and waited for the answer.

"I just...don't think you..." Elijah wanted to word his thoughts without causing problems, "...may be thinking correctly..."

"How so?"

"Your mind is fragile right now, and I think you have forgotten certain things - feelings - that are important for you to have before you decide to initiate a relationship with someone."

Maleny let her arms drop to her sides as she processed his words, trying to find the hidden message he was really trying to say, "You don't think Riley's for me either," she realized with a small smile.

Elijah became defensive, thinking she would take offense to it, "I didn't mean to say that-"

"He's not my date, Elijah," Maleny informed, chuckling lightly, "and I don't think he ever will be. You're right, my mind is very fragile - more like frazzled, really - and perhaps there's things that I need to remember. But thanks for telling me all that in your nice, sophisticated way," Elijah looked down, shaking his head with a smile of his own. Maleny stepped forwards and reached for his arm, "I suppose that's what brothers are for."

Elijah looked up, his smile softening, "I'm glad you see it that way."

"Well, it's a bit surprising to acquire an older brother so quickly but I like it, thanks," Maleny honestly said, feeling herself blush for getting so mushy all of a sudden. She supposed it was due to everything she was beginning to remember of the Mikaelsons'. After her mother died they truly had become like a family to her.

~ 0 ~

Maleny was on the phone again when Riley approached her, "Mal, hey?" he smiled at her.

Maleny covered the phone and whispered to him, "Hey, can you give me like one minute?"

"Sure," Riley agreed and stepped back to give her privacy.

Maleny then turned her back and focused on the conversation she had going on, "Is it done?"

" _More than done, it's all taken care off_ ," Klaus assured from the other line, " _It's like you've forgotten who I am!_ "

"Oh no, I remember who you are," Maleny sighed, "And because of that I know your tendency to play with your food."

Klaus had a small laughter, irritating Maleny, " _Rest assured, love, it's all finished. I'm actually almost there at the, uh...party?_ "

Maleny rolled her eyes, "It's a festival and you know it," she scolded him, "Now hurry up with my book!"

" _The book stays with me until I decide if I've received a proper, special date. You have to be nice._ "

"You'll get a dance and you'll like it," Maleny snapped, though it only seemed to amuse Klaus as he laughed, "Hurry up, will you?" were her final words before hanging up. She honestly had no idea what Klaus intended with this little 'date'. He had his redhead, didn't he? And she, well, she didn't have a specific someone...but she could.

"Mal?" Riley broke through her thoughts.

The brunette spun around, "Yeah?" she nearly forgotten Riley still stood near her and felt ashamed for it.

"Something wrong?" Riley moved closer to her, "You were looking a bit upset. Who were you talking to?"

Maleny looked around as the feeling of awkwardness settled on her shoulders, "Uh...well...a date..."

"Oh, you're with someone?" Riley blinked.

"Sort of..."

Maleny made a face and figured she would be causing more awkwardness of she answered the complete truth, "Sort of, it's complicated. It's nothing real - well - not real, real, as in 'real' but..." and she realized she was rambling too much, "...I gotta go, um...see you around?" but she didn't exactly wait for an answer when she'd already run out.

~ 0 ~

After Maleny had given Davina her offering gift, and from nearly having an argument with Genevieve because she'd disobeyed the guards telling her to give her gift to Monique, Maleny retracted to the entrance doors of the room. There, she watched the rest of the offerings and how Genevieve, along with Monique, humiliated DaviNA with the lack of gifts. She could never side with a woman who found joy in torturing children. Then again, she was siding with vampires who'd done far worse.

"Good evening," came the voice that brought her out of her thoughts.

Maleny flinched in her spot and looked at Klaus who stood beside her, clearly amused by her reaction, "Does it kill you to be normal for once?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Normal is vastly overrated for us, love," Klaus shrugged.

Maleny rolled her eyes and turned to him, "My book, where is it?" she just didn't understand what was the whole point in all this. What ever it is he wanted from Genevieve, he got it, why add this whole, pointless thing?

Klaus turned as well and opened his mouth but out came something completely out of topic, "You look lovely."

For a second, Maleny looked down at herself like she had forgotten what she wore. She had on a silver, metallic dress, in a sheath silhouette, that reached above her knees. It had a high neckline with short sleeves. There was a diamond striped pattern of silver and white, the silver being shiny with its metallic. Her short hair was pulled back by two twists and a clip, the rest of her small curls flowing where ever she went.

"No, hold on," Maleny snapped put of her trance, "You're off topic," but then she felt bad because it appeared Klaus had genuinely meant to complement her, "...but thank you," she added in a hushed whisper, feeling herself flush as she fixed a curl.

Apparently satisfied, Klaus smirked, "Oh, and by the way, I stopped and had an interesting conversation with your little friend..." he swayed his head as he pretended to think, "...Riley?"

"Please tell me he is still alive," Maleny said with an ounce of true fear Klaus had followed his suspicion on the man and done something to Riley.

"Oh, I said _chat_ ," Klaus pointed out, "But I do have to inform you he seemed a bit upset when I told him of our deal."

Maleny closed her eyes and put a hand on her head, "Oh no, I wanted to _avoid_ that...kind of why I ran out on him earlier."

"My mistake," was all Klaus could say, but he seemed no where near ashamed of his move. He had actually had a rather fun moment telling the human Maleny was on a date with him. What he would give to see Riley's face again after being told who Maleny's date was.

"No, no!" Maleny couldn't help shout, "I did what you asked for without an argument. You should have the same respect that I did," of course that was before she remembered what she'd done to Genevieve earlier, "Um...I need to ask you something."

Klaus was surprised of the sudden change of tone in Maleny, as well as her change of expressions, "Hold on, I thought you were scolding me and now you have a question?"

Maleny sighed, "This is like a gate openning for you to take and avoid my scoldings. Now, tell me, do you know a woman named Emily Cordera?"

It seemed like Klaus was honestly thinking about it, "No, I don't think so. Why the interest?"

"It's just..." Maleny figured it was best to just come clean completely, "...Genevieve mentioned a woman that was looking for Maya Sterling and her name was Emily Cordera. Genevieve thinks it could be connected somehow."

"Oh Maleny, you would do best not to listen to her," Klaus shrugged, "Genevieve has a tendency to speak more than she should."

"But what if this time it's not just nonsense? What if it's important?"

"Look, I don't know how long you've been alive in this century but people don't always tell the truth-"

"Don't patronize me," Maleny snapped, "I know how the world works. Just tell me, do you or do you not know Emily Cordera?"

"I don't!" Klaus nearly shouted, "And a word of advice, I don't allow _anyone_ to talk to me like that or else-"

"You'd kill me?" Maleny took it on as if it were a challenge, even taking a step closer to him with a wicked smirk, "Be honest with yourself, Niklaus, could you really kill me now...knowing who I really am?"

"You'll find I can do anything," Klaus took the last step between them, leaning to her ear, "That includes you, darling," his hushed, whispered voice gave Maleny chills she chose to ignore.

"Hm," Maleny's smirk didn't falter, and she was really proud of herself for that one, "If I had money, I'd bet it all on a big fat 'can't' because that's the truth. I'm important."

"Someone's gotten some new confidence tonight," Klaus looked at her in the eyes, slightly beguiled by her scent.

Maleny knew he was momentarily captivated by something and took advantage, "Well, apart from your big mouth," she began fixing his bow-tie, her eyes trained on his, "everything is going according to plan. That means I'll get my book in a couple of hours...because you _will_ keep your word, right?"

Klaus took her hands off him but kept his own wrapped around them tightly, "For you? Of course," he flashed a smile that made her heart once again ping.

"Good," Maleny bit her lip, feeling her face warm, "I expect nothing less from you."

"If you'll forgive me, I need to do one last thing to keep this plan going," he let go of her hands and started for the central room when Maleny called.

"What _is_ your plan, Niklaus?" Maleny stopped him with the question. Her smirks, her flirts, her authoritative tone, all gone and exchanged for a soft voice that was originally hers, "What is it that you want?"

"Nothing that will harm your cause, love, don't worry," Klaus spared her a glance over the shoulder.

"But," Maleny once again stopped him with her voice, "I would imagine it's something bad...considering how you're going behind Elijah's back to do it. What are you going to do?"

While Klaus wasn't intending on revealing his plan with Hayley's wolf friends, pack, he did feel some kind of spurring inside him nearly forcing him to tell Maleny at least something that would make her feel better. He turned around and faced her curious face, "I want protection," he settled for that.

"Protection?" Maleny raised an eyebrow while considering how valid that answer was, "For...you? No..." her mind worked to solve the puzzle he'd given in just those three words, "...not protection for you...no, that's never your idea. The only logical answer would be for Hayley, cos she's the mother of your child. You're doing something to protect her," a smile worked its way over her lips, "Look at you...being a father."

Klaus decided not to mention that the protection he sought was also meant to extend to her. Knowing Maleny, she would refuse it and lecture him on how she was grown up and whatnot and was more than capable of taking care of herself. But the sad part was that until she gained access to her powers she was just another human. Sure, she was a human with a surprising inability to die but they didn't know what the limits were. He lost Maleny Rowan once, he would not lose her again.

~ 0 ~

The party had taken a surprising twist after listening to Klaus's basic form of "peace" and while Maleny and Hayley knew that he had other plans, neither spoke up. As much as both knew, everything was being done for a good cause. He had given a pardon to Josh, one of Davina's newfound vampire friend, and a gift of a daylight ring, thus proving to the public his intentions were good.

Now, Maleny had decided it was best to clear things with Riley after what Klaus had told him. It was no simple task but Maleny felt like it was only right after the rude departure she'd given to Riley earlier. However, after searching and searching, she didn't find Riley anymore. She had, instead, found Hayley and Elijah.

Upon seeing her, Hayley noticed a sort of distress Maleny had on her face, "Everything alright?"

"Have either of you seen Riley?" Maleny asked and sighed, once again looking around the room in case he appeared somewhere.

"Yeah, he was talking with some guy," Hayley looked at Elijah who nodded, "and then he left."

"I was going to eavesdrop when Niklaus gave his little speech," Elijah admitted.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be rude," Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Never mind, I need to find him," as she turned around she bumped into Klaus.

"Find who?" the man questioned curiously.

"Riley," Maleny mumbled and moved and round him to leave but stopped when the doors opened and allowed a group of drummers in.

The entire party watched the small show of drumming with amusement, though Genevieve was confused because she knew for a fact she hadn't hired any of those people.

Once the drumming stopped, the leader of the players spoke up, "Happy Fête des Bénédictions. We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard."

That left everyone unsettled, especially when the drummers took out razors and sliced open their wrists. The oozing blood attracted the vampires in the party.

"Control yourselves," Elijah stepped forwards, "This is a vulgar trick. We do not violate our agreement."

But the lights went out, creating the perfect setting for vampires to follow their instincts and feed on the drummers and humans. Chaos emerged as people tried escaping the scene and others tried stopping them. In one of those, Maleny felt something sharp near her clavicle, making her scream in utter agony as she felt her skin rip off the moment the cold metal made contact with her. When the lights returned the room was a scene of murder with blood. Of course the main attraction were the words written on the wall in pure blood ' _There will be no peace_ '

Maleny, who was on the floor, called for help as did several other still alive people. Klaus was the first to aid her after finding her, "What the hell was this?" he noticed the knife behind her which had caused her wound. He bent down and picked her up in a bridal style, "This was no vampire move," he concluded only seconds after.

And he was damn sure that this second attempt on her life hadn't been by Marcel either.

~ 0 ~

After everything had been cleared at the party, everyone who needed to be saved was saved, the Mikaelson brothers returned to the compound. Maleny had been the first secured and cured with blood. She'd been brought to the compound where several vampires had been compelled to protect her until someone got home. Of course due to Elijah's treaty, the vampires had been compelled to forget the moment they left the compound.

Maleny was sitting on her bed, against the headboard with her legs up to her chest and her arms draped over her knees. She had changed to pajamas and was wearing a silk sleeping robe over it. The moment she heard footsteps nearing her room she grabbed what ever she could to defend herself, in this case a lamp, and ran towards the door, ready to bash whoever wanted to kill her. In the end, it was nearly Klaus who took the lamp to the head.

"Well, is that my reward for saving you?" he had to laugh of amusement as he pushed the lamp away from his head.

"I...I thought it was someone..." Maleny pointed behind him, "...the vampires you left...I don't...I don't trust them..."

"They were under compulsion," Klaus glanced back at the compound to make sure there were no more vampires lingering about.

"I didn't...I didn't exactly trust them from the start," Maleny confessed while slowly lowering the lamp her hand still clung onto, "I know what I said this morning but...that was before someone tried driving a knife into me. The poisoning was different - it gives you time to heal with blood. But not with a knife. A knife can kill you instantaneously," she swallowed hard, "They were so close to getting me and...and if they get me, it's all over," her voice fell into a whisper, "I wake up God knows how many years from now with no memories of this life. And it starts all over again."

"I swear that won't happen," Klaus took the lamp from her and led her towards her bed. He could hear her heartbeat beating faster than was normal, due to her inability to calm down. It seemed like this time the attempt had really stricken her.

"I don't get it, I just don't," Maleny expressed her confusion while taking a seat back on her bed, "I don't know anyone in this city that would want to harm me. _Why_ do they want to kill me?"

"So you don't think it was part of Marcel's gimmick," Klaus observed as he set her lamp back on its place beside her bed.

"Of course," Maleny waved that option off without a doubt, "Marcel doesn't care about me, as long as I don't hurt Cami. Besides, it seemed like he had intentions for the vampires, not me...meaning, there's someone brand new in this city that wants me dead."

"From now on, you are not leaving this compound," Klaus announced and ignored the discontent look she gave him, "There is a murderer out there just waiting to kill you, so we're going to try this thing where you _don't_ expose yourself."

"No, you can't keep me locked up in here," Maleny shot right up to her feet, "And you can't compel me either, I'm on vervain. I do as I please, Klaus, and no one will tell me otherwise. I have to get back out there and-"

"And what? Get killed?" Klaus snapped, his irritation only simmering due to her fragility, "It's like you said, Mal, you get killed it's game over. Who knows what century you'll wake up in. No. Absolutely not, you're not leaving this place and if I have to strap you to a chair to make sure it doesn't happen then so be it."

Maleny groaned and air-strangled him, "You can't keep me locked up! I have things to do, people to see, okay? For starters, I have to go see how Cami's doing with uncle Kieran. I have to get my spell book to Davina and I have to explain to Genevieve why I sided with you. Because I assume she got your little present of a warlock earlier judging by the glares she gave me," she heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed the side of her head, "Plus, I have to go find out about Emily Cordera-"

"To hell with that senseless name!" Klaus shouted and startled her in a flinch, "You're following a fake name, a woman who doesn't even exist-"

" _Might_ not exist," Maleny pointed, making sure to leave that doubt there, "Because you don't know that, none of us do. That's what I have to discover."

"You're not leaving," were Klaus' final words as he headed for the doors. She just really couldn't understand that he was trying to protect her. Staying inside where he could keep an eye on her would diminish any other attempts of murder against her.

"I can't stay in here," Maleny insisted, however this time her voice wasn't covered in anger which is exactly what made Klaus glance at her from the doorway, "The time is running out for my uncle, okay? Cami might be angry with me but we both want him to get better. Please don't keep me here," without a word of response, Klaus reached for the door knob of the room and shut the door with lock, "Klaus!" Maleny shouted and dashed for the door, pounding on it endlessly, "Klaus, open this door!" but her calls were in vain as Klaus walked away from the door.

Seeing he wasn't coming back, Maleny gave up and kicked the door with her foot to get her frustration out. She felt prickly tears develop in her eyes the more she thought about everything that had happened lately. She suddenly felt small shots of pain on the side of her head which made her return to bed the stronger they got. She actually hadn't gotten many of those over the past month. Her memory had been coming in peacefully with some herbs she'd been able to buy from witches shop or even from Davina herself. Maleny supposed the pain was due to the wariness of today and the effects of the herbs expiring from her lack of intake. Perhaps a nap could take care of it. However she knew she wouldn't be able to actually sleep for the entire night.

~ 0 ~

By the time Klaus had returned, Maleny was in her bed, but stirring from what one could assume was a bad dream. He cautiously went to the foot of the bed, setting down an old book, and reached for her ankle to shake her awake, "Mal?" one gentle shake was the only thing it took to make her gasp awake, "Mal?"

The brunette's eyes snapped from side to side as if there were something in the room, "What time is it?" was her first response.

"Past 1 a.m, are you okay?" Klaus eyed her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm surprised such a stupid question is coming from your mouth," she muttered and finally dropped her hands from her face to see a familiar book not too far from her feet, "My mother's spell book..."

"I would never have burned it," Klaus admitted, still eyeing her for any more terror she had from what ever it was she had dreamed,, "And you'll have to forgive me but Elijah has discovered my little plan behind his back and hid my mother's spell book from me."

"No, this is fine," Maleny slowly reached for the book and took it into her hands. She ran her hand down the worn cover, seeing brief flashes of her mother - the ones she remembered anyways.

As she opened it up, Klaus backtracked to the doorway, "Mal, you're still staying in here," at that, Maleny looked up at him with irritation.

"Klaus, you can't-" but she didn't get to finish that sentence when Klaus reached for something outside the room.

"You can't leave but I thought perhaps family could be of use for you tonight, or as many days as you'd please," Klaus pulled Cami into the room.

"Cami," Maleny breathed and instantly let the spell book drop.

Cami rushed to the side of the bed, her concern etched all over her face, "Are you okay!? Klaus said someone tried killing you - again."

Maleny felt like her bravery had crumbled down the moment she remembered her bad dream, the murder attempt at the party, "Someone tried to kill me..." she broke down, her tears developed in her eyes, "...I don't know why or who but they want me dead and I don't know what to do. I thought I was brave b-but I'm not. I'm cursed and I'm scared."

Cami took her cousin into a hug and as she spoke she looked directly at Klaus to make it clear that they were _all_ included in this situation, "Well, they're going to have to pay. Who ever it is, they'll pay big for all this. I swear."

Without a second thought, Klaus gave the 'yes' in the form of a nod back. He silently slipped out of the room to leave the two women alone, thinking Maleny would much rather prefer Cami more than anyone else. However, just ten steps away from the door, he heard a call of his name. It was Maleny who sheepishly stood at the doorway, her hands on the fringe and her red-stained eyes fixed on him.

"Is there something else you require?" he asked, genuinely meaning to do anything if she asked.

"Um," Maleny cast a small glance back into the room before taking small steps towards him. She didn't know how to go around it, it was such a simple act and yet the thought of it was making her a nervous wreck.

"Mal?" Klaus asked again.

"Thank you," she abruptly hugged him, leaving him stunned for a couple of seconds before realizing he was meant to hug back, "I know you don't usually do this stuff," Maleny said, keeping her head resting on his shoulder to avoid further awkwardness, "but I wanted to thank you for tonight."

Normally, Klaus was one to take 'thank you's' because he felt he deserved them. This time, he felt like he had failed her. In his amusing game of a 'date' he'd left her unprotected when she needed him most. He could not be cocky and accept Maleny's 'thank you' just like that.

"And please," Maleny finally gathered courage to pull away and look him in the eyes, "don't feel guilty for anything."

Klaus lifted an eyebrow, startled she'd managed to guess his thoughts, "How did you...?"

Maleny flashed a smirk, "Don't forget I lived with you for centuries. I've remembered a lot of things. I know what you tend to do. So please, don't do that with me. I'm okay - in what fits. I'm good. Thank you."

Klaus accepted her words though just for her sake. She seemed so weary after what happened and the only thing he'd actually want from her is the assurance she was going to get some rest, "Please, sleep well. And Cami is welcomed to stay however many days you need her around."

Maleny smiled softly, "Okay, I'll tell her that. And...I'm sorry that I didn't really keep my promise about this date - you didn't even get the dance."

"I liked it," Klaus declared, startling Maleny, "It was unorthodox but then again when has anything about us ever been normal?"

Maleny's eyebrows raised upwards, "Well..."

"Go back to Cami and try to rest," Klaus motioned for her to return to her room, "She's not very angry with you anymore but maybe explaining what's really going on would help."

"You think I should tell her everything?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes, because she's your family, and I know she cares for you very much."

"Okay," Maleny agreed and, a bit reluctant, headed back for her room. After a day like today, she could use some rest as well as a good ole talk with her cousin who sincerely needed to be caught up on the latest, supernatural matters of the city.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hey! This is one of the longest chapters I've written so far lol so hooray for that...as well a bit more of Mal/Klaus moments ^.^ There's more to come I promise! Also, I've decided to alternate this story's update day with m DW story so the next update will be in 2 weeks - because I don't want anyone thinking I'm being lazy and lagging my updates.

So did you guys hear The Original's been renewed for a 4th season!? I am so excited to see the story continue, hopefully my ships finally properly rising lol.

* * *

 _For Reviews:_

Thank you! I like knowing my OCs are developing nicely and realistically! And as for updates, maybe not as frequent but 2 weeks isn't very far right? :)

Yeah, the traitor definitely was sneaky! But who could it be, Genevieve says she didn't do it - and it seems logical...but is it the truth? And Riley seems sweet, you know what they say: it's always the quiet ones. Oh, but then there is Francesca who clearly didn't like Mal either. Then again, it could be someone else, maybe introduced or not...tsk, tsk, who could it be? ;). Thanks!

Yup, the dying rules for Mal are very strange and will be explained thoroughly later on. I'm surprised Mal hasn't gone crazy lol poor thing has a lot to deal with! We'll find out eventually why the curse was placed, and by who ;)

Yeah, everyone seems to be suspicious about Riley but you never know who the evil person is ^.^

Thank you so much! It's always good to hear your stories are liked - definitely motivation! Well, the good thing about the Elijah/Cami is that it's not the central part of the story and that you like Mal/Klaus who are the more important thing!

* * *

So thanks to those who read and I hope to hear your thoughts! :)


	8. An Unblinking Death

"So you're telling me you're actually a witch stuck inside a body that's not yours?" Cami believed she'd gotten nearly everything explained to her over the couple of days she'd stayed with Maleny. Still, one had to be sure - there had been plenty of information to retain.

"Long story short, yeah," Maleny nodded. She sat on her bed, against the headboard, nervously watching her blonde cousin.

Cami had stayed for a couple days at the compound to help Maleny get through her murder attempts as well as to finally listen to the truth. After listening and listening she could finally comprehend all of Maleny's odd background.

"This is something you should mention at firsthand to family," Cami stopped her pacing to face Maleny, "Instead of letting arguments happen."

"I'm sorry," Maleny honestly said, "but at first I wasn't sure."

"That doesn't matter anymore, I guess," Cami took a moment to gather herself and think clearly, "Now we just need to find your original body and break this curse. How long do we have again?"

"I suppose until someone kills me," Maleny shrugged, preferring not to find out, "Or until I age and die."

"Well," Cami sat at the foot of the bed, "this is one hell of an opportunity to fix it. All spells have loopholes and the fact you remembered quicker than the last is a warning you need to get a move on," Cami was convinced the fact Maleny kept her original name in her current body and that she remembered far quicker of her last was some type of loophole the spell gave.

"I only have one real clue right now," Maleny admitted and quickly got Cami to listen, "Genevieve said someone named Emily Cordera was looking for Maya Sterling in 1919. What ever she needed, it's a possibility she got it."

Cami tried to recall the name of 'Maya' because she was sure she'd heard it somewhere in the past.

* * *

 _"The woman, Maya, she was no ordinary human…Klaus thought her to be dead," Marcel sighed, speaking to Cami sitting beside hi,, "I regained consciousness and just as I was about to leave…she gasped awake."_

 _"She survived being hung like a prop?" Cami blinked with wide eyes, "But…but how…?"_

 _"I have no bloody idea," Marcel honestly said, "But we got out and the more I pestered her on how she survived, the more she avoided me. I kept a close eye on her for the next couple days...but then she disappeared."_

 _"Just like that?" Cami was now intrigued but even that wouldn't make her disbelieve in her cousin._

 _"I don't know…" Marcel replied in a way that let Cami know even he wasn't fully over the mystery._

* * *

Cami's eyes widened, "Oh my God, was Maya this ginger woman Klaus was with in 1919? Here, right? In the Quarter?"

"Yeah, why?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, confused as to how Cami knew all that without having been told.

Cami was reluctant to answer, nervously biting her nail, "Do you know how she died?"

"Klaus said she was killed by his father and set to hung like a play prop in the old theater."

Cami stared at Maleny for a minute in silence, understanding that not even Klaus knew what really happened to Maya. Maleny knew Cami was hiding something and another mystery she would not handle.

"What is it?" she asked the blonde.

"Um...Maya didn't, uh...didn't actually die at the theater," Cami slowly confessed.

Maleny now looked at Cami with narrowed eyes, "How would you know?"

"Because I had a witness tell me," Cami answered nervously, "Marcel."

"What?"

"He once told me that Maya woke up just like he did. The two got out but after a couple of days..Maya disappeared."

Maleny considered the possible idea on the side, "Well...I supposed she could have avoided death like me. But disappeared?" she certainly did not like that last part, "I'd like to know why so I don't repeat the same mistakes."

"Marcel never knew why," Cami promised.

"So...I disappeared again," Maleny realized with a slow breath, "Something happened...but what?"

"Well maybe it does have to do with that woman you told me about. Emily?"

"Definitely," Maleny said without a second doubt, "but how am I going to find out? Klaus already thinks it's not real so he's not going to look in that direction. What am I going to do?"

Cami smirked, "Lucky for you, I'm no Klaus. I think you're right. And, if this Emily married here then it probably means she was buried here too which would mean…?" she waited for Maleny to put the pieces together.

"There has to be a tombstone with her name on it!" Maleny grinned, "Oh, that's good!"

Cami nodded and headed for the doors to peer out, "You know, no one's home and probably won't be for another hour or so. We could easily go and-" suddenly, Maleny's cellphone went off.

"Probably Klaus," Maleny sighed as she reached for her cellphone on the nightstand, "I swear it's like he's psychic knowing I'd try to escape."

Cami rolled her eyes, "You can't listen to him all the time you know."

"It's not him," Maleny was reading off the ID. She took the call and motioned to Cami to wait, "Riley? Listen, I'm so sorry about what happened at the party but-"

"Don't worry about it, Mal, there's more important things," Riley responded with a solemn tone.

"What is it?" Maleny picked up on it fast.

"It's Kieran...and he's not doing so well anymore."

Maleny quickly straightened up, "What's happening? What's-"

"Mal, I'm going to be frank, I don't really see him going past a day anymore…"

Maleny's heart nearly stopped, her eyes landing on Cami, "We'll be right there, hold on," she quickly hung up and jumped from the bed.

Confused, Cami could only watch from the doorway as Maleny scrambled to get her bag, "What's going on? What did Riley want?"

"It's uncle Kieran," Maleny swiped off the cellphone from the bed and stuffed it in her bag, "He's not doing so hot."

"So what is it this time?" Cami blocked Maleny from the doorway, "And you better not lie, Mal. I'm sick of being lied to."

Maleny looked to the side, "...Riley says he won't make it past today," as bad as it was Cami did deserve to know what was really happening.

Cami's eyes widened and instinctively her arms dropped from the doorway, "That bad?"

Maleny sighed and went back for Cami's bag on the bed, "We have to go fast. Klaus is tricky and a liar. If he says he'll be back in three hours, he'll be back in two. We need to go," she returned and yanked Cami out of the room.

~ 0 ~

When the two women arrived at the church attic, they found Riley trying to give Kieran a glass of water. The man was sitting on a chair at the center and rambling on.

"Just drink, please," Riley was trying to say but Kieran was in a fit of delusions.

"No. Uh! I know who you are, you hateful bitch," he shook his head, "Oh, Sean, I tried to help you. I tried to save you, but this city... this city is full of monsters."

"Uh, yeah," Riley sheepishly glanced at Maleny, though seemingly happy she'd arrived, "Mal," he turned around and put the glass down before coming over to greet her.

"Riley, what is it?" Maleny swallowed hard, knowing there wouldn't be good news but she was still clinging to a little bit of hope.

"Like I said, Mal, he's getting worse," Riley sighed.

"But this can't be it," Cami declared and took steps towards Kieran, "it can't be," at the same time, Kieran began having a seizure. Cami dashed to help him but found he was too heavy, "Help me lay him on his side!"

Kieran momentarily calmed and looked at his niece, "Cami."

That sparked enough hope in Cami to believe he was still in there, "Uncle Kieran?"

But the moment didn't last long and he returned to his delusional state, "What do you want from me?" he picked himself up and backed into a corner.

"You saw that, right?" Cami glanced at the others, specifically Maleny, "Mal, you saw it. It was just for a second…"

"I...I think I did," Maleny couldn't be so sure but she wasn't going to lose hope, "How can we get him to do that again?"

"Ladies, I'm not sure it was," Riley slowly told them, seeing a new emotion in Cami's eyes which he could tell wouldn't lead to good things, "Remember, the curse is complex with many layers."

"But if the real personality is still within, no matter how deep, there's a chance to get him back," Maleny breathed, "We just have to think about a way."

"And I think I have the way," Cami announced, her hand reaching into her bag for her cellphone, "But we'll need some help."

~ 0 ~

Whilst Cami waited below the attic for the requirements of her plan to arrive, Maleny and Riley remained by the doorway of the attic. The two hadn't seen nor talked to each other since the day of the witches' festival. Needless to say, things were a bit awkward between them. It didn't help that Kieran had been restrained to a heater across the room.

"How are you feeling?" Riley asked, probably the only question that was safe for them.

"Um," Maleny crossed her arms, taking a breath before completely answering, "I suppose right now I'm a little better. You should have seen me that first night, though - I was a mess."

Riley dimly smiled, "I would have liked to help but before I knew it you were nowhere in sight at the party."

Maleny raised her eyebrows, realizing he was right, "I'm sorry. Klaus has this tendency to speed out of the room. I didn't even realize it, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. You were safe," Maleny unintentionally flinched when his hand touched her cheek, "That's all that matters."

"Th-thank you," Maleny managed a smile back, "Um," she turned her head to the side, forcing his hand away, "so listen, I don't know exactly what Klaus told you back at the party but whatever he told you I'm sorry."

Riley shrugged, apparently not as conflicted as Maleny thought, "I don't think you should be apologizing to me. He didn't say anything bad. You were on a date, nothing strange about that."

"It wasn't a real date," Maleny found herself saying before she thought.

Riley seemed to take the words in a good way judging by his smile, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was…" Maleny sighed, wondering if she was doing well in telling him the truth, "It was a deal I made with Klaus to get my mother's spell book back. It was just a silly thing, nothing more."

"Well, that, um...that makes things look a little better," Riley sheepishly stared at her.

Maleny thought it was best for there to be no misunderstandings between them. After all, Riley was doing everything he could to help Kieran. The least Maleny thought she should do was be honest.

"So where have you been all these days?" Riley asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um," Maleny didn't know how to put 'I've been under house arrest' into words that didn't make it sound as bad as it was, "I've been...home…" that technically was not a lie.

"Home?" Riley already suspected there was more to it than he was being told.

"Yeah," Maleny sheepishly smiled, "Cami stayed with me too, to help me and stuff. And you are very welcomed to come by as well. I need to solve this curse before I'm murdered."

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea…" Riley rubbed his neck, "I get the feeling I'm not very welcomed at that place."

"You are," Maleny assured, "Stop by any time, okay?"

Riley was only able to nod when Cami arrived. Behind her was Josh the vampire, and an older man no one had ever seen before.

"What did you do?" Maleny asked Cami the moment she saw the new arrivals.

"For the record I am totally against this," informed Josh as he led the human man behind.

"Cami, I don't understand what you're trying to do here," Riley frowned, "but it's not going to end well."

Cami ignored the two and turned to Josh and the man, "He's compelled to forget everything after leaving right?" she asked Josh.

"Yeah," sighed Josh.

Cami nodded then spoke to the man, "Dr. Sheski, my uncle needs to be sedated. Something strong."

Sheski took a look at Kieran, "Sedation? He looks like he should be in an ICU," he went to get a better study.

"Um," Maleny scratched her head, "Yeah, he's kind of stuck in here."

Sheski was able to diagnose Kieran rather quickly, "This man is malnourished, severely dehydrated-"

Cami rolled her eyes, "Which is why you're here. But first- Doctor, what do you know about shock therapy?"

Maleny was stunned, "Cami!"

Cami knew what she was thinking and she was right, the method was wrong and dangerous...but it was the only option left.

Sheski seemed to agree with Maleny, "It's incredibly dangerous."

"But, it has been known to help treat cases of extreme psychosis," Cami reminded.

Seeing the doctor a bit hesitant, Josh ordered, "Answer the nice lady."

"We don't fully understand it yet, but, yes, in some patients, using electrical current to induce seizures can subvert a psychotic episode- in effect, rebooting the brain. But, only in the most extreme cases, do we even consider…"

"Cami, we can't," Maleny swallowed hard, "It's dangerous."

"Mal, time is running out. It's this or let the hex take him over," Cami sharply told her.

Maleny silently gave a nod. There was nothing left to do.

~ 0 ~

Kieran had been moved from the heater to the center of the room again, strapped and being prepped for ECT. Out of everyone Riley was the only one still continuously trying to stop it all.

"We're going to kill him," he was telling them, "Mal, you're smart, you have to stop it."

Maleny bit her lip as she looked at her uncle, "I...I think this is the only way."

"There's a special place in hell for your kind," Kieran told Josh as the teenager readied to gag him.

"Not the first time I've heard that one," he honestly said before gagging Kieran's mouth.

"Well, isn't this a gruesome little scene?" a different voice asked from the entrance of the room.

Maleny checked her watch and sighed, "Told you Cami - it's been one two hours and he said three."

Klaus was in no mood for her sarcasm, especially when she'd disobeyed his biggest order, "You were supposed to stay at the compound, Maleny," he strode in.

"And did you really expect me to listen?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "I'm a little surprised, you're getting rusty."

Klaus harshly took her by the arm and dragged her to the side, leaving a very awkward air among the others, "You're not supposed to leave," Maleny rolled her eyes again.

"What are you doing here? How'd you even know I was here?"

"There wasn't anywhere else you'd be," but Klaus wasn't about to tell her he'd had someone do a locator spell for her - a very reluctant Davina, "We're going home."

"No, we're not," Maleny stepped away before he grabbed her again. She knew in less than a second he could have her out of the church, "We have to help uncle Kieran."

Klaus took a look at the priest and raised an eyebrow, " _That's_ helping?"

"In a sense, yes," Maleny moved back to the others, "Look, Riley says we really don't have much time anymore."

And before he would be attacked Riley quickly defended himself, "But I also said I completely disagree with this," he gestured to the ECT preparement.

"First useful comment you can make," Klaus wasted no time to make a sarcastic remark, "But you realize you are the reason Maleny exposed herself? It will also be the reason of your demise."

"I didn't know she was under lockdown!" Riley exclaimed, huffing at the threat, "Though frankly, I can't see that working either. You can't have her locked up like some prisoner, you know-"

The words evaded Klaus' mind and instead charged for the man but Maleny quickly put herself in front of him, "No!" she pushed back with all her might, though in the back of her mind she also knew it wouldn't matter. No strength would ever outmatch Klaus', "We have to help my uncle!" she reminded him in a loud shout, "Klaus, please!"

Reluctantly, Klaus stopped and looked at Maleny, "This will not help him," he honestly told her.

"But we have to try," she weakly responded with then glanced at Cami, "Let's do it."

Cami had taken liberty of acquiring the ECT handles from the terrified doctor, "Let's," she moved to Kieran.

"We can always search for another way!" Riley insisted, "Spell books or something?"

"There isn't time," Maleny sighed.

"Maleny," Klaus took her arm again, gently making her turn, "your uncle is a good man. He shouldn't suffer."

"He's been suffering for weeks and now he's dying," Maleny took a deep breath, "This might be the only chance he's got. Don't interfere, Klaus," she warned him lastly.

Without hearing anyone else, Cami placed the electrodes against Kieran's temples, successfully shocking him. Kieran's screams were unbearable. One attempt became another, and another that moved the man to the bed for strength reasons. A heart monitor had been required as well. The last attempt knocked him out for a good while and when he woke up the first thing he saw was Cami.

"Cami," he said, sounding in relief. However, the moment lasted seconds before he returned to his agitation, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"But that was him!" Maleny blinked, rushing over to Cami's side, "It was him!"

"We have to do it again," Cami announced, surprising the others she was willing to keep going.

"You cannot be serious," Riley crossed his arms.

"He looks real bad, Cami," Josh agreed as he took a look at Kieran, "I don't think he'll last much longer if we keep it up."

"But that was something coherent. It's working," Cami snapped at both of them, only particularly caring for what her cousin had to say.

"Maybe one more might get him back," Maleny theorized but before she or Cami got a chance to head for the electrodes, Klaus blocked the way. Maleny groaned, "Oh c'mon! We have to try again!"

"Doctor, see to your patient," he ordered the human instead.

"You get away from me!" Kieran began struggling against Sheski.

"Heartbeat is irregular," he concluded and looked at the two women, "You can't keep this up. It'll kill him."

"But just one more," Maleny insisted.

"Mal," called Klaus, making her turn, "we need to have a word in private."

"No, you'll zoom be back to the compound," she stepped back, genuinely afraid he'd take her away.

"I won't," Klaus assured and took her out of the room.

"Then we're wasting time!"

"We really are," Klaus agreed though not in the way Maleny was talking about, "I think you need to prepare yourself. This story does not have a happy ending."

Maleny's eyes watered but her face stayed firm against her real emotions, "I already lost my family, my own body, I can't lose my uncle too."

"At the rate you're going you'll end up pushing him to his own death. Stop while you can and just…"

"What?" Maleny scoffed, "Let it go?" she indignantly asked, "When the hell have you let things go? You are the man that keeps rages for centuries and you're telling me to let this all go!?"

Surprisingly, Klaus remained at ease despite being yelled at, "Moving on, Maleny. That's your only and best option."

"Don't make me surrender," Maleny nearly pleaded, "That's not you - that's _never_ you. I learned a thing or two from you and I'll put them to action. Just watch me!"

"Maleny!" they heard Cami calling from the inside, sounding terrified.

Maleny dashed back into the room, leaving Klaus no other choice but to do the same. Kieran had lashed out and bitten his own thumb off in an attempt to be free.

"We have to restrain him again, quick!" Riley motioned to the others to grab something for help.

"His wrath burns against you, demon!" Kieran shouted at them all one by one.

"Uncle Kieran, please," Maleny begged for the man to stay still and was about to ask for reinforcements when she saw Klaus attending to a cellphone call whilst actively trying to help. She'd managed to hear him say 'Hayley' giving out the identity of the caller.

"I'm in a bit of a situation here, love," he was in the middle of saying when something changed his entire expressions. It was something dangerous no doubt, "What? Where are you?"

Maleny shook her head and tried getting herself back into the prominent situation (for her anyways), "Josh, get the doctor out of here and make sure he really forgets."

"On it," Josh nodded and hurried the doctor out while the man blabbed on about the authorities and what not.

"Hayley, listen, I assure you, once I am finished here, you will have my undivided attention. In the meantime, please stay out of trouble," and with that, Klaus ended the phone call.

Maleny felt guilt rise within her just thinking that Haley was in trouble and she needed help...yet Klaus told her to practically wait. Maleny thought his priorities were out of balance and it was all her fault.

~ 0 ~

"Are you sure there's no spell we can use anymore?" Maleny whispered to Riley, more for Kieran's sake since he'd fallen asleep and that alone was rare.

"Nothing but the boundary one," Riley gestured to the doorway, "I'm really sorry, Mal. We've done everything we can."

"But it can't end like this," Cami said from her spot beside the bed, carefully attending to her uncle, "There has to be something. Klaus? You've been alive for some time, you've had to have picked up on something about hexes?"

"If I knew something I would have done it already," Klaus said if it were obvious, "Hexes are different, each has a loophole while others...don't."

"So that's it, then?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, unable to believe the end was coming, "We just...surrender?" she rubbed her face while deeply sighing, "I can't...we can't...we-" the heart monitor began beeping in an alertive way.

"He's in cardiac arrest," Klaus moved over to Cami's side and began rolling up his sleeves, "You might want to look away."

"What are you doing?" Maleny frowned and hurried to the foot of the bed just as he dug his hand into Kieran's chest.

"Massaging his heart. His body is shutting down. Even with my help, he doesn't have much time."

Cami had been staring with a sense of awe - as well as a new spark of hope, "Your blood," she looked up at Klaus, "If you fed him your blood, he'd wake back up, right?"

"As a vampire in transition, yes. As for the hex, perhaps his death will be a mercy."

Cami glanced back at Maleny, wanting to see if they were both thinking of the same thing. Apparently, they were, because Maleny soon declared, "Then do it, Klaus. Just do it. Please."

"Mal-" Klaus reluctantly tried to argue with her.

"This isn't like my dad," she quickly interjected, "These family stories may be just a story in my head but my love for them is not. Please?" Maleny's voice unintentionally broke down.

For a minute, Klaus had to wonder if she'd been peeking into his head due to the way she'd just manipulated him to do something for her without even trying. In the old days a pair of watery, blue eyes and a sad pout got him moving in a second. Although now the eyes were chocolate brown everything still worked the same way. It was astounding to him.

Maleny had always been a mystery herself to him. She could make him nearly do anything she wanted - except to be turned - with so much as a snap of a finger. The story repeated itself throughout the centuries.

So now, the story repeated itself again. Klaus bit into his wrist and gave Kieran blood. After pulling out his hand from the man's chest, it was only a matter of minutes before Kieran died.

~ 0 ~

Nearly an hour had passed after Kieran's death but no one in the room dared speak for that time. It really wasn't until Maleny heard vibrations of a cellphone she knew belonged to Klaus that she broke the silence. She headed for him leaving Cami and Riley for a second.

"Hayley's in trouble, isn't she?" Maleny asked quietly.

"That may be a possibility," Klaus cleared his throat, ignoring his phone.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"You needed help-"

"Let me tell you something," Maleny stepped closer, "You will _never_ put me before your baby, do you understand? Haley is in trouble and you should be with her, not me."

"Elijah is with her, I know she's okay," Klaus informed, startled by her bluntness of words.

"That's not my point," Maleny shook her head, "Nothing is more important than your baby and while Haley is still pregnant then she is the top priority," she sighed, "I'm just an asset, nothing more."

Without thinking, Klaus placed a hand over her cheek, her words puncturing something within him and spurring him to make her think differently, "If that was true I would've left hours ago, don't you think?"

Half of a smile made an appearance on Maleny's face, her heart skipping a beat, "But Hayley needs-"

"I let you disappear centuries ago, I'm not letting it happen again," and that Klaus swore, determinant to stop the awful cycle someone put her under.

"Thank you," Maleny honestly said, "but I really do mean my words regarding the baby and Haley. I would never forgive you if you put me over them, no matter how bad the situation is. So go," however that time she seemed happier which did allow Klaus some consideration about leaving, "I know well enough what happens next with uncle Kieran."

"I'll be back before then," Klaus assured, getting ready to leave.

"Don't know if it'll make any difference, honestly," Maleny sighed and turned to face her uncle across, "He'll never agree to turn."

"Turning him wasn't the goal. It was to give you a chance to say good-bye."

Maleny stiffened though wasn't surprised. She knew very well it would happen, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"This time, however, I only ask you don't leave the church," Klaus managed to say in in a kinder tone than previous attempts, "I'm actually leaving you in the care of that guy over there."

Riley made a face and looked at the two, "I heard that."

"Good, then also hear this, if anything happens I'll make you responsible," Klaus warned, and not lightly, "Don't mess up."

"Mal," Riley frowned, waiting for her to make some type of remark on his defense.

However Maleny seemed rather amused, "You didn't have to be rude," she told Klaus, not even scolding.

"Fear gets the point across," was all Klaus had to say before leaving.

Maleny smiled to herself, forgetting about any defenses she was supposed to be making. Later on the remaining three were gathered around Kieran's bed. Eventually, the man woke up, startled by his sudden clearness.

"Cami, Mal, what happened?" he sat upright, trying to think of the past, "The hex... I could feel it, like a living thing inside of me," he looked at his hand where the mark of the hex had been only to find it wasn't there anymore, "It's gone."

Happily, the two women hugged him from either side of the bed.

Kieran then noticed he was short one thumb, "Oh! Oh my god!"

Riley moved over, "Yes, you've had a trying day, Father. Although it appears the hex was broken by your death."

Kieran blinked, "Back up. I died? For how long?"

Maleny shifted her on feet uncomfortably, "A few hours, give or take."

"We're sorry. We just couldn't lose you, not like that," Cami shook her head, "We made Klaus give you his blood."

"I see. So the devil has a deal for me, after all," Kieran looked around, his true emotion unable to be read.

"Uncle Kieran... that hunger you feel, it'll only grow stronger," Maleny dreaded to explain.

"I know how it works."

"Then you will soon know if you do not feed, you will die," Riley slowly said, "There is always a choice."

"I know if that's the choice that I have to make, I'm dead already," Kieran declared, "Please leave me with my nieces. I'd like a private moment to talk with them."

Maleny glanced at Riley then walked over, "Thank you for everything. We can take it from here."

"I don't know…" Riley nervously admitted, "You heard Klaus. I like being alive, it don't know about you."

Maleny laughed, "I know how to control Klaus, believe me. You can go."

Seeing no way to convince her otherwise, Riley left. Maleny returned to her cousin and uncle, unsure of how they would be able to go on after what would happen to soon.

~ 0 ~

"So, you see, I'm not really your niece. I'm more of a centuries-old witch trapped in a different body," Maleny finished telling her life story in an incredible ten minutes.

Kieran was left blinking rapidly, wearing a shocked face that in any other occasion would have made Maleny laugh, "Witches are a pain," he declared, "Besides you of course."

Maleny allowed herself a small chuckle, "Thanks. I thought you should know the truth, after everything you know."

"I'm glad you did, because now I know I can count on someone to keep Cami safe."

"Definitely," Maleny nodded fast, "The memories might be false but my love for my cousins is real."

"Maleny, with what you told me I want you to find a very important key for me, okay?"

Maleny sensed this was a bit more than just a key, "Un, okay. But why didn't you ask Cami since you sent her downstairs?"

"I was, but...you're more adequate now. It's a very important key, part of the family legacy, and it needs to be in your hands, no one else's."

"Uncle Kieran, what's the key for?" Maleny sternly asked.

"For your kind, I suppose," was all he intended to say, "It should be in one of the drawers downstairs. Find it and keep it hidden."

Cami came in after a couple minutes, "Everything is where you said it would be," she tried to sound cheerful.

"Then everything is in place," Kieran concluded and gathered the two women, "Listen. I don't know how bad this is gonna get, and I don't want either of you to see it. So, in a moment, I'm gonna let go, and you're gonna turn around, and you're gonna both walk out of here without looking back. Okay, kiddos? Promise me. Without looking back."

Both nodding, Maleny and Cami walked out, holding in their tears for the moment.

As soon as they got downstairs, Maleny rushed into the small office by the altar. She wanted to find that key before Cami had the chance to spot it. If she were to share with Cami Maleny wanted to know exactly what the key was for. Eventually, Maleny found the key buried under a couple files in the bottom drawer. She stuffed it into her jeans pocket and fixed everything as Cami had left it. As far as Cami knew Maleny was only looking for her purse she'd misplaced over the day.

"Hey," she walked over to the blonde by the altar, unsure of how to even talk at the moment.

"Hey," Cami mumbled, feeling the same exact way as Maleny.

They heard footsteps coming towards them and found Kieran just at the doorway leading to the attic. The first thing Cami thought was, "Have you changed your mind?"

It was Maleny who noticed a sinister aura in Kieran first, "Uncle Kieran…" something was not right.

The man pulled out a knife from behind and sliced one of Cami's arm.

Something was definitely not right.

"Ah!" Cami stumbled back but quickly thought to run with Maleny.

"What's the matter with you!?" Maleny was being pulled by Cami but the brunette kept forcing a stop every second or so down the aisle, "It's the hex, isn't it? Death wasn't enough!"

"Time to be sacrificed again," Kieran threatened with the knife.

"Sacrificed?" Maleny was left dumbfounded momentarily.

"C'MON!" Cami shouted and finally yanked Maleny with full force down the aisle.

"But what did he mean 'sacrificed'?" Maleny was trying to think when she looked back at her chasing uncle, "What did you mean!?"

"It's not the time, Mal!" Cami scolded as they rushed up the stairs to the balcony.

Now as a full vampire, Kieran easily caught them upstairs.

Cami turned to the balcony and looked below, "Mal, that memory where you and I climbed a tree as kids...that was false wasn't it?"

Maleny saw where Cami was going with the question and sighed, "I assume so."

"Well then," Cami took Maleny's hand, "Here's to our first, real memory together."

And before Kieran could catch either woman, they leaped off the balcony. They each fell on the ground with harsh injuries but not enough to stop them. As Kieran followed down, they took refuge in between the pews.

"Don't fight it, girls," Kieran stalked after them, "In death, we are whole again."

"I disagree!" Maleny hopped to one bench behind, pulling Cami with her. While it broke her heart to think about it, Maleny began searching for something wooden to...end Kieran. But the benches were too strong for her break down.

"Maleny!" Cami shouted just as Kieran grabbed her arm.

Maleny looked back, terrified beyond belief, "No!"

However, out of the nowhere, Klaus appeared and took Kieran away from the women, "You deserved far better than this," with a makeshift stake he dug it into Kieran's heart, effectively killing him.

Maleny rushed to Cami, and although they were battered and bruised they were both alright. They slowly made their way towards Klaus.

"You knew this would happen?" Maleny asked Klaus as they gathered together. The way he had zoomed into the room like he knew there was trouble left nothing else to say.

"I'm sorry, Mal," he looked around the room and immediately remembered the person he left in charge around the place, "Where the hell is the witch I left in charge here?"

"Don't blame Riley, I told him to go," Maleny quickly said, "Can we just...can we go home please?"

Klaus had much more to say about the stupid witch but he took in Maleny's appearance and agreed it was better to get her home.

~ 0 ~

Maleny stepped out of the guest room that had been given to Cami during her stay in the compound. Klaus was waiting for her just outside. She quietly closed the door and turned to him, wearily smiling, "Well, she's asleep. That's good."

"You need to do the same," Klaus motioned for to start walking.

"I don't really know how I'll manage to do that," Maleny sighed, "It hasn't been an easy thing to do lately with everything that's happened."

"Well I could always knock you out with a little ability vampires have..."

"Don't you dare," Maleny shot him a playful look, "I'd rather not sleep."

They stopped in front of her bedroom door, "And I'd rather you did so I would do anything despite your wishes."

"One of these days you'll learn I do as I please and no one will make me do otherwise."

Klaus smirked at her, "You clearly have not remember everything about us."

"Oh," Maleny put a hand on her hip, "so our relationships in the past only worked because I did what you said? You lucked out then because it's the modern world now," Klaus quietly chuckled, making the brunette smile herself.

However, it didn't last long as she felt a light pain on the side of her head...

* * *

 _A dark-haired woman laughed as she turned to lie flat on her back on a bed, "I thought you said you had work to do today," she reached for berries on bowl sitting on the nightstand._

 _"I changed my mind, am I not allowed?" Klaus cast her a smirk as he locked the door to their bedroom. He shook off his coat and let it drop to the floor._

 _"Not when your brother comes looking for you," the woman chewed on a berry as she sat up._

 _"He will not," Klaus assured and made his way to the bed, "The day is all ours, Victoria," he'd crawled up to her, his hand trailing down her cheek, "and what we choose to do throughout it is completely up to us."_

 _"Well, what if I had plans of my own?" Victoria impishly smiled as she dropped a berry into her mouth, "Do not forget my family still thinks I am in this town for business with our cousins. I have to show my face a couple times in the town or people will begin to talk."_

 _The matter didn't seem to concern Klaus in the least as he began to kiss her, "Show your face tomorrow; it's not happening today," he murmured and pulled her down so that she was underneath him._

 _"So that's just how it is going to be, then?" Victoria managed to pull away for a moment, struggling not to laugh again, "I'm supposed to listen to you like that?"_

 _Klaus pushed some hair from her face, "I can promise you I would make it worthwhile..."_

 _Victoria draped her arms around his neck, "Well I do recognize you have definitely lived up to your word in past times."_

 _"You'll see this won't be the exception," promised Klaus with one of his usual smirks. He leaned down to continue their kissing, listening to her giggles as he left a trail down her neck._

* * *

In the present time, Maleny snapped out of her trance and immediately felt her face burn with a blush. Klaus had been looking at her for a good minute while she'd stared into space. He had assumed she was remembering something else and didn't want to interrupt until it looked like it was over.

"Did you see something?" he asked after she began shifting.

Maleny felt awkward now under his look and turned to her bedroom, opening its door, "Nope, nothing," she said and hurried on in.

"Mal-"

She turned to face him and felt like it was a grand mistake as she felt her blush only intensify, "I have to sleep. Goodnight."

Klaus frowned, "Maleny, what-"

"Goodnight," she reiterated and shut the door on him, locking it and turning to lean back on it, "Ooh I hope that doesn't happen again," she whispered to herself, shutting her eyes.

Outside, Klaus was still staring at the door, irritated with Maleny's behavior. He was pretty sure he'd done nothing wrong this time. He'd been with her nearly all day and saved her from dying. This was what he got in return?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! Apologies for the 1 day tardiness in updating. My Spring break started with homework deadlines online so I was a mess. Plus, I'm guilty of starting yet another show and obsessively watching it on Netflix. But hey, 1 day isn't so bad right lol?

So I hope this chapter was well-liked and I'm super duper happy that I can finally write Maleny and Cami happy together again. I'm sorry for the lack of Hayley/Elijah/Davina in this chapter but that will change as the story moves onto the 2nd season, promise!

* * *

 ** _For Reviews:_**

Well, I don't think the person knew what Marcel was going to do. He/She probably took advantage with the distraction to act. As for the ancestor...you will know eventually. It won't be the last time you hear about it ;) And yeah, after so long of knowing him I couldn't see Maleny stupidly going behind Klaus' back to take something. I feel she more of a trust for him after getting back on good terms with him. Maleny deserves better and I am totally on board with it ^.^

Thank you! I hope you liked this newest chapter then :)

Yeeeah, I liked writing that small bit. I thought it was funny too xD. You'll eventually know who planned it all and for what, promise ;). Thanks and I really hope the wait was worth it for this chapter ^.^

* * *

Soo, thanks to those who read and I hope to hear some thoughts. Also, happy Easter! :)


	9. Spirits of the Past

_A tall, curly-haired brunette strode down the hallway of an elegant two-story house. Her emerald green dress swayed with the small winds the open windows allowed in. Being night, few guests lingered outside their rooms bidding each other good night._

 _"Evening, Miss Alarcon," a blonde woman greeted._

 _"Evening," the brunette politely greeted back as she passed by._

 _"Valerie!" another woman, a ginger, called from the junction of hallways. She motioned to 'Valerie' with a hand to hurry and get closer._

 _Valerie looked around and finally came over to her friend, "What is it, Lola?"_

 _Lola deviously nodded for Valerie to head down the hallway, "I'm a messenger, apparently. You are being waited on."_

 _Valerie had a pretty good idea of just who was waiting for her, "If my father asks, I have already bid goodnight."_

 _Lola chuckled, "Yes, yes, go on," she pushed Valerie off._

 _Valerie tried to keep her walking pace normal but the excitement was making it completely difficult. She made a turn for the hallway leading to her room when she felt someone yank her back and up against a wall._

 _"Do you ever greet like a normal person?" asked Valerie, her position apparently not as surprising as it would've been to anyone else._

 _"I thought you realized by now that I am no normal person," Klaus countered with one of his devious smiles Valerie grew to be fond of._

 _"Well, you said it, **I** know about that but no one else here does," Valerie tapped her fingers along his arm, "You have to be careful there. One of these days you'll be caught."_

 _"I've had enough experience to be sneaky," Klaus assured and peered to the next hallway, "Which is why you're friend, Lola, does not remember telling you to come here."_

 _"You compelled her you sneak," Valerie pretended to be mad about it, but her laughter ruined it completely, "I'll have to punish you for that."_

 _"Your methods are not the best, love," Klaus smirked, inching closer to her, "But you are more than welcomed to try."_

 _"I take that as a challenge and you know me, I love a good challenge," Valerie smirked right back, her hands moving up to his face._

 _Without further words, the two kissed passionately. In a second they were no more in the hallway but in a room, attempting to 'punish' each other with trailing hands and lips._

* * *

Maleny woke up with a gasp and sat upright, her eyes blinking rapidly while her mind caught up with the rest of herself. Once she was back in order, she leaned on the headboard behind her, heavily sighing. Her face warmed up in mere seconds as the memory flashed through her mind again.

"Stop it," she ordered herself, "Just stop it! Stop it!" she rubbed the sides of her head frantically, "Stop it!"

~ 0 ~

The next day Rousseau's was the host place for Kieran's Irish sale wake, honoring him of course. While everyone was having what seemed to be like fun, Cami was not. She sat at the bar, waiting for Maleny to accompany her. Apparently the brunette was running late which made Cami suspicious due to the fact Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were already at the place. An hour had passed before Cami decided to go up to the group and ask about her cousin's whereabouts.

"We thought she was already here," Elijah confessed, slightly embarrassed none of them had noticed the missing woman.

"I haven't seen her either," Hayley shook her head.

"Okay," Cami turned on Klaus, "that leaves you. Where's Mal?"

Klaus waved the blonde off with the bottle of scotch he held in a hand, "How should I know? She practically ignored me this morning, much like the previous day and the night before. You know, I always thought it was a common courtesy to acknowledge the person that saved you."

Cami tried not to be as sour as she wanted to be for the sake of her uncle's passing, "Give her credit, Klaus, she just lost her uncle. Not everyone is happy to see a family member dead."

"Hey," Hayley cut in, making them both look at her, "She's here," she nodded at the entrance where Maleny had just entered in...with Riley right beside her.

That only irritated Klaus more and confused Cami.

"Ah, see," the hybrid began, "She's choosing to spend time with the stranger. The very person who was supposed to care for her while your uncle was transitioning."

Cami looked at Elijah and Hayley, all agreeing it was pure jealousy Klaus was speaking with. Cami decided to leave things as they were and promptly left the table to greet her cousin.

"Hey you two," she clapped each on the shoulder, "Where have you been?" she looked at Maleny in concern.

Maleny sighed, "Sorry, I had a rough night and yesterday I was busy taking care of uncle Kieran's funeral preparations and…sorry..."

"She called me to give her some cheering up," Riley added afterwards, "I'm no psychologist but I have my ways," he leaned to Cami and whispered, "Ice cream," both chuckled lightly.

Cami sobered up rather fast and moved closer to Maleny's stool, "Are you okay?"

Maleny looked at Cami with a face, "Our uncle just died and you're really asking that?"

"I meant is everything okay with…?" Cami nodded to the Mikaelsons' across the room.

Maleny cast one quick glance before shaking her head, coughing awkwardly as she tried her best to keep any blushes away, "Don't know what you mean."

"Yeah, she's not a good liar," Riley stood up from his stool, "I've been trying to get her to talk for hours and I've got nothing."

"Let me try then," Cami said and got a nod in agreement. Riley quietly went off and left Cami a spot beside Maleny.

"You're not getting anything out of me, Cami," Maleny announced just as she received a drink from a bartender.

Cami studied Maleny's movements carefully and in no time came to the conclusion that what ever bothered Maleny it wasn't their uncle's death. She had to admit, reluctantly, that Maleny had been strange and it was not from the Kieran's death. All day yesterday Maleny had preferred solidarity for some reason, and though her claim of taking care of preparations for a funeral were true, it still didn't explain her sudden distancing from Klaus which had started literally out of the no where.

"So, what supernatural problem do you have that's new?" Cami raised an eyebrow, lowering her voice, "And don't try to lie to me because we all know how that worked out last time you kept the curse from me."

Maleny swayed her head debating how she should go through it, it was no easy topic to discuss, "You're not…"

"Maleny," Cami sharply said.

Maleny turned her stool to face the blonde, "I really can't say anything…" her eyes wandered to the side. Klaus was heavily drinking and she really hoped it wasn't because of her. Then again she shouldn't feel so important around him. Being saved by him didn't mean anything. She was just a potential asset, one that needed to be solved in order to be used.

Cami followed Maleny's gaze and felt pretty dumb for not figuring it out earlier, "Right, boy problems."

Maleny shifted on her stool, "Don't call them that. Just don't mention it at all around here where vampires could eavesdrop at any moment."

Cami could understand that. The place was filled with vampires and humans - even Marcel had been allowed back in the quarter for a day since he had been so close to Kieran. Clearly Maleny was having troubles that included Klaus and the last thing she wanted was for the very man to hear them.

Thankfully, a distraction came up when Marcel decided to give a speech. He stood near the casket of Kieran holding a drink in hand, "I know I haven't been around these parts lately. It's a testament to Father Kieran that we could come together and share a drink, and a story or two. Kieran rolled into town on a rusty old cruiser after his daddy died twenty-five years ago. And dammit, that guy could party! That was, of course, before he took his vows. But, even then, he was committed to the Quarter. He knew that this town needed him. And, we still do. To Father K!"

Like him, the rest of the guests raised their drinks, "To Father K."

Overwhelmed, Cami rushed off to the backroom. Maleny quickly left her drink and ran after her. However, upon arriving they both found Francesca there as well, drinking to herself.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Maleny wasted no time in asking.

"I don't understand, who is she?" Cami looked at Maleny in confusion.

"The person in charge of the human faction," Maleny crossed her arms, glaring at Francesca, "A place that does not correspond to her."

Francesca maintained that common fake smile, "Well, I was elected, fair and square."

"Right," Maleny nodded sarcastically, "and I can fly. Let's be honest here, you're not here for my uncle. What do you want?"

"I like getting to the point as well, Miss Woods," Francesca stepped forwards, "I need Kieran's key, the one he always wore."

Maleny blinked, stunned, "Excuse me?" she would've thought no one else knew about the key.

"Well, the key is part of the faction, a place I hold-"

"Not for long," warned Maleny, "Don't forget you're only there until one of us," she pointed between herself and Cami, "can take the place. And as for the key, neither of us have it. You do remember our uncle was hexed which sort of messed with his mind. We don't know where a lot of his things are now. So, you can go," Maleny stepped to the side and motioned for Francesca to get moving.

Maleny was genuinely surprised Francesca could keep up that nonchalant smile and it made her wonder what else the woman could uphold. As soon as Francesca was gone, Cami turned Maleny around, suspiciously looking at her, "What key is she talking about? And who the hell is she?"

Maleny sighed, rubbing her face in an attempt to gather seconds and think of something to say, "Well, for starters, she's the leader of the human faction until one of us can take the place."

"When did this happen?" Cami blinked, feeling once again left out of important issues like those.

"I don't know, weeks ago? I really don't keep up myself. I found out by her as well when Elijah had that party for the factions," Maleny sighed, "But he said that once I broke the curse I could take her place."

"What about me?"

"Do you really want the position?" Maleny honestly asked, "I know it's not my place since I'm not related but do you think you can handle it?"

Cami shifted, unable to answer at the moment. She wanted to be involved in matters like these but at the same time she thought the best thing was to stay away from it all. She was only a human, what could she really do?

"You don't have to answer right now, Cami," Maleny assured, sensing Cami's indecision, "Elijah is keeping a close eye on her in the meantime."

"So what about that key she was talking about? Do you know where it is?"

Maleny really did not want to lie anymore to Cami. She was tired of having arguments with her and just wanted to live peacefully even if it wouldn't last for long. But she did make a promise to Kieran not to tell Cami about it. She decided that she would go figure out what the key opened up and if it was too dangerous she would keep Cami in the dark. It seemed like the only thing to do.

"...no, I don't," she finally answered Cami, "Guess he forgot to mention it or something..."

~ 0 ~

After some time, Maleny walked out of the backroom of the restaurant. Cami was already back in the main room and even chatting with Marcel. Maleny hurried to the bar for a much needed drink. However, midway through, she saw Genevieve walk into the place and immediately capturing the attention of the Mikaelsons' at their table, also including Hayley. In one of those, Klaus even gave a small wave to the ginger at the doorway. Unaware, Maleny huffed angrily but her mind decided to remind her once more...

* * *

 _The scene was a lovely, 18th century small town with bustling horse carriages passing by. In a small tea shop with tables outside were many refined customers happily conversing amongst each other at their respective tables. However, there was one table of two women where it seemed to be going wrong._

 _"Cordelia?" a middle-aged brunette woman insisted for her daughter's attention, "Cordelia!?" she finally shook the young woman beside her until the woman snapped out of whatever trance she was in._

 _Cordelia, a petite blonde, turned her head to her mother, startled by her mother's infuriated expressions, "Mother? Have I done something?"_

 _"I have been trying to get your attention for a good five minutes while you stare into nothing," her mother yanked Cordelia's arm harshly as a punishment._

 _"Ow!" Cordelia rubbed her arm and scooted on her chair away from her mother, "I'm sorry, mother. It won't happen again."_

 _"Honestly," her mother stood up, "your attention is awful."_

 _"Mother," Cordelia flushed with embarrassment as the eyes of the customers starting gazing upon them._

 _"Don't 'mother' me," snapped the brunette, "you have thinned my patience, Cordelia! What is to become of you if you cannot handle a minimal conversation with your own mother!?" but she didn't give Cordelia a chance for a defense, "I am weary. I need a distraction," she nodded to a small dress shop across them, "Stay here until I return."_

 _"But mother," Cordelia called as her mother stormed off in senseless anger. Cordelia sighed and shifted on her seat, apologetically smiling at the other customers. She picked up her cup of tea and took a small sip in hopes of making everything return to normal. As her eyes gazed from one customer to another, she happened to notice a man across her own table staring at her. Slowly, she lowered her cup and had a better look._

 _He was handsome. Very._

 _The man sent a small wave at her along with a devious smile. Feeling herself blush, Cordelia smiled a little before looking down and pretended to fix something on her lap. Once she felt like she could handle another look, Cordelia returned her gaze up only to find the man was walking towards her._

 _"Afternoon," the man stopped beside her table._

 _"Afternoon," Cordelia gave a small, polite nod in return. She felt entranced by the man's piercing blue eyes staring at her so intensely, "I, um, I hope you are not upset with the spectacle my mother and I just gave. I give my sincerest apologies if we have interrupted your meal."_

 _The man lightly chuckled, apparently not as upset as Cordelia thought, "I know what it is like to have a mother that...is difficult to handle."_

 _"You do?"_

 _"Oh yes," the man nodded, "That is why she is no longer with me or my family."_

 _"You are new in this town," Cordelia realized after a long study of appearance, "My family knows just about everyone here but...I don't think I've ever met you before."_

 _"My siblings and I just moved here a couple days ago and we are just settling down."_

 _"Oh, well, welcome," Cordelia smiled, "I am sure you will like this town."_

 _"Oh I already do," the man admitted and reached for Cordelia's hand, startling her with the unannounced action, "I am Klaus Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you," Cordelia blushed as her hand was given a gentle kiss, "Will I have the honor of knowing your name?"_

 _Cordelia bit her lip to avoid a shaky, nervous laugh from escaping her lips, "Cordelia de La Flor."_

* * *

Maleny snapped out of her memory and inhaled deeply. She spared Klaus one more look to see if he'd caught her - thankfully not - and hurried to the bar again. She had to figure a way to push those memories away for a while.

~ 0 ~

A rather reluctant Genevieve made an entrance at the compound after being sought out - or nearly attacked - at the Voodoo shop earlier in the day by the two Mikaelson brothers. Elijah was waiting for her at the rails since he smelt her presence from his own room, "And so?" he asked the ginger.

Genevieve stopped at the center, clearing her throat, "The dreams about your father have nothing to do with any of the witches nor your other enemies. It seems the purgatory in which all supernatural creatures are sent to is being disintegrated. The spirits are not interested in leaving calmly."

Elijah looked at Klaus who was coming out from a downstairs room, heading directly towards Genevieve, though having heard Genevieve's explanation perfectly, "She's telling the truth - apparently," the hybrid agreed, "I made a call to a reluctant Bennett who told me the exact thing."

Genevieve sighed, "So, am I in the clear, Elijah? Or is there a new conspiracy you two would like to threaten me over?" she hadn't been pleased to be accused of causing the two brothers radical dreams of their father. Still, it had given her a chance to start getting closer to them.

Elijah studied his hands to show his disinterest of the woman, "Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment…"

Genevieve rolled her eyes, having to swallow down her snap, "Oh, gee, thanks. I have to get back to the girls," but before leaving she made one last petition to Klaus, "Perhaps tomorrow, after the funeral, you and I could spend some time together. Alone?"

"I suppose we'll have to see," Klaus shared a smile with her.

Genevieve sighed in annoyance and turned to leave, coming to find Maleny entering the place. The brunette contained her irritation and instead muttered, "Well you two don't waste time," she told the two.

"I was just leaving," Genevieve announced and continued walking off.

"Oh no, please," Maleny called after her but received no response, "don't mind me," she then directed a look at Klaus, "I was only coming in for some things Cami and I need for tonight. You do remember, right? My uncle died?"

"Now you remember I exist?" Klaus snapped, startling Maleny, "Because for the past day you've not made one single action that would make me think you know I'm still alive."

"What are you talking about?" Maleny frowned, "Of course I know you 'exist'. With the broodiness you carry around how can I not know you exist?"

"My apologies," Klaus sarcastically responded, "Perhaps I'll try to be more like that Riley fellow, hm? He sure seems to get your attention."

"Is that what you think this is about?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Riley?"

"Usually it's I who makes some sort of mistake but this time it is all on you, Maleny," Klaus full blown accused the brunette, "I spend an entire day with you trying to help your uncle live and when he attacked you I saved you. I asked nothing in return and yet that very night you decided to start ignoring me."

Maleny blinked, "I-I didn't ignore you…" but as her mind thought a little more she could see how it would seem like she did ignore him.

"Save your excuses, I don't need them," Klaus muttered and walked past her instead.

Maleny turned around, feeling guilty for what she'd caused...because it _was_ her fault. Elijah, who had remained up above and listened to the entire conversation gave a deep, loud sigh as he went for the stairs.

Maleny crossed her arms and frowned, "Elijah, do something," she told him, knowing she sounded like a child at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Mal, but it does seem like Niklaus is right this time," Elijah met her halfway, "Is there something bothering you? Perhaps something he did?"

"No, no," Maleny shook her head, "He's done nothing wrong. This is all me, I swear."

"Then you may want to tell him that. Over the course of these weeks my brother has...become more attached to you," Elijah was careful to choose his words, "More than an 'asset' you have turned into hope. Every action you choose regarding him has a special effect."

"Well I'm sorry but this is all too much for me, you know!" Maleny exclaimed, unused to feeling like the bad guy in the stories, "I'm sorry I've caused such turmoil here and with Klaus. Believe me, that was not my intention. But how do you think I feel? I'm the one that's jumped body to body and lost memories. I'm the one that's cursed."

"It cannot be easy, I'm sure, but...like you said, _you_ are the one that jumps from body to body. But, Niklaus is the one that lost you every time," Elijah knew those words were bound to make her think more, perhaps even feel more, "You cannot remember until much later in your life but my brother is the one that has had to continue living on. He's had to move on from your disappearances and deaths."

Maleny felt that more awful after hearing what was a clear truth. However, she didn't intend on being a fool, "Then you do remember that I am not _every_ woman he's ever slept with. Seems to me like he moved on very well."

Elijah, by now, was used to talking about the closeness between his brother and her so he didn't hesitate to respond with, "It goes beyond that, Maleny, and you know it. Perhaps a womanizer but that was usually right after one of your," he tapped her forehead, making her smile and feel like a child again, "disappearances or death occurred. He was hurt. I'm not justifying him, but it is a powerful reason."

Maleny considered everything he said and came to the conclusion that, once again, he turned out to be more right than wrong. She sighed, "I hate when you go all big brother and mediator on me. I remember that, you know," she pointed an accusing finger at him, "and I'd like for it to stop."

Elijah chuckled, "I'm afraid you'll be stuck with it for a very long time."

"Thank you," Maleny honestly said, "I have to get some things and go back to Cami but I promise that after the funeral I will try and talk to Klaus and explain what's really going on."

Elijah nodded, "I think that's a very good idea."

"But," Maleny warned, "if he inches any closer to that stupid ginger I'll forget everything and show him what it really means to be ignored by me."

"Wouldn't be the first time you ignored him for something," Elijah informed, studying her intently, "Have you remembered more about your original life?"

"Um, some things, yeah," Maleny smiled, "It's slowly coming back and yeah...I did remember some times when Klaus and I had some arguments. He was always a broody, inconsistent man - still is."

"He was only broody when you weren't around or when you were angry with him," Elijah pointed out, thinking perhaps she hadn't remembered that detail yet.

"Honestly don't know how I handled him back then," Maleny mumbled and went off towards the stairs.

However, Elijah had one last thing to say and was satisfied to see her freeze, "You loved him with all his flaws like no one else did."

Maleny glanced over her shoulder, unable to look at him anymore, "Well...I don't remember that," _lie_.

Elijah smirked, "Oh but I think you do - at least your subconscious does. Why else would you be so crossed with Genevieve?"

"Because she's rude, she's evil, she mistreats Davina, she's an enemy - Elijah, this list can go on forever and none of them include me being in love with your brother," Maleny huffed and hurried to the stairs.

Elijah snickered to himself, watching how Maleny practically dashed towards her room. History was repeating itself and he for one would love to see it front row.

~ 0 ~

Later that evening, Maleny was returning to Rousseau to begin the casket sitting between her and Cami. As she reached to open the front doors she felt something weird within her chest - like a sensation. She looked around but saw no one out of the ordinary and decided to forget it and just go in.

She never saw the witch standing across the street, wearing a smirk on her face.

Maleny stopped inside when she felt a small throb at the side of her head, indicating a new memory was about to infiltrate her mind...and it scared her.

* * *

 _Cordelia was fixing a strand of her blonde hair that seemed to want to stick to her face at all times. Irritated, she tried tucking it behind her ear only for the curl to make its way back. She would've kept at it if it hadn't been for someone tapping on the door of her balcony. She turned around, ecstatic to find Klaus standing on the other side. She hurried over to open the door for him, "How do you do that?" she asked him in awe as the hybrid stepped inside._

 _"A trick, my love," he turned to face her just as she closed the door, "and one I shall keep using to see you each night."_

 _She giggled as his arm went around her waist, bringing her closer to him, "It's quite late, Klaus. What are you doing here? My parents may be asleep but there are guards watching the place."_

 _"What? Can't I come bid goodnight to my favorite girl?" he teased with his one of his smirks Cordelia had grown to love._

 _"That depends how exactly you plan to 'bid goodnight'," she played dumb as her arms snaked around Klaus' neck._

 _"A little of this," Klaus began to kiss her, muffling her laughter, "and a little of this," he turned them for Cordelia's bed and continued to kiss her. Standing just at the edge of the bed he pulled away and rested his forehead over hers, "And I think you know how it will end."_

 _Cordelia's lips raised into a smirk, "Oh yes," she began shaking off her dressing gown, soon acquiring help from Klaus as the two continued kissing._

* * *

"Mal? Maleny!" Cami's shouts finally managed to break Maleny from her memory.

The brunette looked around, momentarily forgetting where she was. She rubbed her neck and felt her face warm up as she the memory replayed in her mind. _When will this stop?_ she thought.

"Mal?" Cami walked over to her cousin, concerned, "Are you okay? What was that?"

Maleny dropped her hand from her neck and straightened up. This was not a topic she wanted to discuss with anyone; it was simply too awkward and embarrassing, "I'm fine," she plastered on a smile for Cami and headed for the coffin across the place.

~ 0 ~

The next day the funeral procession continued with a street parade in which Kieran's casket was being brought towards the cemetery. Hundreds of the community gathered to accompany the two remaining O'Connells'. While Maleny and Cami were at the front of the line, Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were located at the very end of the line.

As they walked, Cami kept looking at her cousin the more Maleny coughed, "You okay?"

Maleny nodded, waving her off with a hand while she continued to cough, "Yeah, probably just caught a cold or something."

"I would say it would be with everything you drank last night, but that wouldn't be right," Cami sent her a sharp look, still mighty upset Maleny refused to tell her what was bothering her so much.

"It's not the time, Cami," Maleny sighed, hugging herself. Then again, no matter where they were it would never be the time to tell her cousin what ran through her dreams lately.

At the end of the line, Klaus and Hayley were having a heated discussion over where Hayley would reside for the rest of her pregnancy. While Klaus adamantly said she would stay at the compound, she disagreed and swayed more for the Bayou where her pack resided. The conversation was getting more out of hand and eventually began to attract the eyes of the people in front of them.

"Will you two pick another moment to bicker?" Elijah finally cut into the conversation, "Perhaps not in a funeral?"

"It's not my fault Klaus is angry with Maleny," Hayley muttered, crossing her arms and looking at Klaus in the eyes, "Because, yes, I've figured that out. And you don't get to take it out on me."

"Maleny is no where near my thoughts, love," Klaus tried to defend himself but Hayley sarcastically snapped back.

"Oh yeah, definitely. This is just a simple bantering, isn't it?" she raised an eyebrow, "But a little advise, this little attitude of yours is exactly what's going to make that guy," she pointed to Riley who was now walking beside Maleny, an arm around her shoulders, "get the girl and not you."

"This is becoming tedious," Klaus said as a last resort.

But that did not stop Hayley, "While you're here taking out anger on Elijah and I that guy is getting closer to Maleny. She needs someone - specifically you - and since you're not around Riley will take advantage. Think about that for a moment," she then walked to the sidewalk out of line and decided to go up to Maleny herself. She could use a distraction and apart from that she had something to ask.

"Mal?" she whispered as she discreetly got herself back in the line beside Riley, "Maleny?"

Maleny looked at the brunette with a confused face, "Something wrong, Hayley?"

Riley let go of Maleny and slightly slowed down so the two women could talk closer. Hayley sheepishly smiled, "I know this is so not the time but I have to ask. Before your uncle died, did he say something weird about Francesca Correa? I think that she may have been involved in an attack in the Bayou," Maleny was well aware of the bombing that had occurred in the Bayou right around the same time Kieran had died.

"Look Hayley, I don't have proof or anything, but I think you're right," Maleny shook her head, "Francesca is nothing but a fake. I wouldn't trust her."

"Yeah, I figured that much," Hayley sighed.

"If you want, I'd be more than happy to investigate with you-" but Maleny stopped upon a violent cough.

"Mal?" Cami was now fully concerned with her cousin's health.

Maleny continued coughing and suddenly spit out blood. Horrified, she stopped walking, making several of the people behind bump into them, "I don't...I don't understand…" but her words were cut off with more violent coughing.

Hayley looked back at Riley but also saw Genevieve nearby, "You two need to help her and _now_!" she ordered them then hurried out of the line once again to the sidewalk, "Klaus! Elijah!" she called to them.

In no time was Klaus and Elijah with them. Maleny coughing had ceased when she passed out and fell against Riley and Cami.

"What's going on!?" Cami, alarmed, asked Riley but the man had no idea and responded with a shake of his head. Everything had been just fine and suddenly Maleny passes out?

Frantically, Klaus took Maleny's body from them and ordered Genevieve to accompany them. At this point he trusted the ginger more than Riley - or perhaps that was just his jealousy acting up. Elijah told Cami and Riley to continue on with the procession or everyone would figure out the remaining O'Connells' disappeared. Reluctantly, Cami let them go and took an irritated Riley with them. After everything she heard from Maleny, Cami thought she should learn to trust Klaus a little more with Maleny.

~ 0 ~

Maleny found herself at the compound, over a table, and alone as far as she knew. She knew it wasn't real, everything was a tangy blue and there was an eerie noise filling her ears. She didn't like it one bit.

"Hello," a petite blonde woman stood at the top of the rails.

Maleny immediately recognized her to be Cordelia de la Flor, "How?" was the only word that came to mind.

"Not 'how'," another woman's voice filled the room. A bright ginger woman, dressed in a 1920's flapper dress walked in from the entrance.

"Maya?" Maleny jumped off the table, becoming more confused.

"You meant _why_ ," Maya continued with her first greeting, a wicked smile settling across her lips.

"Justice," a dark-haired woman spoke up, recognized as Victoria from another memory. She stood across the rails from Cordelia.

"What's going on?" Maleny demanded but was laughed at instead.

"An opportunity my dear," Cordelia leaned on the rails with a cheeky smile, "Just as the purgatory for vampires is disintegrating, us witches have the chance to make contact with the living."

"But I don't understand...how are you all…?" Maleny stepped back until she was at the center of the courtyard.

"You took our lives from us," Maya glared, "You stole them!"

Maleny quickly shook her head, "No, no, I didn't! I don't remember what happened! Oh, none of this is real - it can't be!"

"On the contrary," the voice of Valerie Alarcon caught Maleny's attention. The tall brunette sat across them, dressed in her period gown as well, "this is very real."

"You've taken a lot of lives, Maleny Rowan," Victoria walked around the second floor, until she came to a stop beside Cordelia, "we are only a few of those you stole from. And while you're here, we'll make you pay hell for what you did to us."

Maleny, terrified, looked from one woman to another, unable to decide what she should do next.

~ 0 ~

In the real world, Maleny's body was placed on an empty table in the courtyard of the compound. Genevieve was pressing a damp bundle of chamomile against Maleny's forehead, chanting some type of spell that would apparently help. However things were not looking well. In frustration and with an immense fear, Klaus bit into his wrist and let the drops of blood dribble into Maleny's mouth.

"C'mon Mal!" he shouted, "Wake up! You can't go, you can't!"

"She's still not breathing," Elijah had listened specifically for Maleny's heartbeat but found nothing, "It's not working!"

Hayley moved up beside Genevieve, frustrated herself, "Are you sure you're doing this right?"

Genevieve shot her a glare, "There's only one way to do this, Hayley. I'm pretty confident."

" _Heal her,_ " Klaus yelled at the woman, making her flinch. His anger was seeping through at incredible rates, "Heal her or this is the last spell you do in your lifetime."

With the threat, Genevieve swallowed hard and once again tried her spell.

~ 0 ~

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," Maleny cried as the different women of her past bodies cornered her.

"Sorry won't return our lives, sweetheart," Maya crossed her arms, "We died because of you! Our lives never got to be lived because of you! And all you have to say is 'sorry'?"

"Wrong choice," Victoria announced, swinging some sort of metal in her hand she'd picked up from upstairs.

Maleny, though terrified, knew that this was still a way for her to die and she wasn't going to let that happen. With boldness gathered she kicked the smallest of women, Cordelia, back. With the distraction, Maleny took off towards the stairs in an attempt to escape.

"Where are you going?" Valerie balled her fist and froze Maleny in her tracks with an aneurysm.

"Ah!" Maleny grabbed the sides of her head, falling against the staircase rail, "Stop it!"

"That's all we did when you stole our bodies," Maya started walking towards her, "We shouted 'stop' in our minds. We shouted for help but no one could listen to us. We were screwed from the start."

"I'm sorry!" Maleny was once again trying to make her way up the stairs through her pain.

"Sorry's not enough!" Maya used her own powers to knock Maleny down the stairs. Before Maleny knew it, Maya's heel was over her stomach.

"Oh, cheer up," Cordelia had returned and with great strength kicked Maleny's side, making her grunt in pain, "You won't die with us - unfortunately."

Maleny's eyebrows raised in confusion. Valerie smirked, "We'll let them sacrifice you again, and this time we'll help them see it through."

"You know..." Maleny realized in horror, "...you know it all, and you won't tell me? Why? Help me stop it! I don't want to keep stealing bodies. Help those women who are to become you..."

"Nah," Valerie decided to follow in Cordelia's footsteps and kicked Maleny again, "We'll let them become one of us to hate you together."

"Broody much?" Maleny blinked.

"Careful with your words," Maya dug her heel a little more onto Maleny's stomach, "We may not be able to kill you, but we will make you suffer."

~ 0 ~

Outside, nothing was getting better.

"What if we take her to a real doctor?" Hayley asked Klaus, seeing Genevieve's spell doing nothing for them, "If she dies here then she jumps bodies again, doesn't she?"

Genevieve's eyes flickered from Hayley to Klaus, having to inform, "It can happen, but I won't let it," just as Klaus moved to pick up Maleny Genevieve shouted at them, "If you move her from here, my spell will break. There won't be enough time to get her to a hospital. She will die."

Without no other choice, Klaus stepped back. He stared at Maleny, his expressions a mixture of prominent fear with regret alongside it. He didn't want her to leave again, never again. Now that he knew most of the women in the past had been her he couldn't bear to see her go again.

After a moment, Genevieve stopped her useless spell, "I'm going to try something else," she announced, "Someone get my bag, the gris-gris pouch! Now!"

~ 0 ~

Maleny swiped her hand over her and managed to knock Maya back enough so that she could stand again, "I didn't mean to do this!" she told all the women, "I didn't choose to do this!"

"But you did," Cordelia glowered as the women began rebranding together, "You chose this lifestyle without thinking who you harm."

"I didn't..." Maleny insisted but at the fury in their eyes she began to wonder if perhaps they were telling the truth, "...did I?" she asked in horror.

"We're all dead," Victoria gestured to them, "and it's because of your stupid choice. You've been stealing lives for centuries."

Valerie raised her fist once again and forced Maleny down on her knees with another aneurysm. Victoria raised the metal pipe she carried, "I think this is far too easy," she smirked as she went forwards.

~ 0 ~

Genevieve had salt spread around Maleny's body and was crushing herbs between her fingers. She laid those around Maleny and started chanting a new spell. She ignored the dark looks from everyone who thought she would let the blonde die and couldn't help smirk when Maleny's eyes snapped open.

"Oh my God!" Maleny shrieked in horror as she woke up.

Klaus sat her upright, rubbing her back till she realized was back, "It's alright, love. It's alright now. You're back with us now," at the sound of his voice Maleny burst into sobs and threw her arms around him, startling everyone there but none more than Klaus himself.

"I saw them! I saw them!" Maleny incoherently put sentences together between her sobs, "And they - they wanted to kill me! I stole! I stole from them! Sacrifices! And my choice!"

Though Klaus understood no word of what she was saying, he nodded his head and hugged her back. What ever happened to her it had been bad - possibly another murder attempt. He once again let it happen so now he would at least comfort her until she felt better, no matter how many senseless things she was saying.

~ 0 ~

As soon as the funeral had ended, Cami dashed back for the compound to see her cousin. Along with her came Riley who had been left distraught as well. Thankfully, Maleny was conscious and in her room, refusing to leave the room anyways but she was alive.

"And do you know how this happened?" Riley asked after Maleny told them how she was rescued by the woman who hated her. Riley sat on a chair beside the bed, holding Maleny's hand, while Cami sat on the bed beside Maleny with an arm around her shoulders.

Maleny shook her head, "No. Apparently, the other side where supernatural creatures go to after dying was disintegrating so it could've been related to that."

"But…" Riley didn't seem to buy that, "...that doesn't seem right. Ancestors, no matter how powerful, can't actually bring a living being to the other side they way they brought you. You'd have to do a spell or something…"

"Well I can assure you that I didn't do it," Maleny sighed. She didn't have much of a head to wonder about how she'd gotten there in the first place. She was just glad she was out of there and hoped to never return.

"But we'll find out who did," assured Cami, "I promise you that. In the meantime," she began pushing herself off the bed, "get some rest please - we both need it."

Maleny didn't have any disagreements there. Cami grabbed her things and headed for the doorway, bumping into Klaus, "Woah," the blonde blinked, "Sorry, we were just leaving. You'll take care of her right?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at Cami's attempt of a threat, "Yes," he shooed her off.

"I mean it, Klaus - this can't happen again," Cami warned him, though there was no hint of anger in her tone that time. She spoke softer, "She might not be as lucky next time."

"Cami," called Maleny, uncomfortable with the way things were heading towards, "Klaus is not here to babysit me. I take care of myself. So please, just go and get some good sleep. You too, Riley."

Riley wanted to keep Maleny calm and so agreed with a nod. He rose from his chair and gave her a hug, "Take care, okay?" Maleny nodded and received a kiss on her head afterwards.

Maleny sheepishly waved him goodbye. Her attitude changed the moment it became just her and Klaus. She coughed awkwardly and shifted on the bed, "I'm okay now," she whispered.

However Klaus was still slightly distracted by the warlock that was walking away. He just didn't trust Riley. While Elijah might say it's simply his jealousy clouding his mind but Klaus was sure there was something else with the warlock. Klaus believed himself always to be right and he was not going to start doubting himself, especially when it concerned Maleny.

But deep down, as much as Klaus denied it to himself and anyone else, some of his dislike for Riley sprung from jealousy. He didn't want Riley near Maleny, it made his blood boil - but no one was to know about that.

Maleny had been staring at Klaus waiting to see what he was going to do next. With another small cough she grabbed his attention.

Klaus pushed himself off the hinge of the doorway and made his way up to the foot of her bed, "I will make this quick so you won't have to endure my presence," he began awkwardly, leaving Maleny to realize he was still stuck on that thought of her, "Genevieve informed us you will be fine as long as you rest and take it easy. There was a spell cast on you by a witch and we will work to discover who it was. In the meantime, as Cami said, just get some rest," and keeping true to his work he turned to leave.

Maleny didn't think it was fair to leave him thinking she purposely ignored him. It was clear he did care for her more than just an asset, and if he thought of her as a friend then she should prove she was worthy of the title, "Klaus, hold on," she called and successfully stopped the man in his tracks. He turned and saw her patting a spot in front of her, "I want to clear this whole mess up. Can we talk?"

"You really should get some sleep," he tried to say but Maleny refused with a shake of her head.

"No, because then you'll be even more broody all night and I won't have it be my fault. Sit," she ordered. So, Klaus returned and sat down as was told. Maleny felt herself blushing even before beginning to speak, "I'm really not trying to ignore you. You know that I've been remembering more and more of the bodies I lived in. And, well…" she pushed some hair out of her face, "...it's...awkward."

"Awkward?" repeated Klaus, still not feeling any better.

"You know, I've been seeing a little bit more of...closer memories of us."

"I don't...understand," Klaus said and his face matched his words.

"Memories of us," Maleny gestured between them, "doing...stuff...together..."

"What? That's it? So you've seen dates, I hardly find that as an excuse to ignore me," Klaus huffed at the idea.

Maleny groaned, rubbing her face as if she were a child, "Klaus, don't make me say this outloud. Elijah's out there and he could listen."

"I'm not following," Klaus declared, not finding it remotely funny.

Maleny lowered her hands, playfully glaring at him, "I'm having...well…" she snatched a small pillow behind her and chucked it at him, "Sex dreams! I'm having sex dreams of us in my past bodies! I'm not ignoring you, I'm just having trouble looking at you because I'm embarrassed!"

For the first time since they had re-met, Klaus was left silent. Out of everything he'd considered being the reason for being ignored...he had never considered that one.

"Please say something," Maleny begged, leaning towards him, "This is already awkward enough. You cannot leave me hanging like this."

"I'm…" Klaus began, still thinking about it, "...sorry…"

It was Maleny's turn to be silent. Her brown eyes blinked rapidly, her mind trying to comprehend, "Wait, what? You're...apologizing? Why are you apologizing? I'm the one that messed up here."

"Because I've forgotten the challenges you are facing," Klaus sighed, still not quite explaining it correctly to Maleny, "Here I thought you were choosing to cast me out for others when it appears that I am bombarding your mind."

"But it's not your fault," Maleny quickly told him before he got any ideas, "I'm just remembering things...that include a lot of you."

Klaus shared a smile with her, "Let's be honest, I am that charming."

"Shut up," Maleny picked up the pillow she'd thrown at him to do it over. Knowing what was coming, Klaus snatched it from the air and put it down, "Cheater," Maleny accused afterwards, "and conceited."

"You used to think the same, love. You remember that now don't you?"

Maleny took a breath as she thought of everything she'd remembered so far, "Oh, I've remembered many things about us," she cleared her throat, "Seeing all that also makes me see how much I stole from those poor women. No wonder they attacked me."

Maleny flinched upon feeling fingers under her chin lifting her gaze up. She met mesmerizing blue eyes, "None of this is your fault," Klaus said in the most assuring way that Maleny nearly believed him, "Someone did this to you and I swear I will find them and make them pay."

Looking for a way to cool her face down, Maleny opted for humor to relieve herself, "Don't forget I want a piece of that action."

Klaus lightly chuckled, "Right, well, I'll let you know. I get too caught up in the moment sometimes."

"Yeah, you do," Maleny agreed without thinking, her mind occupied with memories of the surprise places he would sometimes take her to. Those moments usually ended the way nearly all their nights ended up.

Distraction didn't work. She was blushing again.

"I should...get some rest," Maleny struggled to say in one sentence.

Klaus nodded in agreement, finally taking his hand back, "Of course. If there's anything you need, please tell me."

"I will," Maleny promised with a nod of her own, "And Klaus?" she called just as he stood up, "Thank you for saving me...again," she made a face as she started counting the times he'd done the same, "You should start charging," she added afterwards, making him chuckle.

"For you, it's free. I'll always be there to protect you," he walked to the side of the bed. In the same manner as Riley had earlier, Klaus leaned down and kissed Maleny's forehead. However, Maleny felt this kiss different - a good different.

"That's something that'll never change," Klaus said afterwards, "Hope it doesn't," he mumbled to himself as he walked away. He always enjoyed saving his Maleny - it always led to memorable 'thank you's'.

~ 0 ~

Later that night, at the witches' lycee, Genevieve entered wearing quite the confident face. One of the Harvest girls, Monique, was still working about when the ginger entered and immediately noticed the sudden change in her leader, "What is it?"

"Oh I think I just garnered a lot more trust from the Miakelsons' after this," Genevieve settled her bag on the table.

"How so?" Monique curiously asked.

"I performed a spell on Maleny last night that would put her in a mental trance that only I could solve," Genevieve smirked.

"Why would you do that?" Monique frowned, "That woman is a waste of time in our plans. We have to get Klaus' baby, not his girlfriend."

Genevieve rolled her eyes, "See, this is why you're not a leader. A good leader knows exactly how to puncture the enemy where it hurts. By saving one of Klaus' beloved I can garner not only his trust but Maleny's as well. And as we've seen, if you're good to Maleny, you have a good Klaus on your side."

"I still don't get it," Monique shook her head, "You could've attacked the baby itself instead. Why Maleny? You know one of the ancestors wants her alive."

"Because," Genevieve went around the table and started fiddling with some herbs, "Klaus is becoming more attached to Maleny - the baby is unborn and we can't risk harming her before she's born - so that leaves 'Mal'," she rolled her eyes.

"But no one knows you did this?" Monique raised an eyebrow, finishing in comprehending the elaborate plan.

"If I did, I surely wouldn't be here," Genevieve responded with sarcasm, "The plan was risky but I know how to cover up my tracks. To the Mikaelsons' I'm the woman who saved their precious Maleny. It's the perfect cover up."

Monique still didn't seem too convinced with what Genevieve had done but had no choice but to resign to it, "As long as you get the baby it doesn't matter what you do. Remember your orders or the ancestors will kill you."

Genevieve swallowed hard, remembering all too well what the ancestors wanted from her. She would have to kill Klaus' child if she wanted to continue living.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Can I just say this was one of my favorite chapters to write? xD. I loved every bit of it! And I know that what Maleny learned of her curse wasn't discussed here but it will be for the next chapter. I didn't want to pile it all into one chapter, sorry. But what did you guys think?

 _ **For Reviews:**_

Well, we can safely assume the sacrifice probably isn't for something good lmao as you said. For what it's used, I'm afraid I can't say yet. But that'll be discussed next chapter! I love reading your theories of it though, you sound like a detective! Well, for the time requirement I don't think it looks like there's on needed since they started attacking her one month after she arrived to NOLA - it also could be for learning more about the curse or a pure coincidence. For Kieran's knowledge, that'll be in the next chapter! I don't like adding too much into one chapter so I separated that for the next one, sorry! Yeah, poor Maleny, I think she's way past flustered now with all that she saw and is seeing lmao. Thanks for the Easter wish and luck for my deadlines! :)

Ooh, when I read your question I laughed a little at the irony because they actually start interacting more in the next chapter! ;). It starts there and goes into the second season!

Thank you! Since this is my first OC in the TO world I wanted to write her as someone who got along with all of the existing characters to start kinda easy. That way the next OC I could have a better sense of what I'm doing lol. Ahaha, your question of what happens to the body Mal is currently in will be a big part of the next season ;). For your question on who the body originally belonged to it definitely was someone else's and the identity will be given in a coming chapter! I'll be totally honest in regards to the Elijah and Hayley pairing: I disliked from the start and continue to do so. That's kinda the reason why I didn't pair them up in my story. I have this firm belief that if the writers didn't push for Klaus and Camille , Cami would have ended up with Elijah. Thank you and there's totally more of Klaus and Mal moments, promise! :)

* * *

Thanks to those who have read and/or left comments. I love to read them! As always I hoped you all liked this chapter and feel free to leave a comment or opinion :)


	10. A Witch's Secret

_A blonde Maleny sat on a lonely tree stump in the middle of the forest. It was dawn out and the wind was light as only small wasps of her long hair seemed to move. Maleny's face was covered in tears, her blue eyes red and puffy from the crying she'd been doing for some time now. But that was all she could do after the awful argument she had with Klaus earlier._

 _"Little girl?" she heard a woman's voice call to her. Maleny turned her head to both sides for the source of the voice, "Little girl?" a middle-aged woman with long brown hair and brown eyes emerged from the trees._

 _"I'm not a little girl," Maleny declared as she rose to her feet, "And whoever you are, you need to go or-"_

 _"Or what?" the woman raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face, "You'll use your nonexistent powers on me?"_

 _Maleny eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "H-how did you know that? You're not from the village," she hadn't been able to identify the brunette as someone she recognized._

 _"I am on my own, child," the woman walked towards her but Maleny quickly moved behind the tree stump. The woman lightly chuckled, "I have not come to harm you, I have come to **help** you."_

 _"How?"_

 _"I know what Esther Mikaelson has done to you. I believe I can help."_

 _"Why would you want to help? And how do you know what she did?" Maleny remained still, not daring to run for the woman was clearly a witch by the garbs she wore around her neck._

 _The woman flashed a knowing smile that gave Maleny chills, "The Mikaelsons have made several friends-"_

 _"Enemies," Maleny corrected, the term no where near scaring her, "But those are enemies within the village. You are not from there so how do you know about them?"_

 _"I have family in your village," the woman gave the brief explanation, apparently having no intention to elaborate more, "_ _My name is Lilith, and I would like to help you get back what is yours."_

 _Maleny's seriousness faltered at the reminder of her powers, "I...I can't get them back," she quietly sniffled, "I can never get them back."_

 _"But that's not exactly what you want, is it?" Lilith raised an eyebrow, Maleny too engulfed in her feelings to question the knowledge of the woman, "You want to change who you are - for one of them."_

 _Maleny shut her eyes, stifling another sob, "I just want to turn. But Klaus won't do it. He's too scared or something. And his mother isn't helping either."_

 _"Esther is a selfish woman," Lilith declared, "I have been told all about her and believe me, you are not the first one she's wronged."_

 _"I can imagine," Maleny whispered._

 _"Her children are in the dark about their mother's action and they believe they are sparing you the monstrosities they have become," Lilith moved for Maleny and came to stop in front of the stump._

 _Maleny looked up from the ground, "H-how do you know this? How do you know Esther stole my magic?"_

 _"Child, that's not important. What is important is you doing what you want but no one will do."_

 _Maleny frowned, not even realizing she was blurting out her story, "I helped her turn her children under false knowledge and she used it to take my magic..."_

 _Lilith shook her head, "The worst thing a witch can do to her own kind."_

 _Maleny was near tears again, "She's an awful being...but even now I ask her to use my own magic and turn me as well...but she declines."_

 _"There is a way to live on for centuries without being what the Mikaelsons are," Lilith smirked, "There is a way that you will retain your youth, your beauty, and, most of all, your love for all of eternity."_

 _The offer seemed attractive which brought Maleny to ask, "How so?"_

 _"There is a spell, a spell only my hands can conjure. I will gladly help you be what you wish to be."_

 _"And what's the price?"_

 _"Upon granting the spell, your magic will return in bits and pieces, I ask that you allow me and my family to channel that power," Lilith explained, "We are in trouble and we need all the magic we can get. Please, allow me to channel your powers and I will give you what you want."_

 _Maleny glanced back in the direction of the village, the place she knew Klaus was probably waiting for her. They had an awful argument where he explicitly swore to her he would never turn her. What future awaited for them if she would inevitably grow old while he stayed young? Esther had already told her countless times she would never do the spell again. Lilith's way seemed the only alternative that would guarantee an eternal life._

 _Lilith anxiously waited for an answer, "What do you say? Do we have an agreement?"_

 _Maleny studied Lilith, trying to see anything that would give a motive to distrust. But there was none. Lilith just seemed hopeful, like there was a grand necessity for her. Maleny thought of it as a deal where both of them could win. Lilith would save her family and Maleny would garner immortality._

 _And so, after carefully thinking it one more time, Maleny held out a hand for Lilith, "I accept," she declared boldly._

 _Lilith grinned, taking Maleny's hand and leading her away from the stump, "Then we must get started. I promise you everything will change after this."_

* * *

Maleny shot up in her bed with wide eyes, her mind quickly replaying that dream of the night. The sunlight emitting from the room's window made her realize it was day. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table to see it was noon. She had slept more than intended but what reward she'd gotten then.

She had willingly gone with that woman who had been the 'curser'. Slowly, Maleny reached for her journal on her nightstand and opened it up, reaching for a pen to write down her horrible revelation.

~ 0 ~

Cami was walking down the tomb rows of the cemetery with a small, white notepad in her hand and a pen in the other. After listening to Maleny she had decided to investigate on her own for the moment. There was someone Maleny had wanted to look more into and with everything that had happened lately, Maleny never got the chance. Cami was more than willing to start investigating Emily Cordera. She had been at the cemetery for a good thirty minutes or so looking through the graves until...

 _Emily Gates Cordera_

 _Loving wife and cherished mother and grandmother_

Cami's eyes widened at the name on the tomb. Her hand scribbled down the information on her notepad. While the name didn't match exactly, the dates coincided perfectly with the story Maleny had told her. Klaus was wrong, Emily Cordera _did_ exist. The only question that stood was what had the woman wanted with 'Maya Sterling' in the 20th century? And did she meet Maya?

~ 0 ~

Genevieve was fiddling with a couple herbs in her hands when Cami burst in from the shop doors. Genevieve only had time to raise her eyes when Cami slammed the notepad on the counter, "Emily Cordera, who the hell was she? And what did she do to my cousin?"

"Well...I see someone is up to date with the news," Genevieve laid the herbs on the counter and looked at the blonde with a smirk.

"Maleny told me everything, including your little deal which by the way _off_. She's a bit hung up on the fact there's a mystery murderer on her trail. You told her about this woman, Emily, for a reason. What was it?"

Genevieve felt like throwing out the human from the shop but she knew by doing that she would anger Maleny and therefore make it impossible to get closer to Klaus and Hayley. And after her new orders from the ancestors, she couldn't risk that. She would have to help Maleny and tolerate her human cousin.

"Emily Cordera was a witch. She had family in New Orleans," Genevieve sighed, "In fact, she married in the city, a warlock of great powers."

" _And_?" Cami raised an eyebrow, "You were an ancestor and by that logic you know a lot more than you're letting on. What did she want from Maleny?"

" _Maya_ , was a witch, an orphan," Genevieve shrugged and looked around the shop, "She had a couple friends but primarily the Mikaelsons'. Emily came into the city specifically for Maya. She never said what she wanted but after I died I got a little glimpse from the other side."

"Like?"

"Maya's prone, dead body was carried in by some group of witches, one of them Emily. I don't know how they did it but they killed her," Genevieve leaned on the counter with a fake, solemn smile, "and they sacrificed her for power."

Cami was stunned but it didn't fog her actions, "My uncle said something about that before dying. How could he know that Maleny had been sacrificed?"

"The hex placed on him allowed the ancestors to mess with his mind," Genevieve gave a shrug, "Something must have stuck."

"So, wait a minute," Cami rubbed her temple, "You knew all this time and you never said?"

"To be fair, I didn't know Maya and Maleny were the same person. I tended to avoid Maleny."

"Why did they sacrifice her? What did they want?"

"Power, it was an old spell they used," Genevieve honestly tried remembering the words of the spell, "A channeling spell, though. It's used, if I remember correctly, to give a family an increase of power."

"None of this makes sense," Cami whispered as she thought, "Sacrifices? Why did Emily come specifically for Maya? Why not any other witch?"

Genevieve honestly didn't know the answer to that, "I have no idea. You'd have to take that up with the current Cordera generation. Though I assume they knew Maya was the current Maleny in their generation."

"How would they know?" Cami asked more to herself than to Genevieve. How could the people know which woman was their target?

"Well," Genevieve honestly pondered on the question for a minute, "I would say Maleny has to be branded with something to identify her."

"Like I mark," Cami realized then, "Like...like a chained necklace?" what if the perception filter placed on Maleny's necklace had been not to necessarily hide but to identify her as the current prey for the cursers?

"Your studies haven't been in vain I see," Genevieve couldn't help her sarcasm which earned herself a glare from the blonde human.

"Okay, okay," Cami started to think about it again, "So the current generation of the curser lives and is hunting Maleny down by a mark she has to have. Who's the current generation now?"

"I can't remember all of them, some of them married, but I do know _one_ ," Genevieve smirked before saying the name she knew would cause chaos within the Quarter.

But by doing this, she would instantly garner trust not only from Maleny, but from the entire Mikaelson family. And if it would allow her to get close to the unborn baby, then so be it.

Let there be blood.

~ 0 ~

Maleny was frantically passing the pages of her mother's spell book, trying to figure out what kind of spell could do what Lilith had promised her all those centuries ago. But with the scarce dream it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Thankfully, or unfortunately, however he would react, Klaus walked into the study room of the compound. As soon as he saw her frantically looking at the pages, he knew something was wrong, "What are you looking for?" he approached her but didn't sit down.

"I had a dream..." was all Maleny mustered while reading words she could barely comprehend.

"Elaborate, perhaps?"

Maleny released a breath and set the book on her lap, "I had a dream last night...of myself, the original me," she looked up at him, "It appeared we had an argument and I ran into the woods or something where I met this woman, Lilith. She knew me, and she...offered me a deal: the deal I'm pretty sure is what allows me to be here today."

"Changing bodies without remembering," Klaus pointed out and made her frown, making him raise his hands in surrender, "Only saying. The deal wasn't that good."

"Well, I was angry at you, my mind wasn't thinking clearly," Maleny rolled her eyes, "Apparently we had some type of argument, and a big one."

"Ah yes," Klaus remembered that argument with a long sigh. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking ahead, "That was the last time I saw you. And you were so...upset," Maleny noticed a distant look was taking him over, "That was certainly not the way I wanted to see you last."

Maleny looked down at the open book and simply could not help but to ask, "Then how would you have preferred to see me? Old and dead?"

"Maleny," Klaus sighed again, letting his head hang low, "Not this again. Please-"

"Well, it's the truth," Maleny shrugged. She didn't intend to start an argument with him about it but she did want him to see the truth, a truth she had wanted him to see centuries ago.

"Centuries later and you still cannot let it go?"

"Well look at me," Maleny gestured to herself, "What ever I did, I thought was right because no one else wanted to turn me."

"So now this is my fault?" Klaus stood up, easily taking the blame as was the custom. However, with Maleny, it...it was not easy, "It's my fault you disappeared?"

Maleny saw the guilt she was willing to bet had followed Klaus for centuries, starting the day she originally disappeared, "No, I don't think it was your fault," she made sure to voice her thoughts, "I did it out of my own choice. I thought if I did it, then..." she felt awkward saying her next words, "...you and I could be together," she cleared her throat as she felt a warm blush rush in her face, "Forever."

"I wanted that too, Maleny, but I just didn't want you to go through what I had," Klaus sighed, "I didn't want you to suffer."

"I get it," Maleny told him, meaning it, "but because of this I actually chose to take this curse. You know, Maya, Victoria, Cordelia and Valerie told me I chose this path...and that's why I ended up stealing their lives. It may not have been intentional but it was my fault. I have been stealing lives for a very long time now. I'm an awful woman."

On that last accusation, Klaus had to openly disagree, "You are far from that. How can you think that?"

Maleny looked down momentarily, choosing to be honest with him as he deserved to know the important detail she'd also remembered, "Klaus, I remembered that...I helped your mother turn you and your family into vampires..." the knowledge left Klaus stunned, his eyes widening for a minute. Maleny took a deep breath and faced him, expressing her guilt in her eyes, "I don't think Esther told me exactly what she was going to do to you but I know I helped her...and in the process, she took my most of my magic. Genevieve was right, it was stolen. I just didn't think it was your mother."

"That..that doesn't make sense," Klaus said, still processing the grave accusation against Esther, "My mother saw you as one of her own..."

"And she turned her own into vampires," Maleny gently pointed out, "If she treated me like her own then of course she had to hurt me in some way. But that's not what I wanted to tell you, well...it wasn't the most important thing I had to tell you. I want you to know that you turning wasn't all her fault - it was mine too," her eyes began to water up as she continued, "I'm sorry, Klaus. I helped her turn you and hurt you. I'm so sorry!"

"I would never blame you," Klaus immediately took her into a hug, his mind reaching to the conclusion that this was one more thing Esther was responsible for.

"You should," Maleny pulled away enough to look at him, her face now covered with tears, "Because I helped her, _me_ ," she pointed at herself, "You trusted me and I let you down."

"No, no," Klaus still insisted and began to clear her tears from her cheeks, "I know you, and I know you would have never done something that you knew would hurt people."

"So..." Maleny sniffled and shakily breathed in, "...you're not...you know...mad at me? Don't want to lock me up somewhere?"

"Never," Klaus said then added, "Well, besides this place," he pointed to the room and made her chuckle, "I still don't want you going out on your own."

"I know," she said quietly, no longer upset about it. She learned that spending time with him hadn't been so bad in the end. It had certainly helped remembering more things of their past.

"How about we take another look at that spell book," Klaus suggested, nodding over to Maleny's spell book, "Now that we know a little more of the spell we can pinpoint one in the book."

"Okay," Maleny sniffled again and looked for the book beside her, "but I tried to on my own and it's not easy. There's a lot of stuff in it."

"Well, now it's us doing the job - and we were always a good team, you know," Klaus smirked at her, making her sheepishly smile back, "And, if we can't find it, we could always call your little witch friend. Sure she'll love to hear me asking for help."

"Maybe if you asked nicely," Maleny joked with him and grabbed her book, putting it on her lap, "she would gladly accept."

"Yeah, we'll see," Klaus scooted closer to see the pages, having no intention of asking Davina Claire for something in a 'nice' way.

~ 0 ~

Elijah was confused as he stood in front of a gravestone with the name 'Emily Cordera' carved into the headstone. He, frankly, had a lot to do and so receiving a call from Cami practically demanding to meet with him wasn't a very pleasing task. He could start with the fact witches weren't very content with having a vampire, an Original, standing in the one territory they could call their own. Thankfully, he could see Cami coming from across the row, though her expression wasn't the usual, cheerful one she commonly bore. But nowadays, what other face could anyone have?

"Thanks for coming here," was the first thing Cami said when they stood only feet away from each other, "I know this wasn't, um..."

"My first choice?" Elijah raised an eyebrow, "No, of course not. Any other place would've been good, but then again...you didn't exactly leave time for me to make a suggestion."

Cami didn't look the least bit ashamed of the hurried call she'd given to earlier, "I'm sorry. But I knew that if I told you what I know in the compound, Klaus would certainly hear and then, well...bloodshed would happen," the words made Elijah tense a bit, mostly because he knew Cami wouldn't go to such measures for nothing, "Plus, I thought you would need concrete proof," she looked at the gravestone.

"What is it, Cami?"

"This woman," Cami gestured to the gravestone, "is responsible for Maya Sterling's death in the 20th century."

Elijah glanced at the tombstone, once again confused, "That is impossible. Maya died the day we fled the city. My father killed her."

"You _think_ that's what happened," Cami corrected, "But the truth is Maya didn't die that night. And I have a witness: Marcel. He said that Maya gasped back to life and a couple days later she went missing," all of that was new to Elijah, and with that came doubt.

"Well, Marcel isn't quite the best source of history," he pretended to dust off something from his fingers, "I'm sure you've heard of the attack he caused a couple days ago."

"Yes, but this was before you threw him out of the city," Cami explained, "This was him trying to protect me from what he considered a threat, Maleny. Maya survived your father's attack but she didn't have the same luck with this woman, Emily."

"Cami, all this is-"

"Please," Cami raised a hand and stopped Elijah from continuing, "Just...hear me out, okay? I'm a psychologist, well, getting there, but I'm sure I've cracked something," Elijah nodded and motioned for her to keep going. Cami took a breath, "Emily Cordera, along with her family, sacrificed Maya for power. She killed Maya somehow, knowing just the way for Maya to actually die. But you know what gets me the most? Is how did Emily decide/know Maya would be the witch to be sacrificed? Maleny's been branded with some sort of recognizable mark that allows the enemy to know she's the target - her chained necklace that belongs to her mother. She had to have had it on her in the past, hidden to you all except for the cursers which would then explain the times where she disappeared. She disappeared because the enemy took her to be sacrificed for power..."

"You've certainly got the makings of a psychologist," Elijah concluded after several moments of silence had gone by, "Tell me now, how did you gather this information?"

Cami knew the answer would spark doubts but she still went ahead and said it anyways, "Genevieve told me something and then I put it together."

"What? And you believed that woman?" Elijah stepped forwards, already irritated this seemed like a loss of time.

"I know she isn't a reliable source but I studied everything she told me and it checks out," Cami assured, "She was telling the truth. My theory could be correct, and if it is then that means Maleny is in serious danger."

Elijah had to admit that explanation would fit perfectly with the two attempted murders Maleny had endured. He just couldn't figure out why Genevieve would be so gracious to tell the truth all of a sudden.

"There's one more thing," Cami said quietly, garnering his attention fast, "Genevieve told me the current living Cordera generation..."

"Who?"

"Now look, just because he's part of the family doesn't mean he could have anything to do with it," Cami said first which alerted Elijah and frankly left him suspicious, "It's...Riley. His name is Riley Dawson Gates...Cordera. Emily Cordera was his grandmother - great grandmother or something."

"Do you mean to tell me that, perhaps, all this time the murderer was right under our noses? In our _home_?" Elijah was horrified to learn he had been that careless...and that Klaus could've been right this whole time.

"Like I said, we don't know if he has anything to do with it," Cami pointed in reminder, "Plus, Maleny said that Riley wasn't even there the two times something happened."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he couldn't have gotten one of his little friends to do the dirty work," Elijah pointed out, his agitation of himself growing more and more, "Or, that he hid to do the crime."

Cami suspected he would be going into some type of attack sooner or later, making her panic, "I called _you_ because I would think that between you and Klaus, you would be the brother with the least chances of murder."

"Smart move," Elijah remarked and studied her a moment, "We have to tell them..."

"But the first thing Klaus will do is kill that poor guy," Cami crossed her arms, "My theory isn't 100% correct. I don't want Maleny mad with me because I made Klaus kill her friend."

"But Riley is part of the Corderas', meaning we have to pay extra close attention," Elijah countered with, "I believe I can convince my brother to hold off on his actions..."

"You can make him not kill Riley?"

"Oh no, that man's dead either way," Elijah shook his head, surprising Cami with his bluntness, "But we can do this in a smart way, one that'll give us information on how to help Maleny. But first thing's first, Maleny can't know about Riley. I fear her appreciation for him will cloud her judgement."

Cami nodded in agreement, "Okay, but if he turns out to be innocent he's not going to die," she warned, "Just because his grandmother was bad doesn't make him bad as well."

Elijah smiled, "Camille, when you've lived as long as I have, you come to learn the phrase 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' is almost always true."

Cami tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "But your parents weren't exactly 'parents of the year' and I don't think you're all that bad. Maleny's father was also a horrible man and she's the complete opposite. Sometimes, the bad things in life can make you kind."

Elijah's smile grew a little more and gave her a nod of agreement, accepting his loss, "Indeed. Shall we get to work, then?"

"Yes," Cami replied quick and turned to walk off, Elijah moving right behind her.

~ 0 ~

"Nothing," Maleny snapped shut her mother's spellbook with a loud thud and rose from the couch, "We searched through the whole damn book and there's nothing!" she let the book drop to the cushion and walked in frustration towards the threshold.

Klaus reached for the book and opened it up again, skimming more pages, "Then we'll have to go through Esther's," he proposed but that only opened up a whole other mess with Maleny.

"Sure," she turned around, crossing her arms, "right after you take it back from Genevieve," she was still mighty irritated Esther's spellbook had been relinquished to the ginger witch after she'd saved Maleny.

"Mal, I understand you're frustrated but I could use a little less of it towards me," Klaus gave her a look and shut the book again.

"That's what you do all the time," Maleny accused and turned away, taking a breath to start calming down, "We need something else because simply looking for the spell isn't doing much."

"I agree," Klaus stood up and left the book on the couch, "Any suggestions?"

Maleny bit her lip as she began thinking, "Well..."

Klaus knew a plan had formed inside the brunette's mind and immediately pressed for the details, "What are you thinking of?"

Maleny turned around, "Before uncle Kieran died he gave me this key. I told him he should've given it to Cami but he said it was more adequate for me," she gestured to herself, "and then he added it was for 'my kind'."

"So this key has something to do with the witches," Klaus couldn't help but be irritated that he was just finding out about this, "Do you think they're...weapons? Or..."

"I don't know," Maleny shrugged, "but maybe we can find out today - if you're willing to lift my lockdown that is," she added innocently.

"Well," Klaus swayed his head in the manner that Maleny knew would soon be telling her 'no'.

"No, no, don't do the 'well' thing," she waved a hand to stop him, "Whenever you do the 'well' thing it always means 'no' for me. Now, I'm not gonna give you the key if I don't get to go," she warned.

"Alright," Klaus agreed rather easily, figuring he wouldn't be getting far without her assistance anyways, "But," he was quick to lay down the rules, "you stay within my eyesight and hearing at all times."

Maleny rolled her eyes but agreed with the terms, "Yeah, okay."

"Do you know where to start, then?"

"...no," she admitted and rubbed her neck, "Kieran didn't get to tell me what it opened exactly. And Cami doesn't know about any of this so let's not go asking her," she turned and left the living room, heading for her own room.

Klaus was right behind her, and asking the questions that Maleny preferred not to get into, "Why exactly doesn't she know about this key?"

"Um...because I thought it was best not to tell her right now?"

"And you think that'll end well?"

Maleny stopped beside her bedroom door and gave him a look, "Look, I don't know what this key will open. If it's dangerous I don't want her to get hurt. So, please, can it just stay between us until we see what's on the other side?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded and relieved Maleny from her fear. With a small smile, Maleny hurried into her room to retrieve the key for their task.

~ 0 ~

Riley was coming out of a cafe shop holding a drink in hand when he stopped by to chat with a young woman. Across the street, unbeknownst to him, were Elijah and Cami. The two were hidden by the passing people but had a perfect view of the young warlock.

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong about this theory," Cami admitted after a while. They had followed Riley for a good two hours and all the man had done was go into a library and then the shop.

"Patience is a virtue, Camille," Elijah reminded, earning a mock-glare from her. With the two hours passing he had enough time to really think about the idea of Riley being a secret enemy. It made a sense when one really looked into the matter. Riley had arrived a near month before the attacks had started against Maleny. Whenever the attacks occurred, he wasn't there.

"Yeah, or maybe I was wrong," Cami insisted, nervously looking at the warlock across the street.

"Or perhaps you wish it to be so, so that Maleny never has to find out about any of this," Elijah said rather smugly, having known that from the moment they started.

Cami swallowed hard, "Well, I'm not gonna lie and say that wouldn't be nice. Maleny really likes this guy and he's done nothing but help her and even me with our uncle."

"A patient enemy knows when to attack at the right moment," Elijah explained to the young psychology student, "A smart enemy gets close to their target, earns their trust and learns about them."

"She's going to be crushed if this is true," Cami sighed.

For a minute, Elijah looked away from Riley to see Cami, "Do you know if Maleny...has feelings for this man?" Cami's eyes snapped to his in an instant, "I don't intend on telling my brother," Elijah clarified, "I simply want to know where he stands with Maleny."

"Well, does Klaus still have feelings for her?" Cami countered with, unable to help smirk when Elijah remained quiet, "Why should I answer your question if you can't answer mine?"

Defeated, Elijah returned his focus to Riley, "Touche," he said in the end, surprising Cami and frankly himself. It wasn't often a human could outmatch him in words.

Riley had ended his conversation with the woman and moved down the block.

"He's moving, let's go," Elijah said and trailed after Riley with Cami alongside him.

~ 0 ~

Klaus led Maleny into the cemetery and strode down the row of graves. Maleny had the key stuffed in her bag in case Francesca Correa was still looking for it. She didn't want any of the goons of the woman to swipe it off her without knowing.

"You know something interesting about the O'Connell's?" Klaus asked and stopped in front of the O'Connells' tomb area.

"Um, they've surprisingly managed to procreate despite the fact they've lived among your kind?" Maleny looked at him with a teasing smile.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the comment and continued on like she hadn't even answered, "Cami's twin brother never had a proper funeral unlike the rest."

Maleny looked down, "I know, I remember that. They had him buried out with the criminals and the John Does of the city. Cami's parents wanted nothing to do with him anymore."

"Kieran was a smart man and if he wanted to hide something without ever having to worry about it being found out he had the perfect location," Klaus smirked as Maleny wondered just where the location was.

And then she got it.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her mouth forming into an 'o'.

"There we go," Klaus took her by the arm and led her across the cemetery, coming to stand before Sean's grave.

"I feel bad about this..." Maleny remarked when Klaus acquired a sledgehammer on their way to the grave, "...disturbing the dead..."

"Well, the good thing about the dead is they don't tend to feel anything anymore," Klaus gave a shrug, "Especially when they're normal ole humans."

"I sure hope there's nothing dangerous behind the door because someone's gonna have to explain to Cami why her brother's grave had been broken into."

"I'll leave that to you, love," Klaus was quick to say.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do then?"

Klaus gestured to the sledgehammer he held, "I'm the muscle!" and with that he slammed the hammer to the grave.

In the end, they managed to retrieve a box from the grave. Klaus handed it over to Maleny who quickly tried using the key on it.

"There's nothing," Klaus frowned at the empty box after it was opened.

"Hold on," Maleny brushed some dust off the lid of the box, allowing them both to see a carved code, "I remember this. It's from my implanted memories."

"Can you read it?" Klaus curiously asked her, hoping their plan wasn't over already.

"Yeah, I think so," Maleny looked at the box more carefully, "Kieran taught it to Sean who then showed it to Cami who then...showed it to me. This was supposed to be opened by a true O'Connell," she sighed, "Instead an outsider - a witch with barely any magic - broke into a grave for it."

"Let's skip the whole ordeal of you feeling guilty, shall we?" Klaus took the box from her and took a look at the code himself.

"Sorry I feel guilty," Maleny crossed her arms.

"Sort of used to it, love. It's one of your traits that allowed me to see when you were lying to me," Klaus smirked at her which only made her roll her eyes.

"Well tough because I'm a far better liar now," Maleny snatched the box from him and stuck her tongue out, feeling much like a child but she didn't really care, "Now c'mon, we have somewhere else we need to go to."

~ 0 ~

The code in the box had been an address which led Maleny and Klaus to an apartment complex. Thankfully, the owner had been more than willing to show them to an apartment that apparently belonged to Kieran. After the owner left them to see the apartment, the two started looking around but were mostly disappointed.

"I think you can safely show this to Cami," Klaus shot Maleny a look from the kitchen, unimpressed with the destination of their travel.

Maleny refused to believe this was what Kieran wanted Cami to have had after his death. She sighed, "There has to be more to it."

Klaus continued to look but couldn't really see anything beyond a dusty old apartment, "Perhaps you read the code wrong," he then suggested.

"Word of advice, never tell me I got something wrong," Maleny sarcastically said and walked over to a closet, "I believe that's how you and I got into plenty of arguments in the past."

"That's also because half of the time you _were_ wrong," Klaus reminded and turned to see her looking into the closet.

"And the other half I was right," Maleny didn't fail to point out then pretended to think, "Hm, you weren't the best of boyfriends sometimes."

"Mal," Klaus' voice took a sharp edge, "I hardly think this is the time to point out faults in our past relationships."

"They were your faults," Maleny said casually as she noticed a panel in the back wall of the closet, eyeing the bright yellow duct tape that marked an 'X' on it, "Your ideas weren't always good."

"Are you kidding me?" Klaus walked over, huffing at her accusation.

"Let's remember how our most recent date turned out, shall we?" Maleny teasingly looked back at him, "I was nearly murdered and your friend, Marcel, had other humans murdered that same night."

"Mal!"

"Oh hush," Maleny waved a hand at him then promptly pulled out the panel of the closet to reveal an entire hidden room on the other side, "...woah..." she breathed as she stepped inside.

The room was filled with all type of files, heirlooms and artifacts. Maleny and Klaus were in awe as they took in the entire room, both walking around to see what they could find.

"This is for Cami," Maleny came across a box with a sticky note bearing 'Cami'. She rummaged through the things and found they were some sort of witches objects.

"Dark objects," Klaus spoke up from across the room, making Maleny look up and see him holding shackles, "These are mostly witches' dark objects. How could I have not known about this room?"

"Maybe because they're not ours?" Maleny walked over and took the shackles from him, "These are for Cami and she'll definitely know about this room."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Klaus made a face, seeing all the potential of such objects going to waste with the human, "I can get some work done with these things," as he reached for the shackles Maleny put them behind her back.

"These are not ours to handle, Klaus," Maleny warned him, "And you are most certainly not gonna use any of these things for your fights."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Leave it to you to suck out the fun in my plans," he walked past her and looked through the shelves.

Maleny set the shackles back on the shelf and turned after him, "Well someone's gotta restrain you sometimes," she moved onto some other objects, wondering if there truly could be anything to help her with her curse, "Plus, I don't want to explain to Cami why you suddenly have acquired her dark objects."

"You'll owe me for this," the hybrid declared, already wearing a smirk on his face as he debated just how that would happen.

Maleny scoffed at the idea and glanced at him, "You will drive me home, let me tell Cami about this room, and then get nothing," she teasingly smiled at him, "and you'll like it."

"We'll see," was the response she received before Klaus went into another aisle of shelves. Maleny shook her head and continued to look through her area of shelves.

~ 0 ~

Night was settling over the Quarter and with nothing to report of Riley, Cami had began to convince herself her theory of the warlock was completely wrong. Elijah had taken her all around the Quarter after Riley, apparently not giving up as easy as she had. At the current moment, Riley was picking up takeout from a Chinese restaurant and Elijah and Cami were waiting a mere two shops away.

"I was wrong, completely wrong," Cami was repeating to the Original while they waited for Riley to come out, "I'm sorry I wasted your day, Elijah. Let's just call it a night."

"I don't think so," Elijah stopped her from leaving by putting a hand on her arm, "I am not going to let this possible enemy slip away due to a mistake."

"But he hasn't done anything to prove me right," Cami frowned, wondering if she'd made a mistake sharing her discovery with him.

"Actually," Elijah looked at her with a small smile, "there's one thing that he did today that I'd like to know more about."

"What?"

"He went into an herbal shop today," Elijah looked back at the Chinese restaurant just as Riley was walking out.

"So? Lots of people do that," Cami was still confused on the relevancy of his answer, " _I_ do that."

"Yes, but when you're a warlock you tend to look for specific herbs," Elijah tried to explain quickly as he pulled her into a walk after Riley, "And he bought several of them. Cami, we need to know what those herbs do."

"So what do you suggest, then?" Cami raised an eyebrow, "Steal them from him?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'sneak a peek'," Elijah flashed her smile and immediately Cami knew she would be involved in another plan of the Mikaelsons'. She only hoped Elijah's would be less violent.

~ 0 ~

Now angry with her luck, Maleny pushed a box away from her and it nearly fell to the floor if Klaus hadn't grabbed it. With a smirk, he placed it back on the table and gave her a sharp look.

"I know, I'm angry," Maleny muttered and turned away from the table, looking at the bookshelves instead, "But we have spent the whole afternoon here and there's nothing to help me."

"There's one box left," Klaus pointed to the box bearing Cami's name.

"I doubt a bunch of dark objects is gonna help me break the curse," Maleny crossed her arms, "This is so frustrating!" she exclaimed and turned back to the table only to kick one of its leg.

Klaus watched her hiss in pain from the kick, "Are you quite done?" he inquired, quite amused with her antics. It reminded him of his original Maleny. The blonde woman, while often mature, had her childish moments which always made him laugh. For a minute he could truly see her as the Maleny that had disappeared in the forest centuries ago.

Maleny stalked out of the secret room and went straight for her bag she'd left behind in the kitchen, "I'm done for today, I don't want anything to do with the stupid curse," she growled and snatched her purse off the table.

Klaus calmly walked out of the secret room and closed it all up, "Are you sure that's what you want?" he called to her as the woman now stood by the door waiting for him.

"I think so," Maleny answered sarcastically, "I feel like I want to throw things, burn things, and punch things. So yeah, I think I'm done for the day."

Klaus smiled to himself as he made sure the entrance to the secret room was concealed once more. As he did so, he could hear the things Maleny muttered under her breath. More than angry, he knew she was disappointed they hadn't made progress on her curse. He was upset too but he cared more for Maleny's feelings at the moment.

"Mal," he called to her and turned around, seeing the brunette still waiting for him, "do you mind if we take a detour before going home?" Maleny's eyebrows raised at the question, curious of what he now had in mind.

~ 0 ~

"Riley! Riley!" the young warlock heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Cami hurrying up to him, looking frantic for some reason.

"Cami," he abruptly stopped the blonde in front of him, making him stumble back a couple steps.

Cami shook his arm and accidentally made him drop a couple bags of his, "There's a little kid hurt down the block, you have to help me! I think he's a warlock or something."

Riley quickly looked down the street, searching for the boy, "Who is it?"

"I don't know, he doesn't speak English very well. He doesn't want to come with me," Cami started pulling him down the street, "C'mon!"

As the two left, Elijah emerged from the corner of the street and hurriedly picked up the bags left on the ground. He rummaged through them until he found the one containing the herbs Riley bought earlier. Elijah didn't know a lot about herbs but he had someone who could recognize them. In a quick speed, he headed for Genevieve's shop.

~ 0 ~

Out in the park Maleny glumly stared at a couple performers across her. She was waiting for Klaus to return with something he apparently needed to buy from a shop. He had wanted her to come with but she was in no mood to go anywhere else that wasn't home. So, Klaus resorted to her staying at the park - having a perfect hearing shot of her in case anything went wrong. As she waited, she took to watching the performers and its crowd. They were musicians with two of them dancing around.

She hugged herself and grew even more downhearted with her circumstances. If she couldn't break the curse she wouldn't ever get to fully live. She would never be able to do the simplest of things like ever figuring out if she had natural talents. Could she perhaps learn to play guitar? The violin? Or maybe dancing was a talent of hers. If she didn't break the curse, she wouldn't even be able to take up a career like Cami was doing. Maleny honestly didn't know what she would if she actually broke the curse but she wanted the options. But maybe that wasn't her fate at all. Maybe her fate was to jump bodies for the rest of time, getting killed or sacrificed each and every time. And...to never actually have a true lo -

"You know," Klaus' sudden appearance broke Maleny's thoughts, "in one of your past lives, you adored the piano," Maleny silently turned her head to him, awaiting for more details, "You loved that thing more than anything. And you were good. Exceptionally good too."

Maleny slowly looked back to the musicians, "I don't think I'll ever get to play again, then."

"You could always learn it again," Klaus shrugged, seeing no trouble in that.

"What for?" Maleny's voice took on a cold tone, "So that in a month I can forget it because I was sacrificed again? No thanks."

"Mal, I know you're feeling discouraged, but we will find a way to end this curse," Klaus turned to her, allowing Maleny to see he held a black bakery box in one hand, "I promise you that."

"I believe you'll do everything you can, but there's always a chance we'll fail," Maleny bit her lip, "Just like the many, many times I've failed in the past."

"But there's a difference between then and now..."

"What is it?"

"You're not alone this time," Klaus declared, "You've got me, you've got Elijah, you've got Cami and Hayley - even a witch who hates anything to do with us."

Maleny smiled and considered his words, "That is a big difference..." she agreed in the end, "What'd you buy?" she pointed to the box.

"I hope you still like berries," Klaus handed her the black box.

"I love berries," Maleny assured and opened the box to find a small, rounded, berry-cheesecake inside, "Ooh, and I love them most when they're in pies," she looked up with a big smile on her face, "Is this for me...?"

The doubt in her face made Klaus chuckle, "No, I decided to buy it for myself and show it off to you," Maleny mockingly-glared at his sarcastic response. Klaus laughed again and finally spoke normally, "I figured it would perhaps make this day slightly less bad."

"Look at you," Maleny began, traces of sarcasm lacing her tone, "Klaus Mikaelson, big bad hybrid who everyone fears... buying me pie?" she chuckled to herself.

"Well," Klaus stepped closer to her, satisfied to hear her heart take quicker beats, "To you I was never all that. I wasn't a title holder. I was simply Klaus...and he loved you very much."

Maleny awkwardly coughed then, her cheeks sporting a bright pink tint, "And, um...how's that, um...how exactly does that go now?" her eyes slowly raised to meet his, "I mean...do you still...feel anything?"

"That depends," Klaus perfectly evaded the question, a bit out of his comfort zone as well.

"On what?" Maleny whispered, doing her best not to seem so anxious of his answer.

"If my answer would make any difference in your life..."

"Oh," Maleny stayed quiet a minute, wondering how the hell things had gone from gloomy to awkward and nervousness in less than two minutes.

Klaus could see her face contorting to confusion and decided to keep pressing for a better, clearer answer than the one she would probably come up with, "Can I ask you a question, Mal?"

"Sure..." the brunette weakly said.

"That Riley guy...is there actually something going on with you two?"

"I don't...think you need to know about that," Maleny quietly said, "But I know you and I know if I don't answer then you'll start thinking what's not. Riley is a great guy, and any woman would love to go out with him...except for me," and when she saw the small glimpse of relief in Klaus' eyes she couldn't help smile a little, "He's just a friend. And he's gonna stay a friend. But now it's my turn to ask invading questions," she took on a smirk, "You and Genevieve...did you start that because of what happened with us before Rebekah left? Or did you actually like her?"

Klaus gave her a smile and walked past her, "We should get going."

Maleny playfully rolled her eyes and called him back to her, "Oh no, Klaus, you have to answer me right now," she turned to face him, only he had his back to her, still refusing to answer. With determination, and admittedly curiosity, she walked up to him, turning him by the arm, "Was that serious? Or was it because we fought before that?"

Klaus resigned to tell her the truth, knowing she'd get a kick out of it in the end, "She's a very attractive woman..."

"Oh, we're off to a good start," Maleny rolled her eyes.

"Mal, you know I'm impulsive..."

"Mhm," Maleny gladly agreed with him, much to his irritation. She wasn't making it easy on him, "Kinda picked up on that when we were kids."

"I don't care about her," he spoke honestly, "Never did. She's attractive, but...nothing. There was nothing and there never will be."

"And now? What do you intend to do now?" she motioned to the bakery box she held, "Buying me my favorite dessert? Telling me these pretty things?"

"I would be lying if I said it wouldn't be interesting to see what could happen with us," Klaus surprisingly admitted to her with ease. He once again stepped closer to her, "But right now I only want to see you happy. And if me telling you these 'pretty things' makes you feel anything unhappy then I will stop. Would you like me to stop?"

Maleny opened her mouth but found she didn't know what she wanted then. She looked down, "I..." she began, hoping to know there and then but it seemed she was conflicted, "...I wish to go home right now," she finished with instead.

While it wasn't exactly what Klaus wanted to hear, he didn't go against her wish, "Let's go, then," he turned to the side and gestured for her to start walking. Maleny thanked for his understanding and walked off with him.

~ 0 ~

Upon arriving at the compound, Maleny and Klaus came to find Hayley tending to Davina in the courtyard. The teen seemed a bit irritated to find the two were together - and according to Hayley, they'd been together for most of the day.

"Davina, what are you doing here?" Maleny asked, slightly confused with her presence.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Hayley almost demanded from the two. If neither Maleny nor Klaus knew Hayley well enough to see her last trimester pregnancy hormornes kicking up, they would be irritated for her rudeness.

"We were looking for more things for the curse," Klaus answered her.

"Together?" Davina frowned, "Why?"

"Because that's how teamwork works?"

"Funny, I didn't know you actually knew what that word meant," Davina crossed her arms.

Maleny didn't want to have to break up any arguments between her and Klaus, "Davina, did you need something?"

Davina looked at her with much softer eyes, "I haven't heard from you in a while and I got worried."

Maleny smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you for stopping by but actually, I am kinda in the need for a trusted witch to help me look over my mother's spellbook. You think you can do that with me right now?"

"Yeah, I told you I would," Davina beamed at the opportunity, "C'mon," she sent Klaus a glare, "But alone."

"My spell book's in the upstairs living room," Maleny pointed and so Davina started to walk off for the staircase. Maleny turned to Klaus afterwards, "Thanks for today. But I think Hayley needs you right now."

"No I don't," Hayley defensively said, crossing her arms.

"You're moody," Maleny pointed at her, "and so is he," she pointed to Klaus next, "I think you can help each other."

"Mal, have I told you your sarcasm is completely annoying?"

"I don't ever want to be pregnant," Maleny made a face and started for the stairs, chuckling as she heard Hayley begin to complain to Klaus about how bad she felt with herself.

~ 0 ~

Cami impatiently waited in her house for Elijah to at least call and tell her what those herbs in Riley's bag had been. After tricking Riley into going with her to help a boy who didn't even exist, Cami had gone for her house as had been the instructions the Original gave her. He was going to bring the herbs to Genevieve and get an identification on the herbs to see if they were malignant. That had been over an hour ago and now Cami was plain frustrated.

Eventually, someone knocked on her door and she dashed to go answer it. She opened it up and was relieved to see Elijah standing on the other side, "You took forever," she accused.

"It's only been an hour and half," Elijah countered, disregarding her irritation, "May I?" he gestured to her home. He hadn't ever been to her house and so needed her invitation.

"Yeah," Cami nodded and stepped side, "Come in."

"Thank you," Elijah stepped inside with the herbs bundled up in a cloth given by Genevieve, "We'll need a better plan to capture Riley."

"Wh-what?" Cami blinked as she closed her door, "What do you mean? What were the herbs?"

Elijah turned around waving the bundle of green leaves, "These are meant for knocking someone out for a good hour or so. Riley bought these with an intention on using it on someone."

"Are you sure Genevieve didn't lie to you?" Cami took the herbs from him and gave it a light sniff.

"She's the one that told you this in the first place, plus she did save Maleny recently."

"That doesn't mean she's seeking redemption..."

"Camille you came to me for a reason," Elijah's voice now had a sharpness that expressed the grave situation they were in, "And that was to see if you were right or not. Surprise, you were right. It's time to accept it and find a solution."

Cami knew he was right, but it wasn't easy to accept a person that had helped with her uncle's passing was actually evil. She handed Elijah back the herbs, "So, what do we do?"

"I agree if we tell Klaus he will probably kill Riley and that is something we don't want - for the moment."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We take care of it on our own," Elijah resolved, "Do you think you can keep this from Maleny?"

Cami nodded quickly, "Yes, if it'll help her then yeah," she only wished this would lead to Maleny's salvation. If they caught the enemy before he tried attacking...that would have to save Maleny, right?

~ 0 ~

As Maleny and Davina overlooked Maleny's spell book, Davina kept glancing at the brunette woman who often took bites of her berry pie.

"So, this whole teamwork thing between you and Klaus, does that include having dinner together?" Davina finally decided to address her big issue, "...and dessert?"

Maleny set down her fork into her box and studied the teen beside her, "I know you don't agree with my past-"

"It's not just about your past, it's what's happening now," Davina sighed, "Mal, I love you, and I don't think that this place," her eyes looked around the quiet room, "is the place you should be at."

"I feel pretty safe here," Maleny shrugged, "I don't see anywhere else I want to be at."

"Do you think there's a chance that your memories resurfacing have maybe...manipulated your feelings?"

Maleny frowned at the bluntness of the question, "What? Wh-what's the relevancy in this?"

"I'm saying that maybe you remembering your past lives are making you feel things that aren't real anymore."

"And just what are these 'feelings'," Maleny raised her fingers to create air quotation marks, "You're talking about, hm?"

"I'm talking about the feelings you _used_ to have for Klaus," Davina made sure to enunciate the past tense clear for Maleny, "Your head is mixed up and what you think you feel may not be true!"

Maleny blinked with wide eyes, stunned by what she was hearing. She would've snapped but Davina seemed honestly frustrated and concerned, "Davina, calm down," Maleny set her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I can't calm down!" Davina shook her head, "Because you're putting yourself in danger! You can't love Klaus, you just can't! Stop spending time with him, stop letting him take you out, just stop before you get yourself killed!"

"I'm not gonna die because I fell in love," Maleny scoffed at the idea, "And for your information I don't even know what I feel for Klaus right now. So please, calm down."

But it wasn't enough for Davina to feel better. She was terrified for her friend's life, "Mal, get out of this place, please."

"No, Davina, I won't."

"You're going to do exactly what your past yous have - you're going to start something with Klaus and then you're going to die again."

"I'm not," Maleny insisted, "Because nothing is happening right now. I'm focused on my curse and breaking it."

"Look me in the eye right now and tell me you wouldn't even consider starting a relationship with him again," Davina challenged, crossing her arms as she waited for Maleny to prove her right.

Maleny shifted awkwardly on her spot, looking to the side, "I...I don't know..."

"See," Davina gestured and stood up, "You can't do it. You can't stay away from him."

"Well maybe I don't want to," Maleny blurted out, not about to feel ashamed for something that wasn't wrong. She faced Davina and stood up, "Maybe I'm curious to see where it would lead to between us...if things would be...interesting or something."

"Maleny..." Davina shook her head.

Maleny straightened up and gave her final word on the subject, "I honestly don't know what's going to happen between me and Klaus, but if something does happen and it makes me happy...then I will let it happen and no one - not even you - will make me choose otherwise."

Davina deeply sighed and hugged her friend, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Mal. You're my friend, I want you to be okay and with...someone that isn't already dead."

Maleny smiled, knowing that Davina was only trying to look out for her, "I'm okay, Davina. I know Klaus, alright? He wouldn't ever hurt me."

But Davina wasn't so sure about that. Every time Klaus was involved with something or someone, they ended up hurt...or dead. Davina didn't want to see that happen to someone as sweet as Maleny.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Whoop! So we get a beginning for Cami and Elijah :oo how is that looking to you guys? And plenty of more Mal/Klaus moments - pretty things said? ;). Do you guys know the next chapter everything goes down now? I'm considering splitting it into chapters because it's around 15k words. And yikes, looks like Riley's in the spotlight for prime suspect now :ooo how's that gonna go.

And omg omg omg I was listening to this song that happened to be from the Originals soundtracks and it just really, really, reminded me of Maleny and Klaus. Like, all the lyrics really fit into Mal's situation. If you're willing, or interested, give it a check? It's - _**Sleeping Alone**_ \- by Lykke Li :)

* * *

 ** _For Reviews:_**

Thank you! I hope you liked this newest chapter!

Yes, I like writing jealous Klaus ;) - but more so I like writing their little moments *inserts heart emoji here*. And, unfortunately, you can now see why the girls blamed Maleny for what happened with them. Maleny chose willingly - though under false pretenses - to have the 'spell' (which was in reality the curse) placed on her :/. In the end, her love for Klaus outweighed her logical side.

Well here was your first glimpse of Cami and Elijah and I hope it was okay! There's more of them to come! :). Ah yes, curses are never that easy :/.

* * *

So thanks to everyone whose read and I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Until next time :)


	11. A Battle of the Dead

Riley wasn't in the best moods when Cami entered the room he was forcefully trapped to. There were shackles around his wrists that prevented the use of magic from being used. One moment he was talking with Cami out in the street and the next thing he knew he was outcold. Cami had slipped in some of his own herbs to knock him out enough time for Elijah to chain him with shackles from Cami's newfound arsenal of dark objects. Cami had thought of Maleny's information on Kieran's secret apartment to be a streak of luck. The shackles were exactly what they needed to make Riley defenseless.

All that had happened three days ago.

Riley was furious with his newfound situation.

"Good morning," Cami greeted casually as she entered the room, acting as if they were sitting down for coffee. She set her laptop on the table between them along with her trusty notepad and pen.

Riley stared at her blankly, "It wouldn't be so good if you were being forced against your will," he muttered to her, "But then again, you really don't have much on your plate anymore ever since..." he swayed his head around, unable to hold the teasing smirk on his face.

Cami unintentionally gripped the edge of the table while her teeth gritted at Riley's comment, "The more you make comments like that, the less I'm inclined to defend you," she flashed a smirk of her own, though not as strong as Riley's.

"Well if we talked rationally..." Riley jingled the shackles around his wrists.

It was at that moment that Elijah came into the room, "Well if you decided to speak with honesty all of this could have been avoided," he countered the human's remark, letting the door shut behind him with a loud thud.

He'd secured a small room in the heart of the Quarter, the quote 'hidden in plain sight' never serving so true. While Maleny remained at the compound with Klaus, Elijah and Cami took it upon them selves to question Riley as much as they needed to know the truth. And, since Riley refused to do so, Elijah found it necessary to keep the man captive until he decided to cooperate.

"I don't get it," Cami said, staring at her computer screen with furrowed brows. The screen held a photograph of Riley's grandmother, "If this is your grandmother-"

"She is _not_ my grandmother," argued Riley for the umpteenth time.

"See, it's this kind of behavior that has kept you here," Cami shot him a look.

"And it's your uncle's death that's kept you here," Riley snapped back, succeeding in silencing the blonde, "You've got nothing better to do now, right?"

"That is enough," Elijah spoke up, setting a hand on Cami's shoulder, "I wonder, how did I fall for your 'sincere' behavior around Maleny? Do you think she would appreciate you using her uncle's death as an advantage against her cousin?"

"First of all, he's not her uncle," Riley looked to the side, "And Cami is nothing of hers."

"Maleny is family," Cami clarified, slowly recomposing herself from his remark, "Just like you and this woman..." she turned around her laptop for him to see the young Emily Cordera on the screen, "...are family."

"I already told you," Riley began but Elijah intervened.

"And as _we_ told you, we believe otherwise," a clean smirk began spreading its way over his lips, "And do you know what is the best part about keeping you here for days?"

"Oh, I know this one," Cami looked up at him with a bright smile. She cleared her throat and turned her head back to Riley, "Riley ingested vervain, meaning we couldn't force him to tell us the truth, buuuut..." she rested both her arms on the table and leaned forwards, "...since it's been days, the vervain's all gone..."

Riley seemed to have forgotten that small detail by the way he was now frantically looking around the room for a means of escape. That alone told Cami and Elijah there was something to discover.

"And since my patience is terrible nowadays," Elijah moved over to the human and compelled him, "You will answer any and all questions asked to you in pure honesty."

Cami's smile widened after that. Her hand reached for her notepad and flipped to the first page, "Your grandmother is Emily Cordera, correct?"

"Correct," Riley answered instantly.

"She killed Maya Sterling, correct?"

"Correct."

" _Why_?" it was Elijah who asked that time, unable to remain calm after hearing that confession. Maya had been with them for several years and Elijah recognized the woman had managed to control his brother in ways he hadn't seen for quite a while.

A sinister smile took over Riley, "Why is there always bloodshed?" he began, "For power, Elijah. People always want power. And that's exactly what my bloodline's been getting for centuries from her."

"So I was right then, the reason for the mysterious disappearances of several of Maleny's past bodies have been because of sacrifices," Cami felt her blood go cold. She knew witches did weird, sacrificial magic (like the Harvest) but somehow she still felt stunned by what measures they could reach just for...magic.

"How long has this been going without our knowledge?" Elijah demanded from Riley.

"The story goes our ancestor performed the spell when Maleny was human," Riley answered fast under the compulsion.

"The day she disappeared," Elijah realized in a whisper. He could remember that day fairly easy for it was one of the moments in which Klaus had completely lost it. He ransacked every part of the village and even the woods...but he never found Maleny. She had vanished into thin air.

"She's been jumping bodies since you were human?" Cami was staring at Elijah with shock, already making the mental calculations, "But that's like...thousands of years ago..."

Elijah shot her an unamused look but nonetheless agreed. He faced Riley who remained silent until the next question was asked, "You listen to me and listen well, you are going to tell us how to break the curse, _now_."

Riley languidly looked at him, "Even if you wanted to, I can't. I don't know the way - don't even know if there _is_ a way."

And because Riley was under his compulsion, Elijah had no choice but to believe the human. Still, for Riley's sake, he better come up with something because when Klaus found out...Elijah was sure there would be no stopping his brother from cruel revenge.

~ 0 ~

Inside the compound, things were more tensed than ever - especially with one looming labor getting closer and closer. Still, Maleny thought distracting Hayley from what was approaching was a good idea.

"Check mate," the brunette happily cheered as she took Hayley's piece off the chess board. Hayley made a face and swiped all the pieces off the table, leaving Maleny to blink rapidly, startled, "You win..."

"Sorry," Hayley said after a minute, looking down at the pieces on the floor. She knew her emotions were getting the best of her and she was taking it out on anyone near her.

"It's okay," Maleny got up to pick the pieces off the floor, "You're about to pop out an actual human being - you can throw whatever you want."

"I get the feeling it would be easier if she was actually a human being," Hayley mumbled, rubbing her stomach.

Maleny chuckled and looked up, "Right - mortal, vampire, witch, wolf. Is there anything else I'm missing?"

"Shut up," Hayley nearly begged. Maleny chuckled again and put all the pieces back on their table.

"I suppose our chess game is over, then," she gave a small sigh. She should've figured a chess game wouldn't do much for them. Elijah had taught her how to play in one her past lives and she thought perhaps Hayley would like to learn.

"I'm tired," Hayley admitted and rose from her chair.

"Maybe get some rest and you'll feel better later on," Maleny suggested. She also knew part of Hayley's agitation was from the long wait they were all under. Jackson and Oliver were supposed to be coming in to hand over the stones that would enable wolves to be free of their moon curse.

"I think so," Hayley agreed and started for the threshold of the living room, "But please wake me up if anything new happens."

"Got it," Maleny gave a thumbs up as the woman left the room. She made a face afterwards and went too pick up the chess game and return it to its place. The last thing she needed was a scolding from Elijah for not putting away his game.

Once finished cleaning up, she made way for her room but before she even made it out of the living room she saw Genevieve walking by carrying a single page of what Maleny assumed was the moonlight spell. Without thinking, Maleny hurried out the living room, no idea of what she was doing when she called out, "Is that for the moonlight spell?"

Genevieve stopped at the sound of Maleny and slowly looked back, "Yes, it is. And I'll be staying around for the day so don't be too happy I'm going out for a moment."

Maleny frowned, "I don't care where you stay. I care that you're gonna perform a spell that'll help Hayley."

Genevieve let out a small laugh, "You think the spell is only for Hayley? Does Klaus tell you nothing? He has eyes on creating a whole army of wolves," Maleny blinked in shock at the news. Genevieve smirked, "Oh, he didn't tell you? I'm sure he would have...maybe..."

"Screw off," was Maleny's response, "You're just angry with me because I cut off any deal you offered. You're angry I double-crossed you."

"You made a mistake, Maleny," Genevieve shook her head, "I could've helped you. Now you'll be stuck in that body forever - well, until you're killed again, anyways."

Maleny stepped forwards, agitated the conversation had turned into that direction, "I will be free of this curse, you'll see."

"And tell me," Genevieve also took a step towards her, acting innocent, "in the meantime you're out searching for a solution, do you think Klaus is going to wait for you?" she laughed again, "Cos I think by now you've seen he hardly waits a day after you 'die' before he goes and finds himself someone new."

Maleny would not let Genevieve's taunts get to her, or she would at least try not to let it. She pursed her lips for a minute, debating how to respond, "Even if I'm dead he wouldn't go back to you."

Genevieve smirked and started backtracking, "He came to me when you were _alive_. Now imagine yourself dead," she gave a wave with a wiggle of her fingers and turned around, striding off triumphantly.

Unable to keep herself from feeling hurt, Maleny released a shaky breath and made way for her room in haste. She silently scolded herself when she slammed her bedroom door shut for being so...emotional. She shouldn't be feeling hurt at all. But then her mind wandered to last week when Klaus had bought her her favorite type of dessert and their moment at the park.

 _"I mean...do you still...feel anything?"_

 _"That depends," Klaus perfectly evaded the question._

 _"On what?" Maleny whispered._

 _"If my answer would make any difference in your life..."_

Slowly, Maleny walked away from the door and repeatedly took breaths. But no matter how much she tried to forget she could not stop thinking about that day, nor any other moment they had. It was difficult to believe what Genevieve said, as well as struggling so that it wouldn't hurt as much. There were memories of her past lives where Genevieve's words had proven to be right. Heck, there was even one moment where Klaus never even laid eyes on her in the way she would've wanted him to.

Maleny went for her window and looked out, now really wishing she could talk to someone. Hayley was probably fast asleep by now, Cami was off doing some task of her own and she hadn't really seen Riley for a couple days. Davina was way out of the question since the teen heavily disagreed with her potential love life. Maleny felt alone. Her hand slowly reached to her golden chain necklace on her neck, suddenly thinking that perhaps her mother would have been a fine person to talk to right around then. No matter how old she may really be, Maleny believed Abigail would advise her like no one else would. She wished she would at least have some place to talk to Abigail - even the Mikaelson's had a place for Esther.

On a whim of an idea, Maleny turned around and went for her bag laying near the bed. Just because her mother wasn't buried in New Orleans didn't mean she couldn't go talk to someone from the other side. The cemetery was free range by now and even she was allowed in. Besides, she was a witch in the end and not all ancestors hated her so she heard.

She had made it down the stairs and was about to finally leave the place when she heard the distinctive call, "And just where do you think you're going, Maleny?" Klaus stood upstairs leaning on the rails, curious of where Maleny had been so hasty to leave to.

Still crossed from what Genevieve had said to her earlier, Maleny was in no mood to speak to him, "Out," her cold tone rang through the courtyard, "Don't you see?"

"Oh, I see. Let me rephrase my question, then: do you not see leaving on your own can lead to your very death?"

Maleny turned around to see him, "Frankly, right now, I could care less."

"Mal, what's going on?" Klaus frowned, by now unused to hearing her so irritated with him when he was pretty sure he'd done nothing wrong so far.

"I don't know," Maleny sarcastically shrugged, "I saw Genevieve a while ago," she slowly made deeper into the courtyard, "She said some interesting things..."

"Did she do something to you?" Klaus asked, his eyes narrowing in thoughts against the ginger. He'd been very specific to stay away from Maleny in their earlier encounter.

"No, well not physically anyways," Maleny shook her head, "Now enlighten me a little bit because I'm lost, why would you tell that woman your plan when I have asked you millions of times myself and received a bare sentence?"

"Is that what this is about? You're annoyed because I told Genevieve what my plan entails?"

"She is the freaking enemy, Klaus!" Maleny exclaimed, "I think I have proven myself to be more of a friend than she has. Now I'm sorry that I don't follow your orders nor stay quiet but at least I'm not plotting revenge on you behind your back."

If Klaus didn't know it any better, he would've said he saw jealousy in the woman. Amused, he made way for the stairs to better explain himself, "Mal, believe me, if it wasn't her that was doing the spell she wouldn't know the plan either."

"Why won't you tell me, then?" Maleny frowned, further disappointed she was still no where near the people he would reveal his plan to, "It's a plan for your daughter and you know I would help if I could. Or...are you scared I'll do something against it?"

"Not in the faintest," Klaus replied as he finished down the stairs.

"Then?" Maleny released a big breath, openly displaying her pain, "Am I untrustworthy?"

"No," Klaus shook his head, "I didn't tell you because the plan also extends to you and your protection."

Maleny looked at him for a minute making a face of confusion, "Me? Why?"

"Because I don't intend on losing you again - I thought I'd made that clear long ago. The army is not only for my daughter but for you as well."

"Does Hayley know you're gonna use her pack for one of your ex's?"

"Hayley knows I'm going to use her pack to keep you safe," Klaus cleverly revised her words, "As well as Elijah and Jackson...and Oliver, even."

Still doubting, Maleny crossed her arms and shifted, "Are you telling me the truth? You're not just doing this so that I'll go on all happy on my way?"

"I'm telling you the truth," Klaus assured her, "So now, can I please know where you were headed off to?"

"I'm still crossed with you," Maleny informed him but never of the reason why, "And I was going to the cemetery to talk to someone."

"Riley?" Klaus immediately guessed and frowned.

Smirking, Maleny cheekily answered, "Well if you were talking to your wicked girlfriend why shouldn't I have some fun?"

Now Klaus knew there was nothing between Maleny and Riley but he wasn't going to risk the stupid warlock wooing Maleny. Without warning, he took hold of Maleny's hand, startling the brunette, "Can we change those plans and instead go to the park again?"

Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Um...honestly, I wasn't going to talk to Riley," she said beforehand, "In case that's the reason you wanted to accompany me."

"It's not, I assure you."

"...but what about Hayley? She's napping and-"

"Mal, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were making these excuses to get me away from you," Klaus flashed her a smirk.

"Well," Maleny crossed her arms, "I'm still crossed with you and Genevieve. Don't think I'll forget it all with some pretty words you have for me."

"Then what would you like me to do?" Klaus settled for her requests seeing her agitation was growing and without hint of why.

"Leave me alone for now," Maleny replied and went past him, making way for the street.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love," Klaus turned and went after her. If she was going to leave the compound then he would leave with her, whether she wanted it or not.

Maleny knew he was following her down the street and groaned, "Yes, you can, actually. It's this thing where you turn around and walk back to the compound," she sped up her walking, "Quite simple if you really look at it!"

While amused, Klaus just continued to follow her until it drove her mad. That was usually how he would get her to talk in the old days.

~ 0 ~

Cami had the lovely - but not really - chance to stumble into Francesca Guerrera inside Rousseau's who was clearing out the customers with her 'brothers'. Once alone, Francesca turned directly to Cami just as the door was locked.

"Well...what's going on here?" Cami tried remaining calm and not to continuously glance back at the locked door.

"I am the new owner of this," Francesca gestured to the place, "gumbo shack. Ink's not dry on the contract, yet, but I can tell you I got it cheap. Business is not what it used to be since Sophie Deveraux kicked the bucket."

"I don't want any trouble," Cami moved over to the bar where she set down her purse and laptop.

"I don't really care what you want," Francesca snapped, "Let's talk about what _I_ want."

"My uncle's key," Cami remembered the last time the woman had appeared to her for the same damn key. Now that she knew what that key contained she would never let anyone besides Maleny take it, "You said you were going to use it to protect the innocents of the city? Seems pretty ironic, considering your line of work."

While the statement was completely true, Francesca ignored it and walked towards Cami, "I'm a legitimate businesswoman who's never been convicted of a crime. And, as leader of the Human Faction, that key is mine. I gave you time to mourn. Now, time's up!"

"Right, the place that _doesn't_ belong to you," Cami crossed her arms and looked to the side, still rather peeved, as Maleny, that the leadership hadn't been handed to her or Maleny since they were both O'Connell's.

"I've spoken to your cousin, and it was agreed that I would take the place-"

"No, no it wasn't," Cami corrected her, "Elijah made that decision without us. And you know what, since I'm more than capable to take over I think I'll have a word with him," and _that_ was something Francesca did not like to hear.

The woman stepped closer to Cami intimidatingly, "My family's been in New Orleans a long time, Cami. Even longer than yours! And we've learned it's a very hard city to get by in if you don't have any friends - allies. I think you and your cousin _want_ me to be in this position. Neither of you know what it could do to you-"

Cami raised an eyebrow, "Well, I think that's where you're wrong," it wasn't as if her uncle or twin brother had died because of the factions, not at all, "I'm done being pushed around by every damn faction. I don't have the key. And you better get ready because I will take over that position you seem to love so much."

Francesca backed away, clearly contempt, "You have until tomorrow or your 'pushing around' days are going to get a lot worse - for you and your cousin."

Cami released a breath after Francesca had left and turned to the bar to catch a break. Only a couple minutes later did Elijah come in, clearly having heard everything.

Cami glanced at him with heavy irritation, "You cannot trust that woman, and most certainly leave her in the position you gave her. I was serious, it's my rightful place."

"It would appear so," he agreed as he reached her, "And we will discuss the matters of you taking over if that is what you truly wish but for now, I think we have bigger problems. I finished talking to Riley and made him forget everything."

"Is there a way to break the curse?"

"Yes, we just have to find it."

Cami sighed, "Gee, because I hadn't thought of that one before. Is there anything useful you collected?"

Elijah excused her sarcasm for the tiredness of the day and of the death of her uncle, "There's some sort of loophole, Riley mentioned but apparently didn't know it."

"How could he not know the loophole?" Cami frowned, clearly doubting it.

"Elders are smart about these sorts of things. Riley's still young and only barely learning himself about this curse - he won't know much about its content."

"So we have to decipher the puzzle," Cami bit her lip and glanced at her shut laptop on the counter, "I have the time...do you?"

"For Maleny, I always have the time," Elijah smiled at the blonde.

"Good, just like me," content, Cami walked to retrieve her laptop to begin their work once more.

~ 0 ~

Maleny had made it just around the corner to where the cemetery was when she finally lost it as Klaus had expected and turned to him, "Are you seriously going to follow me?" she frowned at the hybrid who was slowly catching up with her.

"Well since you're going for the childish moves then I have to resort to this," Klaus gestured to their current spots.

"Maybe I just want some alone time? You know that thing where I'm... _alone_?" Maleny crossed her arms, "I just...want to be alone to think, okay?" her voice lowered as her eyes drifted to the near cemetery, "I came to talk to someone..."

Klaus followed her gaze to the cemetery and stared confusedly, "I don't recall you burying someone here. Perhaps Kieran..."

Maleny dropped her arms to her sides with a deep sigh, "My mother, Klaus. I came to talk to my mother. And before you say 'shes not here' I know that, okay? But this is the closest place I have and since the witches have dropped the boundary rules with me I can go in safely. I just wanted to talk."

"I'm...sorry," Klaus managed to say without one of his usual long pauses. He was never good at apologies after all, "But if you would have explained from the start then maybe none of this would have been necessary."

"You would have let me come on my own?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, doubtful of that being his point.

Her confirmation was the loud scoff given back, "Never," Klaus shook his head, "But we could have done something to help you feel closer to Abigail."

"There's not much one can do," Maleny admitted the difficulty, "My mother was buried centuries ago..."

"In the now town of Mystic Falls," Klaus finished with a smirk as Maleny processed his knowledge.

She blinked, frozen in her spot with shock, "You know where she is?" she whispered, coming back to him, "You know where her body would be now?"

"I don't know her precise location but I know our old village is the current town," Klaus clarified. He didn't want to get her hopes raised up then have to be the one to bring them down.

It still seemed to cheer Maleny up, "Is it...is it far from here?"

"A couple hours..."

"Do you think we could go? Not today I know, but...sometime?" Maleny asked, full of hope, "Or maybe you can tell me the directions and I can go or-"

Klaus raised a finger to her lips, "I can't give an exact day but maybe shortly after Hayley's given birth?" the sparkle in Maleny's eyes told him she agreed to his terms, "Now do you still want to visit the cemetery? I can wait for you out here."

"So we're still doing the 'following you' thing?" she asked in a disappointed tone.

"You're still in danger, love," he smiled at her, "You'll be within my hearing and seeing vision."

She rolled her eyes and glanced at cemetery, "I can handle the hearing thing but I'm going to have to ask for you to keep your ears out of my conversation. It's private."

Klaus could deal with that and so gave her his nod, "Fine. But don't try to escape or anything. My eyes will be glued on you."

"Whatever," she waved him off and headed for the cemetery. She didn't exactly know what she was going to do, much less who to even talk to. There was no one related to her anywhere...then she passed the O'Connell's area of plots. Out of anyone there she supposed they were the closest to what she could call a family. Quietly, she came towards the plots and sighed, "Hello," she whispered, giving a languid wave, unsure if this was really going to solve anything, "Gosh, I feel so...lost," and she gave a small, bitter laugh, "That's the understatement of the year. I've been lost for centuries now and even now I still can't find myself," she bent down in front of the plot, picking up a couple of flower pots that'd been tilted on their sides, "No matter what I do, what happens, I'm still...uncomfortable with myself. I'm lost - and confused. And I guess I'm troubling you all because I've got no where else to go. To the world, you're my family...and I could really use some advice. What do I do with him?" her voice turned into a secret for fear Klaus was breaking his promise of not eavesdropping, "I'm so confused, I'm...angry," she admitted shamefully, "And I shouldn't be because we're nothing right now. He can go to anyone who wants, do what ever he wants with them...because it's fair. But how do I make it so that it doesn't hurt? I've got no right to tell him anything and especially when I'm like..." she looked down at herself and sighed, "...this. What do I do? What _can_ I do?"

"You shouldn't be here," a voice behind said and startled the brunette. She quickly rose to her feet and turned around to find Monique glowering at her from across.

"Genevieve has lifted the boundary rules," Maleny awkwardly said. She knew the girl was just as bad as Genevieve but the fact Monique was still just a _girl_ made it hard to be rude, "Besides, I'm still technically a witch."

"With no power," Monique added with a smirk, "Don't forget that."

"I know," Maleny rubbed her arm, "I only came to talk, okay? I don't want any problems."

Monique raised her head as if to feel superior to the brunette, "You may be a witch but you are _not_ one of _us_ ," she declared, "I don't care what the ancestor says you don't deserve to remain alive..." her eyes drifted past Maleny to where Klaus was coming up to them.

"What seems to be the problem?" Klaus asked the two with suspicious looks.

"Nothing," Maleny said fast before anything bad started. She'd only came in for some ventilation and that was all she intended on getting.

"Your girlfriend shouldn't be here," Monique informed in a sneer-like way, "I know she's just itching to die again but this is too much - even for our coven."

"I'm not trying to die," Maleny defensively replied.

"Hm," Monique scoffed, "And how are you doing that exactly? Oh, right, by staying with him?" she gave Klaus a once-over, "You don't get it, do you? By staying with him and his family you're signing your own death sentence."

Klaus was quick to lose his temper with the girl and made to charge for her when Maleny grabbed his arm, "Don't! That's exactly what she wants. You hurt her and Genevieve won't do the moonlight ring spell for us."

Monique smirked, half confirming Maleny's suspicions but adding the rest of the reality, "I mean what I say, regardless of what Genevieve is going to do. You're gonna die if you stay with him," she told Maleny, sounding so sure of herself it put Maleny on edge, "I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up doing it himself-"

That was the last straw for Klaus. He shook Maleny off and pinned Monique against a wall, his hand tightly clasping the girl's neck, "Watch your tongue before I tear it out," he hissed.

Monique budged under his hold but of course it was to no avail, "You can...act..." she kept gasping for air to speak, "...but...I can see it..." she smirked, "...you're afraid I'm...right..."

"Klaus, let her go!" Maleny exclaimed, panicked he'd commit a stupid act.

It was becoming difficult for Monique to keep struggling but even then she would not desist in her accusations, "Kill me, but...I'm right. She'll die...and you'll remember..."

"Klaus!" Maleny ran up to the two and tried prying the hybrid off the teen, "C'mon! It's not worth it! I don't believe her!"

Monique's eyes drifted to the brunette, "Mistake number one..."

"SHUT UP!" Maleny screamed at her in frustration while still trying to get Klaus away.

Eventually, he let the teen go and backed away with Maleny, "The only one that's going to die is you," he pointed at Monique, "If you make any other remark of yours in regards to my family."

Monique was coughing as she felt the air return to her lungs. She flashed another smirk to the pair nonetheless, "You'll remember me..."

"Let's go," Maleny nearly pleaded Klaus in the end. She just needed to get the hell out of there and forget everything said. Klaus finally listened to her and sped them out of the place.

~ 0 ~

"You're not actually going to believe what that girl said, right?" it was now Maleny who was trailing after Klaus on the streets. But with each silent response she got back she knew he already was considering the idea of it, "No, absolutely not!" she grabbed his arm and turned him around by force, "You are not gonna stand there and tell me you're actually believing what the stupid teenager is telling you?"

"It's a bit hard not to, love," Klaus admitted, his voice troubled as his mind was, "How many times have jumped bodies exactly?"

"The curse falls on _me_ , Klaus," Maleny gestured to herself, "because _I'm_ the one who chose this pathway. While I didn't know what exactly I was getting myself into _I_ chose it. No one else. Even Lilith didn't force me."

"But you cannot deny it was because of our argument that you even considered the woman's deal. I influenced you to take it without asking anyone else."

"I was angry," Maleny tried to explain coherently, "I wasn't thinking straight. I was just...sad...because you didn't want to turn me. Put yourself in my shoes. If roles were reversed and I didn't want to turn you wouldn't you try to do something yourself? Would you blame me then?"

"Of course not," Klaus mumbled under his breath, avoiding her looks at all costs.

"Then why are you doing it to yourself?" Maleny gestured to his frustrated self with a shake of her head, "We all make choices and we all have to own up to them. I'm owning up to them right now. What Monique says has no truth in it."

"Does it really, Mal?" Klaus asked, his voice turning soft, "The Mikaelsons' are cursed - anyone we happen to care for somehow always ends up...leaving."

Maleny smiled at him and stepped closer, "I'm not going anywhere. I happen to like the Quarter...and the people in it. And as long as they say I can stay, I will. Can I stay?"

It only took a minute for Klaus to cool off after seeing her honest face, "You can most definitely stay here," and surprising her, he took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead, unknowingly giving Maleny that same tingly sensation she'd felt before. For a minute she imagine what it would feel like if his kiss had been on her lips instead. And for that, she blushed red.

She smiled and looked a him with a nervous smile, only more nervous when she took notice of their closeness; her blush was truly inevitable, "Then I suppose there's no point in wasting another thought on that witch."

"Maybe just one," Klaus responded with, his common smirk plastered across his lips. He too was aware of their closeness and felt more than pleased with the situation. It was few moments like those that would remind him of their early days as humans. The only thing that would make it truly one of their moments of the past was if they shared a kiss - but of course that was out of the question...unfortunately.

Had he just thought about that?

"Who!?" Maleny nearly shouted before she realized what he meant and flushed, unknowingly bringing Klaus out of his thoughts, "Oh my God...I'm an idiot."

"Well..." Klaus began but Maleny shook a hand at him and made haste to get walking.

"Nope!"

Klaus laughed and hurried after her, easily grabbing her arm and pulling her right back to him. His arms remained around her waist to prevent her from fleeing again, "You're not going anywhere except with me back to the compound."

Maleny made no attempt to budge from her spot as she silently admitted to herself she liked it. Instead, she gave a small smile and calmly said, "Actually, I was hoping to go visit Cami instead."

"What for?"

"Haven't you noticed she's been acting a little strange lately? She's up to something and I want to know what. But don't worry, I won't need your bodyguard services there. I can make it on my own."

Klaus scoffed, "You're out of your mind if you think you're going there alone."

"Well you're not gonna eavesdrop on us either," Maleny countered, "So we can do this: you accompany me there and leave me at the house. I'm safe there."

"Mal-"

"Don't you 'Mal' me, it's either that or I stalk off on my own. Take your pick."

And on cue, Klaus' cellphone went off in his pocket. With a small sigh, he paused the conversation with Maleny to answer it. Maleny watched his facial expressions shift from irritated to mildly upset and she knew she wasn't the cause of it. After hanging up, she received a surprising agreement from Klaus.

"You stay with Cami for one hour and that's it - and you don't leave for any reason until I or Elijah come for you. Understand?"

Maleny raised her hands in agreement, "Got it. But what's wrong?"

"Jackson and Oliver are missing along with the stones for the moonlight rings."

"Oh," Maleny knew Hayley wouldn't like to hear that, "Well then go! We have to hurry!" she wouldn't have reached Cami's so quick if it hadn't been for Klaus speeding them over - he needed to know she would be out of the streets before he could focus on anything else.

~ 0 ~

Hayley was attending to a beaten Cami in the study room of the compound when Klaus returned, very much surprised to see the blonde woman in her state.

"What the hell is going on?" was his first brilliant question upon entering the room.

"Ask her," Hayley nodded to Cami as she brought over an antibacterial cloth for Cami's cuts, "She was like that when I woke up."

"Sorry," Cami apologized to her for abrupt entrance. But at that moment she didn't know what to do only to go find Elijah. Instead, she'd woken up Hayley from her nap.

"Cami?" Klaus turned to the blonde who in no mood for a questionnaire. Her head was still pounding from all the beating it received, "Mal is at your place, waiting for you I should add."

"Why?"

"She believes you've been acting strange for the past couple of days to which I agree. Of course now that I'm seeing you like this," Klaus gestured to her, "I can say she was right. What happened?"

Cami groaned and let her head rest back, her eyes closing momentarily as Hayley dabbed one of her cuts on her arms, "I pissed off Francesca Guerrera earlier so she sent one of her goons after me."

"Francesca did this?" Hayley looked at Klaus with concern.

"Well, I'm not 100% sure," Cami admitted and opened her eyes, drifting to Hayley beside her, "but I'm about 80% sure. She wants the stupid key to my family's dark objects' room, remember?"

"And who would be the other 20%?" Klaus asked.

"No idea, but I'm willing to bet it was Genevieve who also dislikes me and Maleny."

"Well regardless of what you think, I need you to be civil with Genevieve," Klaus informed, only irritating Cami more.

"What? Why?" the blonde scowled.

"She's doing the moonlight ring spell, remember?"

"Which we can't even do at the moment," Hayley reminded with a long sigh, "because said moonlight rings are gone."

"Gone?" Cami asked, remembering something about that earlier from what Elijah mentioned but her mind was too foggy to recall completely.

"Well they disappeared," Hayley sighed, "and we don't know where they could be."

"More or less," corrected Elijah as he entered the room, making all heads turn to him instantly, "I've spoken to Davina. Marcel's at the docks."

"How'd you manage that one?" asked Cami, knowing Davina's strong hatred towards the brothers.

"Charming, persuasive," Elijah dismissed as he came up to her and studied her wounds, "And you are…?"

"Better, thanks," she waved off and received a scolding from Hayley who'd been tending to a wound on the arm she chose to move.

"Don't move!"

Cami sighed and slowly sat up, "Klaus said Maleny is at my place so I should go and meet her there."

"Care to elaborate why Maleny even left the compound in the first place, brother?" Elijah turned to Klaus in genuine curiosity, "You were very adamant in keeping her locked up."

"Well I changed my mind," Klaus waved him off, preferring to leave the part out of where he followed Maleny all over the Quarter.

"Bad idea," Cami tried standing up only to feel whoozy and fell back to the couch.

"Cami, you can't go anywhere," Hayley scolded her for the abrupt movement.

"I will," Cami declared and moved to stand again when Elijah stopped her then, "Elijah, I'm going," she warned him.

Elijah merely motioned with a hand for her to wait as he went for a glass from the bar counter. Cami watched him bite his own wrist and let his blood spill into the glass. He returned for her with the glass of blood and held it out to her, "If you insist on leaving then you will only do so in a good health condition."

Cami half-smiled and took the glass from him, drinking down the entire contents. Immediately she began feeling the effects, "There," she handed back the empty glass.

"You and I will go to the docks," Klaus said to Elijah afterwards, "Cami to retrieve Maleny, Hayley will stay here-"

"And wait?" Hayley crossed her arms.

"There's not much you can do, love," Klaus reminded her of her current state, "It's agreed, then, so let's go. Time is of the essence."

~ 0 ~

Night fell but while the brothers managed to find Jackson - and learned of his friend's Olly's safety - they were incapable of retrieving their moonlight stones. Genevieve had arrived later in the day but received the news of the missing stones. Marcel had taken good prevention of that and stole them from the werewolves. His location was unknown and it would be unlikely if they learned of it before the full moon of that night. In the compound, Hayley was relieved to find Jackson safe, with minor injuries but safe. Her time alone with Genevieve had been no walk in the park and after conversing with Elijah over the phone and overhearing an explosion, her blood pressure skyrocketed. Both women had been waiting for Cami and Maleny to return since the moment Cami left the compound, but neither had returned yet.

Elijah and Klaus were not too pleased about hearing that detail either. It was simply another problem to attend to along with everything else. Fortunately, Klaus had a resolution for one problem: the moonlight rings. And luckily enough, Cami had been witness to the resolution being put to action. She had just come into the compound when she saw Francesca Guerrera and her workers having a little greeting with Klaus.

"What the hell is this woman doing here!?" she demanded of the hybrid, and everyone else with sane minds, "Did you forget there's a good chance she's the one that had me beaten up earlier?"

Francesca feigned offense at the accusation, "First of all, I did no such things," but Cami scoffed, "and second of all, you don't look that shaken up to me."

Cami angrily shook her head, "Unbelievable! What is she doing here?"

"She's my backup," Klaus announced and went up to Francesca, "Marcel stole our original moonlight rings so I asked Francesca."

"And you let her!?" Cami looked at the others.

"We didn't know," Hayley sighed, equally distraught as the blonde.

"I asked her to come," Klaus announced, "though I didn't think she'd bring company," he eyed the several men around them.

Francesca smiled fakily, "These are my brothers. I always include them in delicate business matters," she turned to her 'brothers', "Fellas, meet Mr. Mikaelson."

Klaus smirked, " Please, call me Klaus. All my friends do."

"I don't know if I'd call us friends," Francesca reached into a briefcase one of her brothers held, taking out a small black drawstring bag, "But, if you and Marcel are planning on having a little throw-down, I'd prefer my family to be on the same side as the inevitable victor."

"Then, you have what I asked for?"

Francesca turned to the hybrid holding the bag out, "Not enough for an army at such short notice, but it's a start."

"Strange, I wasn't aware that she was familiar with our plan," Elijah bitterly remarked to his brother.

"My price for doing business is full disclosure," informed Francesca, "Your brother complied"

"And what does the Human Faction stand to benefit from all of this?"

"I only want us to solidify our allegiance to the ruling class. It's good for business."

Klaus was busy studying the stones in his palm, "If only everyone shared your capacity for reason."

"Sadly, they don't. Marcel is being especially vindictive. I'm worried he might come after me, or my family, just for meeting with you. It might be in our best interests if we combine our efforts."

Klaus looked up with a wide grin, "So be it!" he declared, "The more bodies we have to defend the compound, the better. Let's get started, shall we?"

"I can't believe this," Cami declared with a shake of her head.

Klaus handed the moonstones to Genevieve and motioned for her to get a move on with the spell. Francesca and her brothers followed after the ginger without another word.

"Where is Maleny?" Klaus asked, having noticed they were short one brunette since Cami walked in.

Cami sighed and looked at them all with disappointment and concern, "I couldn't find her," she answered quietly.

"What?" Klaus frowned, "I left her at your house. I literally walked her inside and locked the door myself."

"Well it wasn't enough!" Cami exclaimed, now expressing her true panicked feelings, "I looked everywhere but she wasn't in the house. Did she leave or something?"

"No, she would've called," Klaus hook his head, "I told her she shouldn't leave the house until someone came for her. Of course I was counting on you being there."

"This is bad," Elijah recalled Riley's words from earlier, "Cami you should've called!"

"I know, but I just kept looking thinking I might find her at places we used to go to but…" Cami sighed, "...she's no where."

"We could use a locator spell," Hayley offered in hopes.

"We've already got Genevieve working and we pissed off Davina," Klaus reminded, growing frantic himself. He was now fully blaming himself for such a careless move on his part. He should've never allowed Maleny to stay on her own!

"I can go ask her," Cami offered herself up but was also shot down.

"No, it's best you all stay in here, one of us can go and convince Davina," Elijah looked at his brother for agreement.

"No, but you both need to stay here," Hayley scolded them for their lack of thoughts, "anything goes wrong and we're screwed. Genevieve only listens to Klaus and Francesca only to the leader of the head of the factions."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing," Cami sighed.

"I can do it," volunteered Jackson who'd remained quiet among the group, "This witch hasn't got any reason to hate me yet. I could go ask."

Cami soon got to considering the idea, "Well, he's not wrong. We can't call Davina over and he's the only one who can go."

"Jackson, are you sure?" Hayley seemed concern and wasn't afraid to voice it, "You literally just got back from an explosion and being kidnapped."

"So going to some witch's place to ask for a locator spell is nothing," Jackson smiled, "I can do it. Make myself useful."

Klaus wasn't going to shoot down the only opportunity to find Maleny, "You'll need something of Maleny's for the spell," and he went up to Maleny's room to retrieve an item.

As Hayley conversed with Jackson, Cami pulled Elijah to the side and quietly spoke to him, "Aren't we going to tell them what Riley said? I mean, this could be it, this could be their final move to kill her."

While Elijah knew that was very true he preferred to be optimistic, "Perhaps Mal is simply taking time for herself."

"Elijah-"

"Let's send Jackson to do the spell and if anything bad comes back then we'll tell them," Elijah suggested, "There's already many things to take care off. Why alarm them for nothing? Maleny's always escaping from Klaus' lockdown."

"Fine," Cami begrudgingly crossed her arms, "but the moment Jackson says something's up we tell them," she warned.

"Understood," Elijah agreed with a nod.

Klaus returned to the group holding one of Maleny's brushes in his hands. Jackson was given directions to Davina's and was sent off to get the locator spell done.

~ 0 ~

"Set her down there. And be careful."

Maleny felt a cold stone hit her back which served to stir her awake.

"She's awakening," someone else said.

"What do we do?" a third asked.

"Nothing, she can't leave," the first voice replied, "You, on the other hand, can. Go now."

It was then did Maleny open her eyes and see the dark crypt she was in.

"Evening, Miss Woods," spoke an elderly woman who stood beside Maleny, "I apologize for the roughness of my boys. However I doubt you'll remember your injury in this body by tomorrow."

"Where am I?" Maleny groggily asked and tried sitting up only to realize she was being tied down, "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you think is going on, my dear?" the woman lightly chuckled, "It's time to die again - for our coven."

Maleny's eyes widened and immediately starting wriggling within the ropes, "No! No! No more! I don't want to!"

"You made your choice a long time ago, says the story, so why put up a fight now?" the woman raised an eyebrow, "This is how it's been for centuries now."

Maleny saw she was on top of a ceremonial table, tied down by several ropes, "Shit," she mumbled and fiercely tried to escape, "I don't want to die! Not again! No!"

"Oh, the pleading will do you no such good," the elderly woman moved around to a small, circular table that held knives.

"Who the hell are you?" Maleny demanded, wanting to take note of who she was going to kill the moment she managed to escape, "How'd I even get here?" the last thing she remembered was being at Cami's house when someone knocked on the door, and thinking it was her cousin she'd foolishly went to go open it up.

"Cara," the woman glanced at Maleny with a crooked smile, "Cara Dawson. I presume you've met my nephew."

Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? Nephew?" it was then that the name registered in her mind, "Hold on... _Dawson_?"

"She means _me_ ," Riley came into the room with a casual smile, "She's my auntie Cara, sister of my mother."

"Riley, what are you doing?" Maleny weakly asked, her eyes following the man as he went to his aunt, "She's going to kill me..."

"Hm? Oh yes, yes, I know about that," he nodded and feigned a pause, "I actually knew about this long before. Kind of my sole mission if you get what I mean. Also the reason why my family members subdued you at Cami's earlier in the day."

"No...no, this...this isn't right," Maleny shook her head slowly, "Cos you were helping me. You - you wanted to help me. They have you under a spell, Riley, fight it!"

But Riley laughed along with Cara, "Did you hear that, aunt Cara?"

"Spell?" Cara laughed again, "She's pretty but I thought she was a little more intelligent."

"Screw you!" called Maleny who continued to fight against the binds holding her down, "Riley, this isn't right! You were my friend. I trusted you - I even defended you against Klaus!"

"And I thank you for that," Riley turned to face Maleny, "I can only imagine the face he'd make if he knew he'd been right about me all along."

"Riley," Maleny whispered, completely heartbroken to see her friend...as her _enemy,_ "All this time you've been trying to kill me? The poisoning? The _knife_? That was all you?"

"Oh dear, they were never attempts to kill you," Riley rolled his eyes, acting as if he were indignant of the accusations, "I'm no murderer - they were only meant to subdue you."

"Subdue me?" Maleny repeated in a shout, "YOU THREW A KNIFE AT ME!"

"It was a magical object," Riley explained calmly, "It would only leave you unconscious enough time for me and others to sneak you out of the place and bring you here. I can't kill you so simply, Maleny. There are rules. You cannot be killed unless properly sacrificed."

Maleny couldn't recognize the sinister man in front of her as the friend she thought she had in him, "I trusted you…"

"And that is what made it so much easier," Riley smirked, "I knew the day you bumped into me I'd have to worm my way into your life, earn your trust, so that we could be here today," he gestured to said room, "I should get an award because you're not an easy case to handle. I tell you, I give honest props to Klaus for having to deal with you for a lifetime."

Cara chuckled as if it were all amusing, "Oh please, your entire family's been at this for centuries now. We all deserve a damn award not just the crazy hybrid."

"Why are you doing this?" Maleny tried lifting her hands but the rope burned her skin and forced her to stay still.

"For power," Cara glanced back, "The ultimate sacrificial spell. We kill you, we harness power for our coven for the entire current generation. You jump into a new body in the future and thus begins the hunt for you again by the generation in that time."

"I'm like cattle to you people," Maleny scowled, "Something to increase your power supply, are you kidding me?"

"You signed up for this-"

"No, I didn't!" Maleny snapped, "Lilith tricked me! I thought I was going to help her and in return she'd help me but that wasn't the case at all. She found the loneliest of the village to use for her own evil purposes. She promised me eternal life so that I could spend it with-"

"With a man that can't even admit his own feelings?" Riley scoffed at the idea, "C'mon Maleny. You've been at this cycle for centuries and when exactly has Klaus Mikaelson ever declared his love for you? Hm?" he leaned forwards and put a hand behind his hear.

Maleny glared at him, gritting her teeth in frustration and anger, "You don't know anything about me nor him."

"I don't need to have known you for centuries. I learned plenty from what I saw in this short amount of time," Riley laughed to himself and straightened up, "He'll never love you again, Maleny. You will leave this place and he'll move on and find himself someone else, just like he always has in the past. Face it: you're a nuisance to him. You're the past and you should've stayed like that for him."

Maleny could feel the hot tears pricking her eyes with every word Riley uttered to her. She didn't want to believe in any of those things. If she was truly a nuisance for Klaus why would he spend so much time protecting her? Why would he offer his own home for her? She would not give Riley the satisfaction of seeing her broken down and in tears. That's exactly what he wanted.

"When Klaus realizes I'm gone and he knows it was because of you he is going to kill you," she warned in a low voice, "And I'm going to enjoy watching him do so."

Riley smirked, "Oh trust me, he'll have bigger problems to deal with than little ole you," he wondered if he should tell her as a parting gift what was about to happen to Klaus, Hayley and even poor Elijah if he got in the way.

"You're not getting away with this," Maleny repeated as she once again tried to fight the ropes.

"My dear," Cara turned around holding a very sharp, silver knife in a hand, "it's already in progress."

Maleny swallowed hard at the sight of the knife she knew was meant to plunge through her body.

~ 0 ~

Hours passed by in the compound and Genevieve seemed to be making progress on the spell. However, Francesca came rushing into the room looking panicked, "My people say Marcel is on the move, and he's bringing friends," she announced.

Klaus was still waiting to hear on Jackson so his mind barely had time to think, "Get Hayley and Cami to safety," he told Elijah before rushing off to tend to Marcel.

"Oh I am not going anywhere until I get word about my cousin," Cami raised a finger before Elijah could take a even a step towards her.

"And someone's got to watch Genevieve," Hayley moved beside Cami, both standing their ground against the Original.

"You should help Klaus," Francesca suggested to Elijah, "My brothers and their security detail won't be much against a vampire army. I'll stay with them."

"Just go," Cami sighed, "None of us are moving so don't waste time. Help your brother," Elijah had no choice but to leave them and go help Klaus. It wasn't long before they could all hear the fight going outside, "Is there reception in here?" Cami asked Hayley while frantically pacing back and forth.

"Yes," Hayley nodded, "and Jackson promised to call the moment they knew where Maleny was.

"Then why aren't they calling!?"

"Has your cousin gone missing?" Francesca asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Yes, got anything to do with that?" Cami turned on the woman.

"Absolutely not," Francesca shook her head, "I have no interest in that woman. She's a problem ready to happen."

"Why do you say that?" Hayley suspiciously asked.

"Because there's been several attempts of murders against her, clearly," Francesca shot her an irritated look.

Cami would've replied back if she wasn't too preoccupied thinking of Maleny's whereabouts. Hayley noticed it and moved to her side, "Cami, it's going to be okay - Maleny will come back."

But Cami had enough of just waiting around, "Riley," she spoke up, feeling her head get dizzy just at the thought of what the guy could do to her cousin. Riley had no memory of being detained by her and Elijah but it didn't mean Riley wasn't continuing with what ever plans they had.

"What is it?" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"Riley's bad, he's very, very bad," Cami breathed rapidly, "He's going to kill her! We need to go!" but before she could make it to the door Francesca stopped her, "Let me go!"

"You go out there and you die," Francesca nodded to the ongoing fight on the other side, "or at the very least cost Elijah some injuries which will weaken him."

"I can't just stay in here when my cousin is in danger," Cami snatched her arm away from Francesca.

"But you don't know where she is either."

"The cemetery," Cami assumed and looked at Genevieve who was chanting the spell for the moonlight rings, "at a guess, anyways."

"A guess," Francesca repeated, "is not going to get your cousin back. You should wait for that call."

One of her guards entered the room, "Ms. Correa, we need to go. Your brothers are already headed out the back."

Just as Francesca turned to Genevieve, the ginger finished with the spell, "The stones are finished. I've done my part. Now, it's up to you."

Hayley took that as a go and went up to the table for the stones, "I'll get them to the Bayou."

"Actually," Francesca also moved up but with a hand held out for Genevieve, "she was talking to _me_."

"What's going on?" Cami knitted her brows together, "What are you-"

"Call it a side deal," Francesca shrugged as Genevieve gave her the stones,, "The point is, _I'm_ taking the stones."

"You must be out of your mind if you think the humans will back you up against Klaus," Cami snapped.

"No," Francesca turned around and suddenly slit her guard's throat, "but I'm not human," she smirked before doubling over in pain.

Hayley recognized the symptoms and when Francesca looked up with yellow eyes and fangs, it wasn't hard to conclude, "Werewolf…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Cami blinked.

"I'm like you, Hayley. And now, I'm gonna take back my town!" Francesca laughed.

"Like hell you are!" Hayley charged for the woman but was knocked out by a spell from Genevieve's part.

"Oh my God!" Cami went up to Hayley and tried to help her but was caught by Francesca with a hand at the neck, "Let go-"

"No," Genevieve spoke up, "she's mine," she declared firmly, "Your cousin owes me and I know just how to take my revenge."

"All yours, then," Francesca dropped Cami carelessly and took the rest of the stones with her before she left.

"You've seriously lost it," Cami declared as she stood back up, angrily facing Genevieve.

However the comments didn't seem to harm Genevieve in any way, "It's a shame Maleny will never see what she caused," she slowly approached Cami.

"What do you mean?" Cami started backing away from the approaching ginger.

"I don't know anything, honest, but I'm pretty sure your cousin is either dead already or going to die," Genevieve extended a hand towards the blonde.

"Genevieve…" Cami began.

But Genevieve balled her hand into a fist and swung to the side, making Cami's neck snap and killing the blonde instantly.

~ 0 ~

Everything on the other side of the room had gone to hell. Elijah finally been overpowered by Francesca's newly triggered werewolves brothers. Klaus had inexplicably been taken down by a spell cast by Genevieve during a fight with Marcel, which then allowed for Marcel to return to the compound. All his guys who'd signed up to fight had been bitten down by Francesca and her group. He eventually found Elijah inside the side room placing down a lifeless Cami on the table.

"I would think before you step towards us," came the snarkish threat from Elijah, "Hayley is missing, care to elaborate?"

"It wasn't me," Marcel promised, "I only had interest in the moonlight stones and you know it. But Cami…" his eyes rested upon the blonde who seemed very dead, "...what...what happened?"

"I imagine it's the work of Francesca or Genevieve, doesn't matter which one because they'll both die for this."

"But she's…" Marcel finally came inside the room and stopped on the other side of the table.

"She'll be okay," Elijah whispered, "She had my blood in her system from earlier. It'll just take some time for her to wake up."

"So she'll be okay," Marcel managed or genuine smile for his innocent friend.

Elijah took a moment to study Marcel's appearance and frankly he became disappointed the man was still with a beating heart and walking, "Where is my brother?"

"I don't know, he started acting all hybrid crazy like he was in pain," Marcel shrugged, "Didn't look normal to me but I took my chance and ran."

"You will pay for this," Elijah warned as he headed out the room, "but first I must find Klaus and Hayley."

"And Cami?" Marcel came after him.

"Will wake up and realize what's going on," Elijah finished with the obvious, "I have missing family to find. You wouldn't happen to know about Maleny?"

"No, but I did hear about some sacrifice happening sometime at morning - although maybe that's for Klaus's kid."

"I've got to find them," Elijah muttered and hurried on his way.

~ 0 ~

Morning rose and the unfortunate had happened. Hayley had gone into labor and was quickly killed by Monique. All this Klaus had been forced to watch and yet unable to help neither Hayley nor his daughter. After the baby had taken, he was released from the spell keeping him away but was knocked out until Elijah found him and Hayley's corpse.

At the cemetery, sacrifices were being prepared.

"You evil bitch!" Maleny screamed as Cara dragged a knife down her arm, "I'm going to kill you!"

"It's only to begin the sacrifice," Cara was unaffected by the threats thrown at her and finished with the knife at the base of Maleny's palm, "Such a refined voice and such a foul language. Any person who knew Karina Sage would be able to tell she wasn't herself."

"Who's Karina?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, momentarily distracted from writhing pain.

"The actual owner of this body," Cara moved to the other side of the table and poked Maleny's forearm with the tip of the knife, "She's an actual - distant cousin - of the O'Connell's."

Maleny scowled at the revelation, "But I've seen the photos for myself and this body was not in any of them."

"Like I said, she was a distant cousin," Cara sighed, "Actually adopted, if you like the ironic's. But barely in touch with her family."

"And then I stole her body," Maleny said quietly, the guilt immensely rising.

"And then we found you," Cara said casually, "It's the cycle, sweetheart."

"How do you even find me?" Maleny looked around the awful room, "It's doubt some stupid spell can tell you a body's been infiltrated by another soul."

Cara lifted Maleny's golden chained necklace, "Hidden in plain sight and placed with a perception filter only our coven can detect at first glance. Every body you go into, this little thing follows. Call it a beacon if you'd like."

"So anywhere I end up, you'll find me," Maleny whispered, her eyes narrowing, "What would it take to stop it?"

Cara laughed and finally dug the knife down the surface skin of Maleny's wrist, careful not to hit any veins. Maleny screamed as the knife tore through her skin and the fouled the language escaped her lips once more.

~ 0 ~

The cemetery became center for the world of chaos and magic. The Mikaelson brothers found themselves stuck within an illusion spell making the tombs like a maze in which they would probably never get out. Their belief was the baby was the only thing left to save - Hayley was dead, and Maleny was still uncalled for. Frustration and anger were taking over when they repeatedly passed the same tombs and gravestones.

It skyrocketed when they heard the screams of Maleny echoing from the tomb room she was in.

Klaus got himself on top of a nearby tomb, overlooking the almost infinite number of tombs, "MALENY!?" he screamed in an equal volume, anxiously scanning the area.

~ 0 ~

Maleny finally stopped screaming when the knife left her shoulder, and just in time to hear Klaus's call. Cara also heard and immediately turned around to the entrance of the room.

Maleny tried fighting out of her restraints, shouting back, "Klaus! Klaus, I'm here!" she relentlessly called, "I'm here! Please, I'm here!"

Once Cara checked the immediate perimeters of the tomb, she returned with a clean smirk on her face, "He's nowhere to be seen. There's a spell in the air," she set her hands on the edges of the table and studied the oozing blood dripping from Maleny's arms, "I believe the sacrifice of Klaus Mikaelson's child is about to he begin."

"What?" Maleny frowned, "That's not possible, Hayley's not due yet."

"And yet here we are," Cara smiled wickedly, "There's a spell cast to keep unwanted visitors stuck in a maze, so the chances of being saved are very low," she had a good laugh, a sinister one at that, "Oh, if only they knew," she shook her head.

Maleny narrowed her eyes at the old woman, "Knew what?"

Cara came to a stop in front of her, "It wouldn't matter to you anymore, my darling. What I'd tell you would simply break your heart and for what? You wouldn't remember by tomorrow anyways."

Maleny let her head gently rest back on the table, no longer putting up a fight, "If the baby is here and in danger then I don't want to be saved. She's the priority."

"How heroic," Cara feigned a pout.

"Just because I probably won't be saved doesn't mean you'll get to live," Maleny informed with her own wicked smile, "because when Klaus eventually finds me, or my corpse, he'll know who to blame. And then you'll want to run. But running won't save you, none of you…" and she was 100% sure there would be revenge taken if she were to die again. She only wished she could be a part of it.

~ 0 ~

"Maleny! Mal! Maleny!" Klaus kept calling but the screams of said brunette had vanished minutes ago.

Elijah sighed, his patience barely a thin line anymore, "Klaus, stop, she obviously can't hear you."

"But she's here," Klaus dropped on his feet to the ground, "and we'll find her."

"Of course we will," came the assurance of a new voice, that of Davina, "because I know where she is," she strolled in confidently.

"How did you get in?" Elijah soon questioned the mystery and even glanced around her to see if there was a way around the maze that perhaps she'd left behind.

"I've paid my dues to the ancestors," Davina replied with hands on hips, "I can walk through the spell cast here."

"Can you undo it?"

"That is a problem I prefer not to get into, but no, I can't. But I can take care of Maleny on my own while you go to the baby," Davina assured.

"How do you plan taking down a coven bent on sacrifice?" Klaus demanded.

"I'm a Harvest Girl - with a plan," she smirked.

"Then get to it!" Klaus pointed for Davina to get a move on, "I can't possibly split myself into two and save my daughter and Maleny so I am choosing to trust you because I know your genuine care for Maleny," he also knew Maleny would never forgive him for choosing to go after her rather his own daughter. He was, unfortunately, going to follow Maleny's wishes and not put her above his daughter.

Davina gave a nod, for once on the same page with him, "Then let's split," she declared and started moving. She made it a couple steps ahead when she suddenly stopped and glanced back, "By the way, there is one loophole for this type of spell; a sire - as well as killing the witches."

"Davina this is no time to be cryptic," Elijah scolded her.

Davina just shrugged and gave a small point to something behind them. The two brothers looked back to find a very distraught and weary Hayley standing feet away from them.

"I want my daughter," she declared in a trembling voice, both of anger and tiredness. She remembered everything that happened during labor. She remembered the girls and Genevieve taking her daughter from her right before killing her without mercy. They needed to die, and they would.

"How are you here?" Elijah was baffled by the sight.

"I woke up in the church. I felt this hunger…" Hayley placed a hand over her flat stomach, "...I knew what I needed. I can feel her. She's here. I can feel my baby."

"You died with the baby's blood still in your system," Klaus began to piece the puzzle together, "She's in transition."

"Which means she has to drink the blood of the child if she is to survive," Elijah said, feeling uneasy about that idea.

"To be reborn a hybrid."

Hayley sighed, thinking all this as a waste of time, "I don't care about me. I'm gonna go find our daughter," and she went on her way before either brother could say something more.

~ 0 ~

In no time had Davina reached the Dawson's tomb property and was just in time to see the sacrifice begin, "STOP!" she yelled.

"Davina!" Maleny exclaimed, stunned to see her coming to the rescue.

The entire living Dawson bloodline stood inside the room and promptly turned their attention to the young witch interrupting their sacrifice. Riley, who stood by Cara, went around the table to greet their new visitor, "Welcome, Davina, come to see the show?"

Davina gritted her teeth angrily and balled her fists, "I knew there was something bad about you."

"You know what they say, it's always the quiet ones," Riley shrugged and flashed a brief smile.

"Davina, just go," came the pleads of Maleny from the table, "I know Klaus's baby is here too. Go help them instead. I don't want to be saved."

"Well tough," Davina straightened up, her voice firm, "because I'm here to save you whether you want to or not."

"You?" Riley lifted an eyebrow, "Against all of us?" he gestured with an arm to his entire family who stood with their hands towards Davina, prepared to battle.

"Me," Davina held her hands out towards them all, "against all of you," she declared.

"Davina," Maleny managed to get a word in before a fight sprung in the room.

~ 0 ~

As only a mother would, Hayley managed to find her newborn daughter within only minutes after arriving at the cemetery. And the moment she saw where her daughter was, her blood went cold - even if she was already technically dead, "NOO!" she screamed as Genevieve lifted a knife over the baby.

Elijah wasted no time in grabbing urn nearby which he then threw directly at Genevieve. Her hand was forced to drop the athame to the ground. The two young witches with her, Monique and Abigail, gathered together against the nearing intruders and brought in their ancestors to block the way.

"You fools!" Monique sneered, "To come against us in our place of power in our strongest hour? You don't face three, you face us all!"

The trio were able to see hundreds off the ancestors blocking their way, but it didn't discourage them from fighting against it. Klaus and Hayley took opposite directions to get near Genevieve at the altar while Elijah continued going straight against the ancestors. On her way, Hayley saw Genevieve picking up the athame again and rushed to stop her in a fist-sight. Hayley managed to win and knocked the knife out of Genevieve's hand.

On the other side, Klaus found himself cornered by the twins of Papa Tunde, the ones he himself killed so long ago. He was thrown into a tomb, shattering it to pieces, and landed on the ground.

Monique and Abigail weren't getting any weaker as they successfully blocked Klaus's and Elijah's way to the altar. Klaus had enough of the nonsense and broke off a spike from an iron fence. It was plunged through the ancestors and impaled Abigail against a tomb wall through the stomach. With the severed connection, Monique lost as well. She still attempted to get to the altar to finish the sacrifice herself when she was impaled next.

Genevieve was left.

And while she inflicted telepathic pain to Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah, she headed back for the altar to finish it once and for all.

"Nooo!" Hayley cried as Genevieve raised the athame with her free hand, ready to plunge it through the baby.

Then a gunshot was fired and Genevieve went down to the ground with a bullet through her head.

"I'm never one for revenge, but this was for my cousin," the newly transitioned Cami declared and lowered the gun she'd acquired on the streets, "and a little for myself too."

Hayley was then able to finally get to her daughter and take hold of her. Klaus went up himself to see if everything was alright with the baby, and when he was sure he was able to shift his attention to something else - someone else.

"Cami, how are you feeling?" Elijah was questioning the blonde with concern, the first thing he'd done was to check for the daylight ring she'd clearly needed to be outside.

"Well, to be frank, not very good," Cami looked around, "I woke up and none of you were there, which was to be expected since Hayley was going to be taken, but then I found Marcel and he gave me human blood...and he's pretty badly shaken, you know."

"He deserved it," Klaus declared as he joined them.

"I know, I know, but he helped me and he helped Davina get here. He also said he'd help Maleny, now that he really knows about her."

"I'm going to go find her," Klaus muttered and began his way down tombs.

"You don't even know where she is, brother," Elijah called and managed to stop Klaus, "Illusion or not, you don't know where the Dawsons reside."

"Then I will look through every damn tomb if I have to," Klaus declared and turned to start the task. Of course he would only focus in on where a fight was originating from through his hearing.

"I'll come with," Cami offered herself up fast, "I came here to help and if my cousin is still out there then I have to keep going," Klaus was in no mood to have disagreements so he simply nodded, "Be careful," Cami warned Elijah and Hayley, "Francesca is taking charge in the city and we're probably not on her good list. Plus, witches will be looking for your baby."

"We'll be fine," Elijah assured her and Klaus, "Go get Maleny."

And with that, they all split.

With the spell now broken, the cemetery was easier to navigate through. While Klaus wasn't able to tap into any loudness, he was able to pick up the scent of blood that easily led them to the correct crypt.

"Davina!" Cami called as she and Klaus went around the dead corpses on the ground of the entrance, "Maleny!"

"Maleny!" Klaus shouted and hurried down the entrance.

"Oh God," Cami saw Davina thrown on the ground, hopefully only unconscious, "Davina!" she rushed to the teenager.

"Maleny…" the name came out in a light breath from Klaus. His mouth went dry as he got view of the corpse laid over the table.

Maleny's chest was covered in dried blood, though fresh blood was still oozing out of her other cuts on her arms. It appeared a knife had gone through her chest which killed her. The rope that had once been around Maleny's body seemed to be ripped and dangled on the edges of the table.

"Davina, wake up," Cami shook Davina gently after knowing for sure the girl was still alive, "You have to tell us what happened here."

Klaus brushed a strand of hair from Maleny's face and for the first time in the day hr felt real tears welling inside his eyes. She'd come asking for his help and the one time he actually wanted to help someone...this happened. His daughter was saved, but Maleny was gone again.

"Davina, wake up, c'mon," Cami sighed as she relentlessly shook Davina.

"Forget it," snapped Klaus, taking one last look of Maleny before turning away from the table, "it's over."

"What?" Cami looked up from Davina, confused.

"Maleny's gone, the curse continued."

"No," Cami stood up and looked around, finding nearly everyone on the ground either dead or close to it, "She can't be gone. She isn't...Davina fought-"

"And she _failed_ ," Klaus interjected angrily, "I trusted the girl for once and look what she did?" he gestured to the catastrophic room, "Maleny was sacrificed and she's gone now."

"But she can't be..." Cami looked around the unconscious people on the floor, able to hear their heartbeats as proof of their life still being intact.

"Maleny was sacrificed, we lost!" Klaus shouted at her then also took a glance at the remainder of the living Dawsons, "and it's their fault..." he balled a fast.

Cami knew better than to keep arguing with Klaus when he was anger - and by now he was furious. For the first time he seemed heartbroken, and it was honestly a sight to see. In the silence, Klaus took his leave and never once looked back. But she knew what that eerie silence meant: revenge. He knew there were still people alive in the crypt and she was sure that a revenge plan was already forming in his mind. And it would be a cruel one. He would never let them die so easily.

Cami sighed and moved up to the table where her cousin laid dead. The more she looked at Maleny, the more tears pricked her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Mal," she sniffled, "I failed you," behind her, Davina began to stir awake, and overheard the words of Cami, "We should've done something more. I'm sorry. By now you're probably in the future, inhabiting some other body…"

"No…" Davina mumbled and fluttered her eyes open, "...Cami…" hearing her name, Cami turned around fast and returned to Davina, "...Cami," Davina slowly sat upright with Davina's head.

"Hey, it's alright, take it easy," Cami studied a small cut on the side of Davina's head, "What happened here?"

"I fought..." Davina let her eyes drift around the room as her memories rushed back to her mind, "...and I won."

"But Mal's dead," Cami helped her to her feet, "She was sacrificed again."

Davina went up to the table and studied the corpse of Maleny, however she didn't look sad like everyone else. Cami felt a bit indignant to see the girl smiling like nothing had happened.

"I did it," Davina proudly glanced at Cami, "I broke the curse."

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Cami demanded, "Maleny is dead. I'm looking at her right now!"

"No, you're looking at the body," Davina turned her attention back to the corpse, "Maleny Rowan, is very much alive," while Davina grinned Cami could only stare in confusion.

~ 0 ~

"You're sending her away?" Cami was in distraught watching Hayley pack clothes for her newborn daughter.

Cami brought Davina to the compound to explain what really happened. Unfortunately, Klaus was finishing up with some loose ends with Marcel and couldn't yet here the story. So, it was Elijah who was hearing what Davina had to say in the study room meanwhile Hayley took care of the baby.

"There's no other way," Hayley excused the idea everyone had agreed with earlier, "We infiltrated and we heard the remaining witches talk about the 'decree' of the sacrifice."

"So?" Cami raised an eyebrow, still not understand what possibly could take over Hayley to give up her own child.

"It was Esther," Hayley dropped a blanket to the ground as she turned to the surprised Cami, "Esther wants my baby dead and she'll have witches in the city on alert. My baby will become the prey for some ridiculous hunt game and I will not allow that!" by the time she finished there were tears in her eyes, "I grew up unloved and in a warzone. I'd rather die than let her go through the same things."

"Okay, I get it," Cami promised, "but about the 'dead' thing...did you…"

"A prick on the finger," Hayley mumbled and picked up the blanket from the ground, harshly folding it, "and a drop of blood, worst thing I had to do in my life."

"I know," Cami made a face as she thought of the first taste of human blood she had to take earlier, "not exactly the highlight of my day. But at least we're all okay now - in what fits."

"I'm sorry about Maleny," Hayley said after a moment of silence, "The little Klaus told us earlier was enough to...well…"

"Actually, there's something he really needs to know," Cami stepped forwards, "because we didn't lose."

Now it was Hayley's turn to be confused, "What? But he said she was sacrificed."

"I know, and that's what I believed in the beginning but Davina had a plan and she did it."

"Okay," Hayley sighed and placed the folded blanket on the bed, "you're going to need to explain everything."

"I think I can do a better job at it," Davina called from the doorway, still wearing her wide grin from the cemetery.

"And look who arrived," Elijah came up behind the girl with Klaus.

"I am in mood for such," Klaus declared and went on his way, "Marcel agreed to our terms, the stillborn was delivered and I healed him. Now we must give up our daughter for everyone to think she's dead-"

"You have to listen!" Davina came out of the room chasing the hybrid, "Listen!" she called but Klaus kept going, "I saved her!" she spilled there and then, "I saved Maleny, I swear I did. She's alive. I don't know where she is but she's alive."

Klaus stopped and turned around, his anger and pain still struggling to fade, "If I were you I'd watch your words because one wrong thing and I'll k-"

"And you'll kill me, yes I know," Davina let the comment pass without argument because she knew he was in actual pain, "but this is serious and I'm being honest. Maleny didn't die."

"Brother you should listen," Elijah urged from behind with the others, "I've heard what she had to say and believe me, Maleny lives."

Klaus wasn't one to listen to people a lot but if Elijah said Maleny was alive then he would trust his brother, "Talk," he told Davina.

Davina nodded, "Jackson got to me last night and told me about the disappearance. It took a while but I got the spell to work by morning. Still, I couldn't take the Dawsons without a plan so I had think - and then it was weird. It was an ancestor, she helped me. She helped me figure it all out."

"An ancestor helped you?" Klaus was beginning to lose that trust in Elijah.

"Look, I know what they did to your baby but for some reason one of them helped me figure it out. So Jackson and I got to work on it - and it worked. I went into the Dawson's tomb and went up against them all. It wasn't easy…"

* * *

 _"Take her down!" Riley ordered his remaining family with a scream._

 _Davina had managed to bring down numerous of the family members with mind pain but she knew eventually her own power would begin to fade against the entire family._

 _"No! No! Get away from me!" Maleny cried as she saw Cara nearing her with the knife in hand, "Get the hell away from me!" she wanted to be brave but in the end she was terrified for dear life._

 _Davina felt powerless against the cries of Maleny and just when someone managed to grab her arm a new sense of strength filled her surroundings. She felt an ancestor with her, not one of the Dawsons, but a very strong one - the same one who'd showed her the way. With it, Davina created a blow of powerful wind that slammed everyone against the walls - save for Cara and Riley._

 _"Davina!" Maleny couldn't help the cry she gave out when Cara raised the knife over her body._

 _"NO!" Davina screamed and thrust her hands forwards, slamming Cara had against the table which had consisted of the tools for the sacrifice. Cara's head was the first to make contact with the table making it difficult to survive the plunge._

 _Riley looked between his dead aunt and Davina, confused on his next moves. Davina, on the other hand, felt quite at home with her new ancestor buddy. Suddenly, Riley dashed for the fallen knife intending to finish the sacrifice himself._

 _"Get away!" Davina ordered and flung him to the ground, successfully knocking him out._

 _"Woah," Maleny studied Davina curiously, "what are you channeling?"_

 _Davina felt the ancestor finally leave her and so hurried up to the table, ripping off the ropes with her bare hands, uncaring how many burns and pricks she received, "It's okay, I've got a plan."_

 _"Davina what are you-"_

 _"Davina, hey!" Jackson came running in with a young woman behind him, looking pretty lost, "I got one!"_

 _"This is seriously not what I expected," a blonde woman gazed upon the room full of unconscious people on the floor with only mild surprise._

 _"Who's she?" Maleny frowned at the woman._

 _"We know how to break the curse," Davina declared with a wide grin, "It's more of a loophole but still a definite way to get out."_

 _"You mean it?"_

 _"Yes, you have to die in a human way at the hands of a human," Davina pointed at the young blonde, "and she's going to do it."_

 _"Hi," the blonde gave a wave as she came up to the table, "You make one werewolf friend and you enter the world of magic."_

 _"She's a good friend," Jackson assured as he ripped off the ropes binding Maleny, "and she's willing to do this for us."_

 _"Thank you, Jackson," Davina said, "You can leave and go find your friends whom I'm sure need you a lot right now._ _Hayley will be alright, I know it."_

 _"Good luck," Jackson said to her and gave a nod to Maleny before leaving._

 _"Are you sure, Davina?" Maleny was sitting up facing the two women on either side of the table._

 _"Would you rather live in this body forever?" Davina countered with._

 _"No…"_

 _"Then prepare to die," Davina motioned to the blonde to get the knife on the ground, "Now when you wake up, you'll be in your body. I have no idea where that may be but wherever you are, come home."_

 _Maleny nodded, "Okay. And if it doesn't work-"_

 _"It's going to-"_

 _"But if it doesn't," Maleny raised a hand to stop Davina, "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. It's mine for starting this stupid cycle."_

 _"It's Klaus's fault for not turning you," Davina tried humoring through her sad smile and shiny eyes._

 _"I suppose, back then, he loved me too much," Maleny shook her head then paused, taking a deep sigh, "But if this doesn't work and I just...die, then when you see Klaus, tell him I...I'm glad he has his baby, because I know he'll get her back. Tell him that I'm happy for him. And..." she smiled to herself as she spoke her last words, "...I think I would've liked to have heard more of his pretty words for me..."_

 _"But Mal-"_

 _"One more thing," Maleny pointed at her warningly, "And this one's for you, Davina, if I do die, then consecrate this body here so that I can become an ancestor and look after Klaus' baby from beyond. She's not gonna have many ancestors on her side so I want her to have at least me."_

 _"Mal," Davina sniffled as the woman continued to talk about such things._

 _"Promise me you'll tell Klaus all that I have said. Promise me."_

 _"Okay," Davina finally agreed and nodded her head, taking a deep breath to begin their task. She looked over to Jackson's friend, "Okay, then, I'm going to chant the spell and you're going to, um, you're going to..."_

 _"Kill me," Maleny sighed, "Yeah, get on with it."_

 _The blonde finally picked up the knife from the ground and Maleny relaid herself back on the table. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, praying to everything she believed in that it would work. And it if it didn't, the only consolation she needed was that she would finally be **free**._

 _The blonde raised the knife while Davina fiercely chanted her Latin words, both ignoring the strong wind around them the spell caused._

 _The knife plunged down through the chest._

* * *

"You had some stranger murder her!?" Klaus nearly yelled at Davina, almost charging for her as well if Elijah had restrained him back.

"No!" Davina quickly interjected, "Well, yes, but...we didn't murder her, we...we broke the curse, didn't you hear? Maleny's alive."

"Don't ignore that," Cami quickly cut in, "Maleny is alive and we need to find her."

"But she could be anywhere," Hayley reminded, "How do we begin?"

"I volunteer to go," Cami quickly raised her hand, "Anywhere, I'm there."

"First we need to send the baby away," Klaus reminded, slowly recomposing himself from the story. He shook Elijah from him and started racking his mind for a perfect solution.

"Ooh, I can go," Cami blinked as if she'd just gotten an idea, "Ooh, yeah, this is good. Klaus, who were you going to call to take the baby?"

"...Rebekah," the hybrid admitted quietly, though received no complaints for the chosen.

"And I imagine she'll go somewhere far, like Europe?" Cami stepped towards him.

"I suppose so."

"Then I'll go too," Cami declared and looked back at the others who were staring at her waiting for an explanation, "Maleny can be anywhere and none of us have a way to get some spell to locate her. Rebekah will always need to be on the run which is perfect to find someone. I can go with her and look for Maleny there."

"And we can search here," Elijah was beginning to understand and agree with her.

"Here," Davina walked towards Klaus holding out Maleny's gold necklace, "I think, though I know I'm gonna regret it tomorrow, that you should hold onto this. She told me to tell you a lot of stuff in case she died but I guess now I don't need to because she'll be able to tell you herself when she comes back."

Klaus gently took the necklace into his hands and swallowed hard, "We need to get moving," he told the others and looked up, "Now," clearly he had no patience to wait for Maleny to show up and absolutely no one was going to call him out on it.

Maleny was somewhere out there and he intended to find her no matter what.

~ 0 ~

In a neatly-kept room with opened windows laid a dark brown coffin at the center. The top of the coffin was glass which allowed the viewer a clear look inside. It was there that Maleny opened her eyes in her original body. She was groggy but she saw the small, confined space she was crammed in.

She put her hands on the cover and tried pushing it up, "Hello?" she called, her voice cracked and almost a whisper from disuse. She realized the coffin was locked so she mustered enough strength to call again, "Hello!" she started hitting the glass to create noise and attention from whoever was nearby, "Someone get me out of here!" she managed to shout in a hoarse tone. She furiously hit the glass harder, "HELP ME!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yowzah that was a lot to write...and read, I imagine xD. So, what did you think about this chapter? I hope it wasn't lame or maybe too crammed because it was a long chapter. Still, I hoped it was alright. As you can tell I'm pretty nervous about this chapter lmao. But moving on, next chapter as you probably can already assume will start the 2nd season of T.O. and I'm pretty excited about it cos there's some extra crap I wrote into it :)

 **T.O. SPOILER ALERT** in case you haven't seen the last 2 episodes!  
I am so angry with this show right now. As you guys have already noticed Cami was my fave in the entire female cast and they killed her off in such a stupid, disrespectful way. Because as much as I love Klaus they really made Cami's death all about him and I cannot stand for that. Then Davina - I don't even like her and I'm mad how she died! These writers messed up big time grrrrr.

Sorry, but I had to get that out my system.

 ** _For Reviews:_**

* * *

Well, unfortunately, I think Cami's wisdom was wrong here. Riley was very, very bad. And as for Maleny, I think she hasn't quite realized that because of how self-aware she is of herself this time round. Like, in the past she probably didn't get to the point where she knew who she really was so Klaus was just a guy to her whom she happened to like/love - there was no history with them. Now that she knows who she is, and she's seen how Klaus has gone & had relationships with Genevieve it's a bit more difficult for her to feel loved. I'm not saying she's right but it's just how she feels. And great catch on Maleny's avoidance of Klaus' question ;) It definitely wasn't a 'no'!

Well this one was past 15k words so I hope it was good to read lol.. Yes, I loved writing the teams together lmao. It's like a chance to show the differences between the four and their team dynamics xD. One team's clever and patient while the other team's sassy and impulsive. Guess what pair is what lmao?

* * *

And so, next time's chapter should be a good one - reunification and new yet original body? Oh, and we can't forget Esther's back so...until next time? ;)


	12. All in One's Heart

_**Author's Note** : So, as you probably realized in the last chapter, the appearance of Maleny has changed back to her original self. For reference, I picture her as the actress **Angelique Boyer** in her blonde days (the actress has gone brunette and black so that's why I'm defining exactly what she looks like)._

* * *

A middle aged woman picked up an elegant looking hairbrush from a wooden vanity desk and moved to stand behind a chair where a blonde woman sat, "You're ready, sweetheart," her thick French accent spoke.

"Are you sure?" the blonde woman on the chair asked, sounding nervous at the idea.

The French woman smiled and ran the brush down the straight, blonde hair, "It's been a couple months since you woke up. Your body's grown used to its new activeness, why not give it a test drive?"

"Isabelle, I'm scared," the blonde glanced up at the French woman, her voice a frail whisper, "I don't know…"

"You have unattended business to finish," Isabelle reminded and placed down the brush back on the table. She smoothed out the blonde hair and brought it back over her shoulders, "Remember it is crucial you return as fast as possible to New Orleans, Maleny."

Maleny failed to mask her fear with the shaky sigh, "I'm not sure I can do it, Isabelle. My magic is still not complete -it will _never_ be complete."

Isabelle didn't take that as a problem, "We will help you, remember?" she helped Maleny stand. Most of Maleny's strength had been coming back to her over the course of months after she'd woken up but there were still times she just needed help. Isabelle turned the young blonde around to face her, "This curse started centuries ago and it will finally come to an end. But you must go in order for that to happen."

Maleny understood perfectly, and so nodded, though her insides still churned at the idea of returning to the city where she'd she'd nearly died in a sacrifice and without a proper goodbye to all those she loved. The only thing that gave her peace was knowing all had to be well with the Mikaelsons' in the Quarter. Klaus' child had to have been saved and he was probably content enough so that her disappearance wasn't such a bad outcome during the grand battle. She almost felt guilty about coming back with another problem of hers. She didn't want to disrupt their peaceful moments.

But, to finish the curse once and for all, she had go back.

~ 0 ~

In the city of New Orleans there was no such thing as sadness, at least not in the streets...or for the humans; everyone else knew the dark secrets the city contained. Humans paraded around in their usual jazzy parties. They rejoiced to have their city "safe" again now that it was under the control of...Francesca Guerrera, a 'safe, modest, trustful person'. Every other supernatural being besides Francesca's own were cautious in their step. No vampires were allowed save for the Mikaelsons' which really only made Francesca worse since said vampires hadn't stepped out for revenge after the battle months ago. Still, she managed to occupy herself by focusing on clearing out any other vampires in the quarter. She'd successfully kept Marcel Gerard out so why couldn't she do the same with others?

Inside the Mikaelson compound things were as gloomy as they projected to the outside world. Furniture had been covered in white sheets, doors had been sealed with locks. No one was to enter and no one on the inside wanted to leave very much either. Hayley took her pain alone in her room, coming out for a good feed on witches every now and then. Klaus did the same in a much weaker state, and minus the witches. However his pain was double Hayley's. He not only mourned his daughter, who although wasn't dead was nowhere near him, but he also mourned Maleny. She wasn't dead either, but like his daughter Maleny's whereabouts were unknown. The fact he and everyone else knew nothing of the whereabouts of her original body's location made everything worse. With no original body to return to, Maleny could very well be...truly dead. They had only assumed her body was still somewhere in the world but what if it wasn't? What if it had been destroyed? Even through his weakened state and loss of time, Klaus managed to hang onto a smidge of hope that he was wrong and that Maleny was still very much alive somewhere out there.

In the end, however, it was only Elijah who dared to remain internally intact. He took it upon himself to ensure that a search for Maleny was enacted. Cami helped as well. While the months-old vampire scoured overseas land, Elijah took care of American land. It was honestly the only thing that provided enough distraction from the chaotic city outside - among other things he'd recently found interesting.

And so, on an unexpected day within those awful months of solidarity, a bright, yet serious, voice called from one of the side entrances of the compound. Despite the doors being locked one always remained open for a certain 'dead' person to enter through secretly.

Camille strolled her suitcase down to the center of the courtyard, looking for a place to just rest, "God, look at this place!" she sighed deeply at all the covered furniture pieces, "Is this place covered everything time I leave?"

She didn't expect to be answered so quickly, "No, it usually remains the way you left it for about 2 more days," Elijah was behind her, startling her as was his custom.

The blonde turned around, showing her irritation of his little custom, "Even dead you don't give me a break."

"Did anyone see you come in?" Elijah skipped the bantering and asked the important question.

"No," Cami shook her head, "To everyone in this city I am still dead," her cheer in essence vanished upon saying her next words, "Meaning Francesca won't see me coming for her."

"Francesca is mine, Camille," Hayley's hard-edged voice cut into the conversation. The new hybrid stood at the second level, her hands gripping the rail in front of her. Her grim face told Cami not to even try and argue with her about the topic.

Fortunately, Cami was more than used to the new Hayley, "Sorry, Hayley, I was only joking," she mended her error with a polite smile, "If anything, I want to get back at the witches who did this to me," she gestured to herself, "and for what they did to Maleny."

At the mention of their distant friend, Hayley softened - a bit, "Have you found anything?"

Cami was disappointed to inform, "No, I haven't found anything yet," to Hayley and Elijah, "It's like the ground gobbled her up or something. We can't do any location spells even without the belongings of her."

"Then we shall keep looking," Elijah stated the obvious, simply to keep awful silence from taking them over, "If she's cloaked then it clearly means she's still out there."

"Damn right we will find her," Cami nodded and took her suitcase's handle, "I came back for the weekend to give reports but then I'm out of here. I don't want any of Francesca's guys finding out about me just yet."

"Did you bring pictures!?" Hayley asked, unable to keep the gleam of hope in her eyes.

Cami looked up and softly smiled, "She's grown a lot. I have pictures in here," she motioned to her suitcase, "and as soon as I find them I'll hand them over. You should see what Rebekah made her wear one day."

A small smile twitched at the corner of Hayley's lips, just the mention of her daughter put her into a better mood. That was what she waited for each month Cami came back to the compound. Cami resided with Rebekah in wherever location they found themselves to be and would take enough pictures of the new baby to bring back to Hayley and Klaus. Although they soon had to be burned to avoid any discovery of the baby being alive, it was still enough to simmer down some of the gloominess in the compound.

"May I take that for you, then?" Elijah asked Cami about the suitcase.

"Yes, you may," the blonde grinned at him and rolled the suitcase between them, "I'm very tired and I'm in the mood to relax."

"I'm sure we can have a couple drinks later," Elijah nearly promised her, taking the handle of the suitcase, accidentally partially covering Cami's hand in the process.

Flushed, Cami slipped her hand back and put on an even wider smile, "After you," she motioned and was thankful Elijah made no rebuttals on it. Clearing her throat she went after him, hoping that there were no dirty looks from Hayley above.

~ 0 ~

After practically digging through the suitcase, Cami finally found the pictures she promised Hayley. They were now in the second guest room where no time had been wasted to find those pictures. Again, Cami was used to the hastiness during her first hours back at the compound.

"She's beautiful," Hayley gaped at her couple months old daughter. The picture was of the baby girl she'd had to give up, dressed as a little lady bug for God knows what reason.

Cami peered to see the picture and chuckled, "Rebekah has the oddest ideas. But she really does take good care of the baby."

In their sudden quiet moment, they were able to perfectly hear a frustrated roar Klaus gave from his room. The two women blinked at each other and ran to see what was the commotion about. Getting to the room, they met up with Elijah who'd been retrieving some things that could help with the search for Maleny.

Upon entering, they found a white canvas torn at the edges as it'd been thrown across the room by an angry hybrid. Elijah walked over and picked up the canvas, the sarcasm in his tone itching to be responded back, "Is this perhaps your white period?"

Klaus was in no mood for sarcasm and especially after seeing Cami had returned, "Where is Maleny?" he charged straight up to the blonde, "Where is she?"

Cami sighed, "I'm sorry," she began but Klaus knew how it would end up - it always ended in the same way.

Even more angry, he walked away from Cami, throwing a jar of paint to the other side of the room to let out only a bit of the anger he felt.

"Klaus, I'm sorry," Cami still felt the need to apologize. In trying to sell their grief to the city, Klaus could not leave the city or it would just seem suspicious to the witches carefully watching them. The searching had to be done by Cami and anyone else they could trust which, apart from Davina, was not a lot.

"He knows it's not your fault," Elijah assured, though he was still throwing Klaus a pointed look daring him to say he was wrong.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "It's been months! I've adhered to our plan: sit and do nothing, sell our grief. And now, my child is safely away, Maleny is still 'probably'," he made sure to leave the sarcasm well dipped in that word, "alive and another full moon is upon us- another night of pathetic weakness as the moonlight rings steal my strength!" it was probably what drove him the craziest. Thanks to Genevieve and Francesca's side deal, he was practically defenseless every full moon as the moonlight rings worn by Francesca and her brothers stole immense amounts of his strength. Even if he could have left to search for Maleny what good would it be if he wouldn't even have the strength to search and protect her.

After sympathetic looks from Elijah and Cami, Klaus managed to calm down a bit. Though the look Hayley had on told him they were feeling pretty much the same.

"The nursery is killing me. I can't look at Maleny's locket and I…" Klaus swallowed roughly, clenching one his hands into fists, "I need to act. I-I-I need- I need to spill blood."

Elijah felt good to tell his younger brother, "Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that I've located the last of the twelve rings forged with your blood."

That didn't indeed make Klaus a little better, "Then, it's time!"

"And none too soon," Cami made sure to display her impatience, "So what's the plan?"

"There is none yet, is there?" Hayley assumed correctly by the lack of response from either brother.

Cami cleared her throat, suddenly nervous for some reason, something caught by Elijah, "There _is_ a chance to wipe the Guerrera's out if we choose to make an alliance with...Marcel."

Instead of being met with 'absolutely no' or 'never happening' Cami found the two brothers thinking on her suggestion.

Even Hayley was coming around with it, "He would have a hell of a motive to fight," she sighed, "and he's wiped them out before, he could have pointers."

"Then I shall pay him a visit," declared Klaus, already too eager to get started on his liberation.

~ 0 ~

Davina was back in the church's attic, though this time not for herself. An impatient Mikael - the very vampire who hunts vampires and who was supposed to be dead- paced behind the couch Davina sat on. He'd been stuck in that attic for months now and frankly he was itching to kill the young witch who produced the spell.

Davina got up and moved to a trunk placed on the floor, "I really don't understand why you're so impatient," she told Mikael, even though that was a blatant lie. Of course she knew why the man was so impatient - he had a son to kill.

Mikael stopped pacing and turned to the girl, eyeing a wooden bracelet around her wrist, "Oh, I wish I could rip that from you, break that which binds me to you and complete the task for which you resurrected me- kill the bastard who calls himself my son."

Davina rolled her eyes, "You know you can't take off the bracelet, and you can't kill Klaus. Not until I figure out how to save my friends from dying, too," she pulled out Esther's grimoire which Elijah had given to her weeks ago in hopes of finding a quicker way to reach Maleny. No one knew who Davina had locked in her attic. Davina did admit to herself feeling guilty for Maleny. She promised Maleny she wouldn't do anything to kill Klaus...but that had been a promise made to be broken after the curse was lifted. Maleny was gone, but the curse was broken so the promise was void now...right?

If it was right, why did she feel so bad about it?

~ 0 ~

Cami and Hayley walked down the second stair hallway coming up with new areas in which Cami could search for Maleny after she left the Quarter. However, upon hearing noise from her bedroom, Hayley rushed to go see what was happening and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Elijah undoing the nursery crib inside the nursery room connected to hers and Klaus' bedrooms, "What are you doing, Elijah?"

Elijah kept working without glancing at the two women, "As we have discussed, our illusion needs to be flawless. Now, months have passed. It's the appropriate time."

Hayley raised an eyebrow, "What's next on the "appropriate" list? Are we going to dump out all of Maleny's things as well?"

"It's different," Elijah reminded.

"No, it isn't," Hayley snapped, "Maleny's things - her entire room here - remains untouched because Klaus would be even more upset. Hell, even Cami's house remains untouched," she gestured to the blonde woman beside her.

"I understand this is difficult for you-"

Hayley did not let Elijah finish when she shouted, "What's difficult is knowing that Francesca Guerrera is still breathing after she was the one who plotted with the witches to kill my baby."

"We already told you, there is a plan brewing," Elijah sighed.

But that answer did not help Hayley one bit, "Well, until the plan actually happens, this is my room, and I'll tell you when it's appropriate to clean it out. Out," she pointed.

Cami cleared her throat to alleviate some tension, "Later," she quietly told Hayley and walked out. Seconds later, Elijah followed.

"Well that went well," Cami remarked in a low mumble.

"At least she was not in wolf form," Elijah admitted.

Cami chuckled, "Well, she did have a point in something though," and they stopped in front of Maleny's room. She grabbed the door knob and tried opening it, though wasn't surprised to find it locked, "If Maleny's things don't go, why should the nursery?"

"If I dared open this room without Klaus' approval then I would most certainly find myself within the confined area of a coffin downstairs."

Cami knew very well he was right and could only teasingly smile at him. She took a breath then turned to the door again, "Do you think she's alive?" her voice had unexpectedly turned firm and serious, indicating she expected the same from Elijah.

"She has to be," Elijah began but Cami shook her head, motioning with a hand to stop.

"I'm asking you, do you believe she is still alive?" she looked him dead in the eyes, "Because we can keep searching but...the truth could be that…"

Elijah turned to face the blonde, "Camille, are you...losing hope?"

"Not...not losing it," Cami sayed her head, knowing that would just make her the worst person alive, "Simply...discouraged," she sighed, "We've been searching for months and-"

"And the world is a very big place," Elijah reminded, settling a hand on her arm, "You can't expect to find her this quick. Even Klaus took centuries before he found the doppleganger who betrayed him. It just takes time. Don't give up on Maleny."

"I would never," Cami declared sternly, "but I did need a little more encouragement. Maybe this whole plan thing will get me working again."

"Speaking about that," Elijah pointed a finger at her, "are you entirely sure you want to show you're alive out there?"

Cami realized that revealing to the city she was indeed still alive may pose problems to leave later on. However, this was her first chance to get some action and more importantly to get back at Francesca.

"More than sure," she flashed a smile before turning to walk off. Rebekah had taught her many ways to defend herself from enemies over the months Cami had spent with her. She was just itching to put them into action.

~ 0 ~

In the evening, Klaus returned to the compound to explain what he had discovered with Marcel. In the process, he had acquired an alliance with an old vampire of the city, a man named Joe, who was more than willing to help rid the city of the Guerreras.

Now at the dining table, he was radiating with overconfidence as he spoke about their moving, "We have the Guerreras where we want them. We have them waiting, we have them worried, and now, we know they're an army with no defenses against an Original."

Cami was still slightly hesitant to just move out, even when she really wanted to, "But you said the white oak stake was missing. How are you 100% sure the Guerreras don't have it?"

"I am not," Klaus flashed a grin at her, "but I'm willing to gamble."

"But I'm not," Cami shook her head.

"I agree," Elijah spoke up, "It's too risky. The stake didn't just disappear, someone has it."

"Well we already tried locator spells and it's cloaked," Hayley reminded, much like Klaus in a mood to finally go out and kill, "We can't just continue sitting here."

Klaus would have added to that comment if it hadn't been for the weakening state his body was entering due to the moonlight rings beginning to activate. Those wretched rings were supposed to have been key to keeping his daughter and Maleny safe. Now, the very things themselves were the thing that disabled him to go in search for Maleny.

"Tonight," he insisted, now sitting down at the one of the chairs, "we just have to plant the right seeds, and for that, we need help."

"I believe this is where I come in?" Cami sighed, seeing no point to continue disagreeing if the plan was just going to continue on.

"You are to show your face in the streets," Klaus pointed at her, "Specifically to the Guerreras."

"Great," Cami crossed her arms, "so I just have to take a nice stroll down the street. That's not what I signed up for, Klaus. I want to help."

"First, get them to believe you have the oak stake and then we'll talk."

Cami rolled her eyes but accepted her small task.

Klaus then changed looks to Elijah, "So, brother, are you going to help or not?"

Elijah was of course going to help, "Alright, we're taking the twelve original rings. Now, four of them sit on the hands of the Guerrera brothers. One on Oliver, one on Francesca, three with the home security detail, and the rest scattered amongst her lackeys. Now, each ring is distinguishable by its setting- gauche, like those that wear them."

"If they believe they can get their hands on the stake, they will come for me when I am weak. Each ring you retrieve will strengthen me, but I will still at a disadvantage," Klaus deeply sighed, feeling unusually useless.

"So we all have to work together like a good little team," Hayley sarcastically clapped her hands, "but Francesca is mine," she made sure to leave clear.

Everyone else made no rebuttals on that.

~ 0 ~

The stroll down the street Cami thought would be plain and boring had taken a twist when two of Francesca's lackeys cornered her into an alleyway. Cami smirked widely at them, loving that she could now equally fight them, "What? Surprised to see me back in town? Don't worry, tell Francesca I have no plans whatsoever concerning her. I'd much rather get back to my life as a vampire now - the very life she cornered me into."

"Rumor has it your uncle kept the white oak stake," one of the men began.

"Oh, right," Cami nodded, "Big wooden thing with like white all over it?" she mimicked the stake, "Yeah, it's in my family's possession."

The second lackey wasted no time in grasping her neck, pushing her against the brick wall behind them, "Where is it?"

Cami darkly laughed, "You think this is the way you'll get me to talk?" she suffered another harsh push but remained at ease, "Now, now, you can't kill me, because if you do you'll never find the key to the place you need to go to."

"The key is probably in the house," the first lackey realized.

"Ooh, you're smart," Cami remarked just as the second lackey let her go, "but what makes you think I'll and it over?"

Just as she expected, the second lackey plunged his hand through her chest, stopping mere inches from her dead, beating heart. As she twisted in pain, the first lackey came up to them, "I believe that's why, my dear."

"So, where's the key and place?" the second asked.

"I-i-it's...it's at the Olmstead foundry," Cami blurted and immediately the hand withdrew from her chest. She breathed heavily as she felt her insides begin repairing themselves, "The key is hiding in plain sight...by the front door of my house…" she dropped to her knees and continued to pant, though intently watching the two men hurry off.

~ 0 ~

At the compound remained Hayley and Klaus, the latter up in his painting room surrounded by white canvases. It wasn't long before he felt one of the rings break its function and allow him some strength back.

The plan was working outside. And it was about to work inside as well.

Down below, Hayley had found two of Francesca's werewolves lurking about and easily snapped their necks. Afterwards, she removed two more of the moonlight rings. However, a vast amount of the wolves crowded into the corridor, easily outnumbering Hayley. For a split second, Hayley tensed at the disadvantage, but then she heard two snaps far behind.

"Ooh, I can get used to that," declared a cheerful Cami despite the crimson red blood blotch on her blouse, "Shall we?" she motioned to Hayley.

With a smirk, the brunette went into full hybrid mode while Cami had her first chance at a fight.

~ 0 ~

Outside of the Guerreras' mansion remained Elijah, who had easily taken down several of Francesca's security guards. He then, as politely as possible, chucked one of the guards straight into the mansion. Francesca and the remainder of her brothers stood just a steps from the doorway, all gawking at the corpse beside them.

Elijah, smiling, made his way up to the porch. Francesca was visibly shaking but still tried to remain calm, "It's fine," she told her brothers, "he can't come in."

"Can't I?" Elijah sounded far too amused when he was at a supposed disadvantage.

"Don't bluff me," Francesca managed a nervous laugh, "You can't win."

"You mobsters all suffer from such hubris," Elijah accused, "Did you know Al Capone thought himself invincible back in his day? And, in the end, he was sentenced to the wretched filth of Alcatraz, for which of his atrocities? Anyone? A failure to pay his taxes! I suppose the devil's in the details, isn't it?" he looked around the inside of the house from the porch, "My, my, you have a beautiful home, here. I was so pleased when the city took my suggestion to protect its heritage status and invoke eminent domain."

Francesca's eyes widened in horror.

"I suppose that means this house now belongs to the public. And, as such, anyone can enter without invitation," and with that, Elijah took a step into the house, gesturing the clear truth in his words.

A fight ensured shortly afterwards.

~ 0 ~

Slightly out of breath, Cami found herself at the doorway to Klaus' painting room, "Ugh, really?" she watched in disgust as the hybrid dipped his paintbrush into the throat of a wolf corpse beside him.

Klaus remained on the floor with his back to the doorway, "You know, back then, in her original body, your cousin was fond of crimson red. It was her favorite color."

"So...you're making Mal a bloody painting? Literally?"

"Painting's not for her, Cami, it's for me," Klaus smiled to himself in triumph, "I am returning to my normal self. However," he stopped just when Elijah came into the room, "there's one ring left," he glanced back at his brother, waiting for an explanation.

"Francesca," Elijah answered.

Cami incredulously stared at him, "You let her go?"

"...not exactly," Elijah made a face, indicating someone else had the job.

"Hayley," Cami realized shortly afterwards, "After we fought downstairs she just...left…"

"I pity the fool that messes with her," Klaus mumbled as he busily painted, calmly waiting for the last of the rings to be removed.

~ 0 ~

Out on the roadway, Francesca was speeding like mad, desperately trying to escape the city before she was killed. Suddenly, her car sparked from the front and she came to an abrupt halt.

"What?" she angrily (and frantically) hit the wheel, "Are you kidding me?"

Next, the door was flung open, breaking off and hitting a tree across the road.

Francesca was frozen on her seat. Then she heard words, Latin words, being repeatedly chanted. A blonde woman appeared from the dark woods, her arms open on either side of her.

But before Francesca had time to react, Hayley sped over and ripped her out of the car, "Francesca," the brunette growled.

"Don't kill me!" Francesca broke into frantic pleads for her life, "Please! Don't kill me!"

Just as Hayley was about to move with a hand, the blonde called, "Hayley!"

Hayley turned her head to the strange blonde, "How do you know my name?" she demanded, dropping Francesca to the ground.

"Hayley, it's me," the blonde gestured to herself.

"I swear to God you better tell me who you are before you end up like her," Hayley pointed at Francesca before grabbing the woman once again, "It's been a rotten couple of months."

"I would've thought they'd been far better than mine," the blonde softly smiled, "I had to relearn everything - from how to walk to how to eat. But c'mon, this isn't you," she motioned to the terrified Francesca, "C'mon knocked-up-pregnant-wolf," Hayley's eyes widened, "let's find another way."

"M-Maleny?"

Maleny nodded her head, feeling she was winning Hayley over, "Hi," she waved a hand.

In that distraction, Francesca took opportunity and grazed Hayley's wrist with a pocket knife she'd kept in her pocket. Hayley hissed and intentionally let go of Francesca. The woman wasted no time in running from the scene.

"Hayley, no!" Maleny shouted as Hayley sped after Francesca.

This time there was no time for an interference. Hayley ripped Francesca's heart right out of her and flung it to the side. Maleny watched in horror to see what her friend had become in the span of the months she'd been gone. As Hayley turned around, she knew that she has changed and expected Maleny to negatively react to it. Maleny was beyond stunned of what she had witnessed.

~ 0 ~

All was well in the compound after Klaus felt the last ring's effect break. Downstairs were Elijah and Cami waiting for the last of the rings to arrive in order to properly dispose of them. Marcel had brought in his share earlier and now all they needed was for Hayley to return.

"So, this means we're a bit closer to regaining the city?" Cami hopefully asked.

Elijah looked up from the rings he was studying and smiled, "Definitely."

Cami felt herself smile back. She loved seeing her city slowly begin repairing itself. It meant that when she finally returned to permanently live there it would be run by uncorrupted people. She only wished she could take the reigns herself to make sure that's what happened.

"Cami," Elijah suddenly left the rings on the table and walked to the other side where the blonde stood, "I've been meaning to give you something."

"Something for Maleny's search?" assumed Cami, already holding a hand out for the object.

"No," Elijah surprised her with the answer. She slowly lowered her hand, clearly waiting for an explanation. He motioned to wait a moment and promptly went into one a lounge room downstairs. Minutes later, he re-emerged holding a brown, leather bounded journal.

"What's that?" Cami pointed, mentally trying to remember if it was one of Maleny's objects.

"An empty journal…" Elijah stopped inches from Cami, handing the journal over to her, "...for a new vampire."

Cami blinked, her eyes flickering from the journal to Elijah, "This...this is for me?"

Elijah nodded, slightly amused by her reaction, "I feel like you haven't actually had time to process the fact you're, well…"

"Dead," Cami finished for him in a low mumble, making Elijah see he had been right.

"I thought you could use this," he tapped the journal, "to write your thoughts out when you're out there looking for Maleny on your own. Or, when you simply desire to."

Cami began smiling as she flipped through the empty pages of the journal. She already had many ideas of what she wanted to write about, things she didn't think she could share with others. She closed the journal and looked at Elijah, "Thank you," she softly said.

Elijah was satisfied to see his present working as he planned. There were moments in the past where he believed Cami was actively hiding her true feelings when it came to vampirism but pushed it away for the sake of finding Maleny quicker. He didn't want to see that any longer.

"You're welcome," he said right before he got an interesting whiff of scent coming from the front doors.

Cami immediately noticed the change in him and became alarmed, "Elijah? Is something wrong?"

Now Elijah's gaze was stuck across them. His eyes had widened in shock yet also joy, something Cami couldn't understand. She followed his gaze to the doors as she began smelling same scent he was, only to her it was brand new. Elijah knew that scent anywhere. It was scent had had ceased to smell over centuries ago.

Hayley was walking in with a blonde slightly smaller than her. While Hayley looked completely destroyed, the blonde was brightly smiling at the two vampires across them.

"Elijah, Cami," Maleny greeted in a shaky, yet excited, voice.

Elijah didn't waste a moment and rushed to go greet her, "Maleny!"

Maleny chuckled with the great hug she received on his part, even stumbling back a couple steps from the force, "Nice to see you too."

"But," Elijah pulled back to see her fully, as if thinking she were a trick, "I don't...I don't understand. We've been looking everywhere for you. Cami, even," he glanced back at the blonde still standing at her spot by the table.

It appeared she was fitting in the puzzle pieces, "M-Mal?"

Maleny nodded, "Hi Cami," she did the same wave she'd given Hayley, "I heard you've been looking for me in Europe. Looks like I won the hide and seek game."

"Oh, shut up!" Cami ran to encase her in a hug, "Where've you been!?"

"Long story," Maleny pulled away and looked at the others, "but it looks like you've had quite the day as well. Can anyone tell me what happened here?"

At once everyone realized Maleny was well behind news. Hayley had only mentioned of their search for her, but that was it. She didn't, and couldn't, tell Maleny everything else that happened. It would have to be someone else.

Maleny took their silence as warning the news weren't good. She began looking around, "Why's this place so...gloomy?" she took several steps away from the trio, noticing nearly all the furniture pieces were covered in white sheets, "And why's everything covered?"

No one answered.

"And the baby," Maleny turned back to them, "How is she? Is she sleeping or can I see her?" her eyes flickered from one person to the other awaiting a response.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" it had been Elijah who broke the silence that fell over them, "I believe there is one more person who would love to see you again."

Maleny raised an eyebrow, instantly picking up on something they weren't telling her, "Elijah, what are you not telling me?"

Elijah plastered on one of his curteous smile as he came to her, "Let's go upstairs, shall we?" he gently pushed her into a walk.

"But what's going on?" she asked again as they went up the stairs.

"Shh," Elijah replied back much to her dismay.

She would've continued to insist if she wasn't surprised to see everything continuously gloomy even upstairs. The rooms that were open had nearly all its furniture pieces covered in white sheets and the other rooms were closed shut. There was barely a sound in the entire building and even if a baby was sleeping there still could've been more noise.

Elijah stopped by the doorway of Klaus' painting room, giving Maleny view of two corpses with blood oozing out from their necks. She wasn't very surprise said corpses were being used for a painting.

"You always did have odd painting techniques," she blurted without thought. The fact there were two corpses in the room told her there had been an actual battle going on and Hayley had not acted on her own.

At the sound of her voice, Klaus dropped his paintbrush and glanced back. His eyes widened at the sight of the blonde standing beside his brother.

Maleny wasn't quite sure what to say nor do next but her mouth continued to say things without much thought, "Why do I get the feeling I've missed a lot?"

"Maleny," Klaus sucked in a loud breath, his eyes trailing every feature of her. The last time he saw her, the real her, was when they had horribly argued back in the village. She had run away so fast he barely got glimpses of her disappearing into the forest.

"Do I look that bad?" Maleny chuckled in embarrassment the more she was stared at in silence.

"Humor," Klaus mumbled, taking a step towards her. But his insides didn't let him waste another moment. He dashed for her, picking her up in a tight hug. Her original body was smaller than him, something he'd always loved.

Elijah lightly smiled at the two and silently slipped away from the room. At least his brother would gain some type of peace with himself now that Maleny was back.

Maleny silently berated herself for being so mushy about these things. Seconds after Klaus has taken her into a hug she'd started sniffling, actively trying to stifle her sobs. She didn't even know why she was sobbing in the first place.

"Where the hell have you been?" came Klaus' muffled question from her back.

Maleny chuckled and pulled away, "I'm gone for months and that's how you greet me?"

Klaus ignored the question, suddenly so urgently than a couple seconds ago. He cupped her face in his hands, startling her. He traced her features in gentle strokes, almost as if ratifying the fact she was actually standing there - in her original body, with her original face. It didn't take even a minute to conclude she looked as beautiful as the last day he saw her. He failed to remember the exuberant, shiny blue eyes she owned. Her pretty blonde hair remained to its medium length in its straight tips. Her pink lips turned upwards in a cheerful, gracing, smile.

"You're doing that thing again where you stare and not say a word," Maleny whispered to him, masking her fluster with comedic relief.

"Wh-where've you been?" Klaus asked again, but his voice was softer then, desperate to figure out where she'd been, "Why didn't you come back? We were looking...well...Cami and Elijah but I...I wanted to find you too…"

Maleny lowered his hands from her face, a tad surprised to see him so...vulnerable. She hadn't seen that in a long, long time, "Klaus, will you tell me what happened here?" she glanced back at the gloomy corridor, becoming even more despondent, "Why is everything so dark? Why is everyone so sad?" she turned her gaze back on him, "...where is your daughter?"

Klaus stepped back, lowering his head, "Tragic things have happened, Maleny. I failed."

"In what?" Maleny crossed her arms, intrigued and confused.

"You name it," Klaus motioned a hand to her, "I failed to bring my daughter into a safe city. I failed her mother - Hayley is a hybrid because I failed to protect her. I failed as a father. And I failed you."

" _Me_? In what way?"

"Instead of trying to help you I…" Klaus turned away, making gestures with his hands but no words coming out.

Still, Maleny now retained more of her memories in the past - both her original and her stolen lives - and so she guessed exactly what he wanted to tell her, "You chose to save your daughter before Genevieve killed her. You're not ashamed of that are you?" she frowned, "Because then it would make _me_ mad," at that, Klaus turned back around to face her, "I told you, Klaus, that I never wanted to be placed over anyone in your life. Your daughter is here," she raised her arm as high as possible, "and Maleny is here," she lowered her other and down, "Absolutely no one is higher than your daughter."

"But-"

"No!" Maleny exclaimed, dropping her arms to her sides, "And this is the end of this conversation. I'm right, you're wrong, shut up."

It seemed Klaus had a couple more things to say but instead he laughed, "I've forgotten what it was like to have petty arguments with you."

Maleny raised her eyebrows upward, wondering if that sounded more like an insult or a comment, "What?"

Klaus turned to the mess he'd left at the center, recalling Maleny used to hate seeing the dead like he had now, "I have...missed you," he struggled to say, even with his back to her.

"I've...missed you too - a lot, actually. We kinda didn't have a chance to bid goodbye again. And, honestly, we have many things to talk about, urgent things."

Klaus turned to her with a grin, uncaring what she had to say as long as she was there with him, "I'm all yours, love."

~ 0 ~

Whilst everyone slept, Maleny and Klaus remained wide awake conversing over the matters that had happened during Maleny's absence in the city. They relocated to one of the rooms with the small bar. The two sat on the couch together, facing each other.

Maleny couldn't come up with a sentence that would show even a bit of the despair she felt for what Klaus and Hayley had suffered in her absence, "I am so sorry..." she now understood the ferocity with which Hayley used to kill Francesca back at the road. The compound of course would be in such a state without the baby.

"Rebekah has her," Klaus finished his story of baby Hope with a deep sigh, "She's safe, but..."

"Not with you," Maleny finished for him, "Where she should be. I'm so sorry, I don't...I don't know what to say to all this. It's just...I can't believe it happened."

"It happened..."

Maleny felt her chest compress at the sight of Klaus so...broken. She wanted to help in anyway she could, no matter how dangerous. She reached to touch his arm and effectively garnered his attention, "We're getting her back," she declared as if it were obvious, "By the way, what did you name her? I don't think I got to ask that before."

"Hope," Klaus looked up with a small smile as he thought of his daughter.

"Hope," Maleny tested the name and came to a rapid conclusion, "I like it! Hope Mikaelson - it's a keeper. I can't wait to meet her."

"I'm looking forwards to introducing you both to each other," Klaus shared his smile with hers, still basking in seeing her actual smile of her original face. He suddenly became curious of who had had the privilege to look at her during her thousands-year sleep, "Mal...where have you been? Why didn't you contact us?"

Maleny sucked in a long breath as she looked to the side, "You would not believe where I woke up in."

"Try me," Klaus challenged her with a smirk.

Maleny chuckled before she answered, "France - I woke up in France."

"France?"

"Mhm, France. I was in this coffin with a glass cover and...it was awful. I thought I was going to die of asphyxiation since I kept calling for help for such a long time. But then a woman came in, and though she was terrified, she got me out. Turns out my original body had landed in the care of this French witch coven centuries ago."

"How did that happen?" Klaus curiously, and rather suspiciously, asked. While Maleny had been 'away' Elijah had taken a look into the Dawson bloodline and discovered the coven had existed since the very beginning - spread throughout the world. They were powerful after garnering Maleny's magic so how could they have relinquished her original body to a French coven?

Maleny didn't seem as troubled as he was when she casually replied, "I don't know. Isabelle, one of the witches, said some man and woman brought my body to her ancestors centuries ago. The guy told them to look after me and that's exactly what Isabelle's family has been doing this whole time."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked whilst simultaneously studying Maleny for any physical injuries he could find. She always did have the problem of trusting people too fast and without proper judgement.

"Mhm," Maleny nodded, "The coven nursed me to health. After centuries of being inside a coffin, you kinda have to learn everything again - from how to walk to how to eat. That's why I didn't try to call you guys either. I wanted to be okay first."

"But you look good," Klaus remarked after his study had finished. She didn't appear to be harmed in any way, though he still wasn't entirely convinced.

Maleny lightly smiled, running a hand through her hair, "Thank you. It's been a rough couple of months but I've been taken good care of. Where I woke up was a ranch and it was lovely. You should've seen it, Klaus" she leaned on the couch, "There was a lot of open space. We went on long walks, actually fished," she chuckled, "and I learned how to horseback with the help of one of my new friends, Ross."

"Oh, Ross," Klaus slowly looked away, pretending to casually inspect something on his hand, "So, you made friends, then?"

Maleny quietly chuckled so as to not wake anyone else, "Klaus, are you jealous? He's just a friend - and only seventeen years old."

"I've no reason to be jealous," he muttered and received a scoff in response.

"Are you kidding me? I'm adorable," Maleny smirked and pointed at her face, "I make lots of guys like me if you haven't noticed."

Klaus gave her a sharp look for that, "It seems your humor has remained perfectly intact."

"Well," Maleny shrugged, "after what I've gone through, my humor's kind of all I've got right now," Klaus motioned with a raised finger to hold that thought. He dug into his jacket's pocket for a second, feeling Maleny's stare lock onto his hands. She gasped when he pulled out her old, golden chain necklace, "My mother's necklace…" she breathed in awe.

Klaus also realized at that moment how he'd failed to remember the way her eyes shined with delight when she was happy, "Davina handed it to me the day you left us again."

"Ans you kept it?"

"I've kept a lot more than just a necklace, Maleny. Did you really think I would dispose of it?"

"I thought I lost it forever," Maleny admitted, her smile beginning to fade as the flashes of her last day in New Orleans ran through her mind. She nervously reached to touch the necklace but Klaus pulled it back, confusing her, "What are you-" but he motioned he wanted to put it on her instead, "Oh," she nodded in approval, "So, um, about my last body…" but she had trouble remembering the big ordeal around that body when Klaus leaned over to wrap the necklace's chain around her neck.

"The what?" even he sounded slightly distracted.

Maleny picked up her hair in an attempt to make it an easier and quicker process, she had something important she needed to discuss with him, "My, um...my last body…"

But she looked up and lost her train of thought. Klaus finished fastening the chain of the necklace then looked down at the staring woman. His hand instinctively found itself over her cheek, startling her but seconds later she was smiling to his touch.

"Klaus, there's something important I've to tell you," Maleny softly said, though she still wasn't quite there. She was transfixed with the way his fingers felt over her skin. She'd forgotten that, her previous bodies all had different reactions but it had never been the same.

"Later," Klaus said after a couple seconds, too engulfed in the moment. He wanted to trace every last of her facial features - and perhaps then some. He...had just thought of that hadn't he? He just wanted to make sure it was actually her and not some trick or hallucination.

Maleny, grew so nervous it became harder to breath, "Klaus-"

"Shh," Klaus didn't want to hear words at the moment. His fingers traced over her pink lips, his mind drifting to a previous similar moment they shared centuries ago...

* * *

 _The original Maleny was sat on the forest's mushy ground beside a lake. She was busy trying to clean some mud off her golden necklace. She dipped it into the lake but when a strong, gust of wind blew her hair over her face she accidentally dropped the necklace. It fell several feet away from her and promptly began sinking._

 _"Ah! No!" she pushed her hair back, uncaring of its mess, and leaned forwards to try and reach for her necklace. Several minutes passed before she gave up in a loud huff. She would have to stretch farther or simply go into the lake. She started getting up when she heard rustling of twigs and bushes. "Rebekah?" she called, assuming Rebekah had retrieved the missing basket they needed to complete a chore task they had._

 _"Sorry, love, it's me instead," Klaus came out between two trees, holding a woven basket in one arm._

 _"Klaus," Maleny blinked, feeling her heart race instantaneously, "wh-what are you doing here? Rebekah, she was, um, she was supposed to come…"_

 _"Shocking news, my sister has mysteriously disappeared," Klaus walked towards her, "right before she asked me to bring this to you," he motioned to the basket he held._

 _Maleny swallowed hard as she nervously took the basket from him, "Oh Rebekah, she is always getting into mischievous trouble. Thank you, and I am sorry you had to go through the trouble of bringing me this," she gave a small smile before turning back to the lake, gently settling the basket to the ground. She began grabbing the sides of her dress, ready to go into the lake._

 _"Is there a problem?" Klaus asked, intrigued by her actions._

 _"Well," Maleny exhaled deeply and let her dress go, "I may have lost my necklace to the lake. Now I have to go get it because I am not losing it."_

 _"In which direction did it go?" Klaus moved up beside her._

 _"Right there," Maleny pointed ahead of them, still distressed as it seemed the lake was carrying it off farther away from her, "I can't lose it, that's the last thing I have of my mother."_

 _Klaus was able to see the last part of the gold necklace before it completely sunk. Knowing how important the necklace was to Maleny, it only took seconds for Klaus to resolve to get the necklace himself._

 _Maleny's eyes widened when he started taking off his shoes, "No! You can't!" she blocked his way to the lake and pushed him back._

 _"Maleny! I only wanted to help," Klaus frowned, "I know you adore that necklace so-"_

 _"I do not want you getting into trouble because of me," Maleny wagged a finger at him then turned to the lake and plopped down on the ground, "I just want my necklace back."_

 _Klaus bent down beside her, thinking of another way to help her. He knew he should be heading back to the village where his father was waiting for all of his brothers to go on into a hunt for the day. But he couldn't bring himself to leave Maleny - at least not yet. Whilst Maleny continued her attempts of reaching her necklace, Klaus simply stared at her. She was full of effort and and no quitting. He'd grown to like that about her - among many other things. Maleny's frustrated grunts broke through his thoughts. She was dangerously leaning towards the lake, one hand on the ground and the other above the water._

 _"Mal!" he tried grabbing her arm but she shooed him off, "Maleny, you are going to hurt yourself-"_

 _"Well if it will return me my necklace then so be it," declared the blonde sternly through her struggles, though she was lightly chuckling revealing she was having a bit too much fun in the current predicament._

 _"Now, Maleny, enough is enough," Klaus wasn't having too much fun like she was. With a tight grip he pulled her back and unintentionally against him. His hands were firmly pressed against her back, and for some reason they couldn't stay still._

 _Maleny looked down as she felt his fingers trace her back in irregular patterns. Though her dress acted as a barrier for her skin she still felt chills running up her spine. This was the closest she'd ever been to Klaus, and alone!_

 _"Maleny?" Klaus asked quietly, unsure of what he precisely wanted._

 _Maleny's eyes snapped back to his, "Yes?" she was very aware of the fact they were face to face on a whole new level._

 _Well, she clearly didn't look uncomfortable - thought Klaus. In fact, he could the see the beginnings of a small smile at the corner of her lips. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't uncomfortable. She looked...content._

 _He traced his fingers along her lips, enjoying the sensation he felt at the tips of his fingers. Her eyes closed as her body endured chills again. That was enough to make him decide there and then what he wanted. He pushed any bad thought that would make him doubt even for a second in order to close the tiny gap between him and Maleny with a kiss. Though feeling her heart may have bursted from her chest, Maleny kissed back within mere seconds. Her hands placed themselves on Klaus' arms, using the grip to pull him that much closer._

* * *

In the present time, the event had repeated itself. Maleny's eyes were nearly closed the nearer Klaus got to her, but even then her mind alerted her she needed to stop whatever might happen. She couldn't allow herself to fall all over again. But, her heart...may have been a little more confused. She accepted the kiss pressed onto her lips with natural ease, it almost made her forget there was something wrong. It was as if the world had become nonexistent to their moment - they could only feel each other's touch.

But unfortunately, all good moments must eventually come to an end, especially when Maleny recalled the very important thing she was supposed to be discussing.

"No," she broke their kiss after a minute of internal struggle. Once she did she quickly got up from the couch before she fell under the 'moment' again, "No, we can't, no."

" _No_?" Klaus repeated, staring after her with indignation.

"No," Maleny turned around, swallowing down hard, "We can't start anything. I don't...I have a lot to process and something important to do before I even think about starting a relationship with anyone."

"Might I ask what that is?" Klaus rose from his seat, severely disliking the last part that included 'with anyone'. Who would she be starting a relationship with anyways? She didn't know anyone! ...did she?

Maleny took in a deep breath to calm her insides, "The curse isn't officially over until I burn my previous body and destroy any connection to it with the curse. That is the only way I can be truly free. Where did you put it?" it terrified her to see the question make Klaus shift in his place, "Klaus...where is it? You...you _do_ know where it is right? Cos you buried it?"

"After we sent Hope away...things got out of hand with Francesca taking over the city," Klaus began and already Maleny figured she would not like the ending, "I-I was...I was going mad with anger...so I took down the Dawsons as revenge..."

"You killed them? All of them?" Maleny whispered, unable to stop feeling relieved knowing no Dawsons were left standing after what they did to her.

"Just...just the adults," Klaus clarified, "The children and those not old enough to know were wiped clean of any memory with a trace of curse in them. No Dawson will ever put their hands on you again."

"Ooh," a small smile wrote itself across Maleny's lips, "I'm free of them? Oh my God!" she threw her arms around Klaus' neck and hugged him.

Klaus hugged her back immediately, holding her tight, "I'm sorry," he whispered to her minutes later.

She pulled away to look him in the eyes, "...why?"

"Because while I was doing that...someone stole the corpse you now require," Klaus explained, full of guilt and even more so when he how her face fell at the revelation.

She slowly unwinded her arms from his neck and stepped back, her gaze drifting to the sight as she let the burden fall even heavier over her shoulders, "Then I am just as imprisoned as I was with the Dawson's alive."

"We'll find it," Klaus promised her, taking her hands into his.

But Maleny couldn't stay calm with just a promise for the moment. She withdrew her hands from his and started frantically coming up with measures to keep hr safe, "I can't be here," she shook her head, "If the person who has my body sees me here and recognizes me they'll try to take me away."

"Never," Klaus declared without a trace of doubt nor fear in his tone, "I am not losing you again."

"Then we have to be careful. I can't stay here, not until we find my corpse."

"What are you proposing?"

"...I need to get a place of my own. I need to be careful when I'm with you and your family or someone will eventually figure it out."

"You can't be on your own," Klaus scowled at the idea, "And you are most certainly not leaving this place."

"It's either that or let me continue this awful cycle!" Maleny exclaimed, "I don't know about you but I am done being cursed. Like it or not, I am leaving."

"At least...at least wait until tomorrow," Klaus eventually reasoned instead. He figured she was too overwhelmed at the moment and thus was thinking spontaneously.

"I can't..."

"So what's the plan right now, then? Hm? Go out into the night and what? Sleep outside?"

Maleny bit her nail nervously, "Well...I can't stay here. It...it scares me."

"Okay, but I don't want you to leave-"

"But I have to!"

"NO!" Klaus unintentionally shouted and made her flinch, her wide blue eyes blinking rapidly after him. He took a breath in and with what little calmness he mustered he spoke to her quietly, "You don't know what it's like when someone leaves you, Mal. You were always the one that got to leave and forget what happened but _I_ was the one that had to remain and remember," his eyes lowered the more he thought of the many times he believed one of Maleny's 'personas' chose to abruptly leave, "I had to move on, always with the knowledge that I believed was true: that somehow I had managed to lose another woman. Even today it stands, whether it's family or not. Rebekah, for starters, and now my daughter. It may sound selfish of me but I do not wish to feel like you've left me again because the feeling is…" he shook his head, unable to finish.

Maleny was guilty with this knowledge she hadn't known before. She recalled something similar Elijah had once mentioned to her before but it was nothing to what Klaus had now professed to her.

"I don't want you to feel like that because of me," she whispered, her hands finding their way back with his, "I just...I just feel like this would be a safety protocol, you know? It would just seem weird that suddenly a strange woman is residing with the Mikaelsons'. And besides, if I did stay somewhere else it would be here in the Quarter - as a tourist. I wouldn't be leaving you this time...I don't ever plan on leaving you again."

"Is that a promise you are willing to make?" he challenged her, needing, even if it were sarcasm, to hear her at least making an attempt to stay.

She smirked and gave a small nod, "Darling, that's a solemn swear I make to you right here and now. I'm not leaving this place - I may move out, but I will not leave the Quarter unless it's in a coffin with one of those parades you guys tend to have a lot here."

"Don't you dare," he warned her very seriously. He sighed as he once more realized that while she did promise him she was not leaving she was still planning on leaving the compound. Even through her sweet smile she had on for him it didn't stop being painful. It had been a good while since he felt that sort of pain from her part. But as his fingers gently traced her cheeks and the realization hit that she actually stood there with him, the pain subsided. After months of staying in solitary confinement, Klaus would take the one minute of peace the world offered him before Maleny would, apparently, stay somewhere else.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yowzah what a chapter lol. But hooray! We finally have original Mal back! *cheers*. And, welcome to the second season of the Originals. I know I didn't show Esther/Cassie but she will be around and she will cause her usual shit as she did in the show. But as the season progresses there will be my extra SL's - there's even a clue in this chapter of something bigger in the future and even in the following story. Can you find it?

Also, my semester officially ended today which means I now have free time for more writing :D. I have plans for so much more and I can't wait to get started on it all! ^.^

* * *

 ** _For Reviews:_**

Yes, indeed. What did you think of this chapter lol?

Yeeeeah, Klaus does not have such good luck in the love department. But we all know what happens to people who piss off Klaus Mikaelson...especially those he happened to give a damn about *inserts evil emoji*. The Dawson bloodline is no more! Nope, she woke up in France at the care of a French witch coven. (And btw you meant Dahlia). And no, because Maleny has been returned to her original body her mind follows. She doesn't remember every single life she's lived she does remember a lot more than she used to. CAMI DIED BECAUSE LUCIEN BIT HER WITH HIS UPGRADED VAMPIRE HYBRID VENOM AND KILLED HER *sobs entire river* And Davina died because Kol drank her blood to death then when she was about to be resurrected Freya forced her back to the 'other side' for power. I am so angry with the TO writers right now for all this *throws tables and chairs*

Updated lol. Hope you liked the new chapter :)

Thank you! I try to be spontaneous with twists but also keeping intact the original plot as best as I can. Aww, thanks so much and I hope this chapter was to your liking as well!

* * *

And so, I 'm hoping this chapter was alright and hope to hear your thoughts. Since it's a starter chapter that basically lays down what's to come I'm always a little more worried for it. Until next time guys! :)


	13. My Dear Friends

While things may have not been as perfect as everyone wished for, there had been a visible change in moods - all save Hayley of course. In the lounge room upstairs were Elijah and Cami, having a rousing game of chess. They had the small table between them, and while Cami was looking as if she were ready to flip the table over in frustration, she was managing to win.

"Another one," remarked Elijah as Cami took out another of his chess piece.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you're letting me win," Cami announced with a mocking smile.

"Why would you believe that?" Elijah asked, matching her smile with an innocent one.

Cami raised an eyebrow, "Because I've never played before," she smirked and placed his chess piece beside them, "and I just so happened to mention this right before we began playing."

"Coincidences," Elijah gave a shrug and pretended to focus on his move.

Cami shook her head, unable to contain a laugh, "You are full of crap!"

"Camille, I would have thought you'd have better language," Elijah looked up from the table with a less than serious face, "There are far more beautiful things to say don't you think?"

Cami rolled her eyes and motioned him to get on with his chess move. While he did so, Klaus strode into the room with an air of aggravation as he went straight for the drinks across.

"Isn't it a bit early to drink?" Cami gave a call, "It's not even noon yet."

"Well, that goes to show you how bad it's already going," Klaus waved his glass before taking a long gulp down.

"Did you retrieve the stake, brother?" Elijah finally looked up from the table after making a move. Cami gaped at how quickly she was now losing - he most certainly was playing for real now.

"I attempted to," Klaus muttered, "Hayley and I found some witches whom we tried persuading to locate the white oak stake for us."

Both chess players alarmed, shouted simultaneously, "You took Hayley on a witch hunt!?"

Klaus wasn't very surprised by the stunned question and so turned to the table to pour himself another drink, "She heard and I couldn't very well say no, could I?"

"I'm sorry isn't that what you always do?" Cami shook her head, "You realize Hayley is like inches from falling apart, right?" she began looking through her remaining chess pieces for another move.

"Perhaps the problem is your high standards? Hayley is a vampire now. Being it only exaggerates what you truly are, and wolves are wild things. Your judgment only hurts her more."

Elijah angrily looked up at his brother, "We are not judging her, we are concerned for her. Someone needs to talk to her before she does something she truly will regret."

"What about Maleny?" Cami suddenly asked, having just thought of the idea, "Think about it, Hayley lost a daughter and Maleny was a daughter who lost a mother," both brothers glanced at each other with consideration, "Not to mention they're both basically orphans. I'm sure they can connect on some level."

"I will talk to her, see if she's okay with it," Klaus volunteered after a moment. He set his glass down and turned to the two again, "Of course that would be after I find somewhere for her to live at."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked, both he and Cami sharing confused expressions.

"You haven't heard?" Klaus bitterly huffed, "She says she must live somewhere else until we find her previous corpse and burn it. That is the only way her curse can officially be broken. And since no one knows where it is she has to 'play it safe'." He was still highly upset Maleny had persisted in that direction even after sleeping well and thinking more on it. He had been so sure she would change her mind...but he was wrong. And now he had to actually look for a place she could stay, other than the compound.

Cami leaned back on her spot, "Well, it does sound logical. I'm sure we can find a place for her nearby," but after a minute of studying Klaus she began smirking, "Oh, but that's not what _you_ expected is it? Cos you _did_ expect something, right?" Klaus shot her a glare warning her to stop but Cami just laughed at the attempt, "Oh c'mon, Klaus, you spend months brooding over her and you expect us not to form ideas about it?"

"If it bothers you, perhaps have a talk with her," suggested Elijah.

"You two are no bloody help at all," was all Klaus said before leaving with a glass in hand.

Cami raised her eyebrows though she wasn't surprised with the response, "Does he ever stop acting like he doesn't care?"

"It's difficult for him. Think about it, every time there is a woman - who we assumed has been Maleny - she disappears. It's not easy to openly care about someone after a while."

Cami had to agree with Elijah on that, "Alright fine. But that doesn't mean we can't help."

And judging by the smirk on her face, Elijah figured there was already a plan forging in her mind, "Anything in mind?"

"Perhaps," Cami knocked down another of his chess pieces, "but we can discuss that after I beat you."

Elijah looked at his knocked down piece with genuine surprise, "Well," he picked it up and placed it down by his other lost ones, "you're turning out to be a challenge."

Cami giggled and motioned him to make his next move. He had no idea.

~ 0 ~

In Maleny's room, that had finally been opened up last night, stood the blonde in front of a finished painting. She'd seen it last night but had been too tired to study its details. Now wide awake and changed, she took her time. It only took minutes to conclude she loved it. She recognized the painting as the one Klaus had been working on months ago, after Elijah's faction party had gone rogue. At the time there had been only scenery - the forest - but now there was a prominent figure...herself. There she sat on her knees, with her long, blonde hair cascading over her chest. One of her favorite blue dresses was the choice of clothing with her prized golden chain necklace around her neck. She was genuinely surprised that Klaus had remembered her so...perfectly. Anyone else may have forgotten her likes and dislikes in a couple years, but not him despite it being a thousand years.

Now Maleny would've continued to admire her new painting - as Klaus had told her last night it was hers to do as she pleased - but she heard the trotting of boots coming closer to her room. She looked back at the open door in time to see Hayley walking by. Though Hayley didn't acknowledge her Maleny quietly walked to the doorway and peered out. Hayley was leaving a trail of blood after her, and she herself was drenched in mud, blood, and tree twigs. Once Hayley entered a room, Maleny walked out and looked below into the courtyard, startled at seeing so many corpses, assumed to be witches. After a couple of minutes of thinking, Maleny decided to go find Hayley.

This couldn't keep going on.

Eventually, she found Hayley in a bathroom, taking a bubble bath. However the tub was oozing with running blood, even the water tainted.

"Are you kidding me?" Maleny stepped into the room, eyeing all that was wrong, "This is what your mornings consist of now?"

Hayley couldn't help roll her eyes, "Mal, you've been gone so to answer your question, yes this is kinda what I do now. I was having a crappy day, so Klaus took me out to the Cauldron. Wouldn't you know, we ran into some witches!"

"Hayley, I'm a witch, this makes me feel uncomfortable."

Hayley tilted her head back to see the blonde, seeing the genuine nervous shift in Maleny's expression, "Yeah, but you're not evil nor part of the group that nearly killed my baby. You're good."

"Gee, that makes me feel all better," Maleny crossed her arms and stared at the brunette who returned to 'relaxing'. After a minute she shook her head, "Absolutely not, nope. This can't and won't keep going," she headed for a table with towels and snatched one off, "Take it and get dressed," she ordered, "We're going to talk."

"Excuse me?" Hayley raised an eyebrow.

"No, I will not excuse you. You heard me, get dressed and meet me in my room. Ten minutes," Maleny warned with her two hands before walking out, giving Hayley no chance to put in a word of refusal.

~ 0 ~

Maleny sat on a couch just beside her window, her hands clutching a cushion as she stared out the window. She had taken the custom back in the French house during the early days when she couldn't walk for very long. She would watch everything work, whether it was the trees swaying to the wind or Isabelle's family in their daily chores. She often wished she was able to go downstairs but her body needed a lot of physical therapy before she could even think about stepping outside.

The sounds of shoes coming closer made her break her thoughts. Hayley strode into the room wearing a not so pleased face - not that Maleny cared. Hayley plopped down on the couch beside Maleny, "Well? What is it?"

"That's your greeting?" Maleny raised an eyebrow.

"Maleny, I'm not the same anymore-"

"Clearly," Maleny cut her off with a wide smile, "You're a new hybrid, you're a new mother, and you've taken up the sport of hunting? That's definitely not the Hayley I knew. But I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like the way you're behaving now."

"There is no other way to behave," snapped Hayley, "I lost my daughter to people I didn't even know. You tell me how I'm supposed to keep going with a bright smile on my face?"

"I can't, because I'm not a mother," Maleny conceded her fault, "but I am a daughter who also lost her parents. My mother died, and my father never loved me. I was like an orphan after my mother died."

"So was I," Hayley reminded, unsure of where the conversation was heading to, "except in my case both my parents died in some war."

"Hayley, I'm not going to tell you that everything is 'going to be okay' or 'things will get better' because that would only be an insult to you," Maleny leaned forwards and took her friend's hand, "but what I can tell you is that you're not alone in this. We know what it was like losing our parents and we would never want that for our children. But you know what your daughter has that neither of us did?"

"What?"

"Her mother and father are both alive and willing to do anything it takes to get her back," Maleny smiled, "She will live with hope."

Hayley lightly smiled and looked down, "Have you had some sort of therapist training or something?"

"Not exactly," Maleny chuckled, "I had a lot of time in my hands when I was in France and couldn't move about. I took to reading - any genre. And, in one of those books, it mentioned something about getting in touch with your origins as a means to help you rehabilitate."

"I'm not a drug addict, Mal," Hayley shook her head, slightly amused.

"No, but the book still stands. Have you gone back to the bayou since you gave birth? To see your people?"

"No, and after ambushing them I'm pretty sure they're in no mood to see me."

"Don't you see Hayley? Those wolves are key to getting back your daughter. Why make an enemy when you can make best friends," Maleny smirked, a pointed finger at Hayley, "There's no need for them to be your enemies."

"Now you're sounding a lot like Klaus," Hayley blinked, surprised to hear such similarities.

Maleny sheepishly pushed some of her hair back, "Well, my mind's been a lot more clearer now so...there's bound to be some similarities."

"The thing that would really drive it home is if you were to say-"

"You need to be their alpha," Maleny finished for her, meaning every word spoken.

"Maleny!"

"You waged a just war on those who would harm your child! Not only will they respect you, they will answer to you! They have to."

But Hayley still refused to believe it, shaking her head, "Why would they do that now?"

"Because you're their queen - or so I've heard from Klaus."

"Stop hanging around with that guy," Hayley mockingly ordered, "I don't want to have to deal with two arrogant vampires."

"Hey," Maleny laughed, "First of all, I'm not arrogant. Second of all, I'm a witch," she gestured to herself, "I may not have all my power but I am still one, alright? And you know what, this witch is going to accompany you to the bayou so you can see your family."

"You're going to what?" Hayley's eyebrows shot up, the idea already giving her a bad ache in her stomach.

"You heard me," Maleny leaned back on her spot, giving a light shrug, "I've got to play it safe around this city and it would look less suspicious if they see me with you instead of Klaus or even Elijah. They would probably think of me some wolf friend of yours."

"Mal, I don't know…"

"I'll go with you for a while then I'll come back home so you can do all your little wolf things on your own. I want to stop by and see Davina anyways. She doesn't know I'm back yet. I don't know how she's doing."

"Word on the street is she told her coven to 'shove it' and she's now back at school," Hayley decided to share as a preview of what she would later hear.

"Really?" Maleny chuckled, "That's Davina. I'm happy for her. So, bayou?"

"...bayou," Hayley eventually agreed and watched Maleny laugh again, easily noticing there was something else that Maleny was so giddy about, "You seem in an awfully cheerful mood for someone who, I hear, is still cursed."

Maleny sobered up but still ended up smiling, "Well," she tucked some hair behind her ear and turned her head to the right, pretending to study her room, "there's just a lot more gained now for me."

"Like?"

"Nothing," Maleny shrugged. At that moment, Klaus appeared at her doorway, lightly knocking on her door to alert of his presence. Maleny looked at him with a cheery smile, "Morning," she greeted.

"Actually it's noon, but good morning," Klaus corrected as he came further into the room, "I came to tell you that Cami and Elijah will be looking into that apartment of yours."

"You're moving out?" Hayley immediately frowned at Maleny, "But you just got here."

"Like I said, I need to play it safe," Maleny repeated with a sigh, "How would it look that the Mikaelsons' just accepted a brand new woman in the city into their home? If someone has my corpse and the knowledge about me, it won't be long until they figured it out. I can't be here."

Hayley could see the necessity for Maleny to live somewhere else and so decided to leave the subject at that. Besides, she could already tell the idea wasn't sitting well with Klaus anyways and saw no need to keep talking about it.

"Cami and Elijah will come up with something for you," Klaus reiterated to Maleny, "Meanwhile I will go to the witches at the graveyard to meet this 'Cassie' - the last of the Harvest girls - who is now, I hear, leading both the witches and the wolves."

"What?" Hayley hissed, nearly jumping out of her spot on the couch, "Why!?"

"Because of Oliver of course," Klaus shrugged as if it were obvious, "You should see into that, little wolf. It won't bode well for us if the wolves and witches unite against us."

"She absolutely will," Maleny flashed Hayley a knowing smile, "She's going to the bayou today."

"Excellent," Klaus was severely satisfied to hear it, "and in the meantime you will stay here," he told the blonde.

"Alright," Maleny accepted though both she and Hayley knew that wasn't happening.

"I mean it Maleny," it seemed like Klaus was also doubting her easy acceptance, "You said it yourself, you need to play it safe around."

"I got it," Maleny raised both hands in her defense.

Klaus stared at Maleny longer before adding, "Cami and Elijah won't be long, so you won't have time to make an escape," and with that he left the room.

Maleny made a face as she stood up, chucking her cushion back on the couch, "So, bayou?" she looked at Hayley as if nothing had happened.

Hayley looked between Maleny and the open doorway, "Didn't you hear?"

"Oh I heard," Maleny went over to her night stand and picked up her cellphone. She entered the messaging tab and began writing to Cami.

"And you're still going to leave? Cami and Elijah are going to be back early."

"Done," Maleny cheered and stuffed her phone into her jean's pocket. She turned to Hayley and walked over, "Cami's gonna cover for me."

Hayley stared at the blonde with slight amusement, one she hadn't had in many months, "I'm glad you're back," she said after a moment.

"Me too," Maleny clapped her hands, "Let's go!"

~ 0 ~

The bright green bayou was difficult to walk through when one visits, as was the case for Maleny. Knowing she had to leave earlier, she and Hayley left the car they back where it would no longer be able to go through. Maleny was trudging along slightly behind Hayley who was having no trouble getting through. In fact, she didn't even notice Maleny struggling to keep up. Maleny had the good idea to have Hayley keep talking about the occurrences that happened after she'd 'died' at the cemetery and while Hayley was over explaining some things while briefly touching others, Maleny was putting in pieces of the big picture fairly easy.

"So you've like...distanced yourself from everyone," Maleny concluded after Hayley finished one story.

"I had to, Mal," Hayley crossed her arms, looking down as they walked, "I cried all day, I fed all night. I was no good to anyone. That's probably why I lost things."

"What kind of things?" Maleny curiously asked, though by the tone of Hayley's voice she was already forming ideas.

"My pack, for starters," Hayley huffed, "I lost connection with them when I turned. I used to be close with people and now...things have changed. Take Elijah, for starters. When I got to this city he was overbearing with all these concerns and now...I'm lucky if we have one conversation a day. He likes to spend time with Cami now…"

Maleny awkwardly cleared her throat once she sensed the smidge of jealousy covering Hayley's last words, "Cami's a new vampire, he's probably just mentoring her or something. Believe me, he does that with many people - even Marcel," she recalled lastly.

"You haven't seen them, Mal. While you've been in France, I've stayed here, remember?" she glanced back at Maleny, "I know what I see."

Maleny sadly looked at her friend, assuming Hayley had felt like she was (and had) lost everything, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Hayley continued walking, now facing straight ahead, even though Maleny was still behind she kept the calm facade on her face, "It's not Cami's fault either, nor Elijah's - it's mine. I turned into a monster and who could love that?"

"You're not a monster," Maleny scolded, wishing she could speed walk to comfort her, "You're just sad, and with great motives to be. Besides, if this didn't happen then it's probably cos someone else is waiting for you somewhere."

Hayley received that comment with a scoff, "Okay."

"I mean it Hayley," warned Maleny.

Hayley would've continued to refuse the statement if it hadn't been for the fact they'd finally found the remnants of her pack. Minutes later, Maleny finally caught up and looked out to a small clearing where several Crescents were gathering up their belongings.

"So, Jackson is MIA and Oliver seems to think he's the Alpha," Hayley gestured the obvious, "They're not going to listen to me."

"Hey," Maleny turned to the brunette, tugging on Hayley's black jacket to reveal her birthmark, "that birthmark on your shoulder did not disappear when you became a hybrid so as far as anyone's concerned you're still one of them - just with a few upgrades."

"Upgrades?" Hayley gave her a long look.

Maleny shrugged, "Or perks, whatever you want to call them. Just go," she pointed to the clearing, "Go on, talk to them."

With a deep sigh, Hayley emerged from their spot by the trees and walked for the clearing. Maleny followed behind and immediately noticed the tension that had settled in the air. The group had formed a circle around them as if they were waiting to attack.

"The hell you want?" Oliver demanded from Hayley, taking no notice of the blonde.

However, that didn't stop Maleny from making a snarkish response, "Hey, shut the hell up before you end up down in a lake," and to prove she could very well practice enough magic she snapped her fingers causing a branch from a tree behind the group to plummet to the ground.

Hayley shot her a look, both surprised of the magic and irritated for the imprudence, "Hey, I thought we were coming to talk, remember?"

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna have disrespect for either of us," Maleny crossed her arms.

"You with Cassie?" Oliver decided to ask her, suddenly realizing he had never seen her near the covens. For all he knew she could be under Cassie's order.

"Don't know who she is, don't really think I want to know," Maleny shrugged, uninterested.

"We didn't come here to fight, Oliver," Hayley clarified, "Our pack has been divided by people who want us to be their slaves. What we need right now is a leader. Someone who will reunite us and make us strong again. Someone who will fight for our pack. If you let me, I can be that person."

Oliver scoffed at the idea, "You think we can trust you? You're not one of us! Hell, you're not even a wolf, you're a blood-sucking vampire parasite!"

"And yet you're working for Cassie," Maleny spoke up again, leaving him quiet for a minute. Her eyes looked at the other wolves intently listening to them, "I mean, do you guys really trust a man who I hear, caters to a teenage witch?"

"That witch can help us all," Oliver snapped, growing more irritated with the stranger, "She can give us moonlight rings-"

"Which would then make you all her slaves for the rest of your lives," Hayley replied then.

"Yeah, they would rather follow a witch than you," Oliver stepped towards the two women, "Me? Hell, I'd rather die than follow you."

"That's it," Maleny shut her eyes and waited to feel the channeling of powers between her and Isabelle's coven. With a thrust of her hand she blew Oliver to the ground, "Follow witches and you'll so end up on your back, dead," she told the group, "That's what you want? To be dead?"

"Mal," Hayley hissed, not at all pleased with the stunt she'd pulled.

"It's time to learn politics, Hayley," Maleny stepped forwards, wearing an uncommon sinister smile on her face, "You gain support by killing your detractors!"

"What ever, look, they may not like me very much, but these people, including Oliver, are my family," Hayley softly explained, feeling slightly awkward with the burning stares everyone had on her.

Maleny smirked as she looked around, "See that?" she jerked a thumb at Hayley, "That's the kind of leader you want and need - not some fool," she then pointed at Oliver, "that only talks loud to be heard. Choose to follow this 'Cassie' witch and you'll eventually be killed, whether by her or her enemies - who knows."

She retreated back to Hayley's side, "I have to go see Davina. You can take it from here, I think. See you back at the compound."

"Thanks," Hayley whispered before the blonde left, grateful she had been forced to come and do this. Yes, she was definitely glad to have Maleny back.

~ 0 ~

It didn't take long for Maleny to locate Davina in the Quarter. It seemed like the girl had taken refuge in the church attic again. Maleny gave a light knock on the open door, already peering inside to see the teenager reading over a grimoire, "Knock, knock."

At the unfamiliar voice, Davina looked up in alarm and ready to battle, "Who ever you are," she stood up from the couch with a hand raised towards Maleny, "you need to leave."

However, her invisible companion, Mikael, was stunned to see the blonde at the doorway, "By all the Gods…" he sucked in a breath. Davina quickly looked at the man for further explanation.

Maleny laughed, clueless of the third member in the room, "Davina, it's me, Maleny. I know I look a little different," she grabbed a handful of her loose hair, "but it's good ole Mal, I promise."

Davina's head snapped back to the blonde, her eyes wide, "Maleny!?"

"I'm finally back."

"Oh my God!" Davina scurried across the room to encase Maleny in a tight hug, "I can't believe you're back!"

"Of course I was coming back," Maleny pulled back, "Did you give up hope on me or something?"

"Never," Davina declared instantly.

"So," Maleny looked around the wooden room, unable to stop thinking of the gruesome activities that took place long ago, "word on the street is you told your coven to shove it?"

Davina chuckled and moved back, "That may or may not have happened."

"You're a badass," Maleny moved around the room, missing the stiffness in Davina as she watched the blonde walk pass Mikael.

If Maleny was back then it surely meant she was also back with the Mikaelsons. She didn't doubt for a second Maleny was already living there. The most horrendous thing would be if Maleny was now actually with Klaus. That would definitely put a damper on their friendship. Her plans still consisted in letting Mikael kill Klaus after she de-linked Klaus' sireline. Could Maleny forgive her for that if she was still in love with Klaus?

"Any particular reason why you're reading a de-linking spell?" Maleny had found Esther's grimoire on the couch and become interested in the current page.

"Um…" Davina quickly racked her mind for an excuse.

"If you tell her your plans she will never forgive you," Mikael warned in all seriousness, "She was the fool who loved that bastard."

Davina stared at him for a long time, truly taking in his words. Maleny followed her gaze to the empty spot in which Mikael stood, "Davina?" she called again, making the teenager flinch and look back.

"Uh, I was just...studying," Davina settled for a weak answer, "Telling your coven to shove it kind of means you have to learn on your own."

Maleny accepted the answer with ease, "I'm sorry for that. But you know, even though I don't have all my power back doesn't mean I can't teach you what I've learned."

"You've learned?" Davina walked to the couch, stopping just behind it.

"Mhm. My original body was in a French coven's care and when I woke up Isabelle, the leader, gave me some lessons. I even have a channeling spell between her coven and myself to help me with magic."

"That's incredible," Davina was happy to hear her friend had garnered at least a little magic of what had been taken.

"Plus, I still have my mother's grimoire. You can take it any time you want."

The kindness Maleny showed towards her made Davina feel worse of her secret plans. Since Maleny arrived to the Quarter she'd done nothing but help Davina and now Davina would repay her by killing her (hopefully past) love?

That was cruel on every standard.

"Davina, you'll have to forgive me, but this time I do come with a favor to ask," admitted a sheepish Maleny.

Davina however found no offense and quickly motioned she wanted to hear, "What is it?"

"It's about my previous body's corpse. I need to have it burned so that any link between it and the curse can officially die. This way the curse would be broken and I would be, well, free. Klaus says he doesn't know what happened to it because apparently someone took it."

Davina's gaze dropped to the floor, alerting Maleny she was already in the know of the situation. "I tried to find it," Davina began quietly, the guilt visible in her stance, "but it was cloaked. There's a powerful spell covering its location."

"So someone is intentionally hiding it," Maleny turned away, running her hands through her hair in frustration, "And they're probably waiting for me to come back so that they can..." she swallowed hard, "...capture me again..."

Davina watched her friend with sympathy. Although Maleny played out to be the tough, sarcastic woman Davina knew very well Maleny was just scared beyond belief of her cursers, and now the person who held her previous corpse. The fact she could, at any time, be once again thrown back into the cycle of jumping bodies and forgetting everything had to be something traumatizing for one person to live under for centuries.

While Davina was lost in thought, Maleny heard a cellphone vibrating, and figuring it wasn't hers she turned back. She saw Davina's phone and picked it up, reading the contact name as 'Kaleb'. With a smirk, she passed it to Davina then promptly asked, "Who's that?"

Davina blushed as she took the cellphone from Maleny, "Just...someone I met," she answered quietly and read the text sent to her.

 _'Can I make it up to you over dinner?'_

Maleny watched a bright smile spread across the teen's face after reading the message. She chuckled when Davina remembered she wasn't alone and quickly looked back with an embarrassed look.

"So, you want to tell me more about this guy?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to laugh.

"Yes, definitely yes," Davina pointed, making a face, "just maybe another time?"

"Ooh, I know that, that's a nice way of telling me to leave," Maleny backed away, now fully laughing, "Rebekah used that one of me back then so she could have some fun."

"Not like that," Davina looked mortified and blushed again.

"I expect full coverage on this tomorrow," Maleny warned, turning to leave as Davina grabbed her own things to follow.

"Definitely," Davina shut the door of the attic then hurried on out, leaving a chuckling Maleny to leave afterwards.

~ 0 ~

As the day grew darker Maleny found it was time to return home before someone grew confused. She'd spent some hours on her own getting to know the Quarter again, while also discreetly looking out for any potential enemies that could be holding her previous corpse. She also had gone to a shop for certain ingredients that would help keep a strong, constant connection of power between her and Isabelle's coven. As she was coming out of the shop, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" the blonde quickly went.

A dark-skinned man was the receiver of the push and appeared stunned by her presence, "You…" was all that came out of his lips.

Maleny lifted an eyebrow, "I'm sorry? What was that?"

The man, named Vincent, (or so everyone thought) quickly recollected himself and shook his head, "No, no, it's my bad. I wasn't looking where I was going…" he paused to stare at her one more time before forcing himself to go, "Excuse me."

Confused, Maleny watched after the man, wondering what was wrong with him. A vibration of her phone reminded her it was time to go. She dashed for the car and made way to the compound.

~ 0 ~

Upon entering the compound Maleny walked in the midst of people she didn't know. It wasn't until she came into the courtyard and saw Hayley giving instructions to the group.

"Take any of the rooms on the first floor," she was motioning the group to head into the downstairs corridors.

"Hayley, what's going on here?" Maleny went up to the woman.

At the same time she asked the question, Klaus and Elijah emerged from the downstairs living room, "Are we running a kennel now?" Klaus called.

"I'll handle them," Hayley told the group before dragging Maleny up to the brothers.

"And where the hell have you been?" Klaus demanded once he caught sight of Maleny.

But before Maleny opened her mouth, Hayley answered, "She was with me at the bayou helping me reconnect with my pack."

Klaus looked at Maleny, studying her face for any thing that would give reason to doubt, "You agreed to stay in here."

"I was with Hayley, someone very capable of keeping me safe," Maleny swung an arm around Hayley's shoulders, "That's not bad is it?"

"No," Elijah answered before Klaus could say something, "I think it's good you two went out," he could already tell a difference it made in Hayley and he would not have anything ruining it.

"Well, these are the ones that are not with the witches," Hayley explained as more of the pack entered.

"I don't see Oliver amongst them," Klaus observed the incoming Crescents, "Am I to assume you finished him off?"

"We made a deal," Hayley said, "He'll pledge his loyalty to Cassie, report back, and tell me everything that he learns."

Maleny blinked with surprise, "Wow, you managed to do that in the span of a day?"

Hayley smugly smiled, "Yeah."

"You're good!"

"Hey," Cami entered the compound holding a rolled up paper in hand, "I got the apartment," she declared with a smile.

"I thought you two were looking into that together," Maleny looked in between Cami and Elijah.

"We were," agreed Cami, throwing Elijah a mock glare, "then I was ditched for Davina."

"Davina? What does Davina have to do with this?" Maleny frowned, seeing the change in Elijah and even Klaus.

Elijah motioned for them to follow and while Hayley took care of the remaining Crescents.

"What's going on?" Maleny asked again once they were in the living room. The air had suddenly turned dense, like something was incredibly wrong.

"It appears our troubles with the witches are far from being over," Elijah began, "more than we thought anyways."

"How so?" Cami questioned, glancing at Maleny.

"They have the white oak stake don't they?" Maleny assumed by their behavior. Hayley had told her of the predicament the two Originals found themselves in with the loss of the stake.

"Yes and no," Klaus pointed at her, appearing irritated for some reason, "Your little witch friend, Davina, has it...along with my deceased father."

"Come again?"

"Davina somehow brought our father back from the dead and has him under her control," Elijah explained thoroughly, "and with him and the stake she has the perfect weapon to finish us once and for all."

Maleny shook her head, "That can't be. I just spoke to Davina earlier today-"

Klaus immediately stopped her after she'd basically given up her lie, "So you weren't with Hayley all day."

Maleny stiffened but quickly came up with, "I left just for a bit. I only saw Davina for like five minutes. She didn't mention anything of the stake-"

"I doubt she would have even if you asked," that response had come from neither Mikaelson brother.

Stunned, Maleny turned to face Cami, "Cami! How can you say that?"

"Well, it's just what I've seen," Cami gave a shrug and went to take a seat at the couch, "Davina's changed while you've been gone. She doesn't address me the same anymore because I keep seeing those two," she nodded towards Klaus and Elijah, "I'm not doubting her love for you because she's proven it's real, but despite all that Davina has never and probably will never desist on her attempts of killing the Mikaelsons'."

Maleny ran her hands through her hair, still reluctant to believe that one of her friends was going to kill the people that were practically her family, "I have to go talk to her," but before she even turned to leave Klaus gave her a call.

"You will not go anywhere!"

Maleny glanced back, startled of his snark, "What?"

"You're not leaving this place unless one of us," Klaus gestured to his brother and Cami, "is with you."

"I don't need a babysitter," Maleny turned back with her arms crossed, "I told you that long ago and I stand by that statement."

"Maleny, in this case, I think he's right," Elijah spoke up, getting an agreeing nod from Cami.

"Yeah, if their deranged father -" Cami began but then winced at her rudeness and apologized, "Sorry -," she told the brothers before continuing with Maleny, "is back then he'll definitely use whatever he can to his advantage."

"It's not just our father we have to deal with," Klaus announced, wanting Maleny to see just how grave the situation was, "Our mother has taken the last Harvest's girl's body, Cassie, and I doubt she's here for a simple visit."

"So both your parents are back," Maleny scowled at the idea, "Well I'd love to have a chat with Esther. Let me at her."

"This isn't funny, Maleny," Klaus snapped, "Now do you see why you need to be here?"

"No, honestly, no," Maleny shook her head, "because as bad as things are I can't remain here. I need to have my own place and you're not going to stop me," she moved to Cami and snatched the apartment's contract from her hand before leaving the room.

"MALENY!" but Maleny ignored the shout of the hybrid as she speed walked towards her room.

Down below in the courtyard, Hayley was watching the blonde hurriedly going towards her room. She then saw Klaus coming out of the upstairs living room wearing that common angry face that usually led to some violence in the end.

"Klaus?" she called and stopped the man midway towards Maleny's room, the latter now shut and loudly.

"Not now, Hayley," Klaus warned with a finger and made to move when Hayley called again.

"Yes now," Hayley mimicked his tone. After sending the last of her pack to the needed rooms, she directed herself entirely to Klaus, "I heard everything from down here and believe me when I say shouting will not get you anywhere."

"Are you really going to give me lessons on how to speak with Maleny?" Klaus scoffed at the idea, "You are forgetting I've known her since we were children."

"Then you should have learned by now that your shouting does no good to her - nor anyone," Hayley crossed her arms, "Isn't that how you lost her the first time around?" at the question she received glaring daggers from upstairs, "You shouted and told her you'd never turn her. So then she ran away and that was the horrible ending of your relationship."

"None of this is your business, why not go and attend to those of your pack you so easily let into this house?"

"I will and currently am," Hayley remained calm, "but I'm also going to take care of my friends. Look," she took a step towards the rails, "I'm on your side, I think it's a lot safer for Maleny to stay here if Esther's back, not to mention Mikael."

"Then you talk to her," Klaus angrily motioned for her to get moving, "Because she doesn't want to listen to me!"

"Maybe because you're not understanding the problem here," Hayley gave him a narrowed look, "You don't get it, do you? She's scared, Klaus, and she doesn't know how to deal with it. She wants to leave because she's scared. Show her she's protected here, and try not to shout. Good luck," she gave a pretend salute before leaving to tend to her pack.

Klaus rolled his eyes and turned for Maleny's room, taking a moment for himself to push down any shouts that could possibly come out. He needed to be in control of himself if Maleny was to agree to stay.

~ 0 ~

Inside her room, Maleny was busily pacing back and forth thinking of how exactly she would be leaving the compound without causing unnecessary commotion. She was also thinking of where her corpse was in and who had it, not to mention what the person was doing at the moment. Had they already figured out she was back? Were they going to act on their plan now? Or would it be like the Dawsons, straight to the point?

The knock on her door made her stop momentarily and out of politeness she called, "Who?"

"Klaus," came the answer.

Maleny looked around for a minute before deciding to go and open the door, "If you're here to keep ordering me what I can and can't do you might as well get going. I would have guessed that by this time you have learned that I'm a grown woman."

Klaus took a deep breath, making it clear he was doing an effort to stay at ease, "I just...want to talk…"

Maleny opened the door wider and motioned him to come in, "What about, exactly? I think we've said everything by now."

"Mal," Klaus turned to face her, "I _need_ you to stay here," he pointed to the room, "where I can make sure that you are, in fact, _safe_."

"But it doesn't matter where I go, I'll be unsafe until I can find the corpse. But living somewhere else makes me just a little safer."

"Not with Mikael and Esther walking the Earth," Klaus shook his head, "No one is safe and you being out there is specifically the thing we need to avoid. Do you have any idea what my mother would do if she found out you were here in the Quarter?"

"No, I don't know, but I'm going to find out whether or not I live here. Esther has things to pay for and in that are my powers she stole. I'm seeing her no matter what."

"Then if you're going to do that, at least be with us until things are safer," Klaus nearly pleaded but maintained an aura of calmness, "Hayley lives here, Cami lives here now, Elijah is here and so am I. We can take care of you, we can protect you."

Maleny stared at him for a long while before breaking down with a long sigh and hands in her hair, "I don't...I don't know what to do..."

As much as it pained her, and perhaps Klaus if he knew, she was utterly confused on what to do with her life. On the one hand, she wanted to stay in another place (in the Quarter) and start a new life with her newfound (albeit little) freedom. She hadn't had much time to get to know the modern world after waking up in France, and now that she was back in the Quarter perhaps she could start to. There were so many things she wanted to do...but she was completely afraid. The other part of her wanted to stay in the compound, with everyone she knew, where it felt safe and secure. Her mind was going crazy trying to come up with the decision.

Klaus walked up to her and removed her hands from her hair, "Mal, it's not difficult-"

"Yes it is," Maleny meekly insisted, embarrassed he was seeing her unable to make such an apparent decision, "I don't know what to do. I was already nervous coming back but now that your parents are here I can literally feel my heart," she gulped, "I...I..."

"You're scared," Klaus thought back to Hayley's words, his gaze on her turning soft with sorrow. Maleny sniffed as the tears welled in her eyes and without a word took her hands out of his to hug him. With a light sigh, Klaus wrapped his arms around her, "How about a compromise?" he asked quietly, one hand stroking her soft hair.

"What kind?" she whispered, keeping her head resting over his shoulder.

"You can stay here until Mikael and Esther are gone," he proposed, and he was shamefully hoping that took a long while so that he would have enough time to convince her to stay permanently with him.

"I guess...that sounds okay," she said slowly, still thinking, "but you can't tell me to stay here all the time."

"Well, you can't go escaping all the time," he countered with a hint of amusement.

"I want to stay out of trouble," she admitted sheepishly, knowing that was just about the opposite of her entire person, "But it gets a little complicated sometimes. Still," she raised her head and looked at him, now wearing a small smile across her lips, "I think we can make a compromise. But you know I want to focus entirely on this curse," she shook her head, missing the brief flash of pain in Klaus' eyes, "I wouldn't want to break my promise to you and have to forcibly leave because someone stole me."

He scowled, "I've always lived with danger at my side..."

"And for that very detail I would like to change it so that I don't cause you unnecessary pain," she insisted, deeply sighing, "It's difficult, I understand, but this is merely my attempt to help. So please, just abide by this rule."

"I don't have much of a choice," he grumbled. But when she took his hands again and he saw her smiling at him, he couldn't keep up his disappointment. She would at least be staying with him where it was safer, where _he_ could make sure it was safe for her.

But he was still going to make his attempts and persuade her to permanently stay with him. After all, soon Hope would be returning and he wanted nothing more than to introduce one to another. One day, he would have both of his girls together, and with him.

~ 0 ~

The same man Maleny had bumped into earlier hastily walked into the witches' lycee where Cassie - or Esther - was busy handling herbs.

"Mother," he called in urgency, making Esther glance back, "She's here, she's back in the Quarter. Maleny's returned."

"Has she?" Esther raised her eyebrows, clearly content with the news.

"I bumped into her by the witches' voodoo shop. It was her," her eldest son, Finn, assured.

A smirk started spreading across Esther's lips, "Then it's most definitely the appropriate time to make contact with your brothers in their home. There is much to do now."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello! So first of all, a clear hooray for Mal staying in the compound. And we get a little of Mal/Hayley time because I think those two had a lot more in common that would help Hayley get out of her funk. But uh oh Davina still brought in Mikael and I promise you that will NOT lead to good things for her and Mal...

 **For the Reviews:**

Thank you! Hey, I think Klaus can feel a little better this time round since Maleny is going to be staying for a while no? ;). Nope, definitely not Mikael lol You'll figure it out very soon I promise :). Well, not exactly - her power has been decreased because Esther stole them. But thanks to her channeling of the French coven she was with she can use more power (I got the idea from what they did with Bonnie Bennett in TVD during s2 I think). The reason she entered the curse, without realizing it was a curse though, was because no one would turn her and she didn't have the sufficient power anymore to do it herself. She's just never had her power since Esther performed the spell to create the Original vampires.

Thanks! And definitely, I'm close to finishing up the last chapters for this story and I've already got more ideas for the next one lol. Glad to know you're liking that second pairing! Last chapter was more of an introduction for where the characters were at, like Cami and her new found vampire self. So, glad to hear it was good! I think this season is gonna be a good one...but of course I'm the writer so I'm a little biased xD.

* * *

That's pretty much it for this time. Next chapter someone gets a training session, Maleny meets Esther, Cami makes a new friend and someone gives Mal a reality check ;) Until next time!


	14. The Temptation

"You're not actually going to do this to me are you?" Maleny asked the dripping question of irritation. Her face contorted to pure annoyance as her gaze remained on Klaus who stood across her.

They were in a small room of the compound, one barely used and almost empty save for a table at one end. On that table were several forms of wooden stakes, ones that Klaus had placed himself.

He stood in front of the table, with his arms held out in the familiar Mikaelson way, showing he was very well going to make her do it, "I'm waiting, love."

"This is a complete waste of time," she declared and crossed her arms, refusing to move a step towards him.

"You said you wanted to avoid trouble and I can't very well have you running around without a clue of how to throw a punch at someone," he declared, still waiting for her to make a move. It'd been his idea to give her a proper training session, at least once every so often. If she was going to be escaping every time he told her to stay home she needed to know how to defend herself.

"Okaaay," Maleny drew out the word, "but this," her finger gestured between each other, "is a completely unfair practice round. You're a thousand years old and a hybrid with super strength meanwhile I'm a thousand in a mortal body. Show me where exactly I'm supposed to learn something here? How am I supposed to beat you?"

The last question made Klaus scoff, and earned himself a glare, "You're not here to win a battle against me. I'm an Original, with an extra, lethal, perk," he sent her a wink, "I am merely a..." he made a with a motion he was considering a choice of words, "...punching bag - a target. But I'm a difficult target that you..."

Maleny had her eyes narrowed down on him as he purposely trailed off, her tongue pushing against her teeth, "So...what you're saying is...I wouldn't be able to hit you?"

"Well..." Klaus took small steps towards her, "...it's like you said: I'm a thousand years old with super strength...quite strong..."

"Klaus, I swear to God this better not be one of your taunts," Maleny walked straight up to him, "I'm not an idiot."

"No, you're not," Klaus agreed with her quickly, remaining at ease despite her clear irritation for him.

"I'm not going to hit you," Maleny declared again, though she felt her hand already trying to form a fist instead.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to."

"I hit you before..."

"On the arm, my dear, and only because I allowed it so."

At this, Maleny growled and threw her first attempt of a punch across his face. Klaus easily grabbed her wrist and used it to turn her around, her back to him. She yelped as she felt her hand being forced against her back.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Gonna have to do a little more than that, love," Klaus whispered in her ear, momentarily giving her a chill down her back.

At his laugh, she became even more annoyed and went for a second round. Upon being released she spun around and tried punching him again but he ducked just in time.

"Mal," he appeared bemused as he straightened up again, "were you actually going to punch me?"

By that time Maleny had worked up a breath, "I don't know..." she said in between her breathing, "...stand still and we'll find out."

"You were never this moody back in the village," Klaus remarked offhandedly.

Maleny gaped, "You are really screwing up today! This fight is completely unfair! I mean, who puts a human against a hybrid? I'd have a better chance against Cami! I don't understand-"

Klaus rolled his eyes and sped towards her, taking her up against the wall. Maleny ignored the clasp around her neck due to the brick harshly hitting the back of her head.

" _Oow_..." she shut her eyes at the terrible pain.

Alarmed by the fact he had actually hurt her, Klaus let her go and pulled her off the wall, "Mal? Maleny, are you alright?"

Maleny rubbed the back of her head, giving him a small nod, "I...I think so. But oh my God that hurts. I don't suppose you have ice?"

"I can...sure, yes, I can get some," Klaus hadn't even thought of using blood in his panic episode. He turned and headed towards the doors to get her the ice.

Maleny smirked and rushed to the table with the stakes, swiping one off the table and throwing it with all her might directly at Klaus. He stopped when he felt the stake embedded into his back. Though stunned, and frankly in pain, he turned to Maleny.

She stood straight, arms crossed, and with a smirk on her face, "I win."

"That's not winning, that's _cheating_ ," Klaus clarified as he pulled the stake from his back.

"I'm sorry, isn't that what you do? Use feelings to manipulate and win?"

Unamused, Klaus gave her a look, "Feigning a head injury will not win you a battle, Mal."

"I wasn't faking," Maleny rubbed her head once more as she walked towards the doors, "You owe me big for that one you stupid hybrid," she mumbled and left the room.

Anyone else might have died by that comment, but it being Maleny Klaus merely chuckled and went to retrieve the other stakes he'd left on the table. His mind was already setting up ideas on how to apologize for his apparent error.

~ 0 ~

In the lounge room, Cami was comfortably sat down, scribbling in her new journal. She was so focused until she sensed Maleny entering the room.

"Hey Mal," she looked up and blinked upon seeing the blonde with an ice pack behind her head, "What happened?"

Maleny groaned as she plopped down on the couch beside her, "Klaus had an idea," she grumbled, but Cami began to laugh. "Laugh it up, Camille O'Connell, laugh it up..."

Cami sobered slowly while the blonde rested her head on the couch, the ice pack in-between. "Is this how you two were in the past?"

Maleny scoffed, "No, in those days God forbid Maleny pick up a knife to defend herself."

"Aw, you were like Rapunzel locked in the tower," Cami nudged her, still in a teasing mode, "Let your hair grow out so you can play the part for real."

Maleny rolled her eyes, "You know, being a vampire has made you meaner. I thought hanging out with Elijah would make you more classy like he is."

Cami feigned offense and shut her journal, "Well, I never. I suppose this is the real you now, a hell of a lot more snappier than normal."

"I wasn't always this way," Maleny shrugged, tilting her head to glance at her cousin, "I had the good ole Mikaelson teachers. Finn taught me to tolerate those annoying people, Elijah taught me to be more refined and controlling, Klaus taught me how to talk back to those who thought they could wrong me, Kol taught me how to be mischievous and steal some good snacks, Rebekah taught me how to make sneaky excuses to sneak off," she cleared her throat when Cami smirked at the comment, "Not like that..."

"Yeah right," Cami waved her off, laughing once again.

"Oh shut up!" Maleny exclaimed, "Things are different now, I promise. Besides, I don't know who you're laughing at. I noticed you're closer to Elijah than I remember. Wanna talk about that, dear cousin?"

Now completely serious, Cami took her journal off her lap and stood up, "There is nothing there, I assure you."

Maleny took up Cami's teasing tone and said, "Yeah right!" as the blonde vampire made way for the doors.

"Shut up Maleny!"

Maleny laughed, "Oh c'mon, stay! We haven't talked in months and I heard you went looking for me right after you were turned. Thank you."

With a sigh, Cami turned back, wearing a light-hearted smile, "Don't thank me, I would've done it whether I was human or vampire. You're my cousin, I don't care if that was a lie a witch made up. You are my cousin and I love you."

Maleny reached a hand out for her cousin, unable to move just yet, "I love you too, Cami! And I'm really sorry being caught in a crossfire turned you into a vampire."

"It's actually great," Cami chuckled, having taken Maleny's hand, "I mean, once you get over the 'I'm dead' part, it's really nice. I have the entire world at my feet - I can go anywhere and do anything."

As she said those words, Maleny's smile faded and she turned her head to look away, "Yeah..."

"Don't get me wrong," Cami continued, too focused to notice Maleny yet, "Being killed by Genevieve wasn't exactly the perfect way to go...but then I got her back," she smirked, "Sent that bitch to hell...literally! But being this me is a little better. I'm happy."

"Good for you," Maleny said so quietly that made Cami finally look down at the blonde and see she looked almost discontent.

Cami let go of Maleny's hand and walked back to take her seat on the couch, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked about that." She should've known better than to talk about becoming a vampire around Maleny. That had been her one biggest desire as a human, and centuries later she still hadn't acquired it yet.

"No, don't feel bad," Maleny gave her a small smile, "I'm glad that turning didn't harm your personality. The only thing I wished was that you had turned by someone you knew and in much better circumstances."

As Maleny lifted her head, letting the ice-pack slowly drop, Cami reached and took it to place it down on the table in front of them. "I wish the same for you, Mal."

A resigned sigh escaped through Maleny's lips, "I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Have you asked...?" Cami debated whether or not to finish her question with a specific person.

"I...don't know whether to ask about that or not," Maleny admitted, gently fixing her hair from the back, "Klaus and I, we're not...we're not exactly happy with our current conditions. I doubt asking him if he would even consider turning me could make anything better. And even if I did ask someone else, like Elijah, he wouldn't do it if Klaus didn't agree."

"There's always me," Cami weakly raised a hand.

"I don't want you getting into trouble with Elijah," Maleny patted her arm, "Hayley? I don't know...she probably wouldn't do if..." she made a motion with her hand, making Cami say simultaneously 'if Klaus didn't agree'

"So basically Klaus has to agree to this?" Cami asked, frowning, "That doesn't sound very fair."

"It's not just him," Maleny sighed and leaned back on the couch, "I don't know if...I want to turn. I mean, if I turned I want to know that I would have someone to spend eternity with. I don't want to be alone."

Cami would've scoffed and told her of course there was someone who would spend eternity with her if she just asked. But, she knew that Maleny was at a fragile point at the moment. She wasn't in a position to take those types of important decisions when she still had a curse to officially end. Cami also imagined Maleny had to clear her mind from all the lives she had lived as other people. She needed to figure out what it was she truly wanted before she turned.

"I don't know what may happen," Cami began softly, taking Maleny's hand, "But whatever you choose to be, you will always have me as your cousin."

Maleny smiled at that, "Thank you, Cami."

~ 0 ~

Hayley was busy munching on an apple whilst taking a walk around a long table full of more fruit and other various lunch meals. She heard footsteps coming in from the stairs.

"So, I take it your training session with Klaus went pretty well?" Hayley waved her bitten apple with a smirk, also winking.

Maleny ignored her blush and instead snapped, "You knew about that? I should kick your ass right here. My head still hurts."

"This is all pretty fresh," continued Hayley as she stirred a bowl of soup which was visibly warm, "Plus, I just saw a wicked piano upstairs that most certainly wasn't there yesterday."

Maleny blinked and looked up at second floor, almost as if she would see the new piano from where she stood, "For me?"

"I didn't know you played," Hayley remarked, still smirking, "I assume that was from Klaus."

"He's apologizing," Maleny smiled to herself before returning her gaze to Hayley, "I liked the musical instruments we had in our village. I never attempted to play until the piano was invented but I never really learned it all. But I can assure you that this," Maleny gestured to the table, "was not for me. There's no berries and Klaus knows I like berries," Hayley looked at the blonde with a looming tease, making Maleny deeply sigh, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Hayley gripped the top of a chair whilst smirking, "So let me guess, you'd have romantic dinners like these?"

Maleny was not amused by the look on her face, "Be quiet."

Hayley, on the other hand, was having just a bit too much fun, "I'm not hearing a 'no'," she wagged a finger at Maleny and laughed.

Short tempered, Maleny grabbed a spoon and chucked it towards Hayley. Hayley easily stopped the spoon and set it down on the table again, "Gonna try a little a bit harder next time. Also, next time I'd go with the knife," she picked one up and pretended to model it for her, "It can do a little more damage than a spoon."

"You know just because you're all vampires doesn't mean I can't hit you one of these days," Maleny huffed and crossed her arms, "Oh, that reminds me, I know everyone in this place is a vampire so actual food isn't on your list anymore, but I could really use some."

"What's this?" Klaus came down the stairs to find the mysterious table of breakfast.

Hayley flashed a smirk to Maleny in warning of her next tease, "Maleny's present to you, of course," she told Klaus who quickly looked at Maleny in shock.

Maleny blushed and glared at Hayley, "Okay, Klaus, I know Hayley's the mother of your daughter but I'm gonna kill her."

Hayley bit into her apple, clearly satisfied with the results.

"Who's responsible for this?" Klaus asked once more, expecting the truth that time.

Hayley saw Elijah and Cami coming in from the streets and pointed at them, "This your work?" she pointed to the table.

"We've been out looking for the white oak stake," Cami explained, equally confused as Elijah once they saw the mysterious table of meals.

The silver lid on a platter on the table began rattling which left the group confused for a moment more. Klaus decided to be the one to reveal what laid underneath. He inched closer to the table and lifted the platter. As soon as he did two black starlings flew up, making everyone instinctively duck out of the way.

"What the hell was that?" Hayley stared up as the birds flew away.

Klaus found a white invitation sitting on the platter and picked it up, reading "Dinner, Your Home, 8PM," he looked up at the others, "An invitation from our mother."

That was a tactic no one was expecting.

~ 0 ~

Hayley laid flat on Klaus' bed whilst trying to keep her amused smile hidden as Klaus and Maleny angrily argued with each other once again. She'd really only came into the room to see how they would be dealing with Esther's 'invitation' and it seemed like Maleny had thought of the same thing since she came only two minutes after Hayley. But everything went wrong when Klaus told Maleny she would not be seeing Esther today as it was 'too dangerous for her human body'.

Shouting and disagreeing ensued afterwards.

"Are you seriously not going to let me see Esther?" Maleny had her arms crossed and half a room of distance between her and Klaus.

"You will see her, I assure you, but not today!" Klaus fired back, equally crossed as she was. Why couldn't she understand it was simply not the right time for her to meet Esther? Esther was full of tricks she could use at any moment, and since Maleny was the weakest out of everyone there had to be extra precautions.

"When?" Maleny challenged, "After you kill and bury her?"

"Well…" Klaus admitted with a sinister grin that wasn't a bad idea.

"This isn't a joke!" Maleny snapped.

"You're right, it isn't, so that's that then," Klaus waved a hand to dismiss the argument as he turned away.

Maleny blinked but quickly reacted and went to follow, "I am not finished!"

But Klaus turned back, more angry the topic was still being discussed, "This is _more_ than finished-"

Hayley had heard enough, and frankly withstood enough, and sat upright, shouting, "Shut up the both of you!" and she quickly caught the two's attention, "Tell you what, Klaus, I'll take Mal and we'll both try to find a witch that can help us with your mother. Esther won't see her today."

While that mildly simmered Klaus' anger, Maleny grew even more furious, "Wow, it's like, when I speak, I'm on mute or something."

"Mal, stop," ordered Hayley who wasn't about to argue with her either.

"What's going on?" Cami entered the room looking pretty confused.

"I must say your shouts have gotten incredibly louder," remarked Elijah as he came in afterwards.

"Your brother!" Maleny gestured to the hybrid, "As always, he thinks I need to be babysat."

"You're a therapist, help them," Hayley told Cami, semi-mocking.

"I think we need to focus on Esther, don't we?" Cami looked around, "Arguments can be left for later."

"Quite right," Elijah agreed who went further into the room, "Esther's a master in the art of possession. We know whose body she currently inhabits. We must decipher her intentions before she finds a new host."

"Mal and I were going to get on that," Hayley explained, ignoring Maleny's glare.

"Since Davina's basically on the run I think it'll be far more difficult," the blonde added in and low mutter. Early in the day she'd went to go look for Davina, intending on discussing the fact the teen harbored the spirit of Mikael and possessed the white oak stake. But after several attempts, Maleny realized Davina had taken off.

"I told you that witch was no good," Klaus remarked but only tended to the fire more.

"Perhaps if you hadn't pushed her to that point she would've never done that," Maleny replied.

Hayley rolled her eyes and got up from the bed, "Well I've heard enough," she went over to Maleny, grabbing her by the arm, "We're going to find a witch."

"Actually," Elijah spoke up, "I was about to explain a little plan of mine for a witch. Cami and I have someone in mind."

At the mention of her name, Cami looked at him with blinking eyes, "We do?"

"We do," he smiled at her, "At the other side of the river, Marcel has made a couple of friends I'm sure could help us."

"Then see to it," Klaus said.

Elijah returned to Cami's side, "We'll be back," he told the others before dragging away a still confused Cami.

Hayley huffed and started taking Maleny towards the exit, "So we're going to have a drink," she announced, her voice challenging anyone to disagree with her.

Thankfully, Klaus felt better if Hayley was around Maleny so he let the two women go without a word of contradiction.

~ 0 ~

"I still don't get what I'm doing here," Cami repeated her statement for the third time since Elijah had brought them to the Algiers.

Elijah maintained his cool demeanor as they walked through the alley full of market stalls, "We need to find a witch, I told you."

"Right, but right now I think I can be more useful to my cousin."

"Actually, I would prefer if Maleny stayed with Hayley for the day."

The confession made Cami stop in her tracks, "Wh-why?"

Elijah stopped as well and sighed, "You saw how Hayley behaved throughout these months. She was a near savage, and with Maleny back for a couple of days it's caused so much progress."

It was then that Cami realized what was going on, "You're doing this for Hayley…" and for some reason, the thought made Cami slightly uncomfortable.

"She's had a difficult time," Elijah reminded, "I think that Maleny can help her, unlike us."

Cami sighed but had to agree. She did notice a radical change in Hayley and she supposed the woman did deserve some kind of peace in the meantime she had her daughter back. And so they continued to walk, now slightly less tensed, until they reached Marcel's loft.

Marcel was sorting through some books along with Gia, a newly turned woman Marcel was responsible for - or rather was pushing for Elijah to be.

Sensing their presence, Marcel lowered a book and turned around, "I wondered when you'd show up. Your pupil's waiting. it's not like you to shirk your responsibilities."

Elijah wearily looked at the dark-haired woman, "As you well know, she is not my... burden to bear. You turned her, you teach her."

Cami bit her lip as she watched a flash of hurt in Gia's face. The woman had no fault Marcel was trying to push her onto an Original. Sure, she turned by choice, but Cami doubted Gia was ever fully aware of Marcel's plan.

"Why'd you come?" asked Marcel.

"We're looking for a cooperative witch," Elijah answered.

"I don't know where Davina is, and given the fact that she's got your father on a leash, I wouldn't put her in the, uh, "cooperative" category-"

"Maybe another witch, then," Cami interrupted him, now eyeing Gia's hands.

Marcel lightly chuckled, "What makes you think I got another witch?"

"Well," Cami tilted her head with a fake smile, "The fact she has a new daylight ring is a dead ringer for a new witch."

Marcel saw an opportunity and snatched it, "Good point! My memory's a little shaky. Lucky for you, though, I know someone who can help! Gia?" with a sigh, Gia moved over to Marcel, "Why don't you take Elijah to meet our friend Lenore?"

Elijah glared at Marcel, his patience dangerously thinning, "If this is your idea of a joke, I can assure you I am not amused."

"Well, there's nothing funny about what's going on. Mikael's back, witches causing chaos. It just seems like you could use all the friends that you can get."

Elijah rolled his eyes and motioned for Cami it was time to go. Feeling awkward Cami shifted and went after the Original, a few seconds later a reluctant Gia doing the same.

~ 0 ~

While Hayley had opted for a needed drink at Rousseau's, Maleny ended up taking dragging her to a very different place. They were sitting outside a cafe, where Hayley did get her drink eventually. Maleny had, instead, a warm cup of coffee. As Hayley took repeated gulps of drinks, Maleny stirred her sugar blankly, her thoughts somewhere else.

"Okay," Hayley took a pause between drinks, "are you going to sit around and mope all day?"

Maleny raised her gaze to the brunette, still mildly distracted, "What?"

"I don't get it," Hayley flat out declared, her face seemingly trying to understand what she apparently was confused about.

"Don't get what?" Maleny tilted her head, leaving her spoon in her coffee.

"You," Hayley pointed, "and Klaus. What's the deal with you two? Isn't there some whole story behind your love or something?"

"You're forgetting that story is a tragic one where I died...over and over."

"But you're here-"

"Yeah, until someone finds my body and decides to use it for the curse again," Maleny's face contorted to that of the fear she'd been trying to hide, "Don't you see, Hayley? There is no time for love, or anything else, until I find the corpse and burn it."

Hayley remained silent for a minute or two, letting Maleny recollect herself, "Look, I know Klaus isn't going by this like you want him to, but he's just trying to protect you until were able to find the corpse. Believe me, I was under that game too when I was pregnant."

Maleny remembered the time very well, "Yeah, and then you died and became a hybrid. Is that what I need to do? Die and become a vampire so he'll stop trying to babysit me?" Hayley raised an eyebrow, silently questioning Maleny's outburst. Maleny sighed and returned to stirring her coffee, "I know he means well, and I appreciate it. I like that he cares, but…he can't tell me what to do. Especially when he knows what Esther did to me. I _have_ to see her."

"And then what?" Hayley challenged.

Maleny rolled her eyes, seeing this would probably turn into another argument. "I need to see her, Hayley. Why can't anyone understand that?"

"I don't think _you're_ understanding this," Hayley pointed at her. "I for once, agree with Klaus. I mean, do you know if you can actually die now? I mean, properly die?"

Maleny bit her lip, shaking her head, "No, I don't know."

"Okay, and I don't think you want to find out. Esther can torture you and and let us find out if you can. And, if it so happens you won't die, then you'll just endure immense pain over and over. Klaus just wants to avoid unnecessary complications."

"Amazing," Maleny sighed, looking to the side, "you're actually on his side."

"I want you alive, so yeah, I kind of am," Hayley lightly chuckled. She took a sip of her drink afterwards. "We love you, Mal. Don't forget that."

"Yeah, yeah," Maleny waved her off and decided to switch subjects, "I know you're only out here because Elijah passed you off. But just so you know, you're handling this a lot better than I thought you would."

Hayley tilted her head wearing a firm face, "Hey, why do you think that?" it was true, of course, but she didn't want others to know.

"I know you love him, Hayley, everyone knows."

At that, Hayley took a big gulp of her glass, " _Loved,_ " she corrected, "I was smitten, but after all this...it would never work. And I don't want it to."

"Is that why you stay away from Cami, though?" Maleny questioned, seeing Hayley tense up, "Because you're jealous it...might be working for them?"

Hayley stared at Maleny then sighed, "I don't have anything against your cousin," she truthfully said, "but...it's just a bit difficult right now to talk to her. If they want to start something, they can. I think she's so much more suited for Elijah. She's like him, in a way, and just because it didn't work for me and him then it doesn't mean I'll go furious if it works for them."

"That's very mature of you," Maleny blinked with genuine surprise.

Hayley smirked as she grabbed her glass again, "I'm a mom now, I have to be," Maleny chuckled as she reached to take Hayley's glass, "Hey!" Hayley frowned as the cup of coffee was slid over to her instead.

"Mom's tend not to drink a lot," Maleny then finished what was left of Hayley's drink, "and since I'm not a mom I can."

Hayley rolled her eyes and felt her pocket vibrate. She fished out her phone and read a text message from Olly.

"Something wrong?" Maleny noticed the air around them changed, and not for the best.

Hayley looked up, irritated, "We should get back to the compound. Klaus is gonna want to hear this," she waved the cellphone before it putting it back in her pocket.

Leaving the money for their drinks, the two women hurried back to give the news.

~ 0 ~

Gia was able to lead Elijah and Cami into the required witch's shop. Inside, a middle-aged woman named Lenore was grinding herbs in a mortar. When she felt the presence of the trio, she immediately ordered, "Go away, I'm busy."

"Yes, blatantly practicing magic, I see," Elijah sarcastically replied with, making the woman look up from her work.

"Herbal remedies for a neighbor who lost her insurance. But, my guess is an Original ain't here to talk neighborhood gossip."

"We have a favor to ask you."

Lenore rolled her eyes, "Quarter's crawling with witches, go ask one of them."

"There isn't time," Cami wearily told her, though knew she wouldn't get them anywhere.

Elijah took a discreeter tactic as he roamed a couple aisles in the shop, "It's unfortunate, isn't it? Bureaucracy has not been kind to your community. Those tax incentives on local businesses have been stalling for months. Of course, a persuasive person could potentially remove any red tape."

Cami smirked as the witch looked at them in full interest, "I'm listening."

"A certain someone- let's say a witch- has a troublesome tendency of jumping into other bodies. When she does so again, we would like to know into whom she jumps," and politely, he dropped a coin into the coin jar near the register.

Lenore, still rather unimpressed, monotonously explained, "Soul-branding. It's a sacrificial spell. I'm gonna need an item that's been spelled by the witch in question, and a python."

"We shall retrieve the enchanted item. Our partner will take care of the python," he gestured to poor Gia who'd been listening but not quite understanding.

"Ew, what?" she crinkled her nose at the implication.

Elijah turned to her, sounding almost patronizing when saying, "Second lesson of the day- acquisition through mind compulsion," and with that he walked out of the shop.

Cami nervously smiled at Gia, deciding just because Elijah wanted to be rude it didn't mean she had to follow his footsteps, "I can help," she offered herself up.

"Really?" Gia studied the blonde, having heard her story from Marcel and knew that this wasn't precisely the plan Marcel had in mind.

"Mhm," Cami nodded, still radically cheerful, "I mean, I've been a vampire myself for a couple of months but I have compulsion down pretty good."

"Well…" honestly, Gia didn't see another way around it.

"It's easy, c'mon," Cami took her by the arm and walked her out of the shop where Elijah had been waiting.

When he saw Cami with the new vampire, he raised a questioning eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Since you decided to be rude, I'm going to help her with the python."

"We have to acquire one of my mother's possessions," he reminded, rather irritated she was preferring to waste time with a woman they weren't responsible for, "We have to go, so let's," he motioned.

Cami thought he made it seem as if she were his follower or something, "No," she said before thinking clearly, "I will not."

"Excuse me?" Elijah stepped towards her, "Cami, this is no time to argue, time is precious-"

"You do what you have to," Cami snapped, "I'm going to help Gia whether you like it or not. We'll meet here afterwards. Call me if anything comes up," and with that she pulled Gia into a different direction.

Elijah glared but didn't insist. There was far more important things to do today and it didn't include arguing over unimportant things.

~ 0 ~

Klaus was dealing with the preparations of the dinner when Maleny and Hayley walked in, returning from their drinks out.

"So, I guess letting Oliver live paid off," Hayley announced and made Klaus turn around to see them entering, "He just informed me your mother has a partner-in-crime... another witch."

"Probably building alliances to kill you all," Maleny added, nowhere wanting to sound rude nor sarcastic, but it was the truth.

It didn't seem as if Klaus minded, he had something else in response, "There's something in the kitchen for you, Mal."

"Me?" the blonde pointed to herself, looking like a surprised child who'd been caught stealing a cookie.

"Special order," Klaus motioned for her to go see it.

"Well, okay then…" Maleny gave Hayley a confused face before walking away to see what her surprise was.

"So," Klaus then returned to the main problem at hand, "my mother has acquired a witch to aid her…"

Hayley nodded, "Why does she hate you so much, Klaus? She had six kids- it's not like she doesn't have the maternal gene."

"Seven, actually," Klaus corrected then quickly turned away and feigned interest in unfolded napkins, "And, I think at one time, she loved us very much. One died before I was born."

Hayley didn't mean to bring up what clearly seemed like a delicate topic, "I didn't know that."

"Years later, my brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves in our village. The loss of another child pushed my mother over the edge. So, she used her magic - along with Maleny's - to turn us into immortals. I think that's when she loved us the most. But, it was her undoing. It triggered a sequence of events that led to the reveal of her long-held secret ; my first kill of a random human triggered the curse of the werewolves. My birth father was the werewolf whose pack killed my little brother. Of course, when Mikael found out, he murdered my real father, and so, my mother lost her lover, too."

"Wow. No wonder she's crazy," Hayley whistled, "I'm out of my mind having just given away Hope... I can't imagine if she'd actually died.

"You know, my siblings used to tell each other she didn't hate us. She hated herself for what we've become," Klaus shared with her, the idea still troubling, "I think they believed that even after she tried to kill us all."

"What did you believe?" Hayley curiously wondered.

"I don't know. I just knew I wanted her dead."

"Well, every good story needs a wicked witch..."

"Are you guys insulting me?" Maleny came back into the courtyard distractedly munching on berries whilst holding a bowl full of more. "Because I prefer to be the nice little witch."

"Nice to see your self-esteem is still on point," Hayley playfully rolled her eyes at her and decided to go fetch herself another drink upstairs.

"You liked your surprise, I see," Klaus observed, seeing her happily nod in response.

"I haven't had berries in such a long time," Maleny chuckled and walked up to him, "Did you bring this in for me?"

"Sort of as an apology for earlier," Klaus admitted.

"Mmm, multiple apologies from you," Maleny bit her lip nervously, "I feel special today. Thank you."

"How's your head?" Klaus reached for her hair, gently touching where she'd hit her head. He was still incredibly guilty for his ridiculous mistake earlier. Part of the guilt came from his lack of memory. He wasn't used to dealing with people who weren't physically strong. Witches, for him, had been complete toys for his plots. He hadn't had the need for restraints anymore.

Maleny curiously watched him while he was in thought. "It's okay. I put ice and I feel good now. Especially with my gifts. I like this instead of arguing half the time with you."

"I dislike it myself too," Klaus sighed, "But you have to understand that out of everyone here, you're-"

"The weakest, yeah, I get it," Maleny rolled her eyes, wondering if that would become the motto every time they had this discussion.

"This is how we were before," Klaus reminded her, "and you know it. It's...it's like a default setting. Besides, with my mother around how do you think I feel knowing at any moment she could hurt you?"

Maleny couldn't help smile widely at all the concern she'd clearly underestimated, "Perhaps you should try trusting me a little more. I may not have all my power back but thanks to Isabelle and her coven I can defend myself. I told you, I did have earlier training too."

"I just don't want to take the chance," Klaus insisted, his voice unintentionally having gone softer, his hands reaching to rest on her arms.

Maleny suddenly found it difficult to swallow down her berry, "I, um, well…" she forced herself to stay calm even though the blue eyes she'd basically been charmed under for centuries were boring down into hers, "There will always be a chance as long as my corpse is still out there," she reminded, "It doesn't matter what Esther can do to me because someone else can do worse."

"Don't ask me not to care, Maleny," warned Klaus, "I didn't care about the city and it cost me my daughter. If I stop caring for you even for a minute then…"

Maleny raised an eyebrow, suddenly pieces falling in together, "Is that...is that what this is really about? You think what happened to your daughter can happen to me?" she sarcastically chuckled, "You think your actions of before will lead to the same thing for me again?"

Klaus stopped her and shook his head, "I chose to save Hope and left you, I forced myself to stop caring for you so that I could focus on saving Hope...and you were killed. I can't let that happen again - I won't."

Maleny smiled, pretty sure of herself, "It won't because I know you care for me. I know that I am important to everyone here and that is more than enough for me. And if the situation were to ever come up again, I would expect you to choose Hope over me in less than a second," she sternly warned him, "because that is what you must do, that is what you _want_ to do and it's okay," she put her bowl of berries on a nearby table, "You don't have to feel guilty about it," she placed her hands on either side of his face, "I would never think you stopped caring for me because you chose your family over me."

"You _are_ family," Klaus weakly argued.

"I may be, but you now have someone far more important than anyone else in this place: Hope. So please, stop with all this concern and fears for me. I will be just fine."

Klaus removed one of her hands and held it tightly in his, "No matter what, I will always strive to protect you," he gently kissed the back of her hand.

Maleny's breath hitched, thankfully lightly, and immediately sported a blush. She'd forgotten how easily she could be provoked by the man before her. Serving as a distraction, Elijah coming in cut through the moment. Maleny quickly returned to her bowl of berries and gave a sheepish smile to Klaus who'd been startled by the sudden movements.

"This looks good," Elijah remarked after studying the almost set table.

Maleny suddenly frowned upon seeing her cousin wasn't with him, "Where's Cami?"

There was a visible air of irritation around Elijah at the mention of the woman, "She decided to waste time," both Maleny and Klaus shared looks of confusion, "But we'll have the the spell," Elijah continued, "We just need something of mother's."

"I can take care of that," Klaus waved the problem off, "Of course I will need to give a visit to Marcel…"

"Then hurry," Elijah pressed, once again his irritation dripping in his tone.

Klaus made a face but decided to leave it for the time being. He turned to Maleny, wearing that firm face Maleny knew would once again tell her to stay put. Deciding to cut to the end, she raised a hand and spoke first, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be with Hayley," she dropped a berry into her mouth and smirked, "These could really go well with a drink…" she mumbled to herself as she went to go find Hayley.

Klaus watched her go fairly amused, and relieved. He then faced Elijah who was still pretty crossed, "Well, I've managed to fix my petty argument, will you?"

Elijah wasn't in the mood for his brother's sarcasm and so left without saying a word. Klaus gave off a chuckle before going on his way.

~ 0 ~

Gia and Marcel were discussing the matters of earlier events which Gia was blatantly accusing Marcel of being at fault of.

"A snake!" she plopped down on the couch, "That was my big lesson of the day. Snake-fetching. What a waste of time!"

Marcel laughed in amusement, "Hold on- you compelled yourself a snake?"

"No, I stole the damn thing!" Gia shook her head, feeling ridiculous, "Captain Condescension didn't feel the need to cover the mind-control chapter in today's lesson. I had to settle for his blonde friend to help me but in the end I got so stressed I just stole it."

"Blonde friend?" Marcel repeated, slowly understanding, "Ooh, you went out with Cami instead."

"She tried helping me, but I just didn't get it."

"Did you even try?"

"Yes," Gia said nearly certain until she gave up with a sigh, "No," Marcel tilted his head and pointed at her, "You said Elijah was going to be the one to teach me all this stuff, not his friend."

"Yeah, but, I didn't account for Cami," Marcel brought over some drinks and sat down on the couch with her, handing over a glass.

"Why Elijah? You want something from him, I just can't guess the reason why you'd think I'm the way to get it. If anything, you should ask the blonde."

"Actually, I want something for him, and it's the same thing I want for you."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"This. Us! Our new community! Look, I learned my lesson the hard way. You can't make your way in this town unless you got an Original looking out for you. Klaus is so fixated on those wolves, and Elijah's so wrapped up in centuries of his family's old crap that he can't see it. But, we need him. We need him to see us as family, too."

"I couldn't even get my own family to care about me. How am I supposed to win him over?"

"Like I said, I didn't account for Cami which was very stupid of me," Marcel took a drink, "Before Cami was turned she was almost going to graduate."

"Yeah, she mentioned that," Gia nodded.

"She liked helping people - that's what got her into this whole supernatural mess. And," he wagged a finger at Gia, "that's exactly what's going to get us an Original."

Gia stared at Marcel with confusion, "I'm not following."

"To get to Elijah, we'll get to Cami."

"Marcel, she was actually very nice and friendly. I don't wanna lie to her."

"Then don't, be a friend. That's all you need to be."

Gia considered his words as she leaned back on the couch and drank from her glass.

~ 0 ~

As Klaus and Elijah saw to the ends of the dinner preparations in the courtyard, Maleny and Hayley appeared at the rails upstairs.

"Guys," Maleny called, making the two men look up, "we have a problem."

"Marcel's witch is being held captive in the Quarter," Hayley announced, though no one seemed surprised of the news.

"Oh, perfect," Klaus rolled his eyes, "Mother's a step ahead, as usual."

"Oliver's with her. I'll go, and I'll get her to do the spell. But, I need the necklace," Hayley said as she went for the stairs, Maleny quickly following behind her.

"I'm coming too!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Of course you are," Hayley playfully rolled her eyes and stopped to allow the blonde to catch up with her. Being smaller meant smaller steps.

Klaus stared at the two with an uneasy look, "I don't like the idea-"

"I'm not going to be anywhere Esther like you wanted," Maleny cut him off, daring him to contradict himself. "I'm going to be far away with Hayley."

Klaus was at a loss of words knowing she was right. He hated when she twisted her words to favor her. With a small sigh, he pulled out the necklace he'd acquired from Marcel and held it over.

"I remember that," Maleny blinked at the familiar necklace, "Esther gave it to you…" and she then made a face, "Throw it out."

Hayley chuckled, "Let's just go."

"Wait," Elijah called, stopping the woman before they left, "Cami should still be around, she's with a woman named Gia. Ask for them. They have another ingredient needed."

"Why is Cami still over there again?" Maleny raised a questioning eyebrow at him, suspicious.

Elijah seemed to struggle answering even if the answer wasn't the complete truth, "We...had a disagreement."

"One that's kept her away all day?"

"Mal, isn't there a place you need to go to?"

Maleny raised her hands in defeat, "Yeah, okay. Save some of that for Esther though," she said before quickly rushing off with a dragged-off Hayley.

"Mal!" Elijah called after her, forgetting how sarcastic the woman often was. Beside him, Klaus was struggling to be calm about Maleny's remark. But it was just a little more difficult than he realized.

~ 0 ~

"Hey, Cami, when you get this, call me back okay?" Maleny left the phone message then hung up.

"Still nothing, huh?" Hayley asked as they entered the cemetery where Lenore was being kept.

"Nope," Maleny sighed and put away her phone, "I don't get how long stealing a python is supposed to take."

"Maybe she got held up, still, doesn't matter right now. We need to find Lenore first."

And so they found the crypt in which Oliver was holding Lenore. Hayley went straight inside and broke the chains binding Lenore.

"The python's here," Maleny frowned at the sight of the python wrapped around an hourglass, "So where's Cami?"

"They worked her over pretty good," Olly said as Hayley helped Lenore up.

"We need to get her out of here," Hayley announced which instantly put Olly into panic.

"Huh? Then what? They'll know that I let her go! Look, you asked me to infiltrate Cassie's coven, I'm not gonna blow my cover for some has-been hippie-witch!"

"That's rude," Maleny turned around, hands on hips.

"Well, it's the truth. How do I explain she got away?"

Maleny looked around then suddenly tipped over a book on a table, "You were assaulted," she announced calmly, "You can tell Esther - I mean, Cassie - that Lenore got rescued by her people."

"But we need to make it convincing," Hayley added.

Oliver glared at her, "Let me guess, you, uh, wanna beat the hell out of me? Make it look convincing?"

Hayley cheerily smiled, "Well, I can't say I wouldn't enjoy it!"

Oliver hung his head, still rather amused, "Okay, just... just not the face, okay?"

Hayley nodded in agreement and went to do the job. Maleny flinched with each punch Oliver took and had to admit she did feel kind of bad when the man fell to the ground unconscious.

Lenore had watched the entire thing in silence, feeling a mixture of confusion and horror. Hayley noticed both stares of the women and sighed, "He'll be okay, I promise," she told them.

Lenore slowly walked up to the two women, "What's your dog in this fight? You're not a Mikaelson."

"She is," Hayley nodded towards Maleny who quickly responded with a 'Hey!' in return.

"I am not," the blonde corrected.

"You're practically in a relationship with Klaus," Hayley accused with a smug smile.

"Says the woman who had his child and lives under the same roof with him," Maleny crossed her arms. Meanwhile, Lenore's confusion and horror only increased with each fire. Maleny noticed that and quickly tried mending, "This isn't as creepy as it sounds."

"I'm sure," Lenore weakly nodded.

Hayley let the whole thing go and focused on the important thing, "Listen, can we do this spell, or not?"

"After what that bitch and her lackey did to me? I'll do any spell that you want!" Lenore declared and walked out of the crypt with a huff.

Before Hayley followed, Maleny elbowed her in the ribs, "Seriously? 'Almost in a relationship'?"

Hayley rubbed her side and muttered, "You are."

"Which is the same thing I could say to you about Elijah."

"That was in the past," Hayley quickly pointed.

"So was mine!"

For a moment there was silence them broke out laughter.

"Maybe this is a little creepy," Maleny scratched her head, "I think we would make a really good reality show."

"Oh yeah," Hayley sarcastically smiled, "The vampires who can't die, the woman that's cursed, the hybrid who got pregnant by another hybrid, and the almost vampire therapist...yup, sign me up."

Maleny shook her head, "Let's just go before it gets worse," she swung an arm around Hayley's shoulders and finally went to follow Lenore.

Upon arriving at the store, Lenore quickly got to work. She set up a new Cauldron on the counter and was handed the bag of the python.

"So, will this take long?" Hayley asked, letting her impatience drip on her words.

"You want me to soul-brand the resurrected spirit of a thousand-year-old witch? It's best I take my time and do it right," but Lenore stopped momentarily to look at Hayley, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. No one should ever have to lose a child."

Hayley grimly agreed, "No. No one should."

Lenore then lighted a bundle of sage, "You have the talisman?" Hayley handed over the necklace Klaus had given them.

Maleny began curiously taking a closer look at the spell Lenore was conducting, "So, how will this spell work, exactly? You brand Esther with the spell, and then what?"

"Aren't you a witch?" Lenore asked, having sensed that earlier.

Maleny sadly smiled at the woman, "Let's just say my practicing days have been minimized. So, the spell?"

"The next time Esther jumps into a body, she'll be marked with a distinctive symbol on the back of her hand. This way, you'll always know who she is."

Hayley sighed, "We still don't know why she's here. When Esther held you captive, did she give you any idea why she's doing all this?"

Lenore surprisingly answered gravely serious, "Love!"

Maleny stepped back, concerned for the woman, "They must have hit you real hard at the head."

"What besides love can inspire such pain and cruelty? And Esther?"

"Esther a sadistic woman who does everything she does in the name of love," Maleny crossed her arms, "even when she wants to kill her children."

Lenore cut open the python to drop its insides into the cauldron, "Her love is very, very strong."

"Say what you want but that woman is worse than the devil," Maleny raised her hands and returned to Hayley's side.

They proceeded to watch the spell be finished. But as soon as Lenore did the spell, she fell forwards on the counter. It appeared she'd passed out. Maleny and Hayley exchanged concerned glances before Hayley stepped forwards and reached to wake her. Lenore came around just seconds before Hayley touched her and slowly stood straight again.

Maleny noticed the unusual confusion that flashed through Lenore's eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yes…" but even the voice was kind of off.

"You sure?" Hayley asked next.

"Just getting my bearings…" Lenore promised but she lifted her hand and displayed a triskelion brand on the back of her hand, giving away her real identity.

Horrified, Maleny yanked Hayley back, "One step ahead of yes indeed," the blonde scowled.

Lenore, or Esther, looked down at her new body and finally felt together to start a very important conversation, "Maleny, so good to see you-"

" _Don't_ -" Maleny violently pointed at her, "-don't you say my name you thief."

"Thief?" Esther blinked, momentarily puzzled on the meaning behind the word, "Why am I thief? I've never taken anything from-" she then realized what Maleny had meant and laughed, apparently amused at the accusation, "Your magic, I see. We were passed this, Maleny. Has the amnesia riled you up again?" she lifted an eyebrow and tilted her head, "We were alright, don't you remember?"

"I remember perfectly," Maleny gritted her teeth, "and while I was... _civil_ with you, I was _never_ content with you. I hate you - no, I despise you."

Esther didn't take that lightly as she straightened up, a momentary flash of anger in her eyes, "I was your mother-"

"You were _never_ my mother!" Maleny snapped, so frustrated she didn't feel Hayley's hand on her arm stopping her from getting closer, "My mother died and you mentored me, that's all. My mother was Abigail, and she died."

Hayley was ready to attack at any moment, or at least get them out of there but she knew Maleny needed this moment to be well again. Hayley then felt her phone vibrate and the other two women heard its ringtone.

"Go ahead," Esther peered around Maleny, "You can answer it."

Hayley quickly answered the phone, "Elijah? We're at Lenore's shop-" but Esther cut off the connection after that.

"They're going to come for us," Maleny promised the woman.

Esther smiled softly at her, as if no disagreements had occurred only minutes ago, "My darling, Maleny, that's been the idea all along. You think I don't know Niklaus would come running for you?"

"What the hell do you want from us?" Hayley stepped forwards to stand beside Maleny.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you, Hayley," Esther returned to her soft voice, "It's really nice to have you both here," she gestured to Maleny.

"Wish we could say the same," Maleny muttered, crossing her arms.

"Although, Maleny," Esther's eyes lingered on the blonde woman with what Maleny would call a knowing smile, "I understand your presence with us is not...permanent?" the blonde stiffened, "The curse is not over and I know very well you can disappear at any moment."

"Oh, so you kept your tabs on me, I feel so special," Maleny rolled her eyes.

"Maleny, what ever feelings you have towards me know that I still love you as if you were one of my daughters."

Hayley scoffed loudly and mumbled, "Oh please."

As if to prove her wrong, Esther blurted, "I protected Maleny from the other side," that left both women stunned and frozen, "It's because of me the witches of this Quarter didn't perceive Maleny as a threat. I helped Davina to save Maleny in the cemetery. All this time," she went around the counter, making Maleny and Hayley step back, "I have been looking after you, don't you see?" she asked Maleny, "I only want to help."

"And what's your plan now, then?" Hayley demanded, "To 'help' us? We don't need your help."

"I understand Maleny is in search of her previous body's corpse and I can provide the needs for you to successfully break the curse for good."

"You can help me find my body?" Maleny asked, admittedly a little curious to see what the woman had to offer.

"Mal," Hayley whispered, hoping the blonde wasn't really going to fall for what ever tricks Esther had planned.

"What I want is to free you all," Esther announced, "The gift of a new body. Freedom from being a hybrid," she pointed at Hayley, "and freedom of being vampires of course. But Maleny is already closer, she only needs to burn the corpse of her last body."

"I don't...I don't understand…" Maleny glanced to Hayley, searching for an opinion the brunette had. However, when she felt hands over her shoulders she snapped her gaze back upfront and saw Esther.

"I have the ability to return to all of you to that you have lost," Esther continued her offer which she knew was sounding tempting, "To make it so that you could have families of your own. Wouldn't that be nice, Maleny?" she pushed some blonde hair over Maleny's shoulder, "Settle down and have children with my son?"

Maleny bit the inside of her cheek to prevent real emotions from becoming visible. Her mind was scrambled with the question, her heart racing with indecision.

"Leave her alone," Hayley hissed, moving to get Maleny away but Esther had the offer extended over.

"Hayley, this is a marvelous offer for you as well," Esther looked at her without letting go of Maleny, "You can be free and start your family away from all this supernatural nonsense."

"You can't come in here with nice words and expect us to love you," Maleny muttered, still staring hard at the witch.

"Take this as my seeking for forgiveness, because I have wronged you," Esther sadly smiled at her, "I can help you find your last corpse and end this curse. Once that happens, I can free Niklaus from being the monster he is and you two can finally live happily together."

"You have really built that fantasy into your mind, haven't you?" Maleny blinked, "There are no happily every after's in this world, Esther."

At that moment, Klaus and Elijah arrived at the shop. The first thing Klaus saw was his mother standing far too close to Maleny and rushed over. He yanked Maleny back with an arm around her waist and let it stay there, "I assume you've had the misfortune of speaking to my mother?"

"Unfortunately," Maleny mumbled, unconsciously leaning closer to him.

Esther picked up powder from the counter and flung it towards the group, creating an invisible barrier to protect herself from them.

"You hide behind your spells like a coward!" angry, Klaus shouted but his mother remained calm. She instead picked up more of the powder and threw it towards Elijah's side and stopped him from moving.

"I did not come here to wage war!" she told them all, but of course no one believed her.

"Everything you do is an act of war," Elijah snapped.

"I have come to heal our family, Elijah. My intent was never to harm! Only to heal, as I have already healed your brothers Finn and Kol. For you, I will undo everything that has been done, thereby giving you a new life! One without the vampire curse I inflicted upon you," she began waving her hand over the cauldron, causing the ground underneath them to violently shake, "Ask Maleny and Hayley to share with you two my loving proposition - ah," she raised a finger at Maleny, "and tell your lovely cousin, Camille, the offer extends to her as well."

At the mention of her cousin, Maleny lost it and charged for Esther but Klaus held her back with ease, "You leave Cami out of this! Don't say her name!" she angrily shouted.

The ground, and now the entire shop rumbled with whatever Esther was conjuring up, "There will come a time, my darlings, that you will beg for it!" she promised them.

The glass of the shop shattered inwards, making the group take cover as hundreds of starlings rushed into the shop. Esther took that precise moment to make her escape.

~ 0 ~

Later that night, Maleny had been preparing to go to sleep and simply put to rest all those ridiculous thoughts Esther had put into her mind. She changed into pajamas - a yellow blouse with thin straps and brown shorts - and set herself right to sleep. However, it was easier said than done. Her mind wouldn't leave her alone, and eventually, to distract herself, she opted for a snack. So, there she was in the barely used kitchen of the compound ransacking the place for needed food. Opening drawers and cabinets (which she couldn't really reach all the time) she found nothing.

"I am grocery shopping before I die of starvation," she mumbled to herself before climbing over the counter to check the last cabinet's top shelf. "Success!" she cheered after seeing a box of cookies. But when she pulled it out and saw they were just salted crackers, she wasn't that excited anymore. Glumly, she got comfortable on the counter and began eating.

She wasn't even tasting the cracker, merely acting like a machine crushing things. Her thoughts were scrambled and it was difficult putting them back where they belonged. The sound of her cellphone's ringtone did pull her back to the present, but it confused her because she was pretty sure she left it in her bedroom before coming downstairs. She had a conversation with Isabelle earlier that did not end so well and was partly the reason she couldn't find sleep.

The ringtone stopped and a couple minutes later, Klaus entered the room waving the phone at her. "So, Isabelle Collins and I agree that my mother is completely awful."

"You answered my phone!?" Maleny scrunched her nose and harshly bit into her cracker.

"It was left unattended. And the incessant ringing bothered me," Klaus came up to her and handed her the phone back. She took it and sighed, placing it down on the counter beside her. "She also mentioned your temptation for my mother's offer...?"

Under his questioning look, Maleny looked down, "If you had heard what she told me..."

"Hayley told me she offered to put us all in new bodies to live again," Klaus said for her, his tone letting her know he was already irritated with her. "And now I see you're actually thinking about it."

Maleny understood Hayley had spared him the whole ordeal of starting families and relieving the curse. She internally thanked her for that, she much rather preferred to do it herself, "She knows how to end my curse, Klaus. She knows how to find my corpse - or at least that's what I think she meant."

"Think?" Klaus moved in front of her, doing his best to not shout at her, "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Yes!" Maleny exclaimed, "And I'm sorry, but after a long time, it's...kind of impossible," she finished in a quiet tone.

"What exactly did she tell you?" Klaus inquired, knowing his mother had to have said something extra for Maleny after so long a time.

"Well," Maleny looked up from her lap, "First of all, she's the ancestor who's been 'looking out for me'...she's been protecting me from the other side."

"Not likely. She wanted to kill Hope if you recall."

"I know, and that makes thing worse for me, okay? I'm a nobody to this family and yet she chose me over her own grandchild," Maleny said, her tone implying she was still full of guilt. Due to it, her gaze fell back down again.

"You're never a nobody to this family," Klaus corrected and with a finger under her chin, he raised her head, "You are one of us, always have been, always will be."

Maleny contemplated his words' meaning, wondering if there was a double meaning he meant with it, "...she said she would help me find my corpse and end the curse, then...she would put you in a new body and we would be…" she bit her lip, finding it difficult to continue with a warm blush on her face.

"What?" Klaus motioned her to keep going, slightly impatient.

Maleny sighed and finally said it in one go, "She said we could start a family together...with...with kids of our own," she nervously scratched her cheek as she waited for Klaus to respond to that.

Klaus remained silent for a couple of seconds as he processed this...offer. He couldn't say to himself that he never thought about that before becoming a vampire. He had loved Maleny so much back then that he imagined that perfectly, honestly. It would always be an unfulfilled desire.

"Say something please," Maleny begged in a whisper, squirming on her spot on the counter.

Klaus cleared his throat, for the first time actually feeling nervous, "I, um, I think…" he sighed and decided to just speak the truth with her, "I think it doesn't matter what we think anymore. What's done is done, what can't happen, will never happen."

Maleny nodded, "You see how that offer can be tempting, then? To anyone who's gone through what I have, through what Hayley has, it's going to make them think."

"What about you, though? What did you think about it? Why was it tempting?"

Maleny knew what he was trying to get at discreetly and had to smile, "It doesn't matter, as you said. Things may not be perfect at the moment, but I want nothing from that woman. The idea of everyone being placed into new body... _you_ being in a new body…" she made a face and shook her head, causing Klaus to chuckle, "...not gonna work for me."

Klaus took pleasure hearing that statement. With a smirk, he leaned closer to her, his hands on either side of her, "Care to explain the reasons?"

Maleny instantly blushed, having realized how that sounded, "W-we...we...we have more important things to worry about!" she stuttered to say all in one go, "Esther is a menace that cannot be left breathing. To think," she bitterly laughed, "in her delusional mind, this is all _your_ fault. She's an awful woman and mother."

There, Klaus could not disagree. He took a long breath as he moved away from her, turning away, "She's always lied to us," he said quietly, "She lied to _me_...and made me weak."

Intrigued, Maleny curiously asked, "What do you mean?"

"You remember the starling necklace? I thought it was a special gift from her as a child, something to give me courage...but in reality, it only made me weak."

"What...what do you mean? She...she cast a spell on it?"

"The necklace was meant to make me weak so that I would never trigger the curse," Klaus bitterly explained, his fist balling up, "She made me weak, and thus hated by my father."

Maleny's brows furrowed together, confused, "But...you weren't weak - far from it. You were always strong, the most fierce out of your family if I have anything to say about that...though perhaps I'm a little biased," she pulled out another cracker from the box and grinned as he turned back to her, "That necklace didn't do anything to you. I mean, has there ever been anyone who stood up against you and lived?"

"You when you were angry," Klaus said without thought and made her laugh.

"Very funny," she later scolded, "I don't count. I was..."

"Special," Klaus finished for her, seeing how the word took her aback almost immediately, "You were special - _are_ special," he corrected himself.

"Well, I don't…" Maleny started playing with a strand of her hair, avoiding his look, "...I don't think there's anything special about me besides the fact I'm cursed."

"If you choose to believe that then I will be highly offended," Klaus warned, and Maleny couldn't figure out if he was playing or not. She looked at him and displayed her confusion, "I think over the centuries I have proven that you were and are special."

Maleny began smiling as she remembered all his gimmicks from the past, "You paraded me around like some trophy, that's not being special…" yet she couldn't quite believe that.

"I'm sorry, love, but those were the times back then," Klaus excused himself with a crooked smirk that made her roll her eyes. He reached for her hand that'd been playing with her hair and leaned closer to her, "Though you can't say I didn't treat you well. If anything, I treated you like a Queen."

Maleny blushed as he kissed the back of her hand, his eyes always remaining on hers, "I know…" she whispered, sucking in a breath, "...and I always felt like one."

It was during those moments she was inclined to fall back on her previous feelings, the feelings she knew were still there only hidden behind a veil. There had been moments since she woke up in her original body, she admitted, where she wondered if perhaps she could find someone else to be with, to love. They were abrupt thoughts but it did make her curious. And yet, in moments like these, where she had Klaus that close to her, those thoughts were thrown out the window.

"Mal," Klaus spoke in a hushed tone but still managed to break through Maleny's thoughts, "what you said the first night you returned, does that...does that still stand?"

Maleny lifted an eyebrow, her mind racing back to her first night back in the Quarter, "Um...a bit more specific on the 'what' part would be nice."

"The part where you said you didn't know about 'us'. Do you still mean that?"

"Well…" Maleny bit her lip as she tried to think coherently under his hard gaze, "...um, I'm still...um...I don't think...I don't...I don't know," she felt horrible saying that, "Because, because things are _so_ different from what they were back then. Things have changed. I no longer need protecting 24/7 and I don't want it to keep being a problem. Look at us, we've been arguing more than what we used to back in the village. I am not the same and...part of me wants to explore what that side has to offer for me."

"And I no longer fit into that world," Klaus assumed and quickly dropped her hand, meaning to leave when Maleny called after him.

"I want you there," she said sadly, "I do. And, maybe one day we can have a relationship, but when that happens you have to see me as I am _now_ and not who I used to be. I am not Maya, I am not Cordelia, I am not the trophy Queen I was in the past. I am me, this me," she gestured to herself. "This me that will run every time you tell me to stay home...this me that's far more filled with problems..."

"You think those details will cut up my affection for you?" Klaus frowned, looking (and sounding) offended by the insinuation.

"Well...it might. What if when we are together you realize that I've changed so much you're not really content anymore? What if those feelings you had...vanish?"

"You can keep talking, you can keep saying all these things that are simply _excuses_ , but your actions will speak far louder than your words," Klaus came back to her in a quick stride.

"What are you-"

Klaus yanked her forwards, abruptly kissing her. He easily slid her off the counter, and when she was on her feet he pressed her against it. There was no resistance - she gave in mere seconds after he initiated the kiss. She raised her hands to rest them on his arms, temporarily forgetting what point she'd been trying to make. So when he pulled away, it took her quite some time to gather her bearings.

"You can throw the excuses as many times as you want but I know you down to the core, Maleny Rowan. Your 'actions' have spoken far louder, don't you think?" Klaus asked, but really did not intend an answer he quickly continued, "The first time we kissed you didn't seem so confused, and now here we are. Your excuses are, frankly, offensive. I can't understand why you're building up layers. But, by all means, feel free to use this," he pointed between them, "as another of your excuses. My anger, my misunderstanding, anything just so that you won't have to make that decision. Oh, and look at that, here's another excuse you're welcome to use," he started backtracking towards out of the room, "...my leaving."

Maleny opened her mouth to tell him to come back but the words wouldn't come out. Instead she was forced to watch him leave angrily, probably a new level of anger he'd reached because of her. Minutes after the fiasco had finished, Hayley stopped by and leaned on the doorway, "Okay...I _really_ was not trying to eavesdrop…" she began sheepishly and Maleny let out a deep, irritated sigh.

~ 0 ~

Hayley had taken Maleny out to the downstairs living room for them to have a drink and talk. She was sure Klaus had left the building to go brood somewhere else - and probably take out his anger on someone...but she wouldn't tell Maleny that one. She already had enough to deal with. Maleny sat on the couch, silently staring ahead as she thought over all that had been said and done.

"Okay," Hayley walked over holding two bourbon drinks in her hands, "so you want to tell me why you're making all this more difficult than it needs to be?"

Maleny looked up at the brunette, her mouth half-open in shock, "You're...you're taking his side? That's twice today, Hayley!"

"No," Hayley handed her the drink and took a seat beside her, calmly correcting her, "It just so happens that this time round I think Klaus is right...again."

Maleny blinked and looked down at her glass, "But I...I'm not…I am not making excuses."

"Maybe not intentionally," Hayley agreed with a shrug, something Maleny still didn't like, "But you kind of are, sorry."

"I-I'm not," Maleny insisted as Hayley took a drink of her glass, "I meant what I said."

"Mal, you helped me when you first go back so now I'm gonna do the same for you because miraculously there is hope for Klaus to get the girl."

"Oh, so now I'm just part of a story for someone else? No, no thank you!" Maleny shook her head, "If that's it, then there is definitely no chance of me getting together with him."

"There you go," Hayley pointed at the blonde, like she'd been expecting that type of response. Maleny looked at her, confused, "You just made another excuse," Hayley explained and took another drink, "It's like a reflex or something…"

"I...I'm not," Maleny took a big drink from her glass, swallowing it all down, "I…" she stopped and bit her lip as she considered, "...am I?"

"Let's think about this, shall we?" Hayley shifted so that her back was leaned against the couch. She crossed her legs and started thinking, "Apparently after you kissed _the first time_ \- and thanks for sharing that with me by the way," she sent Maleny a mocking glare which had Maleny sheepishly smiling for it, "You told him you weren't sure of a relationships because you preferred to wait for the curse to be over."

"And I stand by that," Maleny quickly said, "It's just a safety net. What if at one point I get sent back into the cycle and Klaus has to live with the fact I'm gone again? I don't want to do that to him."

"Okay, but tonight you added that you were afraid that because you changed so much you were afraid Klaus wouldn't feel the same way about you anymore..." Hayley pointed at Maleny as she recalled.

"Because it's true…" Maleny said weakly, "I'm not the same person anymore..."

"Also understandable," Hayley nodded but continued nonetheless, "However you then added the cheap excuse-"

"Hey," Maleny frowned, slightly offended but Hayley chuckled and went on.

"You said you wanted to see what your new self had to offer..."

"That's…" Maleny's eyes drifted to the side, about to come up with something else when it hit her, "...ooh," she went in a whisper.

Hayley drank more from her glass, half a smirk on her face, "You want to know what I think? I think you're just _afraid_."

"Afraid?" Maleny glanced at the brunette curiously, hoping for it to be explained.

"Mal," Hayley leaned towards her with a small smile, "being honest here, just between us," she motioned with her finger, "answer me this and be completely honest: do you or do you not love Klaus?"

Maleny's immediate response was to turn her head away, her hand once again nervously scratching her cheek, "Um, well…"

Hayley raised one eyebrow, "Mal?"

"The whole thing...it's just...hard…" Maleny ignored the call of her name and coughed awkwardly.

"Mal?" Hayley tried again, her voice taking on an edgy tone.

"I mean, the whole cycle of this love story is...it's…"

" _Mal?_ " Hayley raised her voice and finally made Maleny look back at her, "Do you?"

Maleny released a tiny sigh, her fingers fiddling with her hair and her eyes intently staring at them, "Yes," she meekly answered. Hayley smirked as she saw the crimson blush taking over the blonde's face.

"So if you do, and Klaus does - because he _clearly_ does - then what's the problem here?" Hayley motioned with a hand for Maleny to think for a bit.

"I'm…" Maleny made a face of guilt, "...afraid."

"Thank you," Hayley swayed her head, "You're afraid so that's why you keep making excuses. Now tell me, what exactly are you afraid of here?"

"I'm afraid...that…" Maleny paused for a moment, staring at her fingers which again fiddled with her hair, "because I'm different now."

"Ah, so that's the excuse that actually was real," Hayley playfully rolled her eyes.

"It's not an excuse," Maleny weakly argued. "I'm rightfully scared that Klaus won't love me anymore."

"Oh, Mal. You've changed with each body you inhabited and what happened? Nothing. The story just repeated itself: he fell for you, you fell for him."

"But he's so angry with me right now," Maleny bit her lip, "And I'm scared. How do I stop being scared?"

"That's just something you'll have to get over," Hayley shrugged, "And I'm sure it will pass once you realize that everything is going to be okay."

Maleny considered Hayley's words and leaned back on the couch, lowering her glass to her lap, "Thanks, Hayley," she looked at her brunette friend with a small smile, "It's good to talk it out with someone."

"Hey, you were there for me it's only fair I'm here for you," Hayley nudged the blonde, "Besides, us supernatural women have to keep together."

Maleny chuckled and got comfortable on her spot, now enjoying her drink, "More than that, we're like best friends."

"Ooh, the first witch friend I know for a fact won't kill me," Hayley also got comfortable and raised her feet over the table in front of them.

Maleny threw her head back as she laughed again, "You're an idiot!"

"At least I'm not a _lovestruck_ idiot!"

"Hey!"

Hayley made a face as she slowly took a drink again.

As the two continued to chat and laugh, neither of them realized Cami had been in the compound. She'd been coming back after a long day, planning on telling Maleny where she'd gotten into since Maleny had left a dozen voicemails. But now Cami felt like Maleny had forgotten her, clearly more interested in her _new_ best friend. Quietly, she hurried back out to the streets, her destination slightly unsure of.

~ 0 ~

The new vampire Gia was having a drink at the bar counter when she saw Cami come take a seat on the stool beside her, "You again?" Gia blinked, "You realize that cousin of yours is looking for you right? Not to mention your boyfriend in the suit."

"Bourbon, please," the blonde told the bartender before glancing at Gia, "He's not my boyfriend," she corrected then sighed, "And Maleny is pretty busy with her friend...and family, I guess."

She was well aware of the happenings of today with Esther and the Mikaelsons'. She'd gotten a voicemail from Elijah warning her to stay away from the cemetery and Lenore the witch who was Esther in disguise.

"So why exactly are you here again?" Gia inquired, "Not that I don't want you here, I mean...you're kinda cool."

That made Cami smile and look down, "You know how I mentioned that I almost graduated earlier in the year?" Gia nodded, "I went back today to the university and...got myself enrolled again."

"So you're going to become a psychologist now? For real?"

"Hopefully," Cami took her drink from the bartender and immediately drank down.

"And you're gonna get drunk to celebrate?" Gia blinked at the rapidness Cami took her drink down, "Not very psychologist-y."

Cami playfully rolled her eyes, "I'm blowing off steam."

"Steam as in your family problems? Because let me tell you, those Mikaelsons' are one hell of a horror story," Gia made a face and actually caused Cami to laugh, "Marcel's told me all about them and frankly I wonder how the hell has he survived so much of them."

"Because he's one of them," Cami blurted without thought, triggering more thoughts, "...just like Hayley is...and Maleny."

Gia noticed the softness in Cami's voice when speaking about Maleny, "...and you?" she added.

Cami looked at Gia with a sad smile, "I'm just the human that got in the way and accidentally got killed. I'm disposable to that family."

"Are you sure?" Gia thought back to Elijah who she was pretty sure saw her more than something 'disposable'.

"My only job since I've turned has been to find my cousin and now that I have...I've got nothing. All I do is follow Elijah around and-"

"Spend time with each other," Gia shrugged as she took another drink, "Kinda what couples do."

"We're not together," Cami repeated with a huff.

"Yeah," Gia scoffed, "Okay."

Cami mockingly-glared at the woman, "I came here because I thought we could actually be friends. Was I wrong?"

"Nah," Gia cooly said as she put down her glass, "Ever since I turned I haven't really made any real friends."

"Well then," Cami held her hand out, "Let's start over again and act like we didn't meet because we needed spell ingredients. I'm Cami."

Slowly, Gia took her hand and shook it, "Gia."

Cami widely smiled and returned to her glass, "So Gia, tell me more about yourself…"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Yowzah this was quite a long chapter lol. But truthfully, it was one of my favorites to write! We got Esther now with what she wants for the family - and Mal! Plus I liked the little moments between Mal and Klaus, from the training session to the very bottom of the chapter. And how about that big, final realization for Mal? Took her long enough to figure out she was still in love *sighs*. But I don't know, I just liked everything about this chapter *gushes*.

 _For the Review:_

Well as you clearly saw it was Hayley who made Maleny really think on the truth ;). I say Hayley deserves a round of applause for being able to do this lmao. Dude no lie I would've fainted too if I knew I was in the same room as Mikael, thank goodness he's not real! Hmm, well you know Mikael is back in the next chapter so we'll see how that goes :oo. Well, I haven't gone in depth with Mal's relationship with EACH of the Mikaelson siblings except Klaus. I may add some of those specific flashbacks along the story. There are more flashbacks concerning Mal and Klaus, starting with the next chapter. So I hope you like those! And I was thinking of adding more so I might just do that now ;)

* * *

Okay then! Next chapter we have the big bad Mikael coming in, Mal will have to choose between 2 people & there's another training session. Until next time :)


	15. Left Waiting

Maleny paced back and forth inside her room while having a heated conversation with someone over the phone, "No, Isabelle, it's fine, honest. Well - Isabelle, please-"

"Mal?" Hayley knocked on the open door, concerned with the blonde's expressions.

Maleny motioned to be given a minute so she could handle the phone conversation, "Isabelle, I don't need help here. And no, please don't send her either - Amarrah said she would be going back to the police station anyways. I'm fine, please. Bye."

Hayley arched her eyebrows and crossed her arms, though having heard everything on the other line she still remained confused, "Who exactly was that? She sounded French."

"She is," Maleny sighed, tossing her phone on the bed, "and she's beyond worried."

"Wait," Hayley came into the room, "is she part of that family-"

"The Collins," Maleny clarified.

"They're the family that took care of your original body all these centuries?" Hayley asked, receiving a confirming nod from Maleny, "What's going on?"

"Isabelle - she's worried about my condition here," Maleny shrugged, "She's so worried she wants to send in her daughter to 'look after me'. As if I didn't already have enough babysitters."

Hayley knew Maleny was mostly overwhelmed with all the problems they had, so this small new thing was like the tip of the iceberg for the poor blonde. She walked up to Maleny, "Listen, maybe you should go take some air. I can go with you if you'd like," she knew under no circumstances was Maleny supposed to go out on her own. Despite the tensed air in the house, that was still rule number one (behind Maleny's back of course).

Maleny silently walked over to her bed, sitting on its side and leaning towards the nightstand to open its drawer. Hayley watched her pull out her old journal in which she wrote every detail she could remember from her past lives. Maleny skimmed a couple pages before growling in frustration and glancing back at Hayley.

"I can't look at this anymore," she said, almost to tears suddenly, "I need to get rid of it."

"Those are your lives, Mal," Hayley softly reminded, but received a harsh scoff in return.

"And yet, it may not matter anymore. I can return to my cycle at any moment. What does it matter if I tear these memories to shreds? They're just constant reminders of what I may be going into again."

"So...what do you want to do, then?" Hayley curiously asked.

Maleny stared long and hard at her journal before deciding, "I want to burn it."

"O-okay..." Hayley looked around, unsure of the idea.

"I mean it," Maleny rose from her spot, turning to the hybrid, "Can you...can you go downstairs for me? We can make a little fire in the kitchen."

"But Mal-"

"Hayley, please?"

With a sigh, Hayley agreed and left the room. Maleny waited a minute after Hayley left to grab her phone and journal and stuffed inside her bag. She snatched her jacket from her dresser and hurried out her room. As she went down the stairs she looked all around the place as she made her escape out the compound.

By the time Hayley returned to Maleny's room, the blonde was long gone. Hayley called out for her friend, going to different rooms hoping to see her somewhere. Eventually, defeated, she came into Klaus' art room where he was currently working on an artwork.

"Klaus, we have a problem," Hayley released a big breath, wondering how he would take it. However, something completely different came out instead.

"Maleny has escaped," Klaus casually said, raising a jar of blue paint to inspect its color shade. Hayley blinked just as he glanced at her, "You're about fifteen minutes late."

"How did you...?" Hayley made a confused face.

"Simply because we're not speaking to each other doesn't mean I stop keeping an eye on her," Klaus put back the jar on the table and left his work to walk up to Hayley, "Speedy steps coming from the staircase can only mean someone was in a hurry to leave - Maleny, clearly. Had it been you or Elijah you would've sped out."

"Why didn't you stop her, then?" Hayley scowled, "You make it a big deal she shouldn't go out and yet you let her run out without protection?"

"Now who said I was going to let her go without protection?" Klaus challenged, walking around the woman into the hallway. Hayley turned and went after him, "I was giving Maleny some time to head off before I went after her. I can't exactly go right behind her, could I?"

Hayley stopped by the stairs while he went down, "So...you're gonna be with her today, then?"

"From a distance, yes."

"Why not beside her? That would be safer for her wouldn't it?"

Klaus stopped at the bottom and looked up, earnestly replying, "Because she clearly does not want me beside her. I thought it was apparent by our current situation."

Hayley rolled her eyes, leaning her arms on the banister, "Your current 'situation' is beyond stupid. Instead of acting like children sit the hell down and have a proper conversation," and before Klaus could make an irritated response, Hayley added one last suggestion, "And like last time: avoid shouting. It does wonders sometimes."

Klaus didn't have anything to come back with anymore. Throwing her a glare, he went out in pursuit of Maleny.

~ 0 ~

Cami anxiously watched her new friend Gia stand against a wall with her eyes shut as another vampire stepped forwards and flung a dart with all his might. Without opening her eyes, Gia caught the dart just several inches from her nose. She laughed and opened her eyes, triumphantly waving the dart.

"Pay up!" she wiggled her fingers at the vampire who'd thrown the dart. As she was being paid, she high-fived Cami on the side.

"Told you you would learn," Cami smirked as Gia now waved the $100 bill between them.

"We just made $50 bucks each," Gia laughed and soon Cami joined in.

It had been quite the relaxing time for Cami as she spent time away from the Quarter, at the Algiers. While Marcel had been initially concerned with Cami's move, he allowed her to stay in his loft, but sometimes she would stay at Gia's place. It'd only been about two weeks but Cami had never felt so close to her human days like she did now. Yes, they were all vampires and they did vampire things together but it was different now. She had started her college studies again, and was promised she would definitely graduate. She'd made a good friend in Gia and together had fun - along with the other vampires.

But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

The party stopped when a vampire's corpse was flung through one of the loft's windows. As the group got closer to see who it was, they realized it was one of theirs. It appeared to have been a werewolf attack judging by half the throat of the corpse lying out. Seconds later, the loft was filled with Esther's werewolves.

Furious, Gia stalked up to the leader, a young man named Aiden, "The hell is wrong with you people? We didn't do anything!"

Aiden stared at her with an unimpressed look, "This is nothing your kind hasn't done to us. Learn your history."

Cami silently came forwards to pull Gia back while Marcel went towards them as well, "I don't know who the hell you are, but we had a deal. Vampires stay out of the Quarter? Everybody's cool."

"That's not good enough anymore."

"Yeah?" Cami raised an eyebrow, "Says who? Your leash holder, Esther? You know, I've only been a vampire for a couple of months but I know how werewolves work. You were independent creatures, loyal to each other...must have missed the part where you went rogue for some stupid rings."

Aiden smirked and nodded to one of his werewolf friends. One of them snatched a vampire by the neck and bit him. A second one went for Davina's friend, Josh, to do the same when Aiden called.

"That's enough!" Aiden looked at Marcel, knowing he was the leader, "Your privileges here have been revoked. Permanently. So, when we come back, you need to be gone. Because next time? I won't call them off. Consider this a warning, Marcel. It's the only one you're gonna get."

With that, the werewolves began leaving. Gia turned to Cami with an expectant look and pulled her to the side of the room, "Now would be a really good time for you to call your cousin…or your boyfriend."

By now Cami knew Gia's teases very well and air strangled her, "He's not my-" Gia broke into a light laughter, "-I hate you," the blonde said seconds afterwards.

Gia sobered up and became serious, "But seriously, I think a call is in order here. Call one of them, please?"

Cami gave a deep sigh as she looked around, seeing how the other vampires were frantically discussing with Marcel about the plans. She didn't want to see any of them run, no one should. No one should have to.

~ 0 ~

Maleny was quietly sitting at a park bench, passing a couple pages in her journal...and ripping them out one by one. She would have much rather preferred the fire but she would take a peaceful day out on her own (or so she thought anyways) than being stuck in that lonesome compound. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw someone taking a seat beside her.

"I know who you are," she said without looking up, " _Finn_ ," she then turned her head at the man inhabited by Finn Mikaelson. The dark-skinned man with chocolate brown eyes gave her a crooked smirk reminding her of Klaus. She quickly shook her head and returned her attention to her journal.

Finn lightly smiled and leaned back on the bench, "I must say, it's actually very good to see you, Maleny. What's it been? A thousand years?"

"Hmm, that's the most amusing thing you've said to me in a thousand years," Maleny muttered as she passed a different page and ripped the previous one out.

"I know you and I didn't always get along but we were family, weren't we?"

Maleny scoffed and looked up from her journal, "Sometimes," she gave him that, "but other times you were just plain mean to me."

* * *

 _Seeing her fruit fall to the ground and roll away in separate directions, Maleny groaned. She put down the basket she'd been carrying to go retrieve the fruit she'd lost. She brought back most of it eventually, and thankfully no one in the village took note of it, but when she went to pick up an apple, someone else did it._

 _"I think I might keep this one," Finn flashed her a wide smile._

 _"You will not," Maleny declared sternly and reached for the apple but he held it up high. Due to the height difference, it was impossible for Maleny to get it back. "Finn! I need that for tonight's festival. Give it back,"_ _Finn shrugged and walked past her, biting into the apple. Maleny turned after him, crossing her arms and glaring after him, "You're being completely childish, you know!" she called after him._

 _"Am I the one shouting over an apple?" Finn turned back, rolling his eyes before he gagged, "Eugh..."_

 _Maleny narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What is it?"_

 _Finn spit out what he had been chewing on, "This is rotten fruit!" he promptly chucked it back to Maleny, hitting her knee._

 _"Ow!" the blonde yelped and jumped back in surprise, "That was not polite!"_

 _"Next time leave the fruit gathering to those with actual eyes," Finn sarcastically pointed to his own, "Maybe they can bring in better food than you," he grumbled more things under his breath as he walked away._

* * *

Finn raised his eyebrows and suddenly chuckled, "Are you really still upset I threw you an apple?"

"It hit my leg!" Maleny exclaimed but wasn't going to argue over something like that, "I never understood you, Finn. Sometimes you were actually a good guy, but other times it's like you were prone to be this evil brother. What side am I getting from you today, hm? What do you want?"

"You know my mother wants to you come to the Lycee with me," Finn began but Maleny scoffed and interrupted him.

"She can keep dreaming."

"What my mother offers you is your freedom, how is that a bad thing?" Finn shrugged, genuinely unable to understand Maleny's anger, "Listen, right now our priority lays on the white oak stake which can kill my siblings."

Maleny closed her journal and glared at Finn, "And you want to know where Davina is. Well you and I are on the same page because I don't know where she is either. No one does, okay?"

"I'm sure Elijah or Klaus have worked it out by now," Finn insisted calmly.

"I can assure you Elijah has not. As for Klaus, I wouldn't know."

Finn smirked upon detecting the extra bitterness Maleny had when speaking of Klaus, "Trouble in your deranged love story?"

Maleny scowled, "Don't you have somewhere else to be? I'm kinda busy."

"Shredding your memories, I see," Finn raised a crumpled journal paper from the bench.

Maleny snatched the paper from him, "At least I'm not killing people or forcing them to work for me like packs of mules. Tell your mother I don't know where Davina is, and even if I did know I wouldn't tell her. Also feel free to mention I don't want her help."

Finn got up from the bench, his smile vanishing, "Oh Maleny, before you know it, you will be coming for my mother's help, begging her to."

"I'd rather die," Maleny declared casually, "So buh-bye," she waved him off and smiled to herself once she was alone again. She grabbed her bag from her other side and stuffed the crumpled papers into it before taking the journal and continuing to rip out the remainder. She only stopped when she heard her cellphone ringing and upon seeing the caller ID she dropped everything to answer, "Hello!?"

"Maleny…" came Davina's nervous from the other line, "...heeeey…"

"Don't 'hey' me, young lady, what the hell are you thinking?" Maleny wasted no time in scolding, realizing at the moment she sounded more like a mother than a friend, "Reviving Mikael? Stealing the white oak stake!? Are you kidding me!?"

"I know, it's bad," Davina sighed but that didn't stop Maleny from continuing.

"N-n-n-n-n-no, _no_ , bad is when you shoplift. _This_ is beyond horrendous! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you're in? You are in way over your head!"

"Mal, you can't be angry with me," Davina huffed, "After everything Klaus and Elijah have done to me, I'm pretty justified in attempting revenge."

"Look, I'm angry with all of you for your behavior, but under no circumstances do I want _any_ of you dead," Maleny truthfully said.

Davina remained silent for a good minute before darkly saying, "I'm sorry Maleny, but you knew sooner or later this would come. You have to make a choice between the Mikaelsons and your friends. I want Klaus dead and I will do what it takes to get it done. I'm sorry."

Maleny's eyes widened in horror, "Davina, no!" but the line went dead, signaling Davina had hung up. Lowering her phone, Maleny stared at the ground as she felt a knot in her stomach form. A decision? She didn't want to make any decisions - especially ones that would mean losing a friend or family.

"So," a different voice spoke up, making Maleny shoot right up from the bench, "What's your choice?" Klaus stood behind the bench with his hands behind his back.

"You...scared me!" Maleny put a hand over her chest, "Were you listening in on the entire conversation?"

"Let's be honest, we both know the answer to that. I knew sooner or later Davina would try to contact you so all I had to do was wait," Klaus casually came around the bench and stopped mere inches from her, "But you haven't answered my question, Maleny. What's your choice? Davina...or me?"

Maleny sucked in a breath and looked to the side, "You don't speak to me for two weeks and now you're asking me this? I don't think so!"

Klaus balled one of his fists but kept himself restrained, he suspected that would be more or less her response after their two week of silent treatment. It hadn't been his intention to leave such a large gap. After their argument, and after cooling down, he attempted to give Maleny some space to review all that had been said and done, hoping she would realize her mistake and finally accept her feelings. Unfortunately for him, his "attempt of space giving" had been taken by Maleny as a rude silent treatment. She was irritated with him for being "childish" but deep down she was more hurt. After getting back to the Quarter, she wanted to see _him_ and be alright. She didn't like it when she walked into a room and seconds later he would walk out. Their arguments in the past never lasted more than a couple of hours back in their human days.

But now they could go two weeks without directing a word to each other, or a full month...

Maleny didn't want to continue this cycle anymore. And now that she knew what would be happening - a true fight between him and Davina - she didn't want to let him out of her sight.

"Take me with you," she whispered, confusing Klaus for a minute, "I know you know where Davina is just by listening in to my phone call. I don't want her getting hurt," and before Klaus made some sort of remark about her already choosing the teen, Maleny quickly added, "And that doesn't mean I pick her! I just want to...supervise."

"Will you be able to handle sitting in a car with me?" Klaus sarcastically asked, "Or will you pile one more excuses to stay away?"

Maleny shook her head, "Of course I can handle being close to you. The real question here is will you decide to direct a word to me the entire drive? Look, I need to come, okay? Can I?"

"Fine," Klaus turned away and started walking, leaving Maleny to scramble for her things and hurry behind, "But I must warn you that if you cannot reason with Davina I _will_ end her."

Maleny knew of course he would do that, but even then she couldn't fathom seeing Davina hurt, "I can reason with her," she announced rather sure of herself, earning a sharp look from Klaus, "I can," she added seconds later, "I know I can."

But as they walked Maleny silently admitted to herself that perhaps Davina was beyond reasoning by this point. It was true, the Mikaelsons had hurt her in many ways and on some level, her revenge was justified. But still, Maleny hoped it wouldn't come to that.

~ 0 ~

Back in Marcel's loft, Cami and Gia quietly conversed in Marcel's loft regarding the werewolf attack earlier in the day. Marcel was out gathering the rest of the vampires in the area to give them the update on their current situation.

"Marcel says we shouldn't run, but Josh is afraid," Gia was in the middle of saying as she came to take a seat on the couch across Cami, with a stolen drink from Marcel's bar, "I, on the other hand, think we need to be far smarter about it."

Cami was listening but she didn't have much to comment on the subject. She knew she didn't want run, nor let the vampires do the same. But she just wasn't experienced in all this. Since she turned, she always had, well...Elijah to take care of the trouble. Klaus had always been locked in his room brooding and sulking while Hayley took to biting witches in the bayou and whatnot, thus leaving only Elijah. And when Cami thought about who she called for help, she shamefully looked down.

"I mean, I don't know how to fight or anything but I think we can learn, no?" Gia then realized her words were practically flying over Cami's head, "Cami?" she snapped her fingers and got the blonde's attention, "Where are you?"

"Sorry," Cami straightened up on her spot, "I was just thinking."

"Right," Gia sipped her drink, "So, what do you think we'll end up doing?"

But before Cami could answer Elijah entered the room, having the perfect response, "I would hope it didn't involve running away," he said with a small smirk, "That's not what we do anymore."

Gia raised an eyebrow, "Anymore?" she'd picked up on the key word and leaned forwards, more than interested, "Who'd you run away from?"

Elijah ignored the question as he went straight for Cami, "It's nice to see you again, Camille," Cami gave a silent nod, "How long has it been again?"

"I don't know," Cami looked up, detecting a sense of smugness in his tone as if he was pleased to hear she finally needed help from him, "I've been having too much fun to notice."

Gia cleared her throat awkwardly and stood up, "Well, I'll leave you guys to discuss. Try not to kill each other," she parted with that final warning.

"Well," Elijah watched after the new vampire with a sense of surprise, "I see you two hit it off. Am I to assume she's part of the reason you refuse to come home?"

"Home?" Cami raised her eyebrow, "The compound's not my home, Elijah. It's yours."

"Are you saying you never felt welcomed with us, then?" Elijah went ahead and took Gia's seat across Cami.

"No, I did…" Cami said quietly, "...but this has nothing to do with it, okay? Besides, originally, I was pissed off at you for leaving Gia behind like that."

"The woman was not our responsibility, Cami," Elijah reiterated, and still stood by it, "Marcel turned her therefore _he_ should train her. I wasn't going to waste time on her and I frankly can't understand why you were doing so."

"What? So I was supposed to follow you around like I always do nowadays?" Cami scoffed at the idea, "No way, no more. I know I needed a lot of help in the months before but Mal's back and it's time for me to get my own life back."

"You still need my help though," Elijah reminded with another hint of triumph, something that irritated Cami.

Cami couldn't take that and rushed to get up, "I do, honestly, every vampire on this side does, but I won't take it if you'll continue to be so smug about it like you were just waiting for me to come asking for help. We can find help somewhere else," she turned to leave but Elijah quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I'm sorry," Elijah sighed and slowly Cami turned back, expecting more than just those two words, "I want to help, honest. Why don't you tell me exactly what happened?" he motioned for Cami to take a seat beside him.

Silently, Cami walked to the couch and plopped down, "Okay," she sighed and began to recount the werewolves' threat earlier in the day.

~ 0 ~

Deep in the bayou, Maleny was trudging back and forth holding her cellphone up in hopes of getting more service. She'd managed to slip a text to Davina warning she and Klaus were on their way but Maleny wanted to get at least another phone call in.

"Is this seriously why you made me stop the car?" Klaus called from a higher ground, the road ground actually. Maleny had found a small lake just down a small hill - she thought it was the best place to sneak away from supernatural hearing. Apparently, she was wrong.

The blonde stumbled back a couple steps and quickly hid her cellphone behind her back, "I said I'd be back in like five minutes."

Klaus started making his way down the small hill, grumbling as he did. In the middle of their 'roadtrip' Maleny had practically forced him to stop the car with the excuse she was tired and wanted to stretch her legs. He faulted himself for being so naive to think Maleny wouldn't try contacting Davina.

"So you made your choice, you can at least tell me face to face, Mal," he stopped a couple feet away from her.

Maleny sighed and brought her phone from her back, "I didn't choose her, okay? I was just warning her that we were coming so...she would control herself."

"You met the girl for a couple of months, how the hell can you be... _thinking_ about choosing her?" Klaus was failing to hide his own fear that Maleny may have already picked someone over him.

"I love Davina, she's like a little sister to me," Maleny tried to explain, "and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"You only knew her for a short time, Maleny! _Months_!" Klaus snapped, making it seem impossible that she could form such a strong attachment to the teen.

Grimly, Maleny said, "I don't see why I have to choose," she turned around, giving him her back as she stared at the crystal blue lake in front of her.

"You knew sooner or later this would happen," Klaus said similar words Davina had without realizing, "One day, she will succeed in hurting one of us and then you'll have to choose what side you're on. So choose!"

"I don't want to," came the childish, low voice as Maleny sat down on a rock, her gaze maintaining itself on the lake.

"Mal!" Klaus exclaimed, more distraught, "I don't know what to think anymore…"

"Why can't you just think that maybe I like Davina, and maybe I like you too," Maleny snapped at him, "and maybe I want all of us to stay alive and just…" she swallowed hard, "...be happy."

Sensing her voice was signaling she would soon begin to cry, Klaus held back another comeback and instead walked over and bent down beside her, taking on a softer tone, "Because those are fantasies, Maleny. This isn't the village anymore - people despise us and it's kill or be killed."

"I-I'm not ready for that," Maleny confessed, meeting his look with her glossy blue eyes. "This curse, it's...it's taken so much away from me that the little that I have I need to preserve. I want to keep it all."

"But witches, vampires and werewolves despise each other. In this particular city, there is no peace amongst us."

" _I'm_ a witch," Maleny gestured to herself, knowing it was a weak response, "Does it seem like I despise you or your family?"

"You're a special exception," Klaus shared a smile with her, "But there's no one else like you, I'm afraid. So we must fight to be safe - so that our loved ones can be safe."

"You're doing this for Hope?" Maleny looked at him, genuinely missing his double implication.

"...yes," Klaus nodded after a moment. If she couldn't make a choice between him and some teenager, would it really matter if he told her he wanted to fight to keep _her_ safe as well? She would just end up making another excuse on why they should just stay 'friends'.

"I don't get it though," Maleny started suspiciously studying him, "Mikael's pretty strong...how are you planning on killing him? Crossed as I am with you I don't want you stupidly going into a fight without a plan."

Klaus smirked and rose to his feet, pulling out Papa Tunde's blade from his jacket's pocket, "You thought I wouldn't take precautions?"

Maleny's eyebrows raised at the familiar weapon, "Oh, goody, Papa Tunde's Mystical-Knife-of-Ludicrous-Torment. Glad that's still around," she got up from her rock seat and made a face at the blade, "I'm telling you right now I will not care for your father."

"Wouldn't let you even if you wanted to," was the response back.

"You wouldn't 'let' me?" Maleny made another face, "Change my mind," she said suddenly, "I do want to care for him."

Klaus just rolled his eyes at her as he put away the blade into his jacket's pocket, "Your sarcasm never ceases to amuse me."

Maleny smiled, "Cos that's what I strive for - being an entertainer," she gasped upon hearing her cellphone ring, "I have service!" she quickly moved to answer it but Klaus snatched the phone from her and raised it up, "Hey!"

"Look at that, it's Davina," he kept her back with a hand on her arm, "Moment of the truth, Mal. Pick a side because it's not going to be pretty."

Maleny stopped struggling and crossed her arms, "I don't want to and I don't think I should have to. I want everyone to be alive, why can't you just kill Mikael instead? He's the one that's dangerous here."

"It seems you've forgotten Davina's warning," Klaus lowered his hand holding the cellphone that stopped ringing shortly afterwards, "She's told you to pick a side as well, meaning she's prepared to go with everything she has. I admire her for that, truthfully," he tilted his head, "But it's not gonna do much for her in the end."

"Klaus, don't do that, please," Maleny resorted to plead for her friend's life, "I will talk to her, I swear, but please don't hurt her."

"Centuries ago that may have worked," Klaus admitted and handed her back the phone, "But centuries ago things weren't as difficult as they are now."

"Time may have changed us but we're still the same underneath…"

"Are we really, Mal?" Klaus stepped towards her, slightly intimidating her with his close gaze, "Centuries ago you would have chosen me in a heartbeat."

Centuries ago, she didn't have many people in her life. Now she had a lot more to care for - Cami, Hayley and Davina. It was difficult to choose - she wasn't used to it!

"I never said I didn't choose you," Maleny weakly said, looking up at him, "I know that's what this whole thing is about. You're angry with me, I get that - I deserve it. But please don't think that I would ever stop caring for you, it's impossible."

Klaus couldn't help his frustration leak out, "Then choose already!" he almost shouted at her. He wanted her to choose because he needed to hear her say 'I pick you' like she always did. He wanted to know that even though such a long time had passed and she had changed so much she still loved him in the end.

But he wouldn't say that out loud.

"I'm sorry," Maleny bit her lip, "But I just don't want to. I want _both_ of you alive, I want both sides alive, alright? I don't think that's a bad thing here."

Klaus stepped back from her, trying to drown all his frustrated shouts, "I will _try_ to consider your thoughts concerning Davina... _darling_ ," he added the word with a tensed tone then super-sped away.

"Klaus!" Maleny shouted after him, attempting to run up the hill to catch up but it was impossible and she fell to her knees, "Klaus!" she called again but it was no use.

He had left her - God knows what he would do to Davina out of pure frustration from their argument.

~ 0 ~

"You can't be serious," Cami declared after hearing Elijah's plan for the day.

"What would make you think I'm not serious?" the Original raised an eyebrow as he shook off his jacket and began rolling up his sleeves of his shirt.

"I don't want to fight you!" Cami shook her head and took two steps back from him.

"Cami, it's very simple, you wanted help and you have it," he gave a shrug.

"Yeah, for the _other_ vampires," the blonde frantically waved a hand to the open door, "And they're training outside with Marcel. Why do we have to train in here?" she gestured to the empty loft, "Why do I have to train _at all_!?"

"Because you need the help."

Cami huffed, once again feeling like he wanted her to keep needing him...and that was something she wasn't going to take, "Fine," she declared and walked up to him, deciding he could use some punches.

"Whenever you're ready," Elijah motioned he was in place. Cami scrunched her nose before attempting to punch him in the face. However, it was easily caught between Elijah's hand, "As a devout feminist, I refuse to say that you hit like a girl."

Cami narrowed her eyes and stepped back, "You're way out of line today, Elijah, I swear," she attempted another punch but was easily taken down again.

"How so?" Elijah questioned as he blocked another blow from her.

"Acting so triumphant when I called you earlier, for starts," Cami growled as both her hands were restrained by him, "Like you were _expecting_ me to call for help! I mean what was that!?" she went for a kick but that was also blocked off, "And then now, it looks like you enjoy my defenselessness!" she took a breath as she momentarily paused, "I don't want to follow you around anymore. I want to live again."

Elijah then stopped as well, staring at her silently for a minute before uttering the soft words, "It was never my intention to make you feel like that, Camille."

"Then what _is_ your intention?" Cami ran a hand through her hair that'd gotten in her face with the fast movements, "Because it really just feels like you're waiting for me to mess up and call for you."

It would be a lie if Elijah said he didn't know, because of course he knew. The thought merely startled him because he hadn't quite realized it himself. But standing before Cami he could see it now, and perfectly. The only problem was the way she could possibly react to it.

"Well?" Cami asked again, impatience lacing her tone.

"Over the past month that we've been communicating, searching for Maleny, and you coming back to visit...I've grown accustomed to having you close by," Elijah said with a small smile, "Even when Mal returned, we became closer and...when you chose to stay with Gia, and then preferred staying here," he gestured to the loft, "I was a bit...lost."

"Ooh," Cami blinked, the response really taking her back. She felt her heart ping in a way it hadn't before, and before she knew it, she was asking more questions, "What exactly does 'lost' mean in this situation?" before he replied, he motioned for Cami to keep trying and with a small groan she did, "Well?" she asked again.

"I liked having you around," Elijah began again, managing to block one of her attacks but she was beginning to find her rhythm and thus was more tricky to anticipate.

"Because I practically followed you around like a lost puppy," Cami reminded with a sour smile before successfully kicking and pushing him to the wall.

Elijah took advantage that her emotions had become a distraction and easily used a hold on her arm to switch positions with her. Cami sucked in a light breath when she realized how close they were, "Woah…" came out of her mouth before she could think clearly.

Elijah was more intact with reality and was therefore able to clarify Cami's doubts, "This may be out of line as you said but I enjoyed your company up to the point where it...hurt that you chose to stay here."

"I...I didn't mean to," Cami slowly said, feeling guilty even though she was telling the truth.

"I know you didn't," Elijah smiled softly at her, "And, in a way, I technically was waiting for you to call for help...because it seemed like that was the only way I would get to see you again."

Cami's eyes half-widened at the confession, once again only able to utter, "Woah…" she felt her heart rate increase with their proximity and she would really like to know why she was feeling so nervous all of a sudden. It was just Elijah after all...wish his...sweet words...and...nice face...and voice…

"Elijah?" Hayley's voice cut through the moment and immediately saw the distancing of the two vampires. Hayley knew they were just itching to get together and it would happen eventually, she just preferred it to be later so that it wouldn't hurt as much as it did now. "We need to talk," she managed to say without falling apart. As she entered the room Aiden came in behind her.

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Cami angrily moved for him when Elijah grabbed her arm to stop her.

"We're not here for a fight," Hayley quickly clarified, "Just hear him out, okay?"

"Speak," Elijah then ordered the werewolf, "I suggest you be succinct."

Aiden sighed, understanding he wasn't the most welcomed of visitors at the moment, "Please, I need your help."

"I'm sorry, wasn't it one of your orders that all vampires here needed to run?" Cami interjected, "Now you're asking for help?"

"Cami, it's serious," Hayley softly said, making the blonde calm down slightly, "Just listen..."

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked along the side of road with a heavy breath, making way for Davina's cabin which was still pretty far away by foot. She could not believe Klaus had done to that her...well, she actually kind of could. It hadn't been the first time he'd tried something like that. This time however, he'd gone away because he was hurt. Maleny berated herself for causing so much trouble in the little time she'd been back.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she stopped suddenly and sighed as she began taking off her jacket, the heat becoming too much with her speed walking, "You just couldn't give an answer, could you? Course not. That would be to 'easy'."

She was supposed to be telling Klaus she loved him, not that there was someone more important than him. She loved Davina, truly, but if Maleny got to real thinking...the teen wouldn't equal the level Klaus was on. What Klaus had said was true, she'd only known Davina for about a month or so. Yet she'd known Klaus for centuries. In those centuries, whilst there had been plenty of arguments, in the end Maleny always knew she was loved and that he loved her back with equal intensity.

As Maleny folded her jacket, her mind began to wander to those moments...

* * *

" _Maleny? Maleny, come on out already," called Klaus, grumbling as he went through the forest, "I know you're here, your scent is strong."_

 _He stopped at the sound of footsteps coming towards him, and he couldn't help smirk when he saw the blonde woman emerging between two trees, still seemingly crossed with him as she held an unfinished flower crown in her hands. She pretended to be more interested in it her fingers twisted the small flowers' roots._

" _I only came out because I got tired of your shouting," she clarified._

" _Thankful, nonetheless," Klaus mocked a bow which made her roll her eyes, "Still upset, I see," he commented once he straightened up._

 _"What are you talking about? I came out to find more flowers, see?" she gestured to the crown._

 _Klaus smirked and came towards her, even more amused when she gave him her back, "So, you're no longer upset with me?"_

 _"Of course not," Maleny answered dismissively._

 _"Great-" Klaus began when Maleny added something else._

 _"Just as long as you realize we no longer have anything between us."_

 _Anyone else who didn't know Maleny would have been overly concerned with that statement, but Klaus took it with a light chuckle, "Oh, is that so?"_

 _"Mhm," Maleny nodded, focusing on one certain flower that refused to work with her, "Clearly, you have more interest in that woman so you might as well go running for her. She probably has some interest in you, so..." she shrugged._

 _The jealousy laced in her tone made Klaus feel even more smug about the situation, "And yet," he slid his arms around her waist, making her stop her flower crown work, "my eyes cannot seem to look away from **you**. _

_Maleny huffed and dropped her flower crown to the floor,_ " _Tatia can appear to be this happy, kind woman but I know - just like all the other women - that she is a two face," she turned around, "Do you know she also made eyes towards your brother, Elijah? I saw her, with these eyes," she pointed at herself, "Yesterday it was him, today her eyes are set for you and tomorrow they will be set for another. I am only afraid that you will fall under her charms. I am not blind - she is beautiful and young."_

" _As are you, but you exceed hers and any other woman's," Klaus put a hand on her waist and leaned to rest his forehead on hers, "No one will ever reach you, my darling."_

 _Maleny still seemed unsure of his acclamation and questioned, "Tell me the truth, Klaus," she whispered, "if you had to choose between me and Tatia to...marry," she blushed crimson, "who would you pick?"_

 _Klaus chuckled at the absurdity of the question, "I would pick you in less than a heartbeat."_

 _Maleny gave a crooked smile, "And that also includes any other women who comes up to you? I know vampirism can alter your feelings...so, will it?"_

" _Absolutely not," Klaus assured her and placed a kiss on her lips._

 _Maleny giggled as the kiss went on and she was walked up against a tree. She pulled away to take a breath, "Okay, I feel more sure now," she chuckled sheepishly, her cheeks tainted pink._

" _That is how I always want you to feel, Maleny," Klaus spoke earnestly as he cupped her face, "I will always choose you over **anyone**."_

 _Maleny slowly nodded, her heart hammering within her chest, "Okay," she whispered, her hands crawling up to his shoulders, "I guess I can go back to finishing my flower crowns..."_

 _"I have a better idea," Klaus smirked before kissing her again._

* * *

Maleny took a deep breath and threw her jacket over her shoulder. She continued to walk whilst thinking back to her sweet memory. He'd promised her she would always come before anyone...and now this was how he was repaid? It wasn't a matter of repaying, Maleny then thought, it was simply a matter of...well, love. He promised her and even now, though angry with her he always came through. Maleny felt even more determined now to get back to him and tell him how much he meant for her.

At the sound of a car getting closer, she turned around and started waving a hand, hoping it would stop by her.

~ 0 ~

As it turned out, Aiden really was on good terms for the moment. It appeared Esther was planning on forcing young werewolves to trigger their curse in the night. This had both sides, vampires and werewolves actually working together to send the kids deep into the bayou and away from Esther's grasp. It was a detailed plan that was sure to work. It only involved certain people to do their roles as given.

In the party streets of the Quarter, Gia 'drunkenly' ran into one of the werewolf leaders and soon started what looked to be a fight. Just before, Marcel appeared behind the werewolf and snapped his neck. The two vampires glanced at Aiden, appearing to be running away from them.

Aiden, along with the other two leaders, chased after them and left Oliver to take the children away. He led them into Rousseau's where Hayley, Cami and Josh were waiting.

"Ollie, this way!" Hayley motioned for them to hurry in.

Josh had a passage way waiting for them, one hidden behind a cupboard, "It's a passageway from the Prohibition days. It'll take us pretty much anywhere we want to go."

"We better make it quick," Cami ushered the kids into the passageway.

Josh led the way through the tunnels with and flashlight and Hayley motioned to the kids to keep quiet. It would only take a sound to alert the werewolves they were on the move. They came out to a metal gate where Gia was already waiting for them.

"Hey, where's Marcel?" Josh asked quickly.

"Uh, he's getting the getaway car!"

"Hey! Big-mouth! Shut it!" Hayley hissed, earning a glare from Cami, "There are werewolves everywhere."

"She's new," the blonde snapped as they hurried out.

Eventually, they reached the gas station where Marcel had an ambulance acquired for them as a means of a getaway.

"Let's go!" he ordered the kids as he opened up the back doors of the ambulance.

Aiden spotted his younger brother and quickly hugged the kid, "Nick!"

"Aiden! You made it!" the young boy hugged back, relieved to see things were not going to go like that woman, Esther, had ordered it to be.

"Of course I did! I told you I'd be here, didn't I? Go," Aiden ushered his brother into the ambulance and looked about for any remaining kids.

"This worked out well," Gia cheerfully declared as the doors of the ambulance were shut.

"It's not over until we're all together," Cami muttered, unable to feel at peace knowing Elijah was probably handling some sort of fight with the werewolves.

~ 0 ~

Klaus had finally found Davina's cabin shortly after leaving Maleny. He was pretty irritated to find the nuisance of a spell blocking his view of the interior of the cabin. He found a staff made of wood that bore a mark only owned by his father of course and decided to fling it through the window.

"Enough games, Davina!" he shouted, "Send out my father! Let's finish this!"

Unbeknownst to him, his actions had caused Davina to injure her head and pass out. While her newfound friend, Kaleb, or rather Kol Mikaelson, remained conscious he found himself in a choke-hold by his own father who still didn't know of his true identity.

"Release me! Or I will kill you right now!" Mikael threatened and forced the teen onto the floor.

Outside Klaus only grew more angry, "DAVINA! Is this not why you brought him for? I'm not afraid!"

It wasn't long before he heard the creaking of the front door followed by Mikael's footsteps, "Hello, boy," he greeted in and usual sneer like voice.

Whilst Klaus did feel a bit afraid he certainly didn't show it. He was ready to fight, just like always, and even more since he was already angry. He had more incentives to do so.

"You seem rather impatient," Mikael remarked, "Are you so eager to meet your end? You've bid goodbye to Maleny, I assume?"

The mention of her name out Klaus into a deeper rage, "Do not mention her name, this is between us."

Mikael took it all the same, really uninterested in the blonde woman, "I've traveled all the way back from hell for this moment."

"Well, then, I'd hate to keep you waiting!" Klaus smirked before lunging for a first attack.

Though the hits were almost equal in strength, it was Mikael who eventually kicked Klaus to the ground. In a weakness, he grabbed the hybrid by the neck and intended on finally using the white oak stake when Klaus kicked him back. With a quick stomp on the hand, Klaus was able to reach for the stake. However, Mikael once again had an upper hand and put the hybrid down to the ground again. Whilst holding him down, he tried driving the stake through Klaus' heart. The stake found its way to his shoulder instead, still managing to cause a grand amount of pain to Klaus. But through his pain, Klaus snuck Papa Tunde's blade from his jacket and plunged it through Mikael's chest. With a scream of agony, Mikael fell back to the ground and the blade fully entered into his body.

Klaus managed to pulled the stake from his shoulder and slowly got to his feet. He kept a tight grip on it whilst watching Mikael writhe pain, waiting to see him finally lose conscious. He had about fifteen minutes of silence before he heard familiar shouts.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he heard from the trees and looked up to see Maleny running towards him. She stopped and leaned on her knees to catch her breath, "I swear to God that is the last time you leave me behind. You owe me a new jacket!" she panted for air, her eyes scanning the area, "Davina, is she…?"

"Fine," Klaus rolled his eyes, figuring she would care more for the teen, "She'll wake with a spectacular headache, but given her intentions for me, she should count herself lucky."

"Thank you," Maleny finally stood straight and took a deep breath to gather her bearings.

"'Course, if you drop dead of a heart attack, I may have to kill her on general principle."

"You ditched me you jerk!" Maleny scowled and ran a hand through her hair, "I had to hitch-hike and then run on the backroads of the Bayou!"

"Well, your perseverance is duly noted," Klaus said, eyeing her with some amusement but mostly irritation, "Davina will be most pleased."

Maleny rolled her eyes, "I will brand you as the stupidest man alive if you seriously think I did all this for Davina," she rushed up to him and hugged him, leaving him startled for a second or two.

It didn't take long for him to hug back, momentarily relieved to hear he'd been her motivation.

Maleny pulled away wearing a crooked smile as she placed her hands on either side of his face, "Are you okay? You're not screaming so I assume no white oak stake was used here."

" _I'm_ not in pain," Klaus turned them behind where Mikael laid on the ground.

"Is...is he still alive?" Maleny blinked.

"No, I decided death was far too easy for him and so I left him in agony."

"Nice," Maleny chuckled then looked at him, "I mean...not nice, that's totally bad, but…" she rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

Klaus smiled in amusement, unaware his arm had found its way around her waist.

~ 0 ~

Later that day, the vampires regrouped in Marcel's loft to celebrate their triumph against Esther. Hayley watched Marcel pour her a drink for their celebration and gladly took it, "Well, we did it! I never thought I'd see the day when "we" meant us."

"Well, you're a vampire now. First rule is never say never, 'cause never ain't that long," Marcel laughed with her, "And, what we did today was the right thing. But, you know it's gonna make things worse between your people and mine."

Off to the side, standing in front of a window was Cami who blankly stared out. Gia came over with two drinks in hand, intending on celebrating as well.

"Cheer up, we did it," she nudged Cami and motioned to take the glass.

"I can't count it as a triumph until Elijah walks in," Cami quietly said but nonetheless took the glass.

"And he will," Hayley approached the two women, easily noticing the stiffening in Cami, "It's alright, Cami. You're not doing anything bad so why hide your concern?"

Cami wearily looked at the brunette, "We're not...he and I...it's not what…" she sighed and returned her gaze to the window, "It's not what it looks like, nor what anyone thinks."

"What ever it is, it's okay," Hayley assured, understanding her nervousness, "We're all free here. So, will you finally be coming back home?"

Cami exchanged glances with Gia, and Gia immediately excused herself away. Cami cleared her throat and turned to Hayley, "I'm not sure."

"Why'd you leave? Mal was so distraught about it. I don't get it, aren't you two cousins?"

"That's just it, we're not. We're not family," Cami shook her head, "She's, whether or not she wants to admit it, a Mikaelson...just like you are. I'm not. I'm not part of that family I'm just someone who got caught in a crossfire."

"So was I," Hayley felt the need to remind, even raising a hand.

"But you're different," Cami said, frustrated, "You know how to fight, you're not afraid. Plus, c'mon Hayley, you had Klaus' child. That's an unbreakable link. Mal has a centuries old love story with him. I've got nothing with anyone.

"So that's why you left, then?" Hayley raised an eyebrow, "Because you think you're not a part of the 'family'?"

Cami sighed, "I know you think it's stupid, but it's how I feel okay? Before I came here I went back to the compound to talk to Mal about me starting college now but I found you and her having a conversation, and laughing, and…" she shook her head, "It just felt like I didn't belong there."

"Maleny loves you, Cami. You are family, whether you think or not," Hayley put a hand on her arm, wearing an honest smile on her face, "You're one of us."

Cami gave a small smile back, a little more inclined to believe that. However, once she remembered Elijah still wasn't around she looked back at out the window, any source of happiness fading away.

~ 0 ~

After Mikael had been loaded into the car, Klaus begrudgingly returned to the cabin where Maleny and Kol (still in his Kaleb charade) were checking the unconscious Davina inside.

"I think we should get her to a hospital," Maleny spoke with a frantic concern.

Kol glanced to see Klaus at the doorway, still unable to enter without the invitation, "Oh. Hello, darling. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?"

Klaus raised an eyebrow, his hand gripping the white oak stake, "You know, it's funny how often a person's sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat."

"Don't waste energy on a kid, Klaus," Maleny looked at him wearily, "He's just scared."

"Yeah, she's right," Kol quickly said but then added, "You know, you may want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stuck-up pillocks with anger issues."

Maleny then turned on him, irritated, "That wasn't an invitation for you to be a jerk either. Shut up."

"I promised not to kill Davina. I said nothing of this insolent sod," Klaus reminded to Maleny, glaring at Kol who only smirked back.

"Boys, please," Maleny sighed as she gave Davina a last look before coming out to meet Klaus, though moving him away from the cabin for security measures, "Okay look, the quicker we get Davina to the hospital the quicker we leave the kid behind. So…?" she held a hand out, motioning she wanted the keys.

With a deep sigh, Klaus handed the car keys over to her, "Fine."

"Thank you," Maleny beamed, "And this is not to mean I pick her okay?" she clarified afterwards.

"Well," once he handed her the stake he gripped her hand, pulling her closer, "does that mean you've made your choice, then? A clear one?"

Maleny swallowed down and gathered her courage, "I think we need to talk after this. I have something important to tell you."

Klaus nodded, agreeing to her terms, "Then let's hurry."

"Thanks," Maleny smiled and hurried towards the car, her heart thumping as she thought of how she would tell him her feelings.

Klaus started back for the cabin, thinking of ways to restrain himself and not kill Kaleb if he made another remark. The boy was as irritating as all the humans commonly were, only this one had something extra.

"You've got a way with words," he commented to the teen once he reached the porch again. Kol looked up from Davina, "You seem to have crossed continents to order to weasel your way into Davina's good graces, thereby meddling in my family business. Strange, isn't it?"

Kol simply smirked, knowing it wouldn't be long before Klaus figured it out.

"Unless it's _your_ family business," Klaus continued, "You know, ever since my mother and Finn showed up, I was wondering when you might make an appearance, _Kol_."

Kol laughed and mocked a bow towards his brother, "Then the jig is up! Hello, brother!"

"It's not that I begrudge you hitching a ride back to the land of the living. It's just that you're making all the wrong friends, brother. And, I have half a mind to show you how wrong you are."

Kol swayed his way up to the porch, "But you're not going to do that, are you? Because good ole Mal told you to leave me alone. She hasn't changed much, has she?" he pretended to look out in search for Maleny, "I'm curious, does she take one of those little baggies out when she takes you for a walk?"

Klaus angrily called out to Maleny, "Maleny? I changed my mind, I am going to kill him after all," Kol smirked again, but the eerie silence that had fallen put Klaus on edge, "Maleny?" he called again and turned towards the driveway. Still, there was no response.

He hurried to the driveway and found the car door of the driver side open and the window smeared with blood. He rushed to the trunk of the car and saw it was also open and with no Mikael inside.

Mikael had taken Maleny.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Yowzah that can't be good .-. Forgive me? At least we got some Mal/Klaus moments right...right? *still hides*. Oh, and I loved writing the little Cami/Elijah moments too! I hope you guys did as well. I know I'm late for updating and I'm sorry about that; I declared myself guilty for binge watching a new show for the last couple of days and that's what I didn't come on here.

 **For the Review:**

Well I hope I'm better than the TO writers who stupidly write off their best characters (you can see I'm still pretty pissed for what they did to Cami). I don't ever want to kill of my characters for shock value - I'll just go for the occasional tension *evil smile*. Haha, I loved writing that part too. She's human so of course the stake just like barely got Klaus but I thought that would be funny xD. LMAO! Now that's funny! Bill Nye!? Well, it definitely fits with Maleny! Well, you can see the choice was a little bit more different - Klaus, or Davina? ;) I was a bit evil, I'm sorry...

* * *

So, the next chapter is actually two episodes in one - just a notice. It consists of a lot more flashbacks between Maleny & the Mikaelsons, more of Cami & Hayley, and...oh, there's a new OC character coming in now ;)


	16. Clarity

Klaus angrily paced back and forth outside Davina's cabin as he left a voicemail to Elijah, "Elijah, where are you? Mikael is loose with the stake, and Maleny is a hostage, and I am weaponless and in need of reinforcement. Urgently!"

He hung up and returned to the cabin where Kol was calmly rocking back and forth in a rocking chair, Davina still unconscious, "Wake her up," Klaus ordered him, "Tell her to get Mikael back here, now."

"Well, let me- let me think about that," Kol tilted his head in pretend thought, "No! I've got nothing against Maleny, honestly - she was my little mischievous companion after all."

* * *

 _"Okay, now is our time, Maleny," Kol declared to the older blonde beside him._

 _The two were standing side by side a short distance from a table full of various snacks the villagers had put out for their evening celebration. No one was supposed to have any until the celebration properly started._

 _Just as Kol started for the table, Maleny anxiously grabbed his arm, pulling him back, "You know we're not supposed to touch anything," she reminded him, "There are rules-"_

 _"Oh c'mon, Maleny," Kol turned to her, pleading with her, "We went over this - remember the plan?"_

 _"Ummm..." Maleny looked to the side, feeling guilty for having even thought about going with his plan._

 _"Mal?" Kol asked again, giving her a pout, "I said we would share and you know I don't disappoint my adoptive sister, so..."_

 _At that Maleny, arched an eyebrow, "You make Rebekah suffer some times."_

 _"Yeah, but half the time she deserves it," Kol shrugged then smiled at her, "But you're not like her. You're nicer, you're definitely a lot more fun than she is. You're like the sister I always wanted."_

 _"Oh, don't be rude," Maleny playfully hit his arm, "And fine...but I want some berries," she pointed to the bowl of her favorite fruit._

 _"Got it," Kol beamed, sloppily kissing her cheek before heading out to do their plan._

 _Maleny chuckled to herself, heading to do her task of distraction in the meantime. She was to distract the one preparing the tables, Miss Heartfield - a terrible, strict old woman. If Maleny was honest, she was terrified by the woman but Kol promised her it wouldn't take more than two minutes max for him to snatch up what they wanted._

 _Kol kept to his word - in two minutes flat he was motioning to Maleny it was time to go. Giggling like a child would, the blonde scurried after him._

 _"I told you it would be easy," Kol said as they sat down on the ground, their backs against a home wall, both of them munching on their respective snacks._

 _"I am never doing that again," Maleny warned him as she dropped a couple of berries into her mouth, but both knew that was false._

 _She had said the same thing mere days ago._

* * *

Kol smiled to himself after reliving his memory. He then looked back at Klaus who remained furious than ever by the entrance of the cabin, "Self preservation, you see," he continued his excuse, "I stay in here, Mikael can't get to me. Well, go on then."

Klaus actually felt like killing Kol on the spot for his dismissal at the problem. But he saw there was no use in wasting time with Kol, "We're not done here!" he warned and then sped out to find Maleny.

~ 0 ~

Somewhere deep in the woods by the bayou, Mikael dragged along Maleny in a tight hold.

"You know, I remember you being awful and unnecessarily cruel but this is beyond ridiculous!" the blonde angrily shouted, almost able to hide her fear that coursed through her blood.

"And I seem to remember you weren't a big mouth back then," Mikael replied in a snarky tone, "I assume Niklaus taught you that."

"Who, by the way, is already looking for you," Maleny glared at him, "And we all know what happens when Klaus Mikaelson loses his temper."

Mikael sneered as he came to a stop, "Oh, you are an amusing girl - always have been. But let me tell you, amuseming and entertaining will have you killed eventually," he pointed Papa Tunde's blade at her, "And because you are oh-so-close to Niklaus, your end will be even sooner."

Maleny raised an eyebrow, "And you believe somehow this will make me go against him? If you believed you could do that you wouldn't have taken me as leverage. Because that's why you took me, isn't it?"

Though Mikael was irritated the plan was so easily visible, he stated, "Once I threaten to dismember you in front of him, Klaus will hesitate. And, in that moment of weakness, I shall end him."

"This is so _wrong_!" Maleny erupted into angry shouts, shaking off Mikael's arm in the process. He knew she couldn't out run him anyways so he let her be, "You have never seen Klaus as your son and when there was finally real proof that he actually wasn't, you went hysterical. You've literally been obsessing over the death of someone whose fatal flaw is that he was fathered by another guy! If there's anyone you should be going after it's Esther - _she's_ the one who betrayed you."

"Hush! You are the enabler of the weak!" Mikael pointed, "No wonder he always sought your company."

"Cos I understood him, clearly," Maleny argued, but her mind wronged her by reminding her of a period where that wasn't true.

* * *

 _Maleny was quietly tending to pile of cloths inside her home when she happened to look up and see Klaus passing by. Immediately, she dropped her things and called for him, "Klaus!" she ran for her open door._

" _Stay there!" the newly made vampire (or hybrid) ordered her just as she came to the door._

 _Startled, Maleny froze in her spot, "I...I know what happened out there," she nodded for the forest, "Rebekah, she...told me."_

" _Then you know what I have become," Klaus opened his arms and walked towards her, unable to really look her in the eyes, "A beast..."_

 _Maleny's eyes lowered in clear sympathy for him, "I'm sorry...I..."_

 _She'd heard from Esther about the savagery state Klaus had entered early at dawn, unable to control himself (as well as the others) after trying to decently feed off people in the forest. They would have died if they hadn't been stopped by Mikael and Finn. She'd wanted to go find him immediately but Esther had stopped her, warning Maleny of the danger she would be placing herself in._

" _You are going to stay in there, Maleny," Klaus pointed towards Maleny's home, making the blonde take a quick glance back, "and you are not going to look for me-"_

 _Maleny blinked in confusion, "What? But I-" and when she tried taking a step out of her house Klaus shouted._

" _Stay in there!"_

 _The blonde flinched under the harsh tone. Her blue eyes had widened, not in horror but of pain. She was quite used to her father using the same tone to talk to her, but never from Klaus._

" _Maleny, I am...something bad," Klaus said, putting in simpler terms, "I have to feed off people to survive and it is a difficult struggle to have control."_

" _That's not your fault," Maleny whispered, her hand reaching out to his only to have him step back, "Klaus, why are you doing this?" her eyes began rapidly blinking as they watered, "I know what you are. I am not afraid."_

" _But **I** am," Klaus confessed under a shaky tone, "You do not understand Maleny. I can hear your heart pumping blood, blood I now crave, blood that warms your pink cheeks. And the last thing I want is for you to become my next prey."_

 _Maleny's tears had begun running down her face, "I know you won't hurt me…"_

" _Give me time, Maleny. Pain is the last thing I want to cause you."_

" _Then stop this madness right now," Maleny weakly ordered, stepping out of her home's boundary. She purposely inched closer to him, running her fingers up his arm, "Let me be there for you. I can...I can help you..." she offered, though no specific ideas came to mind at the moment._

 _Klaus nearly fell under her charms as she brushed her lips against his. But her delicious, human scent became more prominent in the air, and her heartbeat rang in his ears. He pushed her away, making her stumble back into her home, "_ _Stay away from me, Maleny," he whispered, doing a surprisingly good job of hiding his tears, "Stay indoors, where I cannot reach you - nor my siblings," with his final warning he turned away and walked off._

* * *

Maleny shut her eyes as she remembered the awful period she'd spent lonesomely whilst Klaus kept away from her. She didn't realize Mikael had taken an interest in distant music that had carried over through their silence.

"I hear music," he declared, glancing back at her, "And, where there's music, there's food."

"Oh," Maleny crinkled her nose, "leave them alone."

"Would you rather it be you I feed off, then?" Mikael challenged, coming back to her.

"Frankly, yes," Maleny nodded, making him laugh.

"How heroic of you," he snagged Maleny by the arm, dragging her towards his next meal's location, "Where'd you learn that one? Because it certainly wasn't from that hybrid."

"This may come as a shocker to you, Mikael, but I do have qualities that are all mine," Maleny rolled her eyes.

But Mikael sneered in return, dismissing her statement, "Oh please, ever since I could remember you were after my family like a lost-"

"I had lost my mother, you ignorant fool!" Maleny snapped, and soon saw the error she made when Mikael abruptly stopped and faced her with rage. Knowing he would break her if he overdid it, he settled for a hard strike across the face. Maleny fell to the ground, drowning her painful screeches as best she could. She looked up, mustering up her courage, "My life was hell after my mother died. My father was cruel and did nothing but hit me and treat me like a servant. I wasn't 'after your family' - I loved them like they were my own."

"Oh how truly sappy," Mikael rolled his eyes and turned away from her, trying to once again locate the distant music.

"Don't be snappish because you weren't able to learn what love was," Maleny said, earning herself a threatening glare back.

"And you think you know what that is?" he challenged, quickly getting the answer.

"Yes, I do-"

"Oh, really?"

"-I know what it is," Maleny spoke over him, "I do. I felt it before I even knew what it was."

Mikael stalked back to her, leaning down as she was still on the ground, "You think what you felt for Niklaus was..." he sardonically laughed, "...love?"

Maleny looked to the side, "Yes...there was no other word for it. Finn, Elijah, and Kol, I loved them to bits and pieces but...as brothers. They were my brothers. But Klaus, I..." she sighed, "...he made the simplest of things such puzzles..."

* * *

 _"Maleny," Rebekah came up to the blonde girl that was just coming out from the forest with a basket of damp clothes on her side, "Oh, thank God I found you. I need your help!"_

 _Maleny didn't even get a word in before Rebekah dragged her by the arm towards a wooden table full of materials needed for basket making, "Let me guess," Maleny began when Rebekah cut her off frantically._

 _"I completely forgot I had to do this and now my mother is going to come back and shout at me or worse - she's going to-"_

 _"Rebekah," Maleny rose her voice, completely amused by her. Rebekah blinked rapidly, trying to calm, while Maleny put down her basket on the edge of the table, "I can help you. I just finished washing clothes so I have time."_

 _"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rebekah beamed and got straight to work with the blonde beside her._

 _"Now dear Maleny," they heard Elijah's voice, "don't tell me you're honestly falling for our sister's clever lies."_

 _Maleny looked up, as did Rebekah, and saw Elijah and Klaus coming towards them. Immediately her hands fumbled with the bits she held between her fingers._

 _"I am not lying," Rebekah huffed, indignant of her brother's accusation._

 _"Just last week you asked poor Maleny to help you in..." Klaus stopped a moment to remember the task but frowned and looked at Maleny, "...what was it again, Mal?"_

 _"U-uh...fruit collecting," Maleny answered almost instantaneously._

 _"Right, and then two days ago she asked you to...?"_

 _"Help her wash clothes."_

 _Rebekah looked between her brother and Maleny, at first annoyed Maleny was just giving into the accusations but then she saw Maleny's face and, well...she sighed in defeat. Anything Klaus wanted to know from her she would automatically spill. However, she failed to see Klaus' face whenever Maleny spoke._

 _Elijah did not. He was outright bemused by the sudden silence that fell between the four. Maleny had returned to her basket making, though her fingers seemed to have lost their talent like if she had never even learned. Meanwhile, Klaus took to staring at her like she was doing the most interesting craft in the world._

 _But Maleny's yelp cut through the awkward air. She had accidentally poked herself and drew blood from her index finger. "Maybe I won't help," she said afterwards, wincing as she touched her finger, "Ow..."_

 _"Here," Klaus gently took her hand into his, startling Maleny. She blushed madly, rapidly blinking. She felt her heart beating so violently she actually thought for a minute it would simply burst. It was an annoyance sometimes, honestly, to constantly be nervous around someone to the point where it became true fear they might muck it up some way. But she never wished for it to stop._

* * *

Maleny smiled to herself, forgetting the monstrous man she had inches from her, "Even to making a bloody basket was difficult for me..." she actually forgot the feelings Klaus provoked - and probably without even knowing it.

Mikael had heard enough and yanked the woman to her feet, gripping both her wrists, "You were doomed from the start, then," he declared and dragged her for the nearby human camp settlement, ignoring her struggles.

~ 0 ~

"Hayley!" Cami came frantically through the courtyard of the compound, "Hayley!"

"What!?" Hayley came out from one of the rooms upstairs, "I know you're kinda new at this but you realize I have super hearing, right?"

Cami ignored the sarcasm with a shake of her head, "Has Elijah came back yet!?"

The name of the Original put Hayley on edge, "...no."

Cami deeply sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "He's gonna MIA and that's not like him. I told you, he should've came in last night."

Hayley shifted on her feet as she admitted, "I couldn't quite track Oliver either."

That sent Cami a whole new wave of worriment, "If they're both missing then something happened, something Esther did I'm sure."

"We've got to find them," Hayley muttered and hurriedly went for the stairs.

"Please," Cami nearly sounded like she was begging, but she simply couldn't help it.

Even Gia had told her to calm down and just let Elijah call her when he called her. She made Cami rethink all of this 'distancing' idea with how worried she was over the Original. It certainly didn't seem like Cami wanted to stay away.

~ 0 ~

Mikael dragged Maleny into a run-down warehouse and once they were at the center of the prime room he shoved her to the dirty floor.

"You're a monster!" Maleny pushed her hair out of her face and glared up at the man, "But then that's nothing new. You've always been a monster, a cruel man, and always towards Klaus."

"I didn't always hate him," Mikael interjected, "When Klaus was born, I was overjoyed. I thought, 'This one- this one has the eyes of a warrior. He will be worthy.' But, my hope was short-lived. And, when I found out that he wasn't really my son, my relief was _glorious_. But, that passed with the knowledge that he was begat of a beast."

"Esther's infidelity was not his fault!" Maleny felt like a broken record as she said those words, "How do I get that through your thick head!?"

"Everything that followed was because of Niklaus' obsession with the wolves! He ventured out to watch them turn under the full moon, and he took my youngest son, Henrik. He was but a child, and he was torn apart."

"But that was an accident!" Maleny got up to her feet.

"An accident?" Mikael nearly lost it then, "AN ACCIDENT? HE MURDERED MY WIFE! HIS OWN MOTHER! Who sought to cleanse him of his beast-like nature! He betrayed me. He turned my entire family against me! And yet, you defend him?"

"You didn't need anyone to make your children turn against you!" Maleny shouted right back but her voice hardly equaled his roar, "You were an awful father right from the start! Everything that happened was because of you - you and Esther."

"And what about you, my dear?" Mikael appeared to be amused by her, "Are you going to forget you participated in the very spell that created vampires?"

* * *

 _A distraught Esther and Mikael were coming out of a friend's (or ex-friend now) house when Maleny approached them, appearing rather nervous._

" _I can help," the blonde declared, her fingers playing with each other as a way to relieve her nervousness. Esther looked at the young woman, expecting some explanation, "I know what you're trying to do to Klaus and the others...and I want to help."_

" _You?" Mikael couldn't help the scoff come from his mouth._

 _However, Esther seemed less reluctant, "Now wait a minute, I have taught her everything she knows and she **is** Abigail's daughter, meaning her power is grand."_

" _I will help as much as I can," Maleny promised._

" _Do you even understand what we are trying to do?" Mikael wondered._

" _Not completely," Maleny admitted sheepishly, "but I know you are trying to help Klaus and I will do anything to facilitate that."_

 _Esther exchanged a brief glance with Mikael and quickly compiled an easy lie to really get the girl, "We want to strengthen our children, make it so that no one can hurt them."_

 _Maleny seemed pleased with what she heard and smiled, "Then I will most definitely help. All I ask in return is that you allow me to keep seeing your children. I have lost who I loved most when I was a child and I do not wish for that to repeat itself."_

 _Mikael smirked and nodded, "Then it is a deal, child."_

* * *

"No, I stand by what I did," Maleny straightened up, "Because when I did it I was told it would strengthen them, never to make them into vampires. You and Esther lied, and that is why it's your fault. Do not stand there and blame me, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah or any of your children for being what they are - for what _you_ and your wife did."

Mikael super sped up to her and grabbed her by the neck, "I used to have appreciation for you," he seemed to be studying her face, "As a child you reminded me of my eldest daughter who died. When you grew up, I thought you would make a fine addition to the family as the wife of one of my sons..."

"I would've happily done that," Maleny coughed as the air struggled to get into her lungs.

"Oh no, no - you speak of Niklaus when I speak of my true sons," Mikael gripped her throat just a little tighter. Maleny's hands flung to his arms, trying to push him off, "Perhaps Finn? Elijah? or Kol? He was nearer to your age..."

"That would've happened over my dead body!" Maleny shouted and kicked his shin. While it did no actual harm, Mikael was forced to let go of her from the sudden spark of pain. Maleny immediately took a deep breath.

"You are a stupid girl," Mikael snatched her by the arm, baring his fangs out for her.

"N-n-n-n-no! Don't-"

But Mikael bit down on her neck and Maleny screamed in utter pain.

~ 0 ~

In the location of Mikael's earlier meal in the woods stood Klaus who finished feeding off the remainders of the living humans. He needed all the bits of strength he could gather if he wanted to save Maleny. His mind was buzzing with all the different strategies that could possibly guarantee Maleny returning home with her life, even if it was just her who was left alive. He hadn't stopped cursing himself for being the complete careless man he kept swearing to Maleny he wouldn't be to keep her safe. Every time he got the smallest distraction (and usually by her ironically) she was hurt.

His phone ringing interrupted his grim thoughts, and when he answered he didn't bother hiding his impatience and rage, "What the hell do you want now, Hayley!? I'm a busy."

"That's rude, even for you," Hayley said back, and Klaus could picture her rolling her eyes, "I take it you've done no progress with Maleny whatso-"

"Don't speak further if you know what's good for you!" Klaus snapped, "Was there a point to this phone call?"

"Something has happened to Elijah. He was supposed to be our decoy last night, and now he's vanished. There's blood everywhere- werewolf and vampire. There's a trail. Cami and I need you to help us track it."

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose as he mentally added one more problem to his list, "Well, as much as I might like to help you find my brother, I have more pressing matters as the moment."

"What's more important than your own brother?" Hayley indignantly inquired.

"Not 'more important' simply a main priority," Klaus clarified, "Starting with the only one out of all of us that still has a live, beating heart."

"Maleny?" Hayley repeated, confused, "What's happened?"

"Mikael took her," Klaus answered, his rage bubbling in each of the words, "He took her and I'm trying to find her - on my own - before she's truly hurt."

"So you have a plan, then?"

"Not exactly. Mikael now has Tunde's blade and the white oak stake but I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"Klaus, are you out of your mind!?"

"Frankly, yes, but I'm sure that'll go away once I find Maleny...because I _will_ find her," Klaus almost promised at the spot, "And then I'm gonna end this. Either Mikael or I will be ash by day's end."

"I think we would all prefer for the ashes to be Mikael's," Hayley cut in, sounding less irritated than before, "Be careful, and bring back Mal. Cami and I will work to get Elijah back."

"Sounds like a plan," Klaus said, though really the thought of his family hadn't even crossed his mind once since he'd began searching for Maleny. There was no room to think of anything else that didn't involve Maleny.

~ 0 ~

Cami was inside the bedroom she often used in the compound when she stayed overnight. She held Elijah's gifted journal in her hands, skimming a couple paragraphs across several pages. When she heard footsteps nearing, she looked up and saw Hayley coming in. She closed her journal, awkwardly placing her hands over it like she were protecting it from unwanted eyes.

Hayley saw the action and lightly smiled, "I'm not gonna pick the lock and peek," she playfully warned.

"Sorry," Cami flushed and looked down.

"You know Elijah often looked at that thing while you were gone," Hayley leaned against the dresser, smirking at Cami's horrified face, "I literally mean staring at its covers," Hayley clarified, "As if Elijah would peak into you diary."

"Right..." Cami bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty for thinking Elijah would read her private thoughts when he was the one who gifted her the journal.

"He missed you a lot," Hayley said quietly, "I think he would be happy to see you this concerned over him."

"Just because I left didn't mean I stopped caring for you guys," Cami shrugged.

"Oh c'mon, Cami, if Elijah had done the same thing you did wouldn't you feel a little distraught?"

Cami sighed, rubbing her face in frustration, "God, I messed up. I didn't...I didn't mean to cause all this trouble. I was having problems of my own and I just...I took an abrupt decision, okay? Everyone does it."

"Agreed," Hayley raised her hands to show her neutral side.

"I just...I just want him back here," Cami then said quieter, "Is Klaus on his way?"

"Yeah, about that..." Hayley pushed herself off the dresser and walked about in the room, "...see, there's another problem that he really has to take care of right now."

"What?" Cami frowned. "Is he serious? We need him here to help us find Elijah!"

"Cami," Hayley sharply looked at her, "he's trying to find Maleny."

Cami blinked rapidly for a couple seconds, "C-come again now? Why would he need to find Maleny? I thought he was following her?"

"They found Mikael, apparently, and I guess he broke free from Davina's spell or something because he took Maleny..."

"What!?" Cami jumped from her spot on the bed, letting her journal fall to the floor, "My cousin's missing and you didn't tell me right away!?"

"Sorry," Hayley meekly apologized, "Look, he's going to find Mal and we're going to find Elijah."

"We need to help find Maleny," Cami shook her head, quickly prioritizing in her mind.

"What? But what about Elijah?"

"You said that this place," Cami gestured to the compound, "was home for me too and that everyone here was family. We find the person who needs more help. Elijah's an Original and wherever he is he can't die but Maleny can. He would want us to go find her first."

Hayley could hear Elijah saying something similar, as he once showed it when he chose her before Klaus and Rebekah during Celeste's awful game. It was necessary prioritizing.

~ 0 ~

It wasn't long before Klaus caught up with Mikael's trail to the abandoned warehouse. He was walking in with no weapons save a makeshift stake from a discarded shovel he found outside. It was nothing compared to what Mikael possessed but it was all there was and he was going to fight no matter what.

He barely contained himself he came into the warehouse and found Mikael holding Maleny at knife-point. He could see Maleny already weakened by the dried up blood on her neck from an earlier feeding - her face of cuts and dirt were the prominent second. Her eyes begged to be helped as the knife poked her flesh.

"You're gonna pay for hurting her," he angrily warned, moving for them but Mikael purposely pricked Maleny's neck to keep him back, "You always talk about what a 'man' should do and yet you use a mortal in your fights?"

Mikael scowled at the accusation, "I don't need a mortal in my battles - I already have two weapons that could easily kill you. She was merely insurance that you followed the trail. However, I did make her a promise that I'd drain the rest of her right in front of your eyes, just before you burn."

"LET HER GO!" roared Klaus, baring his hybrid face. He charged with enough speed to prevent Mikael from threatening Maleny again. He pushed Mikael across the room towards the wall, but from the great blow they broke into the second room.

Maleny fell to the floor and gasped, her hand flying to her blood-covered neck. She winced at the many crashes from the other room and looked around for anything that could help bring down Mikael. She decided nothing could beat the white oak stake but it didn't mean she couldn't use her magic to help Klaus get an advantage over Mikael. Pushing herself up to her feet, she drew a big breath and focused on a spell.

In the next room, Klaus had gotten Mikael down to the floor and was able to retrieve the white oak stake. However, Mikael then flung to Papa Tunde's blade towards Maleny, making Klaus leave speed into the main room to catch the blade before it could hurt Maleny. In doing so, he allowed Mikael to retrieve the white oak stake again from the floor. Mikael wasn't one to waste time so sped up to Klaus and stabbed him in the chest.

To Maleny, it almost felt as if her world has stopped then, "NOO!" she screamed in horror.

Klaus gave his own shriek of pain, his face beginning to desiccate with the stake embedded in his chest. Mikael eagerly awaited for the fire to begin and truly end Klaus but when nothing happened he became furious.

"Why aren't you burning? If you were dead, it would burn. _Burn_!"

Maleny's breath hitched in her throat when she realized the same thing. There was a spell brewing and it was close by. Whatever it was, it was holding back the stake's power, meaning there was still time to save Klaus. As soon as Mikael left the room to find the mysterious spell's origin, Maleny dashed towards Klaus.

She dropped to her knees and began pulling on the stake, trying to get it out, "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," she grunted, ignoring her teary eyes as best she could. She didn't know when the spell would stop so she needed to be quick, but her weakness had proven a little stronger, "Isabelle, please help," she whispered and took a deep breath and she reached out to her French coven's help. Once she felt the power source through her veins, she finally pulled the stake from Klaus' chest.

She began smiling when she saw the color return to his face, even though it would take a little longer for him to wake up. What she would give to hear one of his sarcastic remarks, or anything for that matter. Because if he spoke, he would be fine, and then she would be fine too.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mikael's voice startled her into getting up.

She gripped the stake in her hands, holding towards him, "Stay the hell away from us! Or, I swear to God, I'll kill you myself."

Mikael looked mildly impressed, "You have a warrior's heart. Perhaps I'll keep it as a souvenir."

"That's funny - you think I'm alone in this," Maleny smirked with a tilt of her head, "One thing about witches, most of us stand _together_ ," she lowered the stake and mustered all her energy to match Isabelle's coven's and with a powerful gust of wind flung Mikael back against a wall, "I am not the naive girl of forest anymore, Mikael. I've learned my share of battle techniques with the centuries!" she made for it to cause an aneurysm, though it was simultaneously draining what little energy she had left.

Thankfully, Hayley appeared, along with Marcel, and started pounding on Mikael. Cami ran straight in for her blonde cousin who wobbled on her feet.

"Now, ENOUGH!" Mikael roared in rage, finally able to shove Marcel backwards, "This night has been a long parade of fools. I'll enjoy killing every last one of you."

Klaus finally woke up with a gasp and wasted no time in getting up. Hayley grabbed a silver chain off the floor and threw it around Mikael's neck, pulling hard enough to knock him off his feet.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on it," she cast a smirk.

Davina entered the room in a hasty run, her neck oozing with blood Mikael had decided to feed on due to her spell. She went straight for Maleny, feeling awful she'd let her get caught in the crossfire. Though that also added to the many opponents Mikael already had - and that he knew.

"It's over, Mikael. You're outnumbered," Klaus called out to the man, "Are you going to beg for your miserable life?"

Mikael laughed, "You think having people makes you strong? It proves how weak you are. Come find me when you don't have fools, women and children fighting your battles," he threw them a scrap of wood at them before speeding out of the place.

The relief flooding the room became evident with the sighs that came out of everyone. After things got settled, Hayley and Marcel went to give the immediate area a final check for Mikael. Davina knew she had to get back to her 'friend' Kol who was outside, probably unconscious from Mikael's attack, but she wanted to have a word with Maleny first. She only took two steps forwards when Cami blocked the way.

"Cami, I just want to-"

"You've overdid it this time, Davina," the blonde scolded, though it was clear Cami struggled to be severely angry. She was still used to seeing Davina as just some kid who continued to be caught in crossfires of supernaturals. But now that she was a vampire, she had to force herself to see Davina as what she was: a witch with great power.

"I know," Davina agreed, but she wasn't sorry for trying to kill Klaus. She was only sorry Maleny got hurt and Marcel nearly died.

"Then you know I don't want to see you right now," Maleny called from her spot across the room, now sitting down on a wooden bench. She was waiting for Klaus to return with something to help her clean herself up. She needed Davina to be out of the room by that time that happened. God knows what the raging hybrid might do to the teen then.

"Mal, I'm really sorry," Davina ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

"I know you are," Maleny could tell by her face the teen was genuinely sorry for her actions but it didn't erase all that happened, "I just don't want to see you right now. I think I'm entitled that after the day I had."

"If I can just explain-"

"Explain what, Davina?" Maleny couldn't help the cold tone lacing her words. She would've stood up if she felt herself again but for the moment she was stuck to the bench, "That you wanted to kill Klaus? Yeah, I heard the story. There's nothing to explain."

"You can't defend him, Mal! He's not a good person-"

"And neither are you, but you don't see me calling you out," Maleny said sourly, "I know what Klaus did to you and you don't know how sorry I am for that. You didn't deserve it."

"He killed Tim!" Davina exclaimed, her anger getting the best of her, "How can you defend that? Do you know how that feels?"

"See that's what I want you to think about," Maleny replied with, "If you know how that feels, losing someone you care about...why would you want to condemn to feel the same thing? After centuries of this curse, I...I don't think I could bear losing him anymore. If he dies then I will follow him."

"Mal, he's not…" Davina's eyes widened, gesturing back, "...he's not...he's not a good person! He's not worth it! You can do so much better-"

"I already have what I want from life and rest assure I will fight against anyone who threatens that," and however she could, she managed to stand but when Cami saw her wobbly legs she ran over to help, "And I'm sorry Davina, but if that means I have to fight you too...then I will."

Davina's eyes became glossy with the declaration, but she would not back down from what she felt was right, "Well," she swallowed down, "then I guess you've picked your side."

"I don't hate you Davina," Maleny whispered, "You're like a little sister to me..."

"I don't hate you either," Davina replied with the same whisper-like tone. Seeing there was no other thing to do, she turned on her heels and walked out.

Maleny sniffled and Cami slowly sat her down, "I'm sorry, Mal."

"For what?" Maleny sighed, "It wasn't you that tried to kill Klaus. I should be thanking you, actually. I heard Elijah's missing and yet you came down to help."

"Yeah well, Marcel learned what was going on and if Klaus dies so does he so that's how we got our ride here."

"And you?" Maleny looked at her cousin studiously, "You've gone for two weeks and you suddenly came by to help?" Cami guiltily looked to the side, "What happened, Cami?" Maleny asked quietly, "Elijah came back and said you two had a disagreement or something…"

"Petty disagreement," Cami dismissed the Original's topic with a clear of her throat.

"Right, well that 'petty disagreement'," Maleny did air quotation marks, "had Elijah moping around like never before," she then noticed the blush creeping over Cami's cheek, making her begin to smirk, "Cami...is there something you'd like to share with me?"

Cami thanked her lucky stars that Klaus came into the room as she was no where near ready to talk about that with Maleny.

"Not much but I did find this," the hybrid waved a long towel in his hand, "Marcel might be pretty irritated I ransacked his car."

Maleny smiled as he came up to them and Cami felt it was time to for her to go, "I'll go see if Hayley and Marcel are back," she excused herself with rapidness and hurried out.

"What's wrong with her?" Klaus asked curiously as he watched the blonde vampire head out rapidly.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she's got the hots for your brother but doesn't realize it yet," Maleny shrugged casually and took the towel from him, "But don't tell anyone I said that."

Klaus would've laughed at her if it hadn't been for everything that had happened earlier. He bent down in front of her to clear up the dried blood from her when she noticed the stab wound on his chest hadn't cleared up yet.

"Is that going to hurt longer?" she whispered, gently placing a hand over the wound.

"It'll be fine soon enough," Klaus took her hand and gripped it, "You pulled the stake out in the nick of time. A moment longer, and I would have been done for."

Horrified to even hear that thought, she shook her head, "Don't even say it. I don't...I don't ever want to hear the possibility of that. Instead, I'd like to hear how we plan to kill Mikael as soon as we get the chance. Because I want him dead - to ashes if possible."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the cold bluntness in her tone, "Well, and here I thought you'd be getting rest and-"

"Listen," Maleny stopped him with her other hand, "When we stop Mikael and find Elijah then you can be a good nurse this time and put me to bed…" and then she thought how that sounded out a second later, "...okay, that sounded less awkward in my head," Klaus smirked and Maleny, embarrassed, laughed and hid her face behind her hands, "Shut up, just shut up and don't say anything."

Klaus lowered her hands from her face and softened as he reached to touch the bite marks still clear on her neck, "You shouldn't have been caught in this…"

"I've always been in this and that's the way I want it to be," Maleny firmly told him, "This is my side, my choice and no one's going to take it from me," surprised, Klaus blinked and slowly began to smile.

"You made your decision," Klaus felt like a child the way he said it, unable to hide his relief and happiness as he cupped her face.

"In the end, this is my family," Maleny softly said, purposely leaning forwards, "I came so far and I'm not losing any one of you for anything nor anyone."

She had the most beautiful of smiles across her face, so Klaus thought. He traced her lips with a thumb, wondering what kind of scold he would get from her if he stole a kiss off her. Unfortunately, mere seconds after he decided going for one, the others returned.

"So, Mikael's no where to be seen," Hayley announced, eyeing the pink-faced Maleny.

Klaus rose to his feet and turned to the trio, looking less embarrassed than Maleny, "I appreciate your assistance."

Marcel smiled, "Well, hey! You die, I die. Just call me selfish," but his eyes moved to Maleny and for the first time since they met, he spoke to her a in a kind tone, "I'm glad you're okay too, Maleny."

The blonde nodded, "Thank you. I'm glad my cousin's been in good care for this past week. I really appreciate that."

"And now that everything's a little better, I think we all need to turn our attention to Elijah," Cami reminded them all, hoping she didn't sound rude, "And we should hurry up."

And just like she wanted, they did.

~ 0 ~

One day passed and to everyone's misfortune (especially Cami's) Elijah was no where in sight. It led Klaus to do his common strategies when time was turning precious - torture. Consequently, in her piano room, Maleny desperately tried to drown out the shrill cries of pain by trying to successfully reproduce a tune Elijah had been meaning to teach her.

"Lavender's blue..." she mumbled to herself, wincing every now and then, "...lavender...lavender..." but then came the biggest scream possible and she quit, "Ah!" she growled in frustration and raised her hands, balling them into fists.

It had been her ridiculous attempt to get over being kidnapped and nearly killed instead of going for the usual 'take a rest and nap' thing. Clearly, nothing would be working. Taking a breath, she got up and left the room.

She passed Klaus' bedroom in favor of Hayley's, knowing the first was locked for clear reasons. Hayley was already having a conversation with Klaus in the nursery room, the connecting doors of Klaus' room also shut.

"So, the word 'interrogation' has lost the meaning I knew about," Maleny walked in more or less annoyed with the disturbance.

"Turns out witches are delicate creatures," Klaus said without thinking and earned himself a mock glare.

"Thanks," Maleny crossed her arms.

"Of course not you, love," Klaus casually corrected himself, unaware of the blush and smile the blonde acquired from the comment, "No matter! I suspected my mother had Elijah captive."

"Great," Haley started fishing for her phone in her jeans' pocket, "Then let's call Cami and tell her. She's been out looking with Gia."

But Klaus refused with a shake of his head, "Esther is too powerful. She won't be easily found. I need to draw her out."

"On your own," Maleny blinked, "That's too dangerous."

"Well you can't come with me, can you?" Klaus countered with and quickly shut Hayley down before she nominated herself, "And since you need someone to watch over you, Hayley's staying here."

"Are we really going through this whole babysitting thing again?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Because I think I've dealt with worse things now."

"Look, if either of you come," Klaus gestured between her and Hayley, "then my mother will be sure to use one of you - if not both of you - to thwart me. I can't save Elijah if I'm busy saving you," he moved to close the doors again when Maleny stopped him.

"Can we talk afterwards, then?" Maleny inquired in low whisper, "It's really important," and yet even though it was so important she hadn't had the chance to talk to him about it since they returned from Mikael's adventure. Klaus had immediately set to finding Elijah all through the day and the morning.

"Afterwards," Klaus promised with a wide smile, moving back into his room.

Maleny sighed and whirled around to Hayley, looking more than disappointed. Hayley patted her arm and started leading her back to her own room on the other side of the nursery, "There, there, you want a drink?"

Maleny playfully rolled her eyes, "You can't get me drunk to forget my problems, Hayley. One of these days, it's not going to work."

Hayley laughed as they walked out of her room when they both heard a new voice calling out from the courtyard.

"Hello?" it was a young woman's voice...and French too, "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Maleny's eyes widened as she recognized the voice and therefore the woman. She quickly ran up to the banister and looked down to see a tall, dark-haired woman standing in the middle, curiously looking around.

Hayley came up beside her, confused of what was happening, "Who's that, Mal?"

Maleny smiled at the woman below, "Amarrah!"

~ 0 ~

Cami and Gia walked into Marcel's apartment wearing glum faces, though the blonde looked more upset as was expected. After patrolling the Quarter, and the Algiers, they came up with nothing new on Elijah.

"So I'm assuming the search wasn't a success?" Marcel asked from the couch.

"Do you see an Original with us?" Cami sarcastically motioned to the space around her.

"She's a bit cranky cos she hasn't slept at all," Gia sarcastically smiled as she plopped down to the couch across Marcel, "We did what you advised - kept a low profile - went all over the city but there's no sign of Elijah anywhere."

"Yeah," Marcel nodded, "The humans I know said the same thing. Maybe Klaus is having better luck?"

"He would've called me already," Cami rubbed her face in pure frustration. She could not believe Elijah had been gone for days now and without leaving a trace.

"Actually," Hayley strolled into the room, "He would not have. Mal would kill him if he did."

Cami quickly turned around for the brunette, "Has he found him yet?"

"No," Hayley shook her head, "But I could use a rescue mission team again."

"For Elijah…?"

"Nope, that's all Klaus," Hayley clarified, "I'm talking about Oliver. Now, he and Elijah were fighting the werewolves together. I've heard that Oliver's been captured and is about to be executed. Now, look- if we can save Oliver, then we might be able to find out where Elijah is."

Marcel thought the plan wrong and made his question, "Kay, so what do you want from us?"

"Just a little distraction. Esther's son, Finn, he's the one that's controlling the werewolves. If you can keep him out of the way, I can go get Ollie myself."

"You can't take on all those wolves by yourself. You'll get killed, and then I'll get killed for letting it happen."

Hayley sighed, "I'm not going in alone. The werewolves may be answering to the witches, but they still have an Alpha. I just have to find him."

"Jackson?" Cami recalled the name of Hayley's supposed betrothed and frowned, "He's been gone for months now. How do you expect to find him?"

Hayley didn't have a clear plan but she knew she was going to find him no matter what, "Are you in or out?"

Cami bit her lip, glancing at the window, "But Elijah…"

"Will be found by Klaus," Hayley assured.

"And Mal…?"

"She sort of has company today," Hayley crossed her arms, "So she'll be pretty safe with that woman. Cami, I really need your help. Can I count on you?"

Cami looked at the brunette and nodded, "Of course," and she motioned for Hayley to lead the way.

~ 0 ~

Amarrah Collins, daughter of one of the heads in the French coven that helped Maleny recuperate, sat on the foot of Maleny's bed intently studying every aspect of Maleny's bedroom. The expression on Amarrah's face led Maleny to believe she was angry - or at the very least annoyed. To be fair, Maleny was also annoyed with her abrupt presence because she knew Isabelle had sent the daughter to look after her.

"You were kidnapped," Amarrah broke the tensed silence in the room, finally returning her emerald green eyes to Maleny, the blonde leaning against her dresser.

"I suppose Isabelle felt the channeling of powers..." Maleny sighed, but was far stunned after Amarrah made a revelation.

"I have been in the Quarter for two weeks now and I am, frankly, appalled with your situation and the Mikaelsons."

"Wh-what-"

"How in the hell does this all powerful hybrid think it safe for you to wander the streets on your own when you could be hunted down?"

Maleny was blinking rapidly, her mind racing to let it sink in that Amarrah had basically been witness to all that occurred in the last two weeks. Amarrah was a genuinely fun person to be around with - a very witty woman - but when she was angry God help the people who are on the receiving end.

"Maleny, I thought this man, though impulsive as you said, was responsible," Amarrah crossed her arms, quite frankly disappointed she hadn't gotten a chance to meet this Klaus to give him a piece of her mind.

"He is-" Maleny meekly began but Amarrah wasn't finished.

"You have been in and out of this compound and mostly on your own. Very few times have I witnessed either the brunette woman accompanying you. My mother was right - you are in way over your head."

"Now wait a minute," Maleny straightened up, "People can't be with me 24/7. I can walk now, Ams, and I have enough power to defend myself."

"That's not the point," Amarrah interjected, "If someone finds to your last corpse and so happens to know witches they can bring you down."

"Thanks Ams," Maleny walked away from her French friend.

Amarrah sighed, softening somewhat, "You know I care for you, Mal, but I am very concerned for you alright? You told my mother Esther was back and, well...she's crazy!"

"I noticed," Maleny sarcastically said back, pretending to fiddle with a cardigan draped over her vanity desk chair.

"And then you were kidnapped. Do you know how crazy I went when I figured it out!? Mal, I was up and ready to call Mum!"

"You didn't actually do that did you!?" Maleny had whirled around in terror of the idea.

"No," Amarrah assured, "But I feel like I should have. I had no idea how to find you without anything of yours."

"I'm back, and I'm okay," Maleny gestured to her perfectly well appearance.

"I am very relieved," Amarrah sternly said, "But I am very serious about your security guards around here."

Maleny groaned and walked over to her bed, promptly letting herself fall flat on her back. She shut her eyes, "Please, not you too. Anyone but you. You're the fun one! The party one!"

"Am not," Amarrah shot her an offended look, "I'm a Police detective for crying out loud! I don't party."

"But you are still the fun one," Maleny insisted, opening her eyes, "And I am begging you not to talk about my 'safety measures'. For all that is good please spare me it."

Amarrah held her hands in surrender, "I suppose I'm not the first one who's brought it up?"

"You suppose right. Everyone does it - it's like the hot news of every freaking day. But oh! There's no one who does it more than Klaus."

"Hm, I guess there had to be _something_ he did right in the midst of all this," Amarrah pretended to mutter to herself and got a whack on the arm from Maleny, "He couldn't be all bad, I meant."

"He's not bad to me, Ams. We can have our arguments and silent treatments but...even when you saw me out in the Quarter alone I _knew_ he was somewhere in the crowd watching me over."

"Seriously?" Amarrah glanced at the blonde, doubtful. She had figured out there must have been a falling out between Maleny and Klaus during the two weeks she had been there, but she did come to believe the hybrid had just let her friend roam the streets on her own. "How would you know that? Did you see him?"

"Nope."

"Then how would you know?" she insisted again.

Maleny smiled to herself, staring up at the ceiling, "Because that's what he always does. It's actually kind of cute that he thinks I don't know he does it."

Amarrah made a face at that but Maleny didn't see it due to her dreamy stare up above, "You have one weird relationship, have I mentioned?"

Maleny sighed, "It's unique. And I like unique. But you know what I would really like more?"

"What?"

"To actually be in a proper, official relationship."

Amarrah gaped then, "You mean you're still..." she made a gesture with her hand, "...not together?"

"We've been busy," Maleny mumbled, "Arguing...and then solving problems...and arguing...a lot…" at the look Amarrah gave Maleny groaned, "It's not because of him. It's actually my fault."

"How so?"

"It's me being afraid, like usual," Maleny sighed, "It took one of my friends to give me a reality check. I've been meaning to talk to him but there's been some interruptions. But hopefully, when Klaus finds his brother we'll get some free time and I can tell him that I love him."

"I mean...if that's what you want to do," Amarrah scratched her head. Maleny rolled her eyes, knowing quite well that her friend disagreed with her love life. But, unlike Davina, she didn't constantly try to turn her away from it. She understood that it wasn't something she could understand. She was barely twenty six and hadn't really left her ranch town home in France in all of her life.

"I do," Maleny said with absolutely no doubt in her mind.

Amarrah then looked at her again, amusingly smiling, "You have such a weird relationship though..."

Maleny matched her smile, grateful they were slowly falling into their normal selves again, "Hey, at one point in our lives, Klaus and I were normal. It just another story of girl likes boy, boy likes girl."

"Yeah, before boy's parents turned boy into a hungry vampire," Amarrah reminded.

"Something girl also helped them to do," Maleny sat upright and shrugged, "But even after that, it was all good. I mean, there was a point where Klaus pushed me away while he learned to control himself, but eventually he did and we were okay again. All this that's happened, while bad, I wouldn't give up for a 'redo'."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Maleny nodded, "Because if we had stayed human we would have been dead for centuries now. There would be no New Orleans, no Cami, no Hayley, no Amarrah," she nudged the dark haired woman, "No French ranch...no little Hope Mikaelson."

"But there could have been different Mikaelson children," Amarrah didn't fail to bring up, "A child, Mal. _Children_. And they would be yours and Klaus. You wouldn't have been a step mother to some kid."

"I haven't even met Hope and I already love her to bits so please don't ever make it sound like it would be a burden to care for her," Maleny sharply scolded, understanding it hadn't been Amarrah's intention but she never wanted to hear something like that again, "And as for my own kids...they would've been nice - Klaus and I did have plans - but...it didn't happen. And it's sad, but there's nothing to do now."

Amarrah put an arm around Maleny's shoulders, "You're right, though," she said, in an attempt to uplift the mood she had brought down, "All this may be weird but you do sure love your weirdness."

That Maleny chuckle, "Oh Ams, I've missed you. And I'm fairly crossed you didn't come to me the moment you arrived to the Quarter."

"Sorry," Amarrah retracted her arm and stood up, Maleny noticing the sudden change in her tone, "I got, unintentionally, mixed up in a problem."

"What do you mean?"

Amarrah bit her lip nervously, "Mal, there's something you need to know."

"Like?"

"Okay," Amarrah sucked in a big breath and said it all in one go, "By accident I sort of made myself friends with the man I believe is your almost-boyfriend's older brother."

" _Finn_?" Maleny's mouth fell open.

"Mhm, please don't tell my mother! She will definitely kill me!"

"Ams, what's wrong with you!?"

"I didn't know who he was until a week ago! I thought he was just some guy renting me my apartment!"

"He's passing himself off as your landlord?" Maleny made a face, beginning to grow angry.

"I swear I was going to handle it on my own but I don't exactly know how to deal with a Mikaelson! Especially with a powerful witch like Finn."

"We'd need more people for that job," Maleny pointed, "But for now, I think you may be able to help out with another problem. Ams, I seriously hate to ask you but do you think you could help one of my friends today?"

"Sure, I guess," Amarrah shrugged, "But what's that go to do with this?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you're the key to helping Hayley save her friend from execution today," Maleny sighed and got up, walking to her nightstand where her phone laid.

~ 0 ~

And so that was how Amarrah found herself opening the door to her apartment for 'Vincent' (Finn) later on that day. Meeting up with this Hayley woman, they devised a plan in which Amarrah would keep Vincent occupied for an entire afternoon while she saved her friend Oliver from dying. That was why her kitchen's sink was an utter disaster.

'Vincent' may probably not even leave until late night came by.

And Finn having no idea who Amarrah herself was nor the trick being played, went right along with it.

~ 0 ~

Maleny read the text message Amarrah managed to send her a couple minutes back. She then texted Hayley to freely move on with her plan to save Ollie. Afterwards, the blonde headed for her room in the compound, still glum she'd been practically sent back like a kid to wait out the danger. Without Klaus, Elijah nor Hayley to 'look after her' Maleny was put under Cami's jurisdiction...though Cami herself wasn't too pleased with the plan. But since Hayley had technically found a much easier way to distract Finn, there hadn't been a need for much backup.

"Still nothing," a distraught Cami walked into Maleny's room, throwing off her jacket in frustration, "I thought Klaus was supposed to be good at hunting people down. Why hasn't he called?"

"Because he's still looking," Maleny said the obvious and earned a mock-glare from Cami.

"This isn't funny!" the blonde vampire exclaimed, "Elijah disappeared without a trace. Esther could be hurting him right now!"

"I doubt it, honestly," Maleny dismissed it casually as she continued ripping out pages from her journal, "Esther can be twisted but her methods are non life-threatening. She just wants them to accept her offer."

"You mean the one to place them, Hayley and I into mortal bodies?" Cami scoffed at the absurdity and went to sit on Maleny's bed.

Maleny sat at the edge and was filling up her area with balled papers, "The very one. Of course for me the offer is to get my previous corpse back and finally end the curse."

Cami shifted to face the blonde, "But can she really do it, though? Can she find your corpse?"

"I don't think she has to look very far," Maleny said and Cami tilted her head curiously, waiting for a clarification. Maleny stopped ripping up papers to look at her cousin, "It took me longer to figure out but I finally did. Esther has had my corpse this entire time."

Cami's eyes widened, "What!? How would you know!?"

"Because she never said to find my corpse, she was always keen on making sure I understood she could end the curse," Maleny elaborated the brief clue but clue nonetheless, "Anyone offering me a deal would begin more specifically by assuring me they would _help_ me find the corpse. She's so calm about this curse and someone who has no pawns to play wouldn't be. She has my corpse somewhere, hidden no doubt."

"And you say this calmly?" Cami blinked rapidly, "If you've known this why didn't you say something?"

"Because I only just realized it," Maleny sighed.

"Are you going to tell Klaus?"

"Eventually, but after he gets Elijah back. Priorities."

Cami gave a nod of understanding. She seemed to be grateful for Maleny's way of thinking. Right now, their main priority was getting Elijah back. She really missed the Original in the sharp suit. Time seemed to pass far slower than it normally would, and it would continue to until Klaus returned with Elijah.

~ 0 ~

"You know, I liked this whole distracting thing," Amarrah chuckled over the phone, making Maleny roll her eyes. She should've figured Amarrah would be laughing over the grave situation. Amarrah always talked about adventure back in France, how she wanted to travel and do new things. Maleny wondered if these were the sorts of things Amarrah was thinking about.

"Well, Hayley says thanks," Maleny stood at the doorway of her room, actively waiting for the return of Klaus and hopefully Elijah, "She got Ollie back. She's in the bayou right now with him and apparently Jackson."

"But you know, speaking strategically, this thing could be good for you guys," Amarrah paused for a minute, "I think he may like me."

"No, trust me," Maleny shook her head, "Finn has only ever loved one woman and I doubt she'll ever make an appearance. You're some type of pawn for him and Esther."

"Oh, thanks," Amarrah laughed for a minute before going sober, "I meant that this little thing your friend Finn has with me can come in handy when you need another distraction - or even information. Haven't you heard the saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"Except I doubt that saying was talking about a thousand-old witch and her son," Maleny leaned off the door fringe and sighed.

"I'm only saying, Mal. It can come in handy."

"Thank you Amarrah, seriously," Maleny said quietly, "And I'm glad you decided to tell me you were here. Though I'm still not content that Isabelle made you come just to keep an eye on me."

"It's alright," Amarrah said, "The entire family's worried about you, Mal. You've been our most precious possession for centuries."

"Because that doesn't make me feel weird," Maleny laughed, her cheeks a bright pink.

"You are, hush! Now, I must leave you for sleep. Goodnight, Mal. And...good luck with your special talk tonight."

Maleny then blushed deeper, "Goodnight Amarrah," she quickly said back then hung up.

Just as she returned to her bedroom, she heard noise from downstairs. She quickly left her cellphone in her room and ran out, barely catching Klaus going into Elijah's room upstairs.

"Cami!" Maleny immediately called for and ran for Elijah's bedroom. Elijah was laid flat on his bed, his clothes torn and disheveled, "What happened to him?" she asked Klaus quietly.

"My mother," Klaus muttered just as Cami hurried inside.

"Oh my God!" the blonde was in horror but nonetheless ran for Elijah's side, "What the hell happened to him?" she didn't know how to care for him, nor even how to touch him fearing she would only hurt him. He was breathing erratically and shifting in his sleep, which Cami figured wasn't really 'asleep' but some sort of trance or spell.

"It was Esther, she had him in the cemetery and did God knows what," Klaus shook his head and headed out of the room.

"How do we help him?" Cami turned after him but remained put.

"I don't know yet," Klaus answered and glanced to his brother, for once having no idea how to help, "Esther said he would be asleep for an entire day, and then...I don't know..."

Esther had shown Elijah 'the error of his ways' and left him in that state. There would be dire consequences and Klaus could only fear what they were.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Soo, what you guys think? The kidnapping was probably one of my favorite parts because I got to add in all these flashbacks! And dang, almost kiss right? Sooooorry *evil smirk*. And what do you guys think of this new addition to the group? Warning, she's here to stay ;)

 ** _For Reviews:_**

He didn't necessarily run but he did save her ;). Mal was terrified of Mikael but I think her anger for him was like on the same level so it would sometimes cancel out the other. Ooh the wolf side did come out for the fight, I mean he had to save his girl right? It would be impossible to stay calm. Oh I've heard of Bill, he was plastered all over my Chemistry class in high school. I didn't really watch the videos in favor for using my hidden phone on the desk ;).

I updated lol and I hope you liked what went on next :)

* * *

That's pretty much it for this time round lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter and hope to hear some thoughts! Oh, there is one more thing! In celebration for my first published story I will be posting a one chapter crossover story between Maleny & Klaus and my Doctor Who pairing of Minerva & the Doctor. Look for it next week if you'd like a little adventure between vampires and aliens ;)

Until next time!


	17. All I Want To Do

Cami was returning to Elijah's room when she found Klaus inside, apparently making Elijah worsen by the spasm state was under. She'd taken care of him for one entire day while the Original was outcold from Esther's spells. She really hoped he would wake up on his own but seeing as it was morning, she doubted it would be happening.

"What are you doing!?" she angrily rushed up to Klaus, pulling him away.

Klaus was irritated his plan hadn't worked and that Cami interrupted him, "I was trying to enter Elijah's thoughts to wake him," he wiped the blood oozing from his nose due to the attempt with a sigh, "Esther's locked me out."

"What is this exactly?" Cami moved past him for Elijah, seeing a flower petal-shaped wound on his neck, "I've been meaning to ask but seeing as you and Mal were busy yesterday...is it like some side effect from what Esther did to him?"

Hearing that, Klaus frowned and went to have a look for himself, "I haven't seen this since I was a child. Mikael would return home from battle more blindly temperamental than usual, and our mother would use the petals of a rare merlock orchid to put him to sleep. She would mend his mind with a spell, and then wake him with the roots of the same plant."

That sparked hope in both vampires.

"So if she used these flowers or things, it means it has to grow in Bayou," Cami quickly said, "Which means we have to go get them!"

" _I_ will do it," Klaus stopped her before she took a step forwards, "You need to stay here and look after him, got it?" Cami nodded and so he headed out of the room.

Maleny was just coming in when she saw him leaving, "Klaus, hold on," she called and hurried after him.

"What is it, Mal?" he turned to face her, trying his best not so sound as impatient as he was, "I have some collecting to do."

"Collecting?" Maleny made a face, "Like what?"

"Orchids, they're for Elijah so you can see my urgency."

"Yeah, yeah," Maleny said, sounding disappointed enough for him to notice.

"What is it?" he asked again, softer now.

Immediately Maleny knew this was not the time to tell him the important thing she'd been trying to for some time now. She went with the plausible excuse she came up with just before coming to find him, "Never mind, I wanted to say thanks for my new jacket. I didn't see when you bought it, though..."

"You're welcome," Klaus smiled, at least something (or more specifically someone) was good in the terrible moments they were so commonly in.

"And listen, um...when we help Elijah...um...I would really like it if we got a chance to talk," Maleny fiddled with her fingers, "I mean, if you have time, you know..."

Klaus smiled at her so clear nervousness. He wondered what that was about but he remembered he was in a hurry to leave, "After I get back and Elijah gets the orchids, I promise you I'm all yours," and this time Klaus really couldn't hold back one of his smirks from his choice of words.

Maleny blushed and looked to the side, "Stop it," she mumbled her scold, "And just go!" she shooed him off before he said something else.

As Klaus went down the staircase Maleny went to the banister to see him go. He turned to look up at her with a mock-warning face, "And you best stay in here, Mal."

Maleny rested her arms over the banister and slyly smiled at him, "I think we both know that's never gonna happen."

"One day it's going to work!"

"But not today," Maleny then motioned for him to get going, biting back a laugh as he rolled his eyes and went on his way. Once he was gone, her smile vanished and whirled around, heading straight for Elijah's room where Cami was still tending after him, "Alright, so, if anyone asks I've been in here all day...with you."

Cami confusedly glanced at the blonde witch, "I'm sorry? What?"

Maleny sighed, knowing Cami wasn't quite there with everything that was going on and so explained slower, "I have to go see Esther today and I doubt Klaus is going to be happy about that if he hears of it. Leaving it out for Hayley and Elijah is visibly included, you know."

"Mal, are you crazy?" Cami completely faced Maleny, her face scrunched up in confusion, "Why would you literally got into the wolf's cave after what she did to her own son?" she gestured to Elijah.

"She didn't kill him," Maleny pointed out with no sarcasm intended, "she only subdued him. Look, Esther doesn't want to kill us - she wants to 'save' us in her own delusional mind. That's my advantage. I just want to talk to her."

"What about?" Cami still couldn't finish understanding on what grounds did Maleny think it was a good idea to go see the crazy ole witch.

"I want my corpse back," Maleny announced firmly, "and she has it."

"You're not 100% sure!"

"99.9% might as well be," Maleny started backtracking towards the door, "Soo...if Hayley comes around, you tell her I'm...with Amarrah or something. Can I count on you?"

Cami sighed, "Yeah, whatever. But please try to be careful."

"I will be, and take good care of my big brother, okay?" Maleny glanced at Elijah, "Though I think he has the world's best little nurse looking after him," she smirked and Cami blushed.

"Mal!"

"Bye!" Maleny waved and hurried off, laughing to herself.

~ 0 ~

To say Amarrah was surprised to have Hayley and Aiden standing at her door would be an understatement. But even then her manners didn't fail her and she allowed the two wolves in, "What can I do for you?" she closed the door after them, "It's Hayley, right?" she pointed at the brunette woman.

"Yeah," Hayley bit her lower lip, sensing the woman's confusion, "I know it's weird I'm here, but we kind of need your help."

"Again? What's it this time?"

"Remember Finn?"

"Oh," Amarrah chuckled, "do I? What do I have to do this time?"

"We want to take him down," Aiden announced, momentarily surprising Amarrah. The dark-haired woman crossed her arms, waiting for more details on the plan.

"We're gonna get more people in this but we really need your help," Hayley said, "I know you barely know me but-"

"You're part of Mal's family so I'll definitely help if I can," Amarrah smiled.

"Thanks," Hayley honestly said, smiling back, "But one more thing, can you not tell Maleny of this? If she gets into this and Klaus finds out, he may just kill me."

Amarrah chuckled and agreed, "My lips are sealed. I don't think she should be included in this anyways."

"Thank you," Hayley looked at Aiden, agreeing it was time to go see Marcel, "So you want to come with us?" she then asked Amarrah, "We're seeing the last missing piece of our plan."

"Definitely, I'll go give Finn a call and see if he wants to go have some 'dinner' with me," Amarrah nodded and went to gather her things meanwhile Hayley and Aiden waited.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Aiden asked Hayley quietly after the witch had left the room.

"Absolutely," Hayley crossed her arms, a deep frown forming across her lips. Esther had been responsible for Ollie's death and she was intending on using all her strategies to bring her down - she was going to take everything Esther held so dear.

~ 0 ~

"Knock, knock," Gia feigned a knock on Elijah's bedroom door and smiled at Cami, holding out two blood bags in her hands. Cami looked over and smiled, "I thought you could use a friend?"

"I could, I really could," Cami sighed as Gia walked over and hugged her.

"So," Gia pulled away and looked at Elijah, making a face at the state the man was in, "how's he doing?"

"Not good," Cami shook her head, "We need some orchids to break the dream-state Esther induced but Klaus went to go look for them."

"And your cousin?" Gia looked around, "I didn't see nor sense her when I came in."

"She's, um...off doing her own thing," Cami said for a lack of a better word, "But you? What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, I thought you could use a friend," Gia gave a shrug and half of a smirk, "while you wait for your boyfriend to wake up."

"Can we not, please?" Cami nearly begged for the topic to be erased from all memory, "I just want him to wake up. I'm not wishing for anything the others aren't."

All Gia did was give another smirk look as she went around the room, "Nice place, you thinking of moving in?" she then corrected herself, "I meant back in the building," she motioned with a finger, "Not...not in here, but...if you wanted to do that too-"

"Gia!" Cami, exasperated, turned away to put the blood bag down on the night stand, figuring Elijah would need it more than she would when he woke up.

Gia laughed, "Alright, I'm done for now. But seriously, are you going to move back in here?"

"I...don't know," Cami admitted as she turned back to her friend, "I haven't really thought about it - hadn't had time, actually. I talked with Hayley and she made me see things I hadn't before."

"So that's a 'yes'...?"

"I don't know," Cami reiterated, her eyes drifting to Elijah, "Right now, I just want him to wake up. I'll figure it out later."

She felt guilty she hadn't even spoken to Maleny on the subject, she hadn't even mentioned anything of going back to school! There was plenty Maleny had missed and while Gia was a fantastic friend, Cami yearned to speak to her cousin like old times. Perhaps after this they would finally get the time.

~ 0 ~

Finn walked into the greenhouse where his mother had just finished a rather harsh spell to get Kol to return to the Quarter, The boy had been MIA for some time now.

"Amarrah has called me in," Finn said in confusion, "I didn't think she'd take a liking to me so early."

"Nonetheless, the witch has perfect timing," Esther put down some utensils and picked up herbs instead, "It's ideal. Everything is finally falling into place so it's time to bring her in," she handed him the bundle of herbs, "Here. I've spelled this to subdue her without causing bodily harm."

Finn felt uncomfortable with the idea, thinking Amarrah really wouldn't need it, "I thought we had more time..." he mumbled.

"We don't," Esther sharply looked at him, "Once Klaus has been duly influenced by his father, we will need to act quickly."

"No, there's no need for this," Finn pushed the herbs from him, earning a look from his mother.

"Do not forget the witch knows Maleny and at any time she can discover your real identity."

"I know, but...I don't think she knows yet," Finn assured, "I can bring her in without her even realizing it."

"I trust you know what you're doing, Finn," warned Esther, not about to let him muck up the plan.

"I do, mother," Finn raised his hands as he backtracked out of the room, nearly bumping into Maleny on his way out.

"Watch where you're going," the blonde snapped as she entered the room, immediately earning a stunned look from Esther, "Surprised to see me?"

"A pleasant surprise," Esther started smiling, "Come in, Maleny," she motioned, "I trust you have thought about the offer?"

"Yeah, and I speak on behalf of myself, Cami and Hayley: _no_ ," Maleny walked further into the room, ignoring the frown on Esther's face, "I'm here for something different."

"Like what?"

"We can start with the fact you have my previous corpse and I'd like it back," Maleny put on a wide grin for the woman, "Like _now_."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Esther went around her table, her hands picking up different herbs and utensils.

"Seriously?" Maleny stared at her wearily, "We're gonna do the whole thing where you pretend you don't know what I'm talking about until I finally hammer you down? I'm mortal, my breath is precious so please don't waste it."

Esther deeply sighed and turned to face the blonde, "I do have it and no you can't take it."

"It's mine, Esther. Give it back so I can finally end my curse."

"You won't be able to do it on your own, child," Esther nearly scoffed at the idea, "You need an immense source of power to end the curse. You would need a witch as powerful as me."

"Which I can get on my own," Maleny gritted her teeth, " _Not_ from you. Don't you get it, Esther? I hate you. I _despise_ you. If I could, I'd push you down a cliff," she made a pushing gesture for show.

"Your sarcasm has never amused me more," Esther gave a smile, "but you will reconsider my offer after Klaus is influenced by his father."

Maleny blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, has he not mentioned it to you?" Esther raised an eyebrow, "I brought Klaus' biological father back from the dead. In fact, I believe right now he's having a word with Klaus somewhere in the bayou."

"If he does anything to hurt him-"

"Oh please," Esther rolled her eyes, "Out of anyone I think the least one concerned with harming Klaus is his father. I brought him back so that Klaus has an actual chance of having a real father at his side."

Maleny stared at Esther until her mind frazzled, "What's wrong with you? I don't...I don't understand anything," she shook her head, "Why - why would you bring him back? What is the point here?"

"Maleny, just like I can help you stay in this body forever," Esther pointed at the blonde, "I can place Niklaus into a werewolf's body so that he can live out as what he truly is."

"Right," Maleny nodded, "at which point I assume Klaus laughed in your face after hearing this. I know he wouldn't accept."

"You would reject him?" Esther challenged, taking Maleny by surprise.

"Are you insane? Oh wait you are," Maleny shook her head, "Let me remind you that when I fell in love with your son he was human, a werewolf-in-waiting. I don't care what he chooses to be. I just happen to know he wouldn't choose this - especially coming from _your_ hands."

"But what if he did?" Esther pressed, genuinely curious of the girl's response.

"If he did, I wouldn't agree with it," Maleny shrugged, "But I wouldn't reject him for it," she leaned forwards on the table, "I'm not Mikael."

"Maleny, you're making a mistake, let me help you with this curse," Esther went for the blonde around the table.

"I don't want your help, I want you to give me my corpse back!" Maleny rose her volume, her anger only just able to simmer down, "What part of that isn't getting through your thick head?"

Esther straightened up, clearly angry by the rejection, "You will come begging me to help you-"

"I really doubt that," the blonde raised a hand to stop Esther from continuing, "Why would I want your help when you subdued your own son to some nightmare state?"

"I did that so Elijah could see he needed to be saved," Esther snapped, not about to have her questioning her mothering skills.

"So he's killed people, but let's all remember who tried killing their own kids," Maleny gestured to Esther, "I tell you, you and Mikael definitely win parents of the year. I mean, to want to kill your own granddaughter? That's a new one."

"I had no choice," Esther defensively said, "If I didn't there would be great consequences."

"Like what? Ooh, a little girl gets to live," Maleny sarcastically shook her hands, "Scary."

"Maleny, there are things you don't understand, things that none of you understand. Do not forget I lost my own child as well."

"Freya, yeah, Mikael spoke about her right before he wanted to kill me," Maleny rolled her eyes, "I tell you, she's better off dead than being here in this messed up family."

"Be quiet!" Esther snapped and slapped Maleny across the face, leaving both equally stunned.

"Did you just…?" Maleny put a hand over her cheek, her mouth half-open in shock, "Did you just _hit_ me?"

Esther, though clearly regretting it, did not back down, "Yes, because you don't know what happened, alright? You will never understand what I had to do because you are not a mother."

"Thank God or not they'd be hunted down by their deranged grandmother," Maleny then blinked as she realized what her statement implied, "Don't even say anything."

Esther still smirked at the blonde and returned to the table, "It's clear your affections for my son have not lessened. Don't you see, Maleny, I only want to reunite this family and therefore allowing you and Klaus to live a life with children of your own."

"It's too late for that," Maleny declared grimly, lowering her hand from her face, "There was a time where that could've happened, but you ruined it."

"You and I did, let's not forget," Esther snapped.

"Under lies," Maleny immediately reminded the woman, "You tricked me. You took my powers and you used it to hurt your own children. Had my mother been alive, I'm sure she would've killed you for what you did to me."

"I am truly sorry for what happened with your powers," Esther sighed, looking more or less honest, "I didn't know to what degree the spell would affect either of us. Your power was young and raw - it didn't stand a chance to be quite honest."

"And even after then, you refused to turn me," Maleny spat, "You had condemned me to love someone that would eventually outlive me and bury me. That was cruel - even by your standards."

"I couldn't turn you Maleny," Esther shook her head, "Niklaus had very mixed emotions about that and I...I figured I had done enough."

"And look where that got us, huh? You and I, standing here," Maleny shook her head, "I think the only thing I would identify with you is how crazy our lives are. Other than that, you and I are nothing alike despite being witches of the same village."

"Then accept my offer as my apology," Esther motioned as if it were a simple deed, "I am trying to even out the horrible differences between you and my son. Together, as mortals, how does that sound?"

Before Maleny could answer, a frustrated Kol entered the room, "Remind me to teach you how to send a text message!" he told Esther before seeing Maleny, "Mal! Hey-" Maleny was in no mood for the young Mikaelson and with a balled fist caused a small infliction of pain in the head, "So," Kol rubbed his head after the pain faded, "Not happy to see me, then?"

"Well, seeing as you didn't care your deranged father kidnapped me I don't see why I should be happy you're back," Maleny crossed her arms.

"Right, about that, I'm sorry," Kol raised his hands to show he came in peace, "But I had bigger things than-"

"My life?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Right, gotcha. I'll be sure to remember that when you're being killed by either your mother, father or siblings."

"Mal, you know I love you, but...if I don't do what mother dearest," Kol nodded over to Esther, "I get killed too."

Maleny shook her head, unable to take more of them, "Forget this, I'm leaving. Oh, and Esther?" she stopped by the threshold to look back, "I will get my corpse one way or another. I make that a solemn swear."

~ 0 ~

In Marcel's loft, Hayley, Aiden, Josh, Marcel himself, and Amarrah were all gathered up outlining their plan to capture Finn. There was a map of the Quarter placed on a table between them as they discussed the details.

"So, Finn said he wanted to meet at Preservation Hall," Amarrah reviewed the setting, "But, I doubt he'll be unprotected."

Aiden agreed and pointed out several different areas on the map, "There will be wolves positioned here and here."

Marcel pointed to one spot that hadn't been touched, "Can we keep this alley open?"

"Alright, I'll wait there and rip Vincent's head off," Hayley announced cheerfully, but the darkness lacing her words made the others exchange looks.

"No, he'll only body-jump and it'll become much harder to get him," Amarrah pointed out, making the brunette roll her eyes, "Surprise is kind of all we have here. We don't want to waste it."

"Then what do we do with him?" Josh inquired curiously, "Big bad warlock like that isn't gonna stay put."

Hayley considered the problem before coming up with an idea, thanking Maleny silently in her head, "I know something we can use. We'll just have to ask Cami or Mal first."

"Weren't you the one that said not to include Maleny in this," Amarrah crossed her arms, "I haven't met Klaus but I do like having my heart here," she patted a hand over her chest.

"As do I," Hayley agreed, "But Cami's taking care of Elijah and I doubt she'll want to leave him."

"What exactly are we going to risk her life for?" Aiden asked.

"Maleny and Cami happen to own a couple of, um...shackles, that can be used against witches. It stops them from doing magic."

"That sounds like it could be a lot of help," Marcel looked at Hayley, making it all rely on her, "But it's your call."

Hayley sighed deeply, "And I'm gonna hate hearing Klaus' scolds but this has to be done."

~ 0 ~

Later that night, Finn and Amarrah got together at the Preservation Hall that was under the loud influence of a jazz band. Finn returned to Amarrah at their table holding two beers for themselves.

"Thanks," Amarrah took the beer and looked around, "This is amazing!" she truthfully remarked at the big crowd that surrounded them. It was something she'd never seen before living her family's ranch.

"I developed an appreciation for the music after I moved here. I never had a taste for it before," Finn looked at the dancing crowd across them, more or less interested.

Amarrah watched him take a drink of beer and made a face, making her laugh, "Hm, I see you're still developing your taste for beer. My mother used to scold me all the time because it was unlady-like so I snuck it in with my cousins. What about you, though? Snobby mom? Distant dad? Spill!"

"Well," Finn straightened up, "my mother and I are quite close. She made so many sacrifices for us. Now, anything she asks seems negligible in comparison."

Amarrah nearly scoffed after learning everything about Esther. The man really was blind to the monster his mother had become. Thankfully, her cellphone went off and so she didn't have to fake an answer, "I'm so sorry," she put her beer on the table and got up, "It's my mom wanting to see how I'm doing. I haven't called her since I got here, sorry. I'll be right back," she promised and hurried off to go 'answer'.

Finn watched her go to the end of the room, near the entrance as she answered the phone. Suddenly, a man blocked the view of the woman and when he left Finn saw Amarrah was gone! Slightly worried, Finn stood up and went outside to look for her. As soon as he walked out, he heard screams that belonged to Amarrah. He ran down into an alley and found her on the ground, being attacked by someone wearing a hoodie. Sensing him, the attacker turned and displayed bright, golden eyes from under their hood. The attacker leaped onto the roof of the next building and disappeared.

Finn hurried towards Amarrah and helped her up. At the sound of a whistler, he turned again and saw the attacker staring him down. After he/she disappeared, Finn returned their attention on Amarrah...but she was gone.

~ 0 ~

Hayley and Amarrah were sat at the sacristy of St. Ann's, awaiting to see if their plan against Finn had been successful. Amarrah was putting away her cellphone when Hayley handed her a cusp full of her blood.

"It's Maleny," Amarrah chuckled at the antics of her good friend, taking the cusp from Hayley.

"Checking up on you?" assumed Hayley.

"Asking a dozen questions to see how it all turned out," Amarrah nodded, "She's pissed we didn't let her help."

It was Hayley's turn to chuckle, "Just give her a quick summary - I don't need her showing up and getting hurt."

Amarrah drank from the cusp when Aiden came over with Josh, "Well, Finn bought it. His locator spell will bring him here without the bodyguards."

"Well, it's time to put one hell of a show," Amarrah rose to her feet and handed the cusp back to Hayley, "Seriously never thought I'd get into this type of problem."

"Welcome to the Quarter," Hayley patted Amarrah's back and the two shared another laugh before getting back to work.

An hour later, Finn showed up at the alley near the church where Aiden awaited him, "I staked it out. It looks like a couple of Oliver's friends wanting to avenge his death," Aiden explained the 'situation'.

"Where's Amarrah?" Finn demanded.

"She's, uh, she's tied up near the altar. Hey, you bee-line for her, I'll handle the rest of them, alright?"

But before Aiden could turn to go, Finn stopped him, "Aiden? Your brother was among the recruits that Oliver rescued, was he not?" Aiden immediately knew the plan had been thwarted and next thing he knew was thrown the doors of the church.

Aiden ended up thrown across the aisle, knocked out from such a blow. Josh, intending on helping, sped for Aiden but was stopped by Finn who violently lighted all the candles in the church and snapped Josh's neck.

"Amarrah?" Finn called for the woman as he continued down the aisle, "AMARRAH!"

Hayley sped up behind him and tackled him to the floor, "First, I'm going to kick your ass. Then, I'm going to take my pack back," Hayley explained while struggling to keep Finn still.

"Your pack?" Finn had a good laugh, "Last I checked, your pack was blindly following me."

Hayley raised an eyebrow, "You wanna talk about following? How do your mother's boots taste?" she then kicked the man in the face, busting his lip, but not even that broke his spirit.

"What have you done with Amarrah?"

It was Hayley's turn to laugh. For such a smart, powerful warlock he didn't seem to catch on very quick.

Finn telekinetically threw her away and quickly got up, "Hybrids die by losing their head or their heart. And, given the choice, I'm going to take the organ that got you into this mess in the first place," with a spell, he started working at Hayley's hand, "Le specto tre colo ves bestia! Le specto tre colo ves bestia!"

Hayley started spitting blood as she felt a terrible pain in her chest. Her blouse became stained with blood as the heart itself was being pulled out. Suddenly, Jackson appeared at the second floor, holding a bow and arrow which he used on Finn. The man fell back with a bow lodged on him and before he could do anything else, Amarrah showed up and slammed the shackles onto his wrists.

At the stunned face, Amarrah remarked, "Did you really think I'm that naive not to know who you were?"

Finn tried using a spell but realized the shackles were canceling out his magic. Behind them, Jackson rushed to Hayley and helped her up, "Are you okay?"

"Your timing was pretty awesome, actually," Hayley chuckled, relieved she was still with life.

"I know this is totally inappropriate," Amarrah interrupted and turned to them, eyeing the unconscious Aiden and Josh on the side, "but that was a _lot_ of fun."

"Around here, it's just daily life," Hayley gave a shrug then glared at Finn, "I think it's time for a family reunion."

Finn rolled his eyes, he would've warned them it wasn't the last fight they would fight but he figured they would learn it soon. Esther would realize his capture and would retaliate in a harsher way.

~ 0 ~

"Okay, what are you doing?" Cami stepped into Maleny's room to find the blonde standing over a small trash bin that was burning something - papers. Maleny was changed into sleeping clothes, wearing a loose pink robe over and slippers.

Maleny turned to the vampire with a wicked smile as she waved her old journal, "I'm burning a book, duh. I can't stand seeing this journal with my memories that I may or may not end up forgetting again."

"So your decision was to burn it? Why didn't you just throw it away?"

"Because I want to see them burn," Maleny threw the cover and back of the journal into the bin, letting the flames consume it along with the other pages, "More effective."

Cami eyebrows raised in surprise, "For a minute there, you sounded like Klaus."

Maleny laughed and glanced at the fire. She began putting it out once she papers had turned into ash, "Centuries, Cami, remember? Things rub off."

Cami leaned back into the hallway to see if Klaus was coming but she saw Elijah's door stilled closed. She then walked inside and closed the door, "Mal, how'd things go with Esther?"

"Em, I hate her. She's still offering me to help with the body - which she admitted to having."

"So you were right," Cami's eyes widened, "What are you going to do, then?"

"I have to tell Klaus, first of all, and then we have to get Esther to hand it over," Maleny sighed, still wondering just how that would happen.

"That's not gonna be easy, especially considering what you just helped Hayley do with Finn."

"Finn had it coming for trying to use Amarrah like that," Maleny waved the topic off, more irritated than angry with that fact. Did they really think they could use Amarrah for God knows what when Amarrah was her friend?

"Still, it's just gonna make things more difficult," Cami sighed and turned to leave when Maleny called for her.

"Cami, now that we know Elijah's going to be good again...are you going to leave again?" it appeared Maleny had become nervous when asking but it was really worrying that Cami would get up and leave once more. That wasn't what Maleny pictured when she'd returned to New Orleans.

"Mal, I didn't mean to leave like I did the first time. I was just going through some stuff and I thought things that weren't true."

"Like what?" Maleny frowned.

"Well, I thought that there was no place here for me," Cami hugged herself, feeling awkward.

"Why would you think that?" Maleny stepped forwards, "You're my cousin, you're-"

"Not actually related to you," Cami pointed out, "Our memories are false, they never existed. C'mon, Mal, you know sooner or later it's going to be you and Klaus. Hayley will always be part of this family because of Hope. But me?"

"What about Elijah?" Maleny raised an eyebrow, "Because I know he's taken a liking to you."

"We have fun together, we play chess and we talk, but…"

"Camille O'Connell, I never want to hear that you are not part of this family," Maleny announced and walked over to the blonde vampire, hugging her tight, "We all love you here so please tell me you're moving back in because I'll lose it if you don't - I promise."

Cami pulled away and chuckled, "Okay, but only because you'd lose it."

"Yeah, okay," Maleny playfully rolled her eyes and stepped back, "And you're going to tell me all about going back to school too," she warned, "because I know you're back and you're going to graduate by the end of the year. Gia told me that before leaving."

"If I stay on track which to be honest I'm not doing very well," Cami admitted to Maleny afterwards she hadn't attended classes in the days Elijah had been gone, which only added more coursework to the previous ones she still hadn't finished.

"We'll make you a study time," Maleny declared, "Yeah, I can do that for you."

There was a knock on the door that ended the conversation. Cami wasted no time in rushing for it and was a little disappointed to see only Klaus on the other side.

"How is he?" she asked quietly.

"Awake, and getting better," Klaus answered, slightly amused, "You might want to give him a chance to be 'presentable'," he rolled his eyes at the very first request Elijah had made after waking.

"Yeah, okay, fine," and Cami pushed past him, not about to waste any minutes standing there.

Maleny chuckled at her cousin and clapped her hands, "So I'm definitely going to start teasing about that in a couple of days," she awaited for some type of remark from Klaus but the hybrid remained at her doorway, looking grim, "This is sort of the part where you defend your brother from me…" she said slowly but only received a look.

"Mal, I know I promised you we would get to talk earlier but do you mind if I tell you something first?"

Maleny nodded, seeing the graveness in his face was more than usual, "What's going on?"

"I...saw my father today, my biological father," Klaus looked to the side, unable to face her just yet. By doing so, he missed the unsurprised look on Maleny's face, "Esther brought him back from the dead, believing he could convince me to renounce vampirism. The thought of what I could be, had I been raised by him...had I been nurtured...it's a difficult thing to, um..."

"I think you would have been filled with far more love," Maleny quietly remarked, "Not to say that you aren't now-" but Klaus scoffed, making it known he clearly disagreed.

He closed the door and walked further into her room, "Come now, Maleny, you and I both know this would have changed me completely," he turned to face in her direction, the blonde still by the door and watching in silence, "Perhaps even our dynamic would've been different."

"How so?" Maleny crossed her arms, confused for a minute, "Back then, we didn't really have problems beside me asking you to turn me. We were completely fine, Klaus - as an 'us'. The one that suffered was you."

"Which I sometimes took out on you," Klaus pointed out what he believed Maleny was keen on forgetting.

Maleny's eyes lowered, "You just shouted, but you always came back to me and we were better. I appreciate your concern but the reality here is you're only trying to push away the real changes your father could've enacted if you were with him."

Klaus pulled out a small notebook from his pocket, glancing to the trash bin whose flames was slowly dying down. Maleny hurried over to kill the fire, giving Klaus a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I was doing a thing…"

Klaus handed her his father's notebook, for once Maleny's antics not enough to make him feel better, "This was his."

Maleny slowly took the notebook from him and opened it opened it up to skin its pages, "Now we know where your artistic skills come from," she remarked upon finding a sketch of Klaus as a child.

"He knew about Hope," Klaus said quietly and earned wide eyes from Maleny, "I wanted to trust him more than anything in the world. I- I wanted to, but…"

Maleny closed the notebook as Klaus trailed off, sensing something horrible was coming.

"I couldn't be sure. And, I would never forgive myself if something happened to her because of my selfish desire for a father. So, I killed him. Without hesitation. I killed him."

Maleny's eyes widened once more, "Oh Klaus…" there were truly no words she could say to make him feel better, nor to make anything better, "You killed him for Hope?" she gave him back the notebook before hugging him.

Klaus hugged her back, reveling in moments like those where it felt as if time hadn't passed between them and it was just them, in their forest, together. He pulled away from her minutes later, managing to keep tears in and only display glossy eyes, "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about earlier?"

Maleny studied him for a minute and placed her hands on either side of his face, "It's not important right now," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Another time," Maleny smiled for him and took his hand. For a split moment she wondered if it was best to just get the bad news of Esther possessing her corpse out of the way. But the more she took in his practically heartbroken expression, the idea was thrown out the window, "Maybe you should rest," she suggested instead, "I doubt that going on a rescue mission for me and your brother hasn't allowed you much rest. That's probably even bound to make you more cranky. And for you, that's saying something."

That one made Klaus smile a little, "Mal, do you ever stop being so sarcastic and-"

"I wasn't being sarcastic - that was a true statement!" she laughed and pulled him into the hallway, "But no matter, I tend to always make you feel better."

"That you did," Klaus agreed and let her lead them up to his bedroom, "...always..."

* * *

 _"Just relax already, Klaus," Maleny repeated herself for the millionth time - or so she counted silently. She was focused on her nearly finished flower crown but occasionally she would glance over to Klaus to see how he was doing._

 _They were in a secluded area of their beloved forest - one that Klaus had found long ago just for them. Maleny sat over a cushiony flower bed with Klaus laying beside her. His eyes were closed but Maleny could see the stress still etched over his features._

 _"I thought it would be a good idea to come here, but I suppose I was wrong," Maleny feigned a sigh, watching from the corner of her eye Klaus open his eyes._

 _"Maleny, it's not your fault," Klaus sat upright, "I always have problems with my father..."_

 _"And I should be able to help you," Maleny became serious again, "But I cannot do so if you do not allow me to..."_

 _"It's not exactly easy..." Klaus trailed off when Maleny put her finished flower crown on top of his head._

 _Maleny laughed and reached to fix it, "There, see? You're not bad looking if you just fix yourself up a little."_

 _"Oh?" Klaus pretended to be offended by the statement, "Is that the case? But I thought you were madly in love with me?"_

 _"I am," Maleny grinned at him, "but you do have some flaws...like your temper. Oh, and then your over-protectiveness. Oh! Let's not forget your jealousy scenes..."_

 _"Mal," Klaus gave her a look._

 _"But the one I actually dislike..." Maleny leaned forwards, her voice lowering to a whisper, "...is when you don't give me one of your smiles," she reached to touch his face, "or your smirks - I love them," she gave him a soft kiss._

 _After that, the smirk that broke across Klaus' lips were inevitable, "Please, do go on..."_

 _Maleny chuckled, sporting a bright blush on her cheeks, "Of course. Would that make you feel better?"_

 _"It already is," Klaus wrapped an arm around her, "Keep going," he urged her and began kissing her all over her face while she went on with his request._

* * *

In that moment, Klaus had wished he could grab Maleny and do the same thing they had done back in their secluded area. His arms worked before his mind could process. He snatched Maleny by the waist and walked her up against the wall, just beside his bedroom.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Maleny nervously inquired, her eyes wide with surprise.

Klaus didn't answer right away. One hand traveled up to her face, tracing her cheek. He was actually very surprised of himself that he was able to restrain himself from kissing her there and then. Her rapid heartbeats alerted him he'd overstepped completely - her almost scared expression enough to remind himself that she was still not prepared.

That's what _he_ believed anyways.

Maleny bit her lip as he stepped away from her, feeling just a little (or maybe not so little) disappointed that nothing had happened. She didn't want to push either, for he was still overly impacted by the appearance of his true father. Maybe it was best if nothing happened tonight.

"I, um, I should go..." she cleared her throat and meant to scurry away but Klaus called her back.

"Do you think I could ask of you a favor?"

"U-um..." Maleny awkwardly rubbed her neck, "...what...did you need?"

"Something simple," Klaus promised her but that didn't make her any less nervous when he held a hand for her.

~ 0 ~

Cami awkwardly knocked on Elijah's bedroom door, even though the door was already opened, "May I?" she called to the Original who stood in front of a mirror, fixing his new, clean jacket.

"Camille," Elijah turned around, a smile working its way across his lips.

Cami smiled back and hurried into his room, "Thank God you're back!" she greeted him with a tight hug, "You would not believe the trouble we went through to get you!"

"I sincerely hope it wasn't anything dangerous," Elijah pulled away and by the look Cami had he figured his hope was in vain.

"Mild," the blonde waved him off with a light chuckle, "But it's all worth it. Are you okay? What did...what did she do to you?" she asked quietly, curious yet scared for him.

Elijah slowly turned away, facing his reflection that was no longer the noble man he always made himself to be out, "If you don't mind I would prefer not to speak about it."

"No, yeah, I, um...I get it," Cami nodded, her concern not quite traceable in her tone yet. She crossed her arms and waited for him to speak again, thinking it was best to leave the topic alone until he was ready.

"Tell me," Elijah finally broke the silence that'd fallen between them, "are you going to return to the compound now?"

Cami raised her eyebrows, "Um, well...I...wasn't really sure. I talked to Mal, and she was really keen on me staying, so...if you wouldn't mind. And, if my room is still here."

Elijah turned around again, this time smiling honestly, "Your room remained just like you left it. And," he added the last word with some hesitation, "it would also do _me_ well if you stayed here again."

"Really?" Cami blinked, unable to withhold her blush, "Wh-why?"

"Esther, she, uh...she's a very dangerous woman and I would feel far better if you were under the same roof as me where I can make sure you are safe."

Cami bit her lip and nervously smiled, "Well...I am quite capable of fighting for myself, you know."

"Yes, I know," Elijah mused, "But, for me, please?"

"It's completely settled then!" With her excitement, she embraced him in another hug.

Though while she smiled, Elijah seemed more concerned...and afraid. With the new revelation Esther had made him see - he killing Tatia, the first woman he had ever loved - he was now considering just how safe anyone was around him. Esther warned him he could end up hurting anyone - his mind settled over Camille.

He couldn't bear the idea of actually laying a finger on her. All she'd done was help him and his family, dying in the process, and she never even asked for a 'thank you' in return. He had grown so accustomed to having her around that the moment she left to create some sort of life for her own it left him a lost state.

Without realizing it, she'd become something special to him.

~ 0 ~

Cami was just walking out of Elijah's room when she caught sight of Hayley down in the courtyard, and she wasn't alone. Vincent and Kol were shackled by their wrists behind her.

"What's going on?" the blonde questioned confusedly.

"I bring a present," Hayley smirked, "Where's Elijah and Klaus?"

Before Cami replied, Elijah came out of his bedroom, "Isn't this a surprise," he remarked.

"We got them, Elijah, now what?" Hayley raised her eyebrows, intent on making the two rogue brothers pay for their actions.

"We'll have a word," Elijah motioned for Cami to join Hayley, "I'll get Niklaus, he'll definitely want a word with them as well."

"Let's go," Hayley harshly yanked on the chains around the brothers. Cami started for the stairs while Elijah headed for Klaus' bedroom.

Elijah thought it was unusually quiet upstairs and once he saw Maleny's open bedroom without the blonde witch inside, he believed something was wrong. Without knocking, he opened Klaus' door and stepped inside only to find his younger brother asleep already.

He wasn't alone, no. Maleny was right beside him, still in her clothes, but fast asleep. Klaus held her close while Maleny rested her head on his chest. Both seemed surprisingly at peace - that was a novelty in this family.

A silent smile broke across Elijah's face as he slowly backtracked out of the room. Perhaps, it would be better if Klaus learned of Fin's and Kol's arrival tomorrow morning.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

I'm kinda gushing on the last bit up there :D I like writing nice moments for those two cos they've gotten so little lately. I'm not used to writing these sort of couples but it is pretty interesting in the end.

 _ **For the Review:**_

Nooo lie when I read that big bad wolf bit my mind went to Doctor Who and the Moment xD. Whoops, wrong show am I right? But yes, I would be terrified myself to find myself against the Original Hybrid in a battle - no thank you! There really would be hell to pay if you harmed Mal. But, hint hint, this won't be the last time Maleny is in problems ;))). Yup! Esther acquired it after she returned from the dead.

* * *

A note, there was a one chapter story posted on my profile that did include the presences of Maleny & Klaus. So, if you wanted to check that out look for it in my stories :). Otherwise, until next time! :)


	18. Among the Battles

The next morning in the compound was filled with tension. Finn and Kol had been forced to stay the night shackled and were now sat at a formal breakfast table. Elijah was looking over them while Cami and Hayley stood several feet away - Hayley none too pleased to see either of them still alive. She'd brought them in to see revenge, and instead they get breakfast catered to them?

"So, I don't quite understand what we're doing here," Cami slowly said to Hayley in concern of the two Mikaelson warlocks. She actually expected more violence than what she was seeing.

"Neither do I," Hayley mumbled,"I think it's about time we were joined by the others, don't you think?" Cami shrugged and so Hayley went on her way.

~ 0 ~

Klaus felt like putting an end to the peaceful morning would be like a sin, and while he was usually inclined to commit these faults this precise one didn't seem so tempting. It was half past eleven and the pretty blonde was still fast asleep beside him on his bed. He, on the other hand, had gotten up and changed but she still hadn't made the slightest of moves. It amazed Klaus how she could still be so... _normal_ in the middle of so many supernatural creatures. But, then again, that had always been Maleny - the village girl surrounded by vampires and a witch. She had stayed true to her 'girl in the forest' title for so many centuries he wondered if she was truly ready to become one of _them_ \- one of the dead.

Klaus pushed away those thoughts and focused on the good he had in front of him. He reached for Maleny's hand and gently dragged it till it was between them. He held her hand and turned it over, lightly rubbing it with his fingers. He was barely beginning to consider the idea of waking Maleny up when she took in a deep breath. She shifted a bit before languidly opening her eyes.

"It's too bright..." she mumbled, her voice hoarse from sleep.

"That's because this isn't your room, love," Klaus knew his voice would put her on red alert for a short time before she remembered anything.

Maleny's eyes snapped opened and blinked rapidly as she took in the hybrid beside her, "Klaus?"

"Maleny?"

"I'm...I'm in your room..."

"Yes, you are."

"...on your bed..."

"Correct."

Maleny pushed herself up into a sitting position and pushed her hair from her face to get a clearer look of the picture, "I don't...I don't really..." and then she remembered, and gasped, "I fell asleep here! And you _let_ me fall asleep here!"

"Only by a couple seconds," Klaus shrugged, "I felt you fall asleep and while I did consider moving you back to your room my mind may have shut down before I could carry the idea out."

"You asked me to stay here with you till you could fall asleep on your own," Maleny recalled his request last night and looked at him, still mildly alarmed.

"Thank you," Klaus smirked, "I don't think I have slept so peacefully since...well, since our village days."

Maleny looked away, blushing, "Don't start please."

Klaus laughed, "What? I'm not saying anything wrong, am I?"

"You know damn well what you're doing!" She tried hitting him with a pillow but of course he would easily dodge the blows and take it altogether from her.

"Don't scowl, you're far prettier when you smile."

Maleny mimicked Klaus as she got up from the bed. She made straight for the door but as soon as she opened it she bumped into Hayley.

"Mal...?" Hayley's eyebrows raised upwards in shock.

Maleny shook her head, "It's really not what it looks like, I promise."

"It's really not," Klaus agreed from the bed, looking very amused at the show he had across him.

"Be quiet," Maleny pointed a finger at him, to which she received a miming of him zipping his mouth.

Hayley passed a hand through her hair and focused on what she came for, "Look, you guys do you but right now you both need to come downstairs."

"What's downstairs?" Maleny asked.

"Finn and Kol."

Klaus shot up from the bed and walked up to them, traces of plafulness gone, "How are they here?"

"I helped bring them in last night," Hayley explained, "But, for some reason, Elijah said not to bother you till today...now I know why."

The crooked smirk on her face had Maleny blushing again. Hayley stepped to the side and motioned Klaus to walk out first.

"I'll see you in a bit," he said to Maleny and left.

Hayley stood by her spot and smirked at Maleny. The blonde rolled her eyes "Be quiet, Hayley."

"Oh give me this, I haven't had a good moment in forever," the brunette hybrid chuckled.

"Sorry to say, my love life is not for anyone's amusement."So, how the hell Finn and Kol here? Last time I heard, Kol wasn't even in the Quarter."

"Marcel got him in the end," Hayley replied, "Though I doubt Davina is going to take that lightly."

"I don't want to talk about her right now," Maleny shook her head, still overly irritated with the teen, "Kol's deserved all that's coming for him. Finn, Finn is another story."

"So, you wanna see them?"

"Definitely, but I have to get changed first," she gestured to her sleeping clothes and led Hayley out of the room. Hayley happily smirked and went after the blonde, already coming up with ways to tease Maleny.

~ 0 ~

Klaus was content seeing how his morning was getting better and better by the hour. First, it had been realizing Maleny spent a night beside him, asleep, and hadn't been upset by the matter either. And now, Klaus felt like it was an honor to see two of his brothers, Finn and Kol, shackled by the wrists, and forced to sit across him at the table - neither able to do their precious magic.

Yes, it was a very good day so far.

Maleny thought the same the moment she saw the scene when she entered with Hayley, "Ooh, you should've woken me up earlier," she smirked and sauntered her way up to the table, taking up a piece of sweet bread.

"Mal," Kol looked at her with a devious smile, "you think you can convince my brother here," he nodded over to Klaus, "to take this nasty things off?" he held up his shackled wrists.

Klaus rolled his eyes and held his tongue at the lame attempt of Kol. He preferred to see how Maleny would react to that, or even better Hayley herself.

"Perhaps," Maleny pretended to think about it and went behind Kol's chair, "but I don't think I want to attempt. You weren't nice to me. And you Finn," she shot the silent witch a glare, "tried using my good friend, Amarrah, for something I would assume is bad."

"Technically that was Finn," Kol tilted his head up to the blonde, "So, c'mon?"

"Oh shut it," Maleny stuffed her sweet bread to his mouth and walked back to Hayley, "Where's Elijah?" she looked around for the other Original.

"We needed someone else for today's plans," Klaus replied and reached for glass, "Of course none of it would be required if you two," he looked at the two warlocks, "forget your animosity toward Elijah and myself. Instead, join us against Esther who truly deserves your ire- our mother. Do this, and we will welcome you with open arms."

"Might want to revise the last sentence," muttered Hayley who crossed her arms and sent glares of daggers towards both warlocks.

Klaus smirked, having heard Hayley, "Of course, if you continue to oppose us, a denial of pastries will be the least of your concerns."

Kol finally spit out the bread from his mouth and wearily looked at Klaus, "If all you wanted was my allegiance against Mother Dearest, you should have said so! Save me a night shackled to the wall."

Maleny snickered, "You had him shackled to the wall all night?" she looked at Hayley.

"Hey," the brunette hybrid gave a light shrugged, "if it had been up to Elijah, he would've removed their limbs, one by one, until they complied. Thank God he had Cami and I."

Klaus had to laugh at the antic. He rose from his chair and addressed his brothers, "We've-we've no desire to torture you. Provided you vow to stand beside us!"

"Brothers…" Finn spoke up for the first time, and his tone implied no sudden movement of sides, "Does that word even apply to us? After all these centuries of betrayal? And, has loyalty to you ever rewarded? If so, tell me, Niklaus- where is our sister, Rebekah?" the question left Klaus quiet for a minute, allowing Fin to continue, "She was blindly loyal to you for a thousand years, and now? Nowhere to be found. Where did our sister go? And, how did she escape your vile machinations?"

Klaus had turned over to Hayley and Maleny, clearly suspicious of Finn's indications. Was it possible Esther already knew Hope was alive? Well, none of the trio would let them find out if they didn't know.

"You have a big mouth that won't stop," accused Maleny, walking up to the table again, "Your mother is a thief, a liar. After all, she did make you what you so long hated."

"She was trying to make us mortal again!" Finn argued with her in frustration, "And I wouldn't be so quick to blame my mother for this - have you forgotten you also took place in our curse?"

It took a moment for Maleny to be able to answer without guilt, "No, I remember what I did...and had I known what your parents had in mind I would have never accepted," she glanced back to Klaus, her voice growing softer, "I wouldn't have. She tricked me," she repeated solely for him.

Klaus gave her a nod and joined her side, putting a hand on her back and looking at Finn, "This conversation has reached to an end seeing you choose to stay with our mother. However, turn this against Maleny another time and I may just consider Elijah's idea of torture for you."

Finn raised an eyebrow, not surprised by the threat, "You two may have declined the proposal, only showing how far you've fallen...but I expect Rebekah will have a different response to her proposal. See, unlike the you, she always did cling to her humanity."

"Rebekah is off-limits to you. You pursue her, and you will suffer," Klaus didn't fail to warn in his dark tone.

"Don't both making threats, Klaus," Hayley walked over to the edge of the table, "We all know Rebekah doesn't want to be found."

"Hm, Esther is quite determined," Finn challenged her calmness, "She's been searching for Rebekah since the day she returned. I imagine it's only a matter of time.

"So then what?" Maleny decided to speak up, sensing both Hayley's and Klaus' worriment for their daughter, "You try to force Rebekah into this proposal? Because that's exactly what you've tried doing here. This isn't a 'proposal'. It's an ultimatum in hiding."

"Hey, you've gotten smarter," Kol remarked with an air of sarcasm.

"Don't be fooled, brother," Finn cut in, "She did blindly accept a curse with no forcive action."

Maleny pursed her lips, taken down momentarily. A cellphone went off and figuring it was his, Klaus walked off to the side to see who it was. Rebekah's name on the ID couldn't mean a good thing so he decided to go even further to get away from Hayley's super-hearing boundaries. Meanwhile, Hayley decided to go in and defend her friend. She walked to Finn and promptly bit into his neck, making the warlock yelp in pain.

"Hayley!" Maleny had been startled by the action as well.

Hayley pulled away, showing her golden hybrid eyes, "What? He had it coming."

Maleny sighed and shrugged, "Well, thanks, but I don't need it. I'm not sorry for what I did, nor do I regret it. Because of it I stand here today to see such...wonderful things," she genuinely smiled, "Because I took the curse I met Cami and Hayley, two friends - no, family - that I love to death. I have learned that I am not as weak as I once thought I was. So yes, Finn, I did 'blindly take a curse'," Maleny leaned on the table wearing a wide smirk, "but I have _lived_ in many ways that you have not. Isn't there a coffin you almost barely left?" Finn glared at her but didn't say anything back.

"Hey," Cami came into the compound, looking worried for some reason, "Um, Hayley?" she went directly to the brunette, dismissing the scene before them.

"What is it?" Hayley caught onto Cami's worried looks a lot quicker than one would think, "Who's in trouble now?"

"Em…" Cami's eyes drifted over to Finn, letting Hayley know not much could be said in front of them at the moment.

Hayley looked around and saw Klaus returning from his phone call, "Mal, I have to go apparently," the blonde nodded and motioned for them to leave, "This can't be good, is it?"

"Nope," Cami shook her head and hurried out with Hayley, rushing into the story of her frantic wolves.

Maleny went over to Finn and grabbed a cloth for his neck, "She was right you know, you did have that one coming," she told the warlock while cleaning the blood off.

"And yet here you are," Finn smirked and looked up at her.

"Finn, believe it or not, your crazy family was like my own family back in the day. You do remember, no?"

Finn rolled his eyes and looked away.

Maleny sighed and put the cloth on the table, finally noticing Klaus' face, "What is it now?" it wasn't even noon and things were going bad again?

Klaus motioned for her to follow him away from the table and quickly she did. He stopped around the threshold of the living room and told her Rebekah was basically on the run from Esther.

"You need to go, then," the blonde wasted no time in saying, even ushering him to get a move on.

"And leave you here with those two?" and at that, Klaus had a good laugh.

"They're shackled," Maleny reminded with an indignant scoff, "You think I can't handle that? Do not forget I am a witch as well."

"A bit out of practice, love. I am all for you practicing again but not when it's with my two oh-so-clever brothers itching to escape at all costs," he made a point and motioned for there to be silence to think, "Elijah can go. If he comes back here he'll probably kill them by nightfall."

"I will look after him, Cami will help," Maleny assured him, "I think after months Hope just needs her father."

"What she needs- what we need- are allies to help us defeat my mother. Finn and Kol must be turned to our side. Without their help, there will be nowhere left for Hope to run."

"Don't stand there and act all...indifferent," she waved a hand at him.

"I am not indifferent to the matter," he corrected her, "There are pressing matters I need to take care of before I can give myself the luxury of seeing Hope again. Getting Finn and Kol on our side can benefit her as well as you," Maleny blinked at that, "If we can get the location of your previous body then we can end the curse and…"

Maleny put her hands on his face, sadly smiling at him, "Thank you for that. But I...I can't ask you to give up your own daughter just to look for my corpse."

Klaus took her hands from his face, holding them tightly in his own, "Mal, I would have thought by now you would see how important you are to me…"

"No, I...I do know," Maleny assured him, "Believe me, after yesterday I don't...doubt you one bit. But you remember what I said before, right? I shouldn't be over your daughter, and I don't want to see that even now."

"I'm not, I'm compromising," Klaus clarified her, "Today, let's make it safe for you and her. Tomorrow, we see her - together."

Maleny's eyebrows raised upwards and couldn't help smile almost instantly, "Okay…" she whispered, allowing him to lead her back to the awaiting brothers who one way or another would be giving up information.

~ 0 ~

Cami was in the bayou with Hayley who was having a tensed talk with Aiden and Jackson. The blonde vampire would've joined had it not been for a call from Elijah. Apparently he was to be meeting Rebekah but Hayley was not supposed to know just yet. Cami assured Elijah she would maintain the secret until told otherwise. Her task now was to keep Hayley preoccupied until her next task came in.

However, it appeared things were no better with the wolves as they out-rightly refused to listen to Hayley. After setting a meeting with them through Aiden, Hayley returned to Cami holding a leather bound book.

"Is Jackson okay?" Cami had to ask when she saw the other wolf drowning beers down like there was no tomorrow.

"The wolves are getting antsy," Hayley sighed as she skimmed the pages of the journal, "Aiden set up meeting with them. This is the chance we have to get them on our side."

"Not to be a downer or anything, but as long as Esther can give them power through those rings, it'll be really tough to get them on our side."

Hayley briefly looked up at the blonde, "Thanks for not being a downer."

Cami sheepishly smiled, "Sorry. So, what's that?" she pointed to the journal.

"It hopefully has something we can use for the wolves. But we have to read it all."

At that, Cami beamed and held a hand for the book, "Give me. I'm a psychology student, I've got tons of experience on reading - and fast," Hayley gave her a look, "I crammed a lot," Cami explained and motioned for the journal.

Hayley handed over the journal, "Get to reading then, student."

Cami playfully rolled her eyes and opened the journal up, getting for her task. Hayley followed the blonde silently for a better reading atmosphere. She still cast a glance back for Jackson, worried over the man. It wasn't every day a wolf pack turned on you.

~ 0 ~

Whilst Klaus went to retrieve a missing part of their supposed plan, Maleny waited in the ballroom with Kol and Finn - both still whom were shackled. The blonde witch had a bowl of berries in front of her and wearily munched on them while thinking...outloud.

"If I were Esther where would I put a corpse that didn't belong to me?" her blue eyes cast over to the two brothers, "Any ideas?"

"Even if I did know you wouldn't know," Kol shot at her, then smirked, "Unless you'd remove these things from me," he raised his wrists.

"I didn't take you for an idiot, Kol," Maleny bluntly said and earned a glare from the teen.

"Oh, you're only angry with me because I chose not to help Klaus save you. Let the past go, Mal."

Maleny put a finger to her lips and pretended to think, "No, that's not what my anger is about anymore. You were helping Davina kill your own brother, therefore putting her against me as well. I lost a friend because of you."

"Davina hated Klaus long before either of us showed up, sweetheart," Kol pointed out a very honest detail, "So time to let it go."

"I'll let it go," Maleny leaned back on her chair, "Soon after your mother let's go of my corpse which I know she has."

"Took you long enough," muttered Kol and earned a glare from his brother.

"I so knew it," the blonde crossed her arms, "Where is it?" she demanded yet neither brother answered her, "Where is it!?" she nearly shouted the next.

"There's no need to know of its whereabouts," Finn began but Maleny had reached her breaking point with them.

"Yes there is!" she shouted that time, "Because of this little important detail: it's _mine_!" she slammed a hand on the table, "And I need it!"

Finn released a smirk which indicated nothing good was about to be said, "You can get it back after you accept my mother's offer. She'll break the curse for you."

"I have two hands I can do it on my own!"

"It requires magic you no longer have access to."

"Then Amarrah can do it," Maleny quickly inputted, "How I break my curse is none of your business. Your business is to hand the corpse over."

Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Klaus into the room, Marcel coming in right behind them.

"Mal, I apologize for keeping you waiting with such bad company," Klaus walked over and helped the blonde stand.

"It's okay, we talked and I remembered how they're both jerks," she shot them both a look.

"And I suddenly remembered how you annoyed me at times," Kol returned the favor with a smirk, "Tell me, do you ever grow tired of whining and complaining to my brother?"

Maleny tensed and glared at him, but this time stayed quiet. She knew he was right, she just never liked to think about it too much. It made her feel less guilty.

"Marcel, take your pick," Klaus looked at the man in waiting, his voice edgy from Kol's comment.

"Oh," Marcel immediately beamed, "That's easy…" he walked up behind Kol's chair, "First, you messed with Davina. Now, I hear you wanna drag Rebekah into all this. Uh-uh. Not happening."

"See if you can get anything about a corpse that Esther's keeping," Maleny said, ignoring Klaus' surprised look on her, "Or you could just leave Esther's side. Either way I will get the location of my previous corpse - no matter who has to be tortured."

~ 0 ~

After separating Kol and Finn into two rooms, Klaus took Maleny into the living room, getting straight to the part of Maleny's corpse's whereabouts. Things only got worse when she told him just how she discovered Esther possessed it.

"You _visited_ Esther on your own!?" the shout Klaus gave had Maleny flinching.

"Calm down, it was like for 10 minutes," Maleny tried dismissing the issue but of course it was too big of a problem for Klaus to forget about it.

"Maleny, what were you thinking? Did you miss the part where my mother is evil? Out of her mind?"

"I'm desperate, okay!?" Maleny walked off a bit, "I had my suspicions and I followed them through. I was right."

"You could have been hurt! Or worse, taken as leverage against us," and of course Klaus was correct in all his thoughts. Esther was that twisted in using love against her own children.

"I know that," Maleny grumbled, crossing her arms, "But I wasn't gonna drag you into it when you had bigger problems to deal with. Kol's right, I whine and complain to you 23 hours of the 24. I don't want to rely on you for everything."

"Well, then we have a problem because I don't want you taking stupid risks - especially ones where Esther is involved," Klaus walked up to her and turned her around, letting her see he was dead serious.

Maleny softened up as the frustration got to her, "I just want to be free…"

"Then let me help," Klaus nearly pleaded her, "I can keep you safe, Mal. Let me."

"I'm sorry I went behind your back," Maleny glumly apologized, feeling he deserved that much, "I make no promises that it won't happen again because you know...it's me."

Amused, Klaus smiled, "Yes, I know it's you. But a little notice, that wasn't always you."

"I've had a good teacher," Maleny shrugged, smirking a little, "And he also taught me how to get what I want. It may not be the most moral way but it gets the job done. And I want nothing more than to use it on your brothers - all offense can be taken at this point."

But no offense was taken. Instead, Klaus laughed and took her hand into his, "I look forwards to pleasing you, then."

"See if anyone was outside that could've been taken in a completely different context," Maleny laughed, sporting a blush on her cheeks. She sobered up while gathering courage to speak the truth that was becoming more of a burden for her than anything, "Do you think that I'm whiny? And that I complain to you a lot?"

"No," Klaus said instantly, making Maleny believe he hadn't even thought about to spare her feelings.

"C'mon, Klaus, just tell me the truth. It has a point, I promise."

"Mal, I am telling the truth," Klaus insisted with a small laugh, "You've only asked of me two things in the whole time you've been here: help you break the curse and help you acquire your previous corpse. Now, what's your point?"

"Do you like me even when I actually do complain to you all bloody day? Or how about when I ignore your requests and go out on my own?" Maleny asked and stepped forwards, "Cos I irritate you a lot and you know it. Do you still think you could like me like that?"

"Mal," Klaus chuckled and once more took her hand, gently rubbing its back with his thumb, "I don't think I could ever stop being fond of you."

Suddenly, it became difficult to stand on her feet under Klaus' intense stare. Maleny couldn't come up with a response then, but two seconds later it wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"MALENY!" Her French friend, Amarrah, came in from the courtyard and was screaming at the top of her lungs, sounding furious, "MALENY!"

Maleny and Klaus shared a look of confusion, Maleny regretting the interruption of their conversation. She ran past Klaus and came up to the banister, seeing her dark-haired friend standing below, the fury in her screams matching the look on her face.

"Where the hell is Finn Mikaelson?" Amarrah demanded from Maleny.

"I don't...understand," Maleny said slowly and glanced to her side as Klaus came to join her.

"Looking for my brother, dear?" the hybrid studied the French woman he hadn't had a chance to properly meet yet, "I'm afraid he's a little tied up at the moment…" and he chuckled at the irony.

"Spare me your annoying sarcasm and tell me where the hell you put him in?" Amarrah snapped rudely at him, surprising Maleny as she'd never seen a side of Amarrah like that.

"Ams, what's wrong?" the blonde nervously inquired.

Amarrah angrily turned her back to the two and lifted her black hair into a pony tail, allowing a brief glimpse of scars running down from her neck, "I am going to kill that stupid warlock!" she screamed again.

~ 0 ~

While Hayley didn't want to say anything of the boredom she was in waiting for Cami to finish reading Jackson's journal, it was clearly evident in her pacing manner and languid kicking of rocks on the ground. Cami sat on a rock busy studying the pages as best as she could and knew she was losing the patience of Hayley. She didn't want the hybrid moving away and thus learning her daughter was going to be back in town.

"Ooh, wait a minute," she had finally caught something interesting in the journal and was deeply grateful for the streak of luck. Hayley looked up from her fascinating game of rock kicking to see what Cami was talking about, "Look at this," Cami motioned for Hayley to come closer, "There's this thing about marriages and vows…"

"I'm not looking for marriage history, Cami," Hayley said, losing interest in the news.

"N-n-n-no, just listen," Cami smiled brightly, "You'll want to talk to Jackson about this, c'mon!"

She pulled Hayley off to go in search of Jackson for a better clarification of the mythological marriage. On their way, she explained the basics of it to Hayley and got the hybrid excited for the possible solution to her wolf pack.

Jackson was chopping firewood near his trailer when the two women found him. Hayley took the journal from Cami and walked ahead, "You wanna stop playing mountain-man and explain why you kept this from me?" Jackson looked up from his work and sighed, already figuring what detail she'd want to discuss with him, "Why don't I jog your memory?" she flipped to the page Cami had bookmarked, "The werewolves' power can be traced back to the myth of the Unification Ceremony, a ritual that bestowed certain unique abilities onto every member of the pack."

"Is that true?" Cami asked from her spot a couple feet behind Hayley, "It sounds a bit mystical…"

"I didn't at first," Jackson admitted, "And then Ansel swore he saw it with his own eyes. And then he dies, and I found out he was resurrected from a thousand years ago, which means he was alive to see it!"

Hayley closed the journal and shook her head, "How did I not know about this?"

"You didn't grow up out here," Jackson reminded her, "Yeah, every kid grows up hearing the stories. Back in the day, werewolf bloodlines were all distinct, right? Some had speed, some had strength, some could sense enemies from miles away. Now, to evolve, we would perform a ritual. A shaman would marry the alphas of each bloodline, and then the special abilities of each would be... inherited, mystically, by everyone who participated in the ritual. See, after a few centuries, everybody had the same abilities, so alpha marriages became political. They became about... power, about territory."

Hayley thought for a minute and looked at her hand, "But I have a unique ability. Because I'm a hybrid, I can control when I change! So, if this mystical marriage thing works, then- then our people get my power, and they can ditch the rings!" she started smiling at the idea, "Which means Esther no longer has a hold over them! Jack, this is exactly the answer that we've been looking for! Let's find a shaman, we'll say some vows. Hell, we'll make it a party!"

"It ain't just a party," Jackson almost snapped, looking far too unhappy with the solution than anyone else would be, "If the vows ain't honored, it doesn't work."

Hayley stiffened in her spot as she realized what it would mean for her.

"It's gotta be a real marriage, in every way, for the rest of our lives," Jackson continued, wanting Hayley to see just what she would be getting herself into, "Are you up for that?" but of course, the hybrid remained silent, "Didn't think so," Jackson bitterly returned to his wood work.

Hayley glanced back to Cami, looking torn and in quite need of help. Cami felt awful for ever picking out the excerpt in the journal. She felt like she had given Hayley an unnecessary burden of guilt. If she didn't do the marriage, the wolves would continue to work for Esther...but if she did marry, she would marry a person she didn't love.

~ 0 ~

Maleny and Amarrah were heading to Kieran's secret apartment in search of of a better explanation of the puncture wounds Amarah bore on her back. They were certainly not expecting to find Cami and Hayley lurking inside the secret room.

"What are you two doing here?" Maleny asked her blonde cousin.

Cami instantly looked to Hayley, unsure if the hybrid wanted to reveal their true purpose. Hayley was considering the marriage but things were still confusing for her so they opted for a further explanation of this mystical unification.

"I needed help with something wolf related," Hayley settled for in the meantime. She'd been glad to learn that Cami had a copy of the apartment's key, thinking they would avoid coming face to face with the others for a while...but apparently she was wrong.

"And you?" Cami asked Maleny, noticing the look on Amarrah's face.

"We have a witch problem," Maleny sighed.

"I hardly call this," Amarrah turned her back on the three and raised her hair to show the puncture wounds, "a 'problem.'"

"What the hell are those?" both Cami and Hayley asked together, horrified.

"I'm pretty sure it's a body changing spell," Amarrah turned back to them.

"But I suggested we get some more information," Maleny added in, really hoping Amarrah was wrong, "So we're here…"

Hayley looked around and growled in frustration, "This is all Esther's fault!" she exclaimed and kicked a shelf, startling the others.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Maleny questioned, finally taking notice of her distressed demeanor.

Hayley didn't answer right away, the issue still told complicated to say in a simple answer. But when she started to speak, it only became more simple for her… she knew what she had to do.

~ 0 ~

By the time Maleny and Amarrah returned from the secret apartment, they were more than convinced Amarrah was to become the next body Esther was plotting to jump into. To say Amarrah was furious was an understatement. She was on the verge of losing it and ensuing a murder plan on Vincent and Esther. Maleny barely contained the French woman after barging into the room Finn was being kept in.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she shouted her threats to the prisoner and struggled to get free from Maleny's hold, "And don't think I'll make it fast, no! I'll make it slow and painful until you _beg_ me to release you and kill you!"

Klaus, who'd been short from losing it against his brother mere minutes before the two women entered, looked more awed than confused, "Mal, I like your friend."

Maleny shot him a glare, "So not the time! Help me," she was barely keeping her hands on Amarrah's arm by now.

"I assume you were right in the body changing spell, then?" Klaus went on to ask Amarrah in a completely calm manner.

"Esther has done some bad things but to use my own friend like this?" Maleny said to Finn and finally released Amarrah when she seemed slightly more calm, "What the hell goes through that woman's head?"

Finn sustained a glare at the blonde, "My mother loves us all," but Maleny's scoff intervened, as well as Klaus', "She did," Finn assured, "If you only knew through the trouble she had to go through just to have us."

"We don't want to know," Maleny dismissed him with a hand but that didn't stop him.

"She was barren. She grew so desperate for a family that she begged one of the most powerful witches in history for help- her sister, Dahlia. Of course, Dahlia's price was high. She agreed to make our mother fertile, but in exchange, she sought the first-born as sacrifice. Having no other choice, our mother gave away our beloved Freya."

For a minute, Maleny almost believed him. However, Klaus was more apt to refuse all his brother's words, "Our sister died of plague."

"Esther gave her away. Think about that. The pain, the grief."

"She is a demon," Amarrah declared seconds later, "Mal's told us all about Esther but I really had doubts. Now I know she really is the devil."

"The quicker you learn that the better chances of survival," Klaus sarcastically pointed at her.

"She loves us more than you realize," Finn snapped at him.

"And is love the reason she wanted my child dead?" the hybrid turned on him angrily.

"She was trying to protect you from Dahlia's curse!"

Klaus lost all patience and screamed, "WHAT CURSE?"

"Dahlia demanded the first-born of every generation. Had your child lived, she would have paid the price! And, if anyone had tried to protect her, Dahlia would come and destroy us all."

While Klaus had all death glare on the brother, too frazzled to think, Maleny to consider the value of Finn's words. Hope lived...and if Dahlia was real...would she be coming for them right now?

"Can I have a word with your brother?" Amarrah's cold tone broke through the silence in the room, "I have a bone to pick with you and your mother," she glared at Finn.

Klaus could care less what the woman had in mind at the moment. He motioned for her to go ahead and went for the doors, "Stay far away from him," he warned Maleny who nodded just to keep him at ease.

"Alright, _Finn_ ," Amarrah was now in front of Finn, her arms crossed, "What the hell, man? I meet you for _two_ weeks," she raised her index finger, "and you plot to convert me into your mother's vessel?"

Finn looked confused for a minute, something Maleny easily saw, "Unless...was that not the plan?" she slowly asked.

"My mother wasn't preparing you for herself," Finn began, "She was preparing you for Rebekah."

Amarrah's eyes widened at the revelation, although somehow she felt a little more relieved to know it would be Rebekah who could enter her body rather than the demon Esther was.

"But why her?" Maleny asked, sparing Amarrah a glance, "No offense - but why her, Finn? You've been here for months now and you go with the French woman who barely arrived to the Quarter?"

"My mother sent me to do the task but I couldn't find someone to fit the category," Finn explained, "And then you showed up," he looked at Amarrah who continued glaring, "You were foreign, and you had nobody."

"And if I refuse to allow such a thing to happen?" Amarrah challenged, "Do not forget my family is one of the most powerful covens there are."

"By the time you reach them or they reach you it will be over and Rebekah will have taken your body," Finn calmly said, seeing it was obvious.

Distressed, Amarrah ran her hands through her black hair, "No! Absolutely not!" she exclaimed, turning to Maleny, "Mal, I've grown to love you ever since I was a little girl and learned of your story...and I know your friend Rebekah wouldn't want to hurt me but I would rather _die_ than let her take over my body."

Maleny could understand the perspective in which Amarrah saw the whole situation. After all, it was the other end of her cycle, the one she felt overly guilty about to that day, "You will not have your life stolen," she put a hand on Amarrah's arm, "I promise you. We'll find a way. If I have to take Esther's deal myself to get you out of this I will."

And she meant that. Completely.

Maleny would never forgive herself for allowing someone else to take her friend's body like she'd done so many times in the past. This time, she could prevent it...and if it meant taking Esther's deal for herself then so be it.

Maleny's thoughts were broken by the loud sound of doors breaking. Immediately she looked around the room to see if it had been something by Finn's hand until she remembered he was still perfectly bound to the magic-cancelling shackles. Amarrah too became intrigued, and partly scared Esther had already begun to do part of a spell against her.

"What the hell is that?" Maleny mumbled to herself as the sounds continued. The more minutes passed by, the better the noises were reconfigured to those of...fighting.

"This is part of Esther's plan, isn't it?" Amarrah hurried up to Maleny, "Oh my God, is it starting now?"

Maleny had no idea what it could be but she was going to go find out. She ran out the ballroom doors with Amarrah behind her. They both came into the courtyard where sure enough there was fighting - Klaus and Davina. Marcel had been knocked out by the stairs, thus allowing the fight to continue.

"What are you doing!?" Maleny horrifically shouted to the two who took no notice of her nor Amarrah.

Davina's head was oozing with blood while Klaus had less blood on him yet with pieces of wood in his clothes from assumed attacks.

"Stop it!" Maleny ordered but her tone implied she was more desperate than anything. She didn't want to see either get hurt, specifically the weakest - Davina - who could easily die.

"Mal…" Amarrah too grew concerned as Klaus flung Davina down a hallway, causing the teen to bleed from an arm.

"Klaus, stop!" Maleny cried and made to run for them when Amarrah grabbed her by the arm.

"You'll get hurt, are you crazy?" the French woman hissed.

"Such hubris!" laughed Klaus, "And from one who bleeds so easily!"

Davina had risen from her spot on the floor, smirking at the hybrid across her, "You talk such a big game, but you couldn't even kill Mikael when you had the chance! He was right about you, you know? You're weak."

Losing his temper, Klaus sped towards her and grabbed her by the hair, getting ready to sink his teeth into her neck. Davina screamed in pain at the contact but it didn't last long before Klaus felt something weird in his throat. He let her go as he choked, gasping for needed air.

"Davina, stop!" Maleny tried shaking off Amarrah from her but now it was the French woman who had a tight grip on her arm, "Both of you!"

Her cries were of no use as Klaus fell to the floor, unconscious and Davina stood straight, triumphant over her apparent victory.

When Amarrah felt like it was over, she promptly released Maleny and so the blonde dashed over to where Klaus was. Amarrah slowly went to follow and joined Davina's side, "What exactly did you do to him?"

"I channeled dark objects through my blood to poison him," the teen shrugged, not at all guilty for her actions.

"Well reverse it!" Maleny ordered her angrily, now beside Klaus' body, "I swear to God Davina I will forget every ounce of friendship we have right now if you don't reverse the spell."

Davina furrowed her brow in confusion, "You would seriously make me bring him back after all he's done to me?"

"I am so _tired_ of the _same_ stupid story!" Maleny rose to her feet, startling Davina with the loud boom of her tone, "I get it, Davina, and I am _so_ sorry for all that he's done to you - I really am. But you have no right to kill him. What would that do to you, hm? How the hell is that supposed to help you in any way?" she deeply sighed, "I am so tired of you two and this stupid hatred."

"Well, I'm sorry," Davina crossed her arms, genuinely feeling bad for putting Maleny into that position. After everything, Davina still cared for the blonde witch and just wanted her to be safe and happy...if only that happiness didn't depend on the hybrid.

"I'm sorry too," Maleny nodded, seeing Kol coming out from his prison room without the shackles, "Because you're gonna find out what it's like being in my position fairly soon, I imagine."

Confused, Davina stared at her until Kol sneaked up behind her, "Hey!" he greeted her and made her flinch in surprise.

"How did you get free!?" she turned to him in excitement.

"Oh, it's a long story," Kol shrugged and looked down at his older brother, "Better question is, if he's not dead, then what are you gonna do when he recovers?" he'd heard of Davina's actions as he'd came for them.

"Nothing," Maleny said before Davina could, "She's going to do nothing."

"Mal-"

"NO!" the blonde finally snapped and screamed at the teen, "I am done with all of this. You have tired me out," she accused Davina, "just like he has," she pointed to Klaus.

"Mal," Amarrah gently grabbed Maleny's arm and tugged her to her side, "It's okay," she said softly and looked at Davina, "Look, I get your head if full of this revenge stuff but I'm gonna need you to let it go - not for her sake," she nodded to Maleny, "nor for yours, but for _mine_."

"Why?" Davina frowned.

"Because Esther has prepared my body for Rebekah Mikaelson to jump into and I need witches to help me. In the end, sweetheart, you always help out your kind."

"Mal, I swear I didn't know about that," Kol quickly raised his hands in neutrality towards the blonde, "That...was not my task."

"Yeah, I know," Maleny mumbled, still too affected from the earlier fight, "It was all Finn. So, since I suppose you're with us now - otherwise you'd still be tortured - you're gonna help Amarrah."

"What!?" Davina was now glaring at Kol for what she'd just heard, "You're with them now?"

Around that time, Marcel came around and quickly rose to his feet as he gathered his bearings. Seeing Klaus on the floor and unconscious, he figured what had happened and walked to the group.

"He's with us," he assured the two women, "And we're going to be going up against Esther, assuming Klaus is... upright."

Kol tried withstanding Davina's look on him as he tried to explain himself to her, " Look, Nik is a pain in the ass, but, well... she's a problem for us all."

"Klaus is the problem! I don't give a damn what happens to Esther," Davina angrily snapped and promptly heard the clearing of Amarrah's throat.

"Hello," the French woman waved a hand, "I kinda do and I'll put this to you in terms you can understand: you're going to help me because you're going to help me. Don't make me reverse the spell myself because that would only complicate things between you and her," she once again nodded to Maleny.

Davina sighed and looked around, knowing she was easily going to lose there and then. This was her victory and they were taking it away from her!

Maleny had enough and stepped forwards, "Davina if you do this to me you would be the biggest hypocrite," she pointed to Kol and forewarned him, "I'm sorry," before she looked at Davina again, "Kol is no angel either. He slaughtered a near village every now and then."

"Hey," Kol muttered, unhappy this had somehow turned on him.

"Making a point," Maleny snapped before she continued, "Even Marcel had a tyrant air in this Quarter and don't you dare say no," she warned Marcel before the man even opened his mouth.

"I can't believe you're playing this card on me," Davina said, frowning deeper.

"I can't believe you're making me," countered Maleny, "You know I'm right so do it. I don't want to have to explain to Amarrah's mother why her daughter was overtaken by someone else due to my friend's inability to get past her revenge plan."

Amarrah hugged herself, slightly nervous, "Exactly how long do I have until Esther starts?" she asked Kol.

"Well, now that Esther knows where Rebekah's hiding... not long. The only way to stop it is to stop her."

Amarrah then raised an eyebrow at Davina, "Seriously? You're gonna leave me hanging here?"

Davina gave in with a deep sigh, "No, of course not," and she couldn't turn away an innocent who needed help.

~ 0 ~

Hayley and Cami were coming towards the chosen meeting place of the wolves. After talking, Hayley had decided she was going to marry Jackson. It wasn't something she was completely excited over but it also wasn't something she was despising.

"So…" Cami cleared her throat, feeling awkward for a reason, "...you sure you want to do this?" she asked Hayley slowly.

"Well, I outweighed the problems with the goodness and I think this can work," Hayley said, slowly feeling more sure of the plan.

"You mean for the pack or...between you and Jackson?" Cami spared her a glance, "Because let's be honest, Hayley, you're not in love with him."

Hayley came to a stop and turned to her, "No, I'm not. But maybe I can grow to be."

"Are you sure that's what you want, though?" Cami turned to her as well, making a face at the idea, "I always thought getting married should be because you're already in love with your fiancee."

"For us," Hayley gestured between them, "that's not what happens. Fairytales are for humans, Cami - something neither of us are."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of it nor push you to do it," Cami clarified, "I just want you to be completely sure. I don't want you doing something just because you feel there's no more hope...for anything."

Hayley tilted her head and soon enough realized Cami had been hinting at Elijah, the topic having become almost a taboo for the hybrid since lately.

"Cami, I feel like lately we've become closer - I like to think of us as friends…"

Cami lightly smiled, feeling the same, "Yeah, I think so too."

"So, as a friend," Hayley placed a hand on Cami's shoulder, firmly speaking, "and as a decent woman, I am telling you face to face that I did hold feelings for Elijah but that's in the past, I swear."

Cami instantly blushed and backed off, "I-I never...ever...said anything about that," she stuttered to speak freely, "And if you do like Elijah then you should go for it - never mind me."

Hayley was very amused by the blonde's demeanor, "Oh, I think even if I wanted to it wouldn't matter anymore. Besides, that's in the past and it's gonna stay there. I had my chance and I didn't take it."

"Doesn't mean there's anything blocking you right now," Cami raised her hands, "I'm not, I mean...I'm like…" she stepped to the side, gesturing, "...moving away, okay?"

"Cami," Hayley was unable to hold in her laugh, "Really, it's okay. I don't mind if you want something with him-"

"I don't!" the blonde defensively exclaimed, growing redder by the minute.

"Ooh you're gonna be fun to tease," Hayley beamed and began to walk again, "Just like Mal."

"Hayley!" Cami, exasperated, rushed after her, "I don't understand, and…"

"Well I'll make it clearer for you," Hayley stuffed her hands in her jacket's pockets, "Any feelings I had for Elijah are slowly dying and I'm okay with it. I know that there's something brewing between you two and I'll honestly be happy for you."

Cami was horrified to hear all that but at the same time couldn't help feel slightly relieved.

Hayley looked at the blonde with an expectant smile, "And I hope that you will be happy for me at my wedding."

Slowly, Cami calmed and smiled back, "Of course. But I'm telling you right now when Maleny finds out about this she's gonna make a big deal about this. I'm talking about big wedding dress and party."

"Well I say after living a thousand years never getting one for herself she deserves to plan one," Hayley said, "But I'm setting this straight as of right now: nothing pink. I hate pink."

Cami laughed alongside her and the two continued towards the meeting.

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked back to the breakfast table where Kol and Davina were, Kol hungrily picking at the different foods from the plates.

"Amarrah's waiting," she announced then coldly added, " _Kol_."

Davina sighed at the purposely left out name of hers, "I get it Mal, you're angry with me. I woke Klaus up already, lighten up."

While it was true and the hybrid himself was busily preparing something for Finn with Marcel, Maleny refused to let it go. She meant what she said: She was tired.

"Kol, Amarrah would like to discuss more things about this vessel spell," she said instead.

Davina sighed louder, "Mal, c'mon."

"Kol?" Maleny expectantly waited for the teen.

"I'm on it…" he nodded, "...right after I have myself a well deserved breakfast."

"KOL!"

"I'm hungry!" he argued, "I'm like you now remember? I need actual food to survive. Amarrah can wait another ten minutes."

"Can she really?" she challenged but even her glare didn't work on him.

At that moment, Klaus entered the room looking far more content than earlier, "Provided you're not busy concocting a new paralytic to use against me, I'd like a word with my brother," he addressed Davina firstly.

"Well, to be honest, I can't stand being around you anyways," she rolled her eyes.

"Mal, I happened to have heard a phone call from your bedroom," Klaus glanced at the blonde but received the same silent treatment as Davina had, "Might have been urgent - it went off three times."

Maleny ignored him and picked up an apple from the table.

Davina couldn't help smirk, "She's doing it to you too, ha."

Klaus was less than amused, "Maleny, this is no time for petty cold shoulders."

Maleny spared him a glance before biting into her apple and turned to leave. Kol snickered and took a seat at the edge of the table, "Ah, the cold treatments from Maleny were the most amusing thing about her. Glad I'm not on the receiving end," but just before he was about to take a bite from his meal, something hit him on his temple.

An apple. A bitten apple.

"Hey!" Kol frowned as Maleny glanced back.

"Keep it up and you'll be on the receiving end, I promise," the blonde snapped and went on her way.

Kol rolled his eyes and returned to his meal, but not before remarking to Klaus, "You sure know how to pick them, don't you?"

Before Klaus could respond back his phone went off, and seeing it was Rebekah he left the room to go answer. He didn't need either of the teens hearing anything suspicious.

~ 0 ~

Maleny had retreated to her room where she checked her cellphone and sure enough it had rung three times like Klaus had told her. They all belonged to Hayley, but no voicemail had been left. She wondered what her friend could need now. She surely didn't seem alright after telling them all about mystical marriage she was considering.

Perhaps she should call back…

But then someone knocked on her open door.

"Maleny, it's urgent," Klaus stepped into the room, his voice exhibiting the urgency he spoke about. Things had gotten worse and he really could do without the silent treatment of the witch.

Maleny continued scrolling down her phone as if he weren't there.

"Mal, it's Elijah," he tried again and this time at least got her to look at him, "Rebekah called and told me Elijah slaughtered a dozen people in a diner."

Maleny's eyes widened in horror, that wasn't the Elijah they all knew.

"Esther's torture must have affected him more deeply than I'd realized. We need to go to them now. So please, leave behind your senseless anger-"

"My anger is pretty justified," Maleny cut him off there and then, "I told Davina and now I'm telling you: I'm tired. I am so done with the hatred between you two. This fight could've been the end of Davina or yours."

"She came looking for me," Klaus reminded, growing angry himself, "and I gave her what she wanted."

"And look where that had you? She tricked you and I'm pretty sure her plans for you afterwards involved chaining you up somewhere," Maleny threw her phone to the bed, frustrated, "Dammit! I care for both of you and I just want you both alive, don't you see? Why can't I live in a world where my boyfriend and friend…" her voice trailed off when she realized what she said and quickly corrected herself, "Where my _friend_ ," she pointed at Klaus warning him to stay quiet, though his smirk spoke a thousand words, "and my friend can get along…"

Though Klaus struggled to keep his mouth shut concerning her slip up, he spoke without a trace of it, "Mal, I'm sorry you were put in this position - honestly the last thing I want is to hurt you. But please, can you accompany me somewhere?"

Suspicious, she stayed where she was, "Where to?"

"To see my daughter of course," Klaus shared a smile with her, "I'd like for her to meet you."

Maleny felt the air leave her lungs, now completely turning to him, "A-and Hayley?"

"Well get her on the way. But will you come, please?"

"Amarrah…"

"Will be taken care of, I promise. As much as Davina hates me I don't think she would turn her wrath on the innocent witch."

Maleny pursed her lips together and gave a small nod, "Okay. But don't think you're free of the scolding you deserve," she warned and took his hand.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," Klaus rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you'll be taking care of that throughout the drive there," but he would rather hear her scolding and shouting than the silent treatment she so perfectly gave.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Aaaah can you believe we get baby Hope next time? I love that little munchkin's scenes, she was so incredibly cute! And, I know I'm late for this week's update...but guess what's starting next week? Schooooool (insert sobbing emojii). So I've been busy setting up my schedule and ordering books - it's all so gross!

 **For the Review:**

I liked writing that part so much, there was hardly any sweet scenes in the show and I needed to fix that. No sorry, that wasn't really Esther's plan lol. I figured in her twisted way she would want to 'help' Maleny just like her other children because in her mind she sees Mal as another daughter. Plus, Esther still thinks Hope is dead. Well I'm not saying anything definite but Mal will have, lets put it as a 'big something' very soon and I won't say what it is ;).

* * *

Next chapter is one of my favorites so of course I'm gonna say check it out next time! :D


	19. The Truth of Us

Cami wearily watched Davina and Kol practicing a spell of some sort that would hopefully protect Amarrah from Esther's planned spell. The compound was practically left in her care, along with Marcel, but she was really in no mood to be feeling the happy leader.

"It's finished," Davina announced and put down the spelled doll they'd been working on, "but I'm afraid it's not enough to protect Amarrah's body from Esther's magic."

Kol smirked, "I might know a way to distract you from your troubled mind?"

Cami rolled her eyes, "Knock it off," she ordered them, "We're on the clock, remember? I don't think you'd like to join Finn in and coffin if you fail this spell."

Davina frowned, "Cami, calm down, I told Maleny I was gonna help Amarrah and that's what I plan to do."

"I'll let it slide," Kol calmly said before flashing Cami a smirk, "She's just mad she wasn't invited to wherever Klaus and Maleny left off to."

Cami crossed crossed her arms, glaring at the teen. Davina elbowed Kol in the ribs, "Don't be rude."

Cami silently looked away, trying to find as way to make it look like it hadn't affected her. She really hadn't understood why Klaus told her she wasn't going to the safe house. Klaus had even said it wasn't even his own request but Elijah's. With that sole comment, he'd managed to hurt Cami in a thousand ways. Why wouldn't Elijah want her to go?

"So, how's it going here?" Amarah joined the group, "Esther can jump anybody into my body right now and that does not make me happy in the least."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but she's not going to jump anybody," Kol reminded her, "She's going to jump Rebekah, who just happens to be miles away."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better," Amarrah crossed her arms, "Please, just keep working."

"Are you sure you don't want to call your family in France?" Davina asked before getting the spell back on track. Amarrah had mentioned earlier the idea of contacting her mother about the spell.

"I decided against it in the end," Amarrah sighed, "I don't want to worry her. She sent me here to protect Maleny, and the last thing she needs to know about is me getting involved into all this trouble to the point of losing my body. I think for now it's best to keep all this a secret."

"Good call," Davina smiled.

Amarrah then noticed the quiet demeanor Cami had put on and questioned her about it, "Are you okay? You've been extra quiet all day."

"It's nothing," Cami weakly attempted hiding her own feelings, "Just...it's bit lonely right now."

"Get used to it, love," Kol said bluntly, garnering confused looks back, "Fair warning, Cami: Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah... they were always a party of three. No room for anyone at the table, so don't think for a second Elijah will ever include you."

Overwhelmed with the sudden wounding words, Cami rushed off. Amarrah glared at Kol, "Seriously? Was there a need for that?"

Kol shrugged, "The quicker she learns the better for her. The only reason Maleny is included is because she was with us from the start - and because somehow my cold-hearted brother has managed to love precisely her."

Amarrah shook her head disapproving of him and went off to find Cami instead.

"Hey, I know your upset with your siblings but that doesn't mean you can be rude to Cami," Davina snapped at Kol, "Out of everyone she's the least culpable in all this."

Kol rolled his eyes, "I'm only telling her the truth. It's best she knows how things run before she ends up in a coffin - oh wait, she's not me, therfore she'll be actually dead."

Davina didn't even want to think about Cami dying, especially because of the Mikaelsons. But in a logical perspective, Kol's words did have some truth.

~ 0 ~

Rebekah was busy tending to some firewood in their safe house down in Arkansas. Elijah, meanwhile, sat on the porch of the house with the months old Hope in her baby seat.

"It's alright, Elijah. She won't break," Rebekah called to her brother, "Everything you did was in the name of protecting her. I'm not worried," she knew he was still trying to adjust to host newfound imprisonment after his incident in the diner.

As Elijah finally picked up baby Hope, he studied Rebekah's placement of wood, "Is that what I think it is?"

With a great big smile, Rebekah whirled around , and headed back, "It's bonfire season! And I am reviving a family tradition! Especially since we're all going to be together."

"Only because we're fleeing from one of our deranged parents. Another Mikaelson tradition. It's a peculiar thing- never to be tired, yet forever exhausted by the sameness of things. Why is our family always at war?"

Rebekah's smiled faded only slightly, " I don't know. But, being away with her made me see things differently," she touched Hope, "We're not so bad. We're not the monsters that our parents think we are."

At that moment, a black SUV pulled up into the driveway, but before it could actually park, Hayley practically jumped out of the car and dashed to go see Hope. A couple seconds later, after the car had actually stopped, Klaus and Maleny got out as well.

"See this is why I told you I should've driven," Maleny was in the middle of saying to Klaus as he hurried to go see Hope as well, "Then you could've jumped out like Hayley did."

"Shut up, Mal," Hayley said in almost sing-song voice as she held her baby daughter in her arms.

"Hey, watch your words around that one. You know what they say, babies repeat everything they hear."

"Maleny Rowan, is that possible?" Rebekah was both awed and stunned to see her old friend back with them, in the full flesh.

Maleny smiled brightly and hurried to greet the blonde Original with a tight hug, "You know me, the possible was never my thing!"

Rebekah laughed and pulled away to fully grasp the situation, "You know, when Cami told me she was gonna be looking for you - the actual you - I couldn't believe it. You're back! Look at you!"

"And hopefully here to stay," Maleny added quieter, preferring to leave bad talks for later. Her eyes drifted to Hayley and Klaus who were practically smothering Hope with hugs and kisses.

After everything was settled, a discussion about the newest of things began - in the mean time more wood was brought for the bonfire.

"Curse on the first-born?" Rebekah repeated the confusing words, "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, according to Finn, our sister Freya didn't die of plague," Klaus explained, "She was taken as payment by our aunt Dahlia, who then cursed all Mikaelson first-borns for eternity."

Hayley looked horrified as she heard more and more, "Is any of this true?"

"It is if we are to believe Finn, who learned it from the bastion of truth- our mother," Elijah reminded of their problematic brother

"Well, no wonder Finn hates us," Rebekah raised her eyebrows in amusement, "He lost the sister he adored, and instead got a judgy pack of siblings who found him unbearably dull."

"Great. So, is there any chance of us running into your loony aunt Dahlia any time soon?" Hayley dreaded the idea of the woman coming after Hope.

"The fable's over a thousand years old. Dahlia is long dead." Elijah dismissed the idea.

"Like Esther?"

"No one's going to hurt Hope, because no one's going to find her," Klaus declared and stood up from the front porch steps.

Around that time Maleny came in from the back of the house carrying more wood in her arms, "You know," she began when she dropped the wood into the pit, "I'm pretty sure leaving the only one who's technically still alive and without supernatural strength to bring in heavy wood is a bad idea," she turned to face the others, making a face, "There is something moving inside my shoe…"

Rebekah chuckled at her and walked over, "My bad…"

"Yeah, you're bad," Maleny scowled and shook her left foot, "Seriously though, there's enough wood to burn down the entire state of Arkansas. What are we gonna do?"

"A bonfire of course," and excitedly Rebekah looked at her siblings, "and were just missing a key ingredient!"

Immediately Klaus understood and shook his head, "No, we're not."

"Yes, we are, Nik! Back me up, Elijah!"

Elijah laughed, "I suspect Niklaus would rather choke on the ashes."

Hayley and Maleny exchanged confused glances before Hayley asked, "What are you all talking about?"

"Well, before we light it, we write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck!" Rebekah exclaimed, "It was Kol's favorite part when we were kids!"

"It's further evidence as to why we should ignore it!" Klaus snapped.

"I don't know, I haven't done that in centuries," Maleny remarked in thought.

"Exactly," Rebekah swung her arm around Maleny's shoulders, "Celebrating Mal's back, we're all together and with Hope. You really gonna turn that down, Nik?" she shot a smirk to her brother.

As Klaus sent her a glare, Maleny grew more excited, "You're not right?" she asked as well, "Plus, you still owe me for what you and we Davina did earlier. I'm still crossed, do not forget and - oh!" she jumped in her spot, "The thing's moving up my ankle! Ew!" she made way for the house but not before stopping at the open doorway and calling out, "We're doing it! Go!"

"I'm on board with it," Hayley smiled and went for the house as well.

Rebekah smiled smugly at Klaus and made way to him and Elijah, "Guess that settles that," she clapped her hands together. Klaus rolled his eyes and turned for the house, preferring to spend time with Hope, when Rebekah called again, "I'm glad to see Mal's truly back and how she's already influencing you for the better. And while we're here I'd like to apologize, sincerely," intrigued, Klaus turned back around, waiting for Rebekah to continue, "I really did think you had done something to Maleny back in the village and disappeared her. I was so completely wrong and for that I'm sorry."

Klaus nodded his understanding, "I can be what you may but I would never hurt her," he spoke honestly.

Rebekah looked at Elijah, both smiling, "Well then, what the hell are you waiting for?" the blonde asked, or demanded as Klaus judged.

"What?"

Amused by Rebekah's over excitement, Elijah explained better what his sister was trying to say, "I believe what Rebekah is trying to say is why you are...wasting time with Maleny? You're not one to wait, brother. Patience has never been one of your virtues."

Klaus made a face that expressed his agreement at the last remark, "And it never will be," he sighed, "It's a little complex-"

Rebekah snorted, "Not from where we stand."

"A lot has happened since then, Rebekah."

Rebekah put her hands on her hips, "So that's it, then? You're...giving up? That's never been an option for you - what the hell has happened to you?"

Elijah put a hand on Rebekah's shoulder, pleading her with a sharp look to be more serious about the issue, "I believe what our sister is trying to say is this has never been one of your acts before. What's the difference?"

Klaus glanced back to the house in case Maleny was returning. Seeing they were safe, he felt more at liberty to express his true thoughts and concerns, "Back then I didn't know it was Maleny inhabiting the bodies of most of the women I met before. While it hurt to lose them it was never something that truly stuck. But this time is different - it's _so_ different," he stepped forwards, "She's afraid of...the idea of ' _us_ '. I make one wrong move, say one wrong word and she can vanish from my reach. The first time I lost her was unbearable...I don't want to feel that again, especially when so much is at stake with us right now."

"I don't think it's a risk you'll be losing at," Rebekah smirked. It wasn't every day she saw Klaus looking like...any other man scared of loving freely. It was definitely novelty.

"I agree with Rebekah," Elijah nodded, "I suggest you simply have a calm talk with Maleny. Nothing will ever be resolved if you don't talk."

Klaus didn't like being advised nor lectured on details of his love life and so out came his mischievous side, "I sure will. And while we're on that topic, you may want to have a word with Cami. She wasn't very happy to hear of your request to leave her behind."

Rebekah's brow furrowed and immediately looked at her brother, "What?"

"Take your own advice, Elijah," Klaus smirked and started for the house, smirking as he heard the million questions Rebekah was now throwing at Elijah about Cami.

~ 0 ~

Cami was pouring herself a glass of bourbon when she heard a familiar voice call her name, "Cami, hey," Marcel strolled into the living room.

"Hey," Cami glumly said back.

"Don't tell me you're still upset," Marcel sighed and took a place at the couch.

"No," Cami shook her head, drowning down a good part of her drink.

"You shouldn't be," Marcel eyed her curiously, "Because first of all, Kol's an idiot, trust me. Half the things that come out of his mouth is pure nonsense."

"Is it?" Cami whispered, knowing perfectly well Marcel heard her.

"Look, things are complicated as it is, now with the Mikaelsons involved..." Marcel did a mock whistle and shook his head, "...not the world you want to be in, honestly."

"Well, even if we don't want to be in this world, we get caught up in them via others," Cami turned around, "And those others need our help right now."

Marcel knew she spoke of Amarrah and her terrible looming fate.

Cami sighed, she didn't want to turn this all about her when there were more pressing matters at hand. "I don't want anyone to worry about _me_. I'm not the one in danger of losing my body."

"No, that's me," Amarrah came into the room, "And I'm glad to report Davina and Kol are making progress on their spell."

"See, things are getting better," Cami mocked a salute before drowning down her bourbon. She shouldn't focus on herself, especially on the confusing, bad things. She should instead be looking on how to help her friends and just...be okay. She could do that right?

~ 0 ~

In the dining room, Klaus was sat at the table and holding Hope just as he had intended earlier. He wanted to take advantage of every second he had with her. Maleny came in holding a pencil and small notebook in her hands.

"Okay, you're doing this," she told the hybrid, or warned as it sounded more like it, "Hayley's finished, Elijah's got his and Rebekah was like the first one done. I'm not doing mine until you do yours."

"Mal, I'm holding a small child. This silly wish game will have to wait," Klaus said without looking up from Hope.

Maleny smiled at the baby, "I know she's cute, but you need to write."

"Do yours and then I will perhaps think of mine, then."

"I actually don't know what to write," confessed the blonde as she pulled a chair back to sit at.

"One would think you would wish for Esther to release your body," he gave her a sharp look.

"Well yeah, but that's the easy way. I want something else," she declared with a bright smile, "Like, a new jacket - you still owe me one by the way," she reminded him mockingly, "So I may wish for that."

"That's what you're gonna waste your wish on?" Klaus looked less than impressed.

"Well I don't know!" Maleny pushed the notebook to his side, "What's your wish?"

Klaus thought for a minute and figured this would probably be the last calm, happy moment they would have for a while when they returned to the Qaurter. Determinedly, he motioned for Maleny to take hold of Hope...only for the blonde to turn terrified.

"You don't want to hold her?" he frowned.

Maleny nervously looked at the calm baby in his arms, "I'm not...I'm not a baby person."

"I told you I wanted you to meet her, and meet her you shall," Klaus stood up from his chair and moved to her chair.

"I am meeting her...from right here," Maleny grabbed the arm rests of here chair, "Hi, Hope. See? We met."

"Mal," Klaus tilted his head absent her.

Maleny sighed, "I'm sorry. She's adorable, she's cheery, she's...so small," she said softly, "I don't want to hurt her."

"I think out of everyone you are the least probable to hurt her. Plus, I have to write my wish, remember?" he started lowering Hope to the blonde.

"Oh suddenly this is my fault," Maleny glumly said as she accepted the baby, "Should've seen that coming," Hope gurgled and reached for Maleny's hair on her shoulder. Maleny smiled and fixed her small dress, "You're incredibly cute, you know."

Unable to help himself, Klaus responded to her, "Thank you."

Maleny pointedly glanced at him as he took his seat again, "God help Hope if she inherits your cockiness - and your temper."

"See, you're not hurting her," Klaus gestured to the content Hope now sitting on her lap. She had become engulfed with Maleny's golden necklace draped over her chest.

Maleny looked down at the baby, "She has Hayley's cheeks," she remarked then looked back at him, "I don't think I've ever told you but I'm happy for you. Not everyone can have one of these," she kissed Hope's head and looked up with a small laugh, "Do you remember what you used to tell me back then when we talked about kids and stuff?" she was hoping her face wasn't showing the blush she knew was coming in, "How you said we'd name our daughter..."

"Marlenie," Klaus recalled with his own chuckle, having discarded the idea long ago when he was turned, "She would have been a miniature version of you..."

"I don't think you would have wanted that," Maleny shook her head.

Klaus had gotten lost in the memory Maleny had brought up and remarked in thought, "But I did," he said quietly, "I would have wanted nothing more than to have a family with you..."

Maleny's heart thumped and she was pretty sure he'd heard it. It too had been a dream of hers but just like her last bodies it died long ago.

Klaus set once more to write down his wish. Maleny returned to playing with Hope who'd taken interest in pulling on her chain necklace for the noise it would make.

"Hey, you break it your parents will buy me a new one and I'll make it a nightmare," she playfully warned the baby who gave a toothless grin in response. Maleny chuckled, "Or, we can get them to buy you one too. I get the feeling you're gonna be one very spoiled little girl in the future."

In a couple more seconds, Klaus finished with his wish and put his pencil down.

Maleny looked up slightly bemused, "That fast? Rebekah took a good ten minutes to figure hers out. I would figure after living for centuries you'd have a little more trouble deciding what you want."

"No, I'm pretty clear on what I want," Klaus assured with his signature smirk as he pushed the notebook in front of her to read. He tapped his sentence with a finger, motioning her to take a look.

Though confused, Maleny looked at the notebook and silently read his wish. Seconds later, her now-wide-eyes were back on him.

"I wonder if Hope will inherit your directive trait as well," she said quietly.

"Are you guys finished, Rebekah's going mad impatient," Hayley appeared by the threshold. Maleny quickly slid the notebook off the table in an attempt of hiding it's content. Hayley hadn't noticed and only came up to the table, "Wishes?"

Klaus stood up from his work chair, "We'll be there in a minute," he took Hope from Maleny and walked over to the give her to Hayley, "We're a bit busy."

Hayley really didn't care as long as she could hold Hope again, "Well I wouldn't take too long unless you want Rebekah to come in for you two herself."

"We won't," Klaus motioned her to get going and with a roll of her eyes Hayley walked out with Hope.

Maleny got out of her chair to pick the notebook off the floor. When she turned around she found Klaus already waiting for her right in front of her, "Woah!" she stumbled back, "Don't do that."

"So?" Klaus took the notebook from her, "Care to make the wish true?"

Maleny bit her lip nervously, "Are you doing this to get a kick out of it? Am I supposed to be amusing now?"

"I think my wish was simple and to the point," Klaus cleared his throat to read out loud his wish, "I wish Maleny would just tell me she loves me already."

Maleny blushed a deep red afterwards and was pretty sure he was hearing her rapid heartbeats, "You don't...you don't know that…" she weakly tried to argue.

"Oh, I know that. Your little slip ups, your jealous scenes, your incredibly fast heartbeats…"

"You were jealous too! Riley!" Maleny exclaimed, unable to come up with anything else. She'd been wanting to tell him for days now but she certainly hadn't been prepared to deal with being cornered.

"Who turned out to be exactly what I said he would be," Klaus smirked, "Your taste could use improvements."

"At least mine didn't try to kill a baby in the process," Maleny huffed, "Are we really going to talk about that right now?"

"No, they're the least of my worries right now. I just want to hear you say it, Maleny," Klaus' voice had changed to a softer one, "Just say it...please."

Maleny believed this to be her chance and probably the only one she would get in a long time, "The irony is I've been trying to tell you this for some time now..." she smiled sheepishly, "But something always came up and made me push it back. But you want to hear it? Fine. I love you. You know me, I'm brave until the moment hits. But I do, I love you," she took a step closer to him, "What do you have to say about that, then?"

Startling her, Klaus took her by the waist and pulled her closer, "What do you think I should say?" he challenged.

She raised a questioning eyebrow, "If it doesn't run along the lines of an 'I love you too' followed by a kiss there's a high chance of a fork being embedded in your chest. Choose wisely."

He lightly chuckled and moved one hand up to her cheek, "Far be it for me to upset you."

"Yeah, think about that," she playfully warned.

"I love you, Mal," he finally just leaned over to kiss her as she requested. It only took a couple seconds for him to pick her up and sit her on the edge of the table, his arm around her pulling her impossibly close to him. She looped her arms around his neck like he would escape from her at any moment. She'd forgotten what it was like kissing Klaus and she wanted to take advantage of every single second of it. Both silently berated themselves for wasting time as they relished in their kisses.

~ 0 ~

Elijah was trying to distract himself of his dark thoughts by compiling more wood for the chimney inside. But as much as he tried, the flashbacks kept coming back to him - and they were getting worse. It wasn't until Rebekah called his name from the doorway that he finally was able to tear himself away from the visions.

"Elijah," she frowned, handing him a hankerchief for his hands, "Here."

"Thank you," Elijah took the hankerchief, shakily trying to compose himself.

Rebekah stepped closer to him, concerned for his decreasing health, "What is it you see when you go away like that?"

"Things I've done. Images of who I was…" he paused, "...things I could do," he added in a mumble as he handed the handkerchief back to Rebekah, "It's a lovely gift from Mother. I can't turn it off. I suppose it's her way of demonstrating I'd be better off taking her deal."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "To leave your body behind?"

"To start over," Elijah nodded, "To live a mortal life. Have a child of my own, if I choose."

"Cursed as your first-born, if we're to believe the story," Rebekah reminded with a deep sigh.

"Not if I am no longer Mikaelson blood," Elijah countered with, "You see, this is the beauty of Mother, Rebekah- sometimes even her darkest deeds possess a logic that is difficult to refute."

"It's a lovely fantasy, Elijah."

"Rebekah, you and I both know what Mother is capable of. Now, I do wonder if she would relent and leave us be…" Elijah paused again and spoke quieter in case anyone should over hear, "What if all that Mother needs is a victory?"

Rebekah considered the idea but deemed it ridiculous, how could they give that up? She shook her head, " Let her find it somewhere else! Besides, she wants all three of us."

"She has Kol, she has Finn," Elijah insisted, though he himself wasn't very sure of what he was saying, "Now, perhaps, in the end, a simple majority will do?"

Rebekah was still too doubtful of the idea. But in the end...perhaps it could save Hope's life as well as others.

~ 0 ~

"There's like no plan, is there?" Amarrah was staring at the two teens in the compound courtyard, doing her best not to look as frustrated as she really was. She'd came in and found the two looking at a stupid picture, one of the Originals including the original Kol which of course Davina swooned over. Amarrah was all for romantics and things but _not_ when she was about to lose her body.

"We're working on it," Davina promised the woman, not that it did much for her relief, "We're just...kind of stumped."

"Stumped?" Amarrah raised an eyebrow, now looking over to Kol suspiciously, "Stumped or more like purposely waiting for Esther to find Rebekah?"

"He wouldn't do that," Davina interjected before Kol opened his mouth.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't," Kol assured her soon after, "I don't have a problem with you, love. I could really care less in fact."

"Gee, that makes me feel all the much better," Amarrah crossed her arms, "I'm trying not to be a bitch but the fact is the clock is ticking and I'm freaking out!"

"And we'll find a solution, we promise," Davina insisted, "I take care of my own, okay? I won't let Esther steal your body," and no matter how at odds she was with the Mikaelsons, she would always help her kin who'd done nothing bad.

~ 0 ~

Out in the safe house, the Mikaelsons' were standing around the bonfire that Klaus had just lit. Seconds later, Maleny stepped out of the house holding Hope now bundled up in a pink sweater.

"You're gonna want to run, Klaus," she warned as she came towards the group.

Before Klaus could question her, Rebekah came out holding a Polaroid camera in hand, "Hey!" she called excitedly, "Look what I found!"

"Oh, bloody hell," Klaus was almost terrified of the camera as Rebekah rushed towards them.

"Told you," Maleny smirked at him.

"You couldn't have stopped her?" he met her just as she reached the bonfire.

"I could have...but then she happened," she bobbed her head to Hope, "I thought she'd look adorable in the sweater. Sorry?"

"You're not sorry," he accused with a scoff, making her smile and nod.

"Not in the least," she chuckled and handed Hope to Hayley who excitedly took her daughter into her arms.

"I wonder if it'll work?" Rebekah distractedly studied her camera for any visible malfunctions.

"Not from where I can see," Maleny cheekily said while Klaus groaned in frustration that she was helping his sister.

"Come on, let's try it!" Rebekah turned to them, "Hey, Nik, do you think you can cram us all into a selfie?"

"Oh, Niklaus is a virtuoso at cramming his siblings into confined spaces," Elijah couldn't fail to remark.

"Ha," Maleny laughed while ignoring the mocking glares of Klaus on her.

"Well, I'm just glad I traveled hundreds of miles to visit my mentally ill brother, only to have him insult me to my face!" Klaus shook his head.

"Oh, come on," Maleny turned to him with a sweet smile on her face, "Can't we just take one picture?" she stepped closer to him, "Pleeeease?"

Behind the pair the others smirked as they waited for the inevitable agreement Klaus would give into eventually. They were no fools. Why it hadn't been directly announced it was pretty easy to tell they'd finally taken advice and just went the hell for it.

"Fine," Klaus huffed and gave in.

Maleny cheered and took the camera from Rebekah to hand it over to him, "Ooh, do you know, I think this is the first ever photo I'll have of myself…"

"What about my paintings?" Klaus looked at her half irritated. She wasn't going to ignore the ones he'd made for her? Hell, there was one she wasn't even aware of but perhaps it was time to reveal it to her.

"I said _photo_ ," Maleny reminded and motioned him to take the picture already, "Now hurry up! "

With a roll of his eyes, Klaus raised the camera for the picture. Everyone crowded in and smiled for the picture.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Maleny remarked and took the camera from him just as the picture slid out, slowly developing.

"Let me see!" Rebekah exclaimed and snatched the picture from her, "Aw, see?" she gawked at the picture, "I wish that it could always be like this."

"If wishes were horses…" Elijah said slowly.

" ...Beggars would ride," Klaus finished with a sigh, "You realize we'll have to burn it."

"And there goes my first selfie," Maleny glumly said and received a pat on the back from Hayley, "I know my wish," she said sadly, "I wish things could just be normal - or at least somewhat."

Glumly, Rebekah tossed the picture into the bonfire where it burned down to nothing. Suddenly, determined, Rebekah looked at the others, "I won't let it slip away. I know what to do to stop Esther. I'm going to take her deal. And, when I do, I'm taking her down with me."

"You're delirious," was the first thing said in response - that of Maleny's, "Tell her she's delirious," she nudged Klaus, "Someone do it!"

"Mal, it's a good plan, I assure you," Rebekah anxiously said and stepped forwards, "We just have to play our parts. It'll work. She will be distracted during the spell. She'll be vulnerable."

"No, if we kill her she body jumps," reminded Klaus.

"Then stop her from jumping!"

"Because we haven't thought of that already?" Maleny frowned, "This is kind of our number one problem."

"Well, ages ago, we didn't have a Harvest girl or a Mikaelson witch. Kol knows all of her tricks."

Elijah scoffed, "Now, you're both insane."

Rebekah shot him a look, "Hardly, Elijah. It was your idea! You're the one who said she needed a win, and if we get this right, then she'll have one."

"Good going," Maleny frowned at the Original in suit, "Rebekah, you realize if we get this wrong you're no longer in your own body. Take it from someone who's lived like that for centuries - it's no fun. You never know where or who you could end up."

"It wouldn't be the worst thing," Rebekah insisted and looked at Elijah, "You were ready to do it yourself."

Elijah then received the stunned looks from the group, "It was a foolish moment, and one that you sagely dissuaded me from."

"Hopefully, we'll get lucky and stop the spell before I jump."

"And, if we're not, you'll get what you always wanted," Klaus pointed out and received the nervous smile from his sister, "I mean, that's what you're saying, isn't it? You're willing to lose."

"I'm willing to risk losing, yes."

"Well, we need to find someone for her to jump into. Someone anonymous. Someone who could disappear with Hope."

"Rebekah," Maleny just wanted for her friend to see the reality of what could become her new life, "If you're human you'll…"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, waving her off, "When I'm old and wrinkly, you can dump me back into my old body. Nik already has a coffin he can store me in."

Elijah crossed his arms, "But to trust Kol?"

"It's not about trust, Elijah. It's about finding the proper leverage."

"She's right," Klaus could see the logical point Rebekah was trying to make, "Kol will do what's best for Kol- we just have to meet his price," he pulled out his phone and dialed for the compound.

~ 0 ~

" _That's_ the plan?" Amarrah gawked after hearing what Cami and Marcel had to say, "You're...kidding me...right?" but the looks between Cami and Marcel told her otherwise, "You're not kidding me? What the hell kind of plan is this!?"

"One where you can hopefully keep your body," Cami tried to smile assuringly but Amarrah shook her head.

"Hopefully is not what I'm aiming for."

"Well it's either that or let Esther take the body," Marcel laid it out for her to see, "What's your pick?"

Amarrah groaned and crossed her arms, "Well, when you put it like that, how could I refuse?"

"And I'd be happy to help," Kol spoke up with a wide grin but Cami scoffed at that.

"You and Davina have been sneaking around this building, no doubt looking for something," she accused, "Care to explain?"

Kol raised his hands, "If you want me to find a new body for Rebekah, I want the Fauline diamond you stole from me back in 1914."

Confused, Cami looked at Marcel who was already laughing, "And what do you plan to do with it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, it would matter to Klaus."

"You see, I could fib here, but I want to be on the up about it. I need a weapon I can use to protect myself against Klaus, and the diamond helps me make it."

"You want us to give you a diamond that...can hurt us?"

Kol shook his head, "It's not to kill him! It's simply a matter of self-defense. Only to be used out of absolute necessity. It's a fair trade, Marcel. We get free of my whackadoodle mum, I acquire the means by which to defend myself against a volatile brother, should the need arise, and, uh, if all goes well, perhaps you'll let me near Davina without bodily harm. So, should I call him back, or should you?"

"Well, I can kiss my body goodbye," Amarrah sighed as she assumed Klaus would say 'no' almost immediately.

~ 0 ~

"Elijah?" Maleny meekly called to the man on the front porch.

The man was holding Hope in his arms while her parents were busy getting everything set for Rebekah's plan. He turned around to face the blonde woman, "What is it, Mal?"

"That's what I'd like to know, honestly," she sighed and came forwards, "What did Esther do to you that has you so...changed? And I'm not just talking about slaughtering people-"

Elijah sighed, "One incident and no one can let it go…"

Maleny smiled lightly at his attempt of a joke, "Well, I was also concerned with your distancing...of certain people."

Elijah knew where it was headed and frankly after having to explain to Rebekah nearly to the last detail he was in no mood to be repeating himself for Maleny, "I will be fine...soon," he said instead.

"I don't want you to be fine just because it's for the best - I want you to be okay for _you_ ," Maleny explained with a sad smile, "And I don't think you can do that if you're pushing away someone you clearly miss."

"Preposterous," the Original mumbled and toggled with Hope's small hand.

Maleny made a face, "Are we really going to do this? Cos I have to leave in ten minutes and I don't have enough time to whip you out a full list."

"Mal…"

"Don't Mal me," Maleny waved her index finger at him, "You can be all broody and whatnot but I suggest you take a moment to see who else you're hurting. This isn't just about me and you know it," she sighed and wore a small smile as she stepped closer to him, "She's my cousin, Elijah, and I love her," she leaned on her toes to kiss his cheek, "Just like I love you. I'd like both of you to be okay."

"When did you turn into the advice-giver?" Elijah questioned her sarcastically.

"The student becomes the teacher," Maleny smirked and laughed to herself, causing Hope to giggle along with her, "Plus, I'm in a good mood today," she played with Hope's hand, "Things have gotten better…"

"I can imagine," Elijah threw her his own smirk, causing her to blush.

"Shut up," she warningly pointed at him again, though it only made his smirk grow wider. Maleny rolled her eyes and continued to toggle with Hope until it was time to go.

Klaus and Rebekah were to return to the compound, with Maleny who reminded them of her promise to Amarrah to be there for her, while Hayley stayed back with Elijah and Hope in case anything should happen and Elijah wasn't up to his usual abilities. Once they were well on their way back towards the Quarter, Klaus decided to share with the two blonds of Kol's demands...which were not met with understanding.

"I take back what I said about you Rebekah - Klaus is the delirious one," Maleny was shooting the hybrid a glare, "How could you hand back that diamond?"

"I agree," Rebekah nodded, "You were mad to do that."

"Our little brother has been plotting against me for years, and he hasn't got a lick of it right. I'll take my chances," Klaus shrugged and drove calmly unlike the other two who were still shaken at the easy relinquished diamond.

"This family is full of crazies," Maleny accused and leaned back on her seat, causing Rebekah to look back from the passenger's seat, "I mean what I say," Maleny reinstated.

"You're one to talk," Rebekah scoffed, "Might I remind you how you're even alive today? You foolishly accepted a woman's promise to help and instead garnered a curse. And for what reason you ask?"

"I get the point," Maleny frowned, "And while we're on that topic, are you sure you want to go through with this plan? Body jumping is not as glamorous as you think."

Rebekah lightly smiled, "Yes, but, just in case something doesn't go right, I ask that you handle my body with care, please? I may miss the old model."

Klaus preferred to believe everything would go according to plan, "If everything goes south, I'll be there to pull you out. We just have to take Esther down before she body-jumps. I don't want all of this to have been for nothing."

"And in this plan, what happens to Finn exactly?" Maleny curiously asked after a minute of silence, "Cos, as bad as he's acting, I don't want to think of you plotting his death."

"We'll think of something," Klaus said, unable to help a small smirk make its way across his lips.

"Yeah, that's...not what I wanted to hear," Maleny slowly said, then looked to Rebekah, "Any ideas from you?"

"Afraid not," Rebekah smiled in amusement. Maleny shook her head, no matter how long she knew that family it would never become a norm for her to see them put each other down the way they usually did.

~ 0 ~

"Done!" Kol excitedly announced upon re-entering the compound where everyone was waiting, "As per your request. Miss Angelica Barker. Good cheekbones and a tummy you can bounce a quarter off! She will be Rebekah's new host body instead of Amarrah."

"Who's Angelica Barker?" Davina asked confused.

"One of my vampire potentials," Marcel replied, "Had to turn her down. She was too lost."

Feeling guilty, Amarrah had to ask, "Does she know what's about to happen to her?"

"It's better when they don't know, love," Kol shot her a sarcastic smile.

"Hopefully we won't have to come to that, then," Cami said to Amarrah for relieving guilt she could see a mile away.

"Hopefully," Kol agreed but then added, "But, then, my mother is a wily and vindictive woman... which is why I've got to ask something else of you."

"You're already getting the diamond," Marcel shot him down.

"Which I'm thrilled about. But, in order for me to help you, I need access to my mother's hourglass... which is in the Lycée. With my mother."

"So?"

"Well, I haven't been back in a while, and the only way she won't suspect me is if I bring back the thing that I was sent to find."

"And that thing is…?"

"...The white oak stake."

Cami's eyes widened in horror, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Look, it's the only way she's gonna trust me!" Kol tried to explain before someone ripped his heart out, "She doesn't want to kill them, she just wants to make sure that the weapon doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Has she met herself?" Amarrah shook her head.

"I swear, as soon as she's gone, I'll give it right back to Klaus."

"Like hell you will. Deal's off," Marcel announced just as Klaus entered the place with Rebekah and Maleny behind.

"Kol! Whatever grudges you hold against me, we're doing this for the good of our family. Do I have your word that, for once, you will honor that?"

Kol nodded, "You have my word, Nik. Swear on the face of us all."

"I'll get the stake," Klaus said and started for the stairs.

"You're all crazy," muttered Maleny, not even about to try to sway them from relinquishing the stake as she knew it would make no difference. Instead, she went over to her friend to comfort her while she passed through the awful, terrifying moment.

~ 0 ~

In the witches' Lycee, Esther was curiously listening to Kol explaining himself for his long absence.

"I wooed her, I won her. It took a while, but in the end, she handed it to me," Kol held out the white oak stake.

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought you might be in trouble," Esther took the stake and gave it a look-over.

"Nope, no trouble," Kol shook his head, "It's just hard to do espionage when you're calling mummy all the time," he curiously touched his mother's hourglass, "So, where's Finn? Is he off playing emperor to his merry pack of dogs?"

"I'm afraid Finn may have fallen into the hands of your brothers. But, I've made a plan to assist him with that dilemma while I continue my search for Rebekah."

"Oh, speak of the devil," Kol looked behind his mother as Rebekah walked into the room, "and the devil will come. Hello, sister."

"Kol, it really is you," Rebekah started her game as planned, "I would know that smirk anywhere," she walked towards Esther who was startled to see her there, "Hello, Mother. I believe you have a deal to offer me?"

~ 0 ~

Davina urgently spread salt, sand and herbs around an hourglass sitting on a table. She turned over the hourglass to let it begin dropping sand, "Kaleb will link this hourglass to Esther's. Ours will mirror hers."

"When the last sand falls, Esther will try to jump her into you," Marcel added.

"That's when I'll redirect the spell from you to Esther. It's meant to jam the signal just long enough to keep that kind of magic from working against anyone."

"If it works," Amarrah nervously smiled and looked at the others, "God, I'm a good witch and yet I'm still nervous about this. What does that make me?"

"Human," Maleny answered softly, "And it'll work. When Rebekah attacks, Esther won't be able to jump her into you, or herself anywhere else."

"And we're sure Kol is going to actually help?"

"He's on board," Marcel assured, "He's a thief and a liar, but, like Elijah, he doesn't give his word lightly."

"So we just wait now," Cami looked at the hourglass as did everyone else.

~ 0 ~

Rebekah scowled at the cups of tea Esther was preparing for themselves, "You can't possibly expect me to discuss giving up eternal life over tea," with a smirk she looked over to a shelf with wine bottles, "Give me some of that red over there," smiling, Esther went to retrieve the bottle, "Well, where's the sales pitch?"

"I only offer what you already want," Esther pointed out as she returned with the bottle and two glasses.

"And how do you presume to know that?"

"Elijah's happiest when there's order and music. Klaus, when he's the center of attention and in control. But, you are my only child capable of unfettered joy," Esther poured Rebekah some wine, "And, you're happiest amongst humans. I've seen you yearn for that life. For love."

"And when am I happiest, then, Mother?" Kol gave a loud, sarcastic call.

"When you're doing as you're told," Esther snapped and held up the tea tray for him to put away.

"Not to be a party pooper, but what about Maleny?" Rebekah questioned when her mother turned back to her, "I'm pretty sure she's just be happy if you handed her her body back."

"Maleny is her own blockage to freedom," Esther replied plainly, "I only want to help her finish what she started. I suspect Klaus' stubbornness has rubbed off her. Poor girl."

"Might want to explain that better to her, then," Rebekah tilted her head, "She seems to think you're threatening her by holding the curse over her head."

"Never," Esther fakely promised, "But enough about Maleny. This is all about you," she pointed, "Our wishes are aligned in this, my daughter. Mine, to free you from this curse, and yours, to be human."

Rebekah sucked in a breath as she thought it over, "I'd be giving up everything I've ever known for a memory of something I once was. Power for weakness. Strength for frailty. Eternal life for a brief human existence."

"The choice is simple," Esther smiled, "Another thousand years of never having what you want, or a handful of years when you do."

Nervously, Rebekah glanced to Kol who gave her a nod to go on, "Well, then," she smiled to Esther, "To the end of an era. I'm in."

"Let us begin!" Esther clapped happily and rushed to go turn the hourglass over. As soon as her back was turned to it, Kol secretly cast a spell as she and Rebekah drank from their wine glasses.

They moved out to the cemetery and went into an altar to begin the spell. The hourglass had also been brought along, trickling down the sand bits. It was now surrounded by salt and sand in a full circle. Esther finished the spell with fire sparking in four metal bowls around her. She laid the white oak stake at the end of the altar.

"What the bloody hell is that doing here?" Rebekah couldn't help feel nervous at the sight of the stake so close to her.

"As each of you comes to your senses and takes my offer, I will destroy your vampire bodies," Esther announced, leaving her two children stunned.

"Mother, you said you wanted the stake to protect them!" Kol frowned, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Yes, but not in their current bodies. Once they accept my offer, I will be righting two wrongs-"

Rebekah started backtracking, "No…"

"Having brought this evil into the world, then having subjected my own children to it."

"No!" Rebekah repeated, "That wasn't the deal! Stop the spell!"

"The spell is already done! I prepared it to be locked in the moment I turned over the hourglass," Esther said, much to their dismay.

Yes, the plan wasn't going as they had wished for.

"Mother, think this through. You gave birth to this body, you can't destroy it!" Rebekah insisted for her body.

"I am only destroying its flesh!" Esther tried to calm her down, "Your beautiful soul will live on in the body of another. I have chosen well for you, don't worry. She's a powerful witch, beautiful too."

Somehow, that did not make Rebekah feel any better about the whole thing.

"MOTHER!" Klaus shouted from the stop of a nearby crypt, having heard everything that was to happen, "Stop the spell!" he sped over to where Rebekah stood, "You and your traitorous son."

Kol quickly put his hands up in neutrality, "Nik, I didn't know anything about it, I swear."

While stunned about Kol's betrayal, Esther wasn't angry, "Oh, good. I'm glad you two boys are friends again. I did wonder what you'd been up to in your time away. Now, I know."

"Stop the blasted spell!" Klaus ordered her again.

"I'm afraid that's impossible."

Seeing no other choice, Klaus stepped forwards, "Anything is possible. Take me instead."

Horrified at the idea, Rebekah pulled him back, "Nik, no!"

"If only you'd taken my offer when it was still mine to give," Esther mockingly smiled, "Unfortunately, you've left me no choice but to make a... deal... with Mikael."

"Mikael?" Rebekah repeated, even more terrified.

"When Finn and Kol went missing, I needed a new ally. All he wanted was the right to kill you. Kol, I would ask you to deliver the stake to your father, but it seems your loyalties have been compromised."

"STOP THE SPELL, ESTHER!" Klaus shouted again, but it did no use.

"No, it's okay, Nik," Rebekah was looking at the hourglass seeing the sand was almost done, "I can do this."

"So," Esther raised an eyebrow at Klaus, "you're feeling murderous again. You should know, I've already chosen another body."

Kol had also focused in on the hourglass and upon seeing the last bit of sand falling through, he shouted, "NOW!"

Instantly, Klaus snatched the white oak stake from the alter and jabbed it into Esther's neck. The woman dropped to the ground dead.

~ 0 ~

"Now!" Marcel cued in Davina as the last bit of sand fell through their hourglass. Davina began to chant her spell just as Amarrah started seizing with the spell.

Maleny and Cami held Amarrah as she doubled over. She didn't create much noise before she fell unconscious. Suddenly, the hourglass exploded making everyone dive to the floor for protection.

"Davina, did it work!?" Maleny called from her spot as the young teen raised her head from the ground.

"I have no idea," she replied in fear as all eyes fell on Amarrah.

~ 0 ~

Later on, Rebekah's body had been brought back into the compound as Amarrah's had been put to rest as well. In the meantime they discovered if the spell had worked, Marcel went to go check in on Finn...only to see he'd escaped somehow.

"When she's up, we gotta get her out of the Quarter," Maleny came running into the courtyard where Amarrah's body was, "Marcel checked in on Finn and he's not there. She's not safe here. Someone busted Finn out!"

Klaus didn't look too surprised with the news, "My mother is using Mikael to do her dirty work now."

"We can't leave her here, Klaus," Maleny hurried up to him, "She can't stay here."

Suddenly, Amarrah gasped awake but no one knew if it was really her or Rebekah. Maleny ran to her side and bent down beside her friend, "...Ams?" she asked shakily.

"That...was...terrifying," Amarrah shivered, "I can't believe this is just normal day stuff for you all."

Maleny smiled brightly and encased her in a hug, "Oh shut up"

Davina started putting pieces together and turned to Klaus, "If Amarrah's here...and Rebekah's not waking up…"

"I couldn't stop the spell," Klaus sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"She's been placed into Angelica's body then," Davina deduced, "So, in the end, it'll be fine. We'll just have to wait till she can get ahold of you."

"C'mon," Maleny was helping Amarrah stand, "We should get you to rest - you've had a long day."

It was left unofficially said that Amarrah would be staying for the night, but Klaus let it be without one word of protest. When they left, he took off to go visit his mother one last time.

~ 0 ~

It was late when Klaus returned to the compound, yet there were still some awake in the building. Maleny stepped out of Cami's room, wishing her a peaceful sleep, though doubted it would happen. Cami was still overly upset Elijah still hadn't even directed a word to her since he arrived at the safe house. Truthfully, Maleny didn't have enough comforting words for her cousin, but she still made her attempts.

"Goodnight Cami," Maleny said quietly as the blonde closed the door of her room. With a small sigh, Maleny walked away. She caught site of Klaus crossing the courtyard for one of the downstairs rooms and hurried to go see him.

She was a little surprised to find the rooms empty after a quick peek into them all. She was sure she saw him coming into the hallway, so where was he? Slowly coming back to the courtyard, she felt a light breeze behind her and turned around.

"I don't appreciate playing hide-and-seek at this hour," she mockingly scolded, "Haven't you heard you're not supposed to play it at night?" Klaus smiled silently and walked up to her. She became serious then, and her voice lowered to a quiet hush, "Is she...you know...?"

"Esther's trapped in a barrier and is in transition," Klaus smugly declared, "And I will be glad with whatever decision she takes because she'll end up losing."

"Well, at least something went right today..."

"Mm, I wouldn't say only ' _something_ '," Klaus put an arm around her and pulled her forwards.

Maleny blushed as he ducked his head to meet her lips for a small kiss, "Alright, I stand corrected. But, there's one thing I have to ask...what are we going to do about my corpse still out there?"

Klaus could sense the true fear of her fate and moved one hand to her face, "I did ask, but of course she refused to say the whereabouts-"

"Of course," Maleny repeated bitterly, "Maybe I'm just destined to be cursed for eternity..."

"No, you won't be," Klaus sternly said, "You are not going anywhere, Maleny. We're going to find the corpse, one way or another, and then we'll burn it until there's nothing left. Then...you can learn to play piano as much as you want?"

Maleny lightly smiled, "You're so good I can almost believe that."

"It's the charms," Klaus smirked, making her laugh, "And I'll use them to the fullest extent on you if you keep this hopelessness up. I promise you Esther will not get away with this - not if I can help it."

"I know," Maleny's smile grew, "I'm just nervous, okay?"

"Don't be," Klaus raised her chin up slightly, "We'll figure it out…"

The tingly sensation from their closeness felt enthralling. With a small smile she leaned upwards for a kiss, "We better cos I don't want this to ever end," she playfully warned him afterwards then resumed their kissing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hooraaaaaay they're finally together! Only took them, what, a couple centuries? How do yah think that's gonna go? ;)

Sorry for the little tardiness in updating this week. I finally started classes again and it's going to be a lot more work than the previous ones I'm afraid. I guess that comes with being a junior .

 **For the Review:**

Ahahahaha will I tell no I shall not *evil smile*. You'll just have to read the next chapter! Lol who doesn't love Scooby Doo? I loved it as a kid! Oh yes, definitely caught her, she's just so nervous it's funny sometimes xD. I hope you're having fun then at your trip, or since it's nearing the end of the month I hope you had fun lol. And thanks! I'll be needing it after seeing my courses xD.

* * *

Pretty much it here guys! Until next time?


	20. Behind the Barriers

"It has been said that all love begins and ends with she who gave us life. A thousand years ago, my mother turned us into monsters, yet still she claimed to love her children, even as she vowed to destroy us. The noble Elijah, tormented by long-buried, shameful secrets. Kol, the wiley troublemaker, out for no one but himself. Finn, the devoted acolyte, his love all too easily walked by our mother's sick hate. Fierce Rebekah, willing to risk everything on the chance that she may one day find happiness. And me, the bastard child. My mother's greatest shame. Now, finally, we have defeated her, giving her the choice she never thought to give us, to live on as one of the monsters she created or suffer the slow, agonizing death she so deserves."

All in the meanwhile Klaus had been talking to Maleny, the blonde had been pouring some drinks into glasses, leaving him to give his common heartfelt speeches. She remembered it was one of his favorite things to do in the past, whether he wanted to admit it or not. After a win (although bittersweet) Maleny figured he deserved that much.

She turned around with a smirk, "You know, any other person would tell you you're an awful person for what you did to Esther…" she started walking back to him, the man leaning against the back of a couch, "...but she had it _well_ deserved. So congrats," she held him his glass.

"That's all I get?" Klaus took his glass and gave her a sharp look, "Congrats?"

Maleny tilted her head, her smirk fading only slightly, "Oh? Like what? And I'd watch your answer because this," she pointed between them, "has only had 3 days so anything beyond a kiss is unlikely to happen."

"I was merely going to ask for a kiss but you apparently think so little of me," Klaus leaned off the couch and started for the threshold of the living room, when Maleny grabbed his arm, of course guilty now she'd judged him.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologetically smiled as he turned back to her, "I didn't mean to come off like that. Understand me a little, please. I'm not sure how to...deal with this thing for us - I don't want it to be different but of course it's going to be different and…" she was cut off by Klaus' sudden kiss.

"Do you know I'd actually forgotten how fun it was to watch you freak out?" Klaus asked afterwards, with his smirk letting Maleny see how he'd basically played her.

"You jerk," she hit his arm, and while he laughed she drank from her glass.

He snatched her by the waist, "Only the worst," he complemented himself, "but you already knew that..."

"Of course I do," Maleny feigned a sigh as she looked to the side, "I knew since we were kids you were a little mischievous devil. Buuuut..." she swayed her head until her eyes landed on his, "...I guess you were always _my_ mischievous devil."

"Hey," Hayley cut into their moment with her call. They both turned to see the brunette hybrid coming into the living room, "So, has there been a plan devised?"

Confused, Maleny came forwards, "Hold on, I thought you were supposed to stay back with Elijah at the safe house…"

Hayley gave a wide grin and took Maleny's glass, "I did something better," she said and drank down the remainder of the bourbon.

"Hayley, this is no time for games," Klaus frowned and walked over to the woman as well.

"Calm down, it was nothing bad," Hayley dismissed his irritation, "So then, plan?"

"There isn't one yet," Maleny finally said, choosing to trust Hayley's decisions, "And the only one we did have Amarrah doesn't want to follow," she added with a huff. They'd tried to make Amarrah leave the Quarter for a while until things died down with Finn but the witch outright refused. She claimed there was no way she was going to let Finn Mikaelson get away with almost murder. She wanted payback, and payback she would get - she promised.

~ 0 ~

In the Lycee, Finn used a hammer to break a skull into pieces. Behind him was his father, Mikael, watching him create a spell.

"She tried to show them mercy," Finn was angrily saying in regards to his missing mother, "If they've harmed her…"

Mikael scoffed and interrupted him, "Esther's mistake was believing there was anything left in your siblings to save," he moved up to Finn, "Together, my son, we can finally destroy them."

Finn was no fool to believe Mikael was suddenly so willingly on their side, but he played along as if he did believe, " Yeah. I'm happy to hear you say this, Father. Such a powerful man. I could use your strength."

There was a clearing of throat by the entrance of the Lycee, and both men turned to see a young woman fidgeting on the spot, "The wolves...they're um, they're gathered at the cemetery," she jerked a thumb behind her shoulder, "At the gravestone you asked for..."

Finn's anger died down slightly at the news, "Excellent, tell them to dig it up. _Now._ "

The woman was visibly confused and made the mistake of asking, "Why?"

"You don't ask 'why' to my orders, you _follow_ them," Finn snapped, angering the woman but this time she kept her mouth shut, "Don't make me repeat myself, Yamilet, dig it up."

The woman, Yamilet, nodded, "And then what?" she preferred not to ask anymore questions but she didn't want to have to talk to him again later on.

"Take the body deep into the bayou," Finn instructed with a deep, annoyed sigh. This is what happened when Aiden resigned his leadership for the wolves of the witches. Finn had to go and name another leader instead and unfortunately that one seemed like an even bigger idiot. "The others know what to do, then," he motioned for Yamilet to leave and with a nod she turned away.

Finn then turned back to his ongoing spell and continued working on it, feeling far more confident in his future plans. Revenge would never taste so sweet.

~ o ~

Cami drove up to the Mikaelsons' safe house and looked around the solitary house (or so she thought). She checked the directions Hayley had given her earlier just to see if she'd made a mistake somewhere along the way. Why would Hayley send her to an abandoned house? Or worse, a stranger's house. She stepped out of the car and looked around, focusing in noises and scents she could get a read on.

Eventually, she got a read on two very familiar people and hurried for the front door. She would've came right in but she figured that would only cause tension. Instead, she opted for the polite knock.

A couple minutes passed and no one opened up. With a sigh, Cami turned away from the door and looked about, "I'm gonna kill Hayley for this," she muttered under her breath and made way for the car again. She was only a couple feet away from the car when she heard her name being called.

"Cami, what are you doing here?" Elijah had appeared at the doorway holding a sleepy Hope in arms.

Cami turned around and saw him, momentarily fazed by the baby she hadn't seen in quite a while. She shook her head and took a couple steps towards them, "Honestly, I have no idea," she sighed and let her arms fall to her sides, "Hayley came back to the compound early in the morning and said Klaus wanted me here for something. I just didn't know that 'something' was 'someone'. But don't worry, I'm on my way back right now," she turned for the car actually meaning her words when Elijah gave an unexpected call for her.

"You should come in," he said, surprising her momentarily, "I frankly have no idea what I'm doing…" he nodded to Hope who was slowly falling asleep on his shoulder.

Cami gave a half-smile, "Well, I'm no mother, but...I did learn a couple things from Rebekah. Are you sure you want me to stay? Because I know what you requested days ago - you didn't want me here. And know that I wouldn't have come if I knew this was the place Hayley was sending me to."

Elijah knew she was right and still felt guilty for what he'd done. However, he wasn't very repentent of it as he believed it would've been the right thing to do, "I could really use your help," he insisted again.

Cami gave in with a nod, "First thing's first, we have to put that baby to sleep…" and with that she returned to the house taking on the role of lead babysitter.

~ 0 ~

Maleny strode into Hayley's room where the hybrid and Jackson had been discussing their future mystical wedding. She had finished a rather interesting phone call with Cami and had to come and see Hayley to pay her remarks.

"You sent Cami to the safe house?" Maleny demanded with crossed arms and a tapping foot, "You savage!"

Hayley smirked and glanced at the blonde, "I told you it was good."

Maleny sighed, "She's gonna kill you for this, I hope you know," her eyes flickered over to Jackson and immediately composed herself, "So you're going to marry my friend here? I have to warn you, her moodswings are horrible. I mean, I thought they were just because she was pregnant but it turns out Hayley's just naturally moody."

"Uh…" Jackson nervously looked at Hayley.

"Hey!" Hayley hissed and made Maleny laugh, "They're not," she assured Jackson, "I don't even have mood swings."

"Liiiiies," Maleny sing-songed from her place, "But listen, while I did come in for Cami's sake, I'm the messenger of the people downstairs."

"People downstairs?" Jackson repeated and once again looked at Hayley.

"I may have done a thing," Hayley raised a finger and stood up from her chair.

"She does a lot of things, fair warning," Maleny said to Jackson as Hayley walked past her.

"Mal, shut up," Hayley called from outside, "and go get Klaus."

"The messenger job continues," Maleny swayed her head in annoyance and turned to leave. She rushed over to go find the other hybrid, eventually after coming short in two rooms finding him with Kol - who was now staying with them apparently.

"Of course you two are drinking," Maleny rolled her eyes at the two brothers happily drinking some sort of wine, "Kol, are you even old enough now?"

Kol rolled his eyes while Klaus snickered, "Gee, Mal, like I haven't heard that one before."

"Give me time, I can come up with something better, I promise," Maleny came futher into the room and looked at Klaus, "You should go downstairs - Hayley's brought in vampires and the wolves and I fear for war, honestly."

"What's she done that for?" Klaus frowned at the news. There were so many things to begin doing and Hayley was wasting time with community meetings?

"I don't know but even Marcel's downstairs," Maleny pointed back, "I think it's something big."

The bottle Kol held in his hand suddenly shattered and spilled the wine all over the floor. Everyone looked around for the source of the shatterer to see Finn at the doorway.

"Where is she?" the man demanded, getting straight to the point.

"Well that's a way to greet someone," Maleny made a face and moved back to the other siblings.

"My, my, you look peaky," smirked Klaus who then looked at his younger brother, "Doesn't he look peaky?"

Kol agreed with a sarcastic smile, "He does look peaky."

Maleny rolled her eyes and whacked each brother on the arms, "Enough of the sarcasm," she scolded only to receive scoffs from both of them, "Did I say something funny?" she glared at each of them.

Finn was in no mood to withstand such a spectacle, "Don't make me ask again," he warned, "Where is she?"

"Well, I assume you're referring to our mother. Fear not, she's tucked away somewhere perfectly safe," Klaus promised with a wide grin, "You'll never find her."

"You think you've won," Finn shook his head and opened his arms, "Let's see how long that arrogance lasts, brothers. You'll both fall," he promised and backtracked but not before adding, "And you," he looked to Maleny, "I have something good planned for you."

Maleny swallowed down a lump in her throat and tried to remain at ease of the threat. Finn looked so sure of his threat Maleny could almost believe in it. As Finn got to leaving, Klaus slid an arm around Maleny, resting his hand on her back, knowing she'd been left shaken. It had been his concern that Finn would take leverage against him or anyone else by using the weakest - Maleny.

~ 0 ~

Down in the courtyard, Hayley was still trying to find a common ground between her wolves and the vampires, "You wolves are here because you want freedom. And, I promise you, if you stay, you will be free. But…" she glanced over to Marcel and his vampires, "We need as much help as we can get."

"My vamps and I are willing to stand with you against the witches," Marcel assured, "In return, all I want is a promise that there will be peace between our sides after the wedding."

One of the wolves, Jared, spoke up in outrage, "You're the one who spent the last one hundred years killing and cursing us!"

"Which means you might wanna listen to what I have to say," Marcel snapped.

Finn was coming down the stairs around that time and of course had to interrupt, "I see you're brokering a truce between mongrels and parasites! And just how long do you think that's really going to last? A month? A week? A day?" he laughed, "What you don't yet seem to understand is that the only thing that can exist between your two degenerate species is hatred, war, and death," he backed away towards the exit.

He stopped just outside the border of the compound before rubbing his fingers together and cast a spell. As soon as he put his hand against the doorway of the entrance. When the building stopped shaking, Gia was the first to try to get him only to come crashing into an invisible barrier that started to burn her hands as if she wore no daylight ring.

Finn now wore a clean smirk across his lips, "But, I imagine, given a little time confined together, you'll come to see things the way I do," he gave a wicked wave before leaving the place.

~ 0 ~

Upstairs, Klaus tried to see if the barrier was active as well. He tried getting out through the balcony of his bedroom but felt his hand begin to burn much like Gia's had done earlier.

Kol came into the room full blown panicked, "Did he really just trap us all in here?"

"He certainly did," Klaus turned around, "Which means we have a witch problem. You're a witch. Fix it."

"I'm already calling in Amarrah," Maleny rushed into the room holding a phone in hand, just as panicked - if not more than Kol.

"And what the bloody hell are we supposed to do about this?" Kol turned to her.

Maleny lowered her phone and stalked up to him, "You don't get it, do you? If this barrier stays up for long you and I," she tapped him on the chest, "become a three course meal to those vampires downstairs," Kol's eyes widened in realization, and horror, "Get the picture now?"

"Okay, we're gonna need a lot of help," Kol glanced back to Klaus who was smiling in amusement at the teen's horror. Kol hurried out to give a call out to Davina.

"That was a bit harsh," Klaus walked up to Maleny afterwards.

"And yet, it's the truth," Maleny wasn't too happy herself about the situation, "I meant what I said. If we're stuck in here a long time _you_ are going to be fine but _I_ am going to become dinner for the others."

"Not on my watch, love."

"Let's remember you called me lunch and dinner during the first days we met here," Maleny pointed at him, "Don't think I'm forgetting that anytime soon."

"I meant that playfully," Klaus tried clear his throat and tried putting away his smirk.

He had not meant that playfully...and Maleny knew it.

~ 0 ~

Elijah was leaving what he believed to be the tenth voicemail to Rebekah, now Angela Baker of course, to no avail. It'd been three days since she'd been switched bodies but hadn't made any contact with anyone since. Frankly, he was getting worried and being practically imprisoned in the safe house was driving him mad.

He returned inside the house and followed noise into the kitchen where Cami was bringing down a bottle of bourbon from a shelf, "Yahtzee!" she exclaimed and glanced back with a smile, "Ah-ha-ha! If there's one thing I've learned about you people, it's that there's always a bottle of booze around. Don't worry, though, Hope is down for her nap. You want one?" she gestured as she brought down a glass for herself.

"Sounds delightful," Elijah couldn't help respond with a hint of restraint.

Cami sighed and place down her glass on the counter, "I know you're only tolerating me for Hope's sake but really if I'm bothering you that much I could always just go and compel someone to help you."

"I'm sorry," Elijah looked to the side, cursing himself for doing exactly what he'd wanted to avoid in the first place.

Cami turned around to face him completely, "Did I do something that bothered you?" she asked in plain confusion. She really did not understand why Elijah hadn't wanted her to come along with the others. She tried looking for anything she could've done to offend him or anyone else he cared for but found nothing.

"This is about me, Cami. I assure you, you haven't done anything," Elijah promised her but it wasn't enough for Cami.

"Then why do I feel like I _have_ done something?" Cami crossed her arms, "Is this something of Esther's? What, she told you having vampire friends is also a bad thing?"

"You're not a friend," Elijah sharply corrected her, leaving her startled and frankly insulted for a minute before he continued, "You're family. I'm sorry if I've made you feel anything less."

"I don't want your apologies, I want an explanation," Cami quietly said to him and picked up her bourbon bottle and glass, "And until you can give me one, I'll be in the living room having myself a nice drink - alone."

"Cami," Elijah wearily sighed as the blonde woman hurried past him. He was seriously hating Hayley for ever thinking of doing this foul trick of hers.

~ 0 ~

Amarrah and Davina arrived to the compound at the same time after being called upon by their friends. They stopped just outside of the courtyard where they knew the barrier was active.

"Thank God you're here," Maleny hurried up to the barrier with Kol coming in seconds later.

Amarrah could see the heavy group of people inside the compound and made a face, "Yikes, would definitely not like to be in your shoes," she remarked and earned equal irritated looks from both Maleny and Kol.

"Which is why we'd like to hurry up and get out of here," Kol replied and looked to Davina, "You ready?"

Davina nodded with a smile and looked to Amarrah, "We're ready."

"Please get it right," Maleny stepped back only to be yanked forwards by Kol, "Hey!"

"No, no, love, we're gonna need all the witches on this one," he smirked at her.

Maleny looked at Amarrah who was agreeing with a nod of her head, "He's right. The more power we have the better chances we can get the barrier down."

With a sigh, Maleny stood straight and beside Kol, awaiting to start the spell with everyone else. They chanted together the spell they'd agreed on before coming together and while it seemed not to be failing, it eventually rebounded everyone away from the barrier.

"What just happened?" Maleny fearfully looked around as everyone slowly gathered back together.

Klaus and Marcel went over to check on the progress, "Are we free to go?" Klaus asked urgently.

"No," Kol shook his head, looking at his hands in confusion, "the spell's locking us out."

"Vincent must be channeling something," Amarrah reasoned with her experience, "A dark object, maybe."

Of course neither of them could ever think Finn's source of channeling was coming from his neutralized father somewhere in a crypt.

~ 0 ~

Elijah once more left a voicemail for Rebekah, deciding if after the next time he tried there was still no answer he would be calling Klaus to discuss the matters. When done he entered the living room where, as promised, Cami was having herself a nice drink while scrolling through her phone.

"Do you know you have awful WiFi connection here?" she sarcastically asked without looking up from the screen.

"Yes, which is why I thought you would prefer this?" Elijah waved a Trivial Pursuit box in hand.

Cami raised an eyebrow, "Your solution to this problem - that's your fault by the way - is for us to play...trivial games?"

"It's either that or suffer the WiFi connection," Elijah plopped down on the couch chair beside her and set the game on the coffee table, "Take your pick."

"What I'd pick is for you to come clean," Cami put her glass down on the table as well, "Is that not one of the options here?"

"I ask for time, Cami, please?" Elijah sighed, "I would hate to be stuck inside this house with no one to talk to. Please?"

Cami stared at him a good while trying to put her best angry face on. But as the seconds ticked by and he upheld her look with his soft, brown eyes, she gave in with a small sigh.

"Fine," she raised a hand, and looked away, "but you're no where near off the hook," she reached for the box and began opening it up, "So you should probably let me win," she added with a mumble, making Elijah smile of amusement.

~ 0 ~

"Okay, so maybe we can...put a stronger spell over the one already here?" Maleny was in the middle of saying to Amarrah, Davina and Kol as they all thought of ways to break down the barrier.

"That doesn't make any sense," Kol shot her down with a look of irritation.

"You know what, this isn't what I do anymore, okay?" Maleny snapped at him, used to the more calm reactions of the others in regards to low abilities in magic.

"Maybe she's not far off," Amarrah got to thinking while she paced back and forth, "We just need to come up with something more coherent."

"Great, while you do that, Mal and I will do our best not to get devoured over here," Kol huffed.

"There's still time before any of that happens," Davina tried to calm them down with logical views.

"Maybe there's something in my mother's spellbook," Maleny gasped with the idea, feeling stupid she hadn't thought of it before. She motioned she'd be back and hurried back into the courtyard, bumping into Josh who'd rather clumsily came down the stairs, "Sorry, Josh, I…"

Josh was doubled over in pain but at the fresh scent of blood he raised his head, revealing an almost vamped-out face.

"Josh…?" Maleny, though concerned, stepped back.

"All I can think about is _blood_!" the young vampire said in what really sounded like agonizing pain.

Maleny looked around for some help and caught a glimpse of Marcel and Gia in the dining room, "Josh, wait here," she said but the vampire was in too much pain to hear. She made way for the dining room and became alert on the fact Josh wasn't the only one who seemed to be in pain. As she walked by, she could feel the vampires' eyes setting on her as...lunch.

"Okay, we have a problem!" she burst into the dining room and slid shut the doors in terrible fear.

"What?" Marcel barely had time to turn to the blonde when Gia fell under the same situation.

"Oh!" she doubled over.

"Gia!" Marcel went over to his friend, missing the wide eyes of Maleny behind them. Soon enough, Marcel doubled over as well and felt the tremendous hunger growing within.

Slowly, Maleny leaned off the doors, her breath hitching, "I think…" of course Finn had something to do with this sudden hunger they were feeling. She quickly opened the doors of the room, "Klaus!" she called frantically.

She hadn't needed to call so loud as he was already making way for the dining room, already seeing the problem at hand, "What the hell is going on?" he demanded as he reached the dining room, "Your vampires seem to think it's lunch-time!" he accused Marcel.

"It'a Finn, it's got to be," Maleny turned him to the courtyard where they saw all the other vampires feeling the same hunger while the wolves were in complete peace, "Do you realize the massive buffet they have…" she slowly hugged herself, "...including me...and Kol."

Klaus wasted no time in getting her away from the courtyard and into his bedroom where he shut the doors, "You're no longer allowed out of this room, love."

"For once I've got nothing against that," Maleny mumbled as he went for his phone sitting on his nightstand, "What are you doing?" she inquired when he began making a call.

"Getting us out of here," he pointed at her for a silent period before speaking into the phone - to Finn.

"Klaus! Willing to concede so soon?" Finn's sarcastic tone exclaimed through the other line.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I merely seek to negotiate. You want our mother, I want out of this bloody compound. The economics of what comes next should be easy to grasp, even for you."

"You can't give him Esther," Maleny hissed, moving to take his phone away but of course was easily handled with one arm grabbing down her two hands.

"What I want, brother, is to exterminate the plague that is your kind," Finn was busy saying over the line, "What I want is to watch the flames flicker over your smoldering corpse-"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the tedious speech he was being forced to listen to. Even Maleny had stayed put when she caught some of the words being said.

"-What I want is to hear the silence once you finally stop screaming."

In the end, his impatience won the better of himself. Klaus made a static-y noise with his mouth, "I'm sorry, we must have a bad connection. Could you repeat everything you said after "What I want?"

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear that hunger hasn't yet sapped your humor," Finn had a good laugh, 'But, I should warn you, brother, if those vampires even attempt to feed, they'll find themselves ravenous. Unable to stop. So, every moment that you waste with me will only lead you to the inevitable carnage."

"Don't you dare do it," Maleny whispered to Klaus, while locked with his arm still more than ready to put up a fight, "Don't give him E-"

"Esther for our freedom. Do we have a deal?"

"Well, I think I know better than to trust your honesty. But, yes, if I find our mother unharmed, then I might consider granting your reprieve," was Finn's response.

"Saint Roc Number 1. The Delphine tomb," Klaus finally said and promptly hung up, also releasing Maleny from his grip.

"Are you kidding me!?" she erupted into angry shouts, "After everything we went to to put that demon woman down you'll just hand her over!? What in the hell are you thinking!?"

" _Your_ safety if you haven't noticed," Klaus was genuinely surprised he'd managed not to shout back at her, "I'd like to prevent your demise and if that's the way to do it then so be it. Besides, when Finn sees what Esther probably chose she's not going to be escaping any time soon."

Maleny calmed down slightly but still had pursed lips and crossed arms, "I still think this could've been handled differently," she murmured and headed out for the doors when Klaus yanked her back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I needed to get my mother's spell book for the others to see if there's anything that can help. C'mon, even you know that's a good idea."

"Doesn't mean I like it," Klaus muttered but in the end opened the doors himself, "Let's go - but you're staying upstairs afterwards."

"If nothing works, believe me, I'll be up here out of my own accord," Maleny promised him with a nervous smile.

~ 0 ~

Cami was quite ready to throw the board game out the window with each loss she endured. She read off one card to Elijah, "What three European countries begin with the letter "A?""

"Albania, Austria, Andorra," Elijah replied almost instantly.

Frustrated, she flung the card over her shoulder and read off the next one, "Agh! Okay, hey! Who was the only U.S. president to earn a Ph.D?"

Once again, Elijah answered within seconds, "The rather tedious Woodrow Wilson."

"Oh, c'mon!" Cami went for the next card, "Who rode secretariat to the triple crown in 1973?"

"Ron Turket."

Cami let the rest of the cards fall from her hands as she glared at the man, "No! I refuse to believe that you just happened to know that! You were supposed to let me win because I'm mad at you!" with her pointing she accidentally spilled Elijah's drink on the table and partly on his sleeve, "I'm sorry!" she panicked and handed him a towel to get himself cleaned up while she took care of the table, "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm just kind of competitive sometimes and you just know literally everything there is to know which is kind of annoying and…" she trailed off when she noticed Elijah's furious scrubbing over his sleeve, "Elijah? Are you okay? Hey, Elijah," she reached out for his hand but instead was harshly grabbed her wrist. Momentarily alarmed, she remained still.

"I'm not as fragile as the others have said," Elijah quietly said and let go of Cami's wrist.

"I...I didn't think that," she nervously said, slowly taking her seat again. Feeling awkward, she coughed and tried going through more of the cards that hadn't been ruined with her accident. Thankfully, Elijah's phone went off to interrupt them.

"Rebekah," he barely got to say when the woman on the other line began to speak. Cami could hear everything perfectly and so when Elijah hung up, apologizing to Angelica Barker, _the_ Angelica, she was just as distressed as Elijah.

"We need to call Klaus," she announced seconds later, "Because if Angelica is still herself Rebekah is...who knows where…"

Agreeing with her, Elijah began dialing again, this time for Klaus.

~ 0 ~

The vampires were getting restless in the courtyard, having to resist the urge to drink blood from the wolves.

"Things are getting testy out there. Come on, we better move this along," Marcel told Kol and Maleny inside the dining room. Maleny had brought down her mother's spell book for Kol to analyze.

"Okay, so Finn's boundary is too strong. But, we can cast a destruction spell," Kol pointed to an excerpt in the book, "It would temporarily neutralize all magical objects in the compound, including the compound itself. If it works, well, then it will give us sixty seconds to escape whilst the boundary is shut down."

"Alright, alright, that sounds good to me," Marcel nodded and urged them to get started fast.

"Um, there is just one little flaw," Maleny regretted to inform, "If the spell works, it will suppress _all_ magical objects in the vicinity. That means your rings."

Marcel groaned as he realized what it meant, "And if we go outside in the sun without our rings, we're dead."

"Unless you wait for nightfall," Klaus offered but it did not do much.

"Agh," Marcel looked back into the courtyard where the vampires were, "They're also new. They're not going to be able to fight the hunger. We can't wait until nightfall. We're going to have a bloodbath on our hands before we even get close."

"Then we're going to have to start now," Maleny looked at Kol, "Can we do it?"

"Yes, but we'll need some things from the Lycee. I figured since Finn is out looking for Esther Davina and Amarrah shouldn't have a problem retrieving them."

"Good, so go tell them," Maleny nodded for him to go outside.

"What?" Kol frowned at the idea. He was barely calm with Marcel in the same room and she wanted him to cross a courtyard full of hungry wolves?

"I'm not going out there alone," Maleny crossed her arms, "You go. And hurry up," grumbling, Kol took the spell book and went out, making a dash across the courtyard to tell the other witches what the plan was.

~ 0 ~

After putting away the Trivial Pursuit game, Cami found Elijah once again staring blankly out the window in the living room. Though still crossed with him, she didn't stop worrying over his mental health. Esther had really done a number with him after all. If only she knew what he was seeing within his mind.

"Elijah?" she called quietly and walked him, "Elijah, are you okay?" she only heard the sharp intake of breath as a response, "Hey, I know you're worried about Rebekah…" she reached to touch his shoulder but he whirled and swatted her hand away. Cami gasped as his faced vamped-out _against_ her as if she were the enemy, "Elijah…?" her tremulous voice called to him but he started going for her, " Elijah? Elijah, please. Calm down," but her calls did nothing as he backed her up against a wall. She shut her eyes in terror, "Elijah, please calm down!" she knew she could put up some kind of fight but the man was an Original in the end and far more skilled to fight. Perhaps one attempt of hers for a kick and he pulled her heart out as an instinct.

After a couple seconds of nothing happening, she opened one eye and saw Elijah was no where to be seen. She released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and relaxed. She didn't know what to do next but in the end, Hope's cries upstairs called her attention. And needing it herself, Cami rushed to go attend to the infant instead.

~ 0 ~

The witches had gathered up their ingredients to begin the spell that would temporarily bring down the barrier for the wolves to escape from the compound. Behind them things were no better between vampires and werewolves. Fights were ensuing and blood was looming to be shed.

"We need to hurry," Maleny mumbled as she caught sight of even Cami's friend, Gia, getting into the fight. And though she was stopping a friend, she was looking more and more weary of the wolves.

"Okay, we're set," Amarrah announced and rose to her feet with Davina.

All four raised their hands in parallel to the others across the barrier. They began with the spell and seconds later a gust of wind came through and blew out candles they'd prepared. Kol was the first to try out the barrier, and upon seeing it was no more he called to the others, "It's time to go!"

Hayley had her wolves set for the escape and began urging them out, "Let's go! Now!"

Meanwhile, the vampires were glued to the dark corners of the compound, hiding out from the sunlight which would then burn them up.

"Remember, sixty seconds!" Maleny called for any last wolves still in the vicinity before she herself fleet to the other side.

Just as Kol was going to do the same, Klaus yanked him back to the courtyard. On falling down, Kol hit his head and earned a cut of blood.

"Slight change of plans, brother. I no longer have to treat you as anything but the treacherous liar that you truly are," Klaus blocked all ways for Kol to leave the compound.

"What are you doing?" Maleny frowned at this new brotherly antic she thought had just been formed.

"Rebekah is not in Angelica Barker's body because Kol didn't put her there," Klaus angrily explained while glaring at Kol, "Where is she?"

"Please! They'll kill him!" Davina pleaded, the sixty seconds almost up.

"Well, he should have thought about that before he betrayed our sister! Rebekah never made it to her new body, did she? And, seeing as you cast the spell and, well, you're you, I'd hardly call it an uncrackable case!"

"Are you kidding me?" Amarrah believed she would never understand what ran through the Mikaelsons' heads in regards to their siblings.

"Rebekah's fine, Nik!" Kol tried to assure, but his frustration and fear were getting the best of him, "It was a prank, nothing more than anything you lot have done to me, but I bet it's different when it's one of y... aah!" upon trying to cross the barrier he found it was back on.

"Oooh. Barrier's back up," Klaus smirked as the vampires started coming out of their dark corners, "And those vampires look oh-so hungry. Now, I was willing to welcome you back in my home! But you had to return to your petty, selfish jealousies! Well, let's see how well they help you survive when you're stuck in there!" he stormed off ready to go find Finn or Rebekah or whoever came first.

Davina was terrified as she saw the vampires getting closer to Kol, all overly hungry. Amarrah nudged Maleny from behind and whispered, "We can't really leave him there, he'll get killed."

Maleny deeply sighed, "Yeah, I know. C'mon, we need to go find Rebekah or another spell to get Kol out. Either way it's the only way to save his life."

~ 0 ~

Cami had set a restless Hope down in her playpen after a near hour of useless napping attempts. She'd placed a couple of her toys down for Hope as well then walked over to the empty crib to fix it up for when she hoped Hope would soon fall asleep later on. She was rather restless herself. Elijah was no where to be seen, Rebekah was apparently lost somewhere in a new body, Marcel and his vampires were still stuck at the compound going crazy with hunger and she was...babysitting. As much as she loved Hope she wished she could be actively helping in the Quarter.

Hope gurgled from her playpen and made Cami turn around, "Well…" the blonde considered out loud, "Stuck in a house with your innocent self isn't that bad either," she returned to the playpen and tickled Hope on the stomach, causing the baby to giggle, "Definitely not as bad," a couple more minutes passed by before she felt the presence of someone else in the house.

"I thought you left," Cami looked up from the playpen to see Elijah by the entrance.

"I owe you an apology," Elijah came forwards.

Cami shook her head, "I told you I don't need one-"

"Yes, you do," Elijah cut her off sharply, "My sister's missing, my family's in jeopardy, I am... uh, utterly powerless to help them. This is not a state of affairs I'm accustomed to."

"I can tell," Cami crossed her arms, "But, that's not what I needed and you know it."

"Yes, you'd like to know the reason of my sudden request," Elijah came up to the playpen, momentarily looking down to Hope who was more than interested in a teddy bear.

"I would," agreed Cami, "but I don't see it happening any moment. I get it. You're troubled and believe me I don't like seeing you like this."

"And I don't like seeing you scared of me," Elijah said back, leaving her startled.

"I...I w-wasn't-"

"Yes you were, and that is exactly the reason I didn't want you here."

It took a minute for Cami to understand everything but even then she wasn't very clear, "You're ridiculous, do you know that?"

"Am I?" Elijah did his best not to raise his voice for his niece, "It's no use to lie, Camille. I saw your face - you were terrified. And justly so. I didn't want you here because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want you to see me like this. I am not the noble man you think I am - not the one anyone thinks I am."

Cami smiled a little, slowly understanding his reasons. She moved over to him and put her hands on his face, with thinking about it actually, "Hey, I like you because you're _you_. I'm not here for the noble stag title, I'm here because you're my friend and I want you to get better. I'm pretty sure everyone else thinks the same. And I get it, I get that you're dealing with things I have no idea about. But if you ever want to talk about it... It's kind of what I do, It can even be over a game of chess if you'd like. But fair warning, you will have to let me win that game or else…"

Elijah chuckled at her, taking her hands from his face and keeping them in his own, "I believe that sounds fair enough," Cami responded with her own laugh, hoping her blush wasn't too visible.

~ 0 ~

Amarrah and Davina were setting up runes of salt on St. Ann's church floor, right in front of the sacristy. The spell was meant to find the location of Finn for Klaus to finally get to.

"Do you guys get the feeling we're being watched?" Maleny came down the aisle from the entrance. She'd been looking out into the newest of festivals the Quarter was celebrating when she felt like there was someone watching her and preferred to go inside where it was a little more safe.

"I doubt it, Finn's too preoccupied blocking our spell," Amarrah huffed in annoyance as once again the spell failed.

"I must say, for a witch of your caliber, your spells are not particularly efficient," Klaus remarked to the French woman.

"Hey, I'm not used to going up against centuries old witches," Amarrah snapped, "We're doing our best."

"But it would help a lot if you would stop standing over us like a stalker," Davina added with a frown.

Maleny sighed and cut into the conversation, "Can we not do the fighting thing? It's a waste of time when we're all reaching for the same goal."

"Really?" Davina scoffed, "Because my goal is to get Kol out of the compound alive. Which seems to be about number ten on his list," she threw a glare towards Klaus who took it in with amusement.

"Number nine, at least!"

Maleny elbowed him for his childish remark, "Be quiet. She's not wrong - what you did with Kol was out of the question. But what he did to Rebekah was also out of the question. So, in other words, both of you," she pointed between the teen and the hybrid, "be quiet and get to work."

"Agreed," Amarrah held a hand for Davina, "Let's start."

Begrudgingly, Davina took the woman's hand and began chanting a spell together. As they chanted however, they began seeing visions of Finn doing his own spell.

"We saw glimpses of him," Amarrah gasped and looked at the others, "He's combining sacred objects. Totems. Representational magic."

"Where?" Klaus asked urgently.

The two witches returned to their spell in hopes of seeing more visions. Davina came to first and replied, "Lafayette No. 1. The Lyonne tomb."

"What exactly is he using for this spell?" Maleny dreaded to ask.

"He's channeling your parents!" Amarrah gasped in horror, "You people are sick."

Klaus hadn't taken it that way with his wide smile, "And here I thought I was the poster-child for least grateful offspring!"

"No time to be cocky," Maleny pointed at him, "With that kind of power under Finn's arm we're going to have some problems - bigger ones than the ones we already have."

"Then we need to get going," Klaus turned back for the entrance doors, but after taking a couple steps he abruptly froze.

"What is it now?" Davina rolled her eyes, unable to see his expressions from behind.

"Klaus…?" Maleny slowly said and turned to him just as he dropped to the floor, unconscious, "Oh my God! Davina!"

"Hey!" the teen scowled at the insinuation, "It wasn't me!"

Maleny frantically got to her knees and tried waking him up herself, "C'mon, wake up! Wake up, dammit!"

"This wasn't his choice, Mal," Amarrah forced the blonde to her feet.

"What are you talking about about?" Maleny shook her off.

"This has to be what Finn was doing with his spell, remember?"

Maleny blinked as it dawned her it was true. Just then her cellphone buzzed in her pocket and upon pulling it out she saw it was Cami, "Cami, I love you, but I don't have time-"

"Elijah collapsed and he's not waking up!" Cami exclaimed abruptly, "One moment we were talking and the next - bam! What do I do?"

"Elijah too? It's one of Finn's tricks, I'm afraid," Maleny ran a hand through her hair, "Listen, just...don't leave the house," and with that she hung up.

"So you have a plan?" Davina asked in high hopes. She realized if this was the case with all the brothers then Kol was left in the compound on his own with a bunch of hungry vampires.

"Hm?" Maleny blinked, "Oh I don't have a plan. I was kinda hoping the Harvest girl and the powerful French witch would have one," the three women looked at each other, completely lose on their next move.

~ 0 ~

Finn had built an elaborate form of prison for his brothers through the mind and was taking full advantage of it to get the information he needed. He did, however, release Kol simply to allow him to tell Marcel and his vampires what would happen at sundown - the barrier would come down and with the ravenous vampires being released into the festival blood would ensue.

"So," he proudly sat on a chair across Klaus and Elijah, "what shall we talk about while we wait for nightfall? Oh! I know! Let's talk about our parents."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "You know, I figured you wouldn't be kind to Mother, but imagine my surprise to learn that Mikael met the same fate! Bravo, brother."

"You see, the parent I was interested in talking about was your father. Your real one? I mean, you longed to know him your whole life, yet at the first opportunity, you murdered him! Why, I wonder?"

"Possibly the same reason you took out Esther. Severing parental ties has a way of freeing one up to recognize one's true potential."

"Quite," Finn agreed, "But, Esther was no fool. She pinpointed your wants, and knowing your true father was at the top of the list! No, something else occupies the top of your list of affections. And it's not your favorite city because I'm about to take that from you, using your own vampires, and I barely get a rise out of you! I thought maybe it was Rebekah, but you remain calm, even when the one who knows her fate probably just met his.

Elijah was making a round in the cabin pretending to be more interested in the decorations, "I am fighting the monumental urge to mount your severed head upon one of these walls…

Finn promptly ignored him and continued on, "I then thought it was your favorite brother, but Mother broke him into a thousand pieces, and rather than fix him, you left him to fend for himself God knows where. And Kol...well, he's not much of your devotion right now, right?" Finn shook his head but momentarily paused, smirking in that devious way the two brothers knew he had something else up his sleeve, "That really only leaves Kol and...Maleny?"

Klaus stalked over to the man on the chair, "She has _nothing_ to do with this! Leave her alone!"

Finn sucked air between his teeth, "It's a bit late for that. See, my wolves are already acting on it."

"LEAVE HER!" Klaus momentarily forgot he couldn't even touch Finn and tried to grasp him from the neck.

Finn produced an aneurysm that forced Klaus to his knees, "I said she'd pay for this as well. That's the thing about her, she's almost a Mikaelson and with all the pain that comes with it. It's only a matter of time."

~ 0 ~

"Wake up!" it was now Davina who was trying to wake Klaus up...only her attempts consisted of hard slaps across the face, "C'mon! Wake up!"

Over at the altar sat Amarrah and Maleny on the small steps, both staring at the teen in resignation. There was nothing to do but wait for Finn to bring down the spell. However, as time ticked by and Kol's body remained at the compound - as the teen hadn't known that Kol had been returned - she grew more and more frustrated.

"Wake up!"

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Amarrah took her gaze off Davina to look at Maleny beside her.

Maleny had her chin resting on her palm and looked far too calm for someone whose practically boyfriend was being slapped by a teenage witch. The blonde hummed, "I figure this is a way for her to release anger. This way she wins, I don't lose either of them, and Klaus won't ever know about it."

Suddenly, the doors of the church opened with a blast and in came a swarm of Finn's wolves. Davina jumped to her feet at the same time Maleny and Amarrah got up.

"Maleny Rowan, we came to collect you," a middle aged woman, unlike the others a witch, stepped forwards.

"Good, no thank you," Maleny shook her head, "You can go now."

The woman rolled her eyes and glanced back to the wolves, "Well, you know what to do."

"Stay back!" Davina had pulled aneurysms on the looming wolves. Amarrah tried flinging others back but there was simply too many. Maleny quickly saw it would be tough to escape.

"Ah!" Amarrah gasped as she was yanked by one of the wolves.

"Amarrah!" Maleny tried going for her but then she heard Davina's gasp as well and turned to see the teen being held by another wolf.

The middle-aged witch stepped forwards once more, this time wearing a smirk as she probably knew what would happen, "Let's try this again, shall we? Maleny Rowan, we came to collect you. Will you go easily or will we have to tear the hearts out from your two lovely friends?"

"Don't go with them, Mal," Davina struggled to get free from her captive.

Maleny ran her hands through her hair as she questioned her best option. It was quite obvious and even she knew what she would have to decide for. With a shaky breath she stepped forwards, motioning she was coming in peace, "I go and you leave them alone?"

The witch gave a nod, "Of course. We've no interest in silly witches and certainly in an unconscious hybrid."

"Maleny, what are you doing!?" Amarrah angrily stopped fighting to glare at her friend.

"It's okay," Maleny assured, "When Klaus wakes up you'll tell him...and he'll know what to do," she lowered her hands and walked towards the group, "I'll go willingly."

The witch looked at the two wolves holding Amarrah and Davina captive, "Hold them until we're out of the building," she instructed and grabbed Maleny by the arm, "And know if you try anything we'll kill your friends on the spot."

"I won't," Maleny gritted her teeth and was pushed out for the doors.

Behind them Davina and Amarrah could only watch as Maleny willingly walked out with the wolves. They all assumed correctly she would come to rue the moment she walked out of the church.

~ 0 ~

"You should realize the trouble you're getting yourself into by doing this," Maleny warned in vain as she was pushed towards a car, now bound by the wrists.

The witch that had taken her, now identified as Ela, snapped her fingers for one of the wolves. She was handed some gray duct tape.

Maleny frowned at what was coming, "Seriously?" she momentarily stopped walking to turn to her but was pushed into a walk by a wolf behind, "You already have my voluntary kidnapping."

"Precautions," Ela plainly said and stopped by the car, opening up the door to the backseat. She pulled on the tape and cut it with her teeth, "Wouldn't want you shouting out to people you're kidnapped. Especially when there's a silly festival going on."

"You get that thing away from me," Maleny backtracked and hit a wolf behind, "No!"

Ela stepped forwards as the wolf behind Maleny grabbed her arms and kept her locked for Ela to place the tape over Maleny's mouth. Maleny now openly struggled against the two and went as far as putting her feet up on the side of the car so as to not be forced inside. In the end however, the wolves overpowered her easily and stuffed her inside. Ela rolled her eyes at the fiasco and got in after the blonde.

"Hurry up," she told the driver, another of the wolves, "Yamilet holds the corpse deep in the bayou."

"Yes," the driver nodded and started the car.

"And I wouldn't think about plotting an escape from the bayou," Ela warned Maleny with a smirk, "Finn has made sure it's very deep. It'll take you at least two days to get to the roadside," Maleny visibly swallowed hard and of course remained still. Content, Ela looked ahead as the car was finally driving off.

Maleny thought about the chances of her making an escape on her own. But there were wolves involved with their supernatural strength and she didn't feel like being mauled to the point of losing a limb. With no options, she had to sit there and let time pass as they headed to God knows where. The moon was up high and bright when the car finally came to a stop, and Maleny felt even more nervous when she realized they were actually very deep in the bayou - as Ela promised.

"Where the hell are we?" she whispered her demand as soon as Ela yanked the tape off her.

Ela got out the car and Maleny was escorted out on her side. The two wolves held her tightly around the arms and faced her in the direction of a cabin.

There was an young man standing by the threshold of the cabin, apparently waiting for them. Ela walked up to him, her eyes making a clear observation of the quietness in the area.

"Is it done?" she asked.

"Yes, just like Vincent, ordered," a young man replied. "She's down."

Ela looked back as Maleny was brought forwards. The blonde was nervously looking around, "What are we doing here? I don't get it..."

The smirk that broke across Ela's lips made Maleny fear there was a horrible punishment on the other side in the cabin. With a motion of her fingers, the wolves half-dragged Maleny towards the cabin.

"We should get started, then," Ela declared as she entered first.

As soon as Maleny was brought in - and forced to her feet - she could see on a metal table her previous corpse, in perfect condition. Immediately she started shaking her head and trying to back away in horror as she assumed what was going to happen. She whimpered and threw her feet up in attempts to make it harder for the wolves to drag her closer.

"NO! NO! Please don't! Anything but this! PLEASE!"

Ela was clearly satisfied by the reaction and gave a small chuckle, "This is exactly what Finn said he hoped to hear from you."

"Please! Don't make go back to that!" Maleny was near to tears as the wolves forced her onto the table beside the one with her corpse, "I'm begging you! Not the curse! Not the curse!"

"Benson," Ela called and the young man that received them walked over, "Bring her in," she ordered.

With a nod of his head, Benson went into another room of the cabin. In the meantime, Ela walked up to the table Maleny was on and smirked.

"Are you ready little witch?"

Maleny was busy screaming her head off and budging against the ropes binding her to the table, "NO! NO! STOP! NOT THIS! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!"

The tears fell like rain poured from the sky. Maleny knew that this time Klaus would not be coming to save her - no one was.

Finn would have his way; he would make her pay in the worst way possible.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

...please don't hurt me *hides under a rock*. (I like living!) I mean...eventually, things will have to be fixed right? On the bright side, we got a little more Cami/Elijah so there's that lol

 **For the Review:**

I thought that sounded familiar lol. Oh and I'm glad you had fun on your trip! I would've lost it with the snake tbh. Whenever I visit my family in Mexico we go to a ranch and basically anything goes. You find anything there. I screamed because I thought I saw a snake but in reality it had been a snake's shedded skin. I am just not a ranch girl let me tell you. I know! I was so happy to right them together but alas, as this is a supernatural world with the Originals there always has to be something? *evil smile*. Oooo I can see them going as that for Halloween: the Wolf and Red Riding Hood! I liked the bonfire thing too cos for me that seems like their last remnant of humanity. And thanks for the luck, I'll be needing it! :)

* * *

Soo...next chapter, we get more Cami/Elijah, a not-too-happy Klaus, and the arrival of Freya Mikaelson ;)


	21. Better than Death

**_New Orleans, 1914. Christmas Eve._**

 _Maya Sterling, was patiently waiting for the bartender to hand over her newest drink. There were too many guests for her to keep up with and since Klaus was busy tending to his wayward brother, Kol, she was left on her own once more. Just as the bartender set her glass on the counter, Maya felt a sharp pain at the side of her head._

 _"Ooh…" she rubbed her temple but it was no use as she began seeing one of those visions again. The more it progressed the more she became lost in it, her painful expression turning into despondence. By the time the vision ended, she was more depressed than hurt. It was so odd seeing pictures in her head of other women, and with **Klaus**. What was this?_

 _There was a clearing of a throat beside her and Maya found a blonde woman there, wearing a sparkly blue dress, and with a warm smile on her face, "Are you okay?" she politely asked._

 _Maya considered the woman one more pesky guest but knew she had to be polite. She wouldn't hear the end of it from Klaus and she sure hated his endless scolds. She gave a small nod, "Yes. Perhaps it's the drinks finally affecting my head. I've had a few."_

 _The blonde studied Maya momentarily, almost unbelieving what she heard. Of course the golden-chained necklace around Maya's neck urged the blonde to insist more. "Are you sure it's only that?"_

 _Maya nervously laughed, missing the lingering eyes on her necklace, "What else could it be? It's Christmas, it's loud, it's full of bourbon. I'm probably just tired. Klaus, he's, um, he's had me looking into this party for weeks. I'm running on low sleep."_

 _The blonde's eyes flickered to the side as the Mikaelsons' began emerging from a downstairs room. Her attention was returned to Maya upon hearing the ginger quietly groaning with her fingers rubbing circles over her temples._

 _"I'm sorry," Maya apologized to the blonde._

 _The blonde's gaze on Maya turned into a sympathetic one, "Here," she promptly turned Maya around and gently placed her fingers on Maya's temples._

 _Confused, and frankly alarmed, Maya asked, "Wh-what are you doing? I swear to God if you do something Klaus will have your head-"_

 _The blonde didn't look remotely afraid of the threat and merely smiled, "Calm down, it's only to help. Now stay quiet and relax," as Maya reluctantly closed her eyes, the blonde began to mumble words - that of a witch's spell._

 _In less than a minute Maya felt her head free of any kind of pain that had been bothering her more often, "Wow…" she whispered in awe, the blonde smiling brightly seeing Maya at ease now, "How did you...know to do that? Why would you do that?"_

 _"Let's just say...I feel like I already know you," the blonde answered after a moment, something about her smile making Maya curious._

 _"Why would you-"_

 _"Merry Christmas, Miss Sterling," the blonde smiled warmly at her once more before taking leave._

* * *

Cami walked into the kitchen of the safe house with a freshly woken up Hope in her arms, "Hope and I agree it smells pretty good in here," she chuckled as she plopped down on a stool at the isle and watched Elijah cook breakfast over the stove, "...and Hope also said she wants to eat it now."

Elijah glanced over his shoulder and saw his niece happily playing with a small toy in hand, "Are you sure it was Hope that said all that?"

Cami's lips raised into an innocent smile, "All hers. She is the only one who actually needs to eat food after all."

"Vampires can also have a liking for meals. So are you sure it's not actually the therapist that's quite literally trained to talk ears off?"

Cami's mouth fell open in feigned offense, "Oh, so now my sessions are just me talking your ears off? You are a rude person in the mornings."

Elijah turned over with a plate holding an omelette and sarcastically sighed, "Then I suppose Hope will just have to have this instead."

"Well…" Cami eyed the meal, "...I guess I can forgive you this one time…" she flashed him a smile before she chuckled.

Elijah put the plate down before her with his own smile, "I do thank you for helping me."

"I'm glad I've been of use," Cami replied back and sighed, "I haven't exactly finished my course but it's good to know that I don't totally suck at it. I mean, if I'm able to help thousand year old vampires then I can do anything."

"Of course you can," Elijah assured and turned back to the stove to clean things up.

He had to admit while he'd been initially reluctant to speak of his tremors in his mind - especially the Red Door - Cami was able to do more than what any other therapist, psychologist in the past could do. But perhaps he was a little bias since he was closer to Cami than the others. Sharing with her his fear of having no control over himself and thus accidentally hurting those he cared for was monumentally difficult for him, but he'd done it and he'd done it thanks to Cami. Although, after his meeting with his other brothers through Finn's elaborate 'prison' things had been stirred up. He was just glad at the last moment Finn was forced to take down the spell thanks to a spell from Amarrah and Davina.

"And I meant what I said," Cami's voice brought Elijah out of his thoughts. He stopped cleaning and looked at her, "I don't think you'd hurt anyone you love," she finished her sentence, "Could you really think yourself capable of hurting this little one here?" she gestured to Hope.

"Never," he replied instantaneously.

"Then you can start to forgive yourself," she ordered gently. She knew the origin of his problem laid in the fact he'd accidentally killed his first human love, a girl by the name Tatia, as a vampire. Esther had buried the memory deep into his mind, morphing it so that he believed she'd killed him for the vampire spell.

"Yes, while I can perhaps attempt to do that how do I...lose fear of myself?" he left the cleaning to return to the isle, "How can I be sure that I won't lose control anymore?"

Cami stared at him sadly, hating that she had to be so blunt about it, "You can't be sure...because they're your instincts. But you're you, Elijah, and you don't hurt your own."

"Shall we go back to when I nearly attacked you here?"

"Shall we also remember you apologized for it?"

Elijah was in no mood for sarcasm this time and simply frowned, "This isn't just about me, Cami. I don't want to hurt anyone in this family. I don't want to hurt _you_."

Cami reached for his hand across the aisle and gave it a grip, "Back when you almost attacked me, you disappeared. You showed restraint. Why?" she leaned forwards and whispered as if it were a grand secret, "Because you don't hurt family. Anyone else, please, feel free to rip their heads off."

Elijah managed to smile at that last remark, "I'll be sure to think of that if the need should arise."

"Good," Cami slowly took her hand back and looked at her breakfast plate, "So, thank you for the breakfast. Hope really appreciates it," she bobbed the baby who giggled in response.

Elijah watched the two interact for a bit with a smile across his face. He couldn't see himself hurting Hope for any reason; the same applied to Cami. He would rather succumb to any other torture his mother had for him than to ever have to think about hurting her...Hope...he meant Hope…

~ 0 ~

Klaus watched over Amarrah as she tried conducting yet another locator spell that would hopefully find Maleny for them. But just as the other times, Amarrah stopped her spell as nothing on the map placed before her happened.

With another failed attempt, Klaus sucked in an angry breath, "I am fighting the big urge not to rip your heart out right now!"

Amarrah looked up at him, no more pleased than he was, "You think I'm not trying here?"

"I don't know, let's ask the dozen previous times you've done this and failed," Klaus sarcastically snapped at her. He began pacing in the compound's courtyard while Amarrah tried once more the spell, "We have been at this for an entire stupid night and we're no closer than when we started!"

"I know that! But there's not much more that I can do," Amarrah sighed, "They took her and I suppose wherever she is now it's cloaked. It's gonna take me some time to get it done."

"What if we add another witch to the spell?" Klaus had stopped pacing to face her, "Davina may detest me but her feelings for Mal are pretty honest. Even when crossed with each other Davina would help."

"Yeah," agreed Amarrah, "except she's a little tied up trying to find Marcel and his vampires, remember that?"

Klaus made a distressed gesture with his hand as he thought of the other problem that risen in the past day. As Marcel and his vampires made it perfectly through the Quarter during its festival after Finn's boundary spell had been lifted, they'd all somehow disappeared in his loft. Finnn had taken them and with no way to find them. Davina had offered herself to go find them, or at least attempt to, while Klaus and Amarrah worked on Maleny's location.

"Do the bloody spell again!" he shouted the order. Any other time Amarrah would have told him he didn't tell her what to do, but in this case they were both working to get Maleny back. Without wasting another second, she attempted the locator spell again.

~ 0 ~

Rebekah Mikaelson had been having the worst week possible. Being stuck inside a body that hadn't been intended was one thing, but to be stuck in it and inside a witches' asylum was far beyond her tolerance. She'd been trying to come up with a way to escape and she believed there perhaps was one last hope she could use. Up in the asylum's second floor was a room containing one sole coffin with a girl inside - or so she thought anyways - that emitted great levels of magic she could use. The only thing she had to do then was wait for night to fall and conduct the plan.

Coming into her room, she was surprised to find the new girl standing before the window that overlooked the near desolate street. Rebekah slowly came in, wondering if she'd made a mistake by offering her an apple earlier. Witches were dangerous as it was but what about crazy witches?

"Why are you here?" the girl, a blonde, asked Rebekah without looking away from the window.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her, "Um, this is _my_ room, remember that?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, not the room. I mean _here_ ," she gestured to the place, "Why are you here? You don't look crazy."

Rebekah crossed her arms, huffing, "I was trying to help my brothers. My con artist of a blood relation Kol betrayed me, got me stuck in here. I tell you, now I know how Maleny feels."

The blonde turned around so fast it almost appeared like a blur had done it. "M-Maleny?"

Rebekah, being too focused in her own problems, failed to notice the distinct appearance of someone that knew someone else. "If she was here now I bet she could give me some pointers," Rebekah muttered.

"What happened to the ginger woman?" the blonde suddenly asked.

"Ginger woman?"

"She had pretty hair but her head hurt so much," the blonde continued like Rebekah hadn't asked, "I felt bad for her. I helped her sometimes but she never knew why it hurt so much. Then again, I did leave after a year…"

"Okay…" Rebekah slowly stepped back, "...stay in the room if you'd like. I'll just be downstairs…"

"I was right, though, wasn't I?" the blonde hurried up to Rebekah, her curious dark blue eyes searching Rebekah's newly dark brown ones, "She was cursed the one?"

At the mention of 'curse' Rebekah immediately thought of Maleny, "How could you...how do you know...no," she shook her head and dismissed any suspicious thoughts, "It's not possible."

"What's not?" the blonde repeated, looking lost.

Rebekah smiled, "Nothing. But, listen, I think I found a way out of this hell hole. If you want to come with, meet me at the front door in tonight. Either way, wish me luck," with a pat on the blonde's shoulder, Rebekah turned and walked out.

The blonde, the unknown elder sister of the Mikaelsons', Freya, watched her younger sister leave with a smirk across her face. She'd learned in the short time she'd woken up Rebekah was resilient and kind - she liked her.

~ 0 ~

It appeared Amarrah was finally managing to break through the cloaked location of Maleny as things got moving on the map before. Klaus hurried back to intently watch. However, after a few seconds, everything just...stopped.

Confused, Klaus looked up to the French witch, "What is it now?"

Amarrah blinked and seemed to be in thought, "It just...it just vanished."

"What did?"

"...Mal," Amarrah looked to the side, "It's like, when you…" she swallowed hard, "... _die_. When you die your body ceases to have a location anymore so-"

"DON'T!" Klaus shouted in a threatening tone, making her flinch, "She is _not_ dead. And if you dare utter another senseless word about this I will personally rip your tongue out."

Amarrah kept a straight face, despite feeling her heart beating faster. With this sudden news she now knew there was no protection against the hybrid's radical movements. "Then why is her location no longer available?"

"Because Finn is clever and he managed to do something to make it appear like she died," Klaus wasted no time to explain. He looked down at the map and noticed where the sprinkles of Amarrah's spell had stopped, "What's that place?" he pointed to it.

"Huh?" Amarrah looked down and studied its location, "It's, um...hm," she leaned closer to the map, "Actually, it's pointing us near the entrance to the bayou."

"Excellent, then we start there," Klaus smiled widely and turned to leave.

"Start what?" Amarrah called after him as she rushed to catch up.

"The search, of course. Hayley's over there right now and better yet with her husband-to-be. They have wolves willing to help."

"We should call Davina, then," offered Amarrah, "tell her what's going on."

"No, let her continue her efforts on Marcel. That way I can find Maleny first without a problem," and with that Klaus hurried off into a quicker walk, leaving poor Amarrah to sprint after him.

~ 0 ~

"What do we do with it now?" Benson questioned Ela as Maleny's previous corpse was once again being placed into a coffin.

Ela glanced over to the corpse, uninterested, "Finn said to keep it safe. Put it back in the plot at the graveyard."

"All the way back to the cemetery?" another of the wolves gawked at such a waste of time, "He literally made us carry this damn thing for a stupid spell?"

Ela upheld an annoyed look on the wolf before grasping her hand into a fist and causing him to go down to the floor with a snapped neck, "Anyone else have something to say?" the rest of the wolves cleverly kept their mouths shut, "Good," Ela smiled and motioned for the remaining wolves to carry the corpse away.

"How do we proceed now, then?" Benson inquired once more after the corpse was gone. He was eyeing the blonde woman laying on the table – Maleny's now once more empty body.

"There's one more thing we have to do to make sure the message is sent and received," she picked up a couple of old spell pages and began to study their content.

~ 0 ~

Young, or not so young, Freya Mikaelson was secretly back in the asylum room that held her coffin. She was trying to construct a spell that would allow her to search for that ginger woman of 1914. Even if dead, she being who she was, would at least get a reading off the corpse. She'd managed to snag a map from a downstairs office and quickly brought up to use it. She then placed her necklace down on the map, ripping it's beads off. If she'd been right and the ginger woman had been under some type of spell, the necklace would equal to that of the gingers necklace. It was ridiculous, she knew, how she was spending her first moments of life again on a woman she'd only known a year. But she wasn't doing this for herself, she was doing it for _him_.

"C'mon, Maya," Freya whispered and closed her eyes, "Or…perhaps Maleny?" she took a breath and began to chant a spell. Slowly, the beads off her aunt's necklace began moving around the map trying to pinpoint the location of Maya.

She was not surprised to find the location ending up at the Lafayette cemetery.

"Did they kill you the way they have been for so long now?" Freya whispered to herself, swallowing hard. "But if this body's there, and everyone's here...then you have to be here too."

~ 0 ~

A brunette woman panted as she ran across the trees and grass, doing her best to not to trip over her own feet. Her long, wavy brown hair bounced side to side as she crossed. It bore several pieces of twigs and leaves, but she didn't care. Her face was a bit dirty, but even then her brilliant sea-blue eyes were visible as they flickered from side to side, searching for any way out. She knew at the rate she was going, it was only a matter of time before she was caught.

She heard nearby noises and followed them through, knowing they couldn't be of the wolves since they were behind. She slowly crept up to see a small campfire of two people, a man and a woman both in their middle ages. She then saw their campfire along with some other tools...guns. they must have been hunters. She saw the pair were happily conversing over by their tent and decided if she wanted to survive she would have to do what it took. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed to the edge of the campfire and snatched up a gun. As soon as they heard the click of the gun, the pair whirled around to see the brunette holding the gun at them, though terrified as it seemed.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy," the man stepped in front of the woman with his hands raised, "Take the gun, take what you want, but don't hurt us."

The woman's eyes were shiny with tears, "I'm sorry," her clear, American voice cracked, "I don't...I don't do this...but they're forcing me…"

The man could tell the woman was not just a regular thief, she looked scared out of her mind, "If you need help, we can help."

The woman's eyes lowered to the pair's hands and saw no moonlight rings, "If you try they'll just kill you."

"What ever it is, we can help," the man assured her but it was no use. The woman took a deep breath before she shot the man's leg and soon after the woman with them.

"I'm sorry!" the brunette cried and took off again, this time with the gun clutched in her hand. Wolves were wolves in the end. They didn't need a stake to the heart to die.

She had run a good deal away from the campfire before she was violently pushed towards a tree, "Ah!" she fell on the side of her head against the bark and cut the side of her forehead as she fell down.

"Did you really think you could escape from us?" Ela emerged across the brunette, wearing a satisfied smirk across her face as two wolves came up behind her. "Climbing out of a window, though, clever," she gave a small laugh. "Now it's time to go back."

"No!" the brunette declared, "I'd rather die."

"Unfortunately, that wouldn't do you any good because in the next minute I'm going to make it so that you can't body jump. Maleny Rowan, this is your destiny in life: never to be in your own body."

The newly transferred Maleny breathed in and bit her own tongue to prevent fresh tears spilling. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry, no matter how difficult it was. "We'll see about that," she pulled out the gun from behind and fired on one of the wolves, successfully killing them.

Ela stumbled onto the other wolf from the impact of the shot but ordered in time for Maleny to be captured. Ela then fixed herself and walked up to Maleny, harshly grabbing the new brunette by the chin, "You're going to regret that, darling."

" _You_ will!" snapped Maleny who struggled to get free.

"Hm," Ela hummed and stepped back, rubbing her hands together.

Seconds later she began to perform a spell, one Maleny couldn't quite understand. But suddenly it didn't matter what she was saying as a terrible pain surged through Maleny's blood. The wolf let Maleny go as she screamed in utter agony. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. She felt something burn near her collarbone. Her hands flung to the spot, her screams cut up as she tried to breathed in. It was like fire as she felt something on her skin bubble and push upwards. Through her blurry vision she could see Ela smirking while doing the spell. When it finally stopped, Maleny dropped on her side, heavily panting and her hands still over her collarbone.

Ela watched her pant on the ground for a good minute, her smirk widening, "You will _die_ now if you try to kill yourself for the sake of returning to your body," she informed and bent down in front of Maleny, "You see, death was too easy for you. Why kill if you won't even remember it when you wake up years from now in a new body? This way, Fin takes joy in seeing you miserable in a body of a wolf. And Klaus without the faintest clue how to help you. It's all glorious and quite well thought out. The ultimate punishment for you and Klaus Mikaelson."

Maleny rolled onto her back, slowly her breathing returning to normal. The pain over her collarbone was subsiding, but very little. It was now stinging with after-effects. She let Ela laugh it out with her remaining wolf - she reached for the gun she'd dropped not too far. She shot Ela straight on the chest. The blood splattered on her clothes and face but Maleny couldn't dwell over the blood as she had to deal with the last wolf still there. She tried using the gun again but the wolf yanked it out of her hand and chucked it to the side. She was pulled up to the wolf and kept in a tight hold.

"You're coming back with us," he told her as he started turning back for the direction they'd came in through.

"No!" Maleny exclaimed, digging her nails into the man's skin.

"Sorry, your frail little nails won't do crap," the man laughed mockingly.

Maleny stopped for a moment when she saw the moonlight ring on the man's finger. With a smirk she swiftly slid off the ring and promptly put it on her finger.

"Hey!" the man called as Maleny now easily got free from him.

She punched him across the face and was glad to see her strength doubling up with the ring. It seemed for once Esther had actually helped in a way.

"Lesson number one Klaus taught me after coming back," she proudly said after seeing the good results.

"You're gonna die now, bitch!" the man forgone all the plans and torture Finn had instructed.

Maleny backed away, momentarily scared of him. He was a lot bigger than her and more muscle. She knew she would have to...kill, again, to survive. She looked around for the gun and saw it across them. With a big breath she dashed over to it but the wolf managed to snag her by the ankle and pull her down. She ignored the pain on her collarbone as the ground rubbed against it, as well as the sharp rocks underneath scraping at her thin pants.

"Give me that back!" he tried prying the ring off her finger, practically straddling her for it. He only managed to scratch her hand.

"No!" Maleny got in a punch and used the moment of surprise to push him off her. She scrambled over the remainder of the distance and retrieved the gun, using it just in time to shoot the man dead. She dropped the gun and sat up, breathing in rapidly as she took a moment to realize what she'd done.

There laid Ela and her two wolves, shot dead...shot by _her_. She looked down at herself to her blood covered clothes and hands. There was a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that was terrifying her. She'd just killed three people in less than five minutes. The lump in her throat was nearing her to the brink of tears as she felt her hair - hair that wasn't even hers - that was also mildly covered in blood. But she couldn't cry then, she couldn't afford to lose time. Ela had more than two wolves and after killing her and the two it was sure to become a hunt for her.

She picked up the gun once more and pulled herself to her feet. She looked around and debated which way would lead her towards the road again. In the end, she followed the wind's direction and hoped for the best.

~ 0 ~

Klaus struggled not to leave Amarrah behind as the woman tended to a call over cellphone. They were closing in on Hayley's wolf pack yet the witch seemed to be taking her sweet time walking.

"No, that's not right," Amarrah was saying on the phone, "Mother, I don't understand."

Klaus rolled his eyes and finally stopped to address the waste of time she was causing, "Will you hang up the bloody phone already? We're on the clock and you're going slower by the second."

Amarrah raised an eyebrow at him while she continued listening in to her mother's concern, "I understand now, Mother," she continued which angered Klaus more, "We'll figure it out, I promise. Bye," she hung up and returned her phone to her pocket.

"Nice of you to remember Maleny's situation," Klaus gave her a look before continuing to walk.

"That was my mother calling in with something of Maleny's," Amarrah began to explain, "You didn't listen in, did you?"

"I tend to have no interest in conversations you have, honestly," Klaus said casually as he looked around, missing Amarrah's glare, "I tolerate you simply because Maleny has affection for you. And, because I suppose thanks to your family she was able to come back."

"Thank the people who brought her to us," Amarrah rolled her eyes. "But listen, my mother says Maleny's channel of power with our coven has stopped."

Klaus stopped to turn to her, "And what, pray tell, does that mean?"

"What I said before," Amarrah shrugged, preparing herself for another round of shouts, "Maleny is _gone_."

"SHE IS NOT!" Klaus roared and turned around, facing her with a furious look.

"Then what else do you think happened!?" Amarrah shouted back, though in comparison to his shouts she sounded more like a whisper.

"Finn would not kill her," Klaus said after a long moment. "I know my brother well, and he wouldn't..."

"Then what would he do?" Amarrah demanded angrily, "Your family is full of maniacs if you haven't noticed! Can you even imagine what Finn's done with her? She could be suffering right now! She could be tortured!"

"Of course I've thought of that!" Klaus shouted back at her, outraged she insinuated he was thoughtless, "You seem to forget it's been _me_ that's protected her?"

"And how has that gone, huh!?" Amarrah leaned forwards, putting them face to face, "I love my friend but she has chosen so wrong! Look where she's at because of it?"

"It's _not_ _my_ fault!" Klaus furiously declared, but his face expressed honest guilt that betrayed his statement.

Amarrah calmed down as she realized he was just as terrified of Maleny's state as she was. She took a deep sigh and rubbed her temple, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Perhaps it's not _your_ fault but you have to admit a lot of the dangers Maleny has faced are because of your family. If she wasn't with you, she would have been-"

"Dead," Klaus whispered, silencing Amarrah. He stepped towards her, "Without meeting me she would have been dead. Probably by the hands of her own father. So, yes, she's been in danger because of her connection with me," he started walking Amarrah backwards, "But she's been protected by me. She had a family with me, my sister, my brother - as wicked and sinister as my family was she was loved by us," he cornered Amarrah against a tree and leaned closer to her, his voice lowering, "You will do best not to question this topic again. It may not always go right but I _always_ aim to protect Maleny. _Always_."

Amarrah relaxed when he stepped back and started to walk again. She didn't realize it but she found Klaus to be fear worthy. The way Maleny had described him back in France was nothing compared to what Amarrah was seeing. It was difficult to believe an actual relationship could exist between Klaus and Maleny.

~ 0 ~

Maleny swore she could begin to hear the faint noises of cars from the road. The moonlight ring had allowed her the supernatural hearing that would allow her to save her life. She'd been coming across more of Finn's wolves and was thankfully able to combat them to the point of putting them unconscious or death. Most of them she had to...put to death. Her gun had only one bullet left and was close to leaving her to defend herself with her bear hands. With each kill she acted on she felt more and more distraught. She felt awful, but it was better to feel awful or be dead.

She was not going to give them that satisfaction either.

Upon hearing crunching noises behind her she froze and turned around. There was no one to see but she could hear them coming...the wolves were coming to kill her. She swallowed hard and looked up to a tree with a loose branch. Closing her eyes and taking a breath, she decided how she would fight her last battle before she could make it home.

~ 0 ~

"No, we haven't seen anything weird," Hayley told Klaus and Amarrah after hearing the story of Maleny's kidnapping. The wolves that were no longer with Esther no longer wore the moonlight rings and therefore their hearing had been downgraded seriously. But even Hayley herself hadn't heard anything strange nearby.

"We're sure she's in the bayou," Amarrah insisted, "Before the spell was cut off the location pointed towards the bayou."

"Well maybe she's deeper," Hayley suggested, and looked at Klaus firmly, "But we'll help you find her."

"She's been gone for a near day, we haven't time to lose," Klaus frantically gestured for them to start moving.

"Now wait a minute," Hayley motioned them to stay still, "You said Mal stopped channeling magic from your coven," she looked at Amarrah.

"Yeah, my mother called in concern," Amarrah nodded.

"So that means she's either dead-"

" _No_ ," Klaus gave her a pointed look.

"What if they started the curse again and she's not even here anymore?"

Klaus refused to believe that and shook his head, "She's here, I know she is."

"Okay, but what if she's not-"

"SHE IS!" Klaus cut her off with a loud shout, his anger rising with each second that passed by, "She is still here and I will look for her through every last bloody part of this bayou until I find her - with or without you."

Hayley gave him a long look, surprised of his hope in Maleny's survival. She supposed she could be optimistic like him until they saw something that would tell them it had gone wrong.

" _Or_ ," she began anew again, about to earn another shout from Klaus when she finished with, "she could have body jumped again."

The idea left Klaus and Amarrah thinking for a minute. They hadn't even considered that idea in the whole time they'd been out searching and Hayley saw it.

"Death would be to easy of a punishment," Klaus said to himself, a smirk worming across his lips. "That would be clever-"

"That would be _awful_ ," snapped Amarrah, sending him a glare.

"But she would be _alive_ ," Klaus pointed at her, still in thought.

"Yeah, but her connection to my coven doesn't exist anymore," Amarrah needed to remind. "Even if she's switched bodies, our spell was designed to carry it out no matter what."

"What about a wolf's body, then?" Hayley finally cut in, making them both look at her oddly. "Finn wouldn't be stupid enough to put her into a vampire's body. He'd be creating someone he couldn't control. Put her into a wolf's body and you've got a ticking time bomb if she doesn't wear his moonlight rings."

The idea was even more distraught-provoking.

"If she was placed into a wolf's body then she has a better chance of surviving than if she remained in her witch's body," Hayley added then noticed Amarrah's displeased look, "No offense."

"All taken," Amarrah said nonetheless, "Witches can do a lot of things, alright? We can-"

"Spare us the lecture, Amarrah," Klaus dismissed her with a wave and turned around to the settlement of wolves, "How do we begin the search, then? Mal can literally be _anyone_ at this point."

"Well," Hayley stepped forwards and looked at the settlement herself, "There's no one missing here and all the other wolves are with Finn so…"

"Finn used one of his own," Klaus smirked at the idea, "That's gonna cost him in the long run - as well as be incredibly useful to us later on."

"Can we ask Aiden?" Amarrah thought to ask.

"No, he's completely out," Hayley shook her head, "They just turned in all the moonlight rings earlier. Finn wouldn't tell him anything anymore."

"So then how do we look for someone we don't even know?"

"I would assume the locator spell is out of the question?"

"You would assume right," Amarrah gave Hayley a nod before looking out to Klaus, "Any ideas?"

Klaus hated his answer and the reality of their situation, "I have no idea," and he despised not knowing what to do next.

~ 0 ~

"She's around here, her scent is strong. Look close, Kenzie," a young wolf told his other friend, a young woman, as they entered a small clearing.

"Alan is right, we better find her," a second woman emerged across the small plain they were in, "She's killed five of us now."

"She's not as stupid as we thought," the first woman, Kenzie, shook her head.

Just then, a bullet rang and the second woman was shot through the chest. As she fell to the ground, Kenzie and Alan looked up into the direction the bullet had come through. Maleny shot down from the top of a tree and fell upon Alan with a piece of branch in hand. It had been fastened into a sharper object, not a stake but enough to cause damage.

"What the - get off me!"

"NO!" she furiously screamed and stabbed the shaped branch into Alan's abdomen.

"Get the hell off him!" cried Kenzie. She lunged for Maleny and knocked her to the ground. She punched Maleny on the face before Maleny kicked her off.

Maleny scrambled to her feet and breathed in heavily, her lungs hurting from all the running she'd done, "Please, just go," she motioned, "I don't...I don't want to hurt anyone else...please. Just go."

Kenzie's eyes narrowed down on the brunette, "You killed my friends and you want me to let you go? Maybe you _are_ as stupid as we thought. I don't care what Finn said to do, you're gonna die."

Maleny tried running off but the woman tackled her to the ground. Maleny felt her cardigan and part of her blouse rip with the force of the tackle. The next thing she knew Kenzie was raising her up from the ground and throwing her against a tree. The sharp jab of the bark hitting her back made Maleny scream. She was _so_ tired by that point she wondered if there was even a chance she could perhaps escape.

Kenzie had left her to pick up the branch Maleny had dropped in with and looked it over, "You have good wood skills," she remarked and looked up at Maleny, "I suppose you learned this in one of your past lives?"

Maleny wearily looked at the branch and felt a lump in her throat as she remembered.

* * *

 _The village was celebrating a festival for the Gods full of dancing and eating and games of all sorts. But while everyone was gathered at the center to celebrate, Klaus preferred to stay on the outsides on his own. He'd once again had a falling out with Mikael that ended in a near fight if Esther hadn't intervened. The last thing Klaus wanted to do was celebrate some silly festival. He preferred where he was now, calmly carving onto the piece of wood he'd snagged earlier._

 _"I knew I would find you here," Maleny's voice made him look up from his work. The blonde was approaching him with a smile, "I was getting lonely out there, everyone dancing...you know Mateo asked me if I wanted to dance."_

 _Klaus watched her sternly as she took a seat beside him, "...you said no right?" his tone implied a warning for the other man's fate based on her answer._

 _Maleny just smirked, "You should have been there," she replied and laughed when he grumbled and returned to his carving. Maleny propped an elbow on her lap to rest her chin on her palm, "What are you doing now?" she curiously asked._

 _"You'll have to wait until it's finished," Klaus answered and glanced at her to see her curiosity. She always liked his little creations even when they were things he'd quite literally made up. He stopped carving for a minute and smiled, "Do you want to try?" he offered._

 _Maleny's half widened at the idea, "I don't know how to do that stuff. I'll just ruin it for you."_

 _Klaus laughed and pulled her closer to him, "It's actually quite simple," he assured her as she took the tool and wood piece._

 _"Easy for you to say. You've been at this since you were a kid," Maleny lightly squealed as Klaus pulled her onto his lap, "Klaus, someone will see us…" she blushed._

 _"Nah, they're all too focused on their festival," Klaus shook his head then smirked, "Besides, you're worth the trouble."_

 _Maleny looked at him, blushing deeper, "Am I?"_

 _"Definitely," he promised her with a sound kiss then proceeded to guide her through the carving manners as best as he could._

* * *

Maleny scrunched her nose and acquired new motivation to keep fighting, "Klaus taught me," she leaned off the tree, "And he taught me many other things!" she growled and lunged on the Kenzie. She grabbed the branch and slammed it over Kenzie's head, "I AM NOT LOSING!" Maleny gritted her teeth as she hit harder and harder.

By the time Kenzie had fallen Maleny was sobbing. She fell back on the ground and threw the bloody branch away from her. She pulled herself up to her feet and hugged herself, though quickly felt the fresh blood on her clothes then. She ran a hand through her messy, knotted hair and looked at the newest murder scene she was responsible for. She sniffled and ran off once again, hoping to finally find her way home.

~ 0 ~

Now at night, Rebekah had put her plan to escape the witches asylum. She'd roamed the upstairs floor for her friend's, Cassie, room since they were going to be escaping together. But when she found it completely empty she grew worried and rushed down the hallway in search of her. She noticed, however, the secret room holding Freya's coffin (though Rebekah didn't know it was Freya's coffin) was opened. She stepped inside to find one of the evil witches in charge was dead on the floor, her face covered in blood. Rebekah went for the coffin and cleared off some dust to see there was no girl inside anymore!

At the sound of creaks Rebekah turned around to see her friend Cassie walking in, bearing the same type of scars as the witches in charge bore.

Rebekah blinked, "Cassie. Cassie, where the hell have you...

"I'm sorry, Rebekah, but you didn't leave me much choice," the young teen said, "I told you, there's no escape. I had to turn to the only people I knew I could trust…" behind her came a swarm of witches with canes and fireplace pokers, "And I told them that they had to deal with you. My only regret is that I didn't stop you before you killed one of our own…" Cassie gestured to the dead witch in the room, "And now you have to be punished.

Rebekah stepped back, horrified at the betrayal, "No. I didn't kill her... though, to be fair, I won't miss the ugly cow. Hrrgh…" she wasn't about to let them take her back so she began to fight. She elbowed on witch on the face and kicked another on the legs. However, one managed to get her on the head and knocked her to the floor. Rebekah fell with a thud and was about to be hit again when the witch was flung to the wall. Rebekah raised her head to see Freya at the doorway, comically bored at the scene.

"You're all so mean," she frowned, "like the mouse that torments the cat in those cartoons. I think you're the ones who need to be punished," she raised her arms up and sent the other two witches into the walls. The remaining witch, Cassie backed away, but Freya was not going to let her free, "The others were just ignorant bullies but you, you're a smart girl, powerful, and yet you still betrayed a friend," she'd walked straight up to Cassie and grabbed her head, forcing an infliction pain on her head. Cassie screamed as blood poured from her eyes and nose until she eventually fell to the floor, dead.

"I despise traitors," Freya declared in a nonchalant tone then turned to the first dead witch and snatched back her necklace that had been taken earlier.

Rebekah had watched the entire scene in silence on the floor and wondered if she was to be afraid as well. Freya noticed her sister's bandaged hand so she took it into her own hands and healed it with with a spell.

Rebekah rose to her feet and flexed her hand, "How did you do that?" Freya smiled but instead of answering she led the way out of the room.

Rebekah was stunned as they literally walked out of the asylum without a problem. Freya had used her magic to open telekinetically the doors of the place and led Rebekah down the front porch steps.

"You're her, the all-powerful girl in the coffin…" Rebekah had slowly began to realize, "That's how you did magic... But why didn't you just tell me?"

Freya stopped walking and looked back, "I'd only just woken from a century of sleep. I wanted to know you, see what you were really like, and you didn't disappoint me. There's a spark in your, Rebekah. You're willful, also kind. You're not half as bad as our brothers."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows, "What did you say?

"You're right, you know. We met once before…" Freya continued to smile, "Christmas party in 1914. I was so desperate to catch a glimpse of my family, I even made a friend. Rebekah, you know who I am."

"You're the girl in my nightmare. It really is you…" Rebekah breathed in, her eyes becoming shiny with tears, "Freya."

Freya continued walking towards the gates and gripped her hands around bars, casting a spell, "Destruccive glas enfala. Destruccive glas enfala," the spell that had been used to keep witches inside the asylum was brought down in a snap. Freya turned to Rebekah afterwards, "I slept 100 years, and now finally, I'm free. Tell our brothers I'll be coming to see them soon, and I expect nothing less than their best behavior," she telekinetically ripped the gates off their hinges and then walked out, "First, I have to pay my respects to a fallen friend at the cemetery," she said quietly and started down the sidewalk, barefoot.

Rebekah stared after her in awe and confusion. She then started on her own journey back to the compound, running as fast as she could. She had so much to tell the others and frankly she was itching to slap Kol on the face for his little prank. But when she reached the compound she was confused to find all the lights off and basically no one home.

"Nik?" she called out in the middle of the courtyard, but no one answered, "Elijah?"

Where the hell was everyone?

"Hayley!" she called again and decided to go upstairs. It was then she missed her super hearing which would save her the time of searching. Just as she was reaching the stairs, she heard low groans from the entrance of the compound. Slowly, she peered out to the entrance and saw the shadow figure of a woman leaning against a wall, using it to get herself inside.

"Klaus?" she was calling as well, her voice shaky and frankly in fear, "Klaus, where are you?"

Rebekah began walking for the woman, intrigued by the unknown woman, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Maleny raised her head to see the dark-skinned woman with black, curly hair and frowned, "Who are _you_ and why are you in here? What did you do to him? What did you do to Klaus?"

Rebekah could see the woman was injured and thus unable to put up any fight. Of course then she saw the moonlight ring and stepped back, "You're one of Finn's wolves, aren't you? I swear to God I'm getting Finn for this...though he may have to wait in line for Kol."

Maleny raised an eyebrow and momentarily forgone her current problem to really look at the woman in front of her, "R-Rebekah? Is that you? This is the body Kol put you in?"

Rebekah frankly didn't like seeing the strange woman know so much about her, "How do you know that?"

Maleny's eyes teared up again, "Rebekah, it's _me_ ," she gestured to herself, "It's Mal…" Rebekah's eyes widened, "Finn...he did this to me," and after such an awful day Maleny finally burst into sobs.

Rebekah caught the brunette before she fell forwards and while confused she simply held Maleny closer, feeling that the woman needed a sisterly hug.

~ 0 ~

Barefoot, Freya had found her way to the Lafayette cemetery on her own. She'd done a spell to locate her friend's gravestone but was confused to find the location being in a plot area that read 'Dawson' instead.

Stumbling back with a deep scowl, she glared at the plots. "We meet again," she muttered.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Does it make me a bad person when I say this was actually one of my favorite chapters to write? Because...it really was *evil smile*. So, we got a new body for poor ole Maleny, and unfortunately, this one's here to stay a while. For visual references I imagine her to look like the actress ' _ **Adriana Louvier**_ ' - dark, wavy, brown hair, blue eyes. Also, we get Freya Mikaelson! And...what's this, she knows something about Maleny? Or...does she know Maleny? Or...hmmm... *smirks*

For Reviews:

Done lol. Let me know what you thought of the new chapter! :)

Yeah, Klaus won't be too happy with this revenge plot from his brother. Aw, glad to see you show protectiveness for my OCs lol. You lead the teams! Well, good news is she wasn't 'killed' and she's still around. Bad news? Well...you see above...

* * *

So, next time we get a further view into Mal's new problem, more Freya, and a new OC character. Leave me a thought for today's chapter? ;)


	22. Yamilet

**Author's Note:**

As a reminder, Maleny has (unfortunately for her) been forced to change bodies again. At the moment she looks like the actress ' _ **Adriana Louvier**_ ' - dark, wavy, brown hair and blue eyes and slightly taller than before.

* * *

Maleny sat inside the upstairs living room of the compound, dressed in pajamas and with a blanket draped over her shoulders. She was showered and given a chance for sleep but that had been useless for every moment her eyes closed she remembered what happened the day before. The newly returned Rebekah, still in a another body as well, came into the living room with a cup of tea for Maleny.

"Hey," she spoke quietly as it appeared Maleny was more fragile to loud noises at the moment. She sat down beside Maleny and gave her the cup, "I'm not really sure if this actually helps but teas are always made for the calming of the nerves. I think I made it right too."

"Thank you," whispered Maleny who clutched the cup like her life depended on it. Rebekah stared a minute at her before sighing and getting up. As she was leaving the room she bumped into Klaus.

"How is she?" he asked quietly as his eyes darted over Rebekah for the new brunette. He hadn't had much time to speak to her last night as when he'd gotten home with Amarrah, Maleny had fallen asleep after apparently sobbing an entire river to Rebekah whilst describing what she'd gone through.

"Well," Rebekah tilted her head and rubbed her neck, "She killed a group of wolves, has had her worst fear come true and she's beaten up. Even _my_ week wasn't bad compared to her one day."

Maleny raised her head and gazed in their direction, "I _can_ hear you, you know," as the two siblings looked at her she raised her hand that still wore Esther's moonlight ring, "I don't want some pity talk about me."

Klaus left Rebekah's side and walked over to Maleny, bending down in front of her. Maleny lowered her gaze as she felt him judging her for what she'd done and just _how_ she'd been able to do it. However, in reality, Klaus was merely studying her new face. He'd barely gotten a glimpse of her last night when she was asleep. She retained blue eyes only these were darker, unlike her original shinier ones. Her cheeks were more plump and her lips a lighter shade of pink. Her hair was longer than before, wavy, her once blonde hair turned a dark brown. It appeared she was also a bit taller than before.

She was pretty, no doubt, but this just wasn't his Maleny anymore. Either way, he loved her and he would fix this no matter what.

Klaus took her head into his hands and determinedly told her, "I am going to kill Finn for what he has done to you."

"You can't kill him," Maleny spoke quietly, her voice seemingly on the verge of breaking from her nonstop crying, "I need him alive so he can fix me."

"We can get Amarrah," Klaus reminded her, "She can reverse the spell and-"

Maleny shook her head, making him take back his hands. She sniffled as she pushed back the blanket off her shoulders and began undoing the top of her blouse's buttons. She then tugged her left sleeve to reveal a burned-like mark on her collarbone. Klaus' eyes fell on the mark with confusion, even Rebekah came over to see what Maleny was trying to show him.

Maleny swallowed hard before she explained, "They've locked me into this body. If I want out, I have to kill this body. But if I do I don't go back to my original body, I'll just die. It's an ancient spell that only an old, powerful witch can undo."

"Finn," Rebekah distastefully said her brother's name as she realized, "Of course."

"He said he had something worse for me," Maleny was trying to redo the buttons of her blouse but her tears and basic heartbreak won over, "...I just didn't think it'd be this!" she choked out before sobbing again.

Klaus got up to hug her and sat down as he held her tight, giving Rebekah a menacing look that expressed just what would be the fate of Finn once they got ahold of him. Rebekah slowly came over and sat down on the couch, affectionately rubbing Maleny's back. There really wasn't much either she or Klaus could do at the moment. They would of course have in Amarrah to see what her verdict was but beyond that, there was nothing. That was what Maleny sobbed for at the moment. She could feel the desperation and the terror of once again living in a body that wasn't hers, living in a life where she would never know if the next day she would wake in the same body or a different one.

~ 0 ~

Cami was on a furious stalk in the safe house after listening to Elijah tell her what had happened with Maleny the day before. It was a good thing Hope was napping as Cami had shouted what she never even thought she would ever say at Elijah for keeping it all secret.

"How the hell could you not tell me Maleny was missing!?" she angrily stopped beside the front door and faced the Original.

"Because even if I had there would've been nothing you could do," Elijah pointed out what he believed was the obvious.

"I still had a right to know!" Cami exclaimed fiercely, "Mal is my cousin and she was in danger!"

"But she survived-"

"Yes, but now she's been forced into a different body again! Do you know how she must feel right now?" Cami crossed her arms and tried to think of what her cosine could be doing right now, "She's...back to where she started. Only now I think she has it worse because it's _Finn_ who's controlling her."

Elijah walked over once he saw her beginning to cool down, "But she's not going to be in that body for long. Niklaus will make sure of that."

"But in the meantime?" Cami raised an eyebrow, "Because that's the dangerous part."

At this, Elijah was confused, "I know Finn. He wouldn't kill her - that would only void his punishment for her."

"I wasn't talking about Finn trying that," Cami corrected quietly, hating herself for ever thinking about it. "I mean...what Maleny is capable of doing...to herself..."

"You...you think Maleny would attempt against her own life?" even Elijah was horrified to think about that.

"Logical-thinking-Maleny wouldn't," Cami began, "but heartbroken, scared Maleny perhaps would. I don't trust her to be alone right now. She's fragile, she's... _processing_ what happened. For God's sake, she killed a group of wolves. This was Maleny's first kill - a _murder spree_. Do you know how that could affect her?"

Elijah could now see the situation was far worse than he thought, "I'm going to call Klaus, let him know he has to keep a close eye on her."

Cami agreed with a nod, "Yes. And next time you hide something from me it'll hurt _you_ ," she warned, "You owe me big time for not slapping you right now.'

Elijah gave a small smile, "I only kept it a secret because I didn't want you to worry."

"But I _am_ going to worry," Cami frantically replied, "Because she's my cousin! It's the same thing with you, you idiot. I don't like being kept in the dark and you should know that by now."

"Yes, but-"

"Save it," Cami raised a hand to stop him from continuing on, "Go and call Klaus, warn him about Mal. I'm going to go check on Hope," with a small glare she walked past him towards Hope's room.

Elijah sighed a ran a face down his face in frustration. It appeared any time he wanted to spare Cami some pain it only did the opposite! Why did he keep getting it wrong? He didn't want her to be angry with him, much less give him those glares with her big eyes that were really only meant to be happy.

 _Off track_ , he thought.

He shook his head, he needed to focus on how to make it up to her instead. First, though, he would call Klaus like she wanted him to to inform about Maleny's possible attempts.

~ 0 ~

Amarrah was looking over Abigail Rowan's spell book while she and Rebekah listened to Klaus who was sharing Cami's warnings.

"You really think Maleny could do that?" Rebekah asked in horror, her eyes wide, "Kill herself? Cami's gone mad! Maleny would never do that!"

Klaus was on the same page as his sister, refusing Maleny could stoop to that level. Amarrah, however, looked up from her book, "Well you won't be stupid enough to discard the idea," she warned them both.

"Mal would never do that," Klaus pointed at her violently.

"Well we're not gonna take the chance," Amarrah snapped, "I think you should start by removing anything she could use. The moonlight ring provides extra strength. Take it from her."

"I am not going to take away what makes her feel safe," Klaus declared and turned away from the French witch. He didn't like the idea of Maleny using Esther's ring but it had become like a safety measure for her. It had allowed her to survive in the bayou and she was still afraid she would have to fight again. Klaus couldn't bring himself to snatch it from her when she so clearly needed to feel safe.

Amarrah and Rebekah did not see it that way, and they both voiced their disagreement.

"She can't keep wearing that," Rebekah spoke first, "That thing isn't going to keep her safe. It'll bring her to her own death!"

"Leaving it on her is the most irresponsible thing I've heard," Amarrah added, "And if you won't take it away _I_ will."

But before she took even a step towards the hallway, Klaus sped up to her and glowered down at her, "You won't try that unless you feel like losing limbs," Amarrah wasn't one to back down so easily but the hard look on the man's face kept her still for a minute.

"Nik, you can't be serious," Rebekah called his attention, "You're actually going to defend that stupid ring? The thing that's making Hayley marry some guy so their people can be free?"

"Maleny can take it off after the wedding," Klaus turned back to her, "At which point she will have acquired Hayley's hybrid abilities," between the three they had decided the best security measure for Maleny would be for her to join Hayley's Unification marriage to garner the abilities that would in turn keep her safe until they could put her back into her own body. It was just a matter of explaining it to her.

"What if we can get her to take it off voluntarily?" Amarrah asked, making Klaus look at her suspiciously, "I mean, what if we can make her see the ring isn't going to make her safer? Would that be okay?"

"...yes," Klaus answered after a minute, "Like you both, I want nothing more than for her to throw the ring away. But until she decides to, or Hayley's marriage comes up, you will not force her to do anything. Understood?"

Amarrah and Rebekah looked at each other and sighed in agreement.

"Deal," Amarrah said first.

"Fine," Rebekah went next.

Satisfied he'd won the argument he motioned them to keep looking at the spell book. He turned and walked out of the room, heading for Maleny's to see how she was doing. He agreed with Rebekah and Amarrah that the ring needed to come off, it was just the way in which it would come off that was troubling him.

~ 0 ~

Maleny stood in front of her mirror, now changed from her sleeping clothes into a rather tight baby blue dress that flowed at the bottom. She hated the dress, she didn't even know why she'd bought it in the first place. But it was the only thing that mildly fit and felt comfortable. Pulling on the left sleeve of the white cardigan she put on, her breath shakily went in as she gazed intently on the burn mark over her collarbone. Before she could do anything, her tears were filling once again in her eyes.

Sensing a presence behind her, she let the sleeve return to its place and glanced back, seeing Klaus standing just at the open door, looking immensely guilty for her. Out of all the things she wanted to say, what came out was, "My clothes don't fit me anymore," her voice cracked towards the end.

Klaus nodded and stepped towards her, "We can get you new things, I promise."

Maleny's lips pursed together as she tried to withhold more tears, "That's not what I want. I don't want to have to buy new clothes because someone put me inside another body. I don't want it, I don't-"

Klaus grabbed her arms before she could burst into more sobs, "This is only temporal, I promise."

Maleny sniffled and rubbed her tears off her face, "I shouldn't be like this," she scolded herself, "I need to stop crying, I-"

Klaus looked at her in confusion for a minute before he understood, "You are allowed to feel however you want," he cupped her face.

"But I don't want to be weak," she tearfully stared at him, "After everything I've done crying seems like the stupidest thing to do."

"You are allowed to cry as much as you need to. This should not have happened to you and I promise you it will be fixed. In the meantime, you do what you need to do to release your feelings. No one will judge you, no one will reprimand you. We all love you and only want you to get better."

Maleny closed her eyes a minute as he kissed her forehead, "Do you realize we only had three days of happiness between us before this happened?" she whispered.

"I thought about it," Klaus admitted with a weak smile, "But I wasn't going to share it with you."

"It's like we truly are cursed," Maleny sighed and stepped away from him, "Every time we come close to happiness something comes in and breaks us apart."

"Not this time, though. This story will not end the way the others have," Klaus swore to her, "Finn will fix this and you will suffer no more."

Maleny stared at him for a long while, wanting to believe everything would turn out better like he said it would. But at the moment things were too gloomy and dark for any hope to break in. She wanted to cry more, she wanted to hit things, she wanted to scream.

Klaus could see her nearing another sobbing point and quickly interjected with an idea, "Why don't you and Rebekah go out to buy yourself some new clothes?"

Maleny shook her head, sounding as a child when she complained, "You can't make me go shopping at a time like this."

"I can and I will," Klaus reached for hand and started for the door, "Besides, Hayley's wedding is coming up and I hear she hasn't even purchased a wedding dress."

Maleny sighed when they came out of the room, "You're seriously going to make me shop?"

"Here in this age I thought that's what all women want to hear?" Klaus said in amusement as the brunette groaned and turned to the side overlooking the courtyard.

"I'm not like the other women in this age," she mumbled.

"No, you're not," he agreed with a broad smile, "You far better than them."

She blushed momentarily and looked to the side, "This is no time for flirting either," she quietly scolded him, though there was no meaning behind it.

"Mal," he stepped closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and forcing her to face him, "you have always been brave, even when you're scared you are still brave. You will not break from this. Finn will not have that pleasure," she put a hand on his arm but noticed the moonlight ring around her finger, remembering she'd yet to remove it. Klaus followed her eyes to the ring and decided to add, "And you can leave the ring on until you decide otherwise."

Maleny's eyes raised up to his, expressing her surprise, "You're...you're not forcing me to take it off?"

"No," Klaus took her hands into his, "because it makes you feel safe. I want you to feel safe and if I cannot provide that feeling then I want you to find it somewhere else."

"Even if it just so happens to be one of your mother's creations?"

"Even if it just so happens to be one of my mother's creations," Klaus nodded.

Maleny took him into a tight hug, deeply sighing and partially releasing tears, "I love you. I'm sorry it's coming from the wrong lips."

Klaus pulled her away to cup her face, tempted to prove her wrong with a kiss. But she'd showed almost immediately her reluctance for such a thing now being in a different body. He would respect that but never leave her to think he wouldn't love her because she was no longer a witch nor was the girl in the forest he had come to love so much.

"It doesn't matter what lips are saying it as long as it's _you_ being the one to tell me," he said instead, making her smile.

The ringing of his phone interrupted their moment and with an annoyed sigh he pulled it out of his pocket to answer. Meanwhile, Maleny turned to the courtyard again, startled as she began to hear Aiden's voice on the other line. With wide eyes she glanced at Klaus, putting a hand on her ear as she clearly listened in.

"I heard him," she whispered in awe after Klaus had hung up, "I heard Aiden - he was telling you about Finn having Marcel. How'd I do that?"

With an amused chuckle Klaus took her hand wearing the moonlight ring and gestured to it, "Being a wolf with the ring, you have super hearing now."

"Hearing...right," Maleny thought about her time in the bayou escaping from Ela and the wolves and immediately stiffened in terror.

Klaus sensed her sudden change and moved closer to her, "What is it?"

"The bayou," she answered in a shaky voice, "It's...it's so scary when I think about what I did now - what happened."

"It'll take some time to process, Mal, but I promise you will get better," he tried to assure her with a crooked smile which did manage to get her slightly better.

Just then a weak-looking Kol came into the courtyard, looking rather exhausted apart from weak, " I see my timing is as impeccable as usual," and seeing his brother so close to the new brunette woman he remarked, "Ooh, Mal's not gonna like to hear about this…"

Irritated, Maleny glowered down at the teen, "It's _me_ you idiot - Maleny. Your brother Finn did this to me and please feel free to let him know that he's the next person I'll be killing."

Kol's eyebrows raised upwards in genuine shock, "I swear I had no idea he was going to do that one."

"That's probably the only crime for which you shall not be punished," Klaus scowled at him.

" _Kol_ ," Rebekah appeared from another room upstairs and immediately glared down at her brother, "As gracious as your apology better be, you're still getting one hell of a slap!"

Kol raised his hands in neutrality before anyone came down for him, "Wait! Wait. I understand the irony of what I'm about to say, but I came here because I need your help.

Klaus laughed at him while Rebekah only intensified her glare, "Figure out how to do your wicked little body-swap, and then we can talk about help!"

"Look, you don't understand, Nik. Finn has locked me in this body- no more jumping."

It was Maleny's turn to scoff, "Join the club, Kol," she pulled on her sleeve to reveal the burn mark on her collarbone, "It seems it's Finn's favorite trick. Tell us why _you_ should get the help instead?" she knew it was a selfish thing to ask but seeing as Kol had basically earned what he received while she'd been caught in a crossfire it seemed like a good thing to ask.

"He's put a curse on me, Mal," Kol replied in a shaky voice much like she had earlier, "In difference to _you_ I'm _dying_ ," but looking at his siblings who remained unfazed he sighed, "You don't believe me."

"Well, you're hardly the champion of truth-telling," remarked Klaus.

"Of course, why would a brother expect his siblings to leap to his aid?"

"Oh cut the crap, Kol," snapped Maleny, "You deserved every last bit of unhappiness for all that you've done lately."

"I know what I've done!" Kol exclaimed, growing frustrated, "But, I won't apologize for trying to pull one over on you, Beks," he turned to look at his sister, "You deserved it! But I don't deserve to die! Certainly not at the hands of my own family!"

By this time Klaus had grown tired of the joke and sped downstairs to grab the teen by his arm, "What kind of con are you playing?"

Kol shook his hand off and stepped back, "The kind I hate the most- the truth."

Maleny studied Kol from upstairs before coming to the conclusion, "Klaus, I don't think he's lying…"

"What?" the hybrid turned to look up at her, believing perhaps her troubled mind was impairing her judgement at the moment.

"No, I think she's right," Rebekah slowly agreed as she walked over to stand beside Maleny, "Even as a boy, Kol never lied once called out on the act. He may play dirty pool, but he's not lying."

"Nik, I was helping Marcel for Davina," Kol tried to explain, "Finn has got him, he's trying to get a secret out of him, something he thinks Marcel knows about you," he noticed the anxious looks between the trio and bitterly laughed, " (Kol watches with interest as Klaus and Rebekah share worried and anxious looks, "He's right, isn't he?"

"Marcel doesn't know anything about anything," Klaus coldly assured but even he couldn't help feeling a slight tingle of fear.

"Well, if I were you, I'd hope that that's true, because believe me- Finn has the means to get it out of him," Kol looked at each and every one of them of course never believing any of their words.

~ 0 ~

Cami had taken Hope out into the front yard of the safe house. In her baby stroller, Hope gurgled as Cami pushed the stroller around. She hadn't really been out much and what with her disagreement with Elijah she figured there was no better place to be than outside. She stopped in front of the bonfire place the others had used days ago and peered inside the ashes and burnt wood. The scrap of a picture caught her eyes and so she leaned into it to pick it up. While it was burned she could tell it had been a nice little picture of what she assumed was the Mikaelsons' plus Maleny and Hayley during the first day they'd arrived at the safe house.

"Family," Cami mumbled, unable to help the annoyance lace her tone. At that moment she severely missed her friend Gia whom she hadn't spoken to in quite the days. At least with Gia she was never hurt nor lied to.

The whimpers of Hope made Cami head back to Hope. The blonde bent down in front of Hope and smiled as she saw the baby waving her small hands in front of her where a small butterfly was flying.

Cami laughed at the infant, "You are adorable, do you know that?" she tickled Hope on the stomach, causing her to giggle and let the butterfly fly free.

She rose to her feet and looked around, putting a hand over her stomach as she felt another of those awful fiery rages start. She hadn't tried to mention it before to Elijah, thinking it was best to leave the limited blood bags to Elijah who seemed to need it more. Hiding it had been a little easier than she thought but now that the days were passing by it was becoming a nagging in the corners of her mind. She couldn't very well provide therapy sessions for Elijah if she herself wasn't alert.

Cami shook her head, why was she considering Elijah so much in this? She was supposed to be angry with him, which she was. She wasn't supposed to care what was best for him. She was hungry for God's sake!

~ 0 ~

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Maleny muttered as she and Rebekah walked down a street. As promised to her, Klaus had forced her to leave the compound in order to get new clothes and maybe even look out for something for Hayley.

"This time I agree with the plan," Rebekah chuckled as Maleny made more faces of disappointment, "Amarrah's going to help Kol figure out how to get Marcel back and maybe even help Kol along the way."

"Meanwhile we do the girly thing and shop?" Maleny looked at the dark-haired woman, unimpressed, "Seriously?"

"You're the one who told Klaus your clothes didn't fit anymore," Rebekah gestured to the dress on Maleny.

"Because it was the only thing that didn't make me cry at the moment," Maleny hugged herself and deeply sighed.

"You're not gonna get sad again," Rebekah warned as they came to a stop in front of a clothing store, "You're gonna go in there," she pointed to the shop, "and buy yourself something pretty for the wedding. Heads up, though, Hayley did mention something about 'nothing pink'."

Maleny rolled her eyes and glanced back at the near empty shop, "I don't even know what size I am anymore. And buying a party dress, or clothes for that matter, is not on my list of to-do-things."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned the brunette around, facing the store, "Go in there and buy yourself a dress. Meanwhile, I'll get a start on Hayley's dress. There's a store just down the block with possible options."

"Fine," Maleny huffed and started for the store, ignoring Rebekah's laughter as she did. She entered the almost empty store and gave a polite greeting towards the cashier who in response gave back a nervous smile. Though it was strange, Maleny didn't realize it.

She started down the racks looking for something that would work for the wedding as well as picking out daily clothes. She was ashamed to think that she was going to use money her 'boyfriend' gave her to buy the clothes, but there wasn't really any other place she could get money from. She blushed as she decided to get something pretty, just for him. Though she wondered if it would make a difference it was a new body now…

~ 0 ~

No longer was Amarrah shocked to see the Mikaelsons' arguing about wanting to kill each other, nor to see them actually going through with it through secret plans. She blankly watched Klaus and Kol shout at each other over the fact Kol was secretly plotting to kill Klaus with Davina using some dagger.

"You come simpering for brotherly love, and the whole time you were plotting against me with that damn dagger!" Klaus was in the middle of saying, "You're no better than Finn!"

"Oh, and you threatening me makes you better than Finn, does it?" Kol replied back with, looking hurt.

"Oh my God STOP IT!" Amarrah rolled her head in weariness, "My God, is there ever a day where you people don't plot for each other's deaths?"

Kol only grew more angry and shouted, "I came to you because you're my family! But, I see whilst you and Rebekah and Elijah are all hanging portraits and sharing secrets, I'm the odd one out! You wanna know where Finn is? You wanna find a way to kill him?" he pointed towards Klaus, "Well, you can figure it out yourself!" he cast a pain infliction spell on Klaus and when Amarrah tried to help she became under the influence as well.

Amarrah groaned when the spell past, Kol now far from the vicinity, "I swear to you, you people are deranged," she rose to her feet and faced Klaus, "What's the plan now, genius? Your stupid temper just cost us the only way to get to Finn."

"We'll find a way," he waved her off and ignored her scoff of disbelief. At the same time his phone went off and while Amarrah returned to the spell she and Kol had been attempting to do, he answered, "What is it Hayley?" what came afterwards was only the tip of the iceberg.

Finn had discovered Hope was alive and now was sending Marcel for Hayley's blood lest he wants for Finn to kill his vampires.

~ 0 ~

Maleny stepped out of the clothing store carrying a shopping bag, somewhat content. She turned to meet up with Rebekah at the wedding store only to feel someone grab her arm and pull her back.

"There you are!" it was a man around her age, a taller man with chocolate brown eyes and black hair. He was well built and dressed in a black shirt with blue jeans. He seemed both relieved and angry with her for some reason.

"What?" Maleny squeaked and tried getting out of the man's grip, "Let me go!"

"How the hell could you let them do this!" the man angrily exclaimed, "I told you the ring would come at a price!"

Maleny wasn't listening as she used all her force to push the man off her, and it was surprisingly easy to do so, "Leave me alone!" she dashed off in a quick run. To her horror, she found the man coming after her.

~ 0 ~

"I think you need a nap," Cami was saying to Hope as she carried the baby into the safe house, leaving the stroller just outside on the front porch. Hope had become irritated and a lot more cries seemed to be given out, thus alerting Cami it was most indeed nap time. Upon entering the first thing she did was sense for Elijah, and when he wasn't in the living room nor kitchen, she continued up to Hope's room. It was rather easy putting the baby down, as Hope was already half asleep before Cami reached the room. Afterwards, Cami tended to a couple of unfolded blankets left behind in the room as she made sure Hope was fully asleep. After thirty minutes or so, Cami decided it was time to leave the room and face what ever laid outside - whether it was another argument or the silent treatment.

To her surprise, she found a glass sitting on the living room table...poured with blood. The immediate whiff she got made her take an involuntary step forwards, "Get it together," she hissed at herself and forced her feet to stay put, "...Elijah?" she started to call in a tremulous voice, "Elijah?"

"Yes, Camille?" a moment later the Original appeared from the kitchen.

"What are, um, wh-what are you doing?" Cami pursed her lips together in an attempt to avoid any of the scent running in through her mouth. She hadn't realized she was that hungry till now. Maybe it was because she hadn't been this tested.

"I was going to ask if you wanted a drink," Elijah came out of the kitchen, holding another glass in hand, "Maybe accept my apology?"

Cami raised an eyebrow, "Apology?"

"I know you haven't been feeding properly since you arrived," Elijah explained as he went over to the living room and took a seat on the couch, "I imagine it's partially because you came unprepared for a long visit."

Cami ran a hand through her hair and slowly followed over to the couch, "And because I feel like you need it more."

"I'm an Original, Cami," Elijah reminded but it didn't serve much for Cami.

"It's just a title, it doesn't actually mean much," she picked up the glass meant for her off the table.

"Except because of me you stand here with your abilities," he pointed out, making her lightly laugh.

"Just because I'm from your sireline doesn't mean you get to show off," she shook her head then took a drink from the glass. Immediately, her face vamped-out in pleasure, "Sorry!" fully embarrassed, she put her glass on the table and practically jumped to her feet to rush off.

Elijah had grabbed her by the arm so quickly Cami didn't even get a step away from him. He turned her around slowly and smiled at her, her face back to normal, "It's okay," he spoke to her quietly. Cami felt her face warm up with his fingers brushing over her skin in his attempts to push back some of her hair, "You shouldn't be be embarrassed. It's natural - for us."

Cami dimly smiled at him, "I've never seen it happen to you. You're like Mr. Perfect or something," and with those thoughts she became even more flustered.

Elijah pretended to consider the new title before chuckling, "I think I am far from that, if you haven't noticed? I am nothing but a lie. Everything real about me is hidden behind that red door."

"Not everything," Cami quickly interjected, overcoming her fluster to correct him, "There are so many good things about you and I find it completely unfair for you to allow Esther to take them away from you. You can't, Elijah Mikaelson, do you hear me? You can't."

After a minute of upolding her look with his own, Elijah gave a small nod agreeing to her warning, "I won't. But I can't do it alone…" he gave her a look that told her he wanted her to forgive him.

"You are a cheat," she accused and stepped back, unable to stop smiling at him.

"I do sincerely apologize for not telling you what was going on with Maleny," Elijah began his apology, taking the step she'd taken back, "I thought it would be best if you didn't know until it was controlled."

"But she's my cousin, Elijah, and I always want to know if she's okay," Cami sighed. She could tell he was being honest in his apology and frankly, looking at his face, she couldn't take it. His chocolate brown eyes bored down on her, begging her forgiveness.

"Mal is okay," Elijah pressed, "She's in another body, but she's okay, and Niklaus will stop at nothing to get her back."

"I know that, I do know it," Cami nodded, never for once doubting Klaus would hesitate to help Maleny, "I just still needed to know."

"I know, I understand I did wrong," Elijah looked down, fully accepting his fault.

Cami stared at him trying to control her heartbeats which, for some reason, wanted to go faster. She ducked under to catch his gaze, "You promise me you'll always tell me what's going on and I'll accept your apology," she placed her hands on his face and smiled once they were face to face, "As well as maybe give me more of the stored blood around here? I'm, frankly, starving."

Elijah could agree to all that with ease, "Let me go get some, then," he promptly replied and took one of her hands off, surprising her with a gentle kiss on its back. With a smile, Elijah went past her to go retrieve another blood bag for them two. Cami discreetly glanced over her shoulder to watch him leave, flustered when she realized her own movement.

~ 0 ~

Klaus was growing frustrated as he kept leaving messages for Elijah on the phone which the suited Original didn't seem to be seeing, "Pick up the damn phone, Elijah! Finn is trying to find Hope!" Klaus stuffed his phone into his pocket and hurried down the stairs of the courtyard.

"I doubt they'll be able to find her," Amarrah called from the top of the stairs, "Mal said the spell you guys used to cloak Hope would take like a hundred witches to crack."

"And yet Esther still managed to find Rebekah," Klaus countered and glanced up at the woman, still not too pleased she had to have been informed of Hope's survival. While he did learn to trust her, he was still on the plan of the less people who knew about Hope the better it was.

"Well, Finn's not as smart," Amarrah smirked and started down the stairs, "Plus, Elijah and Cami will never let him get to her. So, you need to calm down."

Just when Klaus was considering the idea, he heard repeated shouts of his name. He turned to the entrance to find Maleny running in, "Klaus! Klaus!"

"What? What is it, Mal!?" Klaus caught her in his arms but even then the woman still dragged him further down the courtyard, "Mal!"

"There's someone after me!" she cried and pointed over to the entrance, "He's literally chased me down the streets! He's coming for me!"

"Maybe he's one of Finn's wolves," Amarrah reasoned as she and Klaus looked back at the entrance where sure enough the same young man from before came running in.

"Yamilet!" he barely got to shout before Klaus pinned him to the wall.

Terrorized, Maleny gasped and stepped away while Amarrah rushed over to comfort her. Klaus kept the man in a tight grip, "Finn has grown stupider by the day if he thinks he can send in one lone wolf after Maleny."

The man tried to break free from the near choke hold he was in, sputtering out, "Finn? What? I only came for her!"

"Well, you're not getting her!" Amarrah declared, putting a hand on Maleny's arm who was still shaking with fear.

"You must be delirious if you think you actually had a chance here," Klaus had a good laugh before gripping tighter the man's neck, "Now the only questions remaining is how shall you die?"

"I'm not dying!" the man declared in a growl, "I only came for-"

"She's not going anywhere!" Klaus shouted at him and plunged his hand through the man's chest for the heart.

"Yamilet!" the man said in the midst of his scream, but it was just enough to get Maleny's attention.

"Klaus, stop!" she left Amarrah to run up to the hybrid.

"Mal, what are you doing?" Klaus, confused, looked at the brunette but still kept his hand lodged in the man's chest, "He's one of Finn's-"

"I'm not with Finn!" the man cut him off, still very much in pain, "Yamilet, why are you doing this?" his sad eyes landed on Maleny.

"Yamilet?" Maleny slowly began to realize what the problem there was. In her running, she hadn't listened to the man, too afraid to be caught to pay attention. "Is that...is that... _her_ name?" she pointed to herself, confusing the man.

"Why are you talking like that?" the man frowned, "What's that Finn done to you, hm?"

Without looking away from the man, Maleny put a hand on Klaus' arm that was still holding the man by the chest, "Klaus, let him go. I don't...I don't think he meant to hurt me."

Hesitantly, Klaus retracted his hand from the man's chest, "You have one minute to explain," he warned the man.

"I was only looking for you, Yamilet," the man earnestly spoke as he straightened up and tried taking a step towards Maleny when Klaus blocked the way.

"You have one minute to explain from _over there_ ," he pointed the man back to the wall.

"You've no right," the man declared and Klaus scoffed, "That's my girlfriend and I came looking for her!"

Maleny's eyes widened, her fear slipping away instantaneously. The man hadn't wanted to hurt her. Meanwhile, the new details only made Klaus even more on edge.

"She's not," he assured the man, almost threatening someone to say otherwise.

"At least, not right now," Maleny softly corrected, earning a look from the wolf man. She sighed, "How long has it been since you've seen Yam - I mean, me?"

While confused, the man answered, "It's been three days."

Maleny accounted those three days perfectly for Finn's preparation of the body she was now in, the second day for when she was kidnapped, and the third day for when she escaped from the bayou. Three days.

"You may want to listen to what we have to tell you," she regretfully declared after a minute or so.

~ 0 ~

A young blonde witch stood in front of the Dawsons' tomb area studying every part of it as if there was something to discover. It wasn't until someone else spoke up that she broke out of her nearlike trance.

"Sister, what are you doing here?" Finn watched his older sister, Freya, a couple feet away from the tomb.

Freya, now neatly dressed and far more collected than the last time Rebekah had seen her, turned around to Finn with an inquisitive face, "Do you happen to know anything about this family?" she pointed to the tomb with a thumb.

Finn raised an eyebrow, not very interested in the tomb for there were more pressing matters to attend to, "Sacrificial family wiped out by our dear brother Niklaus."

"Sacrificial?"

"Yes. They were responsible for the curse placed on our brother's little girlfriend. They had her jumping bodies since the village days."

"Dawsons," Freya repeated, glancing back at the tomb, knowing the name all too well. "It's them," she whispered but Finn did not hear.

"Freya, believe me," Finn came up to the tomb and took a mere look at it before making a distasteful face, "They are of no interest to us. I took care of Maleny days ago, though I've yet to retrieve the body. I fear Ela has failed me in that department."

"You did what to her?" she stared at her brother in utter shock.

"Oh," Finn rolled his eyes and turned away, "The cabin has a protective spell barring anyone not a witch to enter. I'm not that irresponsible, sister." When there was no response from Freya, he glanced her way and saw a pensive expression on her face. "What is it?"

"The last time I was awake it was near the early 20th century, and I came to know this woman - Maya Sterling - and she was very infatuated with Niklaus," she crossed her arms, looking straight at the Dawson tomb, "I had my suspicions on who she was but I couldn't be sure from a first glance and brief information on her, so I took my opportunity at a Christmas party and talked to her. She had this, this awful pain in her head," she motioned to her temple, "I knew enough to know the pain wasn't ordinary, that it was some sort of hex or spell cast on her. I didn't have enough time to discover everything, but I knew she was Maleny Rowan."

"How would you know that?" Finn eyed her curiously. He had yet to speak about Maleny, mostly catching her up on their family's situation. There was no way in hell Freya would know anything about Maleny.

Freya stepped closer to the tomb, running her fingers over it, whispering, "Because _he_ told me about her."

"He? Who's 'he', Freya?"

Freya ignored him and looked at her brother with hard eyes all of a sudden. "Finn, I need to get to that cabin in the bayou now. And don't you dare say 'no' to me because this isn't up for discussion."

"Freya-"

"Are you going to give the location or shall I have to perform a spell to get it myself?"

Finn's eyes had widened with surprise at such ferocity Freya used against him - her own brother - for a woman she didn't even know?

~ 0 ~

Back in the compound, Maleny had told the lone wolf what had happened to her since her kidnapping three days ago. Behind her stood Klaus and Amarrah, both still rather reluctant to simply trust the wolf man, more so Klaus. The wolf, now identified as Alton, sat across Maleny on the couch, his hands buried in his hair as he tried to comprehend all that had happened since he'd seen 'Yamilet'.

"You're telling me that psycho Finn used my girlfriend as some vessel to put _you_ in it?" he stared at Maleny in disbelief and in rage.

Nervously, Maleny nodded, "Mhm. Finn wanted to get revenge and...he got it," she gestured to herself, "My name is Maleny Rowan and that's my friend, Amarrah," she pointed up to the dark-haired woman behind the couch, "and that's my boyfriend...ish," she gave Klaus an apologetic look when he mockingly glared at her, "Well, you can be my full boyfriend after I have my body back," she huffed and continued with her introductions for Alton, "That's Klaus, Finn's younger brother. And trust us when we say we will fix this because I have no intention on staying in this body for long."

"I hope so because I want Yamilet back," Alton declared, "She's my girlfriend and even if we disagreed on how to live...I still love her, and I just want her back."

"Well, first thing's first would be to retrieve your body," Amarrah spoke up, "Your original one."

"It's probably still at the cabin," Klaus said in a mutter, eyes still glued on Alton. "Finn's been busy with other things so I've heard."

"We can get it back," Alton immediately stood up, determined to do what it took to get back his girlfriend, "I know the bayou like the back of my hand."

"But you don't know how to get there and I don't know how to explain it either," Maleny stood up as well, "I can show you but I'd have to go."

"Absolutely not," declared Klaus with a shake of his head, "You are not going back to the place where you were kidnapped."

"Someone has to go," Maleny turned to him, "and it clearly has to consist of me and someone else. So, unless you can magically create another me, I'm going."

"I can accompany her," Alton offered himself up, not that Klaus cared for it much.

"You want me to leave my girlfriend in your hands?" Klaus scoffed at the idea. He thought back to the previous he'd entrusted Maleny with someone else - Riley had let her nearly be killed by Kieran while Davina then let the Dawson's nearly get her.

"I'll remind you _my_ girlfriend just so happens to be in the same body as well," Alton glowered at the hybrid, "Which means I'll keep her safe just as much as you would."

Once again, Klaus scoffed and looked away, "Do not compare your abilities to mine. I am far more than what you will ever dream of being."

"Well, I'm-"

"Okay!" Maleny clapped her hands, "I think I speak for both Yamilet and myself on that we're not really into the whole jealous-boyfriends-fighting-over-us-when-we're-in-the-same-body thing," she frantically gestured to herself, "We're going, you and I," she pointed over to Alton, "while Klaus and Amarrah stay here looking for Finn. And someone may want to call Rebekah and tell her I'm not even shopping anymore."

At that, Klaus made a face, "As if Rebekah would ever realize."

Maleny walked over to him, hoping to assure him she'd be okay then. He couldn't focus on her if he was to focus on Finn and Hope. She plastered on a smile for him, "I'm going to be okay. You've heard what I did."

"It's precisely for that I fear you won't attempt to fight because you're scared to do it again," Klaus admitted his true concern, "The first kill takes time to process and if you're not quick enough you will die and I…" he had involuntary stopped, but Maleny knew exactly what he'd wanted to say.

"I'm going to be back, I promise," she raised a hand in solitary promise. She kissed his cheek and smiled afterwards, "Please, focus on the other important things. There's a lot of work to do before the wedding."

As Maleny started leaving, Klaus turned to Alton who was getting ready to follow, "If she has so much a scratch on her head I will take _yours_ off," he threatened the wolf man.

Alton no longer looked angry as before, "Like I said, mate. She's my girlfriend too and I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Glad to hear it," Klaus smirked as he took a seat on the couch, "Because ask me where the previous man who hurt her is now?"

' _I wouldn't_ ' mouthed Amarrah to Alton when she saw him opening his mouth.

But Alton was curious and went ahead with the question anyways, "Where is he now?"

"Dead…" Klaus answered before adding with a bigger smirk, "Along with the rest of his bloodline I _decimated_ afterwards," he pretended to flick off some dust off his shoulder and watched in amusement as Alton squirmed in his spot, the threat finally taking home in his heart.

"There is one more thing," Amarrah came around the couch and hushed her tone, "The reason we're asking you to be careful is because we fear Mal may try something against her own life."

Alton looked horrified to hear such a thing, and was about to refuse it when Klaus spoke up, "Mal has been jumping bodies for centuries and she finally had her original body back until my brother spelled her again. We fear she may...break down at one point. She hasn't even taken the moonlight ring off."

"I understand," Alton nodded but it didn't seem to be enough for Klaus as he rose from the couch.

"And in case you get any funny ideas, if Mal decides to kill the body your precious Yamilet will not return. She, along with Mal and the body, will all die."

That put Alton into another horror session, "I swear I will take care of her."

"You better," Klaus warned one final time before letting the man go.

~ 0 ~

Maleny walked through the bayou once more, but now along with Alton who was ignoring all senses of personal boundaries. After so long of holding it in, she laughed, confusion Alton, "You don't have to stand right next to me, you know."

"Believe me, I think I do," Alton gave her a serious look, remembering the warnings Amarrah and Klaus had given to him earlier. While Maleny laughed he could still the frantic glint in her eyes, the one that held all the nervousness and terror she was trying to hide.

"If this is because of what Klaus said to you earlier, ignore him," Maleny continued on, "He threatens everyone he meets - it's like an initiation to his group."

Alton's eyes lowered to the moonlight right still on her finger, "Can I ask why you still wear that?" he pointed to it and visibly saw a tremor in Maleny.

She held her hand to her chest as if he were going to take it from her by force, "It's silly, um, but...yesterday, when I was out here escaping...I stole it from one of the guys that was trying to capture me and it helped me kill him. I survived because I had the ring with me. I don't want to take it off because I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be," Alton said sharply and earned a look back from the brunette, "It looks to me like you have strict body guards," she then smiled, "And with extra strict rules for you."

"That's everyday," Maleny remarked, "And believe it or not this is actually less than what it was before. See, I'm originally a witch, so I don't have all your supernatural speed and strength."

"Which would then cause for more destruction," Alton understood with a nod, "More to protect."

"But now I'm stronger," Maleny quietly said, her voice shaking, "...I've never been physically strong and now that I am...I'm scared of what could happen."

"I don't mean to be rude but if it scares you that much why not take off the ring, then?"

Maleny lowered her hand and slowly came to a stop, "Because I'm scared to do even that. It's like a security measure for me. Klaus said I could keep wearing it until I wanted to, or at least until Hayley's wedding."

"That Hayley, she's the one that's going to pass on her hybrid powers to the other packs right?"

Maleny nodded and then continued to walk, "Yeah, Klaus said I should be at the wedding so that I can get the upgrade. You should be there too, I'm sure Hayley wouldn't mind."

Alton gave a small laugh, "I've been wanting to go. Actually, I've been hammering Yamilet to ditch the ring and join the Unification."

It was then that Maleny noticed Alton wasn't wearing a moonlight ring himself, now understanding why it had been too easy to run from him, "You're not with Finn…"

"When Esther came into the bayou she promised us freedom yet her freedom came with a paradox: join and work her for her at the cost of a moonlight ring," Alton sighed and shook his head, "I said no, but Yamilet said yes. I don't blame her. We were weak people, she was scared and she took the strength where she could get it. But she wasn't a bad person, especially enough to have her body stolen."

Maleny looked at the man sadly, able to clearly see the love he had for Yamilet, "I'm sorry," she felt compelled to apologize, "When I was brought into the cabin I only ever saw my old corpse," and at the look Alton gave her she raised a hand, "I'll tell you about that later. Yamilet was no where to be seen but I guess she was in another room. I promise you I will take care of this body as long as I'm inside of it. I'll respect it too."

"Well, you're a wolf now, so that comes with extra abilities," Alton tried to be optimistic about the situation.

"That's just weird," Maleny remarked and shook her head, 'I'm a wolf now? I was barely getting used to being a witch and I've been that for centuries."

Alton chuckled and went ahead, "Being a wolf is so much better, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Maleny called, struggling to catch up behind, "And why's that?"

Alton glanced back with a smile, "Being a wolf is liberating. You are bound to nature, you can embrace it. Yamilet didn't realize it then but the wolves are always free. Come," he held a hand out for her to take, "I'll give you an example."

"What kind of example?" Maleny asked as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her forwards and see what laid before them.

"You can run like hell," Alton laughed and yanked her down the small hill into a run.

"Where are we going!?" Maleny shouted in the midst of their run.

"Just a small detour, I promise!"

Maleny had no idea where they were headed but for one split moment the fear she'd carried in from yesterday vanished.

~ 0 ~

At the kitchen, Cami was washing the glasses she and Elijah had used for their blood drinks. She was well content after being properly fed and imagined things would go a lot smoother now that she and Elijah had worked things out. But it was as if fate was trying to constantly bring them down. She turned off the sink when she felt a familiar presence growing nearer to the house.

"Elijah?" she started to call as she backed away from the kitchen, getting a glimpse of a car driving towards the safe house, "Elijah!" she called harder and turned for the living room.

In a flash, Elijah was down from Hope's room, carrying a half awake baby in his arms. He'd heard Klaus' voice mails only a minute ago and realized it was too late for them to all run from Finn.

"I need you to get away from here," he told Cami as he handed Hope bundled up in a blanket.

"Wh-what?" Cami blinked, "You want me to run and leave you here on your own?"

"That is exactly what I want, thank you for understanding," Elijah ushered her towards the backdoor.

"But what about Finn-"

"I will take care of my brother and you will get Hope away from here," Elijah assured, "Go to the town nearby."

"I've got no car!"

"Compel someone on the way! Just get out!"

Cami whirled around and came face to face with him, "...be careful," she whispered her one instruction.

Elijah nodded and kissed her forehead, "Of course, but please go," he then kissed Hope's head and motioned them to go. With one sigh Cami rushed off with the baby in arms, leaving Elijah to deal with the incoming danger.

~ 0 ~

Klaus came into the crypt Finn was holding their parents in, carrying a duffle bag which he dropped to the floor in front of Kol. Kol bent down to check the contents he'd asked for to overload the spell Finn was using to channel their parents.

"I still don't get what we're supposed to do," Rebekah voiced her confusion after a long time of silence. She and Amarrah had been standing and simply watching for quite some time and frankly she got bored.

"I told you, Beks," Kol started lurking through the bag, "We're going to overload Finn's power until he's forced to let it kill him or release it so he'll just be another simple witch."

"Well, there they are," Klaus motioned to the bag, "Mystical artifacts and dark objects galore, from my own personal collection garnered over a thousand years."

But as Kol rifled through the bag he became irritated as her saw things that belonged to him, "I wondered where this had gone! Half this stuff is mine!"

Klaus remained unfased, "There's more," he pulled out of his pocket Finn's blade used to channel their parents along with the white oak stake.

Kol's eyes widened at the sight of the stake, "You're going to trust me with this?"

"Whatever you need," Klaus placed the stake on Kol's hand.

"Alright, let's get started," Kol nodded and laid the stake on the altar in front of the tomb. He put a hand on the door and held out another hand for the two witches with him.

"You sure you want me in this?" Rebekah inquired while Amarrah stepped forwards to help.

"If Mal can help I think you can too," Kol said and promptly received an elbow in the ribs by Amarrah.

"Leave her out of this," Amarrah playfully glared.

Rebekah came forwards and took Amarrah's hand so that all three could begin the overloading spell. However, after some time or so they were forced to jerk away from the pile of dark objects.

"Oh, we're close!" Kol wiped away the blood from under his nose, "We just need something to put it over the top."

At that moment, Klaus stepped forwards, "Take me," he said and made the three look back at him, "I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid with ten centuries of blood on my hands. Channel me."

Kol was unsure of the ordeal and shook his head, "No, Nik…"

Klaus put a hand on Kol's arm, "You wanted my trust, brother. Here it is," he picked up the Finn's blade and handed it to Kol, "Do not fail me," he knelt down in front of Kol, awaiting to be used.

Kol looked at Amarrah and Rebekah still unsure, but Rebekah gave him an encouraging nod. With a deep breath he took the knife and started carving the channeling symbol over Klaus' forehead. Afterwards, between the three witches, they placed Klaus down besides the dark objects and began their spell anew.

~ 0 ~

Out in a small clearing Alton appeared from the trees looking happier than ever as he gazed upon the different trinkets hanging on the trees and bushes. A couple seconds later, Maleny emerged, panting as if she'd run a marathon.

"Can you finally tell me where we are?" she practically begged the man as she leaned on a tree to rest.

"It's the wolves' cease fire area," Alton gestured with open arms, "People come here to rest and just have a good time with family. On this place no wolf can attack the other."

"Sounds like no man's land," Maleny slowly said and began looking about, "Why are there so many things lying around?"

"A reminder of the people this is a peaceful place," Alton explained and went up to a doll neatly placed in front of a bush.

Maleny leaned off the three and walked further into the plain, "This is...nice," she whispered, "I've never seen something like this before."

Alton gave her a curious look as she stopped in front of a wooden table holding glasses of old wine, "What? You live among the wolves, don't you?"

"Just two. But Hayley rarely talked about her past," Maleny ran a hand through her hair, "and Klaus didn't really have a good connection with his werewolf side. He grew up with a man who wasn't his father so...no real connection," Maleny turned to Alton and sighed, "Why am I here, Alton? It's a pretty place but...why?"

"Even though you're not technically one of the packs you can still always come here for peace," Alton came up to her, "You can get away from it all and just come here when you need it."

Maleny looked over to the trinkets on their side, "Thank you, but this place isn't for me. It's for you, it's for Yamilet, for Hayley...even Klaus, but it's not for me. I'm a witch and whether I like it or not I lost my family, and I technically belong to the cemetery in the Quarter."

Alton put a hand on her arm, "You can always come here," he repeated himself and in the end made her lightly smile.

~ 0 ~

Elijah patiently waited for Finn to come into the safe house as Cami was now well on out of the way. Finn telekinetically opened the doors and promptly stepped inside, not surprised to Elijah standing across the room.

"One hell of a secret you all went out of your ways to keep," Finn remarked as he looked around, sure enough seeing the baby toys spread around the room.

"How the hell did you even find us?" Elijah had to ask out of plain curiosity.

"A little help from our sister."

"Rebekah would never lure herself to wallow in your filth"

At that, Finn smirked, "We have more than one, you know. And I get the sense she doesn't like you all that much."

"Freya?" Elijah gaped.

"Mother warned me Dahlia would kill us all to acquire another first-born Mikaelson. And me? I'm in no mood to die!" Finn wasted no time using his powers to push Elijah back against a wall, "So hand over the baby and we can avoid creating such a mess."

Elijah forced himself off the wall and charged for Finn, pulling out a kitchen knife he'd swiped before Finn arrived and flung it towards the mortal man. Finn screamed as the knife penetrated through his stomach. He slowly pulled it out but his nose began to bleed just as he dropped the knife to the floor.

"Lec sale te femmet!" he started a spell that had Elijah thrown into walls before finally being flung through one that, without Finn's realization, caused a pipe to break and release gas.

Elijah then noticed a blotch of blood on his sleeve from the impact of the wall breaking. He once again began seeing the red door, and in it his tremors. Meanwhile, Kol, Amarrah and Rebekah were still in the middle of their spell which did indeed start taking effect on Finn. Overwhelmed, Finn fell to his knees and screamed in pain once more as the power was forced out of him. The spell had worked and now Finn was back to being his old self.

With all his force he managed to get back up and went over to where Elijah was still trying to scrub off the blood from his sleeve, "Look at you, brother. You're a mess. And, as we both know, untidiness is your undoing. Tell me, do your soiled clothes serve as a reminder of your filthy memories? Your many sins? Are you having bad memories now, brother? Perhaps of the innocent Tatia? Or any one of the other poor souls who met their fate at your hands? What about this new one you have around here? It's a shame, really, because, in a way, the child is just another one of your victims. Had you the will to stand against me, you might've saved her. But, because she was left under the protection of a wretch, a beast that basks in the blood of others, she. will. die. I suppose your little niece never really had a chance. I'd ask for a response, but I wouldn't want to taint myself with the vulgar refuge that must, even now, be flashing through your mind."

Elijah lowered his hands to look at Finn, revealing he had been alert, "Let me assure you, my mind is quite clear. Much like the gas that has pervaded every single room in this home whilst you've been rambling like the lunatic that you are," he basked in Finn's realization, "You have disgraced this family for the last time," he took off his daylight ring and held his hand to where the sun was shining through the window, "Goodbye, brother."

Finn barely had time to look at the hand that had just began to sprout a flame before everything burst into fire.

~ 0 ~

Just as Maleny caught sight of Finn's cabin she froze on her spot, Alton able to hear her breath hitching in her throat, "We're here…" she whispered, though still unable to move her feet.

Alton reached to take her hand, and at the confused look she gave back, he explained, "When Yamilet gets scared she likes when someone holds her hand."

Maleny considered the action and decided to take it, but did remark, "If Klaus were here you'd be pinned up to a tree by now."

"Well I'm thanking my lucky stars he's not here," Alton chuckled and started for the cabin with her by the hand.

They came to a stop right in front of the door and upon trying to open they found it was locked. Maleny left his side to go peer into a window and finally saw her original body lying inside, right where she remember last being before waking up in Yamilet's body.

"We have got to get in there," she tapped on the window and assumed they were breakable enough to get in. She looked at her hand then the window, back and forth, as an idea popped in her head.

Alton saw what she was going to do and shouted her name - or rather his girlfriend's, "Yamilet, no!" but it had been too late as Maleny slammed her hand through the window, shattering its glass into pieces.

Awed by her strength again, Maleny gaped at her hand, even if it was covered in shards and blood, "Woah…"

Alton sighed and walked over to the brunette, taking her injured hand, "You and Yamilet are the same, always looking for trouble."

"Am not," Maleny declared but laughed afterwards, "Alright, kind of. But at least we got in, right?" she glanced at the window, "And my hand is going to heal-ish fast."

Alton checked the window and tried getting inside when they both heard footsteps near them. Maleny turned around and saw 2 men and a woman coming out from the bushes, all wearing moonlight rings.

"Finn's wolves," she bit her lip as the fear began to rise in her again.

Alton turned back and glowered, "The hell do you want now? Yamilet's gone, thanks to you all. What ever happened to loyality? You forget that when you put on those stupid rings?"

One of the men, a tall blonde stepped towards them, "At least we're far stronger than what you will ever be, Alton. Such a stupid choice you made in staying out here. It'd be your death, I tell you."

Alton's eyes flickered from one wolf to the other, considering how to best get out of the situation. For starters, he warned, "Get out of here, now," Maleny looked at him with half-wide eyes.

"What?" she meekly said, though a good part of her was screaming to get running.

"Run, get back to the car," Alton pushed her to the side, hoping she would just take off already, "GO!" he shouted at her when she stayed silent.

Flinching, Maleny decided to follow orders for once and took off. The female wolf girl growled and lunged for Maleny before she could get away.

"NO!" Alton hurried and lunged as well, managing to tackle the woman to the ground before she reached Maleny. Maleny scrambled to get up, having fallen from the near attack, and was nearly hyperventilating as she watched Alton take on the three wolves.

Just then, someone else called for things to stop, that of a voice neither Alton nor Maleny recognized, "STOP!" Freya angrily came into view and with a simple pain infliction spell made the three wolves stop fighting with Alton.

As soon as he could, Alton backed away with Maleny, putting her behind him in case the witch tried anything else.

Freya stalked over to her three wolves and stopped the infliction spell, "I said _no_ fighting! No confrontations!" she was practically shouting at them like a mother, with greeted teeth, "I said I wanted no one hurt!"

"They were going to escape!" the woman tried to say when Freya cut her off again.

"Then you _hold_ them down, _not_ attack them!" Freya pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "I don't know how my brother can deal with you people."

Now that caught Maleny's interest. She peered around Alton's arm to see the dirty-blonde haired witch, "Brother?"

At the sound of Maleny's voice, Freya turned to face Alton and Maleny, apologetically smiling at them, "I am so sorry for what Finn's wolves nearly did here," as she came for them, Alton backed Maleny away, something Freya noticed, "Don't worry, I'm not here to harm her. If she's who I think she is then I would definitely never harm her."

Alton looked back at Maleny, confused, "You know her?"

Maleny stepped around Alton to get a better look at Freya, "Um...I don't think so."

"Maleny, " Freya came to a stop a couple feet away from the pair, "Finn put your soul into this body, yes?"

Maleny scrunched her nose as she began to realize who the witch in front of them really was, "Oh my God," she momentarily covered her mouth as she gasped, "You're her, aren't you? You're Freya…"

Freya smiled softly. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Maleny Rowan. I have heard so many things about you."

"Hmph, well if they're from your dear ole brother Finn I gather it went something like 'yeah, no, I cursed her again' and of course some other shit he's put together to make as an excuse for what he's done to me."

Freya didn't look fazed by Maleny's accusing looks on her. She stuffed her hands in her black coat's pockets and walked to the door of the cabin. With a quiet spell, she had the door opened. When she went inside, Alton and Maleny hurried to do the same only to come to an invisible barrier that blocked them.

As Freya looked over Maleny's original body, she called out to the two, "Don't bother, you won't get in."

"What did you do!?" Maleny angrily shouted at the woman, still doing her best to get inside.

"It's not what _I_ did, it's what Finn had the witch do," Freya looked at them to explain, "There's a spell only allowing witches in. As much as you try you will not get in unless someone takes the barrier down."

Frustrated, Maleny growled but couldn't help her eyes tear up. Even her voice had shrunk down to a meek tone, "It's _my_ body…" she stepped forwards, putting a hand on the door fringe, "...and it's unfair what you've done to me."

The desperation and the despondence could be felt across the room and Freya was no stranger to those feelings. She silently looked down at the body in front of her, recalling the last time she'd seen the body, "You are very pretty, Maleny Rowan. I used to tell him that. Or, rather, he would tell me. Pretty blonde hair," she mused on her memories and glanced at the tearful Maleny standing outside. "Were you able to practice magic now?"

Maleny's eyes flickered to Freya and suddenly they were filled with hatred, "What the hell do you care you evil bitch?" the words cut a wound in Freya but she didn't say anything back, "Your mother stole my magic, stole my previous corpse and left it in the care of your evil brother who then put me in here," she gritted her teeth and pointed to herself, "Don't act like you give a damn about me."

Freya looked down at the body again, feeling such sympathy for Maleny. She of all people knew what it was like to have things stolen from her. She had her life stolen by her aunt Dahlia, her entire choices diminishing the moment she was taken from her family. Well, she would not let the same thing happen to Maleny. She promised him, after all, that if she were to ever come across Maleny she would do anything she could to help. Determined, her eyes scanned the room for a minute before she began chanting a couple of words.

"What are you doing!?" Maleny panicked as a small gust of wind picked up inside the room, "No! Stop it!" she tried ramming into the cabin but it was of no use, "STOP!" she cried in pure terror, "Please!" Alton held her when she started falling down from her frantic shouts and tears.

A couple minutes later, the wind died down and Freya looked around, very much pleased with herself, "You can come in," she called to Maleny and Alton outside.

"What kind of trick is this?" Alton demanded from the witch, still not letting go of Maleny.

"None," Freya shook her head, "You can come in. Try it."

Alton looked down at Maleny before slowly letting go of her. He was the one to take the first step inside the cabin, startled to see the witch told the truth. Upon seeing that, Maleny wasted no time in running in, straight for her body. Her hands shook as she touched her golden necklace still hanging from the neck.

Freya watched Maleny as the brunette cautiously removed the golden necklace from the blonde body. Sniffling, Maleny put the necklace around her new body's necklace, but it only made her feel worse. Once again she was forced to live inside a body that wasn't hers, the only thing she could truly call hers being her mother's necklace.

"The body is yours to take," Freya spoke to Alton quietly, "The wolves outside will not obstruct your departure."

Alton suspiciously glared at the woman, "What's the catch?"

"There is none," Freya assured him before walking to Maleny and gently turning the woman to face her. Gently, she tugged Maleny's sleeve and caught sight of the burn mark on her collarbone, "I am deeply sorry for what my brother Finn has done to you," startled with such kindness in her words, Maleny raised her gaze to the witch. Freya sadly smiled, "But I promise you that I will find the spell and I will undo what he has done to you."

"Why would you do that?" Maleny sniffed, staring suspiciously.

Freya smiled, tilting her head in a way that reminded Maleny of Rebekah. "It's an old promise I made."

Maleny's frow burrowed together in confusion, but before she could say anything back Freya took her leave from the cabin.

~ 0 ~

"This is just weird," Amarrah whispered in genuine awe as Alton and Klaus settled Maleny's original body into a coffin - Kol's old coffin to be precise. Never had he imagined he would need an extra coffin to place his only love in as well.

Rebekah, who stood beside Amarrah, was unfazed by the view, "You get used to it after a couple centuries."

"I don't think I could _ever_ get used to something like _that_ ," Amarrah assured and shook her head.

"This is only temporal," Klaus called from his spot. His eyes lingered on the original body and felt more determined than ever to fix things, "This is only temporal," he repeated himself but more-so to the body, a promise he did not intend to void. Struggling to keep a straight face, he willed himself to close the coffin.

It was then left in a secure room of the compound, placed beside Rebekah's coffin. Afterwards, the group retreated to the downstairs living room where Alton explained how they'd acquired the body without problem.

"She's still around, then," Rebekah gaped as she heard news of their estranged sister, Freya.

"And she wants to help Maleny?" Klaus inquired, more than willing to be suspicious.

"Well, I'm not one to vouch for strangers but this one seemed honest," Alton shrugged, "She said she would find the spell Finn used to switch Maleny bodies and undo the spell herself."

"Well I'm a little inclined to disbelieve that," Klaus sourly remarked, "Considering she was the one to help Finn find my own daughter. I will not risk Maleny to that woman's hands."

"I don't think that's your choice," Alton bluntly declared and rose from the couch, ignoring Klaus' threatening glare, "If Maleny chooses to believe in this Freya's word then I'll stand by her."

"I think he's right," Amarrah agreed after tension fell over. She walked over to Alton and lightly smiled, "Maybe this Freya is actually good. And ultimately, it _is_ Mal's choice. With that, I bid you all goodnight," she gave a mocking yawn, "Alton, you can stay with me if you want. We'll be back for Hayley's wedding tomorrow - which you _will_ join," she warningly pointed at Alton.

"Maleny already took care of that," he assured them all, "I'll be here. But, please, just like you warned me earlier I now plead you to keep an eye on Yamilet."

"Maleny," Klaus enunciated the name for the man to get it through his head.

Alton upheld the glare and replied back, "Same body. We're both looking for the same thing - their safety. I suggest you remember that detail," he said before leaving with Amarrah.

Rebekah waited until the two were gone before she decided to speak, "Nik, he's right. You two are actually on the same side here. In the end, you both want Mal and the body safe - and Yamilet. Right now, while the body is safe, Mal is not okay. Keep an eye on her, okay?" she gave a warm smile and left herself.

~ 0 ~

Maleny sat in front of her piano with a blank face as her finger endlessly tapped on a keyboard. Her other hand was curled her gold necklace, her finger tips brushing over it. Her mind was frazzled, tired and frankly done. She had vowed never to feel the same desperation she had when she put on her necklace on earlier, and yet there she was...back to step one.

As she sniffled, she tried to play the little she had managed to learn from Elijah. But her hand shook terribly and slowly her entire body did the same. Frustrated, she slammed her hand down on the keyboard and stood up, unable to help the sob that escaped her mouth. She looked around and sought for something specific. When nothing came to view she flipped her chair over and grabbed it by the feet. With all her might she used it to thrash it over the piano's keyboard.

She didn't want to look at it anymore - it was a reminder of her once warning to Klaus. Why learn something if she didn't know if she would be able to finish it before she swapped over to another body?

Without realizing, she had burst into sobs again. The chair was nearly destroyed with each hit on the piano but that didn't stop Maleny from continuing.

"Maleny, stop!" Klaus appeared in the room and raced to get her away from the piano. But even then Maleny refused to stop smashing the chair over and over, "MAL!" he yanked her back, actually lifting her feet off the floor.

"Let me go!" Maleny angrily, yet more sad, shouted the order, "Just let me go! ...please!" but the last word had been in a pleading form as once again her sobs took over.

"Shh, Mal, it's okay," Klaus spoke quietly to her as her sobs turned silent themselves. He lowered her down, but Maleny didn't have the energy to stay on her feet. She forced him down to their knees, sitting over them. Klaus gently took what was left of the chair off her hands.

"...I'm sorry," Maleny managed to say in one sentence. She sniffled and looked down as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"What were you intending on doing here, Mal?" Klaus asked as his eyes trailed the beaten piano, "You loved that piano…"

"It reminds me of what I don't have anymore," Maleny refused to look up at the blasted piano, "I wanted it gone so I...I thrashed it myself," her eyes focused on the moonlight ring that enhanced her strength.

"If you wanted it gone you could've told me," Klaus said, but he knew that wasn't what had been the true issue there. It was her desperation, her being pushed to the brink as Cami had warned.

He held her tight in his arms, unsure of how to make her feel better. This was way out of his knowledge and ways in regards to Maleny. Their worst problem had been his refusal to turn her into a vampire, but even then things got better. But this? How was he supposed make her better if he didn't have a clue as to how to return her to her old body?

"Are you mad?" Maleny's meek question broke him out of his thoughts. She had her head turned to the side, her eyes on his.

"Far from it," Klaus assured her with a small smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed, "I'm sorry my family has brought you so much pain. The least you can do is thrash a bloody furniture piece. Do what you want with the furniture, love."

Maleny released a small breath, smiling afterwards, "You're so unorthodox."

"Well we're not exactly the most normal relationship out there," Klaus countered, amused himself but nonetheless serious of the situation, "But know that I will not rest until you have your body back. I will keep you safe if it is the last thing I do."

Maleny looked down at her hand with the ring and slowly slid it off her finger. She raised it up for her and Klaus to see, "I don't want this anymore," she declared after a moment, "I thought of it as a security measure but it's only brought destruction. I don't want it."

Klaus was unsure of taking it as Maleny grabbed his hand from around her to place the ring in his palm, "Are you-"

"Just destroy it," Maleny closed her eyes and leaned back on him, letting the tiredness take over her, "And can you take me to my room, please? I promise I won't go thrashing things anymore tonight…"

" _Tonight_ ," Klaus repeated and had a little laugh as he got on his feet and lifted Maleny up in his arms, "There's my Mal alright."

"In case you doubted it was really me," Maleny smiled and rested her head on his chest as he started leaving the piano room.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Hello! Yowzah this chapter was plentiful lol. Poor. Freaking. Maleny. Am I right? I just...I hate writing her like this but what can you do, when you get ideas you have to write them down :). At least she's made a new friend right? Alton's kinda nice, and certainly doesn't look murderous like Riley did right? ;). And what about that Freya? Hmmmmm...

 _ **For Reviews:**_

Don't worry, your first reviewed always showed up on my part! Get in line cos I wanna give Maleny a hug too, though we'll probably be stuck behind Klaus .-.

I'm sooo sorry :o I don't know where you yelled but I hope they didn't scold you lol. I'm glad I can write angsty stuff like this lmao but sorry if it caused bad feelings :) this IS the Originals world where practically anything can go wrong with anyone.

* * *

That's pretty much it for now, leave a thought or comment? :)


	23. By Love and Death

A disappointed Freya walked into a morgue where her brother's, Finn, corpse rested. She went towards the body and unzipped the body bag, sure enough finding Finn. After Elijah set the safe house on fire, Finn received several harsh burned injuries on the side of his body. She noticed he wore a necklace of hers, the blue pendant talisman, and smiled a little. There was still still a chance for him to survive...and fix the wrongs he had done.

~ 0 ~

Cami hopped out of the car she'd compelled for herself and rushed over to a payphone, all the meanwhile holding a crying Hope in her arms. She was only a mile away when she heard the safe house bursting into flames. As much as she wanted to go back and help Elijah, she knew Hope was their main priority. So, once on the road she compelled the first driver that stopped by and took the car.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," she fumbled to get some spare change from her pocket as she stood in front of payphone. She had to leave her phone back at the safe house as well and now she only hoped she had enough change for one stupid call to the Quarter.

Hope was crying harder, sensing something way off with her environment. On a chance, Cami dropped the quarters she'd managed to pull out of her pocket.

"Dammit!" she growled but then flinched as Hope's cries grew stronger, "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. You're being so brave, the least I can do is watch my…" she trailed off when she heard metal noises not too far. She clutched Hope to her chest and slowly looked around, "Whoever's out there, if you try anything, I will gouge out your eyes!" she called out into the dark, "You are not getting this baby!"

A minute later Elijah appeared, in torn clothes and practically covered in ash, "Your threats are getting better…"

"Oh thank God!" Cami ran to him in relief and hugged him with one arm, "What the hell happened back there? I saw the flames and I wanted to go back but I had Hope and I...I'm sorry I left."

"You did exactly what you were supposed to do," Elijah smiled at her, pulling away from their hug to hurry her towards the car, "But now we have to go."

"I don't care as long as we're together!" Cami blurted before thinking and soon found herself flustered, "I meant as in, we're like-"

Amused, Elijah just opened the door of the car for her, "I understand," Cami graciously climbed in and tried to focus on the bigger problem instead of her bluntness for words.

~ 0 ~

In the ballroom of the compound, decorators and caterers were busy preparing everything for the wedding that night. As Hayley and Jackson entered the room, they were awed by what would become their party. When Klaus had offered the place as the site for the wedding they were under the belief it would just be a simple get together...never in their lives did they think this would be happening.

"Ohhhh, I so do not belong in your world," Jackson commented as he moved up to a table and looked at the elaborate center piece.

Hayley scoffed, "My world? Give me some credit. I'm not exactly the girl who sat around fantasizing about her wedding day. And, if I had…" she motioned to the caterer passing by with a rather large wedding cake, "... it probably would have looked a little less than that."

Maleny entered from the other side of the ballroom, sheepishly smiling at the two, "Sorry, sorry, was this too much?" she'd been tasked to prepare for the wedding and since this was practically the only thing she was doing for some time she wanted it to be spectacular.

"You did this?" Hayley comically asked and pointed to the tables.

"Yeah," Maleny made a face, awaiting for some type of scold, "Klaus told me I could do it but I really know he's just trying to come up with ways to distract me from having another meltdown."

Hayley walked up to the brunette woman and hugged her tight, "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you."

Maleny smiled and hugged back, "Hey, you were busy with your wedding rituals. You can't exactly leave that for a girl who has a knack to get swapped bodies."

Hayley pulled away and sadly smiled, "This wedding will help you too, I promise. It's just for the moment, you know..."

Maleny sighed and moved to the table Jackson was at, "No offense, but your wedding won't help me. I just want to be placed back in body. It's like...it's like my entire world has been turned upside down again. The last time, it was my fault - I chose to go into a curse. But this time...I hate Finn Mikaelson. I detest him."

"Hey, it will all get fixed," Hayley tried to start but Maleny shook her head and raised a hand to stop her.

"Please, I'm tired of hearing the same things," she pulled on a happy smile for the bride and groom, but neither wolf bought it, "Today is not about me, not about curses. I'd like for today to be about this wedding which I will bust my ass off to make it perfect. I promise."

"Hayley," called Klaus, a minute later entering with a sneaky smile, something that put Hayley on edge for a min, "If I might intrude, there's someone who wishes to say hello."

At the motion to be followed, Hayley shared a look with Jackson before slowly going out to the courtyard. Maleny went after them, tugging Klaus' arm as she curiously asked, "What did you do?" she whispered, forgetting it did no good around supernatural hearing.

Klaus didn't say anything as Elijah and Cami walked into the courtyard from the entrance, Cami holding Hope.

As much as Hayley wanted to be incredibly happy to have Hope back her fear won over, "You brought them here?" she turned to Klaus, "Finn could be anywhere!"

"I've taken precautions," Klaus assured them, his devious smile alerting them he'd taken care of the immediate problem - the wolves, "There'll be no uninvited guests at your wedding, and after, your wolves will be the first line of defense to this home. No more running, Queen."

Hayley then wasted no time and ran to get Hope from Cami. As soon as she no longer held Hope, Cami went over to Maleny, whom she hadn't seen nor talked to in various days, and promptly hugged her.

"It's good to have you back," Maleny relished in her family moment.

"I am so sorry for not being here for you," Cami pulled away frantically and looked to Klaus, "What's the progress? Are you-"

Much like she'd done with Hayley, Maleny raised her hand for Cami to stop, "It's a wedding day and I don't want to keep talking about this. Please?"

Cami was momentarily surprised by the calmness in Maleny's tone, but she supposed after days of processing what happened to her Maleny was finally just going on to stage two: trying to live as normally as possible.

"Okay," Cami turned to the others, "So what do we do now?"

"We prepare for the wedding, that's what," Maleny announced with a clap of her hands, ushering everyone to get a move on, "Hayley, there's something Rebekah and I have to show you but since Rebekah is out helping Kol, it's up to me."

Hayley looked up from Hope with a curious face, "Well, what is it?"

"Right this way, Miss Marshall," Maleny left for the stairs, leaving Hayley to follow.

Cami watched after them while the others also began to dissipate. She waited Maleny to be long gone before she went after Klaus in the ballroom, "How's she doing?"

"Mal did just say the day was for Hayley's wedding," Klaus remarked with his usual sarcasm.

"Brother," Elijah called in his sharp tone that expressed irritation. He walked into the ballroom and stopped beside Cami, putting a hand on her shoulder, "She's been gone for days, tell her what she needs to know."

Klaus rolled his eyes at their dramaticness but nonetheless answered, "She's...better. She's not entirely there yet but I believe there's been progress."

"Based on having her coordinate a wedding?" Cami made a face, clearly unimpressed with the idea.

"Well, she has managed not to thrash anymore furniture pieces," Klaus smiled at them, amused at the faces both made.

"She thrashed furniture?" Cami blinked and looked at Elijah, "This is why I need to know things, you see!"

"Cami, she's fine," Klaus tried to say but Cami wasn't having it.

"She's _not_ fine, Klaus!" the blonde snapped, "She's stuck in some body because _your_ brother put her there! How the hell can she be fine-"

And now it was Klaus who lost it. He wasn't going to stand there and let some woman basically tell him he wasn't doing his job. "Do you think I not know that!?" he replied in a shout, startling her enough to have Elijah shift into a protective stance beside her, "I'm not an idiot, Camille, of course I know everything isn't fine with her! But the fact remains I don't _know_ what to do at this moment! Forgive me for trying to bring in a little happiness into her life in the meantime I get a clue as to how to help her."

While Cami remained silent, unsure of how to respond, Elijah moved forwards, "We understand how difficult the matter is but-"

"You don't know!" Klaus snapped, growing more angry as the two tried to 'imagine' what it was like for him and Maleny at the moment. The more he thought about it the more furious he became, "Do not stand there and say you 'understand' because absolutely _no one_ could understand! Do you know what it's like to stand in front of Maleny and tell her that I will figure it out while she is sobbing on the floor? Do you?" Elijah and Cami shared a silent look, defeated. Klaus' eyes landed on Cami for a minute, "I don't need a reminder that this is my family's fault," he coldly told her, "It's always been like that…but I will not allow you to assume that I have no care for Maleny's condition. Next time, I will forget who you are, Camille, and act."

~ 0 ~

"What are we doing, Mal?" Hayley relentlessly questioned as the brunette opened up her closet's doors. She had placed Hope on Maleny's bed while she remained at its side.

"Rebekah and I managed to find you a little something," Maleny chuckled as she pulled out a white bag from the floor of her closet. "Well, I say, me and her, but really I have no head for many things right now."

Hayley raised an eyebrow, "And just what is that little something? And remember, there's a baby present," she pointed a finger to Hope.

Maleny rolled her eyes and walked back to the two, pulling out a long, white laced wedding dress from the bag, "Ta-da! We absolutely refuse to let you get married in skinny jeans and combat boots," Hayley was awed by the beauty of the dress as she took it into her hands. Maleny took a seat on the bed and put Hope on her lap, both watching the brunette hybrid went over to the mirror to see the dress.

"Thank you," Hayley whispered minutes later, "It's beautiful."

"Well, it's actually one of Rebekah's. She's technically the only woman alive who's commissioned wedding dresses in five different centuries."

"And you?" Hayley looked back, startling Maleny with the question.

" _Me_?" Maleny blushed and pretended to play with Hope, "Wh-why would you ask me that?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Hayley sauntered back with the dress pressed against her body as she pretended to dance out in a waltz, "...could be because you've been living a love-story cycle for centuries?"

Maleny scoffed and fiddled with Hope's hand as she spoke to the baby, "I sure hope your mummy tells you better fairy tale stories than the ones she's read."

Hayley rolled her eyes and laid her dress on the bed, "C'mon, you're telling me a woman who knows how to throw a wedding like this one has never actually made it to the aisle?"

"I've never even been proposed to, Hayley," Maleny looked back at the brunette with a dim smile, "There was never time for such a thing. Either I was sacrificed first or Klaus had to run away because of Mikael. Either way, I ended up dead anyways. No weddings whatsoever."

"But what about now?" Hayley took a seat on the bed close to Maleny, wearing a mischievous smile, "I mean, you're kinda here to stay and I hear Klaus is like-" she took on a stereotypical teenage girl's voice, "-pretty into you," she dramatically rolled her eyes.

Maleny laughed for the first time a genuine laughter, "Hayley! What was that!?"

"What? I'm only saying," Hayley reached over to tickle Hope, "You can be Hope's new stepmom."

Maleny laughed lighter and blushed, shaking her head, "Honestly, Hayley, does Klaus look like the marrying type to you?"

"Up until you showed up I didn't consider him more than my one-night stand," Hayley shrugged then made a face, "It would be kinda weird seeing him at the end of the aisle…"

"It's even weirder imagining him actually getting down on the one knee," Maleny shook her head again, "I doubt that's gonna happen. Once upon a time, when were humans, things were far more simple but now...I honestly doubt that would happen. Besides, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly myself right now," she gestured to her current body, "and until that's resolved I have no mind for anything else."

Hayley nodded, able to agree on that term. She looked back at her dress and ran a hand down through it, "Thank you for the dress - and for my wedding."

"You're welcome," Maleny smiled at her, "We're family after all. I mean, you may be marrying Jackson Kenner of the boozy backwater Kenners, but you're still my family. Though if Rebekah was here she'd tell you you were a Mikaelson."

Hayley's eyebrows raised up as she laughed, "And then I would say it's a nice compliment if only it didn't link me to so many homicidal lunatics."

"Why do you think I'm still Maleny Rowan?" Maleny pretended to raise an arm in question.

"Good call," Hayley took Hope from Maleny and set her on her lap, "Take a good look baby girl," she poke to the baby and pointed at Maleny, "Cos I guarantee you by the next year you'll have your brand new step-mommy," she waved Hope's small hand who giggled in response.

"Hayley!" Maleny cried, mortified yet still laughing.

"Maleny Mikaelson - has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Hayley continued to speak to Hope whilst ignoring Maleny's pleads to stop.

~ 0 ~

In her room, Cami sat on a rest chair sifting through her leather journal. On a whim thought, she reached for a pen on the table beside her and began to jot down some notes. She'd ignored her psychology work for as long as possible and now she thought it was probably the only thing that could make everything feel less...weird than it all was. Maybe it was time to get back on that. The knock on her open door made her sigh and look up from her journal, unsurprised to find Elijah waiting there.

"I know I have to apologize," she said her first thought as she assumed she knew what Elijah wanted from her at the moment, "but to be fair, Klaus owes me for many more things than he can count."

"Why don't we simply let the ordeal go?" Elijah suggested and came forwards, his eyes happily trailing the journal he gifted her. He liked seeing it was being put to use.

Cami followed his gaze and closed the journal, sheepishly smiling, "What did you need, Elijah?"

"I was wondering if you had already picked out something for the wedding tonight."

Cami raised an eyebrow and put her journal on her table before leaning back on her chair, "To be frank, I've got nothing. I've never actually been to a wedding, so I thought it might just be best for me not to attend. Besides, someone has to take care of Hope."

"Yes, and Amarrah has already volunteered herself for the task," Elijah informed as he reached down for Cami's hand, startling her as she was pulled to her feet, "and believe me when I say you will have absolutely no trouble acquiring your dress for tonight."

It took a minute to process what was happening but once Cami was led out of her room she was almost there, "Where are we going?"

"I figured you may have dressing problems so I went ahead and found a solution," Elijah looked at her with a broad smile, "An easy solution."

"And that would be…?"

Elijah came up to a closed room and promptly opened the doors to an old closet-like room. It was filled with ornamented boxes of all sizes, chests as well. Cami slowly stepped inside while Elijah went straight to large chests set on tables at the end of the room.

"Now these are Rebekah's gowns - some of them aren't even touched," Elijah explained as he opened one chest to reveal dozens of gowns inside, "Sometimes she was simply obsessed with having the 'best of the best' she forgot the most important thing: to _wear_ them."

Cami was in awe at all the trinkets and chests around them. She had never seen so many things from the past - not even a museum could compete with this!

"Still, that's only better for you," Elijah had continued talking without noticing Cami's reactions, "There's plenty of gowns from which you can pick."

Cami met his look once he turned around, "Your family are packrats…" was the first thing that came to mind.

Elijah silently smiled, "I would think the same…"

"I mean it," Cami gaped as she walked by an old-fashioned phone, "Who the hell keeps a phone around?"

Elijah shrugged, really having no answer for that one. He gestured for her to look at the chests instead, "Feel free to try on as many as you'd like."

"Wow…" Cami reached in and touched a lavender gown, "...these are beautiful. I feel bad just touching them - you want me to _wear_ one?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I hear Maleny has already come in to choose her own." Elijah nodded, slowly reaching for her hand on her side, "And, you know, it would be lovely if you would...accompany me to the wedding as a…"

"Date…?" Cami was already getting flustered with the idea, but it didn't strike her bad.

"I don't mind if you call it anything else, as long as you say 'yes' and be there with me," Elijah held their hands together between them.

The smile that broke across Cami's lips was something she couldn't contain, "O-okay...yeah," she nodded.

"Excellent," Elijah let her hand go and backtracked from her, "I'll leave you to get ready, then."

"See you then," Cami wiggled her fingers and chuckled as he returned the gesture. Once he was gone, she turned to the chests once more, utterly confused as to where to start with the gowns.

~ 0 ~

Later that night, while everyone was getting ready, Maleny was pulling out another shopping bag from her closet when someone knocked on her door. She looked back and smiled upon seeing Alton - the wolf man wearing a suit and neatly groomed.

"Wow," Maleny turned over, smiling, "you clean up well, you know. Yamilet's one lucky gal."

Alton bashfully smiled and came forwards, "You look amazing too," he gestured to her current gown.

It was a gold and beige tulle maxi dress with subtle sequins and beads forming vintage floral designs over it. The rest of the beds were scattered down on the skirt. It had a high neckline with ruffled, short sleeves. Her hair had been curled and left down. Around her neck was her golden necklace hanging freely.

Maleny looked down with a temporal smile, "Well, you're a little biased. This is your girlfriend's body so of course you'll think it looks good."

"I know this wasn't Yamilet's idea because she hates gold," Alton informed and made Maleny nervous for a minute, her hand placing itself over her chest, "But you look good, trust me,' Alton added with a comic laugh.

Maleny relaxed and smiled once more, "Thank you. It's difficult trying to find something for a body you don't own."

"So, has there been word from that estranged Mikaelson witch?"

Maleny pursed her lips together and shook her head, "No, and frankly I don't expect anything out of that woman. Nothing coming out of her mouth can be trusted."

"But she said she would help and she did look pretty honest to me."

"She can say what she wants but I just don't trust her if she's working with Finn. She's a complete stranger."

Alton couldn't disagree there and gave a shrug, "Well, maybe Amarrah can figure it out."

Maleny gave a slight nod and sighed, "I don't mean to be rude but can we please just avoid any of this body swap thing today? I don't...I don't want to talk about it."

Alton nodded, "Yes, um, so how about that groom, then? I bet he's having cold feet. You think he'd mind me helping out?"

"Not a bit. Jackson's a pretty good guy," Maleny gestured Alton to go ahead and seek Jackson, "He's across the courtyard."

Alton gave his thanks and headed out. After a minute or so, Maleny grabbed her shopping bag and headed out herself. She came into Hayley's room where Amarrah was now looking after Hope in the meantime Hayley got herself ready.

"Where's Hayley?" Maleny asked once she entered.

Amarrah looked up from Hope, both sitting at Hayley's bed, "She went out to see how Jackson was doing."

Maleny made a face, "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Not when it's a Unification ritual," Amarrah shrugged and fiddled with Hope until her eyes saw the bag on the bed, "What's with the bag?"

Maleny smiled widely, "A little present for the most adorable baby in the house," she took a seat beside Hope who was busy playing with a small teddy bear.

"She's the _only_ baby in the house," Amarrah reminded with a sharp look.

"And the most adorable," Maleny insisted and tickled Hope.

Amarrah rolled her eyes and got up from the bed, "Can you look after her for a moment? I promised Rebekah I'd keep calling in to give tips for her and Kol."

"Of course," Maleny happily took Hope into her arms while Amarrah rushed off. Hope giggled as Maleny playfully used the teddy bear to tickle her stomach, "I think we should get you ready, don't you think? If only you were walking then you could be the beautiful flower girl. Hold on, are there flower girls in Unification marriages?"

Hope was staring at her with big blue eyes, only toothlessly smiling in return. Maleny chuckled and reached over for the shopping bag, "Either way, you'll be the cutest guest out there."

It was about ten minutes later that someone entered the room, "Mal? Maleny? Where the hell have you gotten into?"

"Hey, watch your tongue around your daughter," Maleny scolded Klaus as he came inside. She picked up the newly dressed Hope and giggled, "Okay, so I know Hayley said 'no pink' buuuut…" she turned around and allowed Klaus to see Hope in a pretty pink dress complete with a pink and white bow and white shoes, "...she has to make an exception for this right? Doesn't she look adorable?"

Hope gurgled as her small hands flapped over her head in an attempt to grab the bow. Klaus reached over to take his daughter into his arms, and sure enough, he agreed, "What has Mal done to you, Hope?"

"Hey," Maleny pretended to pout, "She said it was alright. She agreed she would look good in pink. Though I told her she'd look good in any color."

"Gets that from me, you know," Klaus flashed her a smirk.

Maleny rolled her eyes and fixed a part of Hope's hair, "She also agreed her father was a conceited man," she rose her gaze to meet Klaus' with her own smirk, "At which point I also agreed."

Klaus' smirk died at that moment. He followed Hope's leans to the bed and picked up her toy bear, "Good to see you're better, Mal," he remarked a minute later.

"Better, better, no," Maleny clarified first, "but I don't...I don't want to talk about it. I just want one regular day. One regular wedding - well, one regular Unification wedding. I don't want anything sad to come up."

"That sounds fair, and it's going to be like that, I promise," Klaus turned back to her with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," Maleny thanked quietly. However her expression did say there was some doubt that could actually happen.

"I'm assuming you'll be down with the rest of the wolves in the ceremony?"

Maleny gave a small nod, "Yeah, sorry. You can sit next to me if you'd like?"

"Mm, best not. The wolves aren't quite fond of me," Klaus shook his head, "I'll stay a little farther away. But my eyes will always be on you my dear."

Maleny smiled. "Well, Alton is going to be with me and before you get any funny ideas in that dusty head of yours-"

" _Dusty_?" Klaus frowned, having to interject.

"Over a thousand years old - it's time to face it," Maleny laughed, "But like I was saying, Alton is going to be next to me and I want to clarify that he is _not_ going to be a date for me. I'd rather not find him dead, or...with his head ripped off?" she tilted her head and had a knowing look on her face, "Much like the ones a little someone did earlier in the day? Care to explain?"

"Well first of all, that someone was not so little, and second of all what is there to explain?" Klaus shrugged and pretended to fiddle with Hope, "It was a wedding present."

"Your ideas of presents are way different than anyone else I've met," Maleny sighed and moved closer to him and Hope, "But, I guess, thank you - I heard one of those wolves was one of the three that attacked Alton and I. The girl?"

"I don't see why Alton couldn't have done what was needed to do be done at the moment," Klaus informed, still irritated with the issue.

Maleny chuckled, "Not everyone strikes to kill. But he did a good job protecting me."

Klaus scoffed, "Right."

Maleny began smiling as she saw traces of jealousy in his face, "For the love of God, why on earth would you be jealous? You're both doing the same thing and I thank you for that."

"Yes, but _I'm_ the one who will be protecting you better," Klaus almost warned with the tone he used, "I will do what it takes."

"Believe me, I know that. And, if I wasn't in someone else's body right now you'd receive a very gracious kiss."

"That wasn't a bother in the previous dozen times," Klaus innocently reminded her.

"That's because I didn't know I wasn't in my body," Maleny reminded as well, "And I will respect this body for as long as I'm inhabiting it. She has a boyfriend, Klaus," she spoke softer once he rolled his eyes in mild irritation, "and he loves her very much."

"Fine," he grumbled, "but if he tries anything with you know that you will find his body missing the head."

Maleny laughed and took Hope from him, "I'll be sure to pass on the message. But I'm sure he's on the same page as we are. But you know who is immune to the rule?"

"Who?"

"Hope," she kissed Hope's head. Hope responded with a giggle and a random happy bite of her teddy bears ear.

"She's very lucky then," Klaus remarked quietly, wearing a warm smile.

Maleny looked at him and leaned forwards to kiss his cheek, "You can get one of those as much as you want, though," she rubbed her finger over his cheek to remove the smudge of lipstick she left behind.

While it didn't necessarily fill Klaus' desires he took it with a smile, "It's temporal, okay? I'll fix it, and I'll-"

Maleny placed a finger over his lips, "I don't want to talk about it, remember? It's a wedding day and a fun wedding I shall have. Okay?"

Klaus took down her hand into his and nodded, "Yes, of course," he kissed her hand afterwards, "and I've failed to mention you look beautiful tonight."

Maleny felt butterflies under his gaze, "I'm glad you like it. It belonged to Rebekah-"

"Yes, I remember her babbling on about how much she wanted this dress. And do you know what happened after she bought it?"

"Mmm?"

"She never wore it!"

Maleny laughed again, shaking her head. "That sounds like Rebekah, alright."

"But," Klaus brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed its back, "I think it was just waiting for the right woman to wear it."

Blushing, Maleny shook her head. "I hardly think it was waiting for a cursed woman to wear it. Do you know how difficult it was to cover up the fact I carry a mark near my clavicle? They just don't make those sorts of dresses anymore," she feigned a sigh. "But anyways, I think it's time we get you ready too. Black suit?"

"You can pick. I'm all yours, darling," he whispered in her ear, causing chills up her spine.

"I hate you," she mumbled and yanked him out of the room, ignoring his laughter.

~ 0 ~

"Clean up nice," Gia remarked as she stepped up beside Cami, both overlooking the ballroom that was slowly being filled up by the wedding guests.

Cami, who wore a long, sleeveless, baby blue gown with a high neckline and laced bodice, glanced at Gia with a bashful smile, "Thanks…"

"Gotta say though," Gia put a hand on Cami's arm, her eyes trailing the clearly expensive gown, "I didn't think psychology students had enough to afford it…

Cami cleared her throat and pushed her short, curled hair back, "I know, I know, it's way out of my league."

Gia lightly laughed, "I think it looks good on you, though. Love the color."

"Well I think you look great too," Cami looked over her friend's short, dark purple dress.

"I did my best," Gia pretended to pose and made Cami laugh. Gia ran a hand through her long, dark hair and dramatically sighed, "But you know, being a violinist doesn't make a lot of money. Still, I try."

Cami looked at Gia for a good minute before saying, "You're so dramatic," and both women shared a laugh.

"Camille," Elijah's voice made the two women sober up from their laughter. Once he saw the blonde vampire, he was awed.

Gia looked between the two with amusement, wondering which one would break the silence. Hoping to speed it up, she cleared her throat and excused herself, "I'll see you after the ceremony, Cami," she gave Cami a side hug and a polite smile to Elijah before leaving.

"You look wonderful," Elijah praised Cami's gown, the crooked smile on his face making Cami's breath hitch in her throat.

"Thanks," Cami looked down at her dress for a minute, "Rebekah has amazing taste in clothing. But I still stand by the packrat statement - that applies to all of you."

Amused, Elijah chuckled, "Maybe you can help us clear some things out, then."

"So, where are you going to sit at?" Cami sheepishly asked and looked out to the guests.

"I was thinking of a much better view," Elijah raised a finger to the balcony of the courtyard, "Care to accompany?"

Cami nodded and allowed him her hand, "Let's."

~ 0 ~

"This is too weird," Maleny whispered to Alton as they took their seats for the wedding. "Everybody is looking at me - aren't they supposed to be staring at the incoming bride?"

Alton chuckled, but didn't try to at least make it seem like she was wrong. It was difficult to hide the fact that many of the guests were casting her, and sometimes Alton, odd looks, as well as those awed. Maleny knew she was probably the talk of the wolf century - she had taken over the body of one of their own because of Finn Mikaelson. She, a witch, stealing mortal lifetime from a woman?

"Mal?" they heard a distinctive voice behind them. Maleny turned around to find Davina, looking quite pretty in her short dress, and who was staring right at her. "Mal…?"

Maleny knew Davina hadn't yet seen her newest body and was unsure if she was addressing the right witch-in-a-werewolf body. Though still mildly crossed with Davina for their past differences, Maleny spoke to the teen calmly.

"It's me," Maleny confirmed, and just as Davina's eyes teared up she quickly added, "And please can we skip the sad part about this? I told everyone I wanted this to be a good day."

"Okay," Davina agreed and swallowed down her tears. But that didn't stop her from abruptly hugging Maleny, "I promise I'll help Amarrah in anyway that I can. I'm sorry for everything and I'm-"

Maleny smiled warmly and hugged the teen back, "It's okay. I told you, now that you have something with Kol you'll understand my situation better. But for now, please," she pulled away, "let's just enjoy the wedding, yeah?"

Davina nodded and looked down, shyly asking, "Can I...sit next to you guys?"

"Of course," Maleny gestured for her to follow after Alton and her, "And by the way, that's Alton," Davina sheepishly shook hands with Alton, "He's the boyfriend of the actual woman of this body."

"Complicated," Alton shrugged. Davina agreed and chuckled, meanwhile Maleny took her seat between the two.

The ceremony soon began, the orchestra played and the bride and groom walked down the aisle. They separated at the two staircases to go up to the balcony. Jackson's grandmother, Mary, waited at the end of the balcony to conduct the ceremony.

"Please, be seated," Mary instructed the guests once Hayley and Jackson had reached the altar, "We gather together as a community seeking peace, inspired by this couple standing before you. There was a time when werewolves saw themselves not as cursed, but blessed with connection to our most pure selves. And tonight, we honor that blessing with the long-awaited unification of the two Crescent bloodlines," Mary bonded their wrists together with baby's breath flowers, "In doing so, we choose to embrace Hayley's vampire nature. With this union, Hayley will share her unique gifts with her pack," she long lit match into the pair's hands so they could light their ceremonial candle, "And now, your vows."

Jackson tool a deep breath as he went first, "I pledge to honor you and defend you and yours above all others."

"To share in blessings and burdens. To be your advocate, your champion," continued Hayley.

"To be your comfort, your sanctuary, and for as long as we both shall live."

"To be your family."

"To be your family."

The pair smiled at each other as they lighted their candle together.

Mary looked at the pair proudly, "You two have endured all the traditional werewolf rituals and trials. There is only one remaining. Jackson, you may kiss your bride."

While Jackson was afraid to do so Hayley lightly laughed until he took a deep breath and went for it. As they pulled away from their kiss, both their eyes glowed golden signifying the Unification Ceremony worked. With a smile, they looked out to the guests and saw the same thing happening.

Davina was smiling as the guests happily cheered for their victory. She was a little startled (even releasing a little 'oh!' in the process) when she saw Maleny's eyes glowing bright golden just like them.

Maleny looked in awe as she raised a hand to her face. "This feels weird…" She could actually feel all the new strength and power cursing through her blood and veins.

Up above, across the courtyard, stood Klaus on his own, watching the guests chattering happily. His eyes were trained on Maleny though, relieved to see her stronger than ever. She would not be such an easy target for Finn or anyone else anymore. Best of all, she would feel safe and secure.

~ 0 ~

As the party went on out in the courtyard and partially on the street, things seemed like they couldn't get better. The wolves were more than happy to show off their new abilities to their friends. The vampire guests were the only slightly nervous from the new advantages gained. Still, for the time being, things were mellow. How long that would last no one knew.

Part of the courtyard had been converted to a dance floor for the guests, and at the center were the bride and groom. At the side stood Cami, Elijah and Klaus, all drinking and simply watching the festivities.

"Oh my God I have to teach her how to dance," Cami was making faces as she watched her friend Gia across the room, happily dancing with Marcel.

"The therapist teaching dance moves?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, "There's something I'd pay to see."

Cami snapped her head to the hybrid, mocking a glare, "You never paid me for _any_ sessions you compelled me to give you. Getting money out of you would be a miracle."

"It's possible," Elijah then spoke up, keeping a straight face, "If you're blonde...and Maleny."

Cami snickered while Klaus openly glared at his brother, "Amusing," he muttered.

And as if she had heard her name, Maleny rushed up to the trio looking happier than ever, "You all need to quit standing there like hawks and come out to dance! It's so much fun!"

Cami looked as if she were trying to decide on something, "Are you drunk? Cos you said 'hawks'..."

"She's not drunk," Klaus answered before Maleny could.

Maleny giggled and threw her arms around his neck abruptly, startling him with the action, "I'm not!" she agreed, "I'm just so happy! Happy! Happy! Happy!"

"We hadn't noticed," Klaus sarcastically replied, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I feel so strong now!" Maleny explained to him, her hands moving to his face, "Like I can take on the world or something. Is this how you feel all the time?"

"More or less," Klaus chuckled at her and handed his drink to Elijah before Maleny could spill it with her jumpy movements.

"It is amazing!"

"Maleny you realize this body is only a temporal situation for you, right?" Elijah cautiously asked her for fear in the midst of all the novelty she'd forgotten her situation. He, and unknowingly to him, and Cami silently agreed this could very well be Maleny entering a sort of re-denial stage of her situation.

Maleny looked at him with her wide smile, "I know that. I'm just actually having fun."

"Well, may I intrude on this fun by asking you to accompany me for Hope?" Klaus took her hands off his face and let go of one, "I think it's time she joined the party."

Maleny nodded, "Of course!" the two promptly walked off to retrieve the baby upstairs.

Cami watched after her cousin with mild concern, something Elijah didn't miss, "You need not worry," he told her as he set his and Klaus' glasses on a nearby table behind them, "It seems Maleny is pushing through."

"You can't fault me for being scared of a relapse," the blonde quietly said and looked at him.

"It won't happen," Elijah assured her and held a hand out for her, "Would you like to dance, Camille?"

Cami's surprised quickly made itself known on her face, "Are you sure?"

"Are you doubting my dancing skills?"

"No, it's just...these are fast songs, Elijah. You don't exactly look like the kind of guy to dance willy nilly."

"There are many things you don't know about me, Camille," Elijah flashed her a wide smile, still holding his hand out.

"Alright, then show me," Cami felt confident and took his hand.

Elijah accepted the near challenge with a nod, "I will," he said back and led her towards the dance floor.

~ 0 ~

As Klaus and Maleny made their way towards Hayley's room where Amarrah had Hope, Maleny continued babbling on about the party.

"And you should see Alton and his crazy dancing!" she laughed, "He tried to teach me but it was so weird I couldn't!"

"Fantastic," Klaus said in total, his face blank of any excitement.

"And you should also see what he drinks! He mixes up all these concoctions and drinks them like nothing!" Maleny continued on like nothing, "He's such a fun guy! I can see why Yamilet likes him."

"Perhaps you're liking him a little _too_ much," Klaus declared in his quiet, yet sharp, tone.

Maleny looked at him with a knowing smirk, "I do like him," she agreed, "but as a friend as I have already stated."

"That's not what it appears downstairs…"

Maleny rolled her eyes and moved in front of him, forcing him to stop, "You are more than welcomed to take me out on a dance when we get back downstairs," she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"I don't intend on making a fool of myself out there," he warned her seriously.

She giggled, "I didn't think you would you jealous moron. If I wasn't in this body I'd calm all that jealousy with a kiss - much like you used to do in the past, remember?"

"Of course," he nodded, "You were always so jealous of everyone. I had to practically snog you all day."

"Poor you," she mocked him with a pout then laughed as she backed them towards Hayley's room.

"Yes, poor me," he kept with the game, "I had to cancel important plans sometimes."

"Mm, sometimes you cancelled those just so you could be with _me_ , remember?" she smirked, "Don't pin this all on my 'jealousy'. You _wanted_ to be with me."

"This conversation has moved to a completely different topic," he declared after a moment or so.

Maleny laughed and stopped them near the room, "Because I'm telling you all your truths, of course."

"Nonsense," Klaus dismissed her and strode into the room for Hope. Maleny rolled her eyes and hurried in after him, containing in her smirk of knowledge.

~ 0 ~

After several dances, Maleny and Klaus returned to the party, Klaus holding Hope in his arms. He motioned the band to stop playing before he spoke out to the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Hayley, if you would join me, I would like to propose a toast."

Though surprised, Maleny nodded for Hayley to come over. As the brunette hybrid did, Maleny walked away to give the trio their space for their speech. She took a seat with Alton and Davina instead.

"I want to welcome you all. As you know, last spring, Hayley and I had a daughter. Due to tragic circumstance, she was lost. Now, she has returned home. Her name is Hope," Klaus explained just as Hayley took the baby into her arms, "She will live here among you, her pack. Her family. We implore you... protect our daughter," he grabbed a glass from a nearby tray, "Teach her. Love her, as one of your own. Jackson, I invite you and your bride to live here, uniting your proud and noble people in peace. Welcome to the family, mate. To Jackson and Hayley!"

As various guests clapped for the bride and groom, others were left a little confused.

"Funny, I never knew Klaus was the home offering type," Cami remarked to Elijah beside her, both two of the nonclapping guests.

"He's not," Elijah clarified. The two shared a quizzical look between them, agreeing there was probably something more to Klaus' sudden kindness.

~ 0 ~

The party had slowly began to lose its guests as the time passed by. Even then, there were some guests that wouldn't give up on their fun. However, Rebekah, still in her new witch body, appeared at the compound looking for her brothers.

"Elijah," she had found him and Cami first, but for the first couple of minutes was unrecognized by them, "It's me - Rebekah."

"Wow," was the first thing that came out of Cami's mouth.

Rebekah gave a small smile, but the matter was worse and it soon faded, "We need to go. Kol...he's not getting better. Where's Klaus?"

Elijah and Cami walked Rebekah to Hope's nursery where Klaus was looking after her for the moment. Feeling their presence, he turned to them questioning what they wanted.

"It's Kol. I couldn't help him," Rebekah guiltily explained, "He's not gonna last the night. We need to go."

Klaus looked back at Hope in her crib, the baby refusing to sleep just then. Cami walked up and smiled, "I can look after her," she volunteered and picked the baby up, "You guys go. She'll be fine."

Elijah looked guilty as well, for this is not how he had imagined their first, basic date to end at, "Cami, I'm-"

"Go," Cami insisted, nodding for them to hurry up. She didn't look at all displeased with the day, "Mal's downstairs if you wanted her," she told Klaus but he shook his head.

"I promised her she would have her normal wedding day and I intend on seeing that through," he said assuredly. He'd seen her chatting with Alton just before coming upstairs and she still seemed to be having the time of her life. He didn't want to ruin it just like it always had been.

"Okay," Cami agreed, "I'll make up something if she happens to ask, then," when she saw hesitancy from the two brothers, "Go! Kol's waiting for you guys!"

With nothing left to do, the three siblings went off to the cemetery where Kol was nearing his end.

~ 0 ~

Finn was healed completely thanks to his sister Freya who spent a good portion of the day using spells to fade away all the burn marks Elijah caused him. He was sitting on the autopsy table catching his bearings, missing the disapproving face Freya had directly on him.

"What did you do?" he was awed.

"It took a while, but I healed you," Freya replied, her tone restrained, "Brought you back from death, using this," she pointed to the blue pendant talisman around his neck.

Finn quickly looked at the pendant, "Your pendant. You said it would protect me."

"It's a talisman used to focus my power. I knew it would be dangerous to face Elijah. But I specifically said to avoid confrontation, Finn," Freya tilted her head, finally letting out her disapproval. "In fact, I thought it was _you_ that said there would be no fighting." Finn sighed. "Finn, I told you we needed to find Elijah because he knew where our niece was. You were supposed to talk to him and _persuade_ him to _willingly_ come to us so that I could explain something very important to the entire family."

"You haven't met our siblings, Freya. They are wild and-"

"It does not matter what type of people they are," Freya spoke over him, looking frustrated as she began to pace. "You don't understand, Finn, no one does. Esther was nothing compared to Dahlia. Dahlia is worse than the devil and you all need to understand the real reason she is coming."

"I assure you I understand perfectly well," Finn cut in, but did not ignore the loud sigh Freya gave in return. "I _do_ , Freya!"

"No, you don't," Freya faced him with a glower.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because Esther herself didn't understand." Freya knew she was getting ahead of herself and took a deep breath in before she spoke again. "Listen, you failed to get Elijah back on good terms, and that just makes it harder for me now. I'll have to move on to the next step: getting Maleny Rowan back into her own body."

Finn's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Freya straightened up, looking determined than ever. "You heard me, Finn. I need the spell you used to make transfer of souls."

Finn studied her features for any trace of a joke, but was utterly confused to find none, "Freya, why…?"

Freya walked towards him, not pleased with the reluctance she was being met with, "To reverse it. What you did to her was cruel and-"

"And justified," Finn declared, still very much on his stance, "She sided with our siblings and it just so happens punishing her is a lot easier than our siblings."

Freya had a sharp look on her face as she crossed her arms, "Well then, we're going to have a problem because I promised him I would reverse the spell."

Finn straightened up and maintained himself against Freya. "And who's 'him' exactly? Don't think I haven't noticed your evasive attitude whenever I ask you. Tell me sister, what do you know that apparently the rest of the family doesn't?"

Freya stepped closer to him and very clearly told him, "That is a story for our brother Niklaus to hear first."

~ 0 ~

With the party long over, and now changed for sleep, Maleny resided in her bedroom with Hope. She'd offered herself to care of the baby, thinking a baby on a wedding night wasn't the most romantic thing so she assured Hayley she would take good care of Hope for the night. She had changed Hope for a good sleep and even brought along her favorite stuffed bear but the baby was in no mood to sleep.

Maleny had Hope in the middle of her bed with her pink blanket but the baby seemed far more interested in playing with her bear. Maleny sighed and leaned back on her headboard, "You are one tough baby," she remarked.

Hope gurgled in response, flashing a toothless grin afterwards. It was like she was basking in none of her relatives were looking over her. It was free rules and apparently aunt Maleny was not authoritative enough to lay down the law.

Shifting on her side to face the baby, she spoke in a hush tone, "What does it take to get you asleep, hm? What did aunt Bekah used to do?" Hope clutched her teddy bear and giggled, as if refusing to tell, "At this rate I'll fall asleep before you do…" she finished with droopy eyes, proving her words to be true.

"I can take her," Klaus' voice made Maleny raise her head to see the hybrid at the doorway.

"Where've you been?" Maleny tried not to sound like the demanding girlfriend that wanted to show at the moment, "I asked Cami and she refused to tell me the truth. Actually, she kept denying she was lying."

"Kol...died," Klaus replied to her question in a quiet voice, "Rebekah came in earlier to tell us there was nothing left to do…"

"Oh my God," Maleny's demands left her mind instantaneously. She quickly got up from the bed and met him halfway the room, "What happened? Why didn't...why didn't you tell me? I could've gone and…"

Klaus shook his head, still standing with his decision, "You were having your normal, fun wedding day and I...I couldn't take that from you."

Maleny playfully rolled her eyes at him, "Listen, that all gets cancelled when you need me. Kol and I may have had some disagreements since he came back but...he didn't deserve to die like this. I would've gone with you if you asked me to."

"I do know that," Klaus gave a weak smile and glanced at his daughter on the bed, still busily playing with her bear, "but I promised you your day."

Maleny hugged him tight, wishing she could have been there for him but she knew she should've known better. He did always keep his word, though sometimes it was in a twisted way, "Well, it's past midnight so my day is done," she pulled away, "What do you want to do?"

Klaus thought about that for a good while, and though his first thought was full of revenge against Finn he decided for a much calmer act instead. He looked at Maleny who'd been anxiously waiting for him to answer, "I'd like to hold my daughter right now."

Maleny slowly smiled, nodding her head as she turned for the bed, "If you can put her to sleep too that would be great. I promised Hayley I'd look after her but at the rate we're going Hope is going to put _me_ to sleep first."

"I don't have much experience either," Klaus reminded as he went for Hope. Barely keeping in her yawn, Maleny followed to her place and sat down, watching him pick up Hope into his arms. He sat down on the other side of the bed and momentarily fiddled with Hope's hands.

"I know this is a stupid question but are you okay?" Maleny decided to go ahead and ask in the end, "How...how do you feel?"

"I feel like I want to rip Finn's head off," Klaus replied a mere second later.

"Understandable," Maleny agreed with a small nod, "I kind of want to too. But you know you can't face him without a proper plan, right? I don't want your impulsiveness to cloud your thinking."

"We'll get a plan," Klaus assured her, more like promised, "And it will work - that much I can promise to Kol."

Maleny reached to touch his arm, softly smiling at him, "And I can help now," she reminded him, "If I can get one use out of this body it will be to help you. No more being babysat."

While Klaus didn't like to think about her actually getting fully involved in his family's plans - for the sake of her safety - he knew there would be no stopping her now that she had the strength and speed to do so. She learned her stubbornness from him, and that had no matter of ending.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm a little late yowzah my bad! It's so school's fault I swear with all their frikin assignments that pile up! But anyways, what did you think? Mal planned a good wedding right lol? And then there's that Freya again, though she does seem to disagree with Finn's actions (which is a good thing right?). And then...that 'him' again. What's that gotta do there? ;)

 **For the reviews:**

Unfortunately, not right now she can't lol. But hey, at least she's a little bit stronger with the werewolf abilities! Spoilers, you will figure that out very very very soon! Like, kinda unofficially next chapter soon ;) So stick around!

Duly noted! For some reason, that's just the vibe they gave me on the tv show but whatever, I fixed the last chapter ;)

* * *

That's pretty much it for now lol. Updates will be as usual, so expect another one next week! Next chapter involves Freya getting a talk with Mal, some team Cami & Gia and a date? ;D


	24. All About Us

Freya had her eyes trained on her anxious brother Finn as he stared out the window of the cathedral bell tower they were hiding in. She was leaned back on a table, her hands gipping its edges, wondering when their argument would continue.

"They're taking longer than I thought," Finn finally remarked to break the silence between them. He turned from the window and looked at his sister with a half-smile, "They're never patient, unless they have a plan."

"That could very well be," agreed Freya with a chalant nod.

"Now that i'm healed, I'll need power," Finn began to devise his defense strategy, "Now, our father's still in the tomb where I left him. I think it's time that I go back and I channel him."

At the idea of seeing her father, Freya couldn't help express her excitement, but even then she put her promise before it all, "Would this be before or after you hand over the body spell I've been nagging you about for days?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Are we really going to discuss this again, sister?"

"Yes," Freya leaned off the table, pointing a finger at him, "because we have not finished this. Now I've been patient, and I've waited for some of your anger to disway but you still refuse to give me the spell."

"I don't understand what it is your deal with this woman," Finn couldn't understand why Freya had taken such an interest in Maleny if they hadn't even known each other, "You don't know her, Freya. Our concern is Dahlia whom you told me is already on her way."

"You do not know what my business is but rest assured I will see it finished - whether you want it to or not," Freya declared, leaving Finn confused.

"Freya, what are you up to?" he almost demanded of her, for the first time becoming suspicious of her.

"Nothing that will harm you," Freya assured, "I may not have jumped bodies like she has, but what I've lived through was similar to her life. My life was stolen by someone who wanted my power. I didn't have control of my sleep curse much like she didn't have a choice but to live within her curse's cycle. Give me the spell so I can return her to her body. Now."

Finn straightened up and faced his sister, much like he did with his younger brothers. Freya wasn't backing down from her requests as she put on the same stance he had for her.

~ 0 ~

After discovering Finn's corpse had mysteriously disappeared from the morgue, Klaus and Hayley set out to plan capture him and even Freya once and for all. In the meantime they devised a plan, Elijah and Cami were tending to an attacked Rebekah across the Algiers.

"It's time to use our werewolf army. Finn and the woman who calls herself my sister are in this city. The wolves can help us pinpoint their location," Klaus was telling to Hayley, Jackson and Maleny.

Jackson stepped forwards and refused the plan, "No," he shook his head, "we need all hands on deck here with Hope,' Klaus turned to him, his eyes half-widening as if surprised, "Nik, you can compel humans to track your enemies."

"Do my ears deceive me or did you just give me an order in my own home?"

"This ain't about your ego, Klaus! It's about what's best for that little girl."

Klaus would let anything slide except for the remarks about his daughter, "How dare you question my intentions for my daughter!"

Maleny groaned and cut into the looming argument, "Can we not argue when we're all clearly on the same side?"

Hayley agreed with a nod of her head, "Look, Jack, Klaus is right. Finn's body disappeared from the morgue, which means that he's either powerful enough to heal from that explosion, or Freya's powerful enough to save him. Either way, we're not finding them unless we send our best people out there."

"I'm sure you and all your merry men will find them posthaste," Klaus then told Jackson with a hint of a patronizing tone.

"Just to be clear, I'm giving this order because Hayley is asking," Jackson warned him, "Don't think for one second that I take orders from you," with that statement, he left the room.

Maleny rose from her spot on the couch and cleared her throat, "Just to be clear, will there always be tension like this?"

Hayley crossed her arms and shot Klaus an annoyed look, "I don't know. Will there?"

Klaus saw nothing wrong with his behavior and turned away from the two women, "Talk to your husband, Hayley, and there shall be none."

Hayley rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Maleny, "Mal, talk to your boyfriend so there won't be tension."

"Oh, sure, leave this on me," Maleny raised her hands to show her separation of the problem. She backtracked to the threshold of the room, "And, by the way, I will go with Jackson and help him," and just as Klaus turned to her with an open mouth ready to disagree she cut him off, "and I promise it'll be okay. Alton's coming too."

"Oh, that's supposed to make this entire situation better," Klaus muttered under his breath but even then Maleny was able to hear him.

"Yes, actually, it is. I'll be fine," she assured went off to go find the others. On her way downstairs she met up with Amarrah who was just entering the courtyard.

"Hey, Mal! I think I have a new spell to try on you!" the French witch excitedly announced as Maleny came to a stop at the end of the stairs.

"Um…" Maleny was distracted in trying to find where Jackson had gone off to, "...can we try it later? Or maybe tomorrow?"

"What? Why?" Amarrah frowned, desperately trying to catch Maleny's gaze since the brunette was oh-so-focused on looking for Jackson.

"Because Jackson and the pack are going to go and try to catch Finn and I want to help."

"Woah, _what_?" Amarrah grabbed Maleny's head and forced her to look at her, "You actually want to go fight the man who did this to you?"

Maleny rolled her eyes and pushed Amarrah's hands off her head, "I have to help, Ams."

" _No_ , you have to let me try and put you back in your body," Amarrah slowly said to the brunette for her to get the point.

"Yes, okay, but later tonight."

"Mal, what are you doing?"

"Nothing except finally realizing that this is a chance to actually help." Maleny shrugged. "I've been looking at this wrong, while you find a spell that can for sure work I can go and help the others."

Okay, well, I think I found one so let's go try it out!"

"Just not right now, okay?" Maleny persisted and patted Amarrah's cheek. "I really want to try at least once to help and not be babysat. Can we do that just once?"

Amarrah saw easily she would not win this argument and so gave in. "Fine. But be careful. In the meanwhile I'll go research more spells just in case."

"Yeah, after I get this done," Maleny patted Amarrah's cheek and tried going on her way but Amarrah latched onto her arm and stopped her.

"Mal, the main thing for you is to get back to your body and-"

"And once again be left to be babysat?" Maleny shook her head, "Absolutely not. I finally have an advtantage - I'm finally useful - and I'm gonna use it."

~ 0 ~

The fact Rebekah had been attacked by unknown witches was troubling enough but the fact that it had been Marcel to save her was putting Rebekah on edge. He apparently had figured out it was her soul inside the new body and he was quite content to have her back. To be truthful, only to herself though, it was nice to have a little flirting. It had been so long since any of that happened. But it didn't mean that was what she wanted to do back. So, when Elijah and Cami appeared at Marcel's loft she was a little relieved to have some of the attention off her.

Elijah ran straight for his sister on the couch, "Are you alright?"

"Barely," the woman sighed, not quite scared but very much annoyed with her attackers. She had tried to tell them she wasn't who they thought she was but apparently they were too eager to kill her to pay attention, "The attackers knew me, Elijah. Not me me, but…" she gestiured to her body, "this, her, whoever she is. And they want her dead."

"Then we find them," suggested Cami who looked over to Marcel, "make them see it's not really what they think."

"Nah," Marcel shook his head in refusal, "If you want answers we need to ask Josephine LaRue. She serves as matriarch to the covens outside the Quarter. She'll know who wants Rebekah dead."

Elijah turned back to him, suspicious, "How can you be sure?"

"She bankrolls Fauline Cottage. She'll know who you are and why you were locked up in there."

Rebekah nearly had a heart attack at the name, "And what if she wants to lock me right back up?" she looked up at Elijah, "I won't go back to that horrid place-"

Elijah assured her with a hand it wouldn't happen to her, "The two of you go and see what you can find about this body you now possess. We," he gestured to Cami and himself, "shall pay a visit to Josephine," but he gave a warning look to Rebekah before they left, "A warning to you. You are not who you once were. This body is all too vulnerable."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "And now I guess I understand Maleny with the whole babysat problem."

Marcel still wasn't quite on board with the plan and had to warn as well, "Elijah. Josephine is an eccentric old bat with no love for vampires. Your charms might not work as well as you think."

To that, Elijah replied back with a smirk, "My charms are quite adaptable, Marcellus, let me assure you," he motioned to Cami it was time to go.

"We should probably do some research on this woman," the blonde suggested as they left the loft, "See how we can get on her good side."

Elijah agreed with a nod, "That shouldn't be too hard…" he gave an encouraging smile back that was well received.

~ 0 ~

"What do you mean he's not there anymore?" Maleny was staring in almost awe as Jackson finished telling her, Alton and Aiden what some of the other wolves had discovered in the cemetery.

"As in...Finn has either released Mikael from the crypt or he can turn himself invisble now," Jackson repeated himself with a long sigh.

"Hey, the sass is my thing," Maleny warned him but sighed herself afterwards, "Okay, so, Mikael the terror is gone and...probably hunting us down as we speak."

"Meaning you gotta get out of here," Alton gripped her arm with urgency, his eyes pleaidng hers to take her leave.

"I don't think so!" Maleny waved him off with a hand and looked at Jackson once more, "Okay, so forget Finn for now - Mikael is the target."

"I thought the same thing," Jackson nodded, "we need to attack him before he does to us. I'll get the others rounded up."

"No," Aiden spoke up and made Jackson look back at him, "we should, um...we should spread out...you know...play it safer…"

Jackson shook his head, "No, man, we need to be together so we can take him down."

"But I just feel like it would be a better move," Aiden insisted. He knew if he told Jackson it was Klaus who had advised him with that tactic it would be shot down almost immediately. He had to make it work as his own.

"No," Jackson refused, "We're a pack and that's how we'll take him down," he declared before walking away from the trio.

Aiden couldn't follow that order, as much as he knew it was his obligation. He looked over at Maleny and Alton, practically begging them to help him.

For a long while it was silent, and then Maleny finally gave in and motioned for Aiden to speak up, "What's your idea, then?"

~ 0 ~

Inside Gia's apartment, Elijah was rather reluctant to follow through with Cami's apparent idea since it involved her new friend's ability. They'd done research on Josephine and apparently the woman had been a fanatic violinst player. Discovering that and a couple other things, Cami declared she had a good idea in mind.

"Why am I going to do this again?" Gia came out from the hallway with her violin case in arms.

"Because, I told you, Josephine was like a musical prodigy in her time," Cami rolled her eyes, hating to have to repeat something so simple, "So, I thought why not have you play her something."

Gia's eyes flickered over to Elijah, "And you're on board with this idea?" her question implied doubt.

"More or less," Elijah admitted with a small shrug.

"He's on board," Cami assured with a wide smile, "Will you please just do it? For me?"

Gia rolled her eyes at the dramatics of her friend and went to place her violin case over the glass table in her living room, "You know I will. It may not work but whatever. So," she glanced at the two, "what exactly is the plan here?"

Elijah stepped forwards and handed her a couple of music sheets for her to see, "Josephine would surely love to hear some of the music she adored in the past. Beethoven, "sonata number 9, opus 47."

Gia raised an eyebrow at the papers, "How about I bring my laptop, speakers, add a drumbeat?"

"Don't you dare," Cami warned her quickly, "Look, its your performance that will open the door for us with that woman. If we fail...Elijah's sister sort of…" she made a face that indicated the gravity of the situation.

Gia sighed, "Why don't you make both our lives easier and just compel someone from the symphony?"

"Because," Cami spoke before Elijah could, already knowing his disagreement with her plan, he just didn't understand it was a two-part plan, "You're far better than anyone from any local symphony. Besides, Josephine despises vampires, so we need to show her that our community can be classy and sophisticated."

"So I would assume I'd have to wear one of those fancy dresses, then?" Gia made a face at the idea.

"Absolutely," Cami winked, and grabbed Elijah's arm, "so we'll be leaving you to practice that in the meantime we set everything else up."

"Fine," Gia sighed as she took another look at the music sheets, "but I'm only doing this for you Cami - I could care less about stupid old witches."

"And I appreciate it," Cami assured and dragged Elijah for the door.

Elijah waited until they were out of full hearing range from Gia to express his disagreement with their choice, "Camille, are you sure your friend is capable of this? I admit she can definitely play but it's going to take a lot more years to master the needed skills for Josephine."

Cami mockingly sighed as they strode down the street, "Oh, Elijah, do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do," Elijah answered almost instantaneously.

"Then trust me when I tell you Gia is exactly what we need for this to work," the blonde laughed, "I know you're discouraged because of the style Gia usually plays but I assure you everything will work out fine."

"I do trust you," Elijah insisted but added his concern, "It's your friend that I have issues with."

"Then put them away," Cami mocked a warning finger at him, "cos we have a lot of work to do for tonight."

"Lead the way then, miss," Elijah gestured her to take lead, making her smirk as she strode off.

~ 0 ~

Near the bell tower where Finn was apparently taking refuge, Jackson had sent nearly all the pack to capture Mikael. Apparently there had been a sighting of the man and they weren't going to waste it. However, Aiden had taken his idea and set it to action with a good part of the pack, instructing them to stay scattered. In one of their hiding spots was Maleny, who stood behind a building overlooking the cathedral. While nervous, she felt confident enough to at least help put Mikael down. She took a step out of the hiding place and started to discreetly make way for the belltower when she felt a hand on her arm yank her into an alley.

"Hey!" Maleny cried as she was pushed to the wall. To her surprise, it was none other than Freya who stood in front of her, "You're…"

Freya gave a warm smile of greeting, "Think we established who I am, Maleny."

Maleny pushed herself off the wall and stepped away from Freya, on edge of what the blonde witch was plotting, "Quit acting like you know me - you _don't_ know me."

"I assure you that I do," Freya said, and with the confidence in her tone Maleny doubted herself for a second. "I'm actually not here to hurt you."

"Funny, cos when people say that there's usually some pain afterwards," Maleny replied with her common sarcasm, "What do you want? Why do you keep coming to me? You do realize your siblings are in trouble right? Your _niece_!? What the hell is so bloody special about me?"

"So much," Freya said with a light smile. "And I do want to meet my siblings, believe me. But I made a very important promise to someone and because I love him I want to do this first."

"What, your boyfriend or something?"

"No," Freya shook her head, still maintaining an eerie, soft smile that made Maleny shift. "He's family. I'd like to start with the most recent meeting - that would be 1914 - and see how much you remember."

"Why?" Maleny arched an eyebrow.

"You and I were friends, don't you remember? As Maya."

Maleny's eyes widened. "Oh my God you were at the Christmas party! Weren't you the one that Rebekah said was on a date with Kol or something?"

"Yes, something like that! Back then you were Maya who was suffering some images in your head," Freya explained.

"I'm sorry but...some of my lives were lost after I trasnferred back into my original body," Maleny said, crossing her arms. "I remember lives just...not all of them."

"Understandable - they were plenty I assume. Maleny, you were my only friend in New Orleans for the entire year I lived."

"Year? What do you mean?"

"I'd like for you to listen to me, Maleny. I will tell you about me and why I want to help you."

"And what's the catch? You asking me to bring in Hope or something?" Maleny laughed and started turning away, "because if that's it then I'd rather stay in this body forever."

"Would you really take that deal?" Freya called out in honest wonder.

Maleny turned back, almost indignant the question had been asked, "Of course I would. That innocent child should have the chance to live and if I had a say in it I would make it so."

"Your care for my niece is extraordinary," Freya complimented and stepped towards her, only to have Maleny take the step back, "I suppose much of that affection comes from your own affections for my brother, Niklaus."

"My feelings for your brother have influenced them but separately I loved Hope even before she was born. And I will do anything it takes to keep her safe make no mistake. I didn't have the luxury of having a family so I will make sure that Klaus get to have his own with his daughter."

Freya was impressed as she heard the woman's words. She started walking for Maleny, ignoring the brunette's attempts to leave, "I want to talk with you, Maleny. Just talk. There are things that my family _needs_ to know about," Maleny noticed the sudden anxious tone Freya had picked up on.

"Like?"

Freya had a glimpse of a smile on her lips, "You wouldn't believe me if I came straight out with it. You must first listen to my story to believe."

Maleny frowned, "I could really care less about your history. All I know is that you want Hope dead like Finn and Esther did."

"I assure you the last thing I want for that baby is her death. She does not need to die," Freya declared and grabbed Maleny's arms, "I want a chance to talk to my friend. Because if you trust me, then it will be easier for my siblings to do the same."

"So I'm like a pawn?"

"No, I really do want to talk to you. It's been a century since we've last seen each other."

"But why?" Maleny felt tired of asking this question. "What the hell is so damn special about me, Freya?"

"I have heard all about you for centuries - in a way you were family before I met you in 1914. Please, all I ask is that you listen to my story and then you and I can go to Niklaus himself where I will divulge very important information that needs to be known."

Maleny considered the deal shortly - she had come to accept Freya didn't want to hurt her. It was like she was told before, if Freya had wanted to hurt her she wouldn't have given back the body and much less let them leave.

~ 0 ~

Later that day, Josephine De was visited by the three vampires endeavoring to win her over. As Gia finished up her performance with her violin, Josephine decided to speak up, and calmly despite her words having a stingy tone to it.

"You are as calculating as I've heard, Mr. Mikaelson, having your companion play the very piece I once performed to great acclaim."

Gia looked over to Cami nervously, thinking perhaps she had messed up. However, Cami seemed at ease despite the old witch's words.

"Is it not also a piece that you enjoy?" Elijah asked her, also a bit nervous.

"It's best not to insult those more powerful than you," Josephine said, "which is the only reason I allowed you into my home. Now, if you will excuse me, I have many things to do."

"Wow," Cami raised her eyebrows as if she were surprised, "And here I thought we would have a more cordial greeting."

Josephine briefly sent the blonde a sharp look before addressing Elijah again, "Since your family has returned to this city, our Elders have been murdered, promising young witches have been inhabited against their will."

"And we can put an end to all of it," Elijah tried to say but Josephine cut him right off.

"With all due respect, I can believe that as much as I believe I will play my violin again someday…" she looked down at her shaking, swollen hands. Her fingers were stiff and almost pain looking, "... because, Mr. Mikaelson, beneath your formal attire, and behind the lovely Beethoven, you are all the same. Liars, monsters wearing the skins of humans. Good day to you both."

Elijah was startled to hear the woman, momentarily regretting following Cami's idea, "Ms. LaRue, we needn't be unpleasant!

"I hold no animosity, nor do I want to do you any favors," Josephine declared, "I simply want you to leave my home."

Gia had had enough and exclaimed, "Screw her, Elijah. I don't see a frigging crown on her head."

Josephine glanced her way, seemingly calm, "I beg your pardon?"

Cami silently watched the exchange happen with a half smirk.

"You're not the Queen of the Witches. You don't speak for all of them," Gia spat and sighed as she looked at her purple dress, "You know, I can't believe I dressed up and learned how to play Beethoven. I hate Beethoven. I only did it for my good friend over there," she nodded over to Cami, "whom you decided to be rude to for no reason."

Josephine looked more amused than anything else, "And so, what do you like, young lady? If not for Beethoven, then what?"

Instead of responding with words, Gia raised her violin again and began playing one of her more familiar sounds. Josephine became awed by the young woman's talent and allowed her to finish her piece.

"Eddie South. That makes you a true jazz girl!" the old witch exclaimed.

"You know Eddie South?" Gia gaped.

"At one time, I nearly eloped with a jazz musician. Um, my mother learned of my plans and, uh…" Josephine looked down at her hands, "Your candor is refreshing. I find most vampires more calculating…" with that, she glanced at Elijah, "No offense."

Cami spoke up before Elijah did, "Absolutely none taken. I love my friend's candor. But now, on more serious terms, won't you allow us to explain ourselves? Clearly we want no tension. We only want...answers. An hour, that's all we ask."

Josephine considered the deal for a minute then looked at Elijah with a polite smile, "I suppose I should just hear you out, Mr. Mikaelson."

That was like music to Elijah's ears. He nodded happily and at once began their story.

~ 0 ~

Freya had led Maleny far away from the cathedral, knowing her father - whom she had helped resurrect from Finn's channeling spell - was about. She didn't want her friend to get hurt. Instead, she walked the street with Maleny, seemingly heading for the cemetery. All the meanwhile she had explained to Maleny her basic history, beginning with Esther's deal with her sister, Dahlia, all the way to the present day.

"Honestly that's awful," Maleny sighed, but not at all surprised the eldest Mikaelson had been led to such a life cycle, "One year of life? That's all you get in a century?"

"Yes," Freya nodded, "It's been going on for many, many centuries and I fear it will never stop."

Maleny studied Freya from a sideways glance, "You don't look like a bad person," she concluded, "but your actions haven't been able to prove that. You helped Finn nearly kill Hope - your niece."

"I didn't know my brother's hatred would go to such an extent. I don't want to hurt my niece - I want to help her. She's in trouble," Freya honestly said, "But I cannot do that if my siblings don't allow me to."

"What's in it for you, though?" Maleny inquired suspiciously, "Because I assume if you go up against Dahlia it'll be like an act of treason for her. You could die."

"So could you," Freya pointed the detail out with a warm smile, "Yet you're still out there, hunting down one of the baddest vampires in history. Why do you do it, hm?" she gave Maleny along state but the brunette only fidgeted in response, "You do it for love," Freya continued on, "Love for my niece, love for my family, love for my brother."

Maleny weirdly looked over to the blonde witch, "Okay, it's really weird how you know stuff about me. Stop it."

Freya lightly chuckled, "I'm sorry. I cannot help it."

"That year…when we were friends..." Maleny became pensive as she tried her hardest to remember her apparent friend Freya, "...I mean, I can remember that life easier because it's only in the past century. But you…"

"You had a lot of people in your life," Freya tried to reason, "Plus, you had about four years more of life than I did after 1914 so I would assume you'd forget one friend you only saw for a year."

"Still...sorry," Maleny flashed a small, yet honest, smile Freya's way.

Freya had herself a good chuckle, "I can help you remember if you'd like," she announced.

At that, Maleny stopped and turned to the woman, "Really? How?"

Freya turned as well, gesturing to her hands, "It's like a memory jog spell. I can resurface our shared memories. It's easier when they're memories from recent times."

Maleny looked at Freya's hands with hesitance, "Will...will it hurt?"

Freya was quite pleased Maleny hadn't even stopped to question if it were a trick. It had to mean she was slowly believing in her. That would bode well for them in the future.

"No, it's only going to tickle at most. May I?" Freya gestured to her hands once more.

Maleny gave a nod and shuddered a breath as Freya stepped forwards and placed her fingers on her temples, soon beginning the spell. In a matter of moments Maleny was revisiting 1914. She could definitely see Freya, all the times the witch had helped her with her 'headaches' and even as simple as a shopping day. Freya told the truth - they had been friends for an entire year.

By the time Freya had shown Maleny all of 1914, Maleny was close to tears, "I...I can't believe I forgot all that," Maleny swallowed hard and blinked with wide eyes at Freya.

Freya stood in front of her with relieved face, glad to see she was entirely believed. If Maleny believed her about their friendship, then it would be a little more believable when she told her and the rest of her family the most important secret of all.

~ 0 ~

In the cemetery, Elijah and Klaus were busy bickering over the fate of a their brother Finn, who laid on the ground bleeding from an attack of Klaus. Elijah had just barely made it in time to stop Klaus from actually killing Finn but it seemed like convincing him altogether would be more difficult.

"Let him die, Elijah!" Klaus was in the middle of saying, agitated more as his brother seemed to be stuck on the defensive side.

"The witches want that body returned unharmed," Elijah continued to press. It was the deal he had made with Josephine and he was not going to let anything ruin that.

"And what else do they want? A parade? Free broomsticks for all?"

At that moment, Maleny and Freya appeared on the other side of the aisle. Freya had insisted they'd find Finn and Klaus, because no matter where one was the other would surely be there as well...trying to kill the other.

"As a witch, I take extreme offense to that," Maleny remarked, none too pleased with the sight before them.

Klaus would've remarked with his own sarcasm if it hadn't been for Freya standing beside her. The two women walked over to then, and at once Finn began to plead to Freya for assistance.

"Freya... Freya, help me."

Freya knelt down beside him, "Don't worry, brother. I won't let them hurt you," she pointed her blue pendant of her talisman towards him in order to cast a spell, "Yovara vimuna virael," as the spell was placed Finn screamed in agony as his body heard from his wounds.

When the spell finished 'Finn' sat upright with shock and looked about his environment with utter confusion, "Who are you?"

No one answered as Freya cast another spell, "Sleep," she ordered and now Vincent, the original owner of the body, fell asleep.

"What...did you do to him?" Maleny asked after deciding she was utterly confused.

Freya turned to her holding her necklace, "Finn is now safe from harm, and his hatred of you can no longer do damage to our cause."

"Our cause?" Elijah repeated, none too pleased to hear her act as if they were closer than ever.

"Yes. Ours. And now, if you two can stop arguing long enough, perhaps you'll allow your older sister to offer you a deal," Freya looked over to her brothers.

"What could you possibly offer us besides fairy tales and lies?" Klaus scoffed and glared at her.

"Whatever you may think of me, brother, know this... When I speak to you, it is the truth. If you have any doubts, remember that it was I who rescued Rebekah from the Fauline Cottage."

"And I trust her," Maleny added, surprising the two brothers. At their looks, she elaborated, "Look, it's weird, okay? But she was telling the truth. I know her, from 1914. She was my friend and the only thing she did was help me with my headaches."

"You seem to forget she was the one who led Finn on his vile mission to take Hope's life," Klaus turned his glare momentarily to Maleny.

Before Maleny said anything back, Freya cut in, "The threat to Hope came from Finn, not me. The brother I knew would never have stooped to threaten a child...you, everything she touched."

Klaus was horrified and grew even more angry at the declaration, "Do not speak as though we are familiars. We know nothing of you."

To give proof, Freya cast a spell allowing him and Elijah to see the moment she was taken by Dahlia as a young child. But even that was not enough to convince Klaus.

"That proves nothing but your ability to conjure illusions," he declared.

Freya grew more desparate. "If you would just listen to me you would learn that-"

"I don't bloody care what you have to say!" snapped Klaus. "I don't want to listen and I won't."

"That's mature," Maleny declared, earning further points against him.

Elijah seemed to have better patience than either of the pair and so asked Freya, "I suppose you come with the knowledge of Dahlia?"

"Yes," Freya nodded, "And before you dismiss me, you should know this: if I've woken from my slumber, Dahlia has as well. It'd be only a matter of time until she finds us."

"That's quite convenient, isn't it? You show up in the nick of time to help us kill the woman with whom you've spent a thousand years!" Klaus couldn't help but blurt right after, offending Freya.

"You have no idea what it took to escape her or what I lost in the trying. Her punishment will be profound."

Elijah seemed more willing to listen, "And you know how to stop her?"

Freya nodded, "Given the proper materials, yes. I've sent Father to procure them."

That was the final straw for Klaus, "You put the life of my child in the hands of Mikael?" he stormed away but was called by Maleny, who was more frustrated.

"Are you kidding me? This woman has knowledge of the threat we now face and is willing to share that information and you're just going to _walk away_?"

"Well, you'll excuse me, if I'm not inclined to trust the mysterious sister we only just met-"

" _I_ know her-"

"You knew her for one bloody year, Maleny!" he cut her right off, "That's not enough!"

"There's really something you need to know-" Freya interjected the disagreement, but it only seemed to infuriate her brother more.

"There is nothing I want to hear from you!" he almost shouted at her. His eyes flickered to Maleny, "You should have better judgement in people, Mal - I thought you would've learned that after Riley Dawson."

It was now Maleny who was nearing her anger point, and after that comment it was only a matter of seconds before she shouted, "Do not bring that man into this!" she moved towards him but stopped after a couple steps, "I have learned from my mistakes and I can assure you your own sister isn't here to hurt you nor Hope. I've been with her all day and-"

"All day?" Klaus stopped her after that foul revelation. For a minute it seemed like Maleny regretted mentioning it, "Are you telling me that you not only went after Finn on your own but that you also spent hours with that woman?" he harshly pointed over to Freya.

"I know it sounds bad but-"

"No, you're right, it's awful!" he then fully shouted, his anger having reached the maximum level, "I should have known better than to let you go fight on your own with that Alton man who can't even keep an eye on you!"

"We're getting off track, here," Maleny pursed her lips together, forcing herself not to shout back like he was.

Freya decided to once again try and make her point, "I would really like to speak to the two of you-"

"Not now Freya," this time it was Maleny who interrupted. She was facing Klaus, and upholding the same sort of glare he had on. "Just because you're mad, Klaus, doesn't mean you get to shout at me."

"If I could just talk-"

"NOT NOW!" both Maleny and Klaus bellowed to Freya, making her flinch and silencing her once and for all. Beside her, Elijah just rubbed his forehead.

Meanwhile, the pair had their staredown.

"I'm not backing down," warned Maleny as if she were reading Klaus' thoughts. "We have to look at the bigger picture here. Freya can help us-"

"She will do no such thing," Klaus declared with a shake of his head, "I will not listen to her, but by all means, if you wish to entertain this idiocy, have at it."

Angrily, Maleny watched him speed away from them. With a huff, she turned back to Elijah and Freya, "I hate your brother sometimes. But if he thinks he can get away with this by just speeding away - ha! He's got another thing coming that stupid hybrid!" She stomped after him.

With a deep sigh, Elijah turned to face Freya with a face that basically read 'this is actually normal for us'. Freya wasn't very much paying attention. She was biting her lip anxiously, staring after her friend and brother and berating herself for not being more assertive and finally telling them the truth. At this rate, she would never be able to!

~ 0 ~

"Okay, so that's the last of it," Cami put down the last of Josephine's boxes on the floor of Marcel's loft. Elijah and her had manage to get Josephine to relinquish information on Eva Sinclair for Rebekah to read. While Elijah went to stop Klaus from hurting Vincent's body, she and Gia had taken the boxes to Marcel and Rebekah.

Rebekah was staring at the files she held with a big frown, "I'd rather not read anymore," she sighed.

Cami looked up from the box near her and raised an eyebrow, "Why? Something bad in there?"

"The easier question would be if I can find anything _good_ about her," Rebekah put down the file, "This woman is...awful. The worst of the worst."

Cami looked concern and walked to the couch to take a seat beside Rebekah. She took the file and skimmed a couple lines, which was more than enough needed to get an idea of who Eva Sinclair was, "Oh my God…" making a face, she looked at Rebekah, "Maybe it's a good thing you took this woman's body - it's like a public service."

While amused of the joke, Rebekah was still guilty, "It doesn't matter what she's done. I've still appropriated her body without her consent."

Cami gave her a look but didn't get to say anything when Elijah came into the loft. The two women turned their attention to him as he walked towards them with a grim look.

"I take it Klaus wasn't too pleased he wasn't able to hurt Finn?" Cami assumed with slight amusement.

"He's not pleased but it's not entirely our fault," Elijah replied with minimal desire, "Freya has made an appearance," he looked to Rebekah, "and she wants to make a deal. She spoke to Maleny and has her on her side already, something Niklaus isn't too fond of."

"Well, maybe Mal saw what I saw," Rebekah shrugged, "our sister seems honest and if she wants to help us, then so be it."

"Still, it's best to have a close eye on Freya."

"So, that means we're going to let her help us, then?" inquired Cami. She'd yet to meet Freya but she knew if Maleny had decided to trust the witch then she couldn't be evil.

"We'll see," Elijah ended the conversation as he took Cami's hand to make her stand, "In the meantime, Rebekah you will stay away from the marketry and out of trouble," he warned his sister who rolled her eyes in annoyance at him, "I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah," Rebekah dismissed him with a wave of her hand, "I have a ton of reading to do as you can see," she gestured to the other boxes Cami had placed near the couch, "I'm sure Marcel wouldn't mind having me as a guest for the night. You two go on - and give your friend, Gia, a thank you from my part, Cami."

Cami nodded and lightly smiled, "Of course. Now please, let's go home," she looked to Elijah beside her, "I want to change out of this stupid dress," she looked down at her orange, formal dress she hadn't been able to change out of due to the moving of boxes.

Elijah just smirked in response as they turned and walked to leave. Cami noticed the look and concluded it was his 'I have an idea' face which made her curious.

"What are you planning?" she asked after they'd left the loft, "And don't waste time by telling me it's nothing because it damn well is something."

Elijah had a small chuckle as he responded, "I was merely going to ask if you wanted to have dinner together."

"Oh…" and while the idea was surprising, it didn't mean Cami would forget about the truth of their reality, "But we don't even need actual food, Elijah. Did you have two blood bags in mind or…?"

"Alright, so the dinner was an excuse," Elijah admitted, "I have never gotten the chance to thank you for helping me at the safe house, nor for your plan today. We may not need it, but I'd like to take you to a restaurant to talk and eat food we don't even need."

Cami tried her best to maintain her heartbeats at a normal pace as she felt like the air was leaving her lungs. That sounded like a date, no? That was a date - their second date? Did he mean for it to be a date? Could she even ask him if it were a date?

Elijah nervously smiled at the blonde as he pointed, "So, do you think you can put off changing out of your beautiful dress?"

Though nearly all her vocabulary was evading her mind, Cami remembered the basic words usable and nodded, "...yes, um, yes…" she flashed a smile afterwards that indicated for them to get going.

Their 'maybe second date' was about to begin.

~ 0 ~

"So, are you finally going to drop the childish behavior and talk to me in a calm manner?" Maleny stood across the lounge room where Klaus had taken refuge in the bourbon stock of the family.

"Is this really how you wish to start a conversation?" Klaus lowered his glass to send her a brief sharp look.

"I don't know," Maleny let her arms fall to her side as she went to sit at the couch, "because when you're in one of your temper-moods there's no clear way to begin. You should make a guide book for me, you know."

"Sure thing, right after I make you one on how to judge people correctly."

"Are you seriously going to do that again?"

"Are you seriously going to trust Freya?"

"Oh my God, stop that!" Maleny exclaimed, "We sound like kids, do you know that? Let's not forget we're on the same side here. We just want to protect Hope and maybe Freya has the way. Do you not trust me? Do you think I would let someone hurt Hope?"

"I trust you," Klaus clarified with a pointed finger at her, "But Freya is powerful as we have seen and she can manipulate you against your own will."

"It's not happening," Maleny declared with certainty, "She was an old friend of mine, Klaus. I remember her and all she used to do was help me and be a true friend. The proof is in my mind if you want to see it," she stood up and walked up to him at the bar counter, "My mind is yours to see through. Look and see that Freya is telling the truth," she took his glass from him and put it on the counter. She grabbed his hands and placed them on either side of her head, "Look!" she ordered him.

It appeared Klaus was considering the idea. He'd never actually done that to her if he remembered correctly - there was never a need to.

~ 0 ~

"So this is my present for coming up with a good plan?" Cami laughed as she took a sip of her red wine, "I gotta say, you Mikaelsons' can be what you want but your rewards are oh-so-good."

Elijah, who sat across their table, smiled in satisfaction to see her having a good moment with him, "I was proud of you today, Camille. You devised this entire plan to perfection."

"Well," Cami put her glass back on the table, "it was a little easy to, honestly. I knew if Josephine acted like the old bat Marcel made her to be then Gia would react the way she did today."

"And did you also know Josephine was a rebel in her days as well?" Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"So and so," Cami gave a light shrug, "I saw something about jazz in her information and I knew then that Gia would make the perfect violinist for us."

"Well done," Elijah gave a faint clap with his hands and made Cami laugh once more, "I look forward to seeing more of your brilliant plans."

"Right," Cami raised her eyebrows as she made a face, "because those come to me often. This was more like a one-hit-wonder."

"I doubt it," Elijah clarified and surprised her with the mild certainty he had in his tone, "You're smart," Elijah explained, "and you're a people person. Those plans will never stop."

Not knowing what else to say to that, Cami raised her wine glass again and the two shared a clink between their glasses before they drank. The next voice that spoke was a startling one, but not at all unfamiliar to Elijah.

"Elijah," Freya stood only a couple feet away from their table, and the look on her face was that of urgency and fear.

Cami studied the features of the witch and soon came to the conclusion it was Freya Mikaelson, "Wow…" was the first thing she said. She did share some resemblance to Rebekah, Cami thought first.

Elijah stood out of his seat and went to his sister, confused, "What are you doing here?"

Freya ignored the question and went straight to what she came for, "I'm truly sorry but I fear Niklaus is not ready to hear me and we don't have time to waste. I already talked to Maleny but she too didn't give me the opportunity to explain-"

"Explain what?" demanded Elijah impatiently.

"To prove it to you I have to show you," Freya took in a breath. "Because a secret like this is one you will not believe with just words."

"Elijah, what is she talking about?" Cami was getting out of her chair.

"Allow me to show you," Freya held her hands to Elijah, "Please. You'd know how to tell this to Klaus better than I would. Please?"

Elijah could see the deep urgency settled in her eyes and taking the chance, he gave his approval in a nod. Freya then placed her fingers on his temples and the two closed their eyes as they shared an important memory of Freya's. Cami could only shoot the other customers of the restaurant apologetic smiles as the siblings saw each other's minds. What she would give to see what Elijah was seeing at the moment.

When Freya was finished with the memory, Elijah was left stunned. Cami didn't think she'd ever seen such a look on his face which only made her fear for the worse.

"Elijah...what is it…?" she meekly asked, "What did you see?" but Elijah was left staring at his sister, unable to gather his bearings yet.

~ 0 ~

Maleny and Klaus had take a seat on the lounge's couch, both now with bourbon glasses in their hands – the atmosphere far less tensed than earlier.

"You realize this is the last time you go out with Hayley's pack, right?" Klaus was giving a hard look to Maleny as the brunette swallowed her drink.

Maleny rolled her eyes, "Oh, okay, so you trust me enough not to look through my head but going out is something else?"

"Glad we're on the same page, love," Klaus mocked a toast before he drank his drink.

Maleny gave a light sigh but didn't push. He had decided not to look through her mind for what she claimed was evidence Freya was not against them. That was a huge win for the estranged sister and Maleny was not going to ruin it.

"I won't be left in this compound anymore, though," she did have to warn, "I can do things now. I just have a tendency to split from the group…"

" _Always_ ," Klaus made sure to add, making her roll her eyes once more.

"I'm an explorer," she sarcastically said before chuckling, "Yeah, that was a lame excuse. But, I do mean what I said. At least let me come with you when you guys head out. You wanna keep an eye on me, here's your golden opportunity."

"You always do strike good deals I like," Klaus held his glass to hers for a peace making.

Maleny smirked and leaned towards him, "I figured you like having your eyes on me so everyone wins," she clinked her glass with his and laughed while he mockingly glared at her.

However there was no more time for responses as Elijah, Cami and Freya made an appearance in the room.

"Brother, we need to talk," Elijah came foRwards first. Maleny was busy looking at the women behind him and knew instantly there was something wrong.

"I know I agreed to allow Freya to help but this is fast," Klaus looked at Maleny in irritation, believing her to have called the three.

"Klaus, just listen," Cami urged and it was then that Maleny knew something horrendous was happening or was going to happen or maybe had happened.

"What is it?" Maleny wearily questioned.

Elijah looked back at Freya who was near tears. She was unable to talk at the moment. Klaus rolled his eyes at the spectacle before them and rose to his feet, "Someone better speak in the next minute," he warned them all.

Freya took a breath before she forced herself to speak up, "You think Dahlia is coming for Hope to complete the deal Esther made long ago. And yes, she _is_ coming, and she's probably on her way as we speak-"

Maleny frowned, "But-"

This time Freya was not accepting any interruptions. She spoke louder and more urgent, "You misunderstand the reason Dahlia is coming for Hope. She's coming for Hope not as _payment_...but for _revenge_ for what the previous Mikaelson first-borns did to her. I'm the first born of our generation-" she threw a look at Elijah for example, "But..." she then laid eyes on both Maleny and Klaus, "Hope is _not_ the first born of her generation."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

...Yowzah! Have you figured it out then? *hides under rock* I promise there's a whole explanation in the next chapter! This is where my favorite storyline parts begin I'm telling you ^.^

 _ **For Review:**_

Didn't she just lol? And yes, getting to write jealous Klaus is so much fun, you should see later scenes they're so much fun! Well...I guess you kinda know who 'him' is right? Riiiight? *smiles innocently*. Yeah, right now especially since finals are coming up it's going heavy crazy xD. Ooh, happy belated birthday! I hope you had fun!

* * *

Sooo...next chapter contains explanations, appearances of 'him' and...what's this? Maleny sleeps again? .-.


	25. Nicolas

**New World, 10th century:**

 _In Dahlia's cottage stood a grown Freya who was both furious, confused, and horrified as Dahlia prepared herbs for a spell at the side of the cottage._

 _"This is **impossible** ," Freya declared after concluding everything, "You stole a child!" she accused her aunt._

 _Dahlia merely rolled her eyes and glanced back at her niece, "I can assure you the child is part of our bloodline. Do you think me stupid enough to willingly carry off a child that isn't my family? more importantly to travel so far just to have him?"_

 _Freya seemed unable to believe her even then, "It's not possible. My siblings are all vampires! This cannot be true!"_

 _Dahlia put down her herbs to turn to face Freya, "And yet, here we are. We have made the voyage to the new world for this very child who will give me what is rightfully mine. It seems the universe wants me to have more power. I have no desire to know how it happened, simply happy to see my cluster beginning to form."_

 _"You cannot put a child under the life we live, under the life you've forced onto me," Freya crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing, "Return the child, Dahlia. You have all the power you want from me, but return the child."_

 _"No," Dahlia said after feigning to consider the idea. She sent a smirk to her niece as she went for the door instead._

 _Freya angrily watched her aunt leave but dared not follow for she knew there was nothing she could do anymore. Instead, she turned away from the door and went to the small room in the cottage. It was old and dusty, but it was the only one she and Dahlia found after their long journey. She stopped at the threshold and peered inside the barely furnished room. She sadly smiled as she saw, on the edge of the dusty bed, her newest companion - a seven year old, little boy. Quietly, Freya made her way into the room and when he felt the presence of her, the boy hopped off the bed and dashed for the corner of the room._

 _"I will not hurt you," Freya assured as she went to the corner where the little boy had pushed himself to._

 _The boy was in tears, his sniffles clearly heard, "I want to go," his soft English voice pleaded her._

 _"I know," Freya knelt down in front of him, reaching to stroke his light, dirty-blonde hair, "and believe me, if I could help, I would. But our aunt will never let us go."_

 _For a minute, the boy paused and scrunched his nose, "Aunt? I have only one aunt and my mummy says she was blonde."_

 _Freya assumed he spoke about Rebekah and nodded, "Well, Dahlia is like your great aunt. She's your grandmother's sister."_

 _The boy's bright blue eyes now studied Freya from head to toe, "And who are you?"_

 _"Well," Freya smiled, "I'm your other aunt, Freya."_

 _"No," the boy shook his head, "My mummy said you died before my daddy was born. Who are you!?"_

 _"I'm Freya, but Dahlia took me away - like she did with you. I suppose my mother made the others believe I died. But it's me," Freya gently reached for the boy's hands, "and while we're here, I promise to protect you. Now, what's your name?"_

 _The boy was reluctant to answer but after a minute he replied quietly, "Nicolas…" he looked down then, "Nicolas Mikaelson," he took a deep breath and looked Freya in the eyes, suddenly brave, "And I know what you think, that I'm not supposed to be here. But my mummy said never let anyone tell me I was not a Mikaelson."_

 _Freya's smile grew at the child's boldness, "I like your mummy, then."_

* * *

In present time, there was a wave of unsettling resignation among everyone who had listened to Freya's revelation. Night had turned to day and even then they were still struggling to believe in such a story.

Maleny sat motionless on the couch, her gaze stuck on the floor and partially blurred by tears. She was racking her head, her entire mind, for just a scrap of a memory that would allow her view of…

She couldn't even _think_ the word properly.

Unlike her, Klaus was far from being motionless. He threw a drinking glass across him, letting the shards splatter against the wall. No one scolded him, no one told him to calm. There was nothing anyone could say that would make anything better.

He angrily turned around, glaring daggers at Freya, "Absolutely not!" he shouted at her.

Freya remained calm and replied with, "It's true."

"No it's not!" Klaus shouted once more, threatening her with a finger not to insist on her story.

"It is and you know it, because you know best of all what happens when someone wants power!" Freya rose her voice loud enough to match his and quiet him for a moment. She sighed after a couple seconds and started her explanation again, regardless of the fact she had already explained countless times before. "The witches that took Maleny were like Dahlia - they wanted to grow a cluster of witches and warlocks that they could control like Maleny. So in their sleep curse they ensured that you-" she looked at Maleny sadly, "-would become impregnated at least _once_."

"Because one time is all they would need to create their group," Maleny said in utter disgust.

"But they failed," Freya said as some sort of comfort.

"Because your delusional aunt took him?" Maleny scoffed and looked at everyone else in the room, blinking rapidly to contain her tears. "I can take anything, I will take the kidnappings, I will take the danger, the stand offs, anything...but now you're telling me that somewhere in my past, in a life I can't remember, I let someone hurt my... _son_?" the word was like soap in her mouth. The entire sentence was one she should never have had to say in her life.

"It wasn't like that-" Freya tried to say but Maleny didn't want to listen anymore.

"It was exactly like that! I wasn't strong enough - I was useless like always! But this time, my errors hurt...hurt..." Maleny swallowed hard, but in the end she couldn't do it. She pushed past Freya and hurried out the room before anyone could call for her.

Klaus intended on following after her but not before he had the answers he needed. He stormed up to Freya, who did her best not to shrink under his furious glare. "Dahlia's coming for Hope because you and..."

"Nicolas," Freya softly said, understanding it was just too hard to even call him by the name just yet. "He and I made a plan, centuries ago, to escape from Dahlia. It went a little awry in that we had to split but...she hasn't caught us yet."

"But you haven't had contact with him?"

"Not really..."

"Then how do we know he's even alive right now? What if Dahlia has already captured him again?"

"No, because this time, Dahlia will forget about he and I until she has Hope in her hands. She wants to free herself from the cycle and Hope is enough power source to do it."

"She's not gonna touch Hope," Klaus swore to her and practically everyone else in the room.

"We can protect Hope," Freya tried to assure, "but we must work together for it to work. Now, I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry for what I have brought upon you, but you needed to know before Dahlia came. I know you think it's impossible, and you have a right to be, but you know how witches can be. They did this to you and Maleny, they're the reason Dahlia traveled over the seas to find Nicolas...but if we work together we can make sure the same thing doesn't happen to little Hope."

For a moment, it looked like Klaus had something to say, but in the end the overwhelming sensation made him back off. He stormed out of the room as well, leaving the awkward silence among the people left.

Freya didn't bother going after either parent. She understood it was a lot to take in and process. The impossible had happened - twice - but this one just happened to be a little more complex. How was it possible? She had asked herself the very same question everyday since the day little Nicolas Mikaelson had arrived at Dahlia's cottage.

* * *

 _"Come back!" Dahlia's screams could be heard from the room of the cottage where Freya was in._

 _"No!" she then heard young Nicolas's shout back._

 _Freya quickly rushed out to see what was going on. Nicolas and Dahlia were across from each other, both glaring daggers at each other which surprised Freya as she had never seen such fury in a little boy's eyes before._

 _"I said come back, we have yet to finish practicing the spell," Dahlia said, her teeth gritted in anger._

 _"And I said no," Nicolas repeated, just as angry himself, "I don't want to be here! I want to go back!"_

 _Dahlia sneered, "You mean to where your lifeless mother is?"_

 _"Don't talk about my mummy!" Nicolas charged for the woman, something Freya quickly sought to prevent by running to catch him. She managed to grab the boy back but even then he kicked and tried swatting at Dahlia, "You don't get to talk about my mummy! You don't know her!" he continued shouting._

 _Dahlia meant to retrieve the boy from Freya but the young woman stood in front of Nicolas, ready to protect him as she vowed, "Clearly now is not the time to force a practice session. He's no good if you force him."_

 _Dahlia growled in frustration, "This boy has the temper of the devil. But I will tame him," she promised and fled the cottage in anger._

 _A couple minutes later, Nicolas peered around his aunt and saw Dahlia truly gone, "Thank you, aunt Freya," he politely said afterwards._

 _Freya had a hard time believing it was the same boy with the booming shouts. She took Nicolas's hand and led him to a chair, "Nicolas, I know you're angry, but you cannot do this anymore. You cannot try to hurt Dahlia."_

 _Nicolas crossed his arms and puffed, "Then she needs to stop talking about my Mummy like that. Just because she's gone doesn't mean no one will defend her."_

 _Freya smiled at that, "I can tell you will defend your Mummy no matter what. I like that about you. But what we need to work on is your temper," she tapped his forehead, getting a small smile out of the child, "It is plain awful and aunt Dahlia will only tolerate so much more."_

 _"Mummy used to tell me I got that from my Daddy," he shared sheepishly, "She said he would get angry really fast and shout really loud."_

 _"I bet he would," Freya ruffled Nicolas's hair._

 _"Mhm," Nicolas nodded, slowly forgetting about his mean old aunt Dahlia, "She used to tell me that I could have a competition with him to see who could shout the loudest."_

 _Freya laughed, "Really? Would you like that?"_

 _Nicolas's excitement faded at the question, but he still kept a smile for her, "Yeah, but my Daddy doesn't know anything about us. And my Mummy doesn't even remember either."_

 _Freya tilted her head quizzically. She was aware her siblings were on the run from their father, but really knew nothing of Nicolas's mother. She had been so focused on making Nicolas feel safe at least with her. "What do you mean sleeping?"_

 _Nicolas sighed, "Mummy was taken away by the bad witches one year ago. They make her soul go 'wooo!'" he mimicked something coming out from his chest with his hand that would then fly away. Freya smiled and listened attentively. "But keep her real body asleep in a room in their village."_

 _Freya's interest peaked at that moment. All of it sounded completely sinister, perhaps even moreso than Dahlia. She wanted to know more about this "sleeping mother" that had beared the miracle child._

* * *

Cami awkwardly walked into Marcel's loft where the now free Vincent Griffith was resting in one of the rooms. She cleared her throat to grab his attention and once achieved she sheepishly smiled.

"Hello," she slowly walked into the room.

Vincent looked up wearing a glare, "That's the way you want to greet me? A simple 'hello'?"

Cami could understand the way Vincent had been treated would lead to this kind of behavior, "How are you feeling?"

Vincent's glare deepened, "Nauseous. Can't concentrate. I can't really do any magic, but I suppose that was the point," he motioned to a plate on the nightstand, "... seeing as I can smell the lobilia flower you've been putting in my food."

Cami's sheepish smile widened, "Sorry, but you have to understand we can't really have another wayward witch after us."

Vincent stood up from the edge of his bed, "So what's this trick now? Send in the blonde to what?"

"Can we not address me as the 'blonde'?" Cami made a face, "It's so stereotypical. I came in here because we need your help."

"Ha!" Vincent scoffed, turning away from, "And what makes you think I'm going to help you now? All you've done is kept me locked up in this stupid loft."

Cami sighed, she hated what she was about to say next. She backtracked to the living room, all in the meantime she listened to Vincent's rambles of warnings.

"I know you can't keep me here! I'm from the Treme Witches from there, *whew*, they're a little bit of a harder breed than what it is I bet you're used to," he looked back at Cami, "Yeah, they're gonna want me back."

Cami re-entered the room holding a newspaper in hands, "Actually, they already do want you back. Actually, they wanted you back for nine months now," she watched Vincent's eyes widened. She walked up to Vincent and held the headline of the newspaper to him, "Check the date."

Vincent snatched the newspaper from her to check for himself. Sure enough, the date he saw was nine months after the one he remembered, "What''d you do to me?"

" _We_ didn't do anything to you," Cami sadly said, "See, this is all Finn Mikaelson's fault. He took possession of your body, got into all kinds of trouble, too. Made some nasty enemies, I might add. I'm willing to tell you everything but you have tell us about a Treme witch that you know of: Eva Sinclair."

Vincent once again turned away with an almost huff that Cami heard with her super hearing abilities. She didn't like playing mean cop and she most certainly wasn't going to follow Marcel's nor Elijah's nor Klaus' means of attaining information.

"Listen, Eva is not herself right now. Her body is inhabited by a Mikaelson, just like you were," and before Vincent could go off on her, Cami quickly added, "But Rebekah is not doing bad deeds. It appears Eva is trying to regain control of her body and it's not good. We really need your help. Please?"

Vincent faced her with a glare that seemed to falter upon Cami's honest plead.

~ 0 ~

When Klaus finally gathered enough courage to see Maleny again, he found her inside her bedroom, tinkering with a small, ornate golden jar. Although her eyes were intently staring at it, like it had all the answers to the questions she now had, there was something of a distant look in her eyes. Her mind was somewhere else.

"We once made so many plans when we were humans," she began so quietly, despite Klaus' superhearing he still had to strain a little to listen. "From where we would live when we got married - because we would - to what we would name...our daughter." She slowly turned around and sighed. "Do you realize that we didn't even get the daughter part right?"

"Maleny, there is-"

"Don't," she pleaded, shaking her head, "There is nothing you - nothing anyone - can say to me that is going to make any of this better." She only mildly succeeded in keeping her sob in, letting out a noise near to it. "Klaus, there is a boy - a man now - somewhere out there, and he's _ours_ ," she sniffled, no longer able to keep her strength, "and we don't know him! _I_ can't remember him!"

Klaus came into the room, straight for her, and cupped her face. "But this isn't your fault..."

"It is," she corrected him. "It's all my fault. Because I'm the one that went out to find those stupid Dawsons, and I'm the one that agreed to their curse. I subjected him to _my_ curse."

"He's not part of your curse," Klaus said, wishing he could stop her from feeling this sort of pain. He rubbed some tears from her face then took her into a tight hug. "You're only mistake was agreeing to the curse without fully understanding. But what happened with Nicolas was something else. And know this, wherever it is he's at right now, we are going to bring him home."

"So, then you believe it completely then?" Maleny sniffled, tangling her arms around his neck. "Because, for a moment, I thought you were gonna strangle Freya after the third time she explained to us."

"Well, to be honest, I haven't really stopped considering the idea to strangle her, but not for her explanation," Klaus admitted, making her roll her eyes.

"Klaus," she said, warningly.

"Let's keep it between us, love. I don't trust Freya, but I do have to give her some points for sharing with us about Nicolas. Whether I like it or not, she will help us get Nicolas back."

Maleny hugged him tighter, needing to feel him at the moment. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and allowed a minute to pass before speaking again. "I named him Nicolas," she whispered, having him chuckle afterwards.

"I like it!"

"I thought you would - or at least I did think you would. Nick, for short. I don't remember him, but I already love him so much. Is that what you felt like before Hope was born?"

"Yes...in a way, yes," Klaus slowly answered, although recalling the very first moment he had learned about Hope's existence. "But scared," he admitted, and quietly, only to her.

"Yeah, me too," she mumbled.

* * *

 _Little Nicolas swung his legs back and forth in his chair while Freya went around making preparations for a spell. She had proposed to Dahlia to allow her to make an attempt with Nicolas's powers seeing that Dahlia was getting no where the child. He was a lot more stubborn and temperamental than Dahlia had assessed from their early days. While Freya prepared for a spell, Nicolas explained to Freya the condition about his 'sleeping Mummy' he talked about so much._

 _"See, my Mummy's last body had black hair and really dark eyes but in reality she has pretty blonde hair and blue eyes," Nicolas was smiling widely, clearly content with the topic of their conversation. When he got to studying his aunt he gasped at a realization, "Almost like you!"_

 _Freya stopped working for a minute to glance back at the boy, "She looks like me?"_

 _"Mm, sort of," Nicolas tilted his head, "I only ever saw her true body once and it was for a very short time before the bad witches took us away."_

 _"Why was your mother's soul placed into a different body?" Freya had long assumed the condition in which Nicolas's mother was something to do with a body-jumping spell. From what she had gathered so far, the body she had jumped into was that of a witch, as had been her original body._

 _Nicolas sighed sadly, "Mummy says she was trying to live as long as my Daddy, but the witch tricked her. Now she's stuck jumping bodies, meeting my daddy every now and then. But she forgets who she is and can't remember until much later."_

 _Freya made a face of disgust at such a cruel spell from the witches. She assumed the woman had been trying to match Klaus' lifespan in some way but was taken advantage of the witches who had tried to 'help her'._

 _"Auntie Freya," Nicolas's voice broke her out from her thoughts, "do you think my Mummy will ever remember me again?"_

 _Freya turned around to find the boy with a small pout, "What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, my Mummy says that she won't remember much when she body jumps. When the witches put her to sleep again, she told us - me, that the chances of her remembering were very small. It's been a year now so she's probably in a different body again. Do you think there's a way to unlock her mind?"_

 _Freya bit her lip genuinely trying to come up with an honest answer. She didn't quite know if there were, considering she didn't even know the spell used on the woman._

 _"Tell you what, Nicolas," Freya grabbed a couple of herbs off the table and walked for the boy, "if you channel your powers to your Aunt Dahlia and I, then I can help you with your mother's case."_

 _Nicolas didn't quite believe that and made it known, "But that mean aunt Dahlia said I would never see my Mummy again. I don't like her, aunt Freya. I want to rescue my Mummy, but she says I can't go back."_

 _"This will be between you and I," Freya promised him and bent down in front of his chair, "When I was taken away, my mother just let her. But your case is different, your mother wasn't there to see this happen. I'll help you find her, regardless of what Dahlia wants."_

 _Nicolas brightened up and nodded, "Okay!" he jumped off his chair to give her a hug, "Thank you, auntie Freya! I like you," he planted a kiss on her cheek and pulled away with a wide grin._

 _Freya smiled back at the boy and fixed a strand of his hair, "I like you too, Nicolas. We'll get along just fine."_

* * *

"My son knew that I wouldn't remember him anymore?" Maleny was even more distraught than earlier after hearing yet another of Freya's story.

Freya felt guilty for causing the brunette woman to burst into more tears, but she felt it necessary for her and Klaus to know all about Nicolas. It was justice after all.

"I'm sorry," Freya whispered.

Maleny tried restraining herself but it was simply impossible not to cry for her forgotten son, "Klaus!" she exclaimed just as the man entered the room holding Esther Mikaelson's spell book, "We have to do something!"

While Klaus shared Maleny's despair for the apparent missing son, he was holding up far better than she was - at least that what he made it appear. He couldn't have the luxury of dwelling over something he had no control if. If he did, that would put Hope at a risk.

"I believe you," Klaus straightforwardly said, startling Freya so much he felt the need to elaborate, "I believe I have pinpointed the time in which he was born that would coincide with the body Maleny inhabited that disappeared mysteriously."

"You did?" Maleny rose from her seat on the couch, "How!?"

"I have a vast memory, Mal. Plus, she was…" it seemed to be a struggle for him to explain, "...the first woman I met after your first, original disappearance."

Maleny's eyes widened, unable to help herself from asking, "And how long was that, exactly?"

"I promise you it was many, many years…"

"Hm," Maleny considered the gap a decent amount but it still pained her, as ridiculous as it sounded, to think of him actually going after another woman.

For Klaus was it was no easier to talk about, "She was also the only woman I was ever with that disappeared with pregnancy rumors behind her," he held the book over to Freya who soon raised a brow in confusion, "Clearly I have to trust you in this so I'm relinquishing Esther's book for you use it in our cause."

"Thank you?" Freya slowly took the book from him and opened it up, skimming a couple pages.

"Now, the woman of the time I speak of went by the name of Iris Velden," Klaus went on to explain to Maleny and Freya, "She was the daughter of some noble we were residing with at the time."

Maleny made a motion with her hand for him to stop talking, "Wait a minute, you didn't even bother learning my then-father's name?"

"I was a bit busy doing other stuff, love," he flashed her a smirk that left her face crimson red in a blush.

Freya made a face from her spot while mumbling, "Well, I can see how Nicolas was brought up."

"Shut up," Maleny pointed at her then looked back to Klaus, "And what happened to that 'me'?"

"We only saw each other for a couple of months then, one night, she just disappeared," and it was still evident in Klaus' face the event beguiled him.

"Just like that?"

"In the middle of the night. Apparently some guard saw you but mistook you for one of the workers."

"That's stupid, why would I leave?"

Freya's eyes flickered up from her book, quickly realizing what they hadn't, "Daughter of a noble, infatuated with a visitor and had relationship with him? Maleny, it's clear you knew you were pregnant or at least had a suspicion and ran off."

Maleny made a face as she considered the idea, "But...but I wouldn't just runaway."

"You didn't know who I was," Klaus spoke up, grabbing her attention quickly, "You didn't know _what_ I was."

Freya closed Esther's spell book and spoke the details they were realizing, "Meaning if Iris Velden believed she'd gotten pregnant by a normal man, while unwed, it would be the perfect reason to leave. Or," she considered another idea, an idea perhaps that would strike problems, "you knew you were pregnant and sought the help of someone who could get rid of the problem."

And just like that, Maleny grew furious, "You think I went out to kill my own baby?"

"You weren't yourself back then," Freya shrugged, "It would have been any other woman's reaction-"

"Do not mistake me for some other woman, then," snapped Maleny, "I would _never_ get rid of my baby."

"Like I said before, it was rumored she was pregnant but of course I discarded that right away," Klaus shrugged but sighed, "If only I had known it was actually possible."

"Or that it was _me_ ," Maleny added.

"Freya," Klaus sharply called upon as he glanced back at his blonde sister, "I would assume what ever gimmicks you and Dahlia have used to keep yourselves alive was also used on Nicolas?"

Freya nodded, "It's the sleeping spell that Dahlia cast. It puts all of us to sleep for a century. We wake up and get only one year of life but with our powers at their strongest."

"Where is Nicolas then?" Maleny quickly inquired, "What happened to him?"

"Nicolas is alive, I can assure you that," Freya began with what she called the only good news, "He's bound to this spell. His whereabouts are unknown, remember? But listen, Dahlia will come and she will kill anyone in her way if they try to protect Hope. Now I'm willing to make that sacrifice but are you? Klaus, will you put your son's life on the line to protect your daughter's?"

"Don't you dare ask that ever again," it was Maleny that warned her, actually angry the question had ever been formed. "I will gladly put my life on the line for both Nicolas and Hope, as would Klaus, but never one above the other."

Freya nodded, and tried again. "Let Nicolas live in the little peace he can harbor in this year and when we defeat Dahlia and break her spell he'll know. He'll either come for you, or we'll come to him. It's all on you two, but the thing I would advise you to leave him be for the time being."

"You tell us about our long lost son and now you want us to forget about him?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Nicolas is like my own son as well," Freya admitted, "In your absence I raised him from his seven years into his adulthood," and while she received confused looks she continued on, "I love him too and I am only seeking for his well being. Let him be answered when it's all over I will help you find him. It's your choice."

"How do you mean all in one year?" Maleny called before Freya walked away.

Freya seemed unsure if she should answer but of course Klaus wouldn't let her leave without answering their questions, "Speak," he said in his dark tone that warned of grave consequences if she didn't obey.

With a sigh, Freya turned back to the two, "The way the sleeping spell worked in the beginning was it'd put us to sleep for a couple of years then wake us up. It was a way to ease us into the transition. So, when Nicolas came to live with us-"

"When Dahlia _stole_ him, you meant," Maleny sharply clarified.

Freya nodded and continued, "Nicolas was only seven when Dahlia had him. He was too young for the spell so Dahlia accommodated the spell by fast forwarding his age."

Enraged by the revelation, Klaus took a step towards the witch, "You allowed that woman to alter my son's age!?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry there was nothing I could do!" Freya exclaimed, taking a step back as it didn't seem Klaus would be backing down any moment soon, "Dahlia is far more powerful than you could ever imagine."

Maleny latched her hand onto Klaus' and used her force to at least tell him to back down. As much as she hated it, even with her newfound strength it was no match for his, "Freya, what...what age did Dahlia get him to?" she asked meekly.

"Twenty five," Freya replied guiltily.

"In one year?" Maleny's voice shook at the idea of her son practically losing his entire life.

"I'm very sorry," Freya apologized though knew it meant nothing to the two, "There was really nothing I could do."

As he heard Maleny slip into her tears again, Klaus could only simmer so much of his anger, "Give us a moment," he told Freya who nodded and left promptly without a word back.

"Mal…" he only got the nickname out before Maleny turned from him and headed for the couch.

She plopped herself down, burying her face in her hands, "Just when I thought nothing else could happen to us…"

"Mal," Klaus went after her, stopping in front of her and bending down to her meet her gaze, "I know this is bad, this is...no where near what we ever planned."

"No, what are you talking about, I so planned on having a kid with you while being cursed and in a different body," Maleny looked at him with a small smile, "It was my absolute dream."

Klaus let slip a small chuckle of his own but sobered up to say, "In this deranged cycle of a curse we actually had a child, Mal," Maleny's face softened at the implication, "And it may not have been in the most orthodox way but he is _ours_ like you said."

Maleny couldn't help tearing up again, "But...will we bring home now or...later?"

That was the question of the day wasn't it? Klaus would be more than willing to find Nicolas and bring him to the Quarter, at least for Maleny to feel better in the midst of everything else. But in doing so, Nicolas would be at a risk if he went against Dahlia along with them. In the end, what Freya asked was true. Would he risk the life of his son for the sake of his daughter?

Maleny could see the ongoing battle in his eyes and felt awful for the position he was being placed in, "We should focus o-on Hope," she managed to say without breaking down.

The offer wasn't much use as it only made Klaus feel more guilty, "We can't..."

Maleny pulled off a smile as she cleared her tears and settled her hands on either side of his face, "I won't ask you to pick between Hope and Nicolas. Yes, I would love to meet my son whom I can't remember but what Freya says has some truth. I would never forgive myself if something happened to him because we brought him into a war zone. We should…we should focus entirely on Hope and make sure Dahlia doesn't get her like she did with Nicolas. She won't take this child from us either."

"I am so sorry," Klaus said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Maleny gave a small chuckle, knowing those words so rarely came out of his mouth, "Hope may not be mine but I will fight for her as if she were. You're right, this is an unorthodox family but it's OURS our family."

Klaus then helped her up to her feet, "Thank you, Maleny."

"For what?" she gave him a sarcastic look, masking her pain only mildly. Her insides were screaming for her to go find Nicolas. She was actually surprised of herself, that in only a matter of hours the maternal instincts were kicking in and pushing her to act as if she were a true mother.

Klaus wouldn't let her sarcasm make everything feel as if it were better. He rested a hand on her cheek, "I know I make you many promises but I will come through. I will get him back very soon."

Maleny leaned in his touch, "I know you will. And trust me, if I were in my original body I'd be kissing you right now and show I believe you."

The smirk was a natural instinct for Klaus as he replied back, "I've got no problem with that, love."

And when he leaned to prove his statement she laughed and jerked away, "Excuse me but I am done having you kiss lips that are not mine."

"Is that jealousy I detect?" he put a finger under her chin and raised her gaze up to him.

"Well, how would you like it if I kissed Alton? Or," she knew it would get him all riled up, "Riley?"

Indeed that had angered him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled him against him, "Don't talk about him! He's dead and he remains dead forever more!"

The moment served to sway them from their terrible moods. As Maleny laughed and dragged him out of the room to find the others, Klaus cursed Riley Dawson until he could come up with no other words. They found Elijah and Freya conversing downstairs in the courtyard about the newest revelations. Upon seeing them walking downstairs they hushed down to greet them.

"Freya told me her advice," Elijah began with an air of sympathy for them.

"Spare us the pity talk, Elijah," Klaus was prompt to say before laying eyes on Freya, "Maleny and I decided to hold off on finding Nicolas."

Freya was clearly pleased with the decision, "You'll see it's far better when we meet Dahlia."

"That doesn't mean we don't want to start looking for him," Maleny added.

"Well, it'll be complicated knowing that Nicolas must have already cloaked himself, but I promise you it will start right away," Freya gave a half-smile in return.

"Now to start we need you to tell us all about Dahlia," Klaus said, though his words sounded more like an order, "You claim she is all powerful but we have been able to kill our fair share of evil witches."

"Not like her," Freya almost swore to them.

"What are her weaknesses?" Elijah inquired then.

"She's paranoid, obsessed with power. She hungers constantly for what's been denied her, be it love or revenge."

Elijah found it impossible to not remark, "Yes. I think I'm familiar with the type," and cast a glance over to Klaus who smirked in response.

"Lucky I'm here now to keep him on check, then," Maleny added afterwards, teasingly looking up at Klaus.

"Don't think I'll follow your every order, love," he warned her, but received a scoff back.

Freya was glad to see the story would not repeat itself within the group and continued to explain more of Dahlia's past, "When I was a child, she would tell me tales of her own youth, of being victimized by those stronger than her. Dahlia vowed never to be weak again. She bargained for the firstborn of Esther's bloodline, intending to raise us in her own image, forming a coven of her own from which she could draw endless power. That plan was foiled the day she learned that Esther had ended her bloodline by turning her children into vampires. And so the burden fell to me. Dahlia demanded I bear the firstborn that would add to her power, but I would not allow a child of mine to live as I did, as a slave. So I vowed never to love, never to have a child of my own. Of course, the more I resisted, the harder Dahlia fought to control me. It ended the day she cast that spell that put us to sleep. While it started off as a couple of years that gradually turned into a century, it was the starter point of my prison."

"And Nicolas went through this as well?" Maleny couldn't help herself asking.

"Yes," Freya answered, "Each time we woke, we were filled with immense power and allowed to live a single year of life. That has been the existence we have suffered for the last 10 centuries."

"So what's the problem then?" Klaus suddenly demanded, confusing the others momentarily, "Why not end it yourself?"

Appalled by such a question, Maleny hit his arm, "Klaus!"

"It's a reasonable question," he tried to explain himself to her, "A high enough bridge, a tight enough noose. Surely Freya must have considered it."

"I did," Freya admitted guiltily, "And while Nicolas did try to stop me, I went through with it. However, the sleeping spell made us immortal and impervious to harm. You see, I am like you, a creature of great power cursed for all time."

It was during that moment that Elijah's phone went off and politely excused himself to go answer on account of the caller being Rebekah. A couple minutes later, he returned wearing a distraught face and interrupted Freya in the middle of her words, "We have another problem," he told Klaus.

"What now?" Klaus couldn't see anything else that could possibly be going wrong at the moment. Unfortunately, there was, and even more unfortunately it required him to leave Maleny for a minute.

"If it's Rebekah then go," Maleny told him and Elijah, motioning to the upstairs, "It's okay," she softly added for Klaus' comfort.

"Brother," Elijah urged him to follow.

Before leaving, Klaus glared directly at Freya, "Simply because I need your help does not mean I trust you nor like you."

Freya understood she was being threatened and took it with a calm, cold stance, "I know I have to earn my trust. But rest assured I wouldn't try anything in your own house."

Klaus' glare deepened but he left before unnecessary words left his mouth. Maleny watched the two brothers head upstairs and waited until they entered the lounge room to address Freya.

"I need a favor, Freya," she announced quietly. As Freya opened her mouth Maleny grabbed her by the wrist and took her into the dining room. She slid the doors shut and turned to face the blonde witch, "Remember how you once said 'nothing is ever really forgotten'?" Freya nodded silently, "Think we can find those memories of Nicolas in my head?"

Freya raised an eyebrow, "You want me to perform a spell?"

"There has to be a spell to help for this, right?" Maleny walked up to the witch, the extreme hope in her eyes making Freya shift uncomfortably as it made her feel like quite literally the world rested on her hands, "Help me remember Nicolas, Freya. I want to remember what he looked like. Did he have my looks? Or did he have Klaus'? You said he was seven yeas old and it had only been a year since I was 'put to sleep' so that had to mean the Dawson witches allowed me to live longer for my son. Please?"

Freya bit her lip nervously, "Maleny, I can attempt to do a spell but know that I would have to go through your mind. I would see things that you perhaps wouldn't want me to. Plus, there are consequences that could arise. Further loss of memories, unconsciousness, the lack-"

"Can you please just do it?" Maleny nodded with understanding, "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Freya sighed, clearly unsure if she was making the right decision as she said, "Okay, fine."

Maleny couldn't help the squeal of hope that escaped her mind, "Oh, thank you Freya!" she encased the witch blonde in a tight hug.

~ 0 ~

Still in Marcel's loft was Vincent and Cami, both sitting at the couch where Vincent was explaining his side of the story concerning his reawakening after Finn left his body.

"I woke up last night. I didn't know where I was or how long I'd been there, let alone that I'd lost 9 months of my life. Now you said the guy who possessed me, this Finn, he made a lot of enemies. What'd he do exactly?"

Cami could feel and see the genuine fear in the man's eyes and so answered with nothing but the truth, "He...terrorized the city. He threatened and manipulated his enemies, tried to steal an innocent child, and executed his own brother. Vincent, what you experienced was a violation of a profoundly personal nature, and whatever you're feeling, I am here to listen."

"That's just it," Vincent rose from his spot, "What do I say?" he faced her angrily, "Am... am... am I... Am I supposed to feel bad for these people that I hurt, am I... am I supposed to feel guilty for this...for this man I killed?"

" _You_ , Vincent, didn't do anything," Cami reiterated calmly, "I know what it's like being caught in a Mikaelson crossfire, alright?" she got up as well and gestured to herself, "That's kind of how I died, actually. Before this I was just a simple psychology student trying to pass my classes."

"And now you're a vampire," Vincent finished for her, unsure how to take that. Though he could admit easily out of the few vampires he'd met since last night Cami was his favorite. She hadn't used none of the rude, superior talk most vampires did when talking to mortals. She hadn't tried any threats whatsoever.

"Did he hurt you?" he found himself asking before thinking it quite well.

Cami warmly smiled, "No, he didn't. But listen, the only thing you can do now, after everything, is just move on. You can move on and try to help us. Please."

~ 0 ~

Abigail Rowan's spell book laid open on the dining room table and Freya and Maleny sat beside it. Maleny had her eyes closed and was in a deep trance that Freya was conducting to induce memories. So far, she had no luck. She was doing her best to follow the neatly laid out spell but the magic was a little complex, and the memories were - as she had found out - locked away by the Dawson witches themselves. It was apparent by the struggle to even get into Maleny's mind that the witches had purposely locked away that entire life in an assumed attempt to keep any memories of Nicolas from resurfacing in Maleny's later lifetimes.

"Freya, it's not working," Maleny said with a hint of impatience.

"Just think, think of Iris Velden," Freya instructed calmly inbetween her chants of a spell.

"How do I think of a woman that I don't remember what she looks like?"

"Because you're doing it for Nicolas."

With a low grumble, Maleny shut her eyes again and focused entirely on that missing page in her life - a very important page.

"Think about Iris Velden," Freya said once more, her voice soothing enough for Maleny to relax, "Think about that life, all that you had, whom you loved, and whom you lost. Think…"

* * *

 _A woman with shoulder-length, straight black hair and dark brown eyes leaned against a tree in the middle of a courtyard. She was intently watching Klaus finish up a small wooden craft of his._

 _"And this is what you tend to do in your free time?" she meekly asked him as he walked back to her._

 _"Does it sound like a waste of time?" he looked up from the craft to meet her glistening eyes. The smile breaking across her face told him otherwise._

 _"Absolutely not," she shook her head, "Most men around here tend to pass their leisure time doing the stupidest of things. I like what you do best," she pointed at his craft, "and I sure wish others followed in your suit."_

 _Klaus had a good laugh upon hearing all that. If only she knew what he and his siblings tended to do when people weren't around - feed on the innocent for survival. When he looked at her again he found she never stopped gazing at him. Her soft eyes were boring into his, awaiting for his response. He looked to his craft, feeling like it didn't belong to him anymore._

 _"Iris, you mentioned before you would love to leave this place and see the world," he held the wooden craft made to be two stars bounded to each other by one of their tips._

 _Iris' eyes flickered from the craft to Klaus, "You...you're giving this to me? But...but why?"_

 _"Because out of everyone in this place you are the only one that makes these days bearable," but as soon as the words left Klaus' mouth he felt the inevitable guilt rise within his heart._

 _Iris felt her heart swell at those words but it didn't take long for her to see something was wrong with Klaus, "What is it?" she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek._

 _But the mere action sent Klaus back a couple steps from her, startling the dark-haired woman. Iris blinked but didn't follow his steps._

 _"You're sad…" she assumed, "...why? And don't tell me there is nothing wrong because I have very well noticed from the day you and your family arrived that you carry a burden in you. I would like to know what it is."_

 _"You really would not," Klaus looked up with a grim look on his face._

 _"Do not tell me what I want, Klaus. I know what I want but it appears he has trouble of his own," Iris continued and with sudden bravery she marched up to him and took his wooden craft, "and since he is gifting me such a beautiful craft with meaning then the least he can do is tell me what is bothering him so much that every time we have a nice moment he puts distance between us and purposely pushes me away. I think, after a month of this, I deserve to know what is going on."_

 _When Klaus faced her in the eyes he was met with the inevitable reproach he knew he was at fault for. Elijah had warned him from the start to stay away from Iris Velden. It was clear Klaus had taken a liking to Iris but with it only being five years of Maleny's disappearance there would be a prominent conflict._

 _Once more, Elijah's theory had been correct._

* * *

Maleny gasped and broke through the trance. "Oh my God...I saw her…" she blinked with wide eyes.

"Did you see Nicolas?" Freya quickly inquired.

"No," Maleny sighed, mildly disappointed her vision hadn't included Nicolas, "but I did see Klaus, and he…" she started biting her nail as she thought, "...it's weird but...he made this carving thing - they were stars - and it was frankly small and pretty useless but...I don't know…it feels like there's something more behind it."

"A carving?" Freya raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was choosing to focus on something so insignificant.

"It was two stars but...it feels like there was more, I promise," Maleny could see why Freya would think of it as a waste of time, "Can you make me see it again? Another memory?"

Freya nodded, "If you saw one then it's easier to see more. Just focus," Maleny smiled and excitedly awaited for her to do the spell once more.

* * *

 _"Klaus?" Iris' voice brought the man back from his thoughts. The two were still standing in the midtst of the courtyard, "Will you tell me what is wrong or will this be just one more of our torn moments? Because I must say it is getting tiring and I don't think I can keep doing it."_

 _With a sigh, Klaus resigned to tell the truth, for once, but would be sure to compel if it got out of hand, "I like you, Iris, I think that's clear," he began and momentarily Iris shared a smile with him, "but before you, there was…" his eyes trailed to the side as he released a sigh, "...there was her."_

 _"Her?" Iris repeated, already assuming what he was going to say._

 _"Maleny. She was...this beautiful woman that I knew long ago. I knew her since were kids, actually. Although during that time she was nothing more than my sister's close friend. Together we grew up and when we were older…"_

 _"You fell in love with her," Iris couldn't help the tears that began welling in her eyes._

 _"My life has not been the happiest, but when I spent time with Maleny it was all different," Klaus continued, avoiding Iris' eyes in the meantime, "But one day, we had a foul argument - the biggest we ever had - and she ran off…" and clearly the disappearance hadn't quite been processed for his own eyes had brought up tears, "...and that was the last day I ever saw her."_

 _Iris' brow furrowed as she tried deciphering exactly what that meant, her tears subsiding, "...she...is she dead?"_

 _"I would assume so," Klaus shrugged, the anger also inevitable to feel, "I searched, I swear I searched under rocks, the bottom of the lake, caves, everywhere...but I never found her. I never saw her again. She disappeared."_

 _"I'm so sorry," Iris felt a hint of guilt for her demanding. She would have never guessed this was what he carried with him._

 _"I like you, Iris, I do," Klaus felt the need to reiterate with more urgency, "but I cannot help think of her when I see you, when we have these 'moments'. I can't."_

 _"Because you feel like you're betraying her," Iris could understand that and was more certainly not upset with it. Instead, she grabbed his hand and put the two-star craft in his palm, "But if she truly loved you then she would want you to be happy. What happened was a tragedy and I express my deepest condolences to you, but I also express my affections for you. I do not wish to be someone's replacement - she does not deserve that nor do I. These stars," she tapped one of the carved star's points, "are her. She is stars we are under-" she gestured to the starry sky, "-and she looks over us. And most importantly, she is at peace."_

 _"And how exactly do you know that?" Klaus asked with a decent amount of doubt his tone._

 _"Because if I was these stars I would want someone telling you these exact words," Iris flashed him a smile. She wrapped her hand over his craft, her smile growing when his hand closed over it and her hand, "So, what do you say? I'd like if it our moments surpassed words. How about you?"_

 _Klaus looked up to the sky that was covered in those stars Iris now identified as Maleny. A part of him wished he could go to wherever Maleny was at the moment - he missed her terribly. But, when he looked back to Iris standing in front of him, the other part of him yearned to stay right where he was._

 _"Well?" Iris gently whispered, unable to keep the sense of fear from lacing her one word._

 _Klaus' answer did not come in words - he surpassed words as she'd wanted. He placed a hand under her chin and raised to his lips to capture a kiss between them._

* * *

Maleny took a big breath after Freya stopped the spell. Freya watched the unreadable expressions on Maleny's face in silence for as long as she could hold her curiosity in. She hadn't been able to see the memories thankfully but she still wanted to know if she'd gotten a glimpse of Nicolas.

"What did you see?" she finally asked.

Maleny raised her eyebrows as she slowly replied with, "I think...I saw me," she pointed at herself, "persuading Klaus to stop thinking about me...so that he could...think about me…"

Freya tilted her head, wondering if the spell had frazzled Maleny's mind instead, "Um…"

"Believe it or not, that's the least complicated thing I've learned about us so far," Maleny released a sigh. Freya seemed troubled and was easily picked up on by Maleny, "What is it?"

"I forgot to mention a side affect from this spell," the witch admitted, for a minute scaring Maleny, "Now that you opened up a locked memory, there is a chance other repressed lifetimes may start resurfacing in your mind. I suggest we stop right now and give you a rest."

"Oh Freya," Maleny had a good laugh, "That's not a problem. I imagine it's going to be like when I first came to the Quarter," she shrugged carelessly, "So I'll be having sex dreams again, big deal."

Freya crinkled her nose and shook her head, "Really did not need to know that."

Maleny smirked, "If I have to suffer with the embarrassment then so will everyone else," Freya made a gag face while Maleny laughed in return.

~ 0 ~

Day was passing into dawn and Cami and Vincent remained in Marcel's loft talking. Vincent had taken to looking out of the windows which gave a perfect view of the lit skyline of New Orleans and the nearby Mississippi River.

Cami walked up beside him with a smile across her face, "Leave it to Marcel to have the best view in the city."

"Sometimes, I forget what a beautiful city it is, especially with all the ugliness that comes with it."

Curiously wondering, Cami asked, "Have you always lived here?"

Vincent nodded his head, "Mm-hmm. Born and raised in the Treme. Lived through its ups and downs. Then came the trouble with the vampires and some troubles that was even worse. I gave up on being a witch, walked away from my coven. I guess that's why I was easy prey for your friend Finn."

"Oh Finn was never my friend," Cami assured him, "He's done some bad things to people I care about. He stuck my surrogate cousin into another body when she literally just got out of a horrendous curse that had her living in bodies for centuries. That guy, can rot in hell for all I care about."

Vincent seemed surprised at the revelation, though also felt that much more guilt on his hands. With a deep sigh, he gently advised Cami, "You were asking about Eva Sinclair...there's important things you need to know about her."

Cami nodded, "Okay, I'll call the others, then," she pulled out her phone to dial for Elijah and do the task.

In about half an hour Elijah and Rebekah arrived at the loft, Marcel coming in minutes later. As soon as Vincent laid eyes on Rebekah, in Eva's body, he was stunned.

Rebekah quickly noticed and cleared her throat awkwardly, "Right. Well, I can tell from your face that you knew the previous occupant of this body. Rest assured, you're now speaking to Rebekah Mikaelson. So who are you? I mean, now that you're not my brother Finn."

"Vincent Griffith. I would say, "at your service," but, uh, that implies I had a choice in the matter."

The response seemed to amuse Rebekah, "Ooh! He's witty. Wonderful. Now I hear you have some information for me."

"Just give me a second," Vincent walked up to Rebekah and took a good look at her, "When they put Eva in the fauline cottage, I never thought I'd see her again."

"How exactly is it that you knew Miss Sinclair?" Elijah asked after a moment.

"She was my wife," Vincent promptly responded, something that left the entore group in awe.

"Well, that is bloody fantastic, isn't it?" Rebekah blinked, now the awkwardness soaring through the roof.

"Okay," Cami spoke up, also feeling the awkward tension, "but if you know Eva then surely there's a lot you can tell us."

Vincent agreed with a nod, "Yes, but when I do I want nothing to do with raised afterwards. If Eva's coming back I want to be no where near this."

"Understandable," Marcel said, "but you will tell us all that we need to know," Vincent sighed but in the end agreed to the terms.

~ 0 ~

"So her condition is getting worse," Maleny sighed after hearing what Klaus had to say about Rebekah's situation. She and Freya were intently listening for anything they could do to help.

"The witch is busting out of the lock Finn's spell had, and if we don't come up with a solution soon there's not going to be a Rebekah anymore."

Freya bit her lip nervously, "Perhaps there is something I can do. I don't know the exact spell but maybe I can try to find one."

Klaus scoffed at the idea, "The same one you're supposedly attempting to find for Maleny?"

Freya rolled her eyes, "I will find the spell. I just need to get to work now."

Maleny felt a light pain start at the side of her head, "I think we can leave me out of this for the moment. At least Yamilet is nice and quiet - Eva Sinclair is the problem here."

On that, both Klaus and Freya had to agree on.

"Do you think Amarrah would be willing to help us in this case?" Klaus looked over at Maleny and noticed her fingers frantically rubbing at her temples, "Mal?"

"I'm sorry," Maleny groaned as the pain grew inside her head, "My head hurts and I don't know why!" Her legs began to wobble until they eventually gave out and she nearly fell forwards if Klaus hadn't grabbed her by the waist. Maleny shrieked as the pain turned into harsh jabs, "What's happening!?"

At the same time she started hearing different voices in her head - she recognized one being of Iris Velden.

" _You all need to stay away from me!_ " Iris angrily shouted, but there was a clear fear in her words, " _Stay back!_ "

"Freya! Freya, I can hear Iris!" Maleny exclaimed but no longer was able to see much in the real world. Her mind was being overtaken by Iris Velden with each second.

Freya's eyes widened in horror as she started fitting the pieces together. Maleny finally gave out and fell unconscious. Klaus scooped her up entirely and headed for his room to place her on the bed.

"FREYA!" his angry roar left Freya flinching and running after him. He put Maleny down and glanced back at the witch in fury, " _What_ did you do to her!?"

Freya was clearly scared for Maleny as well, "I just...I did a spell-"

"What spell!?"

"She asked me to!" Freya defended herself before she found herself attacked, "She wanted to remember so I did a spell but it had side affects which she agreed to!"

"So now what!?" Klaus wouldn't stop shouting at her.

"I...I don't know!" Freya meant to go check on Maleny but Klaus blocked the way, promptly pushing her away, "Klaus-"

"NO!" his body echoed in the room and possibly the building, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Freya was in equal distress as him but more collected in mind than he was, "I can help her but-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he pushed her away again and turned to Maleny.

Freya watched with amazement and curiosity as Klaus' fury simmered when tending to Maleny. His hand grazed her cheek and he whispered words of comfort despite the fact there was a very good chance she couldn't hear them anymore. Freya thought back to the last time she had seen something similar in which the ferocity of a man died the moment they had laid eyes on Maleny Rowan.

* * *

 _A small village consisting of very few cottages were in fatal conditions. There were bodies everywhere, some dead and some injured. Everyday objects were turned over and destroyed. Inside the cottages was the same situation. Freya looked around in heavy distraught while Dahlia was in more of amusement and impressed by what she saw._

 _"This one has the fury you never showed," she remarked to Freya who took the comment with disgust._

 _"I should have never agreed to this," Freya promptly responded before starting for the very last cottage. She flung open the door and found Nicolas in the middle of his attack against a middle aged woman, "Nicolas!"_

 _Nicolas ignored the shout of his aunt as he fisted the woman's dress' collars and nearly raised her off the ground, "WHERE IS SHE!?" he demanded in a loud roar._

 _"Nicolas!" Freya called again but was ignored once more._

 _"Where is she!?"_

 _The victimized woman cried in despair as Nicolas violently shook her her, "I don't know! I don't know!"_

 _"Nicolas, stop it!" Freya ran up to young man in order to pull him away but it proved useless. She sighed and saw an open door in the cottage and ran for it, smiling widely when she saw a coffin inside the lonely room, "Nicolas! You found it! That's your mother! "_

 _But it didn't seem to make Nicolas feel much better. Freya turned back, confused as Nicolas kept threatening the woman over and over._

 _"Nicolas, stop it," she angrily called at him now, "Your mother is here. Who else are you looking for!?"_

 _Nicolas angrily pushed the witch woman to the ground, "WHERE. IS. SHE?" he demanded of her._

 _Freya watched the witch on the ground merely smile, "Ran off!" she replied back._

 _Now furious, Nicolas dropped to his knees and grabbed the woman by the head and began to chant a spell that soon had the woman crying as blood oozed out from her eyes, nose and mouth._

 _"Nicolas!" Freya shrieked in horror just as Dahlia entered the cottage._

 _When she saw what Nicolas had done she became even more impressed, "All this for a lifeless mother?"_

 _Nicolas got up and dried the blood on his hands on his pants, "You be quiet!" he angrily told Dahlia before making way for the room that held the coffin. Dahlia raised her eyebrows, once again smiling in amusement._

 _Freya followed him in but stayed at the doorway, watching Nicolas shakily open up the wooden coffin to reveal a pretty blonde woman fast asleep. Nicolas's anger subsided the moment his eyes laid on the blonde._

 _"Mum," Nicolas breathed as his hand touched his mother's cheek, "Mummy, it's me," he whispered, "I look different now...but I promise you it's me, it's Nick..."_

 _But the woman remained asleep._

 _"She won't hear you," Dahlia's voice made Nicolas look up from Maleny, "The curse placed on her is far stronger than you imagine."_

 _"Then fix it," Nicolas gritted his teeth, his anger returning monetarily, "I have done all that you have asked. You have aged me in one year, you took more from than you can even imagine. Set my mother free, I beg you."_

 _Dahlia seemed to take little interest in the case, "Even if I wanted to, I cannot. The spell requires the current host body your mother is inhabiting. We do not have it, therefore the spell cannot be broken."_

 _Nicolas's blue eyes glistened with hot, prickly tears as he returned his gaze on Maleny, "If you cannot break the spell then she will not stay here with this family to be their prisoner."_

 _"Oh please, she cannot hear you!" Dahlia scolded him, "It does not matter where you put her, she will never notice."_

 _But Nicolas was ignoring her as he gazed upon his mother, "Mummy, I will take you away from these bad people," he whispered to her, "I will find you people who will care for you...and hopefully find you a cure."_

 _Freya slowly walked up to where Nicolas stood and looked down at Maleny, "She's very pretty," she remarked nicely._

 _Nicolas smiled and ran a hand through Maleny's long blonde hair, "She used to say my dad would called it her pretty blonde hair."_

 _Freya put a hand on Nicolas's back, "Your mother will rest peacefully now. But we must leave before the other witches return."_

 _"I will not leave her," Nicolas immediately announced, glancing back at Dahlia as if warning her not to disagree, "She may not be awake and she may never remember me again, but she will be free of these monsters that have imprisoned her."_

 _Dahlia upheld his look with boredom until she rolled her eyes and turned away, "Very well," she waved a hand at him, "Do as you please with the woman - she is of no use to me. But do remember you will fall to your first slumber in only 3 months."_

 _Nicolas glared momentarily then looked down at Maleny, unable to stop smiling, "I've forgotten how pretty you looked," he went back to his one-sided conversation. "I wish I could see those blue eyes you told me about...I would gladly take your dark ones too, any you...I just want to see you again..." he started to sniffle, and Freya bent down beside him, gently rubbing his back, "Because even though I look older, I am still just a little boy who needs his Mummy."_

 _"Where will you take her?" Freya whispered to him after a moment._

 _"My mother said...once...that, um, when she was Iris Velden, there came a group of, um...witches - French witches - to her home. Nobody knew the Veldens were witches too, so they had to keep the other visiting coven a secret from the mortals. They'll believe me."_

 _Freya nodded with his plan. She would bring Maleny anywhere he wanted so, when he would fall to sleep for the first time, he would do so in peace._

 _And so, one month later, they had tracked down the French coven that would occasionally visit the Velden residence a long way from the noble house. A middle-aged ginger woman stood over a fire under the dark night. Behind her were several children running around and playing while other adults chattered and did daily tasks. It was only until the woman heard several children gasp in fear that she turned from the fire._

 _"Who are you?" she demanded of Freya and Nicolas as the two carried in the wooden coffin of Maleny._

 _"We mean no harm," Nicolas said as he and Freya lowered the coffin to the ground._

 _"We ask for help," Freya motioned to the coffin behind them._

 _"You are not welcomed here," the ginger declared and motioned for the children to be gathered up._

 _"Please," Nicolas begged and came forwards, "You know of the Veldens?"_

 _The ginger suspiciously looked at the young man. "There was a time we did, yes, but no more. They have ceased to practice and wanted nothing more to do with us."_

 _"Their loss," Nicolas said quick and moved on with his explanation. "You knew of my mother then, Iris Velden. She was pregnant, and...and she sought to confirm it with you...but she was captured by another village of witches."_

 _"Iris Velden disappeared long ago," the ginger shook her head._

 _"I know, because she was captured, please," Nicolas sighed, "You have to believe me. These witche cast a terrible curse on my mother, forcing her to switch bodies with no memory of her past. She inhabited Iris' body and met my father, Klaus Mikaelson." He stopped at the sudden reaction in the woman's face, that of horror. "You know of him?"_

 _"There were rumors the Mikaelson siblings were creatures of the night," the ginger said with mild disgust. "And if you are here to claim you are one of their sons, then you can walk away."_

 _"He is not lying," snapped Freya who now came forwards to stand beside her nephew. "The witches that took his mother want to form a cluster of new witches and warlocks they can subject to new curses for power. A witches' life pact is to always care for each other. Help this man - help this innocent woman who has done nothing but love a man and her son."_

 _"Why can't you take care of her then?" the ginger challenged, looking at Nicolas._

 _"Because I have my own curse to deal with. She took care of me for years and now it's my turn to look for her wellbeing. Please, just look after her. She is one of yours and that is what witches do in the end, no?"_

 _The ginger nodded, "We look after our own."_

 _Nicolas half-smiled, "Her name is Maleny Rowan. Care and love her, please. And, maybe, brush her hair once in a while," he glanced back at the coffin, "If she wakes up one day, I'd like her to see her pretty hair once again."_

 _"I am Sara Collins," the ginger introduced herself, "We shall look after her. Maybe, try to help her."_

 _Nicolas felt relieved to hear that and looked over to Freya, "We should go."_

 _Freya agreed and started on her way. Nicolas bent down before Maleny's open coffin and sighed, whispering so low no one would hear, "Goodbye, mother," he kissed her forehead and walked away with Freya without looking back._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Oh my God this one was such a long one to edit lmao. But anyways, there we go: I presented to you a young (although older looking) Nicolas Mikaelson. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this particular chapter to finally come up! I'm just so excited!

And, I hope it went unsaid, but even if it didn't here we go, I disregarded the show's 'canon' thing with Klaus' werewolf gene and substituted my own explanation. Because really, if I kept it exactly how the show does everything it would be boring and just a plain rewrite of the story. I believe that fanfics should unleash the impossible in a neatly written way with reasons, and as long as you give those reasons that sound plausible it goes.

 _ **For the reviews:**_

so done and done lmao, hope you liked it!

Well, two weeks went by fast no? I believe I gave another little cliffhanger in the DW story so it was a win-win lmao. We find out exactly what they did to Maleny in the next chapter, but you kinda got the basic explanation in this one too. Hmm, what would you deem this new sleep as? Good or bad? ._. Stick around cos the next one has a little twist too ;)

* * *

So, on another note, happy belated Thanksgiving to my American readers! I kid you not I have been eating Thanksgiving leftovers for 3 days straight now xD. Next stop, Christmas!

Next chapter we have more flashbacks of Nicolas, Maleny as Iris, and...a special little twist in the end that I think you might like ;)). Guesses?


	26. To My Children

_Iris Velden walked alongside Klaus in the courtyard of the Velden residence during the middle of the day. There was no one around for the attractions were inside for one of the family's daily celebrations._

 _Iris giggled as Klaus spoke of his younger siblings who apparently drove him mad. It was part of the reason for him being outside. He had gotten into some sort of argument with one of them and preferred to be alone._

 _"I must say I never heard anyone talk about their family that way," she looked at him._

 _"Because no one has a family like I do," Klaus said as if it were obvious. Then again, she thought he was just another human being. She truly had no idea the complications within his family._

 _"Well, my brother does often anger me," Iris shrugged, "but I suppose it's never been enough to get me really angry like you say you have. Still, I should like to help you distract yourself from your family troubles," she reached for Klaus' hand._

 _Klaus stopped walking and turned to face her, "Do you have an ideas?"_

 _Iris blushed and looked down, "Well, I was thinking...just...spend time together…" she looked up to see his response but was met with a pair of lips pressed against hers. With a giggle, she broke the kiss and looked up at him, "I was not going to suggest something like that."_

 _Klaus tilted her chin up, his eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips, "Then let **me** suggest it…" he leaned down for another kiss._

* * *

"You think we can break her out soon?" Amarrah was questionably flickering her gaze from the unconscious Maleny on Klaus' bed to Freya who stood beside her.

"No," Freya regretted to admit, and as soon as she did, Klaus (who'd been standing beside Maleny) turned on the two women.

" _You_ did this!" he furiously stalked up to Freya, "And you need to fix it!"

Freya wished she could do so and win back her brother's good side, but she could not as the spell didn't permit her so. She shook her head, "I can't. Maleny has entered a dream induced coma-" but seeing the explanation was only making him act worse she quickly added, "But she will wake up! No later than tonight she will be up and she will be okay. Her mind is just releasing all those subdued memories - the best we can do is let it be exposed."

Before Klaus could come up with another gruesome threat he'd been throwing Freya's way, they all heard a loud crash coming from another room. The three went out to the corridor and realizing the noise was from Hope's nursery, Klaus sped towards there. Rebekah stood over Hope's crib inside a rattled up nursery while Hayley was recuperating from a clear attack.

"Rebekah! What are you doing?" he lunged for her, meaning to bring her down not to hurt her.

However, Eva cast a pain infliction that forced him on his knees. Hayley ran back to fight but with the same spell she was brought down and forced to choke. With the pain, Klaus forcibly brought out his wolf claws and gnashed Eva's thigh with them. Eva screamed and dropped the spell. Knowing she would not win then she made a dash for the open window and jumped out for a clean escape. Slowly regaining their strength, Klaus and Hayley got to their feet and checked on Hope. The baby was sat in her crib, completely at ease and calm.

"We need to do something," Hayley told Klaus in a heavy pant. Clearly Rebekah was no longer in control of Eva Sinclair's body and it was only a matter of time until she returned to cause more chaos.

~ 0 ~

"I don't understand how this happened," Amarrah sat on the edge of Maleny's bed and gazed upon her friend, not even surprised something like this had happened to her.

Freya kept her distance for she knew Klaus would come back and push her far away if she was closer to Maleny than his liking allowed. She crossed her arms and rubbed her face, "Maleny wanted to remember more of her son, so she asked me to perform a spell. I warned her of the side affects and she said it was fine. I never thought it would actually happen."

Amarrah didn't display the same anger Klaus did towards Freya. She only sighed and patted Maleny's hand, "Maleny would, of course, take the chance if it meant she could remember her long lost son. I'm not mad with you, Freya, I'm mad at the luck she has. To not even remember she had a _son_ …"

Freya had long been examining Amarrah - the moment the woman walked in with a French accent actually. She stepped closer, but still not too much. "You're one of them, aren't you?" Amarrah looked up, confused with the brief accusation. "You're a decedent of the Collin bloodline?"

Amarrah nodded. "Yes, and I suppose the story of a man and a woman dropping off Maleny's body to my oh-so-many-times grandmother was you and Nicolas?"

"Yes," Freya lightly smiled. "Thank you for taking care of her - Nicolas will be very happy to know your family has taken care of her all this time."

"We really have," Amarrah smiled and looked down at Maleny again. "Ever since I could remember the story of the sleeping girl in the attic was told to my cousins and I. We were told that long ago, she was left at our care because evil witches had put her into a sleep curse. It was our duty to make sure no harm ever came her way so long as she was still asleep. I guess none of us ever really thought about what would happen when she _woke up_..."

"Where is she!?" they heard the voice of Alton from outside. Amarrah's face dropped even further when she realized Alton was going to be matching Klaus' horrible mood. This was, after all, his girlfriend's body Maleny was taking over.

Minutes later, Alton came into Maleny's room and ran straight for the brunette. "Yamilet!"

* * *

 _Iris was coming out of her bedroom chamber when she heard distinct shouts coming from Rebekah and Klaus. While she didn't make out all the words, she did hear Klaus threatening Rebekah which concluded with a louder shout from Rebekah followed by angry stomps going away. When Iris was sure there was no one left to see she made way for Klaus' room. He was just returning when she arrived._

 _"What's happened?" she whispered for fear of being overheard by someone, "I heard shouts and…" Klaus didn't let her finish and instead brought her inside his bedroom._

 _"Rebekah is making bad decisions as usual," was his brief response as he closed the door._

 _Iris had come to learn poor Rebekah was always judged by her siblings too wrongly because they didn't understand her. Crossing her arms, she gave Klaus a sharp look, "And just what exactly has Rebekah done to earn so many of your shouts?"_

 _"She's in this phase of apparently loving someone and she cannot see it is completely wrong!"_

 _Iris chuckled, confusing him, "Oops, I suppose this would be my cue to leave as well, then?"_

 _Klaus' anger simmer upon hearing her words, unable to return the playful banter, "Things are different with you, love," he walked up to her and cupped her face, "You are nor treacherous nor a liar."_

 _The smile widening on Iris' face assured Klaus he had chosen well with her, "I am glad to be on your good list. But perhaps if you listened to Rebekah's words then you could try to understand her."_

 _"Rebekah has a way with words that leaves me wanting to cut them off," Klaus rolled his eyes and dropped his hands from her face._

 _"Well, someone has to listen to her…"_

 _"Someone did - Maleny had the patience we all lacked with Rebekah." Klaus blurted before realizing. When he did, he felt the pang in his heart scold him for bringing her up._

 _Iris warmly looked at him, understanding his guilt. It would happen on occasions now, slowly less and less but it was still strong enough to make him feel guilty for it. She reached for his arm, gently making him look at her, "It's fine," she whispered calmly, "Bringing her up is not some sort of sin, you know."_

 _"I know," Klaus gave a small nod, "but it's…"_

 _"Complex?" she finished and received another nod in response, "Well of course it's complex. It's a first love, my dear. Those are always difficult. But it is possible to move on from when proposed. Remember, under the stars?"_

 _'Under the Stars' had come to turn into something deeply important for Klaus as his newfound relationship with Iris developed. It told him, it reminded him, that Maleny Rowan, albeit deceased, was now in peace. She was the stars that lit up the dark skies which led him where he wanted to go. And under those stars, he would always love her, and they would, in turn, want him to be happy - as best as he could in his situation._

 _Klaus gave in with a sheepish smile, "Under the stars," he agreed in a quiet whisper._

* * *

"FREYA!" Klaus' loud shout startled the blonde witch along with Amarrah. However, upon entering the room he was met with hostility from Alton who had remained by Maleny's side.

" _This_ is why you had me leave with the pack for the bayou!?" he angrily stalked towards Klaus, but the hybrid remained unphased, "So yet another member of _your_ family could hurt her!?"

"Um, Alton…" Amarrah's shaky voice made no effect on the wolf man. Freya knew at the moment it was better to keep her mouth shut.

Klaus was near the brink of his patience and so he calmly instructed Alton, "Take a step back and listen to what I have to say."

"We are _done_ ," Alton shook his head, "From day one I should have taken Yamilet's body to the bayou where I would protect her until the spell was broken. I am taking her with me-"

"You are not taking Maleny anywhere," Klaus cut him off, though calm his words were laced with a dangerous warning of a challenge, "And if you should try then it will be no one's fault but your own when I tell dear old Yamilet - when she wakes up - that her boyfriend had his heart yanked out of his body."

The threat wasn't taken lightly by Alton - it infuriated him more the situation was being taken so calmly, "For someone who claims to oh-so-love this woman," he extended an arm back to maleny, "you sure seem to let your family harm her more than anyone else. In fact, _you_ also keep hurting her."

Patience was gone and replaced by the usual murderous instincts. Klaus had grabbed Alton by the neck and pushed him against a wall, "So then, what exactly will I tell Yamilet first when she regains control? How you died or how I chucked your body out into the street?"

"Klaus, stop!" Amarrah exclaimed and went to try to get the hybrid to back off. But of course her strength was of no use.

"Don't act like it's not true!" Alton snapped, continuing with his accusations against Klaus, "I know your story, Maleny told me. How do you live with yourself knowing that you not only hurt her but now - because of you and your family - your own _son_ was taken and turned into a slave."

"STOP!" Amarrah screamed in horror as Klaus flung Alton out of the room, the man crashing against the rails and promptly falling to the floor.

Klaus walked out of the room with all intentions of ripping the man's heart out of his body, "I never did like you," he muttered as he made way for Alton.'

"ENOUGH!" it was Freya who ended the quarrel with pain infliction spells that forced both men to back down, "Now I may have done wrong but it was all Maleny's choice," she angrily told both, "and I know she wouldn't like it if she woke up to see both of you dead."

"You are the last person to speak about this," Klaus got to his feet, glowering at her for her spell.

"And yet I am but of one of the two people who could help you with Rebekah," Freya stood her ground and stepped forwards, "Now I may have indirectly caused this but Maleny will remember her son and that will make her happy. Isn't that what matters in the end?"

"I want her _awake_!" Klaus frantically came at her, not to attack but to turn her to the room where Maleny laid asleep, " _That_ is what matters to me!"

Freya sighed, understanding his pain. She looked at him softly, "I promise you by tonight she will wake. Allow me to help with Rebekah in the meantime, please?"

"Alton and I can stay with Mal," Amarrah offered for extra comfort, "And I promise he will behave himself," she added with a small glare towards Alton, daring him to say otherwise. "Maleny will stay right here."

With one last glance at Maleny, Klaus agreed with a small sigh. However his threatening mood took over his face when directed towards Freya, "If she does not wake by tonight I will make sure your suffering is tenfolds than what ever it is Dahlia had put you under."

"Understood," Freya nodded and motioned for Klaus to lead the way.

Amarrah waited until the two siblings were gone before she went for Alton, "You really ought to stop picking fights," she sighed as she helped the wolf man to his feet, "Especially with Originals and one that has such a short temper."

"He needed to hear it," Alton grumbled, gently shaking off her hands and entering Maleny's bedroom, "It's his fault."

"Weeeeell," Amarrah began in a sing-song manner, "technically this isn't his fault," Alton turned on her menacingly, "I know Klaus has many... _many_ faults," she made a face when she got to thinking about it, "but this one isn't one of them. Finn cast the spell because Mal pissed him off. And the Dahlia curse? That was on Esther Mikaelson. This is not Klaus' fault and you shouldn't blame him because you miss Yamilet. Don't forget he kind of lost Mal too in this."

Alton rolled his eyes and made way for Maleny, "At least he can _talk_ to his girlfriend. Yamilet is lost in her own body and I can only watch as someone else walks and talks in it."

Amarrah felt sympathy for the man, able to half understand his anger directed at the Mikaelsons, "Yamilet will come back, I promise you that. But in the meantime you have to understand that everyone here is always trying to protect Mal."

"I can understand that," Alton nodded and looked at the French witch, "but they have to understand they're not the safest people she should be around with. They are a warzone."

On that, Amarrah remained silent.

~ 0 ~

Cami found Vincent in Rousseau's helping himself to plenty of bourbon. She was both glad she found him for Rebekah's sake but annoyed she found him in the state he was in. She agreed with Elijah to split and conquer for Rebekah - he, Hayley and Gia would go back to Josephine for a hopeful extension on the ultimatum given to them, Marcel would continue trying to track Eva down and she would try to get Vincent to help them.

"It's a bit early for that, don't you think?" she pointed to the glass Vincent held.

The man sighed, "You know why I'm sitting here day-drinking in the Quarter all by my lonesome? Because I'm pretty much done and through with the vamps, wolves, and witches of this town. And, from some of the looks I've been getting, they're through with me, too. So, if I'm sitting here, they don't see me, and if I drink... after a while, I don't see them, either."

Cami raised an eyebrow before tapping the photo of Eva that laid on the table, "And how many is it gonna take before she disappears?" Vincent reached to take the photo but Cami pulled it away, "You need to know that she is back and on the loose, and we need to find her before the witches do so that we can save my friend, who is trapped inside of her," and before Vincent could get a word out she added, "and simply because you choose to turn your back on us does not mean I will accept it. I don't take 'no' for an answer so…"

Cami made a motion for Vincent to get moving and or talking. With a roll of his eyes, Vincent began talking, "If Eva is back then, you need to let the witches put that body down! Eva will use up your friend, just like she did the others."

The last part caught Cami's attention, "Others? What does that mean…?"

"The first of the kids went missing two years ago. Feels like a lifetime. I was, uh, clocking in: college, work, coven. Felt like a normal life. But, um, had this woman. Met when we were sixteen years old, did our first bit of magic together... it was so insanely intense. And then the children began to disappear. First was a little girl named Amelie Dupree from Algiers. Then, Lou-Anne Hughes from the 9th, Nicholas Alseis from the Tremé. All young kids, all witch prodigies...phew... vanished into thin air. So, I put together a posse of guys from each of the covens, but the killer cloaked the kids so quickly, our locator spells was useless."

"Eva did all that?" Cami gaped at the horrors the woman was able to do.

"I was able to slap a locator spell on one of the kids right after he got snatched, and I got nothing at first. And then a car, and then a face... But that face, man- it was Eva. The love of my life. So, I caught her, confronted her... and then I saw the truth. She kept pleading with me... "Vince! Just three more little girls, Vince! Just three!"

"But...why did she need three more exactly?"

"To complete the Rite of Nines. Eva thought if she sacrificed a witch from each of the nine covens, it would create a new witch order in New Orleans. She would have been more powerful than any Elder. Any Harvest girl."

"Wait, wait, wait- but why kids?"

"Because their magic is untapped. It's pure. And, they're a hell of a lot easier to subdue."

"I never found those kids. They died; unconsecrated, unable to be with our ancestors," Vincent bitterly admitted, "Used as a source for Eva's magic."

"Okay then," Cami nodded, "So, help me find her before she takes any more lives, including Rebekah's. Help me stop her."

Vincent didn't answer right away, for he was torn with the heavy decision that now rested over his shoulders.

~ 0 ~

Freya was more than irritated to be walking with her wrists shackled with the magic-disabling manacles from the O'Connell's dark objects room. Klaus had snuck them up on her right before they left the compound and never explained why.

"I fail to see the need for these. I'm not your enemy," she told Klaus while the two walked down an aisle in the cemetery, "What happened to Maleny was an accident."

"Oh, they're not to protect me, love," Klaus rolled his eyes and yanked her into a main room of a tomb, gesturing over to a corner, "They're to protect her, the one who knows more about mind-invasion and body-jumping than all of us put together," he chucked two blood bags into the room.

Curious to see who he had locked up in there, Freya stepped forwards. She saw a hand reach out for the blood bags. As Freya studied the conditions of the woman she began to realize it was Esther.

"No!" Freya cried in horror and turned to leave but Klaus was blocking the way, "No! Stop!"

Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders, completely at ease as he turned her to Esther, "Mother? Freya. Freya? Mother," he introduced.

Esther, while still weak and almost desiccated, was in disbelief at the sight of Freya, "It... can't be."

Freya angrily turned to Klaus, "Is this some sort of punishment?"

"Esther is now a vampire," Klaus began to explain as he left her to go to Esther, "and as such, she's vulnerable to my compulsion," he grabbed Esther by the face and compelled her, "You will answer me truthfully," and right after he forced Esther up and dragged her to where Freya stood, "Now, at least everything that comes out of her wretched mouth will be honest. We're going to raid her mind for the spell to get Rebekah back _and_ \- since you have proven useless in your promise to Maleny - she's going to tell us the spell to get Mal back in her own body."

~ 0 ~

In an abandoned warehouse was Eva where she frantically applied some remedy for the horrible injury Klaus had done to her earlier. Just when she felt the remedy take effect, she found herself pinned against a wall by Marcel who snuck up the magic-cancelling shackles on her.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Not really keen on another witch headache!" he smirked, remarking of their earlier incident.

"Dark objects?" Eva looked at the shackles around her wrists, "How did a damn vamp find me?"

"That would be us," Cami entered the place along with Vincent, both looking not too pleased to be there.

Vincent, of course, wanted nothing to do with Eva but in the end his morality for the innocence had won him out. So, there he was. Cami's irritation originated from Elijah. After Vincent agreed to help, Cami phoned in Elijah with the news only to be then instructed to head on home while Marcel took care of things. Cami knew Elijah was trying to pull the 'trying-to-protect-you' crap Klaus always did with Maleny and she was not going to let it happen. They argued and argued over it until someone snatched the phone and compromised for the both. Hayley had declared Marcel would accompany Cami and that was that.

"Release Rebekah!" Marcel angrily got to the point and shook Eva violently.

Eva remained at ease, wearing a wide smirk across her face, "Best not damage the package, or you may never see her again. Or your little adopted witch Davina."

At that, Marcel and Cami exchanged glances of shock.

Eva wickedly laughed, "Oh, some friends you are! I've been feeding off of her for days, and you didn't even know she was gone?"

Marcel could not contain himself and slammed the woman against a table, "WHERE IS SHE!?"

Cami sped up and pushed him back before he truly hurt Eva, "Stop!"

But Marcel went against her and tried walking back to Eva, forcing Cami to use all her strength and keep him back, "I'll just torture you until you give me what I need!" he shouted at Eva.

"Torture ain't gonna do it, man!" Vincent pointed out, "Half the witches in this city went after her, she ain't say a thing."

"He's right, Marcel," Cami finally pushed the man away, "We have to come up with something better that doesn't involve hurting the body Rebekah may remain in."

"Then what do you suggest!?" Marcel couldn't help glare at her. Apparently, not only were they fighting for Rebekah, they were also fighting to get Davina back.

"Let me talk to her," Vincent's idea left Marcel and Cami surprised and frankly a little suspicious. Still, with time running out there wasn't much to debate about.

* * *

 _"I would have liked to travel. Yes, that is my biggest desire," Iris was remarking as she and Klaus walked down a corridor for Iris' room, "but clearly that is not going to happen in this lifetime."_

 _With a curious look, Klaus questioned, "And why do you say that?"_

 _"Because I am a woman," Iris gestured to herself with a chuckle, "and unwed. Without a husband to travel with I have no hopes in leaving this place."_

 _"Such optimism for a young lady," Klaus joked, coming to a stop in front of Iris' bedroom door._

 _Iris gave a light shrug of her shoulders and mischievously looked at him, "Well, unless some sort of gentleman - say a certain someone in front of me - marries me," she innocently said as her fingers danced on his shoulders, "then I shall remain here for the rest of my life."_

 _"Such straightforwardness, how can someone not marry you?" Klaus went on with her play. He stepped closer, backing her against the door, and putting a hand on her waist._

 _Iris pretended to pout, "I know. I am a complete delight."_

 _"Fortunately I'm here to make you feel loved," Klaus said before placing a kiss on her lips that turned into many more._

 _Iris giggled and managed to break the kiss for a moment, "Ooh, am I ever so lucky."_

 _"You are so," Klaus smirked and continued to kiss her._

 _Iris melted in his arms and felt like the entire world was slipping away from her. At the sudden moan that escaped from her lips Klaus pulled away and smirked at her bright pink cheeks._

 _Iris was not about to let him tease her about it. She wanted something different from him and she proposed to get it, "Not a word," she whispered before grabbing his face and passionately kissing him again. Before either could realize, Klaus had opened the door to Iris' room and backed her inside, promptly shutting it behind them._

* * *

Back in the tomb where Klaus kept Esther, things were still rocky with Esther processing the fact Freya lived and Freya practically wanting to shred Esther to pieces.

"My beautiful girl. My first born!" Esther tried reaching for Freya but was met with incredible hostility.

"Touch me, and I will use these chains to strangle you!" Freya snapped and raised her shackled wrists to show she was serious.

"Yes, now that we have the pleasantries out the way, let's begin, shall we?" Klaus did not hide well his impatience with the two women, "It appears that your delightful sister Dahlia is on her way to New Orleans, hell-bent on stealing my child - well, second child apparently. I need Rebekah back in her original body so she can help me destroy her."

Esther was left speechless for a minute or two while she processed just what she had heard, "Child? Second child? Dahlia?"

Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance but briefly broke it down for the woman, "Oh, I suppose it is difficult keeping up on current events whilst rotting inside a tomb. Very well. The short version? My second child is alive. And, somehow, in one of her past bodies, Maleny gave birth to my actual first born whom was successfully taken by Dahlia in that period. But due to his escape, as well as Freya's, Dahlia is now on her way to steal my second born for revenge and power. And, on the other side, the previous tenant of Rebekah's body has seized control and isn't keen on giving it up," towards the end Klaus felt almost the need to take a big breath. That was a lot of problems, enough for a lifetime.

Esther was gaping at all she had heard, "But…"

"Oh, I'm not finished," Klaus wagged a finger at her, "Young Freya here, although powerful, lacks the spell to put Rebekah back in her true body. And that's where you come in. I need you to be a dear and dig deep into that ex-witch mind of yours," he pulled out a folded pack of paper from his jackets pocket and forced it onto Esther's hand, "Give me the spell that puts Rebekah back. And, since your son Finn decided to play a nasty game with Maleny, I need the spell to put her back into her own body as well. He's locked her into a new body with this mark," he unfolded the paper and tapped on the symbol that Maleny bored on her body, drawn by Amarrah who'd been studying it for such a time now.

Esther glanced at Freya silently and immediately saw it was all true. While being branded as evil and sadistic she did always want to help her children, and even Maleny who wasn't hers. She never intended on actually hurting them. Grumbling, she nodded and began with the task of the spells.

Time seemed to pass so very slow, and with the impatience Klaus had he stood right beside her ushering her to hurry up. "What is taking so long?" he rolled his eyes, "You didn't tarry when you attempted to kill my child!"

Esther stopped and looked up, apparently hurt, "I took no joy in that! I knew if your daughter lived, Dahlia would come, not only for her, but for all of you if you stood in her way. And however you may despise me, I would not wish that upon you."

"How touching!"

"Isn't it?" Freya had to agree with Klaus' sarcasm, "I always wondered what maternal compassion sounded like. Of course, I wouldn't know, since you sold me into slavery at the age of five!"

"When I made that bargain with my sister, I had no idea what it meant to be a mother!" argued Esther, "I thought if I had a dozen children, I would not miss the one. And then, you were born. You were beautiful. You had a light about you that put a smile on the face of the hardest man I had ever known. And when Dahlia took you, I thought that same light might warm her embittered heart. That you might lead a good life."

"A good life?" Freya had a good scoff and stomped up to Esther, "You were my mother! You should have come for me!"

"Yes. I should have," Esther said calmly before her tone took a sudden cold turn, "But, it would have been a mistake," her eyes flickered to Klaus, "The same mistake you will be making if you let this girl help you."

"For God's sake, speak plainly!" Klaus motioned with a hand to hurry up.

"The light I saw in Freya as a child, it's gone. While she was mine for five years, Dahlia was her mentor for a thousand. And, like her mentor, she will offer to solve your problems, but for a price."

Freya felt like she could literally strangle Esther, "There is no price! I know the…" she went for it to attack her but Klaus yanked her back by the arm.

"No violence until she's finished writing the spells, please!" Klaus snapped, "Honestly, it's all temper and no timing with this one," he joked to Esther, "for one, am glad you gave her away so that I could be born. You should think of me as an upgrade!"

Freya heavily sighed in irritation, wondering if this was typical sibling arguments. After a couple minutes more, Esther declared she was finished with the spells. Freya took a look at the spells to get a clear view of what would be needed.

"Mal's spell is fine but to place Rebekah back in her body requires an enormous amount of power," she looked up at Esther incredulously.

Esther remained at ease, "Which you have."

"And that power needs to be anchored, or I'll be lost inside Eva's mind along with Rebekah. Unlike your magic, mine isn't anchored to any one place. Because of you, I have no home."

"Perhaps," Esther shrugged and glanced at Klaus, "But, there is no other spell."

"Unless…" Freya began to think, "You," she turned to Klaus, "I can use you as my anchor. I'll channel your power while I breach Eva's mind."

For once, it appeared Klaus and Esther were on the same page of suspicious.

"And there it is. The price," Esther said, "If she channels you, she will have access to your mind, past and present. She will know everything about you."

"All of my strategies and all of my secrets laid bare to give to Dahlia," Klaus realized during his small pace back and forth, "You must think I'm a fool, Freya."

Freya rolled her eyes, "I am not acting with double reasons. You have me looking at Maleny's spell-"

"Don't confuse that, love," Klaus cut her right off, "Amarrah Collins will be performing that spell. There is no way in hell I would ever allow you to do it."

Freya took on an indignant aura after that, "Maleny has been the only friend I ever made, I would never harm her. And as for Rebekah, she is my _sister_ and the only family who's shown me a bit of kindness. Rest assured I will not double cross you."

But that was not enough to convince Klaus.

* * *

 _Iris kicked and shouted to be let free as two older men practically dragged her through the forest. In front of them were two women, middle aged, and in the back two more men._

 _"Let me go! Let me go right now!"_

 _One of the women in front laughed and glanced over her shoulder, "You can kick and scream all you want but it's not going to happen. It took us a while to determine whether or not you were actually Maleny, and now we're not letting you go for anything."_

 _"What? Maleny?" Iris was thoroughly confused, and beyond terrified of these strangers. She had been on her way to find a trusted witch to determine or not if she was actually...well, with child. She had her suspicions but she didn't want it to get out before determining if it was even true. But she should have known better than to flee home during the night. She was ambushed by the two men and was now in front of several more strangers._

 _Iris was brought into a small village and promptly thrown near a fire in the center. She clutched her stomach and glared up at the group that was crowding around her. She breathed in rapidly, waiting for someone to explain what the hell was going on._

 _"Maleny Rowan, what a pleasure to meet you," an elderly woman made her way to the front of the crowd. She chuckled as Iris' brows furrowed together in confusion, "The spell has not allowed you to remember yet. That's a good thing. It's better this way."_

 _"What is going on?" Iris' voice shook with fear as she looked around her spot. Everyone was staring at her like she was some grand prize - even the children looked in awe. "H-how do you know that name?"_

 _"Our spell worked," the elderly woman declared to the group and bent down in front of Iris, yanking her golden chained necklace forwards for the others to see, "The mark is the chain, owned by the original body. This is how we will identify her in the next generations. Understood?"_

 _"Yes," the group answered together._

 _"I-I don't understand, what's happening?" Iris got to her feet and kept a well distant from her and the woman, "I am Iris Velden and I order you to take me back to my-"_

 _But the woman laughed, as did many others in the crowd. The elderly woman sobered first and put a hand on Iris' arm, "My dear, you are never going back there. It is time for you to live up to your word and die for our coven."_

 _Iris' eyes widened and immediately she tried to run but the crowd blocked her way. She whirled back around to the woman, "Please," she swallowed hard, "I have no idea what you are talking about. My father, he's...he has power, and…"_

 _"Our power does not come in the form or wealth, child," the elderly woman said calmly, "It comes from you and your death."_

 _"But you cannot kill me," Iris' voice shook again, her eyes filling with tears while her arms wrapped around her stomach, "Please, I am with child," the news left the crowd and the woman stunned, "If you hurt me you will hurt my baby and I...I don't want that. Please, let me go."_

 _The elderly woman got over her shock and walked up to Iris, grabbing her by the chin, "Your lies will not get you anywhere," her dark voice implied things would go bad in a very short time if Iris didn't do anything._

 _"Please," Iris resorted to beg on her knees for her child's life, "you have to believe me. My baby is very young, but he is inside and he is just starting to live. His father doesn't even know he exists."_

 _"Father?" the elderly woman glanced at the crowd for an opinion._

 _"Maybe she hasn't met him yet," a young woman spoke up and walked up to the elder. The elder seemed to consider the idea and while she did, the young woman turned to Iris, "Who do you claim the father is?"_

 _Iris knew she wasn't even sure about the pregnancy but at the moment it was apparently the only way she might be able to save her life. And furthermore, she saw no point in keeping the identity of the child's father a secret, "He's, um, he is a visitor in my father's residence. His name is Klaus Mikaelson."_

 _"She lies," the elder declared instantaneously, "The man cannot possibly procreate."_

 _"He has," Iris snapped, "I didn't know how to tell him and now he may possibly never know."_

 _"Is it possible it has already happened?" the elder was now rethinking things._

 _"..what...?"_

 _"The fertility spell may have worked after all," the elder continued on like nothing. "And as such, we should not waste the opportunity to have more power. Your sacrifice will happen, but…after the child is born, if there truly is a child to begin with."_

 _"You are all mad," Iris began to insult, clutching her stomach once more._

 _Eunice had begun to come around on the idea by the wide smile breaking across her face, "Gentlemen," she called, "take Miss Rowan into my cottage. We have a lot to discover from the child - starting with is existence."_

 _"N-n-n-n-no!" Iris began to shout as the two men who had carried her in were now coming for her again, "Stay back! Stay away from me!" but her shouts were of no use as they grabbed her again and dragged her towards Eunice's cottage._

* * *

Hope was placed on Maleny's beside beside the sleeping brunette and as if wanting her to wake up, Hope yelped every now and then and clapped her small hand on Maleny's arm. Beside the edge of the bed was Hayley who was staring at Maleny with her arms crossed and a grim, yet overly concerned, face.

"She'll wake soon, baby girl," she whispered to Hope and glanced at Amarrah and Alton who had remained in the room as they had promised earlier, "It surprises me how Hope knows it's Mal in there," she gave a light smile as her daughter continued to do everything in her power to wake Maleny up, "In such a little time she's managed to get Hope's affections."

"That's Mal for you," Amarrah clapped her hands together and walked closer to Hayley, "When I was a little girl and I first discovered that we harbored a woman in our attic that had been sleeping for centuries I was terrified. I knew it was our responsibility to protect her, but...I was like six so...yeah, I was a bit scared. And then one day, one of my cousins dared me to go into the attic one day and when I did was I so scared I kept shaking," Hayley and Alton smiled in amusement as they listened in, "But when I opened the coffin and saw Mal unconscious, I realized there was nothing to be afraid. On the contrary, I was afraid for _her_."

"Why?" Alton asked, even Hayley curious of the answer.

"I knew the stories of the girl in the coffin since I was six, how she was always living in lies and never being herself. I was afraid of what she could be experiencing at the moment," Amarrah sighed deeply, "I was so scared of where she could be and if she was okay. The sleeping girl in the coffin, I always wondered if I would get to see her awake in my lifetime."

"You did," Hayley gently clapped a hand on Amarrah's arm.

"But for so little time," Amarrah pointed out and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, right beside Hope, "Ever since she woke up, Mal has never had a good moment. I'm her friend and I just don't like seeing her in these conditions."

Hope continued to yelp and let her head drop onto Maleny's shoulder, babbling to her oh-so-many things. At the same moment, Klaus and Freya entered the room.

"I see you have the wolves ready for Eva's return," Klaus remarked off-handedly while coming straight to Amarrah.

"Elijah said to gather them up," Hayley sighed, "but he's not exactly quite up for the fight since Cami ended up getting hurt when Eva escaped with Vincent."

"Ah yes," Klaus wasn't so surprised to hear about that.

Even though it was a petty injury - a neck snapping - it was enough to have Elijah ballistic of the idea of Cami still going out with Marcel to look for Eva. That was why he went out for Cami himself to the location where apparently Eva kept the missing children in. Vincent had called them in with the location, also admitting and apologizing for his rather abrupt plan of pretending to go with Eva's doings.

Klaus pulled out Esther's papers with te spells and held them to Amarrah who took them in confusion and gave them a mere glance, "What are these?" she raised an eyebrow.

"One of them is to get Rebekah back in control of Eva Sinclair's body," Klaus tapped one of the papers, "and the other is the spell to return Maleny to her original body."

Amarrah's mouth dropped open as she quickly looked at the spell for Maleny, "You found the spell!?"

"Yes, and since time is of the essence I need you to do Rebekah's first."

Amarrah's eyes flickered to Freya who, although no longer wore the shackles, looked pretty angry this was being asked to someone else. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked Klaus, "I mean, you have a sister."

"The spell requires an anchor," Freya spoke up, "and it appears my dear ole brother doesn't have the trust in me to be my anchor."

"Because you don't have a home," Amarrah realized the problem and looked at Rebekah's spell again, "I can do it. I can draw on my family's power."

"That's all that matters," Freya said, giving her a lighthearted smile, "Someone needs to save Rebekah."

"Okay," Amarrah nodded and turned to Klaus, "We can do it."

"What are we supposed to do, then?" Hayley asked then, gesturing to herself, Alton and Freya.

"Stay with Maleny, of course," Klaus answered as if it were obvious. With a grin he walked over to Maleny's bed, reaching to tickle Hope beside the brunette, the baby promptly giggling in response. He then passed a hand down Maleny's hair, "Hang on, Mal. I got the spell," he whispered to her, "You'll be back in your body very soon now."

"Klaus," Amarrah cleared her throat, sheepishly waving a hand to grab his attention, "we have to go. Rebekah is literally running out of time."

Klaus nodded and straightened up, turning to head out. As he and Amarrah left the room, Alton stopped them.

"You mean that?" he demanded of Klaus, and if it weren't because Klaus too was content with the results they were going to receive he would've snapped the man's neck there and then.

"Yes, my mother gave us the spell needed to place Mal back in her own body and thus release Yamilet."

Alton's face changed into a brilliant joy and once Klaus and Amarrah had left, he rushed to Maleny, "Yamilet, you're coming back! Do you hear that? You're coming back to me again…" but while he was cheering and even Hayley and Freya were relieved to hear the good news, Maleny/Yamilet were far from hearing it.

* * *

 _Iris stood before a window inside a cottage, staring out to the dark sky filled with its many stars. She held in her hand the wooden stars craft Klaus had made so long ago. She sighed and rubbed her now swollen, pregnant stomach. It had been months since she'd seen him, her family and home. And now that she understood and even remembered some, she knew she would never see that residence again. Iris Velden had completely ceased to exist in her mind._

 _Maleny Rowan was alive. She was her._

 _"Under these stars," she remembered her ironic words. How could life be so cruel to make her say those words to the man she had loved for years and years._

 _"What is that?" a young woman stood behind Maleny, having come out of another room in the cottage. She was the owner of the cottage where Maleny was to reside during her pregnancy._

 _"A gift," Maleny answered briefly, hugging the wooden craft closer to her, making the woman laugh._

 _"I won't steal it," she went to a table where several herbs laid, "It can make a nice gift for your child when it is born."_

 _Maleny rubbed her stomach and turned to her, "I wish to sleep. I have no intention on sticking to this conversation as if were friends or even acquaintances."_

 _The girl, Laura, sighed and turned from the table, "Listen, Iris-"_

 _"Maleny," she fiercely corrected. "My name is Maleny Rowan and I despise you and your stupid coven."_

 _"You are the one that made this deal with us-"_

 _"Because you lied to me about it!" Maleny shouted, once again getting angry this was being blamed on her, "Your ancestor told me a lie! She said I would live forever, and that I would be with my love."_

 _"And you were," Laura gestured to her stomach, "and that is a consequence."_

 _"This is some miracle," Maleny snapped, "But this was a miracle in some wicked story your ancestory had pulled. I do not want to live this way."_

 _"Well, that is not up to you anymore," Laura declared coldly and made to leave the cottage when Maleny called out, her voice turned softer and meek._

 _"If I am to live this way...then I only plead you not force my child into this same cycle," her tear-filled eyes made Laura shift uncomfortably, "I made the deal, not my child."_

 _"That is not up to me," Laura said after a moment, though did feel guilt for it. Maleny moved to take a seat on a chair, her feet now more fragile as she grew closer to her due date. Laura's guilt did not allow for her to leave. Instead, she found herself clearing her throat and asking, rather awkwardly, "So, um...have you thought of any names yet for the child?"_

 _Maleny raised her gaze to the woman, confused of the question. Over the course of her pregnancy not one person had cared enough to ask how she was doing nor how she felt. Perhaps for that reason she had decided to answer Laura's question._

 _"I am not sure," she rubbed her stomach, "If it is a boy, then...I was thinking of Nicolas."_

 _"Why that one?"_

 _"Because it sounds like his father's name. And if shortened, it will be exactly like his," Maleny began to smile at the idea, "Nick?"_

 _Laura smiled lightly, "That's a nice name, then. It has a lot of meaning. What about a girl?"_

 _Maleny's smile widened. "Marlenie. We always wanted a 'Marlenie'. But, I just really hope the baby does not inherit his temper."_

 _"Is it that bad?"_

 _Maleny scoffed, "Imagine the worst temper possible and then chuck it out the window because it will never measure to Klaus'. God help my baby if he does inherit that."_

 _Laura chuckled, for a minute forgetting who she was talking to, "My mom used to say that I had my father's impulsivity and that is why I would never get married."_

 _"Used to?" Maleny had picked up on the key words and her stomach churned as she assumed what that meant._

 _Laura sighed, "I lost my mother when I was a little girl, unfortunately. My dad's off in a battle so I'm here on my own."_

 _Maleny could feel a small empathy for the woman, having practically lived in the same conditions, "I lost my mother when I was girl too. And, even though my dad was still around it felt like he wasn't. He absolutely hated me."_

 _"Why?" Laura frowned._

 _"Because I was born a girl and my mother didn't stick around to bear him a son. So, I was more like a slave to him than a daughter."_

 _"I am very sorry about that," Laura honestly said and Maleny knew it, "I don't feel very lonely out here, though. Our coven is united."_

 _Maleny made a face, wanting to say 'of course, united over my looming death' but she felt Laura was being kind enough for a minute and she wanted to keep it that way. "I didn't feel very lonely either," she admitted with a small smile, "I had the Mikaelsons with me and they were enough."_

 _"Enough for you to get yourself cursed," Laura blurted and gasped once she realized._

 _"I didn't get cursed because of them," Maleny corrected calmly, "I did what I did because I wanted to secure myself a good future with Klaus. But he, just like the rest of his family, is not to blame for what I got myself into. Just like this little one," she rubbed her stomach, "does not deserve to get pushed into the life that awaits me," realizing where Maleny was headed with in the conversation, Laura shifted and tried to leave but Maleny was quick in her talk, "Laura, please. Kill me if you must but let my child live. Let him live until he is old enough to leave and find his father. Don't curse him because of my choices."_

 _Laura stared at the woman for a long while, and in that while Maleny began to weep again, her hand clutching the wooden starcraft in her hand as if her life depended on it._

* * *

Amarrah cursed herself for ever thinking this was a good idea. The amount of power the spell required to get Rebekah back was taking a toll on her body and if it weren't for the two Originals practically keeping her on her feet she was sure she would have passed out a long time ago. She had conducted the spell needed and had sent in Marcel and Vincent to help Rebekah fight Eva off and regain control of Eva's body. However, there seemed to be a fight inside and it was only making it harder for Amarrah to keep the spell going.

Inside, the war was waging at terrible costs. Eva had knocked out Marcel across the room and was almost to the point of killing Vincent herself when she felt a stab on her back. It had been done by a young aged Rebekah who remained stoned-faced as Eva fell over Vincent and gasped for air.

The force of the spell pushed everyone away from each other and onto the floor. Vincent and Marcel woke up with loud gasps.

"Please tell me that worked," Amarrah raised her head with a heavy pant.

"You're the witch," Cami said, not too far from her, "you tell us."

"Oh...right…" Amarrah blinked and glanced over to Eva where Marcel was already carefully checking her.

They all started hearing several noises and so Cami went to find its source. She was relieved to see it was Davina waking up from her slumber on behalf of Eva's plan.

"Where am I?" the young teen looked around, barely remembering anything. After a couple minutes, more of the other children were beginnign to wake up along with Josephine who had been taken at the last minute by Eva and Vincent.

"You're okay," Cami laughed and gave her hug, "Oh thank God!"

"What the hell happened?" Davina struggled to stand on her feet for a minute but eventually got it down, "I remember Rebekah coming in and then…"

"Best not to think about it too much," Cami made a face then patted the girl's arm before taking her back to where the others were.

Klaus and Elijah were looking over Eva who had yet to wake up. Concerned, Klaus glanced to Amarrah, "Why isn't she waking?" unsure herself, Amarrah gave a big shrug.

"I did everything the spell needed me to," she promised him and raised her hands in solemn swear.

Thankfully, 'Eva' gasped awake then and looked around, exclaiming words only said by Rebekah Mikaelson herself, "Bloody hell!"

* * *

 _"Mummy! Mummy!" cried a young boy of a mere five years old. He was cheering for himself as he picked up his small wooden craft and hurried to where his mother was, "Mummy, look what I did!"_

 _Maleny was helping Laura prepare some sort of spell when the boy arrived and tugged on her dress for her to look down. She chuckled and mishapen craft he held, "And what is that supposed to be, Nicolas?"_

 _"Like the stars!" he happily replied and waved it in the air, "Like the one daddy made!"_

 _"I think you could compete with him, you know," Maleny knelt down in front of him, "He used to make a lot of these but I don't think they were ever as good as yours."_

 _Nicolas crinkled his nose and declared, "You are lying, Mummy," he accused, "But I don't care because I'm going to get better and then I will compete with daddy and win him!"_

 _Maleny chuckled again, "Of course you will, sweetheart."_

 _"Do you think maybe Ma-"_

 _"Maleny?" Laura whispered suddenly, causing Maleny to glance at the woman, "Don't you think it's time to tell him that-"_

 _Maleny knew where Laura was heading and tried to hurry Nicolas towards the doors, "Nicolas, go outside and play with your-"_

 _"Maleny," Laura said again, "Six years of age is coming and you know what that means. It's time to reveal the truth."_

 _Maleny knew exactly what that meant. And knowing what was to come of her made her eyes fill with tears again, the only thing stopping her from bursting into sobs was her son still happily babbling on to himself about his wooden creation._

* * *

Back in the compound, Rebekah was explaining to Klaus and Amarrah the reason for her choosing to stay in Eva's body - she needed to help resurrect Kol. Along with that existed the fact the children used in the spell by Eva were still linked to the body and if Rebekah were to leave it they would all die, including Davina.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Amarrah couldn't help ask three times in a row, "Because I assure you I can do the spell."

Rebekah smiled and shook her head, "I need to help get Kol back and being in this body can help me do it. Is that a problem?" she asked, more for Klaus than anyone else.

"Of course not," he replied rather fast, "Keep your promise to Kol."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, almost amused at his impatience. They all knew what he was waiting for and it was frankly novelty to see him excited for something that didn't involve the death of someone.

"I should warn you that I can't do the spell until Maleny has woken up from her dream coma," Amarrah told Klaus, as if reading his mind she smirked, "So quit waiting for that to happen tonight."

"Simply because you are friends with Maleny does not mean I won't hesitate to hurt you," Klaus replied with, narrowing his eyes at the unaffected woman.

"Actually it kind of does - hurt friend," she gestured to herself, "means mad Maleny, and made Maleny equals shouting at Klaus which really has no happy ending you see."

Rebekah watched the exchange of sarcasm with a chuckle. She grabbed Amarrah's arm and gently pulled her away from Klaus, "C'mon, we have a lot to work on since you're going to help me practice this magic stuff."

"I am?" Amarrah made a face as she started to walk away with her.

"Did I forget to mention to that?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Well there you have it!"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the two and headed out of the lounge room, intending on staying with Maleny for the night until she woke up. He bumped into Hayley instead just outside in the corridor.

"I can't find Freya," Hayley announced as soon as she saw it was Klaus, "She disappeared over an hour ago."

"Let her," Klaus shrugged and started for Maleny's room when Hayley called again.

"You know, if you're going to want her to help us you're going to have to be a little nicer."

"I reserve that notion for people I deem likable and I've yet to decide on her status."

Hayley rolled her eyes and walked up to him, "That woman is here to help us. If she wanted to do more harm she would not have stayed here to look after your comatose girlfriend," and at that small insult Klaus nearly lost it but Hayley was guilty enough to retract from it, "I'm sorry - you know what I meant. You need to trust a little more to get people on our side. You lost one kid, you wanna lose the second one?" she knew those were harsh words but it was the only way to get the message through to someone like him.

However, Klaus didn't reply due to familiar noises not too far away from him and Hayley.

"Klaus?" Maleny stood just at the doorway of her room, looking fragile and weary. Her mind was buzzing with new memories and new feelings while her body screamed for her to go lie down again. But, there was one thing that overpowered it all, and as Klaus quickly returned to help her, she voiced it outloud, "I saw him," she breathed and clung onto Klaus like her life depended on it, "I saw Nicolas…"

~ 0 ~

"Mal, you really ought to get back to bed," Klaus told the brunette as she took a seat in the lounge's couch.

Though clearly needing more rest, Maleny had refused to go back to her room, claiming she was tired of being there. She looked at him with a smirk, "If I had a dollar for every time you used that one on me in my lifetimes I'd be rich enough to own the Quarter."

"And that's how I know you're getting back to normal," Klaus dismissed the comment with a roll of his eyes and joined her on the couch.

As soon as he did, Maleny turned to him with that big smile of hers, "Klaus, I saw him. I saw our son. He was…" she couldn't find the word to describe Nicholas as much as she wanted to, "...beautiful," she settled for.

The revelation still seemed to put Klaus on edge. The idea of having a son with Maleny was more than shocking enough, but now to have clear proof of it was something else. But for Maleny the stage of shock had passed with all that she saw. In her excitement she got up and started to describe what she saw of Nicolas, "He looks like you! He has your hair, your eyes and your crafting skills - well that last one was in developmental stages cos he was - oh," in her excitement she had overused what little strength she had left and stumbled.

"Mal," Klaus has gotten up fast and caught her by the waist, "this is why you need to go to your room and rest."

Maleny shook her head in refusal, "You have to hear more. Please?" she insisted softly, looking up at him with pleading blue eyes that reminded him who was really in charge there unfortunately.

With a deep sigh, he settled theiselves back on the couch, refusing to let her go for another of those excitement moments that could very well have her falling to the ground. It didn't look like she minded too much sitting on his lap as she comfortably snuggled closer to him and rested her head over his chest.

"You should have seen him," she said again, her voice laced with the tiredness she was refusing to fall under, "I only saw certain memories up until he was five. But he was amazing."

"Tell me then," Klaus suggested, wishing he could see for himself those images. Since they were barely resurfacing in her mind they wouldn't be too clear to view. Besides, her mind was probably weary already after so many new memories had resurfaced.

"He was incredibly smart," began Maleny.

"Well, he clearly had somewhere to get it from," Klaus cleared his throat and earned a whack on the chest, making him laugh.

"Nicolas was a little copy of you when you were a boy, I remember it. He wanted to show everyone his little crafts. When he got a tantrum, which were often since he inherited your awful temper, he would turn into this fierce little boy."

"I...don't know where he could have gotten that from," Klaus feigned innocence as he looked around the room.

"You cannot deny he is your son,' Maleny playfully joked, "Not with that awful temper binding you two together. But it was okay, because it reminded me of you during that time. Thanks to a brief friend I made, the witches only allowed me six years of his life to view before I was killed."

Klaus held her tighter, the bile of guilt rising within, "I'm sorry for not being there."

Maleny looked up at him, not at all sad, "I don't care. I'm happy right now, I got to see Nicolas and now I know I want him back faster than ever. I want to see how he's grown - I want him here with his sister, and with his family where he belongs."

Taking her hand into his, Klaus said, "And he will come back to us, I promise. I know I make those promises and rarely come through but this time it will happen. You will see your son again, Mal."

Maleny smiled, "I know it. I don't know why you always act like you fail me so much. Partially it's my fault for never getting my nose out of trouble."

"Well, that would make things a lot simpler I can't deny…"

Maleny chuckled and once again looked up at him, "But that wouldn't be me, and you don't want that other me, right?"

Klaus gave her a long look, and while the face he was looking at wasn't hers, he still felt beguiled by her beautiful features of within, "I want my Mal who never listens to me."

"And I want my bad-tempered hybrid," she replied back and as seconds ticked by Klaus watched her smiles fade and a distant look take over her eyes.

"What is it, Mal?"

Maleny looked away from him as she felt another memory try to come through but she lost it just as fast as it had come up, "It's just...I feel like there's something important I didn't get to see – like there was something else to the story."

"Like what?" Klaus took that as a red alert. Anything not remembered had proven to be dangerous or at the very least agitating.

"I don't know," Maleny sadly said, "But I just know it's important…"

For the moment, Klaus would let it slide. He rubbed her arm up and down and kissed her hair, "Perhaps it will come to you later."

"Perhaps…" Maleny whispered and repaid her head on his shoulder, choosing to relish in their moment instead. She was actually very tired, but she didn't want to be anywhere Klaus wasn't at. Besides, the memory would probably resurface as well.

She was wrong.

* * *

 _Early 11th century._

 _A grand party was being celebrated in the Velden residence for one of the nobles. Everything was going as planned with the celebration until one of the double doors was flung open by a guard being thrown inside. The music stopped and the guests looked upon the guard that was definitely dead. It appeared he had blood oozing from his neck. Just like that came two more guards that shared the same injuries._

 _"Mmm," they heard coming from the doors._

 _"Who's there?" one of the Velden nobles demanded as guards from the room came to the opened door, "I demand you show yourself."_

 _"Wow, that is delicious," they heard a young English woman's voice and a couple seconds later she walked in holding a guard by the neck._

 _The sight of her was appalling yet no one dared to move. Her fangs were displayed for all to see, and the trail of blood led down to her neck and parts of her tattered dress._

 _"Nobles always do have a better taste," she declared. She let the guard drop to the floor and opened her arms in a very familiar way, "Well, don't let the celebration stop - I like to be honored."_

 _"What in heavens sake are you?" the same noble from before asked._

 _"One very special woman, sir," the woman could almost promise. As her tongue licked off the blood from her fangs, her hand pushed back strands of her long, black hair, "I believe you know my mother? She was one of you, you know - Iris Velden?" she watched with satisfaction as the crowd went in awe and confusion, "And my, my it has taken me a long time to find you all. But now that I am here, I expect to be welcomed. If not, well…" she pretended to flick something off her nail, "...that's one catastrophe I won't be happy to cause."_

 _"Iris Velden disappeared more than 10 years ago," the noble declared, still meaning to be brave but it was crumbling quick._

 _"Oh yes, and for very awful reasons," the woman wickedly smiled, "but I am here because if I cannot find my brother nor my father, then I shall have to make a home for myself in the meantime. This will be my home now," she walked forwards, "My name is Marlenie Velden - well," she smiled to herself in thought, "That shall be my name to the outsiders. In here," she gestured to the room, "you will address me by my true name: Marlenie Mikaelson."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And THIS was the second twist I was waiting so badly to release! Haaaa, did you guys think that one was coming? Twins? Well, even if not, I present to you the Mikaelson twins - Nicolas & Marlenie ;). (Marlenie being pronounced as Mar-leh-nee'. The middle 'e' is a short 'eh' sound!

Now, I just realized that this story is also coming to an end (my DW story is also close to finishing). This story has officially 4 chapters left before it finishes! And as for the second story, I'm actually close to finishing it up as well, yowzah! Then what will I do for this show in the meantime season 4 airs? *hides and whispers* is it bad if I already have another OC/Klaus story in mind? I mean, I have the OC/Elijah one in drafts but it's trickier for me for some reason. Elijah is so different from Klaus I guess. Oh well lol

 **A note:** So next week I'm actually going on vacation and wifi there sucks (it's not my wifi it's my uncle's and it's just goddamn awful sometimes) so the updating for this story may be put on pause until early January (as will my DW story). Unless I can somehow edit during my stay there (in Mexico) then I may be able to edit on a tablet. Otherwise, I'll just resume updates around January 8 or so. So, if that is the case, I wish all you readers a merry Christmas/holidays and a Happy New Year!

 **For review:**

Yeah that last chapter was not a happy one I had to write. But what's a story without a little angst here and there? At least for my stories you know damn right the OC doesn't die and usually gets a happy ending ;) And thanks for the wishes! I never get sick from seeing a movie lol, Idk if it's maybe because for a 3D effect you might not be used to? I don't know, but the movie sounds great! I might buy it during vaca then and watch it with some cousins. Hopefully they're into the scifi things...and if not they can suck it xD.


	27. If I Betray You

Maleny silently observed the spell that was supposed to return her to her original body. Her hand instinctively ran fingers over the burn mark on her clavicle. Behind her was Klaus who awaited with an anticipation he couldn't quite hide very well. He had told her what he had managed to do as soon as she had woken up the next morning so they could immediately start preparing the spell for her.

Maleny lowered the paper and turned to him, "You got it…" she breathed a sigh of relief and rushed to hug him, just so excited, "Thank you!"

Klaus relished hearing her soft laugh of joy. He had finally done her one good deed since she arrived back from France. "I thought you would take joy in this," he kissed her head.

Maleny pulled away to look at him, her smile still wide across her lips, her hands finding their way to his face, "Oh I can't wait to be back in my body again. As glamorous as being an enhanced wolf is, it's just not who I am."

"I don't know," Klaus ran a hand down her hair, as if studying her face, "I've come to like this you in a wolf. It's...attractive."

Maleny pursed her lips, feigning offense, "Well, you're not exactly an unbiased party my dear - my original wolf/vampire. You wouldn't find me attractive as a witch anymore?"

"Now I never said that," Klaus chuckled while she deepened her frown, "This is just novelty."

"Yeah? Well," Maleny took on a smirk that spelled trouble, "just know that you will never be kissed again if I stay in this body," a look of amusement settled on Klaus' face, "And even the big bad hybrid has needs sometimes."

Klaus caught her hand trailing over his chest and used it to pull her up against him, "Do not start something you will not be able to finish later," he warned her, the darkness in his tone portraying for a very different effect than normally.

Maleny took her hand from under his and tilted her head, "Is that a challenge? Seriously?"

"Seriously," Klaus mimicked her tone and made her laugh.

"Ooh, nice one," Maleny rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from him, "but right now I'm going to go get Alton and tell him the good news. I bet he'll be really happy."

"I know I will," Klaus muttered under his breath, of course still perfectly heard by Maleny nonetheless. Seeing her look, he merely shrugged, "I don't like him."

"There's a shocker," she crossed her arms, "You don't like anyone. But the good thing here is he doesn't like you very well either," she chuckled to herself as she started making an exit, only to come bumping into Hayley on the way.

Immediately both saw the hybrid woman was disheveled and distraught, the fear practically oozing out from her.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Maleny reached to touch Hayley's arm in concern.

"Dahlia's here," Hayley choked out the terrifying words, she almost in tears after what she and Jackson had went through only mere minutes ago.

~ 0 ~

Once grouped together, all the Mikaelsons' plus Maleny and Hayley began to discuss the events that unfolded between Dahlia (who had managed to control swarms of people including Jackson for a minute) and Hayley out in the Quarter.

"Isn't that the point of a fortress?" Klaus' anger was the first to make an appearance, "It does a better job of protecting you when you stay within its walls?"

For the first time, Hayley accepted he was right but she wasn't going to tell him that anytime soon. "Let's just figure out what the hell we're gonna do."

"What I would like to do is take a strong leash…"

"Klaus!" Maleny scolded him, making hard eyes at him for his snide response, "I think we should focus on strategies," she looked around the room, "because I assume up to now there hasn't been a concrete one."

"I know a little about how her magic works," Freya got up from her spot and walked over to a round table with a silver tea kettle and five full tea cups resting over it. After hearing what her aunt had managed to do she resolved to at least make their minds stronger, "This tonic will at least prevent her from using any of us."

Rebekah reached for a cup as Freya did, and before drinking Rebekah glanced back at the others, "Well, come on! This should work like a charm!"

"You mean we are to drink one of her spells that could very well put us under like it did with Maleny?" Klaus remained across the group, firmly going against the apparent plan.

"Klaus, that was an accident," Freya pointed out, not surprised he would be the only one refusing the tea.

"And I was fully aware of possible side effects," Maleny added when she got up and walked to get herself a cup as well, "That wasn't her fault. So please, just take a drink?"

But this time not even her asking him to would get the job done. Klaus looked to the side instead, "Our minds are far too strong to be invaded by kenning spells."

Maleny rolled her eyes, seeing his plain excuses, "Well mine isn't. And since I'm still in charge of this body's safety, I'm doing it for Yamilet," Freya smiled when she downed the tea.

The only thing that kept Klaus calm despite her drinking a possible trick was that she wouldn't be spending much more time in that body. Anything happens to it she would be back in her original one. "So what we experienced was a test," he moved on, "Dahlia is watching to see how we respond to aggression. She's preparing for battle. My guess is sooner, rather than later.

"Well, if she was watching us, she would know that we have our own army," Hayley tried to be reasonable.

"She also knows where we are," Elijah reminded, "and, given the immense nature of her power, we simply have no idea what to expect from her. What we need is to create a new stronghold, something that Dahlia knows nothing about, a sanctuary from any witchcraft."

"That's a fine strategy," Freya praised, "I offer another. We could use Jackson to trace her magic back to its source, find out exactly where she is."

All eyes went to Hayley who quickly felt the pressure on her building and building until she sighed and gave in, "Fine, do it."

"I'm sure Camille can get her friend, Gia to look into the Algiers for a possible sanction," Elijah announced.

"Good! Then it's settled," Klaus, pleased, clapped his hands, "Off you pop to your respective tasks!"

"And where the hell are you going to go if I may ask?" Maleny suspected he had already come up with his own version of a plan that involved none of them. Those were the plans that worried her.

Klaus glanced back, only stopping to briefly explain, "I've always been of the opinion that the best defense is a good offense. So I'm gonna find a way to murder that God-forsaken witch."

Maleny nervously watched him leave the room before glancing back at the others, "See that?" she pointed after him, "That can't end well. Somebody needs to go with him."

She only made it one step towards the doors before Elijah grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Mal, you have to prepare for your spell."

"But I can't let him go like that," Maleny sighed as Elijah released his hold on her.

"It won't matter if you go or not," Rebekah spoke up, "Whatever he plans to do, he's going to do it anyways. It's best if you stay here and get ready to go back to your own body."

Glumly, Maleny resigned to stay back and attend to her own problems. She still had to call Alton and Amarrah to get them to come over and explain to them what would be happening.

~ 0 ~

Later on in the day, after Cami and Gia had done some research, Elijah and Cami met with Josephine at the St. James infirmary of the Algiers. Josephine was in a surprise to see the place being renovated, as it had been left abandoned for years.

"Oh, this was quite the place back in my day, St. James infirmary…" she remarked to the two vampires, "Vulgar, filthy, loud, some of the best nights of my life, but I assume you didn't go through all this trouble on my account."

"Well, my friend and I did some research and we discovered this place served as neutral grounds for both our communities," Cami explained, "A place where all were welcome and safe."

"And, in keeping with that tradition, we'd like to invite you to cast a spell," Elijah suavely got to the point of the visit, "One that would prevent the use of magic within these walls."

Josephine looked horrified at what they were asking of her, "You'd ask me to create a place where my kind would be utterly helpless?"

"My dear Josephine, powerful as you are, surely you must have sensed this grave new threat?"

"And I am not without empathy, but I have a responsibility to the witches. This is not our fight."

Cami arched an eyebrow, not too pleased the woman was willing to leave a baby on her own. "You do realize that's basically declaring yourself an enemy, right?" she innocently asked, "You're willing to stand aside and allow a poor little baby to be killed?" she knew Dahlia's purpose wasn't exactly to kill Hope but Josephine didn't need to know that.

Elijah smirked when Josephine came up with a compromise. Cami sure had ways with words, he thought.

"Perhaps a traditional blessing to dispel unwanted spirits?" Josephine asked them, "A barrier against those who mean to do us harm? Yes, a blessing combined with a disruption spell should do the trick."

"Thank you," Cami nodded with a beaming smile, afterwards taking Elijah by the arm and leading him out.

"Excellent way with words, Camille," Elijah remarked, still mildly impressed she'd acquired results in such a short time.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of leaving the psychology thing for public speeches. I have a way with words that even allowed me to get to Klaus, remember?"

"Well, what ever you decide I will be there to witness it," Elijah promised her, making her chuckle. She had only meant it as a joke but of course he was always 'supporting her' and whatnot.

~ 0 ~

When Amarrah and Alton arrived at the compound, they found Maleny in the room where hers and Rebekah's bodies were being kept. Maleny had the coffin's top raised to view her original body inside.

"I never thought how awkward it could be to stare at yourself," Maleny remarked casually, her arms crossed, "I mean, not a lot of people can say they have viewed themselves from another person's point of view."

"Is this supposed to be like some weird goodbye thing?" Amarrah came to stand beside her while Alton took the other side, "Because if it is, stop it. It's creepy."

Maleny playfully rolled her eyes, "What part of this was ever _not_ creepy? I stole some guy's girlfriend's body," she glanced at Alton, "Sorry…"

"Not your fault," Alton shook his head.

"And then I committed mass murder with the body," Maleny sighed and glanced at Alton again, "Also sorry."

"Still not quite your fault," he assured, "Before this happened Yamilet had done worse things under Esther's and Finn's orders."

"Still, this entire situation has been beyond creepy and uncomfortable," Maleny shivered and closed the coffin once again.

"Well, I think it's about time we get the spell and get to work," Amarrah announced with a delightful smile, "I saw Freya in the living room so we can ask her for it."

Maleny nodded and led the way out of the room. The trio were a little confused to find only Hayley, Jackson and Rebekah inside with all the needed witches' spell ingredients except the very witch herself.

"Where's Freya?" Maleny scanned the room for the missing blonde.

Hayley and Rebekah exchanged uncomfortable glances, apparently having a secret needed to be told.

"We told her to leave," Hayley answered first, and just as Maleny's face went awry Rebekah added in.

"Mal, Dahlia is channeling her to create these powerful spells. We had to make her leave for now."

"Well, that was clearly something from Dahlia to get you going against Freya," Maleny stuttered, unable to believe Freya would willingly work with Dahlia.

"We couldn't risk it," Hayley shook her head, glancing over at Jackson who agreed with a nod, "I know what she did for your son, but I cannot risk my husband."

"You basically condemned your daughter to the same fate my son had," Maleny sourly said before turning away.

~ 0 ~

Distraught, Freya walked down a street in the corner, still shaken from what had occurred at the compound. Suddenly, all the people in the street started turning towards her, intently staring at her. Slowly, Freya came to a stop in the middle of the road, realizing it was another spell from Dahlia.

"No!" she cried and began to run but it was no use when she bumped into Dahlia herself.

The tall, dark-haired woman stood calmly in front of her, "There you are - after all these centuries I've finally managed to find one of you. Hello, my Freya." When she raised her hand Freya could feel her insides churning with terrible fear at what Dahlia was planning. But when she only made the humans return to normal, Freya gave her a look. Dahlia returned it with a small smile, "Hmm, how convenient that I find you here, mere footsteps from that which I shall take because of you and Nicolas."

Although terrified, Freya still argued back, "We did nothing to you but be your slaves. You have no right coming to take a child that is not yours to take."

Dahlia looked less than interested in what Freya had to say, "Are you here on their behalf?" she questioned instead, "Did you make a promise to your wretched siblings... ' _Together we'll fight the wicked witch, side-by-side?_ ' Tell me, darling, how did they respond to your overtures? Did they welcome you with open arms and weep tears of joy at your miraculous return? Hmm?"

Freya knew the woman was seeing right through her at the moment with all her pain exposed. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You always were a selfish, ungrateful child," Dahlia remarked, "And you turned Nicolas into one as well. For centuries, I fed both of you, clothed you, and cared for you, granted you powers beyond anything you could have ever dreamed, and still, you yearn for more, always wishing for another life, never satisfied," angry, she thrust her hand toward Freya, producing a severe pain infliction upon her. As the blonde witch fell to her knees, Dahlia remained watching her, "Soon enough, you will beg for me to bring you back into my home," with another spell, she raised Freya up with a tight neck choke, "After all, once I am done with these poor souls, I will be the only family you have left - apart from Nicolas of course."

Freya was released from the spell and fell to the ground again. She coughed violently as the air flooded her lungs.

"You should know better than to defy me, a lesson your father and brother will learn shortly," Dahlia then walked past Freya like nothing had happened. Freya processed her last words and realized Klaus has probably committed some type of plan that would only lead to destruction. She had to stop it, or at least help him so that it would work.

~ 0 ~

When Elijah and Cami returned to the compound, both were very unhappy to hear that Freya had been "asked to leave". Without her, their chances up against Dahlia minimize to a dangerous low. Fearing the worst, they had all of wolves guarding every inch of the compound. In the middle of the courtyard were Maleny and Amarrah discussing the matters of the location of Maleny's spell-breaking would occur. After reading the spell thoroughly, Amarrah discovered the spell had to be broken in the center of a spirit guided place: the cemetery.

"Are you sure it's safe to go out there?" Rebekah was asking Maleny while Alton retrieved the coffin carrying Maleny's original body. Amarrah was already at the cemetery with Davina, who'd graciously volunteered for help.

"In the Quarter, in these times, no where is safe," Maleny answered with a light-hearted smile meant for comfort. She didn't want anyone worrying over her at a time like this.

"But," a different voice added into the conversation, "there is protection we'd like for you to carry." Maleny and Rebekah turned around as Elijah walked in, seconds later Cami coming in with two werewolf guards of the compound.

"Elijah," Maleny sighed, unsurprised Elijah was pulling this over her. It was very like him.

"I don't want to hear any refusals," Elijah warned her, giving her a playful stern look.

"And I'm also coming with," Cami declared and walked across the room to stand beside Maleny.

"I would come with but I figure I'm useless at that," Rebekah looked to the side, "I don't want to ruin something very important."

"You wouldn't," Maleny put a hand over her arm.

Rebekah looked at her, feeling the woman's honesty in her words. Still, she would refuse, "I can't. I think I'm better here."

"Well, alright then," Maleny breathed in and glanced at Elijah, "We should get going. Please, oh please, keep an eye out on your brother."

"When don't I?" Elijah sarcastically replied then gave her a comforting nod, "But rest assure everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Elijah," Maleny beamed as she looked at Cami, the excitement just bursting out from her, "We have to go!" she pulled the blonde vampire out for the doors.

~ 0 ~

When things took a turn for the worst and Freya returned to the compound to tell her siblings Klaus and apparently Mikael had gone to go up against Dahlia, Hayley swayed to accept Jackson's proposal of fleeing the compound and the Mikaelsons altogether. She didn't feel one good bit about it, even when she had packed Hope's clothes and hers into a bag and Jackson came in their room. It wasn't the best the plan, she knew for sure.

"Hayley, are you ready?" Jackson asked, having no need to whisper since the the remaining Mikaelsons had gone out to St. Ann's church to save Klaus and the apparent new team member Mikael.

"Klaus and Elijah are the oldest, most powerful vampires in the world, and Dahlia's got them scared," Hayley's voice shook with fear, "Dahlia took Maleny's son and I can't let the same happen to Hope."

Jackson walked up to her sympathetically, "It will be fine."

"Do you really think that this is the best plan to protect her?"

"I really do," Jackson nodded. Everything was set to go. They would deviate from the planned spot where Marcel would come pick them up and instead wait for Aiden to arrive with another car to head into the bayou.

~ 0 ~

Seeing the creepy, dark crypt covered in a ring of salt along with other witch marks Maleny didn't quite understand was not a setting anyone would ever pick as a first choice for anything. Davina had gone into her family's crypt and set up for the spell, although no one guessed she had also hid many of Kol's dark objects in there, including the very important, now-working, dagger she and Kol finished before his death.

"Set it over there," Davina instructed the two werewolf guards as they carried in Maleny's coffin.

Maleny, Cami, Alton and Amarrah walked in afterwards, Amarrah carrying in a small bag over her shoulder. She went straight to Davina and set the bag over a small table.

"So this is the spell," she pulled out the scribbled paper Esther had drawn up.

Davina took the paper and gave it a glimpse over, "This...requires a lot of power," she blinked, suddenly hesitant to commit to the spell. She didn't want to do a spell that could put Maleny into a pre-depressive state again.

"You can do it," Maleny put a hand on the teen's arm, "You were able to break part of my curse before."

Davina would've replied 'Because your crazy almost mother-in-law helped me' but felt that would be a downer for everyone. She put on a smile for the woman instead and lightly nodded.

"So, you need to stand over here," she pointed Maleny to a spot across the coffin, "and you have to stay completely still."

"How long will the spell last?" Cami curiously asked.

"No more than five minutes."

"And when will we know if...you know...it worked?" Alton asked next, his beaming smile meant for the arrival for his girlfriend, Yamilet.

"It should take a couple or minutes," Amarrah replied, "If I were you I'd stand a little behind Mal."

"Why?"

"Because chances are she's gonna drop to the ground after the spell. I doubt Yamilet wants to wake up covered in dirt."

Alton chuckled and walked around the circle until he stood a couple feet behind Maleny. Amarrah then turned with Davina, both taking hold of their hands. Cami left the coffin top open and moved away from the circle, backing up to where the guards were, nervous to watch it all unfold.

~ 0 ~

After a bad defeat against Dahlia, the Mikaelsons regrouped back inside the compound, save for Hayley and Jackson who (unfortunately had their plan delayed) were now residing in the safe house of Algiers and Maleny who was still attending to her spell. They were catching Rebekah up with the bad unfolding of the fight they had lost.

"Well, that sounds like a bloody fiasco," she sighed, "Where's Dahlia now?"

"She could be anywhere," Elijah replied, "There wasn't a trace of her left in the church.

Freya, being the only one who was more angry than defeated, remarked, "She's done with us for the night. No doubt, she wants us to take some time to wallow in our defeat.

"Defeat? I disagree," Klaus flashed her a devious smile, "We saw her face. We took her measure. If that's the best she's got, quite frankly, I'm unimpressed."

The most unexpected guest of all, Mikael, spoke up from across the room, "Her aim was not to impress us. She wanted us to reveal our sole weapon, and, like fools, we did."

Rebekah looked between her father and brother incredulously, "Am I hearing things, or did Nik just exchange words with our father?"

"Rebekah. I'd know that wicked tongue anywhere," Mikael said back, almost amused, "What mischief have you gotten yourself into now? No doubt the bastard's doing."

That remark reminded everyone of the ongoing tension. Klaus growled, "Enough. My patience, like this farce of a reunion, is at an end."

"Agreed," Elijah made way for his father, "There only is one question here: What exactly are we doing?"

When Freya saw the discreet glance towards her she erupted into angry shouts, "This was not MY my plan! You," she pointed at Klaus, "rushed it and made but a single weapon!" she still couldn't comprehend why they would show their one weapon, a dagger specially made, to Dahlia in a rushed fight, "Of course she took it from you, and now we've lost what advantage we had and used up the very materials we needed to kill her."

Klaus remained calm against her shouts, seeing the problem less gravely, "It's a bit histrionic. Your materials are easily found. Let's take stock, shall we? There's an ample supply of your blood. Norwegian soil is hardly scarce. What else? Ah, yes... the ashes of Dahlia's viking oppressors."

"Only priceless relics gotten with great difficulty at a museum, lost due to your worthless strategies," Mikael accused.

In one second, Klaus sped the man against a wall, threatening him with the white oak stake. Freya, alarmed, meant to go for them but Rebekah held her back.

"If I feel even the faintest touch of your magic, Freya, I will end him with a flick of my wrist!" Klaus warned Freya before addressing Mikael, "You don't seem surprised."

Mikael only made a noise when he felt the stake brushing over his heart. Other than that, he was not very surprised by the predicament he found himself in. "Betrayal is in your nature, boy."

"No. I wasn't born like this," Klaus snapped, "Her you fight for…" he motioned back to Freya, "Lovely Freya, the daughter you barely know... yet there was a time when you knew me as your son, a time before all the disappointments, the revelations of betrayal. There were moments when all you had to do was be my father, and even then, you despised me, didn't you? I want to know _why_."

Although Klaus had nearly broken down Mikael upheld his cold tone, "I don't know. I just... did."

Furious of the answer, and partially overwhelmed by such a simple answer, Klaus acted out and plunged the white oak stake into Mikael's heart.

"NOO!" Freya screamed as her father fell to his knees, burning to death.

Klaus turned back to his siblings, feigning indifference, "Viking ash is indeed rare... but all you really need is a burning viking corpse."

As he left, Elijah and Rebekah now held back Freya together. They had her hands pinned behind her back to prevent her from attacking Klaus with magic. Freya uncontrollably sobbed her father's death. And, although Elijah and Rebekah knew Mikael wouldn't have kept living so long, they both agreed Klaus' rash decision hadn't been the best under the circumstances they were in.

~ 0 ~

Davina and Amarrah were in the middle of chanting the spell that was near ending. Cami and Alton, while both strong, were struggling to stay on their feet under the strong wind that resulted from the spell. Maleny had her hands balled into fists and her eyes shut. Only her hair moved in the midst of the wind. She could feel the spell's power pulsating through her blood, and even if it was slightly painful, she would withstand it all to be back in her own body.

But suddenly, a strange force picked up and blasted everyone in the room away from the ring and into harsh landings, all ending up unconscious. Several seconds later the sound of heels clicked closer, revealing Dahlia herself. She hummed at the sight before her, taking it all with ease, but soon her attention laid on the coffin. She walked towards it and peered inside where the familiar blonde rested inside, still empty.

"Hello again, my dear," she tapped her fingers alongside the edge of the coffin, "Last time I saw you, Nicolas said you had jumped bodies. Now I hear you're trying to do the same...only this time, there's going to be a new destination," the wide, sinister smile spreading across her face would've gave anyone a fearsome tremble if they had been awake to see it.

~ 0 ~

Night had turned to day, and after the previous actions, no Mikaelson had peace. Tension brewed once again when Josephine made a rather strange entrance into the compound.

"Josephine," Elijah came out with his two siblings to greet the woman, eyeing the woman suspiciously. It wasn't like her to come into the Quarter, much less into the compound.

"Forgive me for calling so early, Elijah, but, I've come bearing a message from your aunt Dahlia," the woman declared, "She is owed debts, and since they have not been paid she will come for the next third generation."

Klaus stepped towards her, "She can writhe in Hell first," he snapped.

"If you must harbor hatred, isn't it better spent on the ones who are really at fault here?" Josephine went on, surprisingly calm, "Your mother for creating the bargain in the first place or your sister and your son for running away?"

At the mention of Nicolas, Klaus nearly lunged on the woman if Elijah hadn't grabbed him. Even through that, Josephine showed no sign of fear.

"It's Dahlia," Rebekah realized afterwards, receiving a wicked grin from the woman.

"I prefer Aunt Dahlia," Dahlia, speaking through Josephine, corrected her.

"You dare enter my home?" Klaus, furiously, demanded, shaking off Elijah's hold from him.

"I came to warn you if you don't hand over the child I will come for you all," she declared, though the fearsome aura died down when the spell she held over Josephine began weakening and blood oozed out from under the choker she wore. "Though, I do not detect her here. I see you've used a spell to cloak her. No matter- such spells will yield, as will you. Say your farewells. You have 'til nightfall tomorrow, and then the child shall be mine."

Klaus could see the woman serving as a host for the spell was already dead and therefore made no second thought about chopping her in the neck and decapitating her. The headless body dropped to the ground and there laid the end of the awful surprise of Dahlia. Unfortunately, soon after Klaus' cellphone rang, the call being from Cami.

"Where the hell is Maleny?" was his first question upon answering. It had been many hours and although he knew he was severely lacking in patience, this was just too long for a spell.

On the other side, Cami was biting her lip as she looked back to the brunette woman sitting on a chair, Alton at her side, the woman weak.

"I hate that guy, I hate him so much, Alton," the brunette was telling Alton with the fury only the controller of the body could muster.

"It's alright, Yamilet," Alton had his hands on her head, "Everything's going to be okay now, I promise."

"We have a problem…" Cami finally said to Klaus over the phone, expecting an even worse fury from him after he heard what happened.

~ 0 ~

Davina repeatedly looked over the spell she and Amarrah attempted to do earlier, hoping to find the mistake they could've possibly done. By finding a mistake, they would be able to fix it. But nothing. There was nothing that told them what had gone wrong in the spell and and why only Yamilet had woken up.

When Klaus entered the crypt, she quickly cleared her throat to motion the others trouble was coming. Sensing the same, Cami was the first one to meet him.

"You have to listen," she began urgently, "We don't...we don't know…"

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he angrily shouted at the entire room until he saw the awakened brunette, staring at him, and he easily saw Maleny no longer was in control of those eyes.

"It's not her anymore," Alton stepped in front of Yamilet, guessing he hadn't yet figured out.

"Klaus, you have to listen to what happened," Cami insisted, "Look…"

* * *

 _Cami sat upright near the entrance hallway and rubbed her head, her eyes scanning the room for the others' conditions. Maleny seemed unconscious, lying face down on the ground, near Alton who groaning as he used the wall to get up. Amarrah and Davina had landed near the table of ingredients, now turned over from the blast. Both women raised their heads off the ground in terrible confusion._

 _"What just happened?" Cami finally asked, watching Alton go to Maleny._

 _"Yamilet?" he gently turned the body over, able to hear a pulse but who was in control of the body he wasn't sure._

 _Cami then rushed to the coffin of Maleny's original body, hoping to hear the heartbeat as well. Neither she nor Alton saw the looks exchanged by Amarrah and Davina._

 _"Yamilet? C'mon…" Alton cradled the head of his girlfriend's body, the heartbeat getting stronger as the woman began to stir, "Yamilet? Is it...is it…?" the woman's eyes opened up and stared at him._

 _"Alton?" the voice of the woman had changed, but to Alton it had only returned to the softer tone of his girlfriend._

 _His eyes filled with tears as he realized it was her, it was Yamilet. She was back with him now._

 _Cami began frowning when she couldn't hear anything from Maleny, "Guys, what's going on?" she glanced at the two witches, "I can't hear the heartbeat. **Why** can't I hear the heartbeat?"_

* * *

Dangerous glares landed on Amarrah and Davina next, "What the hell happened here? You had the spell _written_ down for you!" and he tried charging on the two witches but Cami, along with the help of the two wolf guards that had accompanied them helped her keep him back, "How easier could it have been for you!"

"We don't know what happened!" Amarrah exclaimed, equally frustrated and angry as he was, "Yes, the spell was written down but the power needed was something beyond us. Something happened and we don't know...we just…."

"We don't really know where Maleny's soul went," Davina said quieter, for once accepting his anger against them.

When Klaus took another forceful lunge at them Amarrah jumped in front of Davina, "We think someone hijacked the spell!" she shouted and made him stop to contemplate the idea, "The spell was going fine, maybe a little bumpy but it was going fine, I promise. Someone...someone did this, I could feel it."

It didn't take long for Klaus to come up with a person who would be interested in hurting Maleny at the moment, "...Freya," he muttered.

~ 0 ~

In the safe house, Hayley was anxiously awaiting the return of her husband, and to hear word from Aiden. She didn't like the plan they had settled on, but she found it was the only possible way to protect Hope. They would be trying to cut Hope's magic off through a spell that hopefully Davina would be gracious enough to do for them. But she hated the only thing she could do at the moment was wait. She didn't feel any better when she saw magical green vines suddenly creeping into the place from the outside. They grew to be so big they completely covered the windows. She snatched Hope up into her arms and slowly moved closer to the windows, along with several other of the guards. The crimson red flowers growing on the vines reminded Hayley of the previous encounter with Dahlia, thus letting her know what was happening.

"They're dahlias. She knows we're here," she told the to others, "We need to spread out, now!" the guards didn't waste a minute in doing so, spanning around the outside to fight against the witch.

After trying an unsuccessful phone call from the cellphone, she tried using the landline, hoping to get one of the Mikaelsons' to pick up. However, she came up with the same results.

"I need you to go get help," she called the nearest wolf from the outside, "Now, please!"

Hayley only had a minute to think before she heard the cursed tune of Dahlia's carrying in from the entrance. She picked up Hope again, the baby obliviously chewing on her favorite teddy bear, and began to pace again. When she saw Dahlia finally make an appearance, she stopped and glared at the woman.

"What a beauty," Dahlia remarked of Hope, meaning to step inside only to realize the thick line of sand spread over the doorway, "I sense by entering, you would have me at a considerable disadvantage."

Although scared beyond belief, Hayley made the menacing threat, "Why don't you come on in? I would love to show you some hybrid hospitality."

Dahlia took the threat with amusement, "I only came to chat."

"Fine: if you lay a finger on her, I swear I will make you suffer in ways even your evil mind can't imagine."

Dahlia laughed, waving a hand in pure calmness, "Hayley, is it? I have no quarrel with you. Frankly, I think your anger should be directed at the Mikaelsons. After all, it is because of them that I'm here for your child. It was their mother who made the bargain, it was their sister and their firstborn nephew who ran from me when they _belonged_ to me."

"Well, if you're as the big bitch they made you out to be I don't fault them for running," Hayley snapped.

"I feel...very sorry for you," Dahlia flashed a light smile, "You and the other one, Maleny. Both of you were flung into this world and have suffered because of this family. Unfortunately, her loss will now be your loss, and if you're not careful your own death as well."

"I am not afraid of you," Hayley declared, her mother fury masking her fear, "You are not taking my daughter."

Dahlia tilted her head, "I admire your ferocity to save your child, certainly not like the last child's mother I took."

"That's because she wasn't there! But I'm sure if she was she would have fought in the same way she is now," Hayley angrily said.

"Perhaps," Dahlia consented and dug a hand into her pocket, "which is why I came to strike a deal with you. Clearly, you are the most level-headed of all these people at the moment."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say," Hayley turned away, intending on walking away.

"Not even one that could would allow you to keep your daughter?" the question made Hayley freeze in her tracks. Dahlia smirked as the woman slowly turned back, "You are right, I have no right in taking this child, but I must since I need power to break this sleeping spell. But, your child is not the only source I can use. I will let you keep your daughter if, and only if, you turn in either Freya or Nicolas Mikaelson to me."

Hayley's eyes widened in horror, "Are you...out of your mind? I won't turn in anyone to you."

"Now, my suggestion would be to turn in Freya," Dahlia said calmly, acting as if Hayley hadn't yet said anything, "She's the closest, clearly, and she was never truly part of the family. But, if you see her better suited to stay, bring in Nicolas. With enough power you can break his cloaking spell and bring him here. And if it's the mother's rage you wish to avoid, have no fear, it's all taken care of," she pulled out a small red pendant necklace from her pocket, much like Freya's blue pendant where she had Finn's soul inside.

Hayley's eyes narrowed in on the pendant, trying to figure out what it meant, along with Dahlia's words. She clutched Hope closer to her, "What's that?" she finally decided to ask.

"Imagine it as a little container - it holds Maleny's soul for the moment," Dahlia had a wicked smile stretching across her face, like this was all just a game for her.

"What...what does that mean?" Hayley's insides churned at the idea of what Dahlia could've done to her friend.

"It means Maleny will no longer be a problem if you wish to turn in her son."

"What did you do to my friend!?" Hayley snarled and stalked towards Dahlia, "I swear to God you will regret it if you hurt her, and not by me, but by someone else who's a bit stronger and more angry."

Dahlia put away the pendant back into her pocket, and spoke her last words before leaving, "You have until nightfall tomorrow to make a decision and act on it. Goodbye."

~ 0 ~

As the coffin with Maleny's empty body was placed back into the safe room of the compound, Klaus raged outside in the corridor, Elijah and Rebekah listening from beside.

"It was Freya!" he was shouting, making erratic hand gestures, "She's angry I killed Mikael so she sought revenge!"

"I don't think Freya would do that," Rebekah spoke up rather sure of herself. Klaus stopped pacing to give her a dagger glare, "It doesn't add up," Rebekah insisted, "Ever since Freya got here she's said over and over how she wanted to help Mal."

"Rage makes one act out of order, Rebekah," Klaus snapped.

"Speaking from experience then," Elijah remarked afterwards, earning himself a glare as well.

"This isn't funny! Do you know, out of all this, I am most tired with having to deal with Maleny getting caught in _our_ crossfires?" Klaus' question made the other two siblings stay quiet, allowing the guilt to fill up, "Ever since she came back she has only had one purpose, to find the corpse that would break her spell. I haven't been able to help her because I've been doing this! And, yet, somehow, she's gotten the worst of it."

Elijah could see the pain seeping through his brothers hard words and felt sympathy for him, "Then let all this petty paranoid and stand with us. We will get Maleny back and protect Hope."

"If by "us" you mean you and Freya, then I will not be standing with you."

Elijah sighed, "She is the best chance we have to save your child, not to mention the needed power to help Mal."

"We need her, Niklaus - Freya is our family. If you cannot see the greater picture here-"

"You see only around the next curve in the road! I am looking from above. Freya gave herself away when she complained of our single weapon to kill Dahlia. Now, I know there is a way to defeat our hated enemy without her."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "So enlighten us already and we will do everything in our power to help you!"

"Forsake Freya, and I will let you in!"

Elijah had reached his patience with Klaus and began to rise in volume, "This is insane! Hope is also our family. Now, if you continue to walk this path, you will lead her towards harm. And do not fail to understand me when I say this to you - I will do whatever it takes to prevent this."

"So will I. So, the choice remains yours, brother - Freya, or me," Klaus gestured with open arms before walking past them. He didn't care who stood by him, or who didn't. He would get Maleny back from wherever she was, all in the meanwhile of taking down Dahlia for Hope.

~ 0 ~

After finally seeing Hayley's calls, Elijah made it to the Algiers to hear about the events that had unfolded.

"Of course I tried to call you, Elijah!but Hayley was fuming, "But since Dahlia was able to take down both Klaus and Mikael, I'm guessing that a cell phone tower was a piece of cake."

"And where were the wolves who stood guard?"

"Getting their asses handed to them by Dahlia, just like Klaus did."

And at that moment, Klaus made an entrance as well. Surprised by his presence, Elijah questioningly looked at Hayley.

"I called both of you," she explained, suddenly quieter, "Dahlia is willing to make a deal in order for us to keep Hope."

"Oh, and I imagine the price is extra high," Klaus sarcastically smiled.

"Either we turn in your sister, Freya, or your son, Nicolas or she comes for Hope."

The smile was quickly gone from Klaus' face, and replaced with fury, "And you agreed!?"

"Yes," it was Hayley's turn to be sarcastic, "because if I had agreed then I would definitely be telling you about the deal in the first place," her tone then shifted to a soft, stern one, "I want my daughter safe, Klaus, but the cost of staying here will be too high for your family. Also," she knew her next words would probably bring the tip of the iceberg, "I don't understand how, but...she has Maleny trapped in some type of pendant necklace."

" _She_ took Maleny!?" Klaus roared, only this time there was no one to attack.

Hayley sighed, "Look, with everything that's going on, we have to go," she received the expected alarmed, confused faces of the brotherS so she quickly added in, "Jackson is out getting supplies, and then we're taking the wolves and we're headed to the Bayou."

"The swamp?" Klaus arched an eyebrow, completely unamused with the silly plan, "So my child can be protected by the very wolves Dahlia so easily defeated? Absolutely not!"

Frustrated, Hayley marched up to him, coming face to face, "You know, I am so over taking advice from you, Klaus. All it has done so far is put Hope in danger. From now on, I am going to do what I want to do. We're leaving."

He shoved her back before she could leave the place, "You're not going anywhere unless I tell you to."

"I am not your prisoner, Klaus!"

Elijah sighed, trying to break them apart, "Both of you, please- we're playing into Dahlia's hands."

"Not doing as I say plays into her hands!" Klaus snapped, "While you two have been kow-towing to Freya and devising ways to flee with your tail between your legs, I've been forging a new path. I know what Freya was planning, and I know how to kill Dahlia.

But suddenly, they heard Jackson's booming voice calling out for Klaus. A couple of seconds later, he came in holding Aiden's dead body over his shoulders with a werewolf guard behind.

"Oh, my God," Hayley blinked when Aiden was placed down on a table. The corpse was marred in what looked like claw marks and had his heart taken out.

"Klaus made Aiden spy on us. Instead, he told me everything," Jackson turned to Klaus, fully accusing him, "so you killed him!"

Klaus only had a second to look over the corpse when Hayley was already accusing him as well.

"You killed one of the wolves sworn to protect our daughter?" she frowned.

Seeing all the accusing faces, and thinking it over for a minute, Klaus went with, "So what if I did? This is what happens to anyone who dares cross me!"

The werewolf that had come in with Jackson made a remark, "just give us the word, Jackson."

"Yes! Come and have a go!" Klaus shouted, motioning them to have at it, "But you'll be putting your life on the line for one who is all too willing to betray you. Perhaps this never would have happened if he'd had a real Alpha."

Jackson lost it and lunged for him, punching him across the face. In retaliation, Klaus sent Jackson backwards, into other wolves that had come in from the commotion. Hayley tried getting in to defend Jackson but suffered a blow to the stomach and flung to the side. It wasn't until Elijah put himself between Klaus and Jackson that things froze.

"Do you wish to die?" Elijah darkly inquired from Jackson.

Furious, Hayley got up and shoved Elijah back, "You wanna kill me, too, Elijah?"

Elijah moved back to where Klaus stood, "If you come at him, you come at me."

Klaus smirked with such a pleasant outcome, "You lot should make better use of your time. I suggest burying your dead."

"GET OUT!" Hayley screamed, violently pointing at them to the doors.

Elijah sighed and glanced at his brother, "Niklaus, you mentioned a plan. I recommend you begin. Hayley and Hope are safe for the time being and not going anywhere."

With a fake smile, Klaus nodded, "Shan't be long," he promised and calmly walked off.

~ 0 ~

In Marcel's apartment, he and Rebekah were discussing what apparently had happened to Aiden. And though she knew her brother perfectly, Rebekah was still stunned of the news.

"I can't believe this is happening. My brother's lost his bloody mind!" she exclaimed, slumping back against the couch, "I don't know whether to blame this on what happened to Mal, I mean...did his anger really drive him to do THIS this?"

"You really think those wolves are gonna fight to protect Hope now?" Marcel asked the winning question, one that left Rebekah deeply pondering of the consequences Klaus' action would bring upon them.

"He ruins everything he touches! Turns everyone against us!" Rebekah raged and shook her head. "Honestly, sometimes I don't understand how Maleny can stand him!" But then she got to wondering if Maleny had been around, would he still have done such an outrageous thing?

Suddenly, Davina appeared by the entrance, teary eyed from the catastrophe, "Marcel?"

"We just heard," Marcel went for yer, "Is Josh with you?"

"No," she shook her head, "When Jackson came to get Aiden's body, he just took off."

"D- D, I'm so sorry," Marcel took her into a hug, letting her cry for a little.

Davina pulled herself together and stepped back, "I brought something for you," she dug into her purse and pulled out the gold dagger she and Kol finished.

Rebekah caught sight of the familiar dagger and gaped, "Is that what I think it is?"

Davina nodded, "The dagger Kol and I made. I want you to use it," she looked at Marcel, "Mal's gonna have to forgive me but I want you to put Klaus down."

Without saying a word, Marcel took the dagger from her, glancing at Rebekah to see what she wanted to do with it.

~ 0 ~

Amarrah and Cami had been going through Maleny's room in search of her mother's spell book. The idea was to find to a spell that would either locate Maleny's whereabouts, or bring her back from wherever she was. Amarrah squealed when she found the book in one of the drawers set against a wall.

"Aha! Yes!" she cheered and turned back to Cami, "Got it!"

Cami was relieved to see the book back and motioned for the witch to follow her out. When they did, they caught Klaus heading into his art room. The two women exchanged concerned looks, and after a moment they walked for the art room them selves.

Klaus was lurking through his things when he heard one of them clearing their throat. He was slightly confused to see them both smirking at him. "Can I help you both?" he asked the empty, sarcastic question.

"We've been thinking," Amarrah announced, ignoring the loud scoff he gave in response, "about the whole Aiden thing, and we have something to tell you."

"I believe everyone else has covered the basics of insults and whatnot," Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Why are you lying?" Cami sharply asked, starting him, "No one is here but us. We're trying to help you and you lying does no good."

"I'm not lying," Klaus frowned.

"It doesn't make sense," Amarrah continued, "None of it does. See, Elijah thinks you did it because Aiden betrayed you, but Rebekah thinks it's because of what happened to Mal."

"Yes," Klaus slowly, and darkly, said to the women, meaning on scaring them.

Cami took a step towards him, smirking even wider, "Liar, liar, pants on fire. We don't believe you, so just stop and tell us what it is you're planning."

"You have us, Alton and even Yamilet who's craving for revenge against your family," Amarrah reminded him, "Tell us."

Klaus considered the many things he could tell them, but never the true plan. He did think, however, of one detail they would be perfect in working at.

"Dahlia intercepted the spell you tried earlier," he looked over at Amarrah, "She placed Maleny's soul into a pendant necklace much like the one Freya wears around her nek. Figure a spell to get Maleny back."

Amarrah blinked, her mind racing to process the horrible news. Cami, on the other hand, pulled herself together rather fast in order to think.

"We have to know why she did it first and with what spell."

"She meant it as part of a deal she made with Hayley, which she didn't take clearly," Klaus turned back to his things, "Get Mal back, that's your task. The rest is for me."

But at that moment, Elijah strode into the room, "You put them in the paint," he accused, "Father's ashes, the earth from sacred ground, all hidden in plain sight."

Klaus turned back in anger, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be guarding Hayley."

"She's gone," Elijah declared rather calmly despite what was to come next, "She and Jackson took Hope, and you will not find them, brother."

"You helped Hayley escape? With my daughter?" the anger settled instantaneously over Klaus.

Cami was horrified to hear Elijah had done such a thing, especially without even talking to someone about it, "Elijah…" she whispered.

"Someone had to protect that child," Elijah began but Klaus has fully vamped-out and shoved him back until he was practically holding him over the balcony rail.

"HOW DARE YOU?"

Elijah grabbed Klaus' arm and twisted it to turn him around, shoving him back into the room. Klaus ended crashing through his tables.

"Cami…" Amarrah was horrified, and frankly scared, of the sight before them. The blonde gently pushed her out of the room and considered the idea of going in to help, but...she wasn't quite sure _which_ brother to help. Klaus had his reasons, but Elijah was at a disadvantage due to his lack of knowledge about the truth.

Klaus had come back and thrown Elijah across the room then sped over to continue, "I'm a hybrid, Elijah. Why provoke a fight you cannot win?"

Elijah didn't say a word back and instead pulled out the golden dagger and jammed it through Klaus' heart. The hybrid was so caught off guard he didn't have a moment to think and pull the dagger when it already started taking effect.

"Elijah!" Cami screamed in both horror and anger. She didn't think twice before speeding over to take the dagger out herself.

"No, Cami!" Elijah yanked her back but the blonde was willing to fight him for it. She punched him in the face with all her might, sending him a decent amount of distance away.

"Amarrah!" Cami called and motioned her with a nod to get the dagger.

But Amarrah was suddenly grabbed by Rebekah and Freya from behind. She dropped the spell book and struggled against the two women.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Cami meant to go for the two sisters and help Amarrah when Elijah was back on his feet and grabbed her from behind.

All in the meanwhile, the desiccation was taking full effect over Klaus. He had fallen to his knees and could only watch the last of the events in struggle.

"Cami, just stop!" Elijah was in and full struggle against the blonde in his arms.

Cami was jumping and making attempts to punch him from behind. She was beyond furious with the recent decisions that had apparently been taken without a word to her. After all that Elijah had told her about being part of them, a part of their family, she felt she was owed at least that much.

"CAMI!"

"NO!" Cami screamed and elbowed Elijah harshly, making him pull back. She sped towards the now desiccated Klaus on the floor, however Elijah got to her first and, with an immense pain in his heart, snapped her neck.

"No!" Amarrah exclaimed, teary eyed, as she watched her friend drop to the floor with a thud.

Elijah didn't look at all pleased with the happenings. His own teary eyes had blurred his vision, and though it hurt him, he stood by his actions with all the consequences that would follow.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Merry belated Christmas and a Happy New Years! I'm back! And I'm so embarrassed cos I came back with like 3 different drafted OC stories for other CW shows xD. No WiFi meant a lot of offline google doc time in the night. But anyways, whaddya think about this chapter? A bit of a twist and I'm sorry about the lack of Mal again - girl's got it tough! And not to mention the little incidient with Elijah & Cami - that one is _so_ gonna come back and bite Elijah I swear xD.

 ** _For the Review:_**

TWINS INDEED. Fun fact, in the beginning, I originally had it planned for them to only have one child - Marlenie. But then things happened and Nicolas came up ^.^ And thanks! I most certainly did have so much fun with the fam! Sad to be back but we all gotta face the reality some time lmao.

* * *

Sooo...next chapter Klaus gets to see his son for the first time - sort of - and we begin to get the concluding chapters for the story! It's a bit twisty but there's a clear message of the main couple of this story ;). Until next time! [Updates will resume the normal schedule again]


	28. It's You & I

In her apartment, Amarrah passed the pages of Abigail Rowan's spell book silently, still searching for a spell to help Maleny. She was sat on the couch chair beside the longer couch...where Cami laid unconscious from Elijah's earlier attack. With the help of Alton and Yamilet, they had carried the blonde vampire, along with the coffin holding Maleny's body, to Amarrah's apartment. It had been several hours since the daggering of Klaus, and frankly there was a large question of what to do next.

"You don't have drinks," Yamilet walked out from the kitchen with Alton moments after, "You're French - why don't you have drinks?"

Amarrah raised her look from the spell book, unamused by the woman's antics so far, "Because all I've done since I've gotten to this Quarter is perform spells for vampires. Forgive me if my grocery shopping is a bit lacking."

Yamilet rolled her eyes and plopped down on the smaller couch across her. Just then, Cami began to stir and slowly woke up. Her eyes scanned the immediate area and when it appeared she was confused, the others gently spoke to her.

"Hey," Alton helped her sit up straight, "Do you remember what happened?"

For a moment, it seemed she was going to say 'no' but when her eyes narrowed into a deep glare Amarrah knew she was remembering it all. "It's okay, Cami," Amarrah leaned forwards, "Let it out, it can't be easy to-"

"Screw him!" Cami erupted into loud, angry shouts as she jumped to her feet, "He actually _snapped_ my neck! I can't believe it!"

Yamilet looked upon the blonde in mere amusement, although she did have some sympathy for the woman. "Honey, I learned the hard way that family only uses people." She was completely outraged with the Mikaelsons, or specifically the eldest of the siblings and the mother. To work for them nonstop, going against even your own boyfriend, only to be snatched and used for a wicked revenge plan was an understatement for a "stabbed in the back" statement. It angered her more that the two responsible for losing her body were already dead and not by her hands. "Unless you're one of them, you're dispensable."

"This wasn't any normal back-stab," Cami stopped pacing to take a deep breath, needing to calm down. She straightened and looked around for something.

"It's okay, we brought Mal's body with us," Amarrah assumed that was the blonde's concern. She assumed after what happened last night, Cami would not want to go anywhere near the compound. Alton and Yamilet were then called upon to help move the body out of there at once. Neither of the three remaining Mikaelsons had a word to say about, all feeling terrible for the consequences of their actions...yet not enough to undo it.

"Okay," Cami took another breather, her hands running in her hair while she thought, "Mals' body is here, you've got the spell book…"

"If we could get the spell we need we could have Mal back," Amarrah lightly smiled.

"Yeah, and then she'll wake up to see the giant betrayal her so-called family committed against her boyfriend," Yamilet scoffed and slumped back against the couch.

Amarrah playfully glared at the woman, "You know, I liked you better when you weren't in control of the body."

Yamilet rolled her eyes, "It's only the truth and you all know it. Think about it, do you really want to bring back this Maleny right when her family is quite literally at the brink of war?"

"Yes," Cami firmly replied not even a second afterwards, "Because no matter what they would _never_ hurt her. No, she needs to be here so she can set things straight. And besides, if we don't bring her back who will?"

"What do you mean?" Alton frowned at that.

Cami sighed and stepped back from the couch, once again picking up a slow pace, "Well, the way the Mikaelsons work is they prioritize. Klaus and his paranoia was the biggest problem right now...so they took him out," she shook her head, "Dahlia's deadline is the next thing, meaning," she looked at the trio sadly, "Mal's the last of the priorities right now."

"You think they would forget about her like that?" Amarrah quietly asked, almost appalled at the idea.

"Answer me this," Cami turned to them again, her hands behind her back, "Have they even mentioned bringing their brother Kol back yet?"

The reality hit Amarrah and Alton fast and both sighed. If they didn't work to get Maleny back, then she really wouldn't be back until the whole Dahlia fiasco was completely finished.

They couldn't wait that long, and they wouldn't.

~ 0 ~

Dahlia resided in an unknown crypt of the Quarter's cemetery, preparing for a spell no doubt as she mixed several ingredients inside a cauldron. She dipped her hands into the cauldron full of blood and slowly mixed in the ingredients. The red pendant necklace in which she'd trapped Maleny's soul was now tied around her neck, glowing.

"We define ourselves by our family. From birth, we share their names, entrust them to protect that which we hold most dear. We value them above all others, and yet we are inevitably forced apart. Promises are made and left unkept. Children, in particular, turn their backs on those who raised them, seeking lives of their own. The bond of family is not a bond forged on choice. In fact, some would see family as a terrible burden," she smiled wickedly ahead, expecting some sort of response.

"And you tell me this as a lesson of some sort?" came the bitter, sassy response of Maleny. She stood several feet away from Dahlia, though visible only to the witch. "A lesson where I'm supposed to repent for ever sticking by the Mikaelsons?'"

Dahlia slowly got up and turned to the blonde, "Because of them you are now in _my_ hands," she reminded, gesturing to Maleny, "With one word of mine I can destroy your soul and finally put your dusty old life to sleep for eternity," Maleny gulped, momentarily quiet against the threat. Dahlia went on, "You're only here by my gracious hand, don't forget."

"...and you clearly want something from me," Maleny spoke up again, her voice bearing a hint of more visible fear, "Or else you wouldn't have interfered with my spell."

Dahlia mockingly laughed and turned back to the altar, "Oh I saved you before you really harmed yourself. The spell would not have worked."

"It too would have," Maleny declared sternly, but Dahlia just laughed again, "We had everything we needed. The spell was handed to us by your sister, Esther, before she died."

"And she clearly had to have written the large amount of energy it required, no?"

"Of course, but my friends were more than capable-"

"Your two weaklings of friends?" Dahlia rolled her eyes, "The girl can barely handle herself and the other does not have the skill needed. You would have doomed yourself, Maleny. I saved you."

"Don't pull that crap on me," Maleny crossed her arms, "Get to the point instead. What do you want from me? And fair warning, if it involves harming my family, you might as well kill me."

Dahlia evilly smiled before glancing over her shoulder, "Oh, I should probably mention that your 'family'," she created air-quotes, "has already begun crumbling down with betrayal. You may not be so inclined to defend them when you know."

"Know what?" Maleny stepped towards the woman curiously, detecting a hint of satisfaction from the woman and that, honestly, made her stomach churn.

"Niklaus has been daggered by his family with a dagger made by your very own witch friend," Dahlia turned around to the wide eyed, gaping blonde.

Slowly, Maleny began shaking her head, "No, n-n-n-no...you're lying. You're-"

"I'm not, and you'll see that after I talk to him," Dahlia promised with a pointed finger at Maleny, another arm gestured to the altar, "You see, the spell I'm creating is to speak to him and make an ally of him."

"You're out of your deranged mind if you think he'll accept," Maleny declared, though she was a little nervous of what tricks Dahlia could be trying to pull on Klaus. If he was daggered by his family, then he would wake in terrible fury...fury that would drive him to make awful decisions.

"And, I'm sorry," Dahlia's voice brought Maleny back to the present. She was once again facing the alter, now on her knees and her fingers bloody from the cauldron.

"Sorry for what?" Maleny dreaded to ask, knowing nothing good would be coming out of the woman's mouth.

"You won't be a part of this conversation," Dahlia mumbled a couple of spell words, and though Maleny missed it, her eyes rolled back as the spell began to take effect.

"Stop!" Maleny exclaimed and rushed towards the witch, but it was too late. The witch dropped to her side on the ground, unconscious. "Dahlia!?" Maleny tried shaking the woman awake but her hands made no contact. She couldn't feel anything.

With a defeated sigh, Maleny dropped to the floor herself, leaning against the altar. She pulled her knees to her chest and tilted her head back. She would have to wait...wait and see what her fate, along with the Mikaelsons' would be after Dahlia's 'talk' with Klaus.

~ 0 ~

Rebekah impatiently waited in the St. James Infirmary, where no magic would be able to hurt her, for Marcel. She didn't like being the weakling in her family, but until she managed to de-link herself from the kids Eva Sinclair used for her plan she couldn't jump bodies. So, when she saw Marcel dragging Vincent into the place she was more than urgent to get things started.

"Woah!" Vincent grumbled as Marcel pushed him forwards, "You could have just sent me a text, you know."

Rebekah tilted her head, lightly smiling, "Well, then you wouldn't have answered and only hid from us. And seeing we're a bit short on helpful witches, we couldn't take that risk. I need you to de-link me."

In any other case, they would have asked Amarrah for help, but seeing she was against them at the moment, and Davina having no knowledge of such spells, they wered forced to get Vincent.

"Get on it," Marcel ordered Vincent.

"This kind of dark magic?" Vincent gawked, scratching his head, "It's tricky. Alright? I can reverse-engineer Eva's work, but it's gonna take some time," he glanced at Rebekah, "And you're gonna have to do your own magic!"

Marcel rolled his eyes, "She's not exactly a pro."

"Well, she is exactly in the host body of the witch that's at the center of the link. Besides, I've done my last bit of magic. Now, I wanna help the kids, but after that? I'm done. No more witch business."

"Fine! Get it done," Marcel repeated before addressing Rebekah, "I'll touch base later."

But Marcel only made it a couple of feet when Vincent shouted, "And when we're done? We're _all_ done! I'm not your witch for hire!"

~ 0 ~

"Yeah, Amarrah, I'm on my way back," Cami assured the French woman through the phone, simultaneously sifting through a couple of her family's dark objects in her home.

They had agreed she would go and collect the ones that would possibly help bring Maleny's soul into another inanimate vessel much like Dahlia was using to keep her in. While she looked through objects, Amarrah would try a locator spell on Dahlia. The woman was now in the Quarter and thus much easier to find, considering her deadline was coming up rather fast.

Cami had managed to locate a box that could possibly help them. However, she was interrupted by a knock on her front door.

"Call you back, Ams," the blonde hung up and stuffed her phone back into her jeans pocket before going to answer. The person on the other side was the least person she wanted to see in the world. "And just what the hell do you want, Elijah?" she tilted her head, feigning thoughts of his intentions.

Elijah was equally as uncomfotable as she was, but the problems at hand demanded he forget his own issues and went straight for the solutions. "You don't have to speak with me-"

"Good," Cami grinned and moved to shut the door when Elijah put a foot in between it and the doorhinge.

"-but you do have to help," he finished with a small sigh.

Cami had a good laugh, "Right. I have a lot of things to do, actually, so if you could just go…"

"It's serious, Camille," his sharp, almost scolding tone, angered Cami.

"I assure you what _I'm_ doing is just as serious," she snapped, stepping forwards, "I'm trying to bring my cousin back from the clutches of Dahlia. You do remember her, right? Busts her ass to help you and your family all the time?"

Elijah sighed again, "Of course we mean to help Maleny. But right now, she would agree Hope is the priority."

"And I agree with her, we all do," Cami assured, "So you go do that and leave me the hell alone so that I, along with Amarrah, can help Maleny."

"We need _your_ help as well!"

Cami rolled her eyes, "About what, Elijah? Cos it turns out I don't know much about this Dahlia plan as I thought I did _before_ getting my neck snapped."

"I'm truly sorry about that," Elijah meant to touch her but she stepped away, warning him with the door should he try it again, "I know you must be angry about it-"

Cami's light scoff made him stop, "I was in the beginning, but if you think _that's_ what I'm angry and upset about then it just shows you still don't know me. Just tell me what you want so you can leave."

"It seems that Niklaus' distrust of Freya wasn't entirely misplaced. Freya wants to use Hope to lure Dhlia in to a trap," after hearing that from Elijah, Cami was speechless with horror.

"That's...that's horrible!"

"I have another idea," Elijah began again, "Perhaps we can use something else to ensnare Dahlia. I was hoping your dark objects would generate power to create a decoy for Dahlia."

"Okay…" Cami stepped back and turned to the many boxes she had piled around, "...yeah, I can see that working. Dahlia is using Hope as the new beacon for her salvation, but I think I may have some things that could help," she walked towards the needed boxes.

"Thank you," Elijah honestly said as he watched her pick up a box.

"I'm only doing this for the little girl, Elijah," she warned and returned holding the box, "I've learned to love that girl as much as you all have. But that's it. _You_ can take that to Davina who will also probably help if you tell her it's for Hope," she pushed the box to him for him to take, "And also, I should mention that Klaus didn't kill Aiden."

Momentarily confused, Elijah narrowed his eyes at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Before you and your family rudely came in to dagger him, he confessed to Amarrah and I that he didn't kill Aiden. He just took the blame because of some insane dictator-edict about making people fear him."

Although horrified to know they had wrongly accused Klaus, Elijah shook his head, "Nevertheless, had I left Niklaus standing, the very army protecting Hope would have revolted."

"I should be more surprised that this is what you've decided, but I'm not," Cami swallowed hard, "But I should warn you of the wrath he will unleash because of this," and although she was still heavily angry with Elijah, she was still scared of what Klaus could do to him when he was undaggered.

"I am more than aware, believe me," Elijah assured, "But until Hope is safe I cannot undagger him."

"That's on you, then," Cami crossed her arms, "Now can you please leave? I have many things to do."

Elijah nodded, resigned to her anger as he knew he had it very well deserved. "Thank you, and...I'm sorry."

"So am I," Cami whispered and stepped back inside her house, shutting the door and locking it. She breathed in a shaky breath, intending on calming down. She couldn't get emotional, not when, as she had said, there was plenty of important things to do.

~ 0 ~

Klaus didn't know what was worse, still being daggered or being forced to witness Dahlia's memories. Dahlia led him through the solitary woods, no doubt about to show him another memory of his young mother, Esther, betraying Dahlia.

"Very cliché," Klaus remarked about the entire show he was witnessing, "Tell me, did you inspire the witches of Grimm lore? Enslaving young children in a hut on the edge of a dark forest? I suppose you plan for this to be Hope's fate. And yet you foolishly think you can make an alliance with me?"

Dahlia seemed to take offense as she snapped back, "I did not enslave Freya or Nicolas, I kept them from those who abuse our craft, demonized us... and, most importantly, I shielded them from themselves."

The scenery before them changed so that there was a wooden table covered in different herbs and plants. Beside it was a small fire, and around it all were trees with hanging dolls. However, the scene was not part of Klaus' attention - it was the young, teen-looking boy standing in front of the table. While the teen's back was to him, Klaus easily identified him as Nicolas, his son. Without thinking, he stepped towards the scene, almost forgetting it was just a memory and that he wouldn't even be able to touch nor talk to his son.

"Nicolas!? Nicolas!?" he then heard Freya's distinct voice calling. Out came the blonde witch rushing towards Nicolas, "What are you doing out here?"

Nicolas had been holding his hands together in front of him, eyes shut, as he whispered words of a spell. Even when Freya came to him, he didn't stop.

"Nick, stop it," Freya watched the wind pick up around them, "You're gonna hurt yourself…"

"I don't care!" Nicolas suddenly shouted, startling Freya. "I want to find my mum!"

Dahlia sighed at the same time Freya did, making Klaus look at her, "For the entire time I had that boy with me, he only ever uttered two sentences to me: 'I hate you' and 'I'm going to find my mother'."

And although Klaus had several, probably many insults to give to the old witch, he returned his attention to Nicolas. He was studying the teen's features, down to the very last strand of dirty blonde hair on his head. Freya was right, as had been Maleny, Nicolas did look very similar to him.

"Nick, stop this!" Freya was still ordering her nephew. The small fire Nicolas had beside the table grew larger, a dangerous size that even Dahlia had come out to see.

"Nicolas!" she came running towards the teen and violently shook him to snap him out of the sell. She snatched from him the herbs he held between his hands, "Where did you get the yarrow flower?"

Nicolas didn't say anything, only maintained a deep glare on the woman. Dahlia then glanced at Freya for the explanation.

"I did not…" she shook her head.

Dahlia groaned and threw the petals to the side, "You cannot go past the stream, it is too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" Nicolas erupted into yells, "I don't care about your idiotic boundaries! I don't care what punishments you create for me! I simply do not care! And frankly, I don't care for you! Have you ever thought I may want to encounter another person besides you and my aunt? Perhaps my mother? My-"

Dahlia forcibly grabbed his hands, "People are frightened of that which they do not understand."

"I would rather take my chances with them than spend another minute here!"

As the scene progressed, Klaus watched with a hint of a smirk at the corner of his lips. It was more proof that Nicolas was truly his son, and Maleny's. The snaps were of hers, and the booming shouts of his. A perfect blend. A perfect blend that he and Maleny didn't get to see because of Dahlia.

Klaus was brought out of his thoughts at the harsh sound of screams. They belonged to Nicolas who was still furious as ever against Dahlia. There was a strong wind that suddenly picked up around them, clearly due to Nicolas.

"Dahlia…" Freya breathed in evident fear, even taking steps away.

"Freya, leave," the older witch urgently ushered the blonde to leave, "Nicolas, control it. Control yourself!"

Nicolas clasped his hands over his head, the overwhelming power hurting him. As the blonde grew stronger, blood ran down Nicolas' nose. Soon enough, he began coughing up blood as well.

"Focus!" Dahlia ordered repeatedly but things only got worse. Dead starlings along with crows dropped from the sky as if it were pouring rain.

Nicolas dropped to his knees and screamed at the top of his lungs as the pain literally felt like bricks pounding down on his head.

Dahlia did the same and took him into a hug, still mumbling to him the orders to focus on his control. Slowly, the wind began dying but Nicolas was still shaken up and trembling as his power settled down.

"Sing with me. Calm your heart," Dahlia grabbed him by the head, beginning the familiar tune and soon joined in by Nicolas himself.

Dahlia glanced at Klaus to see he was completely horrified by all that he saw. "Your son had no control over his power. And with his ridiculous temper it was worse."

Although shaken, Klaus didn't fail to throw the blame on her, "You rapidly aged him in a year, after you'd stripped him from his mother."

"A mother who hadn't been there for a over a year," Dahlia calmly reminded him, "And it was not due to my age spell. First-born witches in this bloodline possess devastating power. But do you see…?" she walked towards her younger self and Nicolas, gesturing to their tight embrace, "Freya has painted me to be a thief who enslaved her and Nicolas. But the truth is I helped Nicolas - I _saved_ him," Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes. Dahlia persisted in her declaration, "If it hadn't been for me arriving to take him your son would have been thrown into the same cycle his mother was forced into. Or worse, he would have been sacrificed completely and died. You may not admit it, but I am the reason Nicolas lives to see the day. Because of me, you will get to see him again."

Although he would never openly admit it to her, Klaus accepted the truth. With Maleny gone, and he unaware of his existence, Nicolas could have easily been killed or cursed. Still, that would not change the fact Dahlia was the enemy hell bent on stealing his other child for revenge. She was the enemy...and she needed to die.

~ 0 ~

Cami wandered through the cemetery searching for Davina in order to get more help for Maleny's cause. However, she stumbled across something far more different instead.

Maleny was still sitting on the ground, against the altar, when she spotted Cami hurrying in from the entrance. "Oh my God," Maleny quickly got up just as Cami came to a stop beside Dahlia on the ground.

"Oh my God," Cami breathed in shock at the sight of the old witch. She was clearly under the influence of a spell.

"You can't hear me...nor see me," Maleny realized sadly, "But I'm right here…"

Cami's eyes were drawn to the red pendant necklace on Dahlia's neck. She gasped, "Mal…" she bent down and with a shaky hand reached for the pendant.

"Cami, don't…" Maleny watched the entire thing in terror. She didn't know when Dahlia would wake up but she certain didn't want to find out when Cami was right there.

But Cami ripped the pendant from Dahlia's neck and cheered, "Oh you're coming with me, Mal!" she stood up and looked around, suddenly seeing the altar, "Ew…we should go, before Dahlia wakes up. I'm sure she won't mind me taking you, Mal."

Maleny scoffed, "No, I mean, she clearly went through the trouble of intercepting the spell for you take me away."

Cami quickly sped out of the crypt, forcing Maleny to disappear and consequently follow.

~ 0 ~

Freya was up in her bell tower performing a locator spell that would find the whereabouts of Hayley in the bayou. She was startled by the presence of Amarrah.

"I'm not here by choice," Amarrah laid the truth, "I'm here because I need information on the pendant you wear," she pointed to the blue pendant necklace wrapped around Freya's neck, "For Maleny."

Freya shifted and pushed some hair behind her ear, "I promised Maleny I would return her to her body, and I do intend on keeping my word-"

"Yes, before or after you kill your loony aunt?" Amarrah strode into the room, half irritated, "Must I remind you Dahlia controls the soul? You don't know if we might need her-"

"You won't," assured Freya, but it wasn't enough for Amarrah.

"Thing is, I no longer trust you or your family. Actually," Amarrah bitterly laughed, "Right now, I would trust Klaus a hundred times more than all of you put together."

Freya sighed, "I'm sorry you got caught in the crossfires, but it was necessary to dagger Niklaus, he would have gotten us killed for sure."

Amarrah rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't care anymore. I only came for information."

Freya looked past the French woman to Elijah who'd appeared at the doorway. Immediately she forgot Amarrah's request and warned Elijah, "I have located Hayley, and I strongly advise you not attempt to stand in my way."

Amarrah glanced back at the suited Original, "Great, two more Mikaelsons' than I needed."

Elijah addressed far nicer than received, "Tell Camille her objects did help us. We'll be using a golem for a decoy," his eyes then darted above her to Freya, "Niklaus' paintings contain Mikael's ashes and the soil. Go to the compound."

"You cannot stop me from getting that baby," Freya warned him again. She didn't want to actually hurt Hope, they only needed to use her as bait against Dahlia.

Elijah disregarded her warning and informed her, "You begin the spell. Prepare the battlefield. I'll bring Hope to you."

Amarrah was horrified to hear such a plan between the family. As Elijah left, she turned back to Freya, "You people are awful - and I thought that way before any of this happened."

Freya sighed, "We won't let Dahlia anywhere near Hope. We only mean to use her as bait to lure Dahlia into a boundary that would render her mortal."

"Clever," Amarrah remarked, mildly impressed, "but that doesn't change the fact you're all evil betrayers."

Freya turned around to the table behind her and gathered up small books, "These are the ones that could help you with Maleny."

"Thank you," Amarrah took the books, displaying a light surprise in her face.

"We may be indeed evil betrayers, but I do genuinely love Maleny and only want her to be safe and back in her body," Freya softly said, "I hope you find what you're looking. And, when this is all over, I will help you sincerely."

"Well, I hope you make it out alive to do so," Amarrah responded with and turned to head out.

~ 0 ~

"So," Klaus took several steps around the now empty woods as Nicolas and the younger Dahlia had made way for their cottage, "Do you intend on receiving a 'thank you' from me because of what you did to my son?"

Dahlia stood across him, watching him carefully, "I would be lying if I said 'no' but I also know that's not how you work so I'll just cut straight to the point."

"Please do," Klaus sarcastically smiled, motioning her to do so.

"I propose a deal in which both sides would win," Dahlia stepped forwards, "I need to rid myself of this slumber spell and at the moment Hope is the only witch with the power to do so. You," she gestured to him, "want to find your eldest child and bring him home. I can make that happen, so long as you allow me to link myself to Hope in order to break the spell."

"And so you would have open range on Hope's power," Klaus scoffed at the terrible idea, "Guess again."

"No, no, I only mean to link myself to Hope for a short period. She's not the first of her generation, Nicolas is," Dahlia smiled wickedly, "And like it or not his power owed to me. He _needs_ me, and when he gets back I will only channel what is necessary from him...while also continuing to train him."

"My, my, that does sound tempting," Klaus said, although whether it was true other yet more sarcasm Dahlia wasn't sure.

"Think about it," Dahlia gestured, "Although, your time is short and really, there is nothing to think about," she waved a hand towards him and suddenly the memories were over.

Klaus awake with a deep gasp inside the coffin his siblings had placed him in. He chucked the golden dagger to the side and scrambled out of the coffin, though his legs weren't quite to the challenge just yet. He was still weak and in desperate need of blood to replenish himself. Still, he needed to leave and figure out what had happened in his absence.

~ 0 ~

"And you just found it!?" Amarrah held up Dahlia's red pendant necklace, still gaping at how Cami had been able to find it so easily.

"Dahlia had it around her neck so I just took it," Cami sighed, once again pacing back and forth.

"And you didn't think to kill the bitch?" Yamilet walked in from the kitchen holding a glass of wine. She flashed a smirk to Amarrah, "Good news, I bought wine now."

Amarrah rolled her eyes, "Of course you did."

Cami stopped pacing to answer Yamilet, "I couldn't have. Dahlia's protected by that immortal slumber spell. If I did anything she would've killed me the moment she woke up. I had to leave her there."

"But that's okay because you took the most important thing," Amarrah gently placed the necklace on the table side of the couch, "Now at least we have a chance at helping Mal."

"We have the body, we managed to get the spell books and the pendant," Cami smiled proudly, "Let's get to work, ladies."

~ 0 ~

Elijah and Rebekah gathered in a lounge room to hear a rather devastating voicemail from Hayley. Unbeknownst to them, Klaus was also listening in from outside.

" _Elijah... I'm calling to say goodbye. Hope and I... we can't be part of your family anymore. All Hope's life, her family has tried to destroy her. That can't be my little girl's story. Family is supposed to love you. Even if you take down Dahlia, Hope would still be Klaus' daughter. She'd inherit a thousand years of enemies, all his anger and rage... I don't want Hope to be a Mikaelson, all the pain that comes with that name... She doesn't deserve that. Goodbye._ "

Klaus was beyond reason to hear his daughter was being taken from him. This was why Elijah had daggered him!? That would not be how the story ended. He would not lose his second child, not if he had anything to say about that.

~ 0 ~

Dahlia was in a near similar rage as Klaus was, but hers was directed towards the thief who'd taken her pendant off her neck. While she left a new spell working on the altar, she performed another one to see who had entered the crypt beside her. After a moment though, she heard someone else coming.

She smiled upon seeing Klaus stumbles his way inside, "I knew you were the smartest of your siblings. There's no brute Viking blood in those veins. I'm glad to see you made the right decision."

"You're gonna have to do one more thing for me to truly accept," Klaus warned her, masking the anger he held inside, "Maleny, you took her - I want her back, and I want her _now_."

If he had come in earlier Dahlia would've felt a little nervous, but now that she had an idea of where the soul of the lost woman was, she merely smiled, "Lucky for you I have a pretty good guess where is right now. But you will have to acquire strength for you to retrieve her. Shall we?"

"You need to hurry, Hayley is attempting to flee with my child," Klaus made way to sit down across her.

Dahlia scoffed as she mixed her fingers in the cauldron of blood, "They won't get far," she assured.

Her spell caused a rather violent Crack of thunder above in the sky, specifically the bayou. There was no way Hayley would be able to escape anytime soon.

~ 0 ~

Dahlia watched Klaus place Maleny's empty body over a sacrificial table inside the crypt, mildly surprised at the upmost gentlest way Klaus dealt with the blonde woman. After having him feed all morning on various tourists for strength, the change was by far drastic.

"Did you bring it?" she inquired soon after the body was put down.

Without looking away from Maleny, Klaus pulled out the red pendant necklace of Dahlia and held it out. However, when Dahlia reached for it he jerked it back. He have her a sideways glare, "If you do anything to prevent her from returning to her body I will tear you to pieces myself."

Dahlia took the threat with a mere nod and finally took her necklace. She turned for the altar that was now altered to fit Maleny's spell. "Such measures you go for that woman," she remarked casually.

Klaus passed a hand down Maleny's hair, "She's the only one that ever stood by me, in all her lifetimes."

Dahlia dipped the pendant into the cauldron, glancing over her shoulder, "And are you so sure she would continue to do so even after she learns of your alliance with me?"

"Yes. She wants Nicolas just as much as I do, and she wants Hope to be safe as well," Klaus spared her a momentary glance, "She'll do it."

"If you're so sure," Dahlia mumbled before speaking at normal volume, "Step back, I'm about to begin."

Klaus hesitated a minute, knowing the complete risk he was taking. But time was running out and Amarrah, although powerful in her own way, compared nothing to Dahlia's skills. Taking a breath, he took steps away from the body and allowed Dahlia to take over.

Dahlia held the pendant over Maleny's body, circling as she chanted her spell. The pendant glowed a crimson red, growing stronger the more Dahlia chanted. Like a horror movie, Maleny gasped awake at the same time thunder rumbled. She sat upright with a terrible yelp, as if being attacked. It didn't get better when she saw Dahlia right in front of her.

"Dahlia!"

Klaus sped up to her, at the same time pushing the old witch away, "Mal! Mal! It's okay! Look, it's me!" he grabbed her head, forcing her scanning eyes to land on him, "It's me, you're gonna be fine now, I promise you."

As everything settled inside her mind, she released a breath, "Klaus? What happened? One moment I'm at Cami's, and the next moment you come in and steal the necklace and my body…" her eyes moved past him to Dahlia, her tone turning distasteful, "...for _her_?"

"You saw?" Klaus asked, glancing back at Dahlia for an explanation.

"The soul was able to portray itself outside the necklace," she shrugged, "Only visible to me of course."

"Lucky me," Maleny threw her a glare, "I would have rather been completely trapped inside a two inch necklace thank see you all the time."

Dahlia looked at Klaus instead of responding to the blonde, "She's a lovely one, there. We have work to do," she seemed to be turning back for the altar when she feigned a surprised gasp and faced the pair, "And if you were thinking about double crossing me, Niklaus, you may want to hold off for now."

Klaus saw the devilish smile the woman had specifically for Maleny and frowned, "What did you do?" he didn't think twice before speeding the woman against a wall.

Dahlia remained at ease and simply reached for a nearby herb with thorns. She pushed Klaus away from her and gestured to the root and her palm then gently pricked her skin.

"Ow!" they heard Maleny yelp from her spot on the table. Klaus turned around to find the blonde staring at her palm that now had a small blood circle...just like Dahlia did.

"You linked yourself to her!?" he angrily turned back to Dahlia, "I warned you-"

"It's a one-sided link. Anything that happens to me will happen to her. It's simply an insurance for me that you won't try to pull one over me," Dahlia crossed her arms, "She'll be fine, and once I can link myself to Hope's power Maleny will be free."

"What did she just say about Hope!?" Maleny had completely disregarded about her linking and focused on the delirious idea of Dahlia linking to Hope, "You're gonna what!? Klaus, is there something you want to tell me!?"

Dahlia smiled calmly, "I should let you two have word, I'd rather none of this couplish stuff come out at the wrong time and cost us the child."

Maleny watched the woman head into a small side room in horror, "Cost you the what!?" she hopped off the table, ready to go after Dahlia.

"Maleny!" Klaus grabbed her from behind, yanking her away, "We have to talk…"

Maleny pushed him away, getting riled up with him as well, "What are you doing? What am _I_ doing here!? What is going on!?"

"Shh, shh," Klaus tried to calm her but she swatted away his hands.

"Don't shh me!" she exclaimed, now warning him with a finger, "Do not _ever_ 'shh' me!" she stepped closer to him, "I don't care if you're a bad hybrid I _will_ make you regret that."

"MALENY!" Klaus finally lost his patience and shouted, startling the blonde quiet for a minute, "You have to do as I say for this to work…"

"I'm honestly afraid to listen," Maleny crossed her arms, "I know you're angry for what your siblings did to you, so I imagine your next actions will be painful and pretty gruesome."

"Mal," Klaus rested his hands on her arms, "I have a plan that can save Hope _and_ bring back our son, I promise."

"But with _her_?" Maleny whispered, fearing Dahlia could be overhearing.

"For the time being, yes," Klaus nodded, moving his hands to cup her face, "But you have to do _exactly_ as I say. And I'm sorry, but there's already one complication."

Maleny searched his eyes for any glint of deceitful hints, but once again for her they were truthful. She walked away from him, trying to think for a moment. "You're not an idiot-" behind her, Klaus playfully rolled his eyes, "-so there has to be something to this." She turned sideways, her face displaying the weariness that was slowly filling her up from the inside. "Will it really bring back our son? And keep Hope safe?"

Klaus walked up to her again, confidently nodding. He laid a hand on her cheek and looked her directly in the eyes. "I promise you it will. And we will put this curse of yours to an end for good."

"Prioritize me last please," she whispered, "I want my son. And I want Hope. I want them both in our home, getting to know each other and living peacefully like they deserve."

"All of it will happen, Maleny, but do you promise to listen to me?"

"I do...but you should know by now I am probably your weakest link in this plan-" she truthfully tried to warn him but Klaus chuckled. "You should get your family and-"

" _You_ are my family," Klaus had lost his playfulness and spoke with the utmost honesty. He cupped her face and gave her that crooked smile she came to love so long ago. "Out of everyone you are always standing beside me, never giving me a reason to doubt you. You are my _strongest_ link. You're my motivation."

Maleny felt she was blushing like a teenage would after hearing all that. "Pretty words, Mr. Mikaelson...I think I may just accept..."

Klaus' lips stretched to smile wider. "My love, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

2\. more. chapters. to. go. Yowzah! I'm so excited can you tell!? And I'm sorry but when I watched this episode and saw Dhalia in that cemetery crypt I always wondered if she protected the entrance or not while she was in her mind with Klaus. Like, you realize you just let yourself defenseless if anyone happened to pass by xD. That's why in this chapter I had Cami find her. And again, sorry for the lack of Maleny but I promise she's back now!

 _ **For the Review:**_

Yes I promise you Elijah will have quite a pickle in getting Cami to be okay with him again *evil smirk* ain't no one mess with Cami like that. I know, poor Mal. But like I said before she's done swapping bodies for this story and the next - promise! Thank you, I most certainly did have fun on vaca! And yes, I'm ashamed but my brain doesn't stop wondering 'oh but what about this oc and that show hmmm'. I've got drafts everywhere but 2 drafted stories are nearing the end of editing so they can be published soon ^.^

* * *

As always thank you for reading and feel free to leave behind a thought or comment! Until next time!


	29. To Bind We Lose

As rain heavily poured down outside, Freya focused to cast a spell against Dahlia. Elijah oversaw everything from across the room. Rebekah came into the room with Marcel, the woman looking cheerful as ever.

"It's done!" she announced, "I'm de-linked from those children, the coven's almost grateful, and we even beat the rain!"

Elijah, while content that part was finally done, remained blank of expression, "I trust that Davina will play her part?"

"Yeah, against my better judgment," Marcel muttered, still against the idea of Davina becoming Regent of all nine covens. It didn't sit right with him that she should go back to the very people that wanted to sacrifice her.

Rebekah whacked his arm, "Stop being so overprotective. If Davina's made Regent to all nine covens, she'll be granted the power to resurrect Kol and the political clout to unite the witches to our cause!"

"Don't pop the champagne just yet. Dahlia said she'd come for the baby, and now a storm springs up out of nowhere?" Marcel gestured to the half open window, "You really think that's coincidence?"

"Well, regardless of her power, she needs to be dealt with," Elijah declared, glancing at Freya who remained focused on her spell, "Fortunately, we have a weapon."

Marcel followed his look to Freya, "Look, no offense, but are we really going to put all our eggs in one still-kinda-mysterious basket?"

Freya cast an unamused look at the man, "I assure you, I am quite motivated to aid in Dahlia's defeat. Particularly now that Elijah has forced me to be the bait." She still couldn't believe Elijah had injected her with the bait instead of bringing Hope in herself. The levels of mistrust were astounding.

"And, if we should fail, Davina and the witches will take up the task, at the very least distracting Dahlia long enough for Hope and Hayley to disappear," Elijah said, somewhat relieved the teenage girl would do her job and help Hope.

"ELIJAH!" they heard Cami scream, coincidentally as thunder cracked above. The group only had time to exchange a glance with Elijah before the blonde vampire super sped into the room. With the surprise, she pushed Elijah against a wall easily, "Where is she!?" she angrily shouted at him, her hand fisting his lapels, "WHERE IS SHE!?"

"Cami, calm yourself," Elijah gently peeled her hands off him but the blonde pushed his hands away from her.

"Tell me where you took her right now!" Cami continued to shout, her eyes filled with nothing but fury.

"What are you talking about, Cami?" Marcel asked, hoping the blonde would at least answer him.

Cami turned to him, though angry she still had a slightly soft spot him, "Maleny's body is _gone_! Along with the pendant I snatched off Dahlia! No one knew she was with us except for you all!"

"We didn't take her," Rebekah shook her head, "Marcel and I just got back from de-linking myself. Freya and Elijah have been here all day doing a spell for Dahlia. Elijah can't even go into Amarrah's apartment. It wasn't us."

Cami hated to admit that was all correct information. She growled and ran her hands through her hair, "Well someone did! And they took her!"

Concerned, Elijah walked towards her, "We'll find her," he put a hand on her arm.

She shook his hand off and stepped back, "This was Dahlia - it had to have been! God, what does she want with Mal!?"

As more rain fell, Rebekah went to the open window and pulled down the window pane but found it was smeared in blood. "Oh my God...Elijah!" she called, panicking already. Elijah went over to investigate and Rebekah then noticed the blood on the floor.

She and Marcel followed the tracks into the room where Klaus' coffin was placed in. To their horror, the coffin was empty!

"No!" she cried, making the others come in to see for themselves, "Where the hell is he?"

Cami failed to see the awful part in the sight. A half smile worked its way across her lips as she realized who probably took her cousin away. Without a word, she sped out of the room.

~ 0 ~

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Maleny frantically swatted away Dahlia's hands from her, "You already linked yourself to me what more do you want?"

"Finding your son, what else?" Dahlia was unamused by such whining the blonde presented, "You may not share the same blood but you possess the same power." Maleny still tightly crossed her arms, refusing to hand over her hands, doubting her words. When Dahlia saw Klaus coming into the room, she sighed and gestured to the blonde, "I am trying to live up to my side of the deal but your friend here refuses to help."

"I'm sorry, but you can imagine that after stealing my son and plotting to steal yet another child I'm a little on the fence with you," Maleny snapped, taking a step away from her only to bump into Klaus behind.

Instead of replying to her, Dahlia turned her attention to Klaus, "Would you do something about her? I can't keep my side of the deal if she's not cooperating."

"Maleny, we must do this for Nicolas and Hope," Klaus gently pushed Maleny towards Dahlia, "Remember?" his tone implied a double meaning that Dahlia did not catch.

With a sigh, Maleny held her hands towards Dahlia, "Fine - but I still detest you," she told the witch.

Dahlia ignored her again and dragged her back to the table where the spell was waiting for them. As she performed the spell with a small knife, she reminded Klaus of their other problem, "My deadline has come and gone, and yet the only thing you've done is move us here."

"I find it fitting," Klaus gave a light shrug as he went for the only window, "This is where Freya plotted her own treachery."

"When I granted you the strength to overcome that dagger's curse, I assumed you would thank me by taking swift and merciless action."

"Am I allowed to traipse around in this monsoon you created?" he gestured to the rain covered window, "Not even _you_ could get around easily with it."

"Ow," Maleny yelped as her hand was finally slit on the palm area, "I thought you said you couldn't use my blood to find Nicolas. This isn't the body that birthed him."

"Your blood carries your true magic, which still runs in your son's," Dahlia reminded with a roll of her eyes, "It must be done this way."

"Lucky for you, isn't it?" Maleny shot her a glare.

Dahlia finished the spell by spreading Maleny's blood over the map she had set on the table. She then mumbled words of a spell which pushed the blood to begin making a trail towards the seas. When it came to a stop over a certain spot in the Chinese continent, both Maleny and Klaus were standing on either side of Dahlia intently watching what happened next. Dahlia's chants became louder and more powerful, until there was a sudden burst of flame that sprouted from the blood.

"What...happened?" Maleny sucked in a breath, her eyes drawn to the burnt spot on the map. "Where is Nicolas? In China?"

"The message has been sent," Dahlia announced happily, though only happy because now the two parents had to complete their side of the deal. She looked between the two with a smirk, "Nicolas knows his parents are both alive and in the Quarter of New Orleans - he will come home to you."

Maleny's eyes glistened with happy tears, "R-really? That's all it took?"

"Sending the message is not difficult," Dahlia shrugged and walked towards the door, "It's traveling there and actually _finding_ them that's the challenge."

"Which could explain your miserable attempts of finding him and Freya over the centuries," Klaus smirked, almost laughing at her fails.

Dahlia momentarily glared at him but then got back to the main point, "The storm has served its purpose. Now, enough delays. I will take what I need, and if the mother resists, or attempts to run, I will kill her myself."

"You won't kill Hayley," Maleny declared sternly, challenging her for a minute since the witch seemed to be getting angrier, "You can cast a spell that'll keep her away if you'd like but you _won't_ kill her. _I'll_ make sure of that."

"We should get going on the tasks before us," Klaus suggested, sensing newfound tension between the women.

Unlike him, Maleny was less believable to stay on their plan until it was required. He didn't fault her, after what she had gone through she only wanted things to be done with. And after knowing what was going to happen to her (as well as himself) he knew she was tensed as could be. As Dahlia got a head on leaving, Klaus pulled Maleny around the table to leave as well.

Neither saw remainder of blood on the map begin to move again, splitting into two. While one remained over the Chinese continent (presumably Nicolas' location) the other blood made way back, crossing the European seas again, until it came to a stop over the New York state.

~ 0 ~

The next day, Elijah had taken control of their missing person problem by scouring the city for Klaus, and perhaps now a walking and talking Maleny. Rebekah and Freya were to stay in the compound attempting to do location spells as well as continuing with the spell that would bring down Dahlia.

Elijah was reviewing the plans with Rebekah in the compound, "Until Niklaus is found, Marcel and I will scour the city."

"Assuming Nik doesn't slaughter them," Rebekah rolled her eyes, admittedly a little scared of what Klaus was coming up for them, "You know as well as I do he'll be on the warpath. Which again raises the question- how in the hell is he even awake?"

Freya strode into the room, "It was Dahlia," she told her two younger siblings, "This was all part of her plan. No doubt, she killed Aiden, hoping that the blame would fall on Klaus, the family would divide, and she could win Klaus to her cause."

"That is absurd!" Rebekah shook her head, "Nik would never align with Dahlia."

Freya scoffed, "What if the woman offered him a bargain he just couldn't refuse?"

"He'd kill them," Rebekah still said firmly, "Anyone who'd try to take his daughter away would be dead."

Freya motioned them to follow her and led them to the courtyard. There had been placed the three paintings Klaus had used to hide the Norwegian soil and Mikael's ashes.

"Isn't it Hayley who's trying to take his daughter?" Freya pointed out.

" _Their_ daughter," Elijah corrected gruffly, "Let's not forget that Dahlia is the true enemy."

"How good, then, that I finished my spell," Freya sarcastically smiled and gestured to the arrangement of paintings in the courtyard, "The paint of his artwork, combined with my blood, will render Dahlia vulnerable. The moment she passes between these paintings-" she pointed to two of the paintings that were hung on opposite walls, "- she will be mortal," she then pulled out Mikael's old blade from her pocket and held it towards Elijah, "You can kill her... using this."

"Father's knife?" Elijah blinked, surprised of the choice of weapon.

"I thought it appropriate."

Elijah slowly reached for the knife and took it, unsure of how the day would go down. But at least Hope would be far away from it all.

~ 0 ~

While Klaus and Dahlia took care of the first part of the plan - finding Marcel - Maleny went on for _their_ part of the plan, the one Dahlia wasn't aware of.

She couldn't help laugh at the reactions of her friends when she showed up at Amarrah's apartment. She was expecting some sort of surprise from them, but nothing like what she was seeing. Alton was the only one who seemed to be in less of a shock than the other two women, as he led Maleny inside the apartment.

"You wanna tell us how this happened to you?" he asked while Maleny took a seat on the couch chair.

"Well, you all know it was Dahlia who cut into the spell," Maleny shrugged, "And I guess you guys also knew it was Klaus who took my body from the apartment. So, did you guys figure out he used Dahlia to complete the spell and put me back in my body?"

"Somewhat," Amarrah sighed.

"Klaus got her to agree to that...still surprised it worked," she admitted.

"I'm surprised he actually did that," Cami shook her head.

"He would do anything for me," Maleny said proudly, wearing a soft smile across her lips that, for a minute, Cami found herself envying. "And Cami, you shouldn't be very upset with Elijah," Maleny looked at the other blonde, startling her with the knowledge she wasn't supposed to know about yet, "I know about that too."

"Then are you going to tell me you're not upset with what they did with Klaus?" Cami challenged, crossing her arms and trying to act like the entire situation was indifferent to her.

"Oh hell no!" Maleny shook her head, "I'm furious! But…" she swayed her head, squinting her eyes as she thought, "...in the end, Klaus did have that one coming for a _long_ time now. So, I guess that makes them even - at least that's what I'm trying to get him to see."

"Where exactly _is_ Klaus?" Alton then asked, glancing at the other two women who were thinking of the same thing, "Elijah is going mad looking for him and you're on the 'wanted list' too."

"Aww, I feel special," Maleny leaned forwards, rubbing her knees with a cheeky smile.

"Mal, this is serious," Amarrah declared, "We know Dahlia's deadline was last night and we also know the Mikaelsons' are going to war tonight. Where is Klaus?"

Maleny sobered fast upon remembering what she came to do, "He's probably bleeding out Marcel right now."

"What!?" Cami gaped, "He can't!"

"Relax, he's not going to kill Marcel. He's going to compel him to trap Rebekah."

"What!?"

Maleny sighed and leaned back on her chair, "Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning. See, Dahlia made us this bargain that if we allowed her to draw sufficient magic from Hope to break the slumber spell, she would help us find Nicolas and free him from the slumber spell as well."

"Tell me you didn't agree to that," Amarrah warned, her eyes narrowing with concern at how calm Maleny was being.

"We did," Maleny said, "How do you think I'm here today? But don't worry, do you think Klaus would allow her to keep drawing from Hope whenever she likes? Absolutely not."

"There's a plan," Alton began grinning, "Oh, there's a plan and I need to be a part of it."

"As well as I am," came Yamilet's voice, the brunette woman coming into the apartment. At the sight of her, Maleny jumped out of her chair. Yamilet looked at Maleny, studying her. It was quite different seeing the blonde up and alive seeing as all this time she'd been locked away in a coffin. "Well, nice to have you back...and in different bodies. That spells good news for me."

"I am _so_ sorry that happened to you," Maleny deeply sighed, rushing to the brunette, "Really, I didn't want anyone getting caught in that crossfire. Really, I'm so-"

Yamilet raised a hand to stop her from talking further, "Yeah, save it, I'm not interested in an apology. I want kicking ass and I don't care whose it is."

"Excuse Yamilet," Amarrah gently pulled Maleny back, "See, after you left her body, we discovered she had a big mouth."

Yamilet threw her a playful glare, "Oh shut up! So," she shifted her gaze back on Maleny, "what's the plan?"

Maleny gave a half-smile and a nod, "Well, see the main thing here is that Klaus knows how to take down Dahlia. And to do so, he needs to make her think that he and I are working on her side no matter what."

"So what do we do, then?" Cami raised an eyebrow, quizzically waiting for a clearer explanation.

"Me, Klaus and Dahlia are going to head into the compound tonight to take down Rebekah, Freya and Elijah."

"That's not gonna be easy," Cami shook her head, making Maleny look back confused, "Elijah said they had a way to bring Dahlia down too. They're gonna lure her in with a bait, make her think Hope is in the compound. But when she crosses a certain boundary Dahlia _will_ become mortal."

"That won't work," Maleny declared calmly, though was nervous at the idea of Dahlia becoming mortal and thus weak against Elijah who would presumably kill her if given the chance. "See, we all thought Freya was the one who broke Dhalia's heart but it was, in reality, Esther Mikaelson. She's the key to kill Dahlia."

"But isn't that woman dead?" Yamilet inquired, "I know because I wanted to kill her too but Freya got to her first."

"She is," Maleny agreed, "So that's your task," she looked at everyone, "Tonight, Klaus will have tricked Dahlia into linking himself with her instead of Hope and then stake himself to keep her down for a while. Now," she cleared her throat but was interrupted by everyone's reactions again.

" _What_?" went Cami, even more horrified than before, "Mal, that's crazy!"

"And yet it's the only way to buy time us time, along with the remaining Mikaelsons, to prepare what is needed for Dahlia's true death," Maleny said, "That is the task for tomorrow, but for tonight we have smaller tasks for each of you."

"And what, pray tell are they?" sighed Amarrah. She couldn't believe Maleny was talking so serene about all this when they were literally talking about _war_ between thousand year old vampires and a thousand year old witch.

Maleny smirked, "There's going to be snapping of necks and a baby to pick up."

~ 0 ~

Elijah and Rebekah were intently watching Freya sprinkle herbs over the clay golem that was now to be the fake Hope beacon to draw in Dalia.

"Now, you're certain this will work?" Elijah asked her after a moment of just watching.

Rebekah, who had helped finish the spell earlier, shook her head, " Let's not toss around words like "certain."

Freya cast a small smile towards her sister, "Nonsense! You grow more adept with magic each day, and this spell is flawless. Though," she slowly looked over to Elijah, still peeved with him for what he had done to her, "I might have preferred Elijah ask my permission before volunteering me as the bait."

Elijah merely smiled in amusement, "Yes, I'm not in the habit of asking permission."

"No matter. We have all that we need. Rebekah will perform the spell, using my heartbeat and the golem to craft the illusion of Hope's presence. Once Dahlia is lured into the killing ground, you, Elijah, will do what is necessary."

"You're rather calm, which is odd, because there are a million ways this plan can fall to pieces," Rebekah didn't fail to mention.

Freya deeply sighed and shrugged, "I admit... First, I was upset when Elijah ignored my plan in favor of his own. You are all so determined to protect Hope at all cost. Perhaps I'm envious- no one ever fought so hard to protect me. My entire life, I have longed for what you have. It is better to at least glimpse it, facing death, than run forever and know nothing of family."

Rebekah and Elijah exchanged looks between each other, both touched and impressed by their older sister's words. Perhaps the reluctance of fully trusting Freya had been misplaced. Still, it wouldn't be long before they fully tested Freya's loyalty to them.

Dahlia was coming soon.

~ 0 ~

"Davina?" Amarrah stepped into the crypt Davina was working inside of.

At the call of her name, Davina turned away from the altar she was using to work on Kol's resurrection spell. She smiled at Amarrah, "Hey," she walked to the witch halfway to meet her.

"Hello," Amarrah cleared her throat, feeling rather awkward to be in the very place where someone was to rise from the dead. Still, it was part of the plan which meant she had to get over it. "So, I heard Vincent was trying to get you to become Regent of the nine covens?"

Davina arched her eyebrows and sighed, "Trying - key word," she turned back to her altar, "Apparently, I have to do some Rite of Supplication which involves me meeting some Elders and showing them a little respect."

"Isn't that gonna be a little hard since you told them to 'shove it'?" Amarrah made a face that Davina didn't see.

"Yes, but, if I don't do it, then I won't have the sufficient power to bring Kol back," Davina sighed with her limited, poor options.

Amarrah shakily breathed in as she glanced at the rather large pool that was to be used for the resurrection spell. "And, um... _this_ is the place you would use?"

Davina glanced over her shoulder, "Yeah, I need to put in the ashes…"

Amarrah stopped listening as she scanned the room for the ash jar. She couldn't do anything for the moment, but at least she would know exactly which one she would then have to switch (or at least have someone else do for her). That was part of the task, after all, she scanned the area and then someone else - particularly a blonde vampire - would come in to do the switcharoo.

The plan was good, but it would cost a lot in the long run.

~ 0 ~

In the quarter rang the bells of a cathedral, though they created Dahlia's famous tune. Feeling chills upon hearing the familiar tune, Freya took in a breath and glanced at the golem propped on Hope's car seat, knowing Dahlia would be coming at any moment. Not too far from where Freya was in the courtyard was Elijah hiding, gripping the knife he would hopefully get to use on Dahlia once she was rendered mortal. Upstairs was Rebekah, who was getting ready to perform the spell which would create the illusion of Hope being in the compound.

She raised her hands and began chanting the spell, "Sinete exa vana vintante com. Sinete exa vana vintante com."

Freya grabbed the golem and with the spell appeared to be holding the very Hope in her arms. It wasn't long before they heard Dahlia's heels clicking into the compound. Freya clutched the golem in her arms and nervously faced her aunt Dahlia, though she purposely remained in-between the three paintings where the ground would render Dahlia mortal.

Dahlia, however, remained by the doorway, and curiously looked around, "I come all this way to collect the child, and whom should I find?"

"Auntie, please listen," Freya began, genuinely terrified, "I betrayed my siblings so I could procure this child."

Dahlia walked further into the courtyard but still didn't cross into the killing ground.

"I offer her to you now, and in exchange, I only ask that you release me from my obligation to you," Freya held out the 'child' towards Dahlia.

"How curious, that you should bargain with me with an innocent child while it was _you_ who once accused me of stealing one that was rightfully mine," Dahlia discreetly took notice of the painting hanging on the wall behind Freya. "You surprise me. Betraying the family you meant to coax to your side? How very ruthless of you."

Freya anxiously continued, "I had hoped that they would welcome me as a sister. I was wrong."

Dahlia feigned a pout, "Of course you were, you poor little fool! To think that Esther's wicked little progeny could ever care for you? They are known the world over for obscene acts of violence, and yet, you sought them out instead of staying where you belong. With me. I offered to protect you for all time, and you left me. And now, it is you who is alone! But then who could love a deceitful little wretch?"

In all that time Dahlia had crossed the courtyard but stopped literal inches from the killing ground zone. Upstairs Rebekah had chanted the spell for the illusion but stopped upon seeing Marcel across the room.

"Marcel?" she barely had time to say his name before he crossed over in a vamp-speed to tackle her to the floor.

Immediately, downstairs, Freya's golem crumbled to pieces as the illusion broke.

Dahlia was truthfully appalled at such a cheap trick she almost fell for, "What have you done?"

Freya didn't know what else to do but physically grabbed Dahlia and yanked her into the killing ground, "Elijah, NOW!" she shouted for her brother to come in.

But just when Elijah sped to the killing ground, Klaus tackled him to the ground and forced the blade out of his hand. "And so the wheel of betrayal circles 'round once more," Klaus pulled Elijah up and threw him against a wall.

In the meanwhile, Dahlia faced Freya who was more than furious to see the trick, "You treacherous little shrew!" calmly, she followed in to keep fighting the younger witch.

"She's controlling you," Elijah was trying to tell Klaus as the hybrid clutched his throat tighter, "You have to fight her!"

"The only thing she did is pull out the dagger you stuck in my heart!" Klaus shouted but with the distraction received an elbow in the face and a kick in the stomach that slammed him to the wall.

Even when trying to retaliate, Elijah kneed Klaus in the stomach yet again, and several more times, before shoving him to another wall so hard the concrete shattered. Losing his temper and entering into his more extreme fury, Klaus lunged for Elijah and had him against the balcony.

"She will take everything from us!" Elijah sputtered through yet another choke-hold.

"You took everything when you broke our vow!" snapped Klaus.

At that moment, Maleny ran into the compound, panting as she looked around to what was happening. She saw the two brothers still fighting across her while hearing Dahlia finishing off Freya nearby in the corridor.

"STOOOOP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but only managed to make the two brothers glance at her, "Stop all this right now! Klaus, I didn't agree to this!"

"It's what must be done, Mal," Klaus told her haughtily before pulling out Papa Tunde's blade from his jacket's pocket and plunging it into Elijah's chest - who had been distracted by the sudden appearance of the blonde to see it coming.

Maleny winced at the loud shrill of pain he gave in response. Elijah tried his best to fight but the blade embedded itself into his chest and down he went to the ground, neutralized.

When done with him, Klaus turned to Maleny, "You shouldn't have come here, Mal. You were supposed to stay outside."

"I came because of all the noises I kept hearing!" Maleny rushed to Elijah but Klaus shoved her back, startling her. She rapidly blinked, "W-we have to help him. We can't do any of this."

Dahlia returned from her battle with Freya, having neutralized the witch, and looked between the pair, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" Maleny exclaimed at the same time Klaus said very calmly 'no'. Seemingly more angry he had answered, or at least tried to, for her, she glared at him, "Yes, there _is_ a problem! I did _not_ sign up for this," she gestured to the terrible mess all the fighting had left behind.

"You said you would do anything for Nicolas, and Hope," Klaus reminded her, but she shook her head.

"Not at this price!" Maleny stepped back, "What are we going to tell them, Klaus? After we get them back?"

"We will tell them that we fought for them no matter what," Klaus stepped towards her but she retracted the same step from him.

Losing her patience with what she deemed an irrelevant quarrel, Dahlia cleared her throat and cut into the conversation, "We have to find the child. She is either with us or against us."

"Against," Maleny declared, shakily breathing in, "Completely, utterly _against_."

"Then she must be taken care of," Dahlia instantly responded back and stepped for her when Klaus blocked the way with an arm. "The link between us is one-way, meaning we can get rid of you without harming me."

Maleny's eyes flickered to Klaus, "You wouldn't let her," she said quietly.

"Of course not," Klaus agreed, taking a step towards her, "but in the end, it comes down to saving Hope and bringing Nicolas back. So, where do you stand, Mal?"

"I can't…" Maleny sniffed, "...I can't, please don't make me do what you've done. I can't."

"Then you are against," Klaus sighed, almost regretfully. He startled her by speeding up to her, and for a moment she looked genuinely afraid.

"Y-you wouldn't...you couldn't," her voice shook, "You said no one would hurt me as long as you were around."

"Time's change and now there's my children to think about first," and he mustered his will to lunge for her neck and sank his fangs into her skin. She screamed but nonetheless went down to the ground, unconscious.

Dahlia watched the entire event with mild impression, "I must say that was incredible," she remarked with a half smile, but Klaus remained with his back to her staring at Maleny. He wiped away her blood from his face, making a face of disgust. "Quite a sinister plot they had planned. Would have failed in the end, though. Just as well you came to your senses and sided with me. Though I can't say the same for your, um...friend," Dahlia cast a mere glance at the blonde on the ground.

Marcel burst into the courtyard holding Rebekah, who was cuffed with the magic-cancelling shackles. Once Rebekah saw the sight she became enraged and horrified.

"Have you lost your mind!?" she shouted at Klaus.

"My mind is quite clear. I just decided to purge it of treacherous barnacles," he replied with a smirk.

"You bastard! How could you?"

"Actually, it was rather simple- I just recalled what Elijah did to me and reciprocated ten-fold. Be careful, or I'll apply the same equation to you. Marcellus, keep Rebekah here. If she tries to leave? Well…" Klaus took a moment to consider, "You do like life as a mortal. You can punish her by taking that life away."

"Go to hell!" Marcel shouted after him as well, furious as ever he was being compelled to follow his orders.

Klaus glanced back before leaving with Dahlia, just to say, "If by Hell, you mean somewhere you are betrayed by those you hold most dear, then it's from Hell I've just come! I didn't much care for it. Do as you're told. There's a good lad."

"The child's magic is still cloaked," Dhalia reminded, "I shall need your blood to track her." She held her hands out for Klaus to take, and while Rebekah pleaded him not to, Klaus bit into his hand and let the drops of blood fall over Dahlia's.

~ 0 ~

Now placed on a chair inside the lounge room upstairs, Rebekah huffed and puffed with her new prison.

"I'm sorry, Rebekah, but I can't control it," Marcel told her yet again, still under Klaus' compulsion spelled trouble for her.

"Okay, let's think it through," Rebekah calmed herself down and got to examining, If I try to go, you kill me. If I remove these…" she gestured to her shackles.

"That's the same as trying to go!" Marcel exclaimed.

"Can't you fight the compulsion?"

"He bled the vervain out of my body!"

Rebekah bit her lip as one crazy idea came into her head, "Maybe this is all part of Nik's twisted revenge. He doesn't mean for me to die. He wants you to kill this body so I wake up in the original, robbing me of my one chance to have everything I want- children, my promise to Kol."

"Then we don't give him what he wants, alright?" Marcel sighed and face her, pleading her, "Don't run, and I won't hurt you."

"I won't let that witch get her hands on my niece, which means we're gonna have to do this the hard way," Rebekah proposed, or gave an ultimatum.

~ 0 ~

Alton and Yamilet ran through the bayou and came to a stop at the sound of a car not too far away from them.

"Do you hear that?" Alton looked around, knowing there was road nearby from previous trips. He assumed the car was either going to pass by or had passed by but was still pretty close.

Yamilet scoffed, "Well, since I've been upgraded to a special wolf, I can hear almost everything."

Alton smirked at her, "It was a choice you would have taken if you were in control of your body."

Yamilet rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know you love to rub it in I made a bad decision siding with Esther. But look at us now, we're still siding with Mikaelsons."

"We're sided with Maleny, and she knows what she's doing," Alton corrected, but once again received a scoff. "She's different."

"Oh please, she's practically one of 'em," Yamilet shook her head, "But I trust you, and I don't like kids getting caught in adults' problems. So let's go get that baby and bring her to safety."

The two joined hands and rushed in the direction of the car.

~ 0 ~

Hayley and Jackson had the horror of their lives to see Dahlia and Klaus had found their location. The battle soon ensued, and while Hayley had been told to get away with Hope she couldn't bear leaving Jackson behind. She sent Hope off with Mary and joined the fight. It was not so surprising to see Klaus had the upper hand as he mercilessly went through various Crescent wolves. Even when they grouped against him there was no winning.

It wasn't until Hayley joined in that Klaus had more of a challenge. Along with Jackson, they gave a couple of punches on the hybrid. But, when he retaliated he threw the wide and husband across from each other.

"ENOUGH!" Dahlia yelled as she joined the three, though stood by Klaus' side.

Hayley saw the pair with horror as she made the realization, "Why is she with you, Klaus?"

"Unlike some, he's doing what is best for his daughter - _children_ ," Dahlia replied.

"I'm gonna skin you alive!" Hayley lunged for the witch only to have her bones begin to snap by Dahlia's sudden spell. She dropped to the ground as more of her bones snapped, and soon Jackson began to do the same.

Klaus watched in both confusion and awe, "What...what are you doing to them?"

"What are you doing to us?" Hayley managed to say through her incredible pain.

Dahlia smirked as she looked at all the other wolves falling to the same effects. "I got the idea from a memory I saw in Maleny's mind after intercepting her body jumping spell," she explained, "I saw the pack was cursed with a clever little curse so I figured why not return them to their primitive days," she spat the last words out.

Although this wasn't part of the plan Klaus had with Maleny, he was somewhat satisfied to see Hayley going down. He was still overly furious with what she had tried to do with Hope. He couldn't think of a better punishment than the one Dahlia had come up with.

"Now, you will be trapped in wolf form," Dahlia continued one, "And thus lessening your chances of fighting us again."

"And, because of the Unification ritual linking you to your pack, now they will share your fate," Klaus added with a light smirk.

Hayley and Jackson screamed in agony as their bones snapped to form them into their wolf form, much like the rest of their pack.

~ 0 ~

"Got 'em!" Yamilet cried happily as they came in view of the car they had heard, and also gotten a good scent of Hope.

However, as soon as they stepped onto the roadside, she, along with Alton, found their bones beginning to snap much in the same way Hayley's were. Confused, the two dropped on their knees and glanced at each other.

Alton then saw the driver of the car, Mary, jumping out of the now pulled-over-car, also doubling over in pain.

"What's happening to us!?" Yamilet cried again as her fangs came out involuntarily.

~ 0 ~

"Please. Please don't do this, Klaus. She's gonna steal our baby," Hayley pleaded with him even as her transformation neared the end.

Klaus remained at ease and responded to her in the dark tone he thought she deserved, "It was you who tried to steal my child. It seems like justice has, for once, been done on its own."

Hayley cried as the transformation came to an end. She, along with everyone else, became a wolves once more.

~ 0 ~

In the compound, Marcel was still having a heated argument with Rebekah who insisted on killing herself.

"That's not happening! End of discussion!"

"Think about it- why did Mother want to destroy my true body?" Rebekah groaned, tired of having to repeat herself, "Answer- to ensure I could never go back, meaning if something happens to this one, my spirit's default is to jump back to the original."

"Yeah," Marcel scoffed, "but do you really want to bet your life on that?"

"Of course I don't want to! That's part of Nik's maniacal plan. He's not leaving me a choice."

"Oh? What if he just wants you dead?"

"No. However angry he is, I know my brother. Endless torment? Fine. But he will never let me die. So, all we have to do is just play this out. I try to go, you kill me...and then... I wake up in my true body."

And as soon as Rebekah tried lunging for the door Marcel pushed her right back.

"Don't make me do this, alright?" he begged of her, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't back down, I won't be able to stop myself."

"Marcel Gerard! You really do care for me," Rebekah softly smiled at him.

Before Marcel could say anything back, there was a whoosh and someone snapped his neck from behind. Rebekah gaped as the man fell to the floor, revealing Cami standing there.

"Cami!?"

Cami sympathetically looked down at Marcel, "I feel for him," she sighed, "Getting caught in crossfires of the Mikaelsons is no fun at all." She looked up at Rebekah with a wide smile, "Good news for him is by the time he wakes up the compulsion will be cancelled."

Rebekah arched an eyebrow, quizzically looking at the blonde, "How so?"

"Klaus will have daggered himself," Cami reached to snap the shackles off her wrists.

"I know I'm gonna regret this but what the hell is going on?" Rebekah rose from her chair.

"The plan," Cami said as if it were obvious before sighing and making a face, "Now, I'm actually sorry for this but Klaus needs you to go back to your body for what comes tomorrow."

"So I was right, then? I die and I go back to my old body?"

"Yes, and you need to do it. Like now."

Rebekah frowned, "This is twisted."

Cami crossed her arms, unamused, "Like when Elijah snapped my neck while you and Freya held back Amarrah so that Klaus could be daggered?" Slightly guilty, Rebekah looked to the side. Cami gave her a pointed look, "Rebekah, we've all had to make sacrifices for what we think is right."

"Alright," huffed the mortal woman, "I'll do it. But I'm not happy."

"Hm, neither was I waking up the following morning after getting my neck snapped by someone I thought cared for me."

"He does," Rebekah whispered to her kindly.

Cami remained unfazed, "Funny way of showing it." And before Rebekah said more, the blonde snapped her neck and killed her.

Downstairs, Amarrah was busy trying to wake Maleny up in the courtyard. She was beyond terrified of such a disastrous sight and the only thing she wanted was to know her friend was alright. Eventually, Maleny began stirring awake, though was heavily dazed by all that had happened.

"Wow that actually hurts," she mumbled as Amarrah gently helped her to sit upright.

"What the hell happened here?" Amarrah finally asked her, her eyes glued to her still-bleeding neck. Maleny followed her gaze to her red neck and sighed, pushing herself up to her feet. "Did he do that?" Amarrah raised an eyebrow, the hint of anger already evident, "Did Klaus actually do that to you?"

"Don't worry about it," Maleny assured him and went for Elijah who, while awake, was far too in depth in his pain to be really conscious. "It was all part of the plan," she lightly chuckled to herself, "I should get one of those awards people give to the good actors. What are they called?"

Amarrah sighed at her friend's complete calmness despite having her boyfriend ravenously chew on her neck. But then again, that was probably in the norm for Maleny.

"Emmy's?" she finally answered Maleny, "Or maybe an Oscar - I don't know."

"I still have a lot to learn about this modern world," Maleny shook her head, "Haven't really had time anymore. Now then, Elijah?" she bent down beside the suited Original, "Hang on, alright? We're gonna get that nasty blade out of you. Amarrah?"

Amarrah looked about for he needed knife and snatched it off the ground to hand to Maleny. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Um, no, not really," Maleny admitted as she studied the knife. "Last time I was around one was after Elijah had taken it out from Klaus."

"Let me do it," Cami's voice rang from upstairs. She sped down and came to a stop beside Maleny, her hand held out for the knife while her eyes remained glued over Elijah. "I'm quicker."

Maleny exchanged a look with Amarrah, both understanding this was probably more than just being faster. Without saying a word, Maleny straightened and handed the knife to Cami.

"Thanks," Cami mumbled and squatted down, "I suppose this'll make us even," she told Elijah before stabbing him on the chest. She sliced up a portion, ignoring Elijah's grunts, and dug her hand inside to pull out Papa Tunde's blade.

It took a minute or so for Elijah's energy begin making a return for him to jerk upright. When he did, Maleny quickly told him, "Elijah, it's alright. Everything's going to be fine but you _must_ listen. Time is running out."

Elijah glared at her, still thinking she had betrayed them along with Klaus, "You and my brother have lost your minds!"

Maleny rolled her eyes, "Listen! It's all a trick, none of this was real."

"Of course," he scoffed.

"Elijah, for God's sake, just listen!" Cami was the one to shout this time, but successfully had the Original listening in silence.

Maleny sighed, "This was all a trick, I promise. We would never side with Dahlia no matter how angry either of us were. Klaus knows how to kill Dahlia."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" he angrily demanded from her, still too weak to get on his feet.

"When exactly were we supposed to do that, hmm?" Maleny, irritated, crossed her arms, "Before you daggered Klaus or after you got yourselves killed with this foolish plan against Dahlia?"

"It was a good, planned plan!"

"It would have _failed_!"

"And how could you possibly know that!?"

Maleny groaned, tired of having to repeat herself, "You had the wrong ingredients. Freya was not the one who broke Dahlia's heart. It was Esther's - your mothers. Without this," she gestured to the destruction, "Dahlia would have remained immortal and killed every single one of you."

Elijah silently stared at the blonde, still debating whether or not to believe her. Maleny, on the other hand, wasn't going to wait around until he made his decision.

"We've gotta get to work, c'mon!"

~ 0 ~

Out in the bayou, Klaus and Dahlia had found the whereabouts of Hope, now without any wolf problem. Now there only remained for Dalia to usurp power from the infant...if only she knew.

"I will not see my daughter handed over like the spoils of some war," Klaus warned Dahlia as the witch grew closer to them, "To that end, I remind you of your promise- you will draw from her only what power you require to break your slumber spell. Afterwards, you will release Nicolas from the same spell."

Dahlia gave a small nod, "I need to bond her to me first," she announced, something else Klaus hadn't foreseen, "Once I can channel Hope's power, I will be able to break both slumber spells."

"I think not," Klaus sneered, "You offered an alliance that would benefit my children, and now you wish to link to my youngest, even though you yourself still suffer from that sleep spell? I will not lose another child to that affliction."

"I will use her power to free myself, as I said!" Dahlia sighed in irritation, though made no aggressive move.

"And if you should fail?" challenged Klaus, "Or if Hope is not strong enough? She is, after all, but a child. I will not condemn her to your fate, not when there is so obvious an alternative. If you require power to be immortal without the need to sleep for centuries, then why not channel one who already has eternal life? Bond yourself to me, the immortal hybrid. Once your sleep spell is broken, then, and only then, may you link yourself to Hope in order to break Nicolas' slumber spell."

Dahlia remained calm on the outside, although she was slightly tremulous at the idea presented to her. She knew better than to blindly accept a deal without first thoroughly thinking about it. However, there wasn't time to waste. If she waited too long perhaps things would turn into a much uglier event than it really needed to be. She would not endure another battle when she was already so close. She _would_ break the slumber spell tonight if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Yowzah what a chapter! But can you believe the next chapter is the _last_ chapter of this story? I'm so sad because this is my first TO story so it's like my baby *sniffles*. But before I cry for real lol let's wait until the next update for this story happens! What did you think of this little Klaus/Mal team? I had so much fun writing it like you would not believe! And *gasps* did you yall catch that little New York bit? ;)

 _ **For Reviews:**_

For real lmao. If you have someone you care for they're like your motivation to win the damn battle! Yeah I know I have way too many OCs in my drafts but sometimes I get bored in class or just anywhere in general - or I start paying more attention in my shows - and I begin playing with these new ideas. Like right now, I have one OC that I'm so close to finishing her first season - probably the next OC to be published actually - and another one that's already finished for like 3 seasons but I've gone back to edit again, and then let's get into the fact I have like 3 more OCs barely beginning in drafts...I'm a mess. OH. MY. GOD. I LOVE that author! She's the reason I actually joined this site! Like you have no idea how much I love her DW stories. I've read every single one and I'm starting to read them again for inspiration xD. *sniffles* You telling I'm right beside her is such an honor because she's such a good writer. You made day!

Thank you! Like I said, it's about to end but the next story is right on its way! Soon as the last chapter's posted I'll be updating the sequel! As for this chapter, I hope you liked it! And thanks for following/faving recently! I give you props for catching up when it's got quite a lot of chapters!

* * *

As a note, I'm considering changing updating days for either Thursdays or Saturdays because I now have to *growls* take a damn night class this semester. I'm just thinking about it for now but it might actually happen. Other than that, I hope you guys liked the new chapter and hope you leave a comment or a thought! Until next time guys - for the finale ;)


	30. The Girl in the Forest

Klaus and Dahlia had relocated to a more secure place still near the bayou...where Dahlia would be performing the spell needed to link to Klaus. Before so, however, Klaus had forced her to de-link herself from Maleny as well, reminding Dahlia there was no point in having the blonde linked to herself when she would be casting the spell to break the slumber curse anyways. Fortunately, she had listened with ease. With them was Hope sitting calmly in her car seat while Freya's unconscious body laid next to her. While she wasn't very happy with the new deal, Dahlia worked her best to get the spell finished.

"You're quiet," she remarked after Klaus gave a purposely loud sigh, "Are you having misgivings?"

"I was just looking for a polite way to ask, ' _What the hell is taking so long?_ '"

Dahlia rolled her eyes and gestured to the table, "Well, we can begin now. Once we're linked, I'll no longer have to sleep a hundred years again. Your concerns for my status will ease, and I'll finally be able to focus on power that is truly owed to me."

"My son's-" Klaus said for her, darkly to serve as a reminder there was yet another part of the deal, "-whom you will only guide and draw the sufficient power you need from him."

Dahlia nodded with a smile, "Of course."

Klaus then glanced to the car, seeing his older sister still unconscious,, "What do you want to do about Freya?"

"She served her purpose," Dahlia carelessly waved a hand at the car. "So, tonight, at the moon's apex, I'll end her life, and once our link is severed, the bond that I share with your son will become only and stronger."

"Best get on with it, then," Klaus motioned, struggling to hide his discontent with the plan. He moved up to the table where Dahlia was awaiting for him with hands held out.

Dahlia then began to chant the spell to bind them together, "Medareno sometswar. Medareno sometswar."

As she chanted further, the pewter chalices Dahlia set up in front of her filled with blood. When it became full, it poured down to the table where it then traveled to the center of an infinity symbol. When the spell neared its end, the two spellers were blasted backwards from the table. Due to the commotion, Hope, alarmed, began to whimper. As Klaus went to check on her, Dahlia remained on the ground feeling the newfound power rushing through her body.

When the novelty passed, she began to laugh and got up, "With your strength, I will never need to sleep for a century again!"

"Well…" Klaus began, keeping his back to her as he slowly reached for something inside his jacket's pocket, "...perhaps one more nap."

Dahlia stood confused until Klaus turned around revealing he held the golden dagger. Realization dawning on her, she meant to telekinetically take the dagger from him but it was too late. Klaus daggered himself and just as the effects began to take him under, Dahlia felt the weakening come to her as well.

Both were out in less than a minute.

~ 0 ~

Back at the compound, Elijah was still listening to the exact plan Klaus had apparently formed without their opinions. In the meantime of doing so, he healed Maleny's bad neck with blood of his own.

"So, you see? You would have failed," Maleny finished off the story with a great big scold, "You would have failed and gotten yourselves killed."

"But to link himself to our enemy?" Elijah still could not understand why on Earth Klaus had thought that was a better plan, "She'll be virtually indestructible!"

"Not if he uses the dagger that was used on him," Maleny smirked when Elijah stayed quiet, "He uses the dagger on himself, Dahlia goes down with him in the meantime we collect the right ingredients for the final battle. You see, Elijah? Family works better _together_."

Elijah could not hide his monumentum shock. He glanced at Cami - who'd remained by the threshold of the living room - as if to ask for some sort of confirmation.

"They came up with it together," Cami said quietly, holding back her bitter tongue for the sake of the situation. "The perfect team, don't you think?"

Maleny slowly looked between the two, feeling awkward fairly fast.

~ 0 ~

"She'll be fine," Amarrah kept telling Marcel as they both waited for Rebekah to wake up in her original body.

It had been quite some time since Cami had snapped her neck and seeing Rebekah still not waking up put Marcel on edge.

"I can't believe Klaus forced her into this!" Marcel paced back and forth, actively ignoring the French witch, "Who does this!?"

"Um, we _are_ talking about the sister who agreed to dagger her brother when his daughter's life was stake...right?" Amarrah sarcastically asked, upholding the glare Marcel now had on him, "Don't give me that look. She's no better than he is. But no matter what she's not going to die. We looked into the spell and she's going to wake up."

And just then, they heard a noise coming from Rebekah's coffin. After a couple of seconds, the blonde vampire opened up the lid and looked around anxiously.

"See?" Amarrah then gestured to the living woman, but Marcel ignored her to go hug Rebekah.

"Fair warning- since you're still compelled to kill me, you've got a whole new fight on your hands," Rebekah told Marcel as she was put to the floor.

"Well, technically not anymore," Marcel threw a look at Amarrah, apparently doubting her word still.

"How do you mean?" Rebekah questioned the French witch, curiously looking between the two.

"It's what I told you," Cami walked into the room then, grimly looking around the place, "Klaus daggered himself, thus cancelling out any compulsion he had on anyone."

"One bloody good thing he did, then," Rebekah muttered and straightened up, clearing her throat, "So, am I to assume you undaggered my other brother downstairs?"

Cami rolled her eyes and looked to the side, "He's fine," came her mutter. "He's downstairs with Mal."

"Excellent, I'd like a word with her," Rebekah started making way out of the room when she heard her cellphone ringing from Eva's body lying on the couch. With a sigh, as nothing good could come out of that call, she returned to answer it.

~ 0 ~

"I don't understand why they're not picking up," Maleny sighed after hanging up the tenth call she'd made to Alton that night.

"Perhaps Niklaus has unexpectedly taken them out as well," Elijah bitterly remarked as he also hung up on an unanswered call to Hayley.

"Elijah, I know you're angry-" Maleny began but Elijah lost his temper and furiously bellowed.

"I AM BEYOND ANGRY WITH YOU BOTH!"

Maleny flinched but this time didn't stay as quiet as she commonly did, "DON'T SHOUT AT ME FOR SOMETHING YOU **_ALL_** DESERVED!"

"We _deserved_?" Elijah indignantly repeated, "Have you lost your mind-"

"YES!" Maleny screamed, now furious herself, "Because unlike you I am fighting for Hope _and_ my _son_ if you've forgotten! You can call me whatever you want but, just like you, I would do _anything_ to get my son back. Hayley _ran_ away from this family and you didn't even _try_ to stop her because you firmly believed she was doing what was best for Hope-"

"It was the best decision to make-"

"THAT WAS NOT YOUR CALL TO MAKE!" Maleny had gotten close to his face when she shouted. Elijah blinked, her ferocity surprising him due to the fact she'd never expressed the emotion like this before. "It was a sole decision to be made by both Hayley _and_ Klaus." Maleny continued, taking a step back. "We had a better, _permanent_ way to keep Hope safe. Fault us for that, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. All I know is that by the end of the day that little girl and my son will be free of Dahlia's wrath."

"Am I to assume that you know about this little switcharoo judging by your unsurprised face?" Rebekah strode into the room, not even going to address all the screams she had just listened to.

"Sorry," Maleny bitterly sighed, "but it was necessary."

"Sure," it was Rebekah's turn to sigh in bitterness, "Now, I just got a call from Freya. Dahlia is... incapacitated. They are two hours north at an orchard near Pale River. She has Hope."

"Told you," Maleny shot at Elijah then gestured for him to get going. For the first time in the entire night, Elijah agreed with her and vamp-sped away.

~ 0 ~

Freya was trying to handle a fussy Hope in her arms while waiting for someone to come and pick them up. She had no idea how she'd gotten there in the first place, and much less how Dahlia and Klaus became neutralized on the ground. She was more than relieved when Elijah appeared out of nowhere.

"Well," she sighed, "my adage holds- nothing good ever happens in a clearing in the woods."

"Nothing good ever happens where my brother is concerned," Elijah glanced at the two bodies on the ground. However, when he saw Hope perfectly safe his demeanor lightened, "With one exception. How is she?"

Freya smiled lightly, "She's a Mikaelson. She's resilient. When I woke, they were like this," she nodded over to the bodies, "Rebekah tells me Klaus has a plan to kill Dahlia, that he knew our plan would not work?"

"Yes, according to him and Maleny, our ingredients were incorrect. Niklaus infiltrated Dahlia's mind. You didn't break her heart. We needed the blood of the witch she loved the most, and you are not that witch- that honor goes to our beloved mother."

Although stunned, Freya was more frustrated than anything, "So, we need Esther's blood? Well, that's impossible- I killed her."

"One incarnation," Elijah said as if it weren't a problem, and truly it wasn't. Because at the same moment a certain new Regent witch was creating a resurrection spell. "

~ 0 ~

"Still nothing," Cami told Maleny once she hung up on a call towards Yamilet. The two blondes stood just outside the compound, still trying to get ahold of their two missing wolf friends.

"This is getting serious," Maleny bit her nail anxiously, "Alton doesn't answer, Yamilet doesn't answer, not even Hayley answers."

"Do you think it's a wolf thing?" Cami asked nervously, "Maybe something happened to them, and…"

"Nothing was supposed to happen," Maleny dropped her hand to her side, "I mean, I knew Klaus was angry and he was probably gonna hurt some of them, but not Hayley. We didn't really have anything planned except steal Hope."

"Yeah, _you_ guys didn't, but what about Dhalia?" Cami arched an eyebrow, making Maleny stop and think for a moment.

Shakily exhaling, Maleny turned for the compound, "We need Amarrah to do a locator spell on Alton and Yamilet." However, she only made to the threshold when she glanced back and saw Cami staying right where she was. "Cami? C'mon. We have to get going."

Cami's eyes drifted to the second level and shook her head, "No, Mal. Elijah's back in there and he's pretty angry. I mean, I don't care, I'm still angry with him. But I don't want to see him. You've got a job for me tell me and I'll do it from my place or Amarrah's."

Maleny stared at her cousin for a minute before nodding, "Okay, I get it. It's awkward as hell. I'll tell Amarrah to meet you at her place so you guys can do the spell."

"Thanks," Cami warmly smiled and gave her cousin a hug before leaving.

Once gone, Maleny went on inside the compound, told Amarrah what to do then hurried up to the living room where Elijah had brought in Klaus and Dahlia. The two laid on the floor still neutralized.

"Nik is demented!" Rebekah was busy shouting, "Are we really to dig up our mother, burn her to ash, swap said ash with Kol's, and then trick Davina into using up her last chance to bring someone back from the dead? Not to mention we lose the opportunity to save Kol... if Davina doesn't turn us inside out!"

"Or, we dig a deep hole and leave both our problems at the bottom of it," Elijah muttered but was perfectly heard by Maleny.

"I say we choose a more permanent option- find the white oak stake, kill Klaus, Dahlia dies with him," Freya added afterwards.

"You're all terrible people," Maleny declared as she made an entrance, ignoring their looks, "Luckily, I'm well used to it."

"Mal, you can't just tell us you're okay with what we apparently need to do," Rebekah, exasperated, turned to the blonde.

"Of course I'm not okay with it. It's what _must_ be done," Maleny crossed her arms, "Now you may hate Klaus more than ever but he did what none of you could - put Dahlia down. Now the plan relies on us to make sure she stays down permanently." She sighed and moved closer to where Klaus was, "I was supposed to go down with him and Dahlia, but I guess he managed to get Dahlia to de-link herself from me. I will not fail him, and like I told you Elijah, I will do anything for my son and Hope. Question is, will you help us or not?"

Before anyone could respond, they heard an odd noise and were appalled to see the dagger still embedded in Klaus' chest was beginning to melt.

"Oh!" Maleny jumped back, "It's...melting?"

Elijah deeply sighed, unsurprised something like that was happening, "I suppose we have no choice but to finish the task that Niklaus has set."

The others exchanged looks amongst each other while Maleny slowly inched back to Klaus, frantically watching the dagger continuing to melt.

~ 0 ~

Now in Amarrah's place, she and Cami worked on the locator spell for Alton and Yamilet. However, Cami could easily see the spell was not working with each irritated grunt Amarrah gave after chanting her spell over and over.

"What is it?" Cami sighed, preparing herself for the bad news.

"You remember the one time when I tried looking for Mal but couldn't because she'd already been forced to body jump?" Amarrah stared at the map that refused to give a location.

"Yeah," Cami slowly nodded, "What? Did Alton and Yamilet jump bodies or something?"

"Either that, or…" Amarrah looked up from the map with a heavy sigh, "...their bodies are no more."

"What...what exactly does that mean?" Cami inquired then, biting her lip anxiously.

"I don't know what happened but I know they're not quite themselves," Amarrah placed both her hands on the table and stared down at the map again, "Something happened in the bayou last night that has something to do with their bodies. And, since Hayley is also M.I.A. I'm willing to guess it's an entire wolf pack that's in the same predicament."

~ 0 ~

Davina overlooked her work with pleasure as she now knew she was mere minutes away from bringing Kol back from the dead. With the power of the Regent she had prepared every last detail of the spell and now proudly held the glass jar of Kol's ashes.

"It's gonna be weird," she began curiously, "seeing you with your original face." She walked to the end of a stone coffin that was to be used in the spell and was about to pour the ashes in when Maleny came in.

"He was the right devil, that Kol," she called and laughed when Davina looked at her heavily surprised by her appearance. "Yeah, I'm back, and this time I intend on staying here," she patted herself.

"I would have helped," Davina began guiltily and rushed out to meet the blonde, but Maleny raised a hand to stop her, "I was busy becoming Regent and-"

"It's fine, Davina," the blonde assured, "In the end, Klaus had Dahlia return me to my original body."

Davina made a face and muttered, "Well, I suppose he had to be useful for something."

Maleny only slightly gave a chuckle, as there was something important that needed to be done. "Davina, I know how much you want to bring Kol back but I need you to do something for me."

Davina suspected there was going to come something she didn't like, "What…?"

"There is only one witch strong enough to stop Dahlia, and that i, unfortunately, Esther. I need you to use your power as Regent to bring her back."

Davina's eyes widened in horror and immediately stepped back, "No! I only get one shot at this- I'm using it to bring back Kol."

"Davina I wouldn't be asking you this if there was another way, okay?" Maleny sighed, "We can get Kol back another way but-"

"No!" Davina repeated herself, more sternly, "I love you Mal, and yeah I've done things that hurt you but I will _not_ do this for you. It's my chance and I'm not wasting it."

"Davina, I'm begging you-"

"NO!" Davina shouted, without thinking using her magic to blast Maleny back. As the blonde groaned on the ground, Davina had a momentary guilt flash in her eyes. "Mal, I'm…" but she sighed and shook her head, "...I'm not doing it. I'm sorry."

Maleny lifted her head off the ground, grimly staring at the teen across her.

~ 0 ~

Freya worked her best to slow down the melting dagger, or to stop it altogether. However, there were no good results. "It's no use- I can't slow her magic," she groaned, "Everything I'm trying fails."

Marcel could easily see she was right. Suddenly, they heard a soft whisper and a creak, and as the two looked around they saw vines covered in black dahlias were growing inside the room.

"There's gotta be a way to kill her," Marcel breathed in, horrified to see such power even when Dahlia was meant to be unconscious.

Freya took out the white oak stake she'd found in the room earlier and held it up, "There is," she regretted to announce.

"No, Freya!" Marcel lunged to get the stake away from her but Freya used her power to pin him to the wall.

Freya turned back for Klaus and Dahlia, almost trembling as she grew closer. She saw the dagger was almost completely melted and felt like it was her obligation to stop things once and for all.

"Freya, we can find another way!" Marcel frantically pleaded with her, still trying to break free from her spell.

"I'm sorry, but I see no other way," Freya was almost in tears as she knelt down beside Klaus.

"No! No! No! You kill him, you kill me, too!"

Freya sniffled and sniffled, until she was almost hysterical, "I don't want to kill you! I don't want to kill him!" but even though her sight was becoming blurry she could see the dagger was almost gone. "This is the family I longed for, but because of her-" she angrily gritted her teeth as she cast a look over to Dahlia, "-I'll forever be alone," she raised the stake up, and was about to push it down when she felt Klaus suddenly grip her wrist.

The gold dagger had completely melted and thus released him from its effects. He had managed to hear Freya's touching words and no longer looked at her with hatred.

However, there wasn't much time to contemplate on the moment when Dahlia gasped awake. She jerked upright, furious of what had been done to her.

~ 0 ~

From rhe threshold, Maleny silently watched Davina perform the resurrection spell to bring 'Kol' back. She didn't dare move nor say a word, for she knew there would be tension afterwards. And this time, it would be her fault.

Davina anxiously watched two hands grip the edges of the stone coffin, presumably Kol. However, when Davina stared harder, she noticed the hands were more feminine and when Esther Mikaelson rose up, she became enraged.

"Who the hell are _you_!?" she demanded.

But this time Esther was quite innocent, she didn't even know why she was alive again...and in her old body!

It didn't take long before Davina put the pieces together. "MALENY!" she yelled and whirled to the blonde who'd now gotten up, " _You_ did this!?" the indignation in her tone was more evident than was her anger. "Mal…" her voice broke, "...how could you?"

"Just like you've done many times before," Maleny answered quietly, walking over to grab a decent blanket for Esther to take. "Because I felt it needed to be done. Elijah?"

"What-" Davina barely got the word out when Elijah super sped inside holding dark chain cuffs. The tears welled down Davina's face, her fury combined with despondence, "That was my _only_ chance!" she cried, gesturing to Esther, "That was _Kol's_ only chance!"

"Davina, I told you we can find another way-" Maleny tried to get through to the teen, but it was of no use.

"I HATE YOU!" Davina blurted towards the blonde, and while the statement meant nothing to Elijah, nor Esther, it immensely weighed on Maleny.

Maleny did not try to defend herself, nor plead for her forgiveness. She accepted her fault with her head held up high, but with her eyes full of tears.

Rebekah then sped into the room, yanking Davina away from her brother and friend, "I'm so sorry, love. I promise, we'll get Kol back - just not today," she told the teen before putting her under a sleeper-hold. While she did that, Elijah sped to Esther and cuffed her wrists to cancel out her magic.

"Careful with her," Maleny cautioned Rebekah once Davina had fallen unconscious. "She might despise me, but I don't want her getting hurt."

"That's the cost of getting your son back," Rebekah threw her words back, something Maleny expected.

"I know," Maleny nodded, "and when I hold my Nicolas again it will all be worth it."

She truly believed so.

~ 0 ~

Freya and Marcel helped Klaus stand and stepped away from Dahlia who was rising on her own. She was furious and looked as if she were ready to kill them all right there and then.

"I'm almost impressed by the lengths you'd go to for your little girl," she told Klaus, "Though you may have just cost your little blonde her own son...and you," she added afterwards with a smirk just as she ripped the white oak stake from Freya's free hand.

"We are still linked, dear aunt. You may not want to punish me with that particular weapon," Klaus reminded, though inside he was anxious as he knew he wasn't quite up to his strength to fight against her.

"Hmm, I made sure that the link between us melted along with that dagger," Dhalia stepped back, "Meaning... I'm quite free to kill you!" she used her magic to force him to come to her in order to be staked.

Marcel lunged for the hybrid and tackled him to the floor to keep him from reaching Dahlia. Dahlia used the distraction to make her escape. Hope's sudden crying made the two vampires speed into the nursery room where Dahlia's vines had nearly covered the entire room. They wrapped themselves around Hope's cradle and moved towards the infant and pricked her finger with a thorn, drawing out blood.

Klaus snatched Hope from her crib and backed away. Marcel watched the vines soon disappear as if nothing had ever been there in the first place. "Why'd she do all this? She doesn't need Hope anymore."

"She got what she wanted from the very start - to break the slumber spell and acquire a fresh new magic supply," Klaus sighed, "Unfortunately, I have no idea where the vile harpy has fled to."

Marcel shook his head, "Alright, go. Get Hope someplace safe. I'll track down your witch. And, when this is over, you and I are gonna settle up."

Klaus took his warning with a sense of amusement, "Provided we survive what's to come tonight, I look forward to it."

After several minutes, Klaus realized Dahlia had taken Freya with her as well. Carrying Hope with him, he entered the courtyard. At the same time, Amarrah and Cami strode into the place.

"Good, you're up," Amarrah called sarcastically, "you wanna tell us what the hell happened to Alton and Yamilet? We can't seem to reach them nor find them."

Klaus looked around for a moment, figuring now was as good as a time to let them all know what really happened to the wolves in the bayou. As if time was agreeing with him, Maleny came in.

"So, um," the blonde began, still carrying teary eyes, "Davina hates me. Oh! And your mother's back," she ran her hands through her hair, "Win, win, I guess…"

Cami looked between her and Klaus, suspiciously, "Go one by one, tell us what happened to the wolves and what did you do to Davina?"

"The wolves?" Maleny blinked, "What's happened with them?"

Dramatically, Klaus sighed and just came out with it, "Dahlia acquired a memory from Maleny and put Hayley and the rest of her pack under the Crescent curse once again."

"And because Alton and Yamilet were at the Unification ceremony they were cursed too…" Amarrah was horrified, her hand covering her mouth, "Oh my God!"

Even Maleny was distraught by the news, "What? That...that wasn't part of the plan. She...she wasn't...she wasn't supposed to do that!" she began to pace back and forth, but stopped when an even bigger realization hit her, "Yamilet was the only one who knew where my old corpse was! Oh my God! My curse!"

"Mal! Mal, stop!" Cami forced Maleny to stop her pacing by grabbing her shoulders. "Mal, we got that covered."

"How?"

"Yamilet told us that Esther and Finn kept your old corpse at the graveyard. We know where it is."

Maleny's face lightened up immensely and gasped, "So, my...my curse, it's…" her hand flapped excitedly as she began to realize what it meant, "...I can break my curse! Oh! I can break my curse!" in her excitement, she pushed Cami to the side, the blonde vampire merely blinking with surprise because of it. Maleny went up to Klaus who was already smiling, "Do you hear that? I get to break my curse - finally!"

"There had to be some kind of happiness in the midst of all this," he touched her face, "Which is why I want you, Cami and Amarrah to get started on that."

Maleny's smile faded a little and she shook her head, "What? No, I can't. We have to find Dahlia, because I assume since you've woken up and you're kind of clutching Hope, that she's up and escaped."

Klaus took a shaky breath, disliking his words as they came out of his mouth, "I might not be here for tomorrow but if I leave I will know that you broke your curse and that you will keep fighting for Nicolas," he gently passed Hope to her, "and for Hope."

"I swear to God if you keep talking like that I'll kill you," she sniffed, "And when you come back I'll kill you again."

As always, Klaus just chuckled at her antics, "Go and break that curse. Cami and Amarrah will be there, and please look after Hope."

"She'll be fine," Cami said in the end, "They'll both be," she added with a small smile,

Klaus nodded, for once able to believe easily in another person. He kissed Hope's head then Maleny's cheek, giving them both one last smile before speeding out of the compound. For a minute, all was silent in the place and neither Amarrah nor Cami spoke a word for fear of what Maleny would do. In the end, Maleny growled in frustration and sniffled.

"We should, um...we should get started," Amarrah whispered, "The spell's old and I'll need to channel my entire coven back home."

"Fine," Maleny nodded for them to get a start. As the two women walked for the stairs, Maleny sniffed in and pressed a kiss to Hope's head, "It's going to be okay, my Hope. It's got to be."

~ 0 ~

Klaus was delighted to see his mother shackled and forced to sit on a chair, while Elijah stood behind at a table full of several knives. They had relocated the Original witch to the jazz club where they would then prepare for the final battle with Dahlia.

"Let me guess," sighed Esther as she looked around her two sons, "you brought me back from the dead to torture me."

Behind her Elijah rolled his eyes, "My dear mother, we simply need your blood. Though, in the event that you should suffer horribly, I can't promise I won't enjoy it immensely."

"And I've arrived just in time for another one of your deaths," Klaus grinned wickedly, "and as much as I appreciate the front-row seat, I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone the festivities."

"You're in excellent spirits," Elijah muttered, "Despite the losses we suffered - by the way," he raised a glance at him suspiciously, "Care to explain to us where is Hayley?"

"Well, Dahlia pulled an unexpected stunt and cursed her to the Crescent's curse."

It took a minute for that to process through Elijah's mind, and then he shouted, "WHAT!? And you let it happen!?"

"There wasn't much to do in the moment!" Klaus yelled back, though much lower than Elijah. He expected the reaction, "I'm no bloody witch! I had everything calculated but Dahlia pulled the memory from Maleny and kept it to herself!"

"And what are we to do then, hm? Just leave Hayley out there in the bayou? Cursed to the body of a beast?"

"Of course we will bring her back, but right now I'm more interested in killing Dahlia," Klaus pulled out a silver knife from his jacket's pocket and glanced at his mother, "I need her blood on this blade which I've had bound with the soil from Dahlia's homeland, not to mention Viking ash. Mother's demise will have to wait. You see, I need her to weaken Dahlia's defenses. Bit of psychological warfare before I slaughter the both of you."

Esther rolled her eyes, "Ah, yes. You expect me to walk willingly to my death."

"Well, your willing participation would have been a bonus, but it's far from necessary. If needs be, I'll drag you there myself."

At that moment, Rebekah walked into the place, "Yes, dear Mother, you do not have a choice. Then again, why should you be any different from the rest of us? We're all dancing puppets in Nik's end-of-days marionette show. He forces every move we make."

"And how long are you gonna stand there and pretend you don't need me to?" Klaus snapped at her, fed up with being blamed for something he believed they'd earned, "The both of you have fought me at every turn, leaving me no choice but to act alone! We're no strangers to disagreements on the battlefield, but we also have a very long history of doing whatever it takes to win the war."

"And that includes leaving Hayley on her own?" Elijah asked, instigating Rebekah's attention.

"What of Hayley?" she looked between her two brothers.

"It appears our brother allowed Dahlia to place the Crescent curse on Hayley and her pack," Elijah gestured to Klaus, making Rebekah's eyes widened in horror.

"What!?"

"I didn't plan it!" Klaus defended himself, "It happened!"

"Oh don't bother, Nik," Rebekah shook her hed, "This was all just a great big punishment."

"Punishment?" Klaus then feigned thought, "Whatever for? Perhaps the dagger you put in my heart?"

"You brought that upon yourself!" Elijah declared.

"As you have with your own pain," Klaus responded back in the same exasperation he was being treated with. "I did what I did for _my_ children, and I bargained the hell out of it for Maleny. Unlike you I am willing to do what it takes to protect them above all. Tell me, how is Cami?" he sarcastically, yet more angrily than ever, inquired, "Last time I heard you fought _against_ her and snapped her neck. And for what? Oh yes, to dagger _me_. You chose family over the woman you love," seeing Elijah's stunned expression of the revelation Klaus was pretty sure he hadn't yet made was all the more satisfying, "How big of you, I'll say. And how _costly_ it was. I would have worked alongside her, and…" he lightly chuckled to himself, "...I did. I worked together with Maleny, and look where it got us to? Perhaps this time, brother, _you_ should have followed _my_ actions."

With that, Klaus grabbed Esther by the shackles and made his way out the door, leaving Elijah to ponder on his recent choices.

~ 0 ~

Under a dark starry night Maleny clutched Hope - who was bundled up for the weather - as she and Amarrah watched Cami hurriedly digging up the grave where Maleny's previous corpse was stored.

"Where are we going to do this?" Cami asked once her shovel hit the coffin.

"In the Dawson crypt," Amarrah responded and rubbed Maleny's arm when the blonde witch gave an uncomfortable shift. "It's the safest place."

"How's that for irony?" Maleny mumbled under her breath.

When Cami had retrieved the corpse - which was still in perfect condition thanks to the spells cast over it - the three women relocated to the Dawson crypt. As Cami put down the corpse on a wooden table, Maleny couldn't bring herself to step inside the place. Amarrah came up beside her and smiled softly at her. "I know it's hard, but remember they're all gone now."

"Kids are here," Maleny whispered.

"With no memories," reminded Cami. "Now c'mon, we have a spell to get started on."

Maleny sucked in a breath and took one small step inside, feeling like all the ancestors of the Dawsons were watching her like hawks. She knew after her latest stunt against the new Regent she was less than welcomed at the graveyard. It wouldn't be long before they started going against her.

Amarrah had set a spell book on a nearby the corpse and was already beginning the preparations of the spell. Cami walked towards the entrance to check their perimeters in the meantime.

"How long is it going to take?" Maleny asked, slowly coming forwards.

"About an hour?" Amarrah estimated after skimming the entire spell again.

"How ever long it takes-" Cami returned from her checking, "-we have to be prepared for what might be coming."

"What do you mean?" Amarrah looked at her.

"Look, Klaus made it pretty clear Dahlia could win-"

"She won't," Maleny interrupted with a deep scowl, but Cami continued.

"If she does, we're going to need to run. I say we wait until midnight and if we see...things didn't go our way...we get the hell out of here. With Hope," Cami nodded to the languid toddler in Maleny's arms.

"We can't go anywhere. First of all, Nicolas knows he has to come _here_ ," Maleny reminded, "And second of all, Dahlia isn't going to win."

"We don't know that for sure," Cami insisted. "And if it does happen, then we can find a way to contact Nicolas. But we _have_ to go by midnight. Think about Hope."

Maleny knew Cami's back up plan was logical and that it would be better for Hope if they weren't in the same city as Dahlia should she manage to stay alive. Klaus would want his daughter far, far away from the war zone - he proved it once by sending her away.

"Mal," Cami sighed, now speaking to her as what they had always been - cousins - and not as the logical vampire in the room, "it's for everyone's safety."

Maleny looked down at Hope he had rested her head on Maleny's shoulder, apparently becoming sleepy. "Yeah," she whispered. "It is."

"So then it's agreed," Cami shifted her attention to Amarrah, "How are we doing?"

"Good," Amarrah took in a deep breath after looking up from the spell book. "I can feel my coven's connection growing stronger. I think they're ready to start."

"So what do I need to do, then?" Maleny inched closer to the table after handing Hope to Cami.

"Well, it's simple in that I only need to repeat like three sentences..." Amarrah's widened smile made Maleny's stomach churn. She came to learn what that smile usually meant.

" _Buuuuut_...it might hurt a little..." Amarrah's face told Maleny it would hurt _a lot_ instead.

"What's gonna happen?" Maleny dreaded to ask.

"I'm sorry," Amarrah began like this was her fault. "It's just you share a strong connection with the Dawson bloodline because of your repeated sacrifices. So to break the connection...a _thousand-year_ connection...well, how many lives have you had?"

Maleny's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God..."

"Just...get ready to scream," Amarrah sighed.

"What choice do I have?" Maleny whispered to herself as she watched Amarrah turn to face the corpse again.

"Come here," Amarrah gestured for the blonde to extend her hand forwards. "I need your blood to fall on the corpse. The connection will break as soon as it all turns to ash."

"Here goes nothing," Maleny turned her palm and allowed Amarrah to draw a knife from her bag she brought along.

Amarrah gently cut across the palm and moved Maleny's hand over the corpse and allowed the blood to trickle down. Afterwards, she repeated the same with Maleny's other hand. She chanted louder, and more aggressively, as if there was power going against her. Her voice then began overlapping with others', thus letting Maleny know the French coven had joined in the on the spell.

And then Maleny felt the most vicious pain start at the side of her head. With shaking hands she brought them to her head and released her agonizing scream that pierced both Amarrah's and Cami's ears. Even poor Hope had begun to cry. Amarrah kept her eyes screwed shut and focused her entire energy on chanting the spell. Cami had sped to the entrance where the screams were a tad less - for Hope's sake - and watched Maleny crumple to her knees on the ground.

~ 0 ~

Dahlia had taken Freya to a warehouse full of antique cars, but otherwise empty of witnesses - not that the older witch cared who saw. She intended on killing Freya there and then, moving onto the younger Mikaelsons afterwards. She had locked Freya in salt circle and for a minute choked her with magic. It didn't last long before the others found her whereabouts and prevented her from harming Freya longer.

"Bringing vampires to a witch fight. Someone hasn't learned their lesson," Dahlia, amused, look at the two siblings.

"Well, I can be a bit thick sometimes…" Klaus swayed his hard, sarcastically looking around just as he heard Elijah bringing in Esther by the shackles. "Although, on this occasion, I'd say I took your lesson to heart."

Dahlia was visibly stunned to see her younger sister there, alive, and shackled. However, it soon passed and she laughed, "My sister... in chains? Hahaha! Is... is she to be a gift to buy your freedom? Because I brought something," and she pulled out the white oak stake she'd snatched from Freya earlier.

The sight of the stake, while nerve-wrecking, provoked incredulity in the siblings. "One stake, three of us?" Klaus asked, "Even if you don't hesitate, the other two will rip you in half."

"Sound thinking. But... _small_ thinking," Dahlia telekinetically threw the stake up into the air and caused it to break into millions of tiny pieces, almost like snowflakes, that sprinkled over the entire room. She then directed them to the three Originals, giving them no choice but to breath the pieces in.

Dahlia ignored the pleads and addressed Esther, gleefully, "Now, sister, let us watch together as I burn your children from the inside out."

Esther stared at her dying children for a minute before heading for Dahlia, "You still carry around so much anger for me after all these years?"

"You broke your vow!" Dahlia snarled, "We were to stand together, always and forever, and you left to marry that brutish Viking imbecile. You ended my family, and they were the result." She used her powers to blast the three Originals backward, and caused their veins to grow redder with the white oak, along with their skin.

"You call this _my_ wrongdoing?" Esther shouted, " _You_ made me bargain away my firstborn child! My _daughter_!"

"Not just this firstborn, but _every_ firstborn!" Dahlia clarified for future references, as there were still two bearers that would be left after she was done with the people in front of her. "And even then, you found a way to deny me that which you had sworn to be mine! How do you think that felt?"

Klaus had tried to lunge towards the witch with the blade that was sure to work, but was easily thrown back alongside his siblings.

Dahlia smiled at Esther, "Now, Esther, say goodbye to the last of your children." She returned to her torturing and forced Freya into the choke-hold. Before she could finally kill the blonde witch, Esther called to her.

"Sister, wait! Wait!" she managed to get Dahlia to hold off the killing, but not to let go of Freya, " You've won, Dahlia. You have everything you ever wanted, including the firstborn of new generations! You have bested us all. At least let me try to make amends," she walked closer to her sister, coming face-to-face, "Let me share with you the glorious freedom that I have found... in _death_."

Without warning, she lunged for Dahlia and entangled her with the shackles around her neck, forcing Dahlia to release Freya as she fought. Once free, Freya broke the imprisoning circle around her and used magic to free the air of the white oak stake and cure her siblings. Although the three coughed up blood and dust for a minute or two, they felt their strength quickly returning to them.

Esther knew she wouldn't be able to hold Dahlia forever, and so she called out, "Elijah?" desperately, she glanced back at the others, nodding for them to do what they must for things to be over.

Elijah picked up the blade from the floor and tossed it to Klaus who wasted no time in speeding to the two women and stabbing Esther through the back, making it go through Dahlia's heart in the process. The term 'killing two birds with one stone' never had such a meaning until that moment.

~ 0 ~

"Aaaaaand…" Amarrah carefully poured the last of the corpse's ashes into a glass jar, "...here we go," she finished with one great, big smile and placed the lid over the jar just as Cami walked into the crypt with Hope in arms.

"I put Maleny in the car - but she's _really_ out like a light," she briefly explained and eyed the ornamented jar.

"She'll be out for hours," Amarrah closed the spell book and dumped it into her bag. "A thousand years to break free from? I admire her strength."

Cami gave an agreeing smile. "So is that it, then?" she nodded to the jar.

"Yup," Amarrah picked up the jar. Maleny's freedom had been like an hourglass with its trickling sand falling down. The last bit of sand was the last bit of ash that proclaimed Maleny's freedom for the rest of her life. "Maleny has _finally_ broken her curse. She's free."

"Finally," Cami chuckled out of pure happiness for her 'cousin'.

Amarrah grabbed her purse and turned to her. "I think we should get back to the compound. If we do need to run we're going to need things from there."

Cami agreed with a nod of her head. "You're right. We should go."

Arriving at the compound they were pretty disappointed to find it completely empty. Cami brought Maleny up to her bedroom while Amarrah went to put Hope down for a nap in the meantime they collected some of the important things they would need for the run. However, Cami had finished quick and found Amarrah still trying to get Hope to sleep.

"I think she needs Hayley," Amarrah sighed as Hope continued to fuss in her crib. "Don't you worry Hope, I'm going to get that curse reversed, you'll see."

"Can you actually reverse the Crescent curse?" Cami had to ask Amarrah. "The witch who originally cast it was a powerful one, and she's long gone."

Amarrah sighed. "It's not going to be easy, but I'm not gonna give up. I'll go back to France if I have to, but this spell will not take our friends away from us. And speaking of, I think if we do have to leave, then we should go to France. It's far, Dahlia has no idea who I am no where I come from so it'll be long before she finds us."

Cami nodded in agreement, but seemed discontent. "I can't believe I might actually have to run from this place…" she chuckled bitterly, "After everything, this is still my home. I was born here - I died here."

"I would've thought after everything you would be happy to get the hell out of the Quarter," Amarrah admitted, "Dying here because of an old vampire family," she began counting off with her fingers, "Fighting for your basic survival every day, getting your heart broken by the man you love-"

Cami's eyes widened and immediately cut Amarrah off, "I don't - I don't love anyone!"

Amarrah gave her a pointed a look, almost scolding her for wasting time in denying. "Cami, it's okay. He's not here, you can be honest."

"I don't," Cami insisted, huffing as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not gonna do this," Amarrah warned the blonde, "One does not simply fight a thousand old witch for a guy she just met," she laughed.

"I was doing it for Mal!"

"Yeah, and Elijah because you didn't want anything to happen to him. And you wouldn't be this hurt because of what he did to you, snapping your neck and all."

Cami rolled her eyes, heavily tired of having to repeat, "I'm not angry because he snapped my neck! No one gets it!"

"Point and case," Amarrah gestured and laughed again, much to Cami's annoyance.

~ 0 ~

When the Mikaelsons began to return to the compound, Cami and Amarrah were long finished with their "emergency packing" so they were partially irritated to know they would have to unpack.

"Your fault for not having faith us," Rebekah playfully told them both.

Meanwhile, Klaus was scoping the nearby areas for the missing blonde in the room. Seeing his frantic movements, Amarrah called to him. "She's unconscious, but in her room."

"Is she...?" he turned around.

"Free from a thousand-year curse? Oh yeah," Amarrah smirked. "That's one point for the French witch," she raised a finger. "The ashes of the corpse are in the jar-" she pointed towards said jar that sat on the coffee table, "-there. I don't know if Maleny wanted to do something special with them."

Klaus didn't bother remarking and instead hurried out of the room. To his luck, Maleny had began to stir awake on her bed. She had just taken a breath in to open her eyes when he came in.

"Mal," he went directly for her like she was still in danger.

Maleny was a bit disoriented from her long 'sleep' so it took her a moment to register where she was and who was currently holding her. "We...won?" she languidly blinked.

"Yes," Klaus couldn't help smile at her. He helped her sit up a bit but let her rest against his chest. "I heard you had a winning too..."

"Did I?" she raised her eyebrows as she tried remembering just what had happened earlier. Her head was a bit groggy from the massive pain but she was sure that somewhere along that pain she must have beat the curse. "Yeah...I think I did..."

"Yes you did," Klaus set a kiss on her hair and held her just a bit closer, "Amarrah put the ashes into a jar if, uh, wanted to place them somewhere special..."

Maleny thought about it for a moment but frowned when nowhere 'special' came to mind. "I don't...know. I'd like for it to be meaningful."

But while she pondered more, Klaus had already come up with an idea of his own. "Mystic Falls." Maleny looked up at him, confused etched across her face. "Mystic Falls is where we were born...where we practically died..."

"I...like it," Maleny gave a small nod, still half considering it in her mind. "Definitely meaningful..."

" _And_ , we could take advantage to visit so that you could finally get the connection you wanted with your mother, remember?"

Of course Maleny remembered. It now meant even more because she was, once again, a witch. No more linked to anyone meant her powers were free, albeit limited, but they were hers. "Yes," she finally agreed completely. "Let's bury them there. When can we go?"

"Any day you want, just tell me."

"Okay," Maleny smiled to herself. "Now tell me what happened with Dahlia."

"Gone forever," Klaus answered, like a promise. "Along with Esther which just makes it even more better."

Maleny chuckled. "The more people who die, the better right?"

"If they're enemies then of course."

Maleny laughed again.

~ 0 ~

At Rousseau's, Cami had taken to cleaning out the place since she had let her job slowly go down the drain. She knew it would be only a matter of time before the place went under new management and the job she had would be terminated. While cleaning out a table, she was unexpectedly visited by her friend, Gia, whom she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"My God this place is awful," Gia crinkled her nose in distaste as she wiped a finger over a table and gathered dust, "Doesn't anyone clean it?"

Cami looked up from the table she was at and glared, "Ha, ha, the bartender's been a little bit busy."

"Yeah, fighting the old wicked witch of the west," Gia put her hands behind her back, "Who, I heard, killed Josephine?" Cami sighed and continued to clean the table, "I would've liked a piece of that."

"Trust me, you really wouldn't have," Cami shook her head and grabbed and headed back to the counter for a fresh new cloth.

"Marcel told me everything was fine now and that everything should go back to normal," Gia walked up to the counter and plopped down on a stool, "Which, kinda leaves me wondering what the hell you're gonna do now?"

"Hmm?" the blonde quizzically looked at the woman.

"C'mon, Cami," Gia sighed, "You and I both know that you plainly forgot about the whole psychology major. You went back to school for about two weeks before going M.I.A."

"Yeah, because Maleny was kidnapped, and," Cami awkwardly cleared her throat, "Esther had taken Elijah. I had to help find them."

"Okay, fair enough," Gia nodded, "But what about afterwards?"

"I was busy at the safe house with Elijah," Cami said.

"And after?"

"...busy again?"

Gia tilted her head, "You were busy, I get it. But you also have to admit that ever since you turned you haven't exactly been motivated to go back to school - at least that's what you've let me assume by everything you told me about yourself."

Cami threw her head back, groaning, "I know, I know. It's...complicated. The whole reason I went into the major was because of my brother. But now that I know what happened, and there's so much more to this world than the humans know...I can't go back to school and let everything just slide."

"Then what do you want to do?" Gia asked, "Because my place is always an offer for you if you want to leave the Quarter. Give yourself a break."

"No," Cami instantly declared. "I don't want to leave this place. This is my home and I don't intend on leaving it for anything."

"Okay," Gia chuckled while Cami sighed, "Then what do you want?"

"I want to make this a better place for everyone," Cami answered honestly, crossing her arms, "Before, there were these factions and because of who I am, I was supposed to take the leadership for the humans."

"But you're not human anymore…." Gia reminded gently, "Can't exactly do that anymore.."

"No," agreed Cami, "but these people need someone. Since the Correas are gone, there hasn't been much leadership…" the more Cami got to thinking, the more inclined she felt to stay in the Quarter.

"Oh my God," Gia said after a moment, realizing just what Cami was intending on doing.

~ 0 ~

"So you're telling me everyone in that town practically hates you?" Maleny asked after hearing the brief telling of Mystic Falls from Klaus. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's not my fault they're all irritating, know-it-all, baby vampires," Klaus rolled his eyes, just the mere memory of some of the residents of Mystic Falls put him on edge.

Maleny chuckled. "So, by definition, if they hate you they'll probably hate me too?"

"I don't want to lie-"

"There's a sentence no one would ever think you'd say." Maleny tilted her head up to meet his unamused look. "Did I annoy you like the Bennett witch you talked about? Boy, you really hate witches. I wonder how you stand me then."

"Because you-" Klaus purposely brought her impossibly close to him, getting a small yelp from her part, "-are far more different than any of these people."

Maleny decided to play with him for a bit. "But I'm just a mortal witch now. Where does that leave me, then?"

"You're a special case, my love," he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're slightly less irritating."

"Oh," she looked to the side, feigning offence, "Well then I guess I'll just have to go find myself a less murderous vampire. In fact, I'll get a head start tomorrow when we go visit that town."

"Don't you dare," he warned her darkly, but it made no effect on her.

She liked it, actually, and continued to tease him about it, "Yeah, I'll ask Elijah who was the most irritating vampire for you and then seduce him."

"Mal…"

"I'll start off with a nice couple of drinks," she continued, "Do they like bourbon?"

"Maleny…"

"I don't have a signature move, but I heard from Amarrah the blonde thing is really big in this modern world," she gestured to her hair, "So maybe I'll just flip my hair and batter my eyes. That's what got you, wasn't it?

"Maleny!"

"In fact, I'll go ask Elijah right now!" she declared and made to leave but was yanked back immediately. She laughed and shifted to face him. Needless to say, Klaus wasn't happy one bit. "You didn't like my joke?"

"You mean where you joke about you leaving me for some other man? And an irrelevant man at that?" Klaus placed a hand on her cheek, his soft voice ending all of Maleny's thoughts on pushing more of his buttons.

"You know I'm only joking," she spoke quietly. "After a thousand years do you think there could ever be someone else?" she cupped his face, smiling widely at him. "Now I think maybe _you're_ the one that still has things to learn about this world."

She laughed for a second before pressing her lips to his. She wound her arms around his neck while he pulled her practically on him. Remembering the many times he wanted to kiss her while she was stuck in Yamilet's body turned it all into more urgent kissing. Without a warning, Klaus turned Maleny over so that she laid on her bed. She barely had time to gasp when he connected his lips to hers again. They fiercely kissed, both with equal fervor for each other.

It had been quite some time since they both found their selves in the same predicament, and now that they were free...there was time to take advantage of.

~ 0 ~

Cami walked out of Rousseau's on her own, and locked up while vowing to be back tomorrow for her shift she would now take more serious. When she finished up, she began down the street, intending on heading for her place instead of Amarrah's. Everyone had a home, and while she would much rather be where her cousin was, she didn't feel like she belonged there anymore. And when she came across Elijah on the street, she still felt the same.

"Can I help you?" she asked, doing her best to keep her voice serious and stern.

"I want to have a talk,' Elijah began calmly, but already he was being met with difficulty.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about," Cami shook her head.

"Well, I do."

"Well, I don't care anymore."

"Cami," Elijah sped up to her, taking her by the arm, "I beseech you to listen, please. While we won much tonight, we also lost several things...and for me, I lost your friendship. I know what I did was wrong and it will take long before you can consider me even an acquaintance."

Cami sighed and pulled her arm from his grip, "It's difficult to forgive you when you don't even understand what the reason for my anger actually _is_. You think it's because you snapped my neck, everyone thinks so. Except Mal. And do you know why?"

"No…" Elijah quietly said, waiting for her to explain.

"Because she understands the pain of being cast out by the one you love," and as Cami continued to explain she overcame her fear for admitting what it was she felt. "All this time you have told me that I was part of the family. That my place was at the compound with you, with Maleny, with everyone there. But when worst came to show, you went back on your word. You showed me that I will _never_ be one of you. The plan you made to dagger Klaus, you made with Rebekah, with Freya, hell, even Marcel and Hayley. You didn't even _consider_ what _my_ opinion would have been. I may not have a good concept of what love is, but I've had an example to go by."

"It's true I didn't consider your opinion on the matter, but it was a rash decision, one that needed to be made fast," Elijah tried to explain himself, "Niklaus was becoming far too paranoid and there had to be a stop. The decision was made amongst my family because they were there. And besides, you show more loyalty to Maleny, thus then to Klaus. You would have fought against me, like you did."

Cami's eyes teared up as she bit back a bitter laugh, "You chose your sisters' opinions over mine, you didn't even consider what mine would've been. Do you know," she bitterly laughed, "if there's one thing I've come to admire from Klaus since I've known him, it's his massive loyalty to Maleny. Because no matter what happened, he was there with her. He told her everything. And they fought against his own family, _together_. Their relationship may be highly unorthodox, but it's real, and honest. The girl in the forest," she recited Maleny's famous title, "The setting may have changed, the people may have changed, but _they_ haven't. For Klaus, Maleny is the simple girl in the forest who he fought for. And for Mal, he's her protector. I want that, Elijah," she sniffled, "I want someone who would fight for me, who would fight _with_ me, against anyone. Until you can give me that, I don't think we should see each other anymore. If you need anything for Hayley's cause, or for Mal or Hope, I'll be there. But otherwise, I'm just another local in the Quarter. Goodbye."

Elijah swallowed roughly as the blonde woman turned to leave. His eyes had matched hers in tears, but after hearing what she had to say he wouldn't go after her anymore. She was right, he couldn't yet offer her what she wanted. He was too in depth with his promise to keep his family together. She deserved someone else who would stand by her against anyone, someone who would value her like she deserved. But it still broke his heart that it could not be him.

He thought back to Klaus, and his words...he had been, surprisingly, _right_.

~ 0 ~

Klaus shifted over the bed on his side to better watch Maleny in her deep sleep. He reached for the blonde next to him, gingerly stroking her hair, and smiled to himself. No more would she be leaving him. For once, he _would_ have a good ending in one of the many tragic stories of the past. It became even better when he remembered their son was going to come home, and they would be able to make up for all they had missed in Nicolas' life. But for now, he would focus on what he already had with him.

The Girl in the Forest would be there with him forever.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

BAM! THE END.

To be continued in... ** _Under the Same Stars_**.

Is it fine if I feel a little emotional? I know that's cheesy but when it's your first story for a specific show it kinda becomes like your baby. Mal will forever be my Originals baby! (And more so because I may or may not be drafting another OC for an OC/Klaus story again...forgive me). But anyways, I want to thank everyone who read, favorited, followed and reviewed! Each one meant a lot to me like you wouldn't believe it!

Also, I was just thinking it might be fun to do a little one-shot of the visit Mal & Klaus are supposed to make to Mystic Falls? If I did it I would end up posting it on this same story just as an epilogue or something. Anyone interested? Any old TVD characters you'd like to see?

 ** _For the Review:_**

C'moooon, do you think Klaus could ever willingly do that Maleny? ;). Well, that was pretty much it for this story lol so I hoped you like it! But fret not there's another story now ^.^

* * *

Soooo, once again, thank you all for reading and I look forwards to hearing your thoughts about the next story! Go read it now!


End file.
